Wspomnienia przymusowego czciciela
by utan77
Summary: Kate Harrigan od dziecka posiada pewne "niezwykłe" zdolności, które skrzętnie skrywa przed światem. Ale kiedy pewnego dnia, podczas prac nad generatorem mostu między-wymiarowego, urządzenie przenosi ją do innego świata, jej zdolności zaczynaja okazywać się bardzo przydatne. Szczególnie podczas spotkań z istotami, które dobrze zna... z telewizyjnego serialu.
1. Chapter 1

**Przypis autora.**

 _Wspomnienia przymusowego czciciela"_ to pierwsza opowieść z mojej małej serii bazującej na świecie znanym z telewizyjnego serialu MGM Studios: _"Stargate Atlantis"_.

Pomysł na tą historię pojawił się nie tyle po obejrzeniu odcinków SG-1 z lustrami kwantowymi, co bardziej po odcinku: _"Alternatywne wersje Dedala"_ i późniejszych nawiązaniach.

Zresztą, zawsze zastanawiało mnie czy to, co w jednym świecie jest tylko fikcją… w innym może być rzeczywistością?

I tak oto postała historyjka opowiadajaca o przygodach kobiety, która znalazła się w świecie doskonale znanym jej z serialu telewizyjnego. Na domiar złego z czasem odkrywa ona, że jej przybycie do tego konkretnego wymiaru nie jest tak zupełnie przypadkowe.

.

P.S.

W opowiadaniu zachowane są niektóre anglojęzyczne nazwy własne, jak _"hiveship"_ czy _"New Lanteans"_. Osobiście uważam bowiem, że ich polskie odpowiedniki brzmią nieraz dziwacznie.

.

* * *

.

.

 ** _Wspomnienia (flashbacks) oddzielone są pojedynczą linią i ujęte w cudzysłów._**

 ** _W cudzysłowu zapisane są także rozmowy telepatyczne._**

 ** _Słowa łacińskie i zdania w innych językach niż angielski (językiem ogólnym jest tutaj bowiem angielski), pisane są kursywą._**

 ** _Zachowano niektóre z oryginalnych nazw (anglojęzycznych) jak: hive(ship), New Laneans itp._**

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _It breaks my heart_

 _because I know you're the one for me  
Don't you feel sad there never was a story obviously  
It'll never be... Ohhhhhh..._

You will never know  
I will never show  
What I feel, what I need, from you no  
You will never know  
I will never show  
What I feel, what I need, from you

.

 **Imany ″** ** _You will never know_** **″**

.

* * *

.

 **Prolog**

 ** _Groom Lake - 10.000 lat temu..._**

 **N** iebieskawa tafla płytkiego, słonego jeziora odbijała promienie słońca.

Wokół wznosiły się niewielkie wzgórza, porośnięte niska roślinnością. Tutejszy klimat nie był zbytnio sprzyjający dla życia: brak słodkiej wody i wysokie temperatury znacznie ograniczało ilość organizmów, które były w stanie tutaj przetrwać.

Ale to właśnie z tego samego powodu kilku mężczyzn, siedzących w swoich małych łodziach, kończyło właśnie wiązanie kolejnych lin na drewnianej konstrukcji wbitej w dno jeziora kilkanaście metrów od brzegu. Liny, które zebrali wcześniej, pokryte były już grubą warstwą soli.

Mogło by się wydawać, że znacznie łatwiejszym sposobem zbierania soli byłoby wydobywanie jej z dan tuż przy brzegu, jednak w ten sposób uzyskana substancja pełna była różnych zanieczyszczeń. Natomiast ta zbierana na linach, podczas parowania wody, praktycznie od razu zdatna była do spożycia. A tym samym można było uzyskać za nią lepszą cenę na comiesięcznym targu.

\- _Muha'biu, my wracamy już na brzeg!_ \- zawołał najstarszy z mężczyzn do najmłodszego, który wiązał przedostatnią ze swoich lin.

\- _Dobrze!_ _Ja już też kończę!_ \- odparł, nie odrywając wzroku od pracy i sięgnął po ostatnia linę.

W pierwszej chwili nie zwrócił uwagi na wiatr, który zawiał mocniej. Nie było w tym przecież nic dziwnego. Ale kiedy jego siła natężyła się, zaczynając kołysać łódką, przerwał przywiązywanie liny do drewnianej konstrukcji i spojrzał w bok, w kierunku środka słonego jeziora. Kilkanaście metrów dalej, spokojna do tej pory wodna tafla zaczynała właśnie uginać się pod naciskiem niewidzialnej siły, tworzącej spory okrąg, który rósł z każda chwilą… tak samo jak siła wiatru.

Młody mężczyzna złapał drewniany stelaż, kiedy jego łódka zaczęła kołysać się na wodzie.

\- _Muha'biu!_ \- krzyknął ktoś za nim.

Spojrzał w tamtym kierunku, widząc wystraszonych przyjaciół, kiedy nagle nad jeziorem pojawiło się coś jeszcze: niewidzialna siła uginająca wodę zaczęła właśnie strzelać we wszystkich kierunkach blado-niebieskimi piorunami, które ukazały jej kulisty kształt. Pioruny pląsały po tafli jeziora coraz dalej i dalej. Kilka z nich przemknęło tuż obok młodego mężczyzny, kierując się do brzegu.

A potem po całej okolicy rozległ się ten przeraźliwy, niski dźwięk, przyprawiając o ból głowy. Muha'biu zatkał dłońmi uszy, podobnie jak jego towarzysze, lecz spojrzał ostrożnie w kierunku kuli piorunów. W jej wnętrzu pojawiło się coś na kształt miniaturowego, pulsującego słońca… by nagle eksplodować. Młody mężczyzna skulił się w swojej łodzi, z nadzieją że to coś nie dosięgnie go. Ale białe światło bezlitośnie pochłonęło wszystko w okolicy.

Przez moment Muha'biu miał wrażenie, że świat zastygł w bezruchu. Odsunął nieco dłonie od głowy i wychylił się ponad burtę łódki. Nie słyszał niczego, poza tym świdrującym dźwiękiem, a cały świat skrywała jaskrawa biel… A potem wszystko nagle zniknęło: światło, pioruny i dźwięk. Jezioro znów było spokojne i równie błękitne jak niebo.

I wtedy ją zobaczył: kobietę w wodzie, desperacko machającą ramionami, by nie utonąć. Wydawało mu się, że porusza ustami, jakby krzyczała, lecz on niczego nie słyszał.

Dźwięk powrócił dopiero po chwili i mężczyzna usłyszał liczne głosy, zarówno męskie jak i kobiece… krzyczące z każdej strony. Rozejrzał się wokół: w najbliższej okolicy jezioro pełne było ludzi, próbujących utrzymać się na powierzchni. Nie rozumiał co krzyczeli… ale domyślił się dlaczego krzyczeli: słona woda jeziora musiała drażnić ich oczy, kiedy zanurzyli się w niej.

Ale skąd się tutaj znaleźli… i jak? Czyżby przybyli wraz z błyskiem światła, zaczął się zastanawiać. A jeśli tak, to może to wysłannicy bogów?...

Na pewno. Tylko bogowie dysponują magicznymi mocami, a to, co przed chwila widział z cała pewnością było magią…

Ktoś krzyczał z brzegu. Muha'biu spojrzał w tamtym kierunku. Kilku przybyszy, którzy mieli na tyle szczęścia, aby wylądować na suchym lądzie lub w jego pobliżu, wpychało właśnie do jeziora pozostałe na brzegu trzy łodzie. Ubrani byli w jasne, dziwne stroje, skrywające całe ich ciała. Ci, którzy wskoczyli do łódek, zrzucili z siebie górna warstwę sięgająca kolan. Lecz pod spodem znajdowała się kolejna warstwa odzieży, przylegającą do ich ciał i odkrywająca ramiona.

Ktoś złapał brzeg łódki Muha'biu. Młody mężczyzna aż podskoczył wystraszony. To była kobieta, którą wcześniej widział. Jej długie, jasne włosy spięte z tyłu głowy były całe mokre, a niebieskie oczy patrzyły na niego, wystraszone… Duże, niebieskie oczy o pionowych źrenicach.

Wpatrywał się w nie, niemal sparaliżowany, równie intensywnie, co w jej nienaturalnie szeroki nos ozdobiony po obu stronach niewielkimi jamkami policzkowymi… niczym u węża, pomyślał.

Kobieta mówiła coś do niego, lecz on nie rozumiał ani słowa… ale nie musiał. Wyraz jej oczu wyjaśniał mu wszystko: prosiła o pomoc.

Otrząsnął się w końcu i wyskoczył z łodzi po drugiej stronie, aby ją odciążyć i spojrzał prosto w niesamowite oczy kobiety.

\- _Pomóżmy innym_ \- powiedział.

Tym razem to kobieta nie zrozumiała jego słów. Wskazał więc palcem w kierunku najbliższych osób. Zerknęła w tamtym kierunku, a potem przytaknęła gestem głowy. Oboje zaczęli płynąć, trzymając się jedną ręką brzegu łodzi…

.

 ** _Groom Lake… czasy obecne._**

 **N** oc nad Groom Lake była ciepła, a niebo pełne gwiazd.

Katherin Harrigan zatrzymała się i spojrzała tęsknie w górę.

Lubiła to miejsce. Lubiła tu przychodzić i spoglądać w rozgwieżdżone niebo, chociaż nie wiedziała dlaczego. Może dlatego, że od dziecka lubiła spoglądać w gwiazdy, chociaż od dziecka, kiedy patrzyła na nie, jej serce i gardło ściskał dziwny żal… i tęsknota. Jakby kiedyś tam była, a teraz nie mogła wrócić.

Przychodziła tu zawsze, kiedy musiała zostać w bazie: z własnego wyboru, lub czekając na wója. Tutaj, z dala od smogu i świateł miast, zawsze było wspaniale widać gwiazdy. Tutaj mogła spokojnie podziwiać ich piękno i pomarzyć, jak wspaniale byłoby móc podróżować wśród nich.

Spojrzała w dal. Dwa psy biegały po wyschniętej ziemi, zadowolone, że wreszcie mogły opuścić bazę. Uśmiechnęła się, patrząc jak skaczą i powarkują na siebie wesoło. Czasami miała wyrzuty sumienia, że nie zapewnia im warunków, do jakich były przyzwyczajone. Ciepły klimat południa z pewnoscią nie był dobry dla husky, ale na razie nie mogła stąd odejść. Musiała dokończyć projekt ojca… to była ostatnia rzecz, jaką mogła dla niego zrobić. A potem…

Potem zapewne przeniesie się gdzieś na północ…

A może nawet wróci do Polski…

Ciche brzęczenie w kieszeni spodni przerwało jej rozmyślania. Wyciągnęła pospieszenie telefon i włączyła, przykładając do ucha.

\- Mam nadzieję, że pamiętasz o Denver? - odezwał się męski głos z wyraźnym rosyjskim akcentem.

\- Witaj Ivan - odparła lekko rozbawiona. - Również miło cię słyszeć.

\- Nie zmieniaj tematu, kobieto - udał złego. - Za cztery dni widzę cię w Denver, albo osobiście cię tam zataszczę za te twoje kudły… Znowu zostałaś po godzinach? - spytał już spokojnie.

\- Musiałam dokończyć program… ale bez obaw. Jutro wracam i mam tydzień wolnego.

\- Ja myślę - mruknął. - Psy coś gonią - dodał.

Uśmiechnęła się znowu kącikiem ust i spojrzała w górę.

\- Bawią się piłką - wyjaśniła.

Ivan był jednym z najlepszych hakerów na świecie. Włamanie się do któregoś z satelitów i nakierowanie go na interesujący go teren nie było dla niego specjalnie skomplikowane.

\- Powinnaś wziąć z nich przykład i też się zabawić - zauważył. - Praca nie wróci ci rodziny, Kate… Po Denver wybieramy się do Meksyku na surfing. Jedź z nami - zaproponował.

\- Pomyślę nad tym…

\- Problem w tym, że ostatnio za dużo myślisz… Jeszcze rok temu pojechała byś bez namysłu.

\- To było rok temu - powiedziała ze smutkiem. - Ludzie się zmieniają, Ivan.

\- Ty się nie zmieniłaś, Kate, tylko obwarowałaś wysokim murem… Nie pozwalając nikomu go pokonać… Nawet przyjaciołom.

\- Doceniam twoją troskę, ale naprawdę nie musisz…

\- Muszę… Inaczej utkniesz w tej bazie na zawsze - przerwał jej spokojnie. - Za cztery dni widzę cię w Denver na Comic Con, Kate - oznajmił stanowczo i rozłączył się.

Młoda kobieta uśmiechnęła się i wsunęła telefon do kieszenie.

Nie miała ochoty tam jechać, ale wiedziała, że jeśli tego nie zrobi, Ivan jest w stanie dotrzymać słowa.

Bardzo go lubiła. Był jednym z najlepszych przyjaciół jakich kiedykolwiek miała. Zawsze mogła liczyć na jego pomoc. Nigdy nie zadawał pytań - po prostu jej pomagał… Ale teraz naprawde nie miała ochoty na spotkania z kimkolwiek.

Uniosła głowę, ponownie spoglądając na gwiaździsty firmament.

W tej chwili żałowała, że nie może stąd uciec, pomyślała ze smutkiem… gdzieś tam…

Dwa psy podbiegły do niej, merdając wesoło ogonami. Jeden z nich, cały biały, trzymał w pysku piłkę. Wzięła ja i rzuciła najdalej jak potrafiła, a one pobiegły za nią. Lubiła patrzeć jak się bawią i szaleją. Ich widok trochę koił ból w jej sercu.

Były wszystkim, co jej pozostało…

.

* * *

.

 **Rozdział 1**

 ** _Utknęłam pośrodku zadupia!_**

 ** _Dzień dziewiąty…_**

 **E** NTER - ten jeden klawisz na laptopie ostatecznie zakończył stare życie Katherin Ann Harrigan.

Gwiezdne wrota zgasły i wokół zapadła martwa cisza.

Teraz to był jej świat, pomyślała i rozejrzała się po polanie… przeklinając po polsku - do cholery, właśnie utknęła pośrodku jakiegoś zadupia!

Spojrzała na psy biegające w pobliżu - zajęte zabawą, oczywiście wszystko miały w głębokim poszanowaniu... jak zwykle, pomyślała z rozbawieniem, uśmiechając się kącikiem ust, po czym spojrzała w dal.

Na drugim końcu polany, na skraju lasu, stała grupa ludzi - mieszkańcy Vallen, na łące którzy wylądowało ich laboratorium... a właściwie zostało przeniesione, poprawiła samą siebie... Tamtego dnia wszyscy odetchnęli z ulgą, kiedy okazało się, że budynek osiadł na łące, a nie na czyimś domu.

Teraz powoli zaczynała przyzwyczajać się już do nowych realiów, a tamten dzień zdawał się być odległym, nierealnym zdarzeniem. Lecz dziewięć dni temu oddałaby wszystko, aby ten dzień nigdy nie nastał. Aby okazał się być tylko jakimś pokręconym, dziwnym snem, chociaż zaczął się jak każdy inny… Może z tą małą różnicą, że tym razem, ku jej zaskoczeniu, pierwsza była w pracy... ponieważ znowu spała w jednej z tamtejszych kwater, parsknęła sama do siebie…

.

 **"…P** sy tradycyjnie powitały wesoło strażników.

\- Pozdrowienia… człowieku - zażartowała do jednego z żołnierzy.

Ten uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Znała go najlepiej ze wszystkich. Pracował tutaj tak długo jak ona.

\- Wyspałaś się? - spytał, głaszcząc psy.

\- Można tak rzecz… na tyle na ile jest to możliwe na tych waszych pryczach.

\- A ty co? Księżniczka na ziarnku grochu? - zadrwił.

\- Nieee… ale mogliby trochę zainwestować w wygodniejsze materace - stwierdziła beztrosko i ruszyła dalej.

Musiała zagwizdać, żeby psy zostawiły wreszcie strażników i ruszyły za nią.

Przeciągnęła swoją kartę przez czytnik i metalowe drzwi laboratorium rozsunęły się przed nią, ukazując spore pomieszczenie pełne najróżniejszego sprzętu. Na jego drugim końcu znajdowało się okno z widokiem na pustynię i budynki stojące z boku.

Była pierwsza. Włączyła więc wszystkie komputery i podstawowe urządzenia… oraz to najważniejsze: ekspres do kawy, po czym podeszła do wielkiej szyby z boku, za którą znajdował się metaliczny pierścień - generator mostu międzywymiarowego.

Pracowano nad nim od ponad dwóch lat, chociaż same testy trwały od zaledwie trzech tygodni.

Sama teoria jego działania była teoretycznie prosta: urządzenie miało wytworzyć stabilny tunel pomiędzy tym wymiarem a innym, a następnie czerpać z niego energię. Zastosowań było całe mnóstwo. Od zaspokojenia podstawowych potrzeb energetycznych ludzkiej populacji po… napęd dla statków międzyplanetarnych.

Cały problem tkwił jednak w tym, aby proces ten był stabilny i poddawał się kontroli… co jak do tej pory się nie udawało.

Kate podeszła do głównego komputera, sprawdzając spokojnie wczorajsze odczyty, kiedy do laboratorium wszedł Thomas Wald: starszy, szpakowaty mężczyzna z brzuszkiem... Oczywiście od razu z pretensjami, że zaczęła bez jego zgody - jakby ją do czegokolwiek potrzebowała, pomyślała z rozbawieniem i wyłączyła maszynę, wzdychając ostentacyjny.

To rozzłościło go jeszcze bardziej - i oto właśnie chodziło, pomyślała złośliwie.

Po chwili przyszły kolejne dwie osoby, z którymi przywitała się serdecznie z szerokim uśmiechem, a za nimi następne dwie.

Kate spytała więc sarkastycznie, lecz spokojnie, czy teraz może wszystko włączyć.

Wald mruknął tylko pod nosem krótkie: _"Tak"_ i podszedł do głównego komputera.

Harrigan z satysfakcją spoglądała na jego wściekłą minę. Wiedziała, że doprowadza go swoim zachowaniem do szewskiej pasji… ale po prostu nie potrafiła się powstrzymać. Ten arogancki naukowiec od "siedmiu boleści" po prostu wyzwalał w niej najbardziej złośliwe instynkty. Może gdyby nie przypisywał sobie całego projektu jako swoich zasługi, traktowała by go inaczej.

W prawdzie to on od samego początku był przypisany do tego projektu jako kierownik, jednak sam projekt i budowa urządzenia były w głównej mierze zasługa jej ojca. A odkąd ten zginął ponad pół roku temu wraz z resztą jej rodziny, Thomas Wald zaczął się szarogęsić i przypisywać sobie wszystkie zasługi. A tego nie mogła mu wybaczyć. Nie mogła pozwolić, aby ten bufon zbierał laury za cudzy trud i dzieło życia jej ojca. Dlatego za każdym razem przypominała mu złośliwie, że wie o tym urządzeniu znacznie więcej niż on… i że w niczym nie jest jej potrzebny, aby ukończyć projekt ojca…

Spojrzała na swój laptop. Początkowo odczyty były normalne, jak zawsze zresztą, pomyślała, ale kiedy Wald uznał, że można zwiększyć moc urządzenia i zrobił to bez konsultacji z innymi, odczyty zaczęły szaleć... a generator prawie zawył. Głównym turbina zaczęła gwałtownie przyspieszać.

Wald zbladł i znieruchomiał. Doskonale wiedział co oznaczają pokazujące się na monitorze odczyty: kłopoty… duże kłopoty.

Karen Kingsley podskoczyła do niego i próbowała wyłączyć wszystko, ale komputer nie akceptował jej poleceń. Pośpiesznie wprowadziła kilka innych - lecz wszystko na nic.

Aron Freeman zaczął mówić coś, poprzez narastające buczenie turbiny, o nieubłaganie zbliżających się do punktu krytycznego wszystkich odczytach oraz o wychodzącej poza skalą produkcji cząstek egzotycznych, czekając na polecenia przełożonego. Jednak Wald tylko spoglądał na monitor spanikowanym wzrokiem.

Inari Haffernan spojrzała na Kate, kiedy ta podbiegła do głównego komputera, niemal odpychając od niego profesora i zaczęła pospiesznie wpisywać nowy program. Miała cichą nadzieję, że to pomoże im wyłączyć generator.

\- Włącz alarm! - krzyknęła poprzez huk turbiny. - Niech ewakuują…

Ale zanim zdążyła dokończyć, urządzenie zawyło nagle mocniej… a potem wszystko ogarnął już tylko oślepiający błysk.

To było dziwne uczucie, pomyślała, jakby została porażona paralizatorem - wszystkie jej mięsnie znieruchomiały, a świat wokół niej zawirował. Ledwo było słychać co inni krzyczeli i z ledwością utrzymywała równowagę.

A potem, równie niespodziewanie wszystko ucichło... dosłownie wszystko: generator, ten przeszywający dźwięk i głosy. Nawet nie piszczało jej już w uszach. Po prostu świat zamilkł i jakby zatrzymał się na moment.

Po chwili, zdającej się być wiecznością, wszystko znowu wróciło do normy, zarówno dźwięk jak i obraz.

Jeszcze na wpół oszołomiona, rozejrzała się wokół i zatrzymała wzrok na wciąż trzęsącym się ze strachu profesorze Wald.

Pozostali wracali powoli do wyprostowanej pozycji, równie oszołomienia jak ona.

\- Jak odczyty? - spytał w końcu Aron.

Kate spojrzała na monitor wraz z Karen.

\- Wszystko wyłączone - odparła Kingsley. - Chyba udało ci się w ostatniej chwili - dodała, spoglądając na młoda kobietę z wyrazem nieopisanej ulgi.

\- Nie sądzę, żeby była to moja zasługa - mruknęła.

\- Raczej to twoja wina - wytknął jej profesor. - Z pewnością coś uszkodziłaś…

\- To nie jej wina, tylko pana - przerwał mu Aron. - Zwiększył pan moc bez konsultacji…

\- Podważasz moje kompetencje?... - oburzył się starszy mężczyzna.

\- Ludzie? - powiedziała Inari, spoglądając przez okno, ale nikt jej nie słuchał.

\- … Jak śmiesz, ty… ty uczniaku - ciągnął profesor.

\- Ja uczniakiem? Mam wyższe IQ niż pan…

\- Ludzie?! - podniosła głos Inari, przerywając kłótnię i spojrzała na pozostałych. Dopiero wtedy oczy wszystkich skierowały się na nią. - Spójrzcie przez okno - dodała, już spokojniej, wskazując ręką na sporą szybę.

Karen i Kate podeszły pierwsze, a za nimi dwaj mężczyźni… by przyglądać się z niedowierzaniem na to, co znajdowało się po drugiej stronie: dużą, zieloną łąkę pełną polnych kwiatów… i dziewczynę z grabiami, wpatrującą się w nich z równie wielkim niedowierzaniem i szokiem na twarzy.

\- Co do, kurwy-nędzy? - mruknął Aron.

\- Dlaczego mamy za oknem łąkę, zamiast zabudowań stojących na pustyni? - dodał Wald, zadając najbardziej oczywiste pytanie na świecie, lecz tonem, jakby była to czyjaś wina.

Ale nikt mu nie odpowiedział… gdyż nikt nie potrafił odpowiedzieć na to pytanie.

Po prostu stali tak, patrząc na dziewczynę z grabiami… a ona na nich.

Nagle Kate obróciła się na pięcie i wróciła do głównego komputera, by szybko sprawdzić odczyty.

Pozostali zebrali się wokół niej, wpatrując się w ekran niczym w czarodziejską kule, która miała im udzielić

odpowiedzi na nurtujące ich pytania.

Ale wszystko, czego się dowiedzieli, to to że odczytaj było dziwne… i to bardzo dziwne, wręcz niemożliwe i zaprzeczające wszystkiemu co wiedzieli.

\- Zadziałało - mruknęła w końcu.

\- Co? Generator? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem Aron.

\- Na to wygląda - odparła, wskazując dłonią na ekran. - Tylko nie tak jak chcieliśmy.

\- To niemożliwe… Nie miał takiej mocy - zaprotestował. - Pokaż mi - dodał i wepchnął się na jej miejsce, by ponownie przejrzeć odczyty.

Te jednak wciąż uparcie wskazywały na to samo.

Jeszcze długo dyskutowali nad zebranymi podczas "awarii" odczytami i dopiero stukająca w szybę dziewczyna wyrwała ich z energicznej dyskusji. Spojrzeli na nią, a potem na siebie.

\- Może po prostu zapytamy co to za miejsce? - zaproponowała w końcu Kate, ignorując kpiące spojrzenie profesora, po czym podeszła do drzwi laboratorium.

Dotknięcie jeden z guzików na panelu kontrolnym sprawiło, że dwie metalowe płyty rozsunęły się, ukazując długi korytarz, ucięty nagle kilka metrów dalej. Potem była już tylko łąka.

Kate ruszyła jako pierwsza, prowadzona przez migoczące pod sufitem lampy. Najwyraźniej wraz z ich laboratorium przeniesiona została także część budynku, pomyślała, w tym pomieszczenie z awaryjnym generatorem.

\- Bądź ostrożna - niemal szepnęła z tyłu Karen, kiedy Harrigan zbliżyła się do końca korytarza.

Młoda kobieta spojrzała na nią ironicznie.

\- To nie horror… Nikt nie czai się za rogiem, aby mnie zadźgać - mruknęła i już chciała zrobić krok na przód, kiedy nagle drogę zastąpiła jej grupka mężczyzn uzbrojonych w grabie i kosy. Aż podskoczyła na ich widok - No dobra… Mogę się mylić - wymamrotała.

Przez chwile panowała grobowa cisza, która zakłócało jedynie brzęczenie migoczących w korytarzu lamp. W końcu Kate uśmiechnęła się szeroko i podniosła powoli dłoń.

\- Cześć - rzuciła.

Jeden ze stojących najbliżej mężczyzn przechylił głowę w kierunku swojego starszego, siwiejącego już towarzysza.

\- Może to Przodkowie? - szepnął. - Pojawili się znikąd.

\- Możliwe… ale lepiej zachować czujność - szepnął drugi i wyprostował się, opuszczając powoli swoje grabie. - Jestem… - zaczął złamanym głosem, ale zaraz odchrząknął. - Jestem Kaylon Andarias… burmistrz Vallen - przedstawił się głośniej. - A kim wy jesteście? - spytał.

\- Jestem Katherin Harrigan - odparła spokojnie młoda kobieta. - A to: Thomas Wald…

\- Profesor Thomas Wald - poprawił ją, stojący wciąż z tyłu mężczyzna.

Spojrzała na niego ponuro.

\- Profesor Thomas Wald - powtórzyła szyderczo - …oraz Inari Haffernan, Karen Kingsley i Aron Freeman…

Przerwała, kiedy tłum cofnął się nagle ze strachem na twarzach i wszyscy ponownie unieśli swoją… broń.

\- _Laupus_! - zawołał jeden z mężczyzn, a kilka kobiet aż zapiszczało.

Kate zmarszczyła brwi, w pierwszej chwili nie wiedząc o co im chodzi, ale kiedy dwa psy zeskoczyły na łąkę, wesoło merdając ogonami, wszystko stało się dla niej jasne.

Wystraszeni ludzie zaczęli je odganiać od siebie grabiami.

\- Nie… Przestańcie… One nic wam nie zrobią - rzuciła Harrigan i również zeskoczyła w dół, próbując złapać swoje psy za szelki, ale ludzie nie słuchali jej.

Ktoś uderzył szarego psa w bok i ten zapiszczał głośno.

\- Przestańcie! - krzyknęła Kate, chwytając samca husky i zasłaniając go. - One chcą się tylko przywitać! - dodała, ale tłum najwyraźniej nie podzielał jej opinii w tej kwestii.

\- Przestańcie! - zawołała młoda kobieta z tyłu, przepychając się do przodu. Ta sama, którą widzieli przez okno laboratorium. - Nie widzicie?! One są jak _laupus_ Avatara z ryciny w górach!

Dopiero wtedy mężczyźni rozluźnili się nieco i powoli opuścili swoją oręż.

\- Mili ma rację - przyznał jeden z mężczyzn. - Jesteście wysłannikami Avatars?

To było bardziej stwierdzenie niż pytanie, pomyślała Kate.

\- Avatars? - powtórzyła powoli.

\- Opiekunów Życia - wyjaśniła dziewczyna, nazwana Mili. - Wizerunek jednego z nich jest w jaskini, wysoko w górach - wskazała ręką za siebie.

Harrigan spojrzała w tamtym kierunku. Daleko, na linii horyzontu, wznosiły się szare góry, których wierzchołki pokrywał śnieg. Niemal jak widok na Tatry, pomyślała z nostalgią.

\- Legenda głosi, że pewnego dnia pojawi się wysłannik Avatars… kobieta - ciągnęła Mili - aby ocalić nas

przed Wraith… Będą jej towarzyszyć dwa _laupus_ … jak twoje - gestem głowy wskazała na psy.

\- Chodzi jej chyba o _lupus_ … z łaciny: wilki - rzucił z tyłu Aron.

\- Cóż za genialne spostrzeżenie, panie Freeman - zadrwił Wald. - To zapewne dzięki temu wyższemu IQ.

\- Ja przynajmniej nie przechwalam się moim tytułem, który zapewne i tak nic dla nich nie znaczy - odciął młodszy mężczyzna.

\- Najpierw musiał by go pan mieć… doktorze…

Kate nie słuchała ich sprzeczki. Jej umysł pochłonęło zupełnie coś innego. Słowo, którego użyła Mili.

Przez krótką chwilę zastanawiała się, czy dobrze usłyszała, a potem spojrzała na dziewczynę.

\- Kim są Wraith? - spytała.

Ludzie spojrzeli na nią, jakby niedowierzali jej słowom, a potem szybko zerknęli na siebie nawzajem. W tej samej chwili Harrigan poczuła, że będzie żałowała zadania tego pytania.

\- Nigdy nie słyszeliście o Wraith? - spytała ostrożnie Mili.

\- Yyy… to zależy… czy to, co mam na myśli mówiąc: WRAITH, jest zgodne z waszą definicją tego słowa.

\- Jeśli nigdy nie słyszeliście i nie spotkaliście Wraith, to możecie uważać się za szczęściarzy - wtrącił Andarias. - Od tysiącleci terroryzują ludzkie społeczności w całej galaktyce… Jeśli zatem wasz świat nigdy nie napotkał Wraith, to módlcie się do Przodków, aby było tak jak najdłużej.

Harrigan nie odpowiedziała. Poczuła się jak w kiepskim kawale, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to co właśnie usłyszała… Nie mogła w to uwierzyć, gdyż bardzo dobrze znała tą historię… z serialu telewizyjnego.

\- Czy nasza definicja słowa: Wraith, zgadza się z ich? - niemal szepnęła jej zza pleców Karen.

\- Niestety tak - wymamrotała.

\- Czy Wraith to przypadkiem nie obcy z serialu, który tak lubisz? - zapytała nagle Inari.

\- Masz na myśli ten serial scien-fiction: Stargate? - wtrącił Aron.

\- Tak… Widziałeś go?

\- Nie, nigdy go nie oglądałem. Wiem tylko, że ona go lubi - wskazał kciukiem na Kate.

\- Może bardziej powinno was zastanowić dlaczego to, co podobno jest fikcją, okazuje się być prawdą? - rzekł ze stoickim spokojem profesor.

Pozostali spojrzeli na niego zaskoczeni. Nawet Kate. Uznała, że po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu powiedział coś konstruktywnego.

\- Most między-wymiarowy - odezwała się w końcu. - Awaria musiała nas przenieść do innego wymiaru.

\- Masz na myśli świat równoległy? - niemal parsknęła Karen. - Żartujesz, prawda? - dodała, już bardziej z nadzieją w głosie, niż rozbawieniem, chociaż ta myśl wciąż zdawała się do niej nie docierać… podobnie zresztą jak do pozostałej dwójki. - Kate?! Powiedz, że żartujesz! - domagała się.

\- To by było logiczne wytłumaczenie. - przyznał spokojnie Wald. - Biorąc pod uwagę cała sytuację i fakt, że pracujemy nad generatorem mostów międzywymiarowych - mruknął i spojrzał wprost na Harrigan. -Słyszałem kiedyś teorię odnośnie światów równoległych, głoszącą, że to, co w jednym świecie jest fikcją, w innym może być rzeczywistością.

\- Tak, też o tym słyszałam - powiedziała niechętnie. - Wedle tej teorii, historia dwóch wymiarów tym bardziej różni się wzajemnie, im dalej od siebie one się znajdują.

Zapadła grobowa cisza.

Wydawało się, że tylko ona i Wald pojmują sytuację, w której się znaleźli. Że dla pozostałej trójki wciąż jest to trudne do zaakceptowania. Spoglądali na nich z wyrazem twarzy, jakby wyjaśnienie tego gdzie i jak się znaleźli, wciąż do nich nie docierało, a oni czekali na słowa: tylko żartujemy.

Ale te słowa nigdy nie nastąpiły i na twarzach dwóch kobiet, zaczęła pojawiać się w końcu panika. Zbladły, podobnie jak Freeman. I tylko profesor wciąż wydawał się zachować zimną krew, zauważyła Harrigan. Co było zaskakujące, biorąc pod uwagę fakt jak spanikował podczas awarii generatora, pomyślała zaskoczona.

\- Tak więc, profesor Harrigan - odezwał się w końcu Wald - skoro najwyraźniej dobrze orientuje się pani w tej… rzeczywistości, proszę nam zatem powiedzieć: jak groźni są ci cali… Wraith? - zadał pytanie, które cisnęło się na myśl każdemu z nich.

Kobieta zerknęła na niego nieco zaskoczona w pierwszej chwili. Nie przypominała sobie, aby mężczyzna używał kiedykolwiek jej tytułu naukowego, zwracając się do niej.

\- Śmiertelnie - odparła złowieszczo.

\- A zatem, w naszym interesie leży próbować wydostać się stąd jak najszybciej?

\- Tak.

\- Dobrze… Bierzcie się zatem do pracy, jeśli chcecie jeszcze kiedykolwiek zobaczyć swoje rodziny - oznajmił stanowczo, spoglądając na każdego, po czym wszedł z powrotem do budynku.

Ale oni wciąż nie reagowali.

Spojrzeli tylko za nim, a potem na Harrigan, jakby oczekując od niej jakichkolwiek pokrzepiających słów.

\- On ma racje. Lepiej wynosić się stąd jak najszybciej - mruknęła, z trudem próbując uspokoić kołatające w jej piersi serce.

Czuła jak krew uderza jej do głowy, a jej ciało przeszywa fala gorąca. Starała się zachować spokój i trzeźwość umysłu… ale w środku cała się trzęsła na myśl o tym, jakie skutki przyniosła awaria generatora mostów międzywymiarowych.

I na myśl o tym, że z tego powodu mogą tutaj utknąć… na zawsze…

Ta sama myśl była ich motorem napędowym przez następne dziewięć dni.

Gdy tylko ochłonęli z emocji, zaczęła się prawdziwa burza mózgów.

Pracowali dzień i noc, aby móc wrócić do domu. Z początku zrezygnowani i zdezorientowani, kiedy nie mogli znaleźć żadnego punktu wyjścia. Lecz później z coraz bardziej rosnącą nadzieją, kiedy ich wysiłki zaczęły przynosić wymierny efekt.

W prawdzie pierwszym ich pomysłem było skontaktowaniem się z Atlantis, jednak szybko okazał się, że może to być zbyt czasochłonne. Nikt z tubylców nie znał ani adresu, ani nawet kogokolwiek, kto mógłby ich skontaktować z New Lanteans. Słyszeli tylko pogłoski o takich ludziach… ale to wszystko. Rzadko opuszczali swoja planetę i rzadko byli odwiedzani przez innych. Dlatego przybysze uznali, że zdani są na własne siły, a ich jedyna nadzieją pozostaje ponowne uruchomienie generatora mostów międzywymiarowych tak, aby powtórzyć cały proces, ale w odwrotny sposób. Miało to zminimalizować możliwość przeniesienia się do kolejnego, obcego im wymiaru.

I chociaż urządzenie wciąż był sprawne, to jednak do jego uruchomienia potrzebowali dużej ilości energii… a Vallen była jak wioska sprzed rewolucji przemysłowej na Ziemi: brak jakichkolwiek maszyn, nawet parowych, zdecydowanie komplikował im zadanie. Największym osiągnięciem mieszkańców Vallen były uliczne latarnie olejowe, a jedynym źródłem energii na całej planecie wydawały się być gwiezdne wrota.

I wtedy doznali olśnienia: wrota.

Jedyna ich nadzieja na powrót.

Następnego dnia, już skoro świt, zebrali się w laboratorium, próbując obmyśleć plan połączenia technologii Lanteans z ich własną.

Osiem dni trwało wykonanie obliczeń oraz całej tej prowizorki w postaci grubego zwoju kabli, które dosłownie wyrwali z budynku, a które biegły przez kilkaset metrów od wrót do laboratorium…"

.

…Chyba tylko cudem nie brakło im materiału, pomyślała teraz Kate, przyglądając się przewodom leżącym na ziemi.

Mieszkańcy Vallen cały czas pomagali im jak tylko mogli, chociaż zapewne wszystko to, co stworzyła piątka przybyszy, niewiele różniła się dla nich od magii, dodała w myślach z lekkim rozbawieniem i zerknęła na Mili. Dziewczyna zarzuciła jej ramiona na szyję i przytuliła mocno.

Była zaledwie kilka lat młodsza od niej, ciekawa świata i inteligentna - trochę jak rodzynek pośrodku tego pustkowia.

\- Już dobrze, dobrze. Tylko mi się tutaj nie rozrycz ze wzruszenia - parsknęła lekko.

Mili odsunęła się, marszcząc brwi.

\- Czy ty kiedykolwiek bywasz poważna? - spytała, jakby nieco zła.

\- Może, gdyby jakiś Wraith zaczął wymachiwać swoją ssawką przed moim nosem - zażartowała, ale dziewczyna naburmuszyła się jeszcze bardziej, krzyżując ramiona na piersi.- Nie patrz tak na mnie. Przecież nie usiądę tutaj i nie zacznę płakać - mruknął. - Traktuję to jak… przymusowe wakacje... z nieokreśloną datą powrotu do domu - powiedziała sarkastycznie. - Lepiej pomóż mi posprzątać te kable, zanim Wraith wpadają tutaj w odwiedziny i zobaczą to - dodała, zaczynając odpinać je od stargate.

\- Zostaw, są ciężkie. My to zrobimy - powiedział niespodziewanie Kaylon, kładąc dłoń na jej ramieniu.

Był starszym, chudy i siwiejącym facetem, zawsze spokojnym i wiedzącym co powiedzieć.

Kate uśmiechnęła się tylko i skinęła głową, po czym ruszyła w stronę wsi.

Nie prosiła się aby tu być, ale to był jej plan, aby użyć wrót, więc nie byłoby fair, gdyby ktoś inny musiał to zrobić.

Poza tym to ona najlepiej nadawała się kontrolowania całego proces spod wrót… I tylko ona nie pozostawiła nikogo bliskiego w tamtym świecie. Nie miała męża i dzieci czy rodziców, którzy tam czekali. Cała jej najbliższa rodzina nie żyła od roku, a dalsza… dalsza jakoś to zniesie.

Zresztą nie sądziła, aby przyrodni brat jej ojca specjalnie przejął się jej zniknięciem, a rodzina w Polsce… jakoś to zniosą, powtarzała sobie i zagwizdała na psy.

Teraz, jedyną rzeczą o jakiem marzyła Harrigan, był długi sen. Przez ostatnie trzy dni prawie nie spali, popijając wciąż herbatki Miriam - babcia Mili.

Starsza kobieta była kimś w rodzaju tutejszej znachorki, trochę gadatliwą, ale znająca się na ziołach jak

nikt inny. Jej herbatki dawały im większego kopa niż niejeden dopalacz, pomyślała z rozbawieniem Kate.

Ale potrzebowali tego, aby szybko zakończyć plan powrotu.

Dochodząc na skraj łąki, zerknęła na wrota. Mężczyźni odpięli już kable podpięte do wrót i zaczęli zwijać te leżące na ziemi.

Tak, to teraz był jej nowy dom… i nawet w przybliżeniu nie była w stanie określić na jak długo. Możliwe nawet, że do końca jej życia...

Westchnęła ciężko i ruszyła dalej.

\- Pokażesz mi tą rzeźbę z gór? - spytała nagle. - Jestem ciekawa jak wygląda.

\- Jasne - rzuciła wesoło dziewczyna. - Możemy tam iść nawet jutro, jeśli chcesz.

.

.

 **D** rzwi prowadzące na mostek rozsunęły się przed Wraith, ukazując pogrążone niemal w półmroku pomieszczenie, rozświetlane jedynie przez kilka podłużnych, żółtych lamp, umieszczonych w bocznych kolumnach i blade światło ze stropu, rzucające na podłogę powtarzający się, symetryczny wzór .

Centrum dowodzenia hive nie było skomplikowane.

Główne stery znajdowały się w centralnie umieszczonej konstrukcji, przypominającej mównicę, a po jej bokach znajdowały do dwie kolejne, ale już z pełnymi panelami kontrolnymi. W ścianach zamontowano kilka dodatkowych paneli wraz z niewielkimi ekranami, a w miejscu głównego iluminatora znajdował się duży, organiczny ekran ukazujący trasę lotu statku.

Stojący przy jednym z owych bocznych paneli kontrolnych młody Wraith, zerknął kontem oka na swojego dowódcę, który zdecydowanie wyróżniał się wśród większości oficerów na tym hive.

Był wysoki, o proporcjonalnie umięśnionej do wzrostu sylwetce, a jego długie niemal do pasa, gładkie włosy, splecione były częściowo z tyłu głowy. Lewą stronę jego twarzy zdobił spory tatuaż, a brodę dwa cienkie warkoczyki.

Wildfire był jednym z najstarszych Wraith, jakich osobiście poznał młody nawigator. I chociaż sam miał ponad tysiąc lat, to w porównaniu z dziesięcioma tysiącami lat swego dowódcy był jeszcze zwykłym młokosem.

Ale Wraith nie starzeli się tak jak ludzie. Ich niemal nieograniczone zdolności regeneracyjne sprawiały, że Dowódca wyglądał na nie więcej niż czterdzieści ludzkich lat, chociaż urodził się jeszcze przed Wielką Wojną.

Ubrany w swój codzienny, czarny płaszcz, oficer bez słowa podszedł do swego Młodszego Nawigatora, przeglądającego zapiski na organicznym ekranie.

\- Czujniki dalekiego zasięgu znowu zarejestrowały wysoki skok energii na Vallen - poinformował, zanim jego dowódca zdążył o cokolwiek zapytać. - Był równie krótki jak poprzedni, ale nie sądzę, aby było to naturalne zjawisko. Sygnatura tej energii jest zbliżona do tej, jaka powstaje podczas aktywacji wrót… ma jednak bardziej kwantowe podłoże… Niestety analiza danych jeszcze trochę potrwa - dodał, spoglądając w końcu na niego. - Osobiście uważam, że jest to jakieś urządzenie. W pobliżu nie ma żadnego obiektu astronomicznego, które w sposób naturalny mogłoby wywołać podobny efekt.

Po raz pierwszy zaobserwowali to zjawisko dziewięć dni temu, kiedy lecąc do Strefy Neutralnej, zatrzymali się w tym samym miejscu, by schłodzić główny rdzeń.

Wtedy jednak uznał to za przypadek.

Lecz teraz, kiedy odczyty powtórzyły się i były niemal identyczne z poprzednimi, nie miał wątpliwości, że jest to działanie jakiejś technologii…

A jedynymi, którzy byliby zdolnie do stworzenia takiego zjawiska, to Techniczni… lub New Lanteans.

\- W porządku… Pracuj dalej - polecił. - Osobiście sprawdzę co tam się dzieje. I tak miałem się tam wybrać za kilka dni, więc mogę polecieć jeszcze dzisiaj… Mieszkańcy Vallen są zbyt prymitywni na taką technologię - dodał, bardziej do siebie, przyglądając się odczytom.

\- Jeśli ma pan rację, sir, chciałbym uczestniczyć w badaniu tego urządzenia - poprosił.

\- Zgoda, będziesz asystował Stardust… On ma największe doświadczenie z pradawnymi technologiami.

\- Dziękuję, sir.

\- Kiedy rdzeń się schłodzi, lećcie dalej. Dołączę do was później - polecił Dowódca i opuścił mostek, kierując się do najbliższego transportera.

To… odkrycie jego Drugiego Nawigatora, nieco pokrzyżowało mu plany, jednak doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że w obecnych czasach nie można lekceważyć takich rzeczy.

Ludzcy buntownicy stają się coraz to silniejsi, tak samo jak Techniczni, a Szara Rada Wraith z trudem utrzymuje pokój wśród Klanów.

Dlatego też każde "nietypowe" zjawisko należy jak najszybciej zbadać i w razie potrzeby ingerować, zanim stanie się zagrożeniem. Tego nauczyło ich ostatnie sześć lat od Wielkiego Przebudzenia i przybycia New Lanteans.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rozdział 2**

 ** _Nowy dom_** **.**

 ** _Dzień dziesiąty…_**

 **D** zień zbliżał się powoli ku końcowi.

Kolejny męczący dzień w Vallen, pomyślała Kate, kończąc zupę wypełniającą niewielką, gliniana miskę i zerkając przez okno.

Konstrukcja tutejszych budynków bardzo przypominała jej wyglądem architekturę ryglową, chociaż ściany zewnętrzne nie były bielone, a miały bardziej piaskowy kolor. Sam efekt i zapewne sposób wykonania musiał być jednak bardzo podobny, uznała.

A wieczorami, kiedy zapadał mrok i brukowane chodniki prowadzące do centralnego placu ozdobionego fontanną, rozświetlał blask olejowych latarni, to miejsce zaczynało nabierać specyficznej atmosfery, którą znała ze starych, europejskich miast. Może dlatego czuła się dobrze w tym miejscu, pomyślała. Bo przypominało jej znajome miejsca. Nawet wnętrza, pełne drewnianych elementów, praktycznie niczym nie różniły się od starych domów na Ziemi.

Tak, jak duże pomieszczenie, w którym właśnie siedziała, stanowiące połączenie kuchni z jadalnią, do których wchodziło się praktycznie prosto z dworu. Dalej znajdowała się spiżarnia i korytarz prowadzący wprost do tylnego wejścia oraz tego, co można było nazwać łazienką. Natomiast z prawej strony frontowych drzwi stały schody, wiodące do pokoi na piętrze. Całość tworzyła specyficzny, lecz przyjemny klimat… chociaż czasami czuła się tutaj niemal jak w skansenie.

Drzwi domu otworzyły się nagle i do domu Miriam wbiegła grupka dzieciaków, robiąc więcej rumoru niż stado słoni, pomyślała z rozbawieniem Kate, kończąc swój obiad.

\- Będziemy robić wieeeelkie ognisko - zagestykulował jeden z najstarszych chłopców, kiedy wszyscy otoczyli kobietę przy stole.

\- Wujek powiedział, że to na twoją cześć - dodała mała dziewczynka, która wdrapała się na stojące najbliżej krzesło.

Na te słowa Harrigan zatrzymała łyżkę w połowie drogi do ust i uniosła brew.

\- Na moją cześć? - powtórzyła.

\- Tak. Powiedział, że musimy uczcić obecność Avatara…

\- Miałaś jej tego nie mówić - upomniała ją szeptem inna dziewczynka, szturchając lekko.

\- Zapomniałam - jęknęła cichutko.

Kate uśmiechnęła się lekko, dokańczając zupę.

\- Na całe szczęście nic nie słyszałam - dodała, rozbawiona i podniosła się, by umyć miskę w starym, żeliwnym zlewie.

\- A to co za zgromadzenie? - odezwał się nagle ze schodów głos Miriam i wszystkie dzieciaki stanęły niemal na baczność. - No słucham? - dodała, wchodząc do pomieszczenia.

Miriam Lafernan trzymała się bardzo dobrze jak na swoje sześćdziesiąt-kilka lat. Była dosyć szczupłą kobietą średniego wzrostu, a jej długie włosy zdobiły pasemka siwizny, chociaż nie wyróżniały się jeszcze zbytnio na tle ciemnoblond koloru. Twarz o śniadej karnacji, chociaż pokryta już sporą kolekcją zmarszczek, wciąż wydawała się być łagodna i pogodna, a w dużych, zielonych oczy wciąż płonął żar.

A mimo to dzieci czuły przed nią duży respekt… Zresztą nie tylko dzieci, pomyślała z rozbawieniem Kate. Miriam z powodzeniem potrafiła dyrygować większością dorosłych w tej osadzie.

\- My tylko… - zaczął jeden z chłopców.

\- Przyszliśmy powiedzieć Kate o ognisku - dokończył najstarszy.

\- I musicie przy tym robić tyle hałasu?... No dalej, wynocha mi stąd. Idźcie brudzić komu innemu i dajcie jej wreszcie odpocząć - rzuciła, gestykulując rękoma, aby jak najszybciej wyszli z domu. - Ani chwili spokoju z tymi dzieciakami - dodała, kręcąc głową, kiedy zamykała za nimi drzwi.

\- Nasze pojawienie się to sensacja stulecia - odparła rozbawiona Harrigan. - Mają frajdę, jak to dzieci.

Miriam uniosła nieco brew.

\- Skąd wiesz? Podobno nie masz dzieci - spytała podchwytliwie.

\- Ale miałam dwóch, znacznie młodszych braci i kuzynostwo… dla których zawsze robiła jako darmowa opiekunka - mruknęła. - Poza tym nasze miasta pełne są dzieci. Wystarczy być dobrym obserwatorem.

\- Powinnaś mieć własne dzieci - stwierdziła najzwyczajniej w świecie starsza kobieta, podchodząc do garnka z zupą, aby nalać sobie trochę do miski. - Masz do nich podejście.

\- Raczej toleruje je przez pierwszy kwadrans - parsknęła lekko Kate.

\- Kwadrans?

\- Piętnaście minut - wyjaśniła.

Nieraz zapominała, że cześć ziemskiej terminologii jest obca dla tutejszych ludzi.

\- Nie, nie. Masz podejście do dzieci - upierała się przy swoim, siadając przy stole. - Potrafisz opanować nawet tą rozbrykana gromadkę… Powinnaś znaleźć sobie porządnego chłopa i mieć z nim dzieci… Masz dobre kształty. Powinnaś być płodna - stwierdziła z przekonaniem, na co młodsza kobieta przewróciła tylko oczyma. Miriam zignorowała to jednak i nagle przerwała swój posiłek, spojrzała na nią. - Kto wie, może znajdziesz tu jakiegoś dla siebie… Galaktyka jest ich pełna - zachichotała nieco.

\- O ile wcześniej nie zostaną skonsumowani przez Wraith - zażartowała Kate, siadając naprzeciwko niej przy stole.

\- Wraith nie są tacy głupi jak ludzie, aby od razu wybić całą populację - odparła pomiędzy jedną łyzką zupy, a drugą. - Hodują nas bardzo rozważnie.

\- Tak, wiem… to bardzo cierpliwa rasa - parsknęła znowu.

\- Przestaniesz z nich żartować, kiedy zacznie się czas żniw - pogroziła jej łyżką.

Młodsze kobieta nie odpowiedziała, poważniejąc.

\- No właśnie… Skoro już o tym mowa, to jak dawno były tutaj ostatnie żniwa? - spytała po chwili.

Myśl o nalocie na Vallen nie była zbyt przyjemna. Miała w planach przeżyć i znaleźć sposób na powrót do domu, nawet gdyby miała z tego powodu zawitać na Atlantis, więc spotkanie twarzą w twarz z tymi zielonymi karaluchami mogła by poważnie zaszkodzić tym planom, stwierdziła.

\- Chyba ze sto lat temu - odparła Miriam. - Moja prababka była wtedy młodą dziewczyną… Na jej szczęście zbyt młodą.

\- A jak często zdarzają się tutaj żniwa?

\- Zależy jak szybko przyrasta populacja… A ostatnie dwa pokolenia są dośyć liczne. Obecnie jest nas grubo ponad dwa tysiące… Spodziewam się więc, że mogę doczekać kolejnych żniw Wraith - mruknęła.

Zapadła cisza.

Obu kobietom ta myśl zdecydowanie nie odpowiadała… chociaż każdej z nich z różnych powodów. Jednak w każdym przypadku stawka była ta sama: przetrwanie.

Do tej pory Kate Harrigan nie myślała zbytnio o realiach świata, w którym się znalazła. Nie miała na to czasu. Całą swoją uwagę skupiała na pracy nad generatorem mostów międzywymiarowym i powrotem do domu. Nie było czasu na rozważania…

Ale teraz… teraz będzie miała go mnóstwo, pomyślała niechętnie. I dlatego ta myśl coraz częściej zaczynała zaprzątać jej głowę… I powoli zaczynało do niej docierać gdzie jest i z czym może przyjść się jej zmierzyć.

I chociaż to wszystko wciąż wydawało się być dla niej abstrakcyjne, to jednak powoli zaczynała dopuszczać do siebie świadomość, że oglądanie serialu na ekranie telewizora to jedno… a znalezienie się w takiej sytuacji, to zdecydowanie mniej zabawna rzecz.

\- Idę się wykąpać - odezwała się w końcu, przerywając grobową ciszę i wstając powoli od stołu.

\- Nie zapomnij o ognisku - odparła Miriam, kiedy młodsza kobieta ruszyła w kierunku łazienki.

\- Przyjdę później… Nie mam ochoty na świętowanie - niemal mruknęła i weszła do niewielkiego pomieszczenia.

Poza sporą, żeliwną wanną i umywalką, znajdowało się tam jedynie kilka półek wypełnionych różnymi przyborami i dwa duże wiklinowe kosze.

Kiedy po raz pierwszy oprowadzano ich po osadzie, byli mile zaskoczeni tutejszym systemem kanalizacyjnym. Każdy dom posiadał dostęp do ciepłych wód, sprowadzanych z pobliskich źródeł geotermalnych skomplikowanym jak na tą społeczność systemem rur. Wystarczyło użyć ręcznej pompy, aby gorąca woda popłynęła z kranu.

Osobny system rur odprowadzał ścieki do odległych bio-oczyszczalni: wielkich połaci płytkich stawów porośniętych wysoką, przypominającą szuwary rośliną. Żyła ona w niezwykłej symbiozie ze szczepem bakterii, rozkładającym to, co napływało z domostw, a jej dodatkowy atutem był przyjemny, nieco cytrynowy zapach, który niwelował częściowo nieprzyjemny zapach ścieków.

Mili, wnuczka Miriam, opowiadała im, że latem cały ten teren pokrywa jasno-chabrowy płaszcz, kiedy roślina zaczynała kwitnąć.

Kate widziała przedstawiający ten widok obraz, namalowany dawno temu przez jednego z mieszkańców Vallen i musiała przyznać, że jego autor musiał być niezwykle utalentowany. Obraz był idealny, niemal jakby patrzyła na zdjęcie, stwierdziła wtedy… Niezwykłe piękno naturalnej oczyszczalni ścieków, pomyślała z lekkim rozbawieniem i weszła powoli do wanny.

Woda była nieco za ciepła, ale jej skóra szybko przyzwyczaiła się do temperatury. Ułożyła się wygodnie, podkładając niewielki ręcznik pod kark i zamknęła oczy, próbując się zrelaksować. Unoszący się delikatny zapach olejków wlanych do wody, miał jej w tym pomóc.

Po raz pierwszy od dziewięciu dni miała chwilę wytchnienia… i spokoju. Tak, zdecydowanie tego było jej trzeba, pomyślała z błogim uśmiechem, biorąc głębszy wdech.

Nawet nie zorientowała się kiedy zasnęła…

.

 **"…O** śmioletnia dziewczynka siedziała na łóżku, przeglądając grubą książkę i bazgrząc jednocześnie coś w zeszycie. Nie były to jednak notatki z tego, co przeczytała, a niezgrabne rysunki, bardziej szkice, bliżej nieokreślonej konstrukcji.

Promienie słońca wpadały do niewielkiego pokoju przez spore okno, a z zewnątrz dobiegały odgłosy bawiących się dzieci. Ale dziewczynka ignorowała je zupełnie, skupiona na wypełniającej książkę treści.

\- _Kate, weź brata na spacer_ \- odezwał się po polsku, z innego pomieszczenia, kobiecy głos i po chwili w progu pokoju pojawiła się jego właścicielka. - _Słyszysz co do ciebie mówię?_ \- spytała, nieco poirytowana brakiem reakcji ze strony córki.

\- _Ale ja czytam_ \- jęknęła, zła.

\- _Poczytasz później_ … _Patrz jaka ładna pogoda_ \- dodała kobieta, gestem ręki wskazując w kierunku okna.

\- _Dlaczego ja muszę z nim iść_? - fuknęła, z irytacją zamykając książkę. - _To nie moje dziecko_.

\- _Nie bądź bezczelna!_ \- skarciła ją stanowczo matka.

\- _Ale to niesprawiedliwe_ \- rzuciła, wstając z łóżka. - _Jak chce się pobawić z koleżankami, to każesz mi z nim iść_ … _Jak czytam, też każesz mi z nim iść!_ \- dodała, wyraźnie zła i ostentacyjnie wyszła z pokoju, by przejść w kierunku drzwi wejściowych do mieszkaniach, gdzie zostawiła swoje buty.

\- _Korona z głowy ci nie spadnie, jak weźmiesz brata na spacer_ \- warknęła za nią kobieta.

\- _Jasne_ \- mruknęła. - _Jestem u babci, to każą mi pilnować Izy. Jestem w domu, to każesz mi pilnować Tomka_ … _Znaleźli sobie darmową niańkę_ \- wymamrotała pod nosem.

\- _Jeszcze słowo, a nie wyjdziesz nigdzie przez najbliższy miesiąc_!...

\- _Czy ten spacer nie może poczekać?_ \- wtrącił spokojnie łamaną polszczyzną mężczyzna, stając w drzwiach większego z dwóch pokoi mieszkania.

\- _Stajesz po jej stronie_? - spytała lekko oburzona kobieta. - _Nie ma nic do roboty. Może go zabrać na spacer._

\- _Akurat w tej kwestii musze przyznać jej rację_ … _Po pierwsze czytała, a ty jej przerwałaś i każesz iść z małym na dwór_ … _Też zauważyłem, że cokolwiek zaczyna robić, wysyłasz ją z małym na spacer_ …

\- _Jest wystarczająco duża, aby chociaż trochę zająć się bratem_ \- fuknęła na niego kobieta.

\- _Przecież się nim zajmuje_ … _Chociażby w nocy, wstając do niego, kiedy płacze, bo my nie słyszymy, chociaż mały leży tuż obok w łóżeczku_ … _To chyba o czymś świadczy, prawda_? - skwitował, wciąż łagodnym tonem głosu. - _Zabierasz jej ostatnio każdą jej wolną chwilę. To dziecko. Powinna się bawić i zajmować swoimi sprawami, a nie wciąż niańczyć rodzeństwo czy kuzynostwo_.

\- _Ja też się zajmowała i jakoś żyję_ \- fuknęła ponownie kobieta.

\- _To nie znaczy, że musisz powielać te błędy_ …

\- _Błędy_?! - przerwała mu gniewnie. - _To teraz jestem złą matką_?!

\- _Nie to miałem na myśli_ … - próbował usprawiedliwić się mężczyzna.

\- _Czy zamiast się kłócić, możecie mi znieść wózek_? - przerwała im dziewczynka, zanim kobieta zdążyła zaooponować na słowa męża.

\- _Nie trzeba._ _Sama z nim pójdę na spacer_ … _W końcu to moje dziecko, nie twoje_ \- wytknęła jej matka. - _Idź czytać te swoje książki, skoro je cenisz bardziej niż własnego bra_ …

Przerwała, widząc wściekłość w oczach dziewczynki, kiedy zaciskała ze złości małe pięści i usta. Ale to nie ten widok był powodem, dla którego kobieta zamilkła, lecz znajdujące się w pobliżu dziecka rzeczy, które właśnie zaczęły delikatnie drżeć i podskakiwać.

\- Kate, przestań… słyszysz?... Kate! - upomniał ją stanowczo po angielsku ojciec.

Rozluźniła się i spojrzała na niego, jakby nieco zaskoczona.

\- _Weź brata i zaczekaj na zewnątrz. Zaraz zniosę ci wózek_ \- dodał, już spokojnie z łagodnym uśmiechem.

Nie odpowiedziała. Chwyciła tylko półtorarocznego chłopczyka za rączkę i wyszła z nim na klatkę schodową. Dopiero wtedy mężczyzna spojrzał na swoja żonę. Była niemal blada ze strachu.

\- Widziałeś to? - wydusiła w końcu z siebie i spojrzała prosto w jego oczy. - Musimy coś z tym zrobić… zanim ona komuś zrobi krzywdę.

\- Niby co chcesz zrobić? Oddać ją do jakiegoś zakładu?

Kobieta spojrzała na niego surowo.

\- Żeby się nad nią pastwili? Jak możesz tak mówić? Przecież to nasza córka.

\- Więc zacznij ją tak traktować - skarcił ją. - Reaguje tak tylko w gniewie… Kiedyś nie przeszkadzały ci jej

zdolności i potrafiłaś ją w porę utemperować, ale odkąd urodził się Dawid, przestałaś się nią zajmować… Albo traktujesz ją jak służącą… Książkę, którą czyta, ja rozumiałem dopiero w szkole średniej. A ona już bez problemu rozwiązuje zawarte w niej zadania.

\- No właśnie. To geniusz… Super geniusz. I jest o wiele dojrzalsza i samodzielniejsza, niż jej rówieśnicy. W wieku Tomka też była już o wiele bardziej samodzielna, a on jest jak każde inne dziecko w tym wieku i potrzebuje znacznie więcej uwagi…

\- Kate też wciąż jest dzieckiem… I także wciąż potrzebuje uwagi matki - przerwał jej zanim zdążyła odpowiedzieć. - Wiem, że obie jesteście podrażnione z powodu przeprowadzki… ale to ty jesteś dorosła, a nie ona. Więc nie wymagaj od niej zachowania, jak od dorosłej osoby - dodał i wyszedł z mieszkania.

Siedząca na zewnątrz na schodach dziewczynka, spojrzała na niego, trzymając brata na kolanach.

\- Wiesz, że tutaj wszystko słychać? - spytała po angielsku, jakby z lekkim rozbawieniem.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się szerzej.

\- A może po prostu ty masz super słuch? - zażartował, chwytając stojący pod ścianą dziecięcy wózek spacerowy.

\- Nie. To drzwi są cienkie - stwierdziła spokojnie i ruszyła za nim powoli, wciąż trzymając brata za rączkę, kiedy niezgrabnie pokonywał każdy następny schód **…"**

.

 **…K** toś zapukał do drzwi.

Kate nie zareagowała w pierwszej chwili, więc pukanie powtórzyło się, intensywniej. Dopiero wtedy drgnęła gwałtownie i otworzyła oczy.

Spojrzała w kierunku drzwi.

\- Tak?

\- Idziesz na ognisko? - odezwał się z drugiej strony głos Mili. - Siedzisz tam już od godziny.

\- Chyba przysnęłam… Przyjdę za niedługo.

\- OK… To my już idziemy.

\- W porządku - odparła i przetarła twarz dłońmi.

Sen, który miała, zaskoczył ją. Nie miała pojęcia dlaczego przyśniło się jej akurat to konkretne wydarzenie. Może ze względy na to, jak szorstko Miriam potraktowała tamte dzieciaki, pomyślała i wyszła z wanny. Przypomniała sobie natomiast, że od tamtego dnia jej relację z matką zaczęły się poprawiać… a jej napady gniewu zanikać… i wraz z nimi przejawy telekinezy.

Uniosła dłoń, przyglądając się jej przez dłuższą chwilę, aż w końcu zaczęła formować się nad nią niewielka, blada kula energii. No właśnie, jej zdolności, pomyślała. Tutaj wszystkich wprawiały w zachwyt, gdyż uważali ją za Avatara, istotę wyższą… na Ziemi zamknięto by ją w laboratorium, jako wybryk natury. Co za ironia losu, stwierdziła z rozbawieniem. Dopiero lądując w innym wymiarze, została zaakceptowana przez jej własny gatunek wraz z wszystkimi tymi… sztuczkami, jak mawiał zawsze żartobliwie jej ojciec.

Zamknęła dłoń, a kula zniknęła.

Ubrała się szybko i wyszła na dwór tylnym wejściem. Ostatnie promienie słońca sprawiały, że odległe górskie szczyty z szarych stały się lekko rdzawe, a niebo nabrało ciemno-purpurowych barw. Wzięła głębszy oddech, przymykając z zadowoleniem oczy. Dawno już nie widziała tak pięknego widoku. I dawno już nie czuła się tak spokojna.

Spojrzała na wschód, gdzie na granatowej płachcie widać już było pierwsze gwiazdy. Jutro zdecydowanie będzie musiała wybrać się na wycieczkę po okolicy, pomyślała i ruszyła powoli skrajem osady w kierunku głównego skweru. Wąska, wydeptana ścieżka, prowadziła z tyłu licznych domostw, lecz po drodze nie spotkała nikogo z mieszkańców. Najwyraźniej była ostatnią osobą, która jeszcze nie dotarła na miejsce, uznała i przyspieszyła kroku.

Ukryty wśród potężnych drzew i kwitnących krzewów pobliskiego zagajnika Wraith, przyglądał się jej, dopóki nie zniknęła w wąskiej, brukowanej uliczce. Nie przypominał sobie, aby widział ją tutaj pół roku temu, kiedy ostatni raz zaglądał do swojego laboratorium ukrytego w lesie. Miał bardzo dobra pamięć do twarzy… nawet ludzkich, a jej twarz zdecydowanie by zapamiętał. Widział wiele pięknych ludzkich samic w swoim długim życiu, lecz ta miała w sobie coś, co od razu przykuwało uwagę.

Także jej strój nie pasował do tych, jakie nosili miejscowi. Musiała zatem pochodzić nie tyle z innej osady, co z innej planety, stwierdził. Ciekawe co tutaj robi? Być może to czyjaś krewna… lub partnerka dla jednego z miejscowych mężczyzn, pomyślał i nagle zorientował się jak bardzo zaprząta sobie umysł tą ludzką samicą.

Ostatni raz zdarzyło mu się to kilkaset lat temu… i źle się skończyło, upomniał sam siebie i ruszył dalej,

szybko pokonując otwartą przestrzeń między gajem a pierwszymi domami. Musiał się spieszyć. Do jego laboratorium było jeszcze sporo drogi, a on zostawił myśliwiec ukryty w pobliżu wrót, by móc z bliska

sprawdzić co mogło być przyczyną dziwnych odczytów energii odkrytych przez jego oficera. A teraz nadarzała się ku temu doskonała okazja. Cała osada zebrała się na głównym placu, przy dużym ognisku, świętując… chociaż nie przypominał sobie, aby w tym okresie mieszkańcy Vallen obchodzili jakieś coroczne święto.

Szybko zapadający zmrok ułatwiał mu poruszanie się między domami, kiedy ostrożni zbliżał się do centrum osady. Skręcając w kolejna uliczkę, zatrzymał się gwałtownie. Kilka set metrów dalej, pośrodku okrągłego placu, płonęło duże ognisko, wokół którego zebrali się chyba wszyscy mieszkańcy. Pobieżnie oszacował ich

liczbę. Populacja Vallen znacznie zwiększyła się przez ostatnie dwa pokolenia. Jeżeli ta tendencja się utrzyma i nie nastąpi żadna epidemia, zapowiadały się obfite żniwa, a to coraz większa rzadkość od kilku lat, pomyślał z zadowoleniem.

Stał tak przez dłuższy czas, obserwując ich uważnie, ale zachowanie ludzi nie wskazywało na nic niezwykłego. Śmiali się, tańczyli, jedli i pili… jak zawsze podczas ich uroczystości. Nic nie wskazywało na to, że w ciągu kilku ostatnich dni wydarzyło się tutaj coś niezwykłego. A pojawienie się zaawansowanego urządzenia, jak podejrzewał Sharpwind, z pewnością byłoby takim niezwykłym wydarzeniem… I wtedy ci ludzie z pewnością nie zachowywaliby się tak niefrasobliwie, pomyślał. Każda ludzka społeczność w tej galaktyce doskonale wiedziała, że Wraith szybko niszczą jakikolwiek przejaw mogącej im zagrażać technologii. Zbyt wysoce rozwinięta ludzka społeczność sprawiała tylko kłopoty. Tacy ludzie zaczynali uważać, że są w stanie przeciwstawić się i wywalczyć sobie wolność… na swoje nieszczęście zawsze przypłacali to sporymi stratami.

Coś zimnego i wilgotnego dotknęło jego palców. Odwrócił się gwałtownie i cofnął o krok, skrywając jeszcze bardziej w mroku. Tuż przed nim stało czworonożne stworzenie o szaro-białej sierści i z szeroko otwartą paszczą, z której zwisał długi język. Stało, spoglądając na niego spokojnie i merdające ogonem. Wraith warknął cicho. Zwierzę przekrzywiło nieco głowę, jakby nasłuchiwało i po chwili ponownie zaczęło jeszcze mocniej merdać ogonem.

Dowódca widział kiedyś podobne stworzenia, ale nigdy na tej planecie. _Laupus_ hodowane były tylko przez nieliczne, koczownicze ludzkie plemiona, w celu ochrony przed dzikimi zwierzętami i to w zupełnie innej części galaktyki. Zresztą to stworzenie znacznie różniło się wyglądem od tych, które widział. Tak samo jak jego zachowanie. Nie warczało, a on nie wyczuwał w nim agresji, a wręcz przeciwnie… wydawało się być bardzo przyjaźnie nastawienie.

\- Czego chcesz? - mruknął szeptem Wraith, na co stworzenie zaczęło szybciej machać ogonem i

podeszło bliżej.

 _Laupus_ znowu szturchnął jego dłoń nosem, a potem przylgnął cielskiem do jego nóg, spoglądając w górę wyczekująco z tym jego szeroko otwartym pyskiem. Wyglądał niemal jakby się śmiał, stwierdził Wildfire.

\- Chcesz się bawić? - zauważył i ostrożnie wyciągnął do niego rękę.

Zwierzę natychmiast przysunęło swój kudłaty łeb, ocierając go o dłoń. Wraith zgiął lekko palce, zaczynając drapać nieco _laupus_ po głowie. Uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust, kiedy kudłate stworzenie naprężyło kark. Wydawało się być bardzo zadowolone z tego zabiegu.

\- Lubisz to, prawda? - spytał i wtedy zauważył owiniętą wokół jego szyi grubą, parcianą opaskę, zapinaną na metalową sprzączkę.

Przymocowany był do niej kawałek metalowej blaszki. Przyjrzał się jej. Widniał na niej starannie wyryty napis. Wraith zmrużył nieco oczy.

\- Shinouk!

Kobiecy głos, który rozległ się nagle w pobliżu, sprawił, że Dowódca wyprostował się gwałtownie, szukając wzrokiem jego źródła.

\- Shinouk! - powtórzyło się wołanie, tym razem bliżej i chwile później na końcu długiej, wąskiej uliczki pojawiła się jego właścicielka, zatrzymując się.

Była średniego wzrostu, szczupła, o długich falistych włosach opadających lekko na ramiona i plecy - ta sama, którą widział wcześniej, ukryty w gaju. Pląsające na jej twarz cienie i światła sprawiały, że jej uroda wydała mu się jeszcze bardziej pociągająca… Dawno już nie widział tak pięknej ludzkiej samicy.

A teraz stała jeszcze bliżej niego, niż poprzednio.

Podparła się w pasie, wyraźnie poirytowana i spojrzała za siebie.

\- Super. Teraz będę go szukała przez pół nocy - mruknęła. - Mówiłam ci, żebyś nie spuszczała ich ze smyczy. Ta rasa ma ucieczki i kłusownictwo w genach… Teraz zapewne dusi komuś połowę drobiu - warknęła pod nosem.

\- Przepraszam. Myślałam, że będą się kręciły miedzy nami - jęknęła inna, młoda kobieta.

\- Taaa. Dopóki ktoś je drapie albo się z nimi bawi… Mówiłam ci, że to specyficzna rasa. Słuchają kiedy chcą i robią co chcą… Tashke jeszcze jakoś da się przywołać albo zwabić na smakołyk. Shin już od lat nie daje się na to nabrać… Chyba że ma wyjątkowo dobry dzień - mruknęła. - Shinouk!

Zawołała ponownie, a potem powiedziała coś w języku, który Wraith słyszał po raz pierwszy, chociaż miał styczność z setkami ludzkich dialektów, a nawet odrębnych języków. Ale ten był dla niego zupełnie nowy… i niezrozumiały.

\- Nic nie rozumiem co mówisz - jęknęła Mili.

\- I dobrze… Przeklinałam sobie - burknęła Kate.

\- Och… Przecież przeprosiłam.

\- Wybacz, ale twoje przeprosiny na nic mi się zdają, jak będę musiała go szukać po lesie pięćdziesiąt kilometrów dalej - wytknęła jej, wciąż rozglądając się po okolicy, próbując dostrzec jakikolwiek ruch w blasku ulicznych latarni.

\- Nie przesadzaj… - machnęła ręką Mili, ale zaraz spoważniała, widząc ponure spojrzenie kobiety.

\- To husky. Przez tysiąclecia hodowano je, by ciągnęły sanie na długich dystansach. Są szybkie… Nawet ten spaślak - mruknęła.

\- Mówiłaś, że specjalnie są grube, żeby nie miały sił daleko uciekać - przypomniała jej.

\- To była ironia… Żart - odcięła. - Przytyły, bo od kilku miesięcy nie miałam czasu z nimi trenować - mruknęła ponownie.

\- Więc może nie uciekł daleko? - odparła optymistycznie.

\- Taaa. Marzenia też piękna rzecz - wymamrotała i już chciała ruszyć dalej, kiedy nagle katem oka dostrzegła ruch w uliczce, a chwile później uśmiechnięta psią mordę. - _Tu jesteś_ \- rzuciła po polsku i znowu podparła się w pasie. - _Zżarłeś komuś coś?_ \- spytała. - _Jak znowu będę musiała zapłacić za zagryzioną kurę_ … - pogroziła mu palcem, ale pies wydawał się być tylko jeszcze bardziej zadowolony.

Mili zachichotała.

\- Chyba zupełnie nic sobie nie robi z twoich gróźb - parsknęła. - Zresztą to zwierzę. I tak nic nie rozumie.

\- Zdziwiła byś się ile rozumie… Tylko udaje, bo wtedy nic od niego nie wymagają - dodała, marszcząc brwi i spoglądając wymownie na psa. - Jak jedno tak i drugie zresztą - mruknęła i wskazała palcem w kierunku ogniska. - _Idź do Tashy_. _Gdzie Tasha?_ \- dodała po polsku.

Stworzenie spojrzało na nią, a potem wesoło pobiegło w kierunku bawiących się ludzi.

Kate spojrzała na Mili z szerokim uśmiechem zadowolenia.

\- Przypadek - stwierdziła dziewczyna.

\- Kazałam mu iść do Tashki… Psy to drapieżniki, których przodkowie polowali w stadach, a drapieżnik z natury musi być sprytniejszy niż jego ofiara… Szacuje się, że psy maja inteligencję trzy-cztero letniego dziecka… Ile rozumie takie dziecko z tego, co do niego mówisz? - spytała spokojnie, unosząc nieco brwi.

\- Inteligencja to kwestia sporna - rzuciła Mili.

\- Tak. Szczególnie w przypadku ludzi - zadrwiła Kate.

\- Mówisz o mnie? - spytała urażona.

Kobieta westchnęła tylko ciężko, kręcąc głową.

Dziewczyna rozejrzała się niepewnie po mrocznych zaułkach.

\- Czy my też możemy wracać do reszty? - spytała, oplatając się ramionami. - Znowu mam te przeczucie.

\- O Wraith? - spytała. - Panikujesz… Pożyczę ci paralizator - zażartowała, poklepując ją po ramieniu, po czym ruszyła w drogę powrotną na główny plac.

\- Para-co? - rzuciła Mili, ruszając za nią.

\- Takie urządzenie wytwarzające lekki, aczkolwiek bolesny ładunek prądu - wyjaśniła. - Porażona osoba może nawet chwilowo stracić przytomność… jak ustawisz na maksa.

\- I to działa?

\- Na Wraith?... Nie wiem, jeszcze nie miałam okazji wypróbować… Ale skoro masz przeczucie, że jakiś się tutaj kręci, to można sprawdzić.

\- Wolała bym nie musieć tego sprawdzać - mruknęła młoda kobieta.

\- No co ty… może być zabawnie… Wyobrażam sobie minę takiego osobnika - parsknęła.

Mili spojrzała na nią ponuro.

\- Przestaniesz sobie z tego żartować? Nie będziesz się śmiała, kiedy któregoś spotkasz.

\- Sorry, ale to silniejsze ode mnie… No wiesz, film i tak dalej - zachichotała lekko. - A apropo łapania Wraith. Idę jutro na wycieczkę w góry. Załapujesz się?

\- Czy co robię?

Harrigan przewróciła oczyma.

\- Czy idziesz ze mną - wyjaśniła.

\- Łapać Wraith?! Chyba oszalałaś!

\- Na wycieczkę, kobieto… Mówię o wycieczce - odparła zrezygnowana, kręcąc głową. - Bo już nie mam nic lepszego do roboty tylko uganiać się za jakimś zielonym karaluchem - mruknęła, zerkając na nią z nuta ironii.

\- Po tobie wszystkiego można się spodziewać - odparła z powagą dziewczyna.

Kobieta westchnęła tylko ciężko.

\- _To będą naprawdę dłuuugie wakacje_ \- wymamrotała po polsku.

\- Znowu przeklinasz? - zganiła ją lekko Mili.

\- Nie, tylko narzekam na ciebie - odcięła, ponownie posyłając jej ironiczne spojrzenie.

Przysłuchujący się całej rozmowie Wraith, wciąż skryty w mroku odległego zakątka uliczki, uśmiechnął się nieco, rozbawiony ostatnim stwierdzeniem Harrigan.

Tak, ta ludzka samica zdecydowanie nie pochodziła z tej planety, pomyślał. Jej słowa i sam sposób wysławiania się świadczyły, że wywodzi się ze społeczeństwa o znacznie większym poziomie wiedzy, niż ten, który posiadają mieszkańcy Vallen.

Ale którego?

I co w takim razie tutaj robi?

Może to badacz? Ludzie są ciekawscy, a poziom ich ciekawości rośnie proporcjonalnie do posiadanej wiedzy.

Zatem być może to właśnie ona odpowiedzialna jest za dziwne odczyty energii, stwierdził… i zmarszczył nieco czoło, patrząc jak odchodzi.

Cały czas nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że gdzieś już ją widział.


	3. Chapter 3

Rozdział 3

 ** _Mój pierwszy Wraith_** **.**

 ** _Dzień trzynasty…_**

 **W** ycieczka w góry została zastąpiona popołudniowym spacerem po lesie.

Po pierwsze, Kate była tak zmęczona, że następnego dnia po ognisku, wstała dopiero przed południem. Ostatnie kilka dni niemal całodobowego wysiłku umysłowego sprawiło, że teraz czuła się, jakby ktoś wyssał z niej wszystkie siły… jak na ironię, pomyślała, gdyż znalazła się w świecie, w którym było to dosłownie możliwe.

Po drugie, Kylen Andarias przez dwie godziny opowiadał jej o modernizacji wioski… w której ona, jako wybitny naukowiec - jak podkreślił - mogłaby im bardzo pomóc. Nic skomplikowanego, zaznaczył, gdyż Wraith unicestwiają każde społeczeństwo, które uznają za zagrożenie. Po prostu kilka prostych udogodnień, które ułatwią im życie, ale nie narażą ich na gniew Wraith.

Harrigan zgodziła się. Nie mogła im odmówić. W końcu bardzo wiele im zawdzięczała - ona i jej przyjaciele… którzy, miała nadzieje, wrócili szczęśliwie do domu.

Tak więc odkładając osobiste plany na bok, zaczęła od przedstawienia im na szybko szkiców młynów wodnych i wiatraków, które mogłyby zaopatrzyć Vallen w elektryczność. Przejrzała także projekty tutejszej kanalizacji, która ku jej zaskoczeniu, od dawna funkcjonowała sprawnie w tej małej społeczności, a także systemu melioracyjnego zasilającego pola uprawne.

Postanowiła również wykorzystać pobliskie źródła geotermalne, o których dowiedziała się przypadkiem od Miriam. Być może w późniejszym czasie uda się nawet uruchomić urządzenia napędzane para wodną, których zasadę działania po krótce wyjaśniła tutejszej Radzie, a które pomogły by im przy zbiorach czy w samej osadzie.

Mieszkańcy Vallen bardzo uważnie słuchali tych wszystkich rewolucyjnych dla nich informacji. Nigdy wcześniej nie spotkali nikogo, kto posiadał by tak dużą wiedze na tak wiele różnych tematów. I chociaż przybysze z innego świata wyjaśnili im w miarę prosty sposób jak znaleźli się na tej planecie, to i tak wciąż po części uważano, że Katherin Harrigan może jednak być wysłannikiem Avatars.

Tym samym, którego przybycie zapowiadały od tysiącleci ryciny wysoko w górach.

\- …A skąd wiesz, że to nie za ich sprawą znaleźliście się tutaj? - spytała dwa dni temu w pewnym momencie Miriam, ucinając tym samym szydercze kwestie profesora. - Jeszcze parę dni temu uważaliście nasz świat za… fikcję, a dzisiaj w nim jesteście… Skąd więc pewność, że to nie za sprawą Avatars zostaliście tu przeniesieni?... Nasza przepowiednia ma tysiące lat, a w tej galaktyce te stworzenia - wskazała głową na psy - są wielką rzadkością. Praktycznie znamy je tylko z rzeźby w górach… A jednak, dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności, pojawiacie się wy i one. Jak w przepowiedni.

Wald chciał coś powiedzieć, ale kobieta uciszyła go jednym, ponurym spojrzeniem.

Widząc to, pozostała część ekipy zaproponowała później Miriam, aby wróciła z nimi…. jako poskramiacz profesora, zażartowali…

To był chyba jedyny raz, kiedy widzieli kobietę śmiejąca się, wspomniał z rozrzewnieniem tamten dzień Kate i zatrzymała się na szczycie niewielkiego wzniesienia za wioską, spoglądając za siebie.

Pomiędzy nią, a osadą rozciągała się wielka łąka pełna kolorowych, polnych kwiatów i puszystych traw, ponad którymi wesoło bzyczały owady. Dalej wznosiły się już pierwsze zabudowania Vallen. Widok niemal jak z bajki, pomyślała, przywodzący na myśl małe miasteczko w zapomnianym zakątku Europy

Tak, miała pomagać w modernizacjach... tyle, że po dwóch dniach wykłócania się z miejscowymi "złotymi rączkami" o wszystko, straciła wszelaki zapał do tych planów.

Spakowała więc niewielki plecak, przebrała się i ruszyła z psami na popołudniowy spacer.

Skoro każdy z nich wie lepiej, jak powinno być zrobione to, co zaprojektowała… to proszę bardzo, mają teraz wolną rękę, oznajmiła z irytacją i odwróciwszy się na pięcie, wróciła do domu Miriam.

W prawdzie Kylen pojawił się bardzo szybko, przekonując ją, że powinna wrócić, ale równie szybko zrozumiał, że nowy członek ich społeczności potrzebuje chwili wytchnienia.

\- W porządku. Masz rację - powiedział spokojnie z lekkim uśmiechem. - Zrób sobie przerwę… A za dwa dni sami przyjdą cię prosić abyś wróciła - parsknął.

Zbyt dobrze ich znał, by wiedzieć, że nie będą w stanie razem współpracować, jeśli ktoś nie będzie ich nadzorował.

Każdy z tych mężczyzn zawsze bowiem próbował być liderem i rozkazywać pozostałym, co prowadziło tylko

do kłótni, dlatego też zawsze potrzebowali osoby, która wyręczała by ich wszystkim w tym zadaniu… I tym razem to zadanie przypadło Harrigan.

Jednak w tej chwili, kiedy zmierzała wraz z psami do lasu, była szczęśliwa, że to… "zaszczytne" zadanie w

dniu dzisiejszym ją ominie.

Poprawiła plecak i odpięła psy ze smyczy. Tutaj już nie zagrażały zwierzętom z osady, więc mogły biec swobodnie, szczęśliwe, że wreszcie mogą wyszaleć się dowoli. Chociaż i tak cały czas Kate pilnowała ich za pomocą telepatii - to był jeden z tych nielicznych przypadków, kiedy jej zdolności były bardzo przydatne. Telepatyczna "łączność" z psami pozwalała jej w każdej chwili wpłynąć na ich "naturalne" reakcje, które dla otoczenia mogłyby być niepożądane.

Zwolniła nieco kroku. W tym miejscu rozległe łąki powoli zaczynały ustępować miejsca drzewom, które ostatecznie zupełnie zajęły ich miejsce. Dopiero tam, porośnięty mieszanym lasem teren, zaczął piąć się powoli w górę, by kilkanaście kilometrów dalej przeobrazić się w typowo górski, zakończony pięknymi i majestatycznymi górami krajobraz… górami tak wysokimi, że ich szczyty pokryte były śniegiem przez cały rok.

Przyspieszała kroku, wchodząc do lasu. Tutaj, wysokie i potężne drzewa dawały nieco cienia, chroniąc przed wciąż jeszcze jasnym słońcem. Na Vallen doba trwała trzydzieści godzin, a na dodatek był środek lata, więc dzień był wyjątkowo długi… na tle, że Kate wciąż miała problemy z przystosowaniem się do obowiązującego tutaj czasu.

Rozejrzała się. Z boku, w niewielkim zagłębieniu, dostrzegła szemrzący strumyk o krystalicznie czystą wodą płynącą po większych i mniejszych kamykach. Brak cywilizacji typu ziemskiego od razu był zauważalny, pomyślała z ironią. Tutaj nikt nie wiedział co to zanieczyszczenie środowiska, czy choroby cywilizacyjne. Wszystkie było nieskalane, jak na Ziemi, jeszcze z dwieście lat temu, przed erą rozwoju technologicznego.

Lecz nie tylko ona szybko dostrzegła zachęcająco wyglądający strumień. Dwa psy od razu energicznie pospieszyły w jego kierunku, by zażyć ochładzającej kąpieli. Chociaż klimat w tej okolicy wyglądał na umiarkowany, to jednak i tak dla psów z dalekiej północy wciąż był on za ciepły.

Nie mając innego wyboru, Kate przystanęła, z lekkim rozbawieniem przyglądając się jak oba psy z zadowoleniem rozkładając się w chłodnej wodzie. Lekki, orzeźwiający wiatr zaszeleścił liśćmi drzew i zakołysał delikatnie jej częściowo rozpuszczonymi włosami. Spojrzała w górę, na migoczące wśród wysokich koron drzew promienie słońca.

Gdzieś z góry dobiegł ją dziwny dźwięk… który po chwili powtórzył się. Psy także nasłuchiwały przez chwilę, ale potem wyszły ze strumienia i ruszyły dalej, zadowolone. Zapewne jakieś miejscowe zwierzę, stwierdziła i podążyła za nimi. To by była wielka złośliwość losu, gdyby dźwięk okazał się być statkiem Wraith, pomyślała, a ona właśnie dzisiaj, w jej pierwsze od dawna wolne popołudnie, napotkałaby te zielone karaluchy… zaraz na początku jej przymusowej przeprowadzki do tego świata. Gdyby tak było, to los miałby bardziej sarkastyczne poczucie humoru od niej, mruknęła w myślach.

Kolejny dźwięk dobiegł do jej uszu. Tym razem była to pękająca gałązka.

Spojrzała nerwowo w dół ścieżki… i odetchnęła z ulgą. To było tylko jakieś zwierzę, przypominające leśnego tapira. Chyba zaczyna powoli popadać w paranoję przez te wszystkie "przeczucia" Mili, stwierdziła niechętnie.

Do tej pory zbytnio była zajęta pracą nad ponownym uruchomieniem generatora mostów międzywymiarowych, aby myslec o swojej sytuacji. Lecz teraz… teraz nie miała już czym zając swojego umysłu i świadomość miejsca w którym się znalazła, powoli zaczęła do niej docierać. A wraz z nią cała wiedza jaką posiadała o Wraith.

Przyspieszyła więc, zaczynając truchtać. Może to ją trochę zrelaksuje, pomyślała.

Psy ochoczo ruszył do przodu, bez problemu dotrzymując jej kroku.

Zwolniła dopiero z kilometr dalej.

Właśnie zaczął się mały, leśny kanion, o którym wspominała jej Miriam. Z początku jego strome, skaliste ściany nie były zbyt wysokie, lecz stosunkowo szybko ten stan rzeczy uległ zmianie i kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej zbocza kanionu miały już około stu metrów - wystarczająco, aby spadająca na dół osoba zabiła się na potężnych głazach zalegających na jego dnie.

I wtedy psy zainteresowały się czymś po drugiej stronie... a raczej kimś.

Wysoka postać w czarnym płaszczu i długich, białych włosach patrzyła na nią z drugiego brzegu.

\- _Ooo cholera_ \- mruknęła do siebie po polsku. - _No to wykrakałaś Mili._

Tylko tego jej jeszcze dzisiaj brakowało - Wraith.

Wildfire przystanął na chwilę. Dostrzegł ludzką samicę i jej dwa zwierzęta już wcześniej, ale dopiero teraz ona zauważyła jego. Teraz, w świetle dnia mógł się jej przyjrzeć dokładniej.

A więc to ma być niby Avatar, pomyślał.

Nie wyglądała jakoś szczególnie specjalnie, uznał. Od, po prostu zwykła, ludzka istota. Średniego wzrostu, szczupła. Niby jakie mogłaby stanowić dla niego zagrożenie? - dodał w myślach i uśmiechnął się złośliwie kącikiem ust.

Ale teraz, kiedy na nią patrzył z drugiego brzegu leśnego kanionu, tak naprawdę nie to zaprzątało jego

umysł, lecz ponowne wrażenie, jakby kiedyś już ją spotkał… Bardzo, bardzo dawno temu.

Jej drobną, łagodną twarz, otaczały gęste, faliste włosy spięte niezgrabnie z tyłu, a przylegający do ciała strój bardzo dokładnie podkreślał wszystkie jej kształty…

Bardzo zgrabne kształty, pomyślał, mierząc ją dokładnie wzrokiem.

I nagle Dowódca drgnął, wyrwany ze swoich rozmyślań, kiedy ludzka samica niespodziewanie uśmiechnął się i uniosła nieco dłoń, jakby w powitalnym geście.

Czyżby usłyszała jego myśli? - wzdrygnął się. Nie. To niemożliwe. Przecież to tylko człowiek, pomyślał i warknął pod nosem, upominając sam siebie za tak głupie wnioski.

Nawet z odległości tych kilkudziesięciu metrów, które ich dzieliły, Kate dostrzegła jego ponurą twarz - jakby osobiście wybiła siekierką całą jego rodzinę, pomyślała lekko zniesmaczona i naciągnęła mocniej na czoło czapkę z daszkiem, ruszając dalej.

I nagle uświadomiła sobie, że za kilkadziesiąt metrów obie strony kanionu powinny się połączyć... jak mówiła jej Miriam.

Chwyciła szybko psy i przypięła je do smyczy. Miała cichą nadzieję, że do tego nie dojdzie, ale gdyby jednak ich drogi przecięły się, ten przerośnięty karaluch był jeszcze w stanie spłoszyć jej psy, pomyślała i wyprostowała się, chcąc ruszać dalej, gdy nagle kątem oka dostrzegła, że Wraith zniknął. Rozejrzała się pospiesznie, zaniepokojona, ale nigdzie nie mogła go dostrzec.

Z jednej strony dobrze, uznała, ale z drugiej zmartwiło ją to. Teraz w każdej chwili może pojawić się na jej drodze z tą jego ssawką na dłoni - skrzywiła się niechętnie na samą myśl o tym… i nagle poczuła mocne szarpnięcie. Zniecierpliwione psy postanowiły ruszyć dalej, ciągnąc ją za sobą.

Obserwując uważnie kątem oka okolice, przyspieszyła kroku, podziwiając okolicę.

Tutejsza roślinność zadziwiająco przypominała tą, jaką znała z Ziemi. To niesamowite, że w dwóch odległych galaktykach rozwinęła się tak podobna flora, pomyślała. Wysokie, niczym sekwoje, drzewa i mchy pokrywające ziemię. A może to za sprawą Lantean, którzy sprowadzili tu ze sobą próbki ziemskich roślin i rozprzestrzenili je po całej galaktyce?

Tak, to byłoby bardziej logiczne wyjaśnienie, uznała i zatrzymała się przed miejscem, w którym oba brzegi kanionu łączyły się, zwieńczone wysoką skałą. Rozejrzała się uważnie wokół, ale na szczęście Wraith zniknął bez śladu, odetchnęła z ulgą.

Pochyliła się więc nad psami, aby je odpiąć… i wtedy kątem oka dostrzegła coś czarnego z boku. Wyprostował się gwałtownie i niemal odskoczyła do tyłu na widok Wraith.

\- Jezu, chcesz żebym dostała ataku serca? - wytknęła mu, trzymając mocno dwa psy, które nienal wyrywały się, aby go powitać.

Dowódca przyglądał się im przez chwilę. Większego poznał już wczoraj. Drugi, cały biały, musiał być jego towarzyszką, o której wspominała kobieta. Uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust.

\- Nie jesteś stąd, prawda? - spytał gardłowym głos.

Kate wzdrygnęła się w pierwszej chwili, ale zaraz potem uśmiechnęła z lekką ironią.

\- A co, znasz wszystkich ludzi z osady? - zażartowała, próbując się odprężyć, chociaż spotkanie twarzą w twarz z Wraith zdecydowanie nie sprzyjało takiemu stanowi.

\- Nie… Ale każdy tutejszy mieszkaniec byłby już daleko stąd, na twoim miejscu - powiedział, spoglądając na nią groźnie.

\- Odwiedzam kuzynkę - odparła szybko i uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

\- Z której planety jesteś? - spytał podejrzliwie.

\- Nie sądzę abyś ją znał - machnęła ręką, próbując jakoś wybrnąć z tej sytuacji. - Wiesz, to trochę zadupie, na obrzeżach galaktyki, z dala od szlaków handlowych... Mało kto nas odwiedza...

\- Jak się nazywa? - warknął groźnie.

\- Yyy, Coruscant - rzuciła szybko pierwsza nazwę planety, która przyszła jej do głowy.

Wildfire zmarszczył nieco brwi, zastanawiając się przez chwilę.

\- Mówiłam ci, że prawdopodobnie jej nie znasz - dodała szybko. - Prawdę mówiąc widzę Wraith po raz pierwszy w moim życiu - wyjaśniła, wiedząc, że jej zachowanie musi być dziwne dla niego, jak na człowieka. - Znamy was tylko z legend...

\- Wasze legendy chyba mało wam mówią o nas, skoro wciąż tutaj stoisz - syknął, zbliżając swoja twarz do jej.

Był znacznie wyższy od niej, więc musiał się pochylić.

Harrigan uśmiechnął się tak szeroko, jak tylko mogła, odchylając lekko do tyłu.

\- Wiem, wiem, żywicie się ludźmi… a z jedzeniem się nie dyskutuje - zażartowała. - Tyle, że to ty zacząłeś tę rozmowę - przypomniała mu.

Dowódca Wraith ponownie warknął, pokazując ostre, rekinie zęby.

I wtedy uratowały ją psy - znudzone staniem w miejscu, zaczęły się kręcić i jęczeć.

Wraith spojrzał na nie, jakby z lekką rezerwą, nie będąc pewnym ich zachowania. W prawdzie do tej pory nie przejawiały żadnych oznak agresji, jednak to wciąż były _laupus_ , pomyślał. A dobrze wytresowane _laupus_ potrafią zaatakować w mgnieniu oka na znak człowieka… Przekonał się o tym dawno temu osobiście, przypomniał sobie niechętnie tamto zdarzenie.

\- Twoja planeta musi być bardzo zapomniana, gdyż takie istoty są rzadko spotykane.

\- To… jakby inna odmiana _laupus_ …psy - wyjaśniła. - Zazwyczaj są trzymane do ochrony i towarzystwa... Chociaż ta odmiana jest akurat bardziej do towarzyszem - dodała, chociaż sama nie wiedziała dlaczego.

Może odruchowo, tak jak zawsze robiła to na Ziemi, w przypadku ludzi niepewnych co do reakcji psów. Więc teraz, widząc zaniepokojenie na twarzy Wraith na widok kręcących się niespokojnie zwierząt, zrobiła to samo… Chociaż było to nierozsądne z jej strony, pomyślała zaraz, gdyż właśnie zwiększyła jego przewagę w przypadku, gdyby próbował ją zaatakować.

Dowódca wyraźnie rozluźnił się na jej słowa, teraz już spokojnie przyglądając się psom, które oczywiście były szczęśliwe, że ktoś zwrócił na nie uwagę. Po chwili wyciągnął rękę, a one jeszcze bardziej zaczął machać ogonami.

Utrzymywanie ich w miejscu stało się dla Kate trudniejsze.

\- Czy mógłbyś? - mruknęła. - Jeśli je puszczę, zaczną na ciebie skakać… Niestety trudno je oduczyć tego sposobu okazywania radości na czyjś widok.

Ale on nie zareagował... więc Harrigan zmarszczyła czoło, zniesmaczona i nagle puściła szelki.

Wraith aż odskoczył do tyłu, gdy oba psy prawie wystrzeliły z miejsca, a następnie zaczęły się łasić do niego, podskakując i jęcząc z radości. Warknął, starając się je odstraszyć… Ale one spojrzał tylko na niego na chwilę, zaskoczone wydanym przez niego dźwiękiem, a potem ponownie zaczęły kręcić się wokół niego.

Kate uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, złośliwie. To był zabawny widok, pomyślała. Wraith nie wiedział, jak poradzić sobie z ta podwójną, kudłatą dawką radości klejącą się do niego.

\- Ostrzegałam - parsknęła.

Spojrzał na nią wściekle.

\- Spokojnie... Jeśli je zignorujesz, przestaną się tobą interesować - rzuciła niedbale i ruszyła powoli dalej, by dopiero po chwili zagwizdać na palcach.

Psy popatrzyły za nią, przez chwilę jakby zastanawiając się czy iść, czy zostać z nowym, potencjalnym kompanem do zabaw. Ale kiedy Wraith warknął ponownie, tym razem głośniej i groźniej, nieco je przestraszył i od razu pobiegły za kobietą.

\- _Co_? _Wielki, paskudny robal was nastraszył?_ … _Dobrze wam tak,_ _mali zdrajcy_ \- rzuciła po polsku i podrapała je po głowach, kiedy zaczęły szturchać jej dłonie nosami. - _Tak, tak, wiem_. _Wstrętny, przerośnięty karaluch_ \- dodała i spojrzała w miejsce, w którym stał. Lecz jego już tam nie było. Rozejrzała się wokół. - _Albo on się teleportuje…_ _albo jest tu jakieś ukryte wejście do jaskini, jak w filmie_ \- mruknął, zerkając na sporą skalną ścianę z boku, po czym ruszyła dalej.

.

.

 **W** ildfire posadził swój myśliwiec na jednej z platform w głównym hangarze, ale nie od razu opuścił jego wnętrze.

Jego umysł wciąż zaprzątała myśl o ludzkiej samicy i jej powiązaniach z tajemniczymi odczytami energii na Vallen. Znał legendę ludzi zamieszkujących tą planetę - legendę o przybyciu wysłannika Avatars. A to, co zobaczył i czego się dowiedział, pasowało bardzo dobrze do tej legendy. A mimo to wciąż odrzucał od siebie myśl, że to wszystko może być prawdą.

I myśl, że kobieta, którą widział, może być zapowiedzianym tysiące lat temu wysłannikiem Avatarem. Oznaczałoby to bowiem, że sama jest jednym z nich… A on osobiście wolałby, aby tak nie było. Wolałby aby była tylko zwykłym śmiertelnikiem… chociaż teraz nie chciał tego przyznać nawet sam przed sobą.

Pogrążony w swoich rozmyślaniach, nawet nie zauważył, kiedy się korytarza wyłonił się inny Wraith.

Stardust był nieco niższy od swego siostrzeńca, ale o podobnej budowie ciała. Jego gładkie, jedwabiste włosy sięgające ramion, tylko po bokach twarzy upięte były w dwa cienkie warkoczyki. Lewe oko zdobi natomiast wymyślny tatuaż.

Należał do Najstarszych Wraith, urodzonych na długo przed Wielką Wojną. I był jedyną rodziną, jaka

pozostała Wildfire po zakończeniu wojny. Kiedyś sam był Hivemaster, Dowódcą Nebula, ale po zakończeniu wojny przekazał tą funkcję swojemu siostrzeńcowi i wrócił do tego, czym zajmował się kiedyś: do naprawiania statków. Wolał to o wiele bardziej, niż dowodzenie hive. Mniej kłopotów i mniej stresów.

Zresztą po wojnie z Lanteanami i tak nastał czas, aby ustąpić wreszcie miejsca młodszemu pokoleniu.

Pozwolić im się wykazać… I pozwolić im stworzyć nowy świat, w którym żyli przez kolejne dziesięć tysięcy lat. Bo ich świat, świat Najstarszych, przepadł wraz z nastaniem wojny. I wraz ze zniszczeniem Patrii - ich rodzimej planety.

\- Nad czym tak medytujesz? - spytał z lekkim przekąsem.

Młodszy Wraith drgnął, wyrwany ze swoich rozmyślań.

\- Nad niczym szczególnym - mruknął i podniósł się, by wyskoczyć z myśliwca.

\- Hmm, doprawdy? Wyglądało, jakby coś cię poważnie trapiło - zauważył. - Czyżby miało to związek z dziwnymi odczytami energii na Vallen? - zapytał, nie zmieniając tonu.

\- Sharpwind ci powiedział? - mruknął nieco niezadowolony.

\- No cóż, trudno było nie zauważyć, że zniknąłeś nagle na dwa dni - odparł z nuta ironii. - A więc jak tam śledztwo? - dopytywał się, wciąż z wyraźnym rozbawieniem. - A może bardziej zajęty byłeś ganianiem za miejscowymi futrzakami? - parsknął, zerkając na dolną cześć jego płaszcza, na której widać było pełno jasnej sierści.

Wildfire także spojrzał w dół i skrzywił usta, niezadowolony.

\- Nie - burknął. - To sierść _laupus_ …

\- _Laupus_? - powtórzył z niepokojem.

\- Tak… Ale były jakieś dziwne.

\- To znaczy? - zainteresował się Pierwszy Oficer.

\- Są bardziej… przyjacielskie… Podchodziły do każdego… Ludzka samica, do której należą, nazywała je psami. W rozmowie z innymi wspominała, że ta konkretna odmiana była hodowana dla towarzystwa… I rzeczywiście zupełnie nie przejawiały jakiejkolwiek agresji. Wręcz domagały się mojej uwagi.

Stardust przyglądał mu się uważnie cały czas i na koniec zmarszczył lekko czoło.

\- Jakiego koloru były te _laupus_? - spytał.

Jego słowa nieco zaskoczyły Wildfire. Teraz on zmarszczył nieco brwi.

\- Jeden szaro-biały, a drugi cały biały - odpowiedział powoli. - Dlaczego pytasz? - zdziwił się.

\- A czy ta ludzka samica była przypadkiem średniego wzrostu, szczupła, o długich, ciemnych włosach… i mówiła w dziwnym języku? - spytał ostrożnie Stardust.

\- …Tak… Ale skąd wiesz? - jego zaskoczenie rosło z każdą chwilą.

\- A więc to jednak prawda - odparł starszy Wraith, lecz bardziej do siebie niż jemu.

\- Co jest prawdą? - spytał, coraz bardziej zdezorientowany jego zachowaniem Dowódca.

\- Legenda o przybyciu Avatara - mruknął i odwróciwszy się na pięcie, pospiesznie ruszył długim korytarzem.

Młodszy Wraith dogonił go szybko.

\- Mówisz o legendzie z Vallen? - domagał się wyjaśnień.

\- Nie teraz… Musze najpierw porozmawiać z Radą - niemal burknął.

Ale Wildfire nie poddawał się tak łatwo. Nigdy tego nie robił. To była zarazem jego zaleta, jak i wada. Kiedy coś przykuło jego uwagę, tak długo drążył temat, aż uzyskał satysfakcjonujące go wyjaśnienie… Nawet jeśli popadał przez to w kłopoty. Dlatego i tym razem nie miał zamiaru rezygnować, póki jego wuj nie wyjaśni mu jakim sposobem jest w stanie tak dobrze opisać tą ludzką samicę.

\- Nie zbywaj mnie jak małego chłopca - niemal warknął, poirytowany i złapał go za ramię, zmuszając do zatrzymania się. - Chce wiedzieć o co tu chodzi. Dlaczego to jest tak ważne, że musisz rozmawiać o tym z samą Radą?

Na twarzy Stardust rysował się stoicki spokój, kiedy spoglądał na swojego siostrzeńca. A potem uśmiechnął się lekko kącikiem ust.

\- Zawsze powtarzałeś, że moje opowieści to bajki dobre dla dzieci - odparł spokojnie, lecz z nutą ironii. - I nagle cię zainteresowały?

\- Ale wcześniej twoje opowieści nigdy tak dobrze nie pokrywały się z rzeczywistością.

\- Ponieważ nigdy wcześniej nie sprawdzałeś tego - rzekł i ruszył dalej.

Dowódca znów wyrównał z nim krok.

\- Powiesz mi, czy nie? - teraz zdecydowanie warknął, tracąc powoli cierpliwość dla gierek wuja.

\- Przecież nie wierzysz w opowieści o Avatars.

\- Nie powiedziałem, że w nie wierzę. Po prostu nie rozumiem waszej fascynacji nimi - wytknął mu z nuta ironii. - Traktujecie ich niemal jak bogów, podczas gdy oni zostawili nas, kiedy wybuchła wojna… A my i tak ją wygraliśmy. Sami. Bez ich pomocy.

\- Skoro wierzysz w opowieści o Avatars, to powinieneś pamiętać, że jako ascendenci nie mogą mieszać się w sprawy śmiertelnych - powiedział, wciąż spokojny Stardust. - A Wielka Wojna była właśnie taką sprawą.

\- Zbaczasz z tematu - fuknął lekko. - Co niby ta ludzka samica ma wspólnego z Avatars?

\- Przecież znasz legendy Vallen o przybyciu Avatara… Powinieneś więc łatwo powiązać fakty - rzekł i wszedł do niewielkiego pomieszczenia transportera.

Wiązka przeniosła ich na inny poziom hive, zanim Wildfire zdążył się odezwać.

\- Sugerujesz, że te dziwne odczyty energii z Vallen i ta ludzka samica, to nic więcej, jak tylko ziszczenie się tej… przepowiedni? - parsknął. - Że ona jest wysłannikiem Avatars?

Starszy Wraith zatrzymał się nagle i spojrzał z powaga na siostrzeńca.

\- Wciąż nie rozumiem po co te wszystkie pytania, skoro i tak nie wierzysz w moje słowa - rzekł, wyraźnie urażony zachowaniem młodszego Wraith. Nawet jeśli ten był obecnie jego Dowódcą. - Tak, sądzę, że ta kobieta może być Avatarem zapowiedzianym w legendach. Odczyty energii i te dwa stworzenia, które opisałeś, bardzo dobrze oddają to, co zawierają ryciny w górach Vallen… A teraz wybacz, ale chcę porozmawiać o tym z kimś, kto nie będzie naśmiewał się z moich słów - dodał złośliwie i podszedł do drzwi prowadzących do jego kwatery.

Wildfire pozostał na korytarzu. Nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnio widział swojego wuja tak przejętego czymś i tak poważnego.

Odkąd pamiętał był oazą spokoju. Zawsze pogodny, a nawet beztroski i lubiący żartować. Ale teraz Dowódca zobaczył zupełnie inną stronę jego natury. Tą, którą pamiętał jedynie z dzieciństwa, z początków Wielkiej Wojny, kiedy stary świat Najstarszych Wraith nagle się zawalił i zostali rzuceni w odmęty konfliktu, którego wcale nie chcieli.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rozdział 4**

 ** _To znowu ty_** **…**

 ** _Dzień czternasty…_**

 **W** rota znajdowały się na dalekiej orbicie planety. Na tyle dalekiej, aby ewentualny przybysz najpierw napotkał na swojej drodze przypominającą gigantycznego kraba stację naprawczą Wraith.

Tak samo jak samotny myśliwiec, który właśnie wystrzelił z krystalicznej tafli horyzontu zdarzeń, by pomknąć dalej, przelatując tuż obok stacji.

Stardust był dobrym pilotem. Ponad dziesięć tysięcy lat praktyki pozwoliło mu nabyć odpowiednich umiejętności, jednak teraz nie pamiętał już kiedy ostatnio zasiadał za sterami jakiegokolwiek pojazdu. Dlatego też, kiedy wleciał zbyt pospiesznie i pod zbyt ostrym kątem w górne warstwy atmosfery, przyrządy na tablicy rozdzielczej myśliwca aż zawyły ostrzegawczo, a maszyna zadrżała.

Zaklął pod nosem i wyrównał lot, kierując się ku powierzchni.

Tutaj planetę zakrywały jeszcze kłęby blado-żółtych chmur, lecz pod nimi rozciągał się prawdziwy raj.

Trzy kontynenty, wyłaniające się z błękitnych wód oceanu, porośnięte były bujnym lasem, spomiędzy którego wyrastało kilka górskich pasm. Niektóre z nich były niskie, lecz szczyty najwyższych przez cały rok pokrywał śnieg.

 _Nomatros_ , od czasów Wielkiej Wojny, pełniła funkcję nie tylko naziemnej placówki dla Szarej Rady Wraith, ale także Strefy Neutralnej.

To tutaj rozwiązywano wszelkie spory pomiędzy Klanami lub poszczególnymi hive. I to tutaj, od dziesięciu tysięcy lat, panował kategoryczny zakaz używania broni… jakiejkolwiek. A gwarancją na to była cała flota hiveships składająca się ze statków należących do Najstarszych.

Dlatego też nawet podczas Wojny Domowej kilka lat temu, nikt nie ośmielił się złamać tego zakazu.

Nie ośmielili się na to nawet Techniczni… przynajmniej jak na razie.

A teraz, kiedy wojna w końcu została zażegnana i Rada ponownie stała się najwyższym autorytetem wśród Wraith, Nomatros ponownie stała się miejscem wytchnienia dla wszystkich…

Samotny myśliwiec zbliżał się szybko do naziemnej bazy od strony oceanu. Placówka usytuowana była u podnóża czarnej góry porośniętej bujną roślinnością. Część zabudowań znajdowała się na plaży. Inne usytuowane były powyżej, za ostrymi wierzchołkami klifu.

Stardust poruszył sterem aby wzbić maszynę wyżej, przelatując ponad najwyższym ze wzniesień wybrzeża, aby dopiero za nim ponownie obniżyć lot. Przed stojącym tam budynkiem rozpościerało się lądowisko. Dalej znów znajdowały się poszczególne segmenty naziemnej bazy, tworząc biegnącą w dół kaskadę.

Sadzając myśliwiec blisko głównego wejścia, skierował się do dużych, podwójnych drzwi, które rozsunęły się przed nim, odsłaniając wielką, wysoką halę. Jej jedyne oświetlenie stanowiły liczne świetliki w stropie. A mimo to wystarczały w zupełności, aby nawet ludzkie oko nie miało żadnych problemów z dostrzeżeniem najmniejszych elementów konstrukcji.

Rzucając na podłogę wymyślne wzory i najróżniejsze barwy, świetliki tworzyły specyficzną atmosferę tego miejsca. Jednak stary Wraith widział to miejsce już tysiące razy, więc zupełnie nie zwracał na nic uwagi, kierując się ku szerokiemu, długiemu korytarzowi prowadzącemu w głąb konstrukcji.

Jego kroki niemal rozbrzmiewały echem wśród wysokich ścian głównej hali. Po obu jej stronach znajdował się szereg organicznych kolumn, za którymi krzątało się kilka osób.

Wchodząc w korytarz, znalazł się pod wygiętym w łuk stropem, także podpartym przez liczne, wysokie kolumny, których dodatkową funkcją było oświetlenie go blado-żółtym światłem.

Z naprzeciwka zbliżało się kilku oficerów, rozmawiając o czymś. Stardust skręcił jednak w prawo, między kolumny i podwójne, tym razem znacznie mniejsze drzwi, rozsunęły się przed nim, wpuszczając do niewielkiego pomieszczenia transportera. Miejsce, do którego chciał się udać, znajdowało się w kolejnym budynku, a on nie miał czasu, aby snuć się korytarzami.

Kiedy drzwi otworzyły się ponownie, był już na poziomie komnat Królowych z Szarej Rady.

Wyszedł na okrągły hol, pośrodku którego stała gruba kolumna z transporterem wewnątrz. Dziewięć podwójnych drzwi rozmieszczonych wokół hali prowadziło do dziewięciu komnat. Lecz jego interesowały tyko jedne. Skręcił w lewo i zatrzymał się przed jednymi z nich, wysyłając krótką, telepatyczną informację o swoim przybyciu. Chwilę później drzwi rozsunęły się, ukazując kolejne pomieszczenie: spory salon pogrążony w półmroku z kilkoma meblami.

Na jego ścianach wisiały obrazy i rzeźby, wykonane zarówno przez Wraith, jak i przez ludzkich artystów.

Na końcu salonu widniało kolejne przejście, prowadzące na taras.

Unosząca się w otwartych drzwiach delikatna zasłonka powiewała lekko na wietrze. Postać, która za nią stała, weszła do salonu.

Wysoka, szczupła samica o długich, lekko kręconych, kasztanowych włosach, ubrana była w płaszcz w

odcieniach fioletu i czerni. Uśmiechnęła się lekko na widok oficera.

Nightstorm była jedną z najstarszych żyjących Królowych. Podobnie jak on należała do Drugiego Pokolenia, a w chwili wybuchu Wielkiej Wojny miała nieco ponad pięćset lat. I była także córką Pierwszej Matki, Light in Darknes.

\- To musi być coś naprawdę pilnego, skoro tak szybko przyleciałeś - zauważyła z lekkim rozbawieniem.

\- Ona tu jest - rzucił Stardust, podchodząc do niej.

\- Kto taki?

\- ONA… Wildfire był na Vallen. Mówił o ludzkiej samicy z dwoma _laupus_ \- wyjaśnił.

Królowa zamarła w pierwszej chwili, podpierając się dłonią o sporą kanapę… czuła jak nogi zaczynają uginać się pod nią, a w głowie lekko zawirowało, kiedy serce zabiło szybciej, a krew w żyłach nagle przyspieszyła.

A potem usiadła. Wraith zajął miejsce w fotelu naprzeciw niej.

\- Kiedy tu lecieliśmy, nasz Drugi Nawigator odebrał dziwne odczyty energii z okolic Vallen, ale zignorował to… Jednak, kiedy wracaliśmy z Nomatros dwa dni temu, odczyty powtórzyły się - poinformował, chociaż ona wciąż wydawała się być zupełnie zszokowana wieściami. - Wildfire poleciał to sprawdzić. Wrócił godzinę temu… Wypytałem go o tą samicę i _laupus_ … Wszystko idealnie pasuje.

Dopiero wtedy Nigtstorm spojrzała na niego. Pomimo panującego w pokoju półmroku wciąż mógł dostrzec intensywnie zieloną barwę jej oczu - tak nietypową dla Wraith. Kolor oczy, który miał jej ojciec… i który ma także jej najmłodsza wnuczka, Moonlight.

\- A więc zaczęło się - niemal szepnęła.

Brzmienie jej głosu było dziwna mieszanką mistycyzmu, a jednocześnie trwogi.

\- Na to wychodzi - odparł z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- Miej na wszystko baczne oko - powiedziała, już bardziej opanowanym głosem. - Nie możemy popełnić żadnego błędu… Trzymajmy się ściśle wytycznych… Ja powiadomię resztę - dodała i wstała, a on wraz z nią. - Spotkamy się tutaj za cztery dni. Niektórzy są na obrzeżach galaktyki, więc ściągnięcie ich trochę potrwa.

\- Oczywiście - rzucił i skinął lekko głowa, po czym ruszył do drzwi.

\- Stardust? - zatrzymała go, kiedy drzwi rozsunęły się. - Jeśli ją spotkasz… - nie dokończyła. Uśmiechnęła się tylko kącikiem ust. - Uważaj na nią, proszę.

\- Oczywiście. Jest naszą przyszłością.

\- Raczej przeszłością - poprawiła go z lekkim rozbawieniem.

\- Przeszłością, bez której nie mamy przyszłości - odparł i jeszcze raz skinął głową, po czym wyszedł.

Podwójne drzwi zasunęły się za nim. Nightstorm spoglądała na nie jeszcze przez moment, a potem wyszła powoli na taras. Rozpościerał się z niego widok na ciemnoniebieskie wody oceanu.

\- Tak, naszą przeszłością… i przyszłością - szepnęła, stając przy poręczy, a potem skupiła się i wysłała telepatyczną wiadomość do pozostałych Królowych z Rady.

.

.

 **W** ycieczka w góry, poza nieoczekiwanym spotkaniem Wraith… lub, jak nazwała go Harrigan: zielonym karaluchem… kobieta uznała za całkiem udaną.

Dlatego też, kiedy dwa dni później miała do wyboru wyprawę z psami lub na targowisko na inną planę wraz z Mili - oczywiście wybrała to pierwsze.

Dziewczyna już od kilku dni próbowała nakłonić swoja nowa przyjaciółkę do zakupu sukienki, gdyż, jak twierdziła: każda szanująca się kobieta powinna mieć w swojej szafie przyzwoite sukienki...

Kate bardzo ja lubiła. Była radosna i miło się z nią rozmawiało, ale czasami zaczynała działać jej na nerwy... zresztą jak większość ludzi, prychnęła sama do siebie, pozostawiając za sobą Vallen i zbliżając się powoli do lasu.

Słońce znów otulał okolicę swoimi ciepłymi promieniami, a delikatny wietrzyk sprawiał, że dzień wydawał się być stworzony do wszelakich wędrówek… nawet jeśli tuż przed wyjściem z domu po raz kolejny usłyszała kazanie na temat możliwości pokazania się Wraith. W prawdzie Kate nic nikomu nie mówiła, ale, ku jej zaskoczeniu, okazało się, że nie tylko Mili potrafi wyczuwać obecność Wraith. Także kilku innych mieszkańców miasteczka posiadało ta umiejętność… Najwyraźniej kilka osób, którym przed pokoleniami wszczepiono geny Wraith, znalazło się także w tej osadzie, pomyślała…

\- Wraith widywany jest w lesie od co najmniej dwóch pokoleń - ostrzegała ją wczoraj Miriam. - Nigdy nikogo nie skrzywdził… ale nie lekceważ go. To Wraith. Ludzkie życie jest dla nich warte tylko tyle, co posiłek. Nie zawaha się odebrać ci twojego.

\- Wezmę paralizator - rzuciła beztrosko Kate, unosząc nieco swoje urządzenie i włączając je.

Drobne, elektryczne wyładowania pojawiły się na jego końcu.

Starsza kobieta westchnęła z politowaniem i pokręciła głową.

\- Podobno jesteś bardzo inteligentna - odparła. - Ale czasami mam wrażenie, że jest zupełnie przeciwnie - dodała drwiąco i wróciła do przygotowywania kolacji.

W pierwszej chwili Harrigan nie wiedziała co powiedzieć, zupełnie zaskoczona jej słowami… ale potem uśmiechnęła się.

\- Wiem, że mówisz to wszystko z troski… ale uwierz mi, ze potrafię o siebie zadbać…

\- A ty uwierz mi, że kiedy Mili twierdzi, iż w pobliżu jest Wraith… to tak jest w istocie - przerwała jej lekko poirytowana. - Jej matka także miała ten dar. A mimo to zabrano ją i mojego syna podczas żniw na innej planecie… Wraith są szybsi i silniejsi… i twoja zabawka - gestem głowy wskazała na paralizator - …raczej nie zrobi na nich wrażenia. Więc skoro już znalazłaś się w naszym świecie i jesteś zmuszona tutaj żyć… to zacznij także w końcu brać tutejsze reguły gry na poważnie… To nie jest spektakl, Kate Harrigan, tylko rzeczywistość. Brutalna rzeczywistość - zakończyła stanowczo…

Kobieta nie odpowiedziała. Doskonale rozumiała racje Miriam i pozostałych. Tak samo jak doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z niebezpieczeństwa, jakie stanowią Wraith… ale w głowie wciąż porównywała wszystko do serialu.

Tak jak podczas spotkania z tamtym karaluchem, dodała w myślach, wschodząc powoli do lasu. A jako naukowiec brała tutejsze realia za nic innego, niż tylko jako odmienny przejaw łańcucha pokarmowego - z tym brutalnym wyjątkiem, że tutaj ludzie nie byli dominującym gatunkiem.

Zresztą nigdy nie pojmowała całego tego zachwytu ludzkością. Fakt, ludzie są zdolni do wielkich rzeczy… ale chyba w jeszcze większym stopniu są zdolni do okrucieństwa wobec innych. Dlatego rozczulanie się na dolą mieszkańców Galaktyki Pegaza przychodziło jej z wielkim trudem. Bo kiedy ludzie bezmyślnie mordują wszystko dookoła, ze sobą nawzajem włącznie, to jest OK… ale kiedy to oni są zwierzyną łowną, to nagle dzieje się wielka tragedia, pomyślała zniesmaczona. Typowa ludzka hipokryzja, dodała w myślach i spojrzała na psy. Właśnie przestały pędzić do przodu i zatrzymały się na chwilę, nasłuchując.

Kate przyglądała się im przez moment, a potem wykrzywiła usta w grymasie niezadowolenia.

\- Mam nadzieję, że to nie to o czym myślę - mruknęła i podeszła do nich.

Stały tuż przy skalnym klifie, obwąchując go z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem i wesoło merdając ogonami. W pierwszej chwili sądziła, że może dostrzegły jakieś zwierzątko, ale nie zauważyła niczego takiego na kamiennej ścianie porośniętej gdzieniegdzie mchem. Dotknęła jej ostrożnie. Była chłodna i wilgotna jak cała reszta klifuskały, więc tylko po nietypowym zachowaniu psów mogła się domyślać, że rzeczywiście może to być hologram.

Westchnęła ciężko i zaczęła przypinać smycz do psich szelek. W przeciwnym razie są w stanie stać tu tak długo, aż Wraith dezaktywuje kamuflaż i wyjdzie z ukrycia.

\- _Nie wejdziecie tam_ \- rzuciła po polsku. - _Po pierwsze, trzeba mieć geny Wraith, a po drugie, znając wasze możliwości, wparzyli byście tam i narobili jednego wielkiego rumoru_ \- mruknęła.

\- Masz zamiar chodzić tu każdego dnia? - warknął nagle znajomy głos.

Harrigan wyprostowała się gwałtownie, nieco wystraszona w pierwszej chwili gardłowym dźwiękiem… i zaraz potem skrzywiła nieco usta w grymasie niezadowolenia. W przeciwieństwie do niej psy były szczęśliwe, ponownie widząc Wraith.

\- Aaa, to znowu ty - mruknęła. - A co, jest jakiś zakaz chodzenia tutaj? - spytała ironicznie.

\- Tak... Specjalnie dla ciebie - burknął.

W tej jednej chwili wszystkie ostrzeżenia Miriam i Mili, które postanowiła w końcu wziąć sobie do serca i zacząć się do nich stosować… prysnęły jak mydlana bańka. To było po prostu silniejsze od niej. Nie była w stanie powstrzymać się od odpowiedzenia złośliwością na jego złośliwość.

Założyła więc ramiona na piersi, spoglądając na niego drwiąco.

\- Naprawdę? Nie widzę żadnych oznakowani typu: "Własność prywatna. Wstęp surowo wzbroniony... Szczególnie dla Kate"... Mnie to wygląda na zwykły, w dodatku ogólnodostępny szlak - odcięła.

\- To nie jest szlak - warknął.

Kobieta rozejrzała się trochę.

\- Szeroka, wydeptana droga od miasteczka aż po góry - wskazała zamaszystym gestem ręki. - ...Mnie to wciąż wygląda na szlaku - stwierdziła.

Wraith ponownie ukazał swoje ostre, rekinie zęby i zrobił krok do przodu. Ale ona wciąż stała spokojnie na

swoim miejscu, z protekcjonalnym uśmieszkiem na twarzy… podziwiając z bliska tatuaż zdobiący lewą stronę jego twarzy. Na krótka chwile to właśnie on przykuł całą jej uwagę.

\- Jesteś najbardziej irytującym i bezczelnym człowiekiem jakiego spotkałem - syknął nieprzyjemne. - …Ale kiedy znajdę twoją planetę, nie będziesz ci już tak wesoło - powiedział zadowolony z siebie.

\- Po pierwsze, dziękuję za uroczy komplement… Ale wiesz: pochlebstwami daleko nie zajdziesz - uśmiechnęła się szeroko. - A po drugie, moja planeta jest naprawdę bardzo, bardzo daleko stąd, więc twoje groźby są nierealne - stwierdziła spokojnie.

\- Mam swoje sposoby, aby dowiedzieć się, gdzie jest twój świat - oznajmił i podniósł prawą rękę, na której widniała długa szrama.

Harrigan doskonale wiedziała co to jest: organ karmiący Wraith… Ich "usta" do pobierania pokarmu.

Znowu uśmiechnęła szeroko i powoli odsunęła palcem jego dłoń dalej od siebie.

\- Czy możesz zabrać to coś ode mnie? Czort wie ile w tym jest zarazków.

Dowódca zawahał się na moment i przekrzywił lekko głowę, jakby zaskoczony, wręcz zdezorientowany jej zachowaniem, a potem opuścił rękę.

\- Nie wyglądasz na ułomną… chociaż zachowujesz się lekkomyślnie - zauważył Wildfire i przysunął swoją twarz bliżej jej twarzy. - Co zatem ukrywasz? - zapytał podejrzliwie.

Nie był pewien jak powinien odbierać jej zachowanie. Nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał się z taką ignorancją ze strony człowieka. Jakby, pomimo ich ostatniego spotkania, zupełnie nie zdawała sobie sprawy z zagrożenia, jakim on dla niej jest.

Może więc jednak jego wuj miał rację i ona jest wysłannikiem Avatars, pomyślał. Któż inny byłby aż tak impertynencki w swoim zachowaniu wobec Wraith, uznał.

\- Ja? Niby co? - spytała, udając milutką i nagle zdała się bardziej spoważnieć. - Nie, to tylko nerwy. Zawsze, gdy się denerwuję, za dużo mówię… i w dodatku ironicznie... Bardzo ironicznie - dodała, wciąż kątem oka obserwując jego prawą dłoń.

Ale on wciąż tylko patrzył na nią, lekko marszcząc brwi.

\- Rzeczywiście: za dużo mówisz - stwierdził ponuro.

\- Oh, Waćpan wybaczy - parsknęła. - Zapomniałam, że jesteś przyzwyczajony do krzyków i pisków na swój widok… Proszę o wybaczenie, Wasza Zieloność, to prawdziwy nietakt z mojej strony, że nie dochowałam tej odwiecznej tradycji - rzuciła drwiąco. - Następnym razem postaram się poprawić.

\- Na twoim miejscu nie zakładał bym, że będzie następny raz - teraz on uśmiechnął się złośliwie i ponownie podniósł dłoń.

Tym razem kobieta cofnęła się o krok.

\- Wiesz. Masz dziwny, nerwowy tik z tą ręką - wskazała palcem. - To może odstraszyć potencjalną osobę, z którą będziesz chciał się zaprzyjaźnić.

\- Nie przyjaźnię się z jedzeniem - zadrwił.

\- Nigdy? - udawała zaskoczoną. - Ja jako dziecko przyjaźniłam się z małą kurą... Nazwałam ją Ala... Niestety dziadek zrobił z niej obiad - mruknęła pod koniec.

\- I tak właśnie kończy jedzenie - Dowódca syknął sarkastycznie i opuścił jej rękę.

Spojrzała na niego, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiając i splotła ramiona na piersi.

\- Koledzy znęcali się nad tobą jak byłeś mały, że teraz jesteś taki gburowaty? - spytała z nuta ironii.

Przysunął swoja twarz bliżej jej.

\- Nie. Nie zdążyli - warknął. - …Większość z nich zginęła z rąk ludzi i Lanteans - dodał, chociaż sam nie wiedział dlaczego.

Twarz kobiety nagle spoważniała.

\- Oo… Przykro mi - odparła.

Ale w jej głosie nie było już słychać obecnej do tej pory ironii, zauważył Wraith. Wręcz przeciwnie, wydawała się mówić szczerze.

Przez chwilę patrzył na nią dziwnie, jakby próbował skanować jej umysł, pomyślała… i to nie po raz pierwszy. Już kilka razy odniosła wrażenie, jakby ktoś ostrożnie próbował zajrzeć do jej głowy, ale czując opór, natychmiast wycofywał się. Nie była jednak pewna, czy to tylko jej wyobraźnia płatała jej figla, czy też Wraith rzeczywiście tego próbował.

Jak dotąd Wildfire nie spotkała nikogo, kto miałby zdolności telepatyczne. Jednak na wszelki wypadek cały czas starała się trzymać swój umysł zamknięty… Szczególnie po ich ostatnim spotkaniu.

Rzucił dziwnej, ludzkiej samicy kolejne ponure spojrzenie. Gdyby to od niego zależało, skończyłaby jako jego przekąska… Ale Szara Rada nakazała mu ją obserwować. Więc robił to… chociaż z największa przyjemnością po prostu skręciłby jej kark za jej bezczelność, pomyślał zły.

\- Znajdź sobie inną drogę dla swoich wędrówek - warknął w końcu.

\- Wybacz, ale to jedyna droga w tym kierunku - rzuciła spokojnie. - Poza tym, gdybyś nie wyszedł z tej swojej nory… - gestem głowy wskazała na skałę za nim - …to nawet bym nie wiedziała, że nadal tu jesteś.

Wraith ponownie warknął ostrzegawczo i już chciał coś powiedzieć, gdy nagle gdzieś z oddali dobiegły ich odgłosy ludzkich głosów.

Oboje spojrzeli w tamta stronę. I chociaż na wijącej się w dole ścieżce wciąż jeszcze nie było widać owych głosów, to jednak Harrigan bez problemu rozpoznała kim są. Głośna sprzeczka nadchodzącej pary szybko uświadomiła jej kim oni są.

\- Świetnie… Tylko ich tu brakuje do kolekcji - mruknęła i spojrzała na Dowódcę. - Właź tam z powrotem… Będzie lepiej, jeśli nie przyłapią mnie tutaj z tobą - dodała i pchnął go na skałę. - …Jakkolwiek dwuznacznie to teraz zabrzmiało - mruknęła, patrząc jak Wraith bez problemu przenika przez hologram, by po chwili zupełnie zniknąć.

Kobieta spojrzała w dół kanionu. Zza drzew wyłoniła się właśnie Mili... a tuż za nią Kaleb… miejscowe bożyszcze dziewczyn, pomyślała lekko zdegustowana. W prawdzie był bardzo przystojny i nieźle zbudowany… ale nic poza tym, przyznała. Bezmózgi mięśniak.

Był wysoki, o niemal kruczoczarnych włosach, śniadej karnacji i intensywnie niebiesiech oczach. To właśnie z powodu tych oczu wszystkie dziewczyny w Vallen… i nie tylko, jak poinformowała ją Mili, niemal mdlały na samo jego spojrzenie.

\- Kate! - zawołała dziewczyna i pobiegła, zadowolona ze spotkania. - Dobrze, że zdążyłam cię dogonić... Muszę cię ostrzec, że jest tu Wraith... Wyczuwałam jego obecność już wczoraj, ale nie chciałam cię przestraszyć... Ale wciąż go wyczuwam...

\- Wiem - odparła spokojnie. - …Twoja babka mi powiedziała - dodała, widząc zaskoczenie na jej twarzy.

Dziewczyna otworzyła nieco szerzej oczy.

\- I mimo to poszłaś sama? - spytała z niedowierzaniem i nagle zmarszczyła czoło, splatając ramiona na piersi. - Oszalałaś?! To Wraith, a nie… historyjka. Czy uwierzysz dopiero wtedy, kiedy skończysz jako jego posiłek?!

\- Nie histeryzuj… To tylko jeden Wraith… jak sama powiedziałaś… - dodała spokojnie.

\- To nie są żarty, Katherin Harrigan - przerwała jej z powagą Mili. - Wiem, że dla ciebie aż do teraz była to tylko historyjka, ale teraz zacznij w końcu traktować ich jak rzeczywistość… Ja naprawdę wyczuwam jego obecność… Szczególnie tutaj bardzo wyraźnie - dodała, zaniepokojona, rozglądając się nieco wokół. - Wróć lepiej do osady i nie chodź tutaj na razie… Zanim Wraith nie odejdzie.

Harrigan uśmiechnęła się lekko kącikiem ust.

\- Mili, naprawdę doceniam twoją troskę o mnie, ale przestań panikować - położyła dłoń na jej ramieniu. - Wyczuwasz jego obecność od kilku dni, ale ja jak dotąd nie widziałam tutaj żadnego Wraith... A poza tym, umię o siebie zadbać - dodała i sięgnęła do pasa po taser.

\- Tym czymś chcesz pokonać Wraith?! - zadrwił Kaleb.

Kobieta spojrzała najpierw na urządzenie, a następnie na niego.

\- Tak… Na tobie zawsze działa - odparła z nuta ironii i przyłożyła włączony taser do jego ramienia.

Mężczyzna wzdrygnął się gwałtownie, a jego mięśnie zesztywniały na moment, po czym upadł na ziemię.

Harrigan uśmiechnęła się złośliwie kąciku ust, spoglądając na niego z satysfakcją.

\- Kate! - zganiła ją Mili i przykucnęła obok nieprzytomnego Kaleba. - Ocuć go - dodała gniewnie po chwili, kiedy jej próby obudzenia go nie powiodły się.

\- Spokojnie - odparła Kate, machając nieco ręką. - Jeszcze nie ustawiłam go na maksymalną moc, więc wkrótce sam się obudzi - zapewniła spokojnie.

\- Cóż, w takim razie na Wraith na pewno to nie podziała - zadrwiła.

\- Nie bądź złośliwa... robisz mi konkurencję... Sarkazm to moja działka - uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

Dziewczyna ponownie spojrzała na nią nieprzyjemnym wzrokiem.

\- Poradzę sobie - zapewniła ją po raz kolejny. - A teraz pozbieraj swojego kumpla i zmiataj z powrotem do domu… Zanim twój Wraith nas usłyszy - dodała z ironią.

Mili nie odpowiedziała. Nie zdążyła. Kaleb zaczął właśnie się budzić, jęcząc.

Psy skorzystały z okazji, że znajdował się za ziemi i zaczęły lizać jego twarz. Młody mężczyzna zaczął odpychać je niezdarnie.

\- Ale obiecaj mi, że będziesz ostrożna. Wiem, że czujesz się pewnie przez te twoje… zdolności, ale Wraith to nie przelewki.

\- Obiecuję... A teraz zmykaj stąd... I błagam cię, zabierz go ze sobą - dodała, pomagając jej podnieść Kaleba.

Mężczyzna wymamrotał coś niezrozumiale - jego język wciąż częściowo był zdrętwiały po użyciu tasera.

Mili chwycił go za ramię.

\- Ustaw taser na maksimum - poleciła stanowczo i ruszyła powoli ścieżką.

\- Tak jest, Wasza Stanowczość - zasalutowała jej żartobliwie Harrigan, spoglądając za nimi, dopóki nie zniknęli za drzewami.

A potem odetchnęła z ulgą.

Źle by się stało, gdyby zaczęli węszyć tutaj w poszukiwaniu Wraith, pomyślała.

\- O jakich umiejętnościach mówiła ta dziewczyna? - odezwał się niespodziewanie za nia gardłowy głos.

Kate aż podskoczyła… po czym spojrzała ponuro na Wraith.

\- Musisz to robić? Skradać się za każdym razem i straszyć mnie?

Uśmiechnął się, trzymając ręce za plecami.

\- To jest moje nowe hobby.

\- Zauważyłam - mruknęła.

\- Nie odpowiedziałaś na moje pytanie - przypomniał. - O jakich umiejętnościach ona mówiła?... To, że niektórzy ludzie w tej osadzie wyczuwają nas, wiem... mają geny Wraith... Ale u ciebie nie wyczuwam nich - przysunął się bliżej. - Ale potrafisz za to skutecznie blokować swoje myśli… i mnie, kiedy próbuję cię skanować - powiedział złośliwie. - Na początku myślałem, że to przypadek, ale teraz zaczyna to mieć sens... I wiedziałaś o laboratorium.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się szeroko, jak tylko mogła.

\- Zdolności? Nie mam żadnych specjalnych zdolności... Znam tylko kilka sztuk walki... to miała na myśli - skłamała. - A o twoim laboratorium... wiem od ludzi z Atlantydy... Poznałam ich niedawno... Ostatnio dużo podróżuje - zaczęła tłumaczyć, ale z wyrazu jego twarzy wywnioskowała, że nie niezbyt jej wierzył. - Opowiedzieli mi o podobnym laboratorium, które kilka lat temu znaleźli na innej planecie. Zakamuflowane przez hologram... A że pojawiasz się i znikasz zawsze znienacka, uznałam, że musisz tu mieć coś podobnego - dodała, gestem głowy wskazując na skałę za nim.

Podszedł jeszcze bardziej, aż poczuła jego oddech na swojej twarzy... I po raz pierwszy zobaczyła z tak bliska te złociste oczy, które wpatrywały się w nią intensywnie.

\- Więc nie jesteś głupia - powiedział spokojnie i wyprostował się. - To tylko zatrważająca lekkomyślność z twojej strony, że pomimo całej tej wiedzy uporczywie ignorujesz zagrożenie jakim dla ciebie jestem... Jesteś śmiertelnie chora, czy po prostu brak ci instynkty przetrwania? - zapytał. - Zazwyczaj śmiertelnie chorzy ludzie… kuszą los, jak mawiacie.

Stał dumnie, uśmiechając się kącikiem ust, zadowolony z siebie.

Harrigan nie odpowiedziała od razu, zaskoczona jego słowami.

\- Raczej to drugie - powiedziała w końcu.

\- Hymm? - chrząknął tylko.

To było prawie jak mrugnięcie oka.

Wraith wykonał nagły wypad do przodu i wyciągnął taser wsunięty za pas, do którego przypinała psy.

Ból przeszył całe jej ciało.

Świat zawirował wokół… a potem wszystko stało się czarne...

Kobieta runęła bezwładnie na ziemię.

Dowódca uśmiechnął się tryumfalnie kącikiem ust i podniósł wyżej urządzenie, włączając je ponownie. Mała, elektryczna iskra rozbłysła pomiędzy dwoma metalicznymi pręcikami.

\- Rzeczywiście. Przydatne urządzenie - stwierdził z zadowoleniem i przykucnął obok Harrigan.

Teraz, kiedy leżała nieprzytomna, wydawała się być taka bezbronna… i spokojna, pomyślał, odgarniając delikatnie kosmyki włosów z jej twarzy. Dopiero teraz tak naprawdę mógł się jej lepiej przyjrzeć.

Zastanawiał się ile mogła mieć lat. Nie wyglądała na wiele starszą od dziewczyny z Vallen, stwierdził. Ale przecież u ludzi wygląd nieraz może być mylący w stosunku do ich wieku. Jedni wyglądają na starszych, a inni na młodszych niż są w rzeczywistości.

A ta ludzka samica, jak sama wspomniała, była badaczem. Musiała zatem pobierać wieloletnie nauki. Szczególnie, że na jej świecie technologia jest najwyraźniej wysoko rozwinięta w porównaniu z innymi planetami w tej galaktyce, zauważył spoglądając na taser…

Mokry nos jednego z psów dotknął jego policzka, wyrywając Wraith z jego rozmyślań.

Odsunął głowę, spoglądając w duże, zielone oczy zwierzęcia.

Podobnie jak kilka dni temu samiec, także samica zdawała się teraz "uśmiechać", merdając wesoło ogonem.

\- Dziwne z was _laupus_. Zupełnie was nie obchodzi co się z nią dzieje - lekkim gestem głowy wskazał na leżącą kobietę, po czym złapał ją za rękę i pociągnął, aby przerzucić ją sobie przez ramię.

Ale kiedy wstał i ruszył w kierunku skały, psy ochoczo podążyły za nim.

Spojrzał na nie ponownie.

\- No cóż… Przynajmniej nie wrócicie do osady, wszczynając alarm - mruknął i wysłał telepatyczne polecenie.

Hologram imitujący skałę zamigotał i wyłączył się.

Wraith wszedł do jaskini w towarzystwie psów.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rozdział 5**

 ** _Nie układaj się z Wraith_** **.**

 **"** **…** **H** elikopter opadł na płytę lądowiska i pilot zaczął powoli wyłączać wszystkie systemy.

Kate ściągnęła słuchawki zakrywające jej uszy i wyszła z maszyny.

Dzień nad Groom Lake dobiegał powoli ku końcowi i słońce już w połowie skryło się za odległymi wzgórzami.

Kilku stojących do tej pory na obrzeżach lądowiska żołnierzy podeszło teraz bliżej i zasalutowało.

\- Witamy ponownie, pułkowniku Harrigan - odezwał się jeden z nich.

Kobieta zerknęła na starszego, postawnego mężczyznę w mundurze stojącego obok niej.

John Harrigan był pierwszym synem Gerarda Harrigan i przyrodnim bratem jej ojca. Znacznie starszym od niego. Jego matka zmarła podczas porodu i od początku zajmowała się nim pielęgniarka ze szpitala, Celine Lanesh - babka Kate. Z czasem jednak pomiędzy dwójką samotnych ludzi pojawiło się uczucie i po kilku latach pobrali się. A potem Celine urodziła syna, Markusa, który podobnie jak Kate od dziecka przejawiał znacznie większy poziom inteligencji niż jego rówieśnicy. Chociaż nie tak wysoki jak ona… Nie, ona była jedyna w swoim rodzaju. I tak naprawdę nikt nie wiedział jak bardzo była wyjątkowa.

Ale to właśnie dlatego zaproponowano jej, aby pracowała z ojcem.

Rząd Amerykański już od lat próbował namówić jej ojca do powrotu do kraju i podjęcie tam pracy. Do tej pory Markus jednak wciąż odmawiał, głównie ze względu na rodzinę. Chciał, aby jego dzieci dorastały w kraju, który uważały za swój dom... Ale przede wszystkim bał się, że w Ameryce ktoś w końcu odkryje sekret jego córki.

Ale odkąd oboje zaczęli coraz częściej wyjeżdżać na różne sympozja naukowe i świat powoli poznawał niezwykły talent Katherin, jej ojciec zdecydował się w końcu na wyjazd do stanów wraz z cała rodziną.

Teraz, prawie rok później, oboje, ojciec i córka, mieli zacząć pracę w owianej największą tajemnicą strefie 51 nad generatorem mostów międzywymiarowych.

Ktoś jeszcze zbliżał się do lądowiska, uśmiechając szeroko.

Markus Harrigan był nieco niższy niż jego brat i nie aż tak dobrze zbudowany jak on. Jego jasne, krótko ścięte włosy powiewały we wszystkich kierunkach na silnym wietrze wzbudzanym przez wciąż pracujące śmigła helikoptera.

Rozpostarł szerzej ramiona na widok córki i przytulił ją.

\- Jak podróż? - spytał, kiedy ruszyli w kierunku zabudowań.

\- Trochę trzęsło.

\- Przyzwyczai się - stwierdził spokojnie John. - Dobrze sobie radzi z lataniem. Nie to co ty… Twój ojciec za pierwszym razem puścił pawia - parsknął.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się szeroko, rozbawiona.

\- Nie chwaliłeś się - zażartowała.

\- Bo nie było czym - mruknął. - Zresztą wiesz, że mam lekką chorobę lokomocyjną.

\- Lekką? - powtórzył rozbawiony pułkownik. - To cud, że możesz prowadzić samochód - dodał, nie zwracając uwagi na ponure spojrzenie młodszego brata.

\- Nie nabijaj się z niego, wujku - zachichotała Kate, poklepując go po ramieniu. - Wiesz, że jest czuły na tym punkcie.

\- Kiedy to jedna z niewielu rzeczy, z powodu których mogę z niego żartować - rzucił wesoło oficer. - Od dziecka był we wszystkim lepszy ode mnie. Nawet sprawnościowo. Ale to… - nie dokończył, uśmiechając się tylko szeroko do niej.

\- Jest takie polskie powiedzenie - odciął Markus, kiedy wchodzili do hangaru - ten się śmieje, kto się śmieje ostatni - dokończył.

Pułkownik chciał już coś powiedzieć, kiedy z boku dobiegł go męski głos.

\- O cholera!

Zatrzymali się gwałtownie.

Dwa długie i cienkie przewody zakończone metalowymi szpikulcami, mknęły właśnie w ich stronę. Jeden z nich przeleciał tuż obok młodej kobiety… lecz drugi wbił się w jej ramię…

A potem poczuła jak jej ciało przeszywa silny ból.

Nogi ugięły się pod nią, a świat wokół zawirował.

Upadłaby na ziemię, gdyby wuj nie podtrzymał jej w porę.

\- Poruczniku Conway!

Usłyszała jeszcze, jak oficer warknął wściekle.

A potem zaczął zapadać mrok…

Chociaż wciąż miała wrażenie, że czuje ten ból **…** **"**

.

 **…** **T** en sam, który teraz ponownie przeszywał jej ciało.

W zasadzie w tej chwili był jedyną rzeczą jaką czuła. Bolało ją dosłownie wszystko.

Teraz już wiedziała jak czuł się Kaleb, pomyślała, otwierając powoli oczy. Świat wciąż był zamglony, ale powoli zaczynała odróżniać kontury i kształty.

I nagle otworzyła szeroko oczy.

Wraith! - przypomniała i poderwał się...

Znów zawirowało jej głowie w głowie, a ciało przeszył ból. Jęknął i rozejrzał się szybko.

Była w jaskini.

Podłużne, pełne najróżniejszych urządzeń pomieszczenie, oświetlały ciemnożółte lampy z kilku organicznych kolumn stanowiących jednocześnie konstrukcję nośną kamiennych ścian. Miedzy nimi, na licznych pułkach ułożone były niewielkie przyrządy i naczynia.

Usiadła na twardym, gładkim blacie zakończonym od strony głowy czymś, co przypominało jej kształtem pulpit sterowania Wraith. Zakończony był niekształtną kulą podtrzymywaną przed dwa płaskie, szerokie wsporniki. Od dołu z wnętrza kuli wydostawało się lekko pulsujące, pomarańczowe światło. Możliwe, że był to rodzaj urządzenia monitorującego funkcje życiowe, stwierdziła i stanęła powoli na nogach.

Kilka metrów dalej, z boku, znajdowało się przejście do kolejnego pomieszczenia. Jednak w tej chwili jej uwagę skupił ekran, na którym widniał zarys ludzkiej postaci. Nie potrafiła jednak przeczytać napisów, które tam się znajdowały. Nie znała ani języka Wraith ani Lantean.

\- Wreszcie wstałaś - odezwał się niespodziewanie gardłowy, męski głos.

Znów podskoczyła, wystraszona i spojrzała w kierunku przejścia. Stojący tam Wraith przyglądał się jej uważnie.

Zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Użyłeś mojego tasera - wytknęła mu.

\- Tak… Przydatne urządzenie… Masz je od New Lantean?

\- To była nie fair zagrywka… Typowe dla Wraith - powiedziała, wciąż zła.

Ale on uśmiechnął się tylko złośliwie i podszedł, stając tuż przed nią.

Przez chwilę ponownie przyglądał się kobiecie, po czym przysunął swoją twarz do jej.

Odchyliła się nieco do tyłu, zdezorientowana jego zachowaniem. Nie wiedziała czego może się po nim spodziewać. Mogłaby spróbować użyć telepatii, ale zapewne zaraz odkryłby jej zamiary, uznała.

\- Yyy, ograniczasz moją przestrzeń… - mruknęła z nieśmiałym uśmiechem.

\- Kim jesteś? - zapytał spokojnie Wildfire. - Zrobiłem kilka testów i skan. Nie jesteś Lanteanką. Tego jestem pewien. Twoje DNA jest typowo ludzkie… Jednak poziom aktywności twojego mózgu sięga prawie 40 procent. To znacznie więcej niż u mieszkańców Atlantydy… Więcej nawet niż u Wraith... Dlatego powtórzę moje pytanie: kim jesteś i skąd przybywasz?

Zapadła cisza. A więc to by było na tyle, jeśli chodzi o jej piękną przykrywkę z Corusant, pomyślała z niechęcią i skrzywiła się, wzdychając ciężko.

\- _Kurde_ \- wymamrotała pod nosem, przewracając oczami. - …Pochodzę z Ziemi... - zaczęła niechętnie i spojrzała na niego, ale on po prostu czekał na więcej. Znów westchnęła ciężko i kontynuowała: - Ale z innego wymiaru… No wiesz, światy równoległe… - dodała, zerkając na niego wyczekująco.

Wraith wyprostował się, wyraźnie zainteresowany i splótł ramiona na piersi

\- Kontynuuj.

\- …Przeprowadzaliśmy eksperyment na generatorze mostów międzywymiarowych... Niestety coś poszło nie tak i część budynku wylądowała na łące obok Vallen - wskazała kierunek kciukiem. - W końcu znaleźliśmy sposób jak wrócić, używając wrót… to znaczy Bramy Przodków… czy jak to tam zwiecie… - znów spojrzała prosto w jego oczy.

\- Po prostu wrota - odparł niemal obojętnie.

\- No tak - mruknęła. - …A więc, jak mówiłam, znaleźliśmy sposób jak wrócić, jednak proces wymagał, aby przez cały czas kontrolować przepływ energii. Niestety włączenie generatora tworzyło zakłócenia, które uniemożliwiało nam zdalne sterowanie wrotami. Poza tym najlepiej było zrobić to spod wrót, obserwując jednocześnie zachowanie się tunelu… gdyby coś poszło nie tak... A że użycie wrót było moim pomysłem… i nie zostawiłam na Ziemi żadnej najbliższej rodziny… padło na mnie… I tak oto utknąłem tutaj - dodała, rozpościerając na koniec ramiona.

A potem spojrzała na Wraith, czekając na jego reakcję. Nie była pewna, czy uwierzy w jej opowieść, która

nawet dla niej wydawała się być bardziej fikcją niż nauką. Szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę fakt w jakim świecie się znalazła. A jednak stała tu, przed przedstawicielem rasy z serialu telewizyjnego, czekając na to co on teraz powie.

Ale Dowódca on po prostu stał i przyglądał się jej dziwnie.

\- Kiedy to było? - zapytał w końcu spokojnie. - Kiedy tu przybyliście?

\- …Jakieś dwa tygodnie temu... To znaczy, około 14 dni temu - poprawiła się.

W prawdzie mieszkańcy Vallen znali pojęcie tygodnia, ale nie była teraz pewna czy Wraith używają tej samej miary czasu co ludzie.

Wildfire zmarszczył nieco czoło.

\- Wtedy po raz pierwszy wykryliśmy dziwny skok energii na tej planecie - powiedział, chociaż bardziej jakby sam do siebie, niż wyjaśniając jej. A potem znów spojrzał na nią uważnie, uśmiechając się kącikiem ust w niepokojący dla niej sposób. - Więc jesteś naukowcem z innego wymiaru... W twoim świecie wszyscy ludzie są tak rozwinięci?

\- …Raczej nie - przyznała z wahaniem. - Przynajmniej ja nic o tym nie wiem. Zakładam, że jestem jedynym takim egzemplarzem... Taka się już urodziłem. Moje IQ wykracza daleko poza jakąkolwiek skalę.

\- A umiejętności, o których mówiła tamta… dziewczyna z Vallen? - zapytał z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem i jednocześnie oczekiwaniem na jej odpowiedź. - Obszar w twoim mózgu odpowiedzialny za telepatię jest równie rozwinięty jak u Wraith - dodał. - Ale wiem, że niektórzy Lanteanie posiadali różne umiejętności. Nie tylko zdolności telepatyczne. A wasze rasy są blisko spokrewnione.

Kate spojrzała na niego. Wolałaby nie wspominać o wszystkim, ale obawiała się, że Wraith będzie tak długo drążył temat, zanim nie uzyska satysfakcjonującej go odpowiedzi, pomyślała. I obawiała się, że będzie próbował sprawdzić na ile rozwinięte są jej umiejętności.

\- Telepatia, telekineza - odparła po chwili i wyciągnęła nieco rękę.

Małe urządzenie z półki na ścianie wskoczyło do jej dłoni. Wraith obserwował to z wyraźnym zaintrygowaniem, zauważyła.

\- To wszystko? - spytał podejrzliwie.

Spojrzała na niego zaskoczona. Jego kocie oczy wciąż wpatrywały się w nią intensywnie. Pomimo, że z łatwością mogła blokować każda jego próbę dostania się do jej umysłu, to i tak wciąż czuła się, jakby cały czas skanował ją na wylot i znał wszystkie jej tajemnice. Aż do tej pory starała się ignorować zagrożenie, jakie Wraith może dla niej stanowić… lecz teraz cała ta sytuacja przestawała być zabawna, pomyślała niechętnie i po chwili skinęła tylko głową z krótkim: _"Yhym"_.

\- Czy na pewno? - drążył temat.

\- Tak - odparła, starając się aby jej głos był jak najbardziej rozluźniony, chociaż sama wcale nie czuła się tak.

\- Harrigan? - nalegał, wciąż wpatrując się w nią przenikliwie.

Nienawidziła kiedy tak robił. To było dla niej jak tortury... A ona była słaba, pomyślała niechętnie, czując jak z każdą chwilą jej stanowczość i opór maleją pod naciskiem spojrzenia tych złotych oczu.

Z ludźmi nigdy nie miała problemu, by kłamać im w żywe oczy... ale spojrzenie tego Wraith… Było w nim coś, co sprawiało, że czuła się jak mała dziewczynka na przesłuchaniu.

Westchnął znowu ciężko i wykrzywiła usta w grymasie niezadowolenia, poddając się.

\- No dobra - mruknęła. - Potrafię także kumulować energię i używać jej do różnych rzeczy… na przykład do leczenia innych - dodała, otwierając dłoń.

Oczy Wraith rozszerzyły się niemal maksymalnie, kiedy zaskoczony przyglądał się, jak nad jej dłonią powstaje wpierw mała, bladoniebieska iskra, by następnie powoli rozszerzyć się do rozmiarów niewielkiej kuli. Podszedł bliżej, cały czas wpatrując się z niedowierzaniem w zjawisko. Smugi energii w sferze wirowały w kilku kierunkach naraz.

\- Mogę skupić energię z otoczenia - wyjaśniła i kiedy wyprostowała palce, kula zniknęła - i za jej pomocą leczyć. Ale najpierw muszę ją… wchłonąć, aby stała się przyswajalna dla innych. Dopiero wtedy mogę ją komuś przekazać… Ale te kule mogą być także używane jako pociski.

\- Jaką mają moc? - zainteresował się.

\- Nie wiem. Nigdy nie próbowałam robić tego na szerszą skalę. Nie wiem jak wiele energii jestem w stanie kontrolować… To wymaga sporego skupienia.

Wraith zamilkł.

Kate spojrzała na niego. Wyglądał jakby nad czymś się zastanawiał. Zapewne już planuje jak wykorzystać ten fenomen do swoich celów, pomyślała podejrzliwie.

Jednak wbrew jej opinii myśli Wildfire wirowały wokół zupełnie innego tematu… wokół opowieści o Avatars.

Istoty energetyczne zdecydowanie potrafiłyby kontrolować energie, stwierdził. Ale ona jest cielesna. Tego był pewien. Potwierdziły to wszystkie badania, jakie zdążył przeprowadzić, kiedy była nieprzytomna.

Z drugiej strony, zgodnie z podaniami, Avatars przyjmowali postać istot z którymi się kontaktowali, przypomniał sobie. Być może stawali się zatem wtedy ponownie cieleśni, aby nie wzbudzać podejrzeń… także i ona, uznał. A to, co potrafiła, było przejawem tego kim rzeczywiście jest - istotą zdolną w każdej chwili do ponownej ascendencji.

Tak, to miałoby sens, pomyślał. Nie mogła przyjąć postaci samicy Wraith, gdyż ze względu na ich niewielka ilość w stosunku do samców, od razu wzbudziłaby podejrzenia. Przyjęła więc postać ludzkiej samicy… A jej historia o podróży międzywymiarowej… no cóż, stwierdził, w pewnym sensie jest prawdziwa. Avatars, jako istoty energetyczne, żyją przecież w innej fazie tej samej przestrzeni, która zamieszkują istoty cielesne.

A zatem Stardust miał rację - to może być Avatarem…

Co za szkoda, pomyślał. Wiele by dał, aby tak nie było…

Spojrzał na nią, marszcząc nieco czoło.

\- A twoja praca? - zapytał zaciekawiony. - Co zrobiłaś?

\- Różne rzeczy - powiedziała od niechcenia. - Mam fakultety z różnych dziedzin… Medycyna, inżynieria, fizyka…

\- I przybyłaś do świata, w którym nie możesz korzystać z tej wiedzy - rzekł. - Co za marnotrawstwo potencjału.

\- Nie narzekam... zazwyczaj - rzuciła z lekkim uśmiechem. - Wreszcie mam porządne wakacje - zażartowała. - ...Poza tym wprowadzam małe modernizacje w osadzie…

Spojrzał na nią z zainteresowaniem.

\- Naprawde, niewielkie - zapewniła go szybko. - Wiem, że rozwalacie wszystko powyżej pewnego poziomu technologii, aby nikt nie skopał wam tyłków...

Wraith warknął lekko pod nosem. Harrigan uśmiechnęła się natychmiast szeroko, zmieszana.

\- …Tylko wiatraki do produkcji małej ilości energii elektrycznej na potrzeby miasteczka, poprawa systemu melioracyjnego pól... Takie same małe rzeczy - dodała z tym samym niewinnym uśmiechem co chwile wcześniej.

\- I w twoim świecie nie ma Wraith? - zapytał nagle. - Wspomniałaś o legendach o nas.

\- Aaa… to - mruknęła. - Wiesz, to trochę… skomplikowane.

\- Ja cały czas słucham.

\- No tak… Jakby to wyjaśnić, żeby nie zabrzmiało dziwniej niż do tej pory? - zaczęła się zastanawiać co powiedzieć. - Te legendy to... Widzisz, historia każdego wymiary jest nieco inna…

\- Tak, wiem o tym - przerwał jej nieco oschle.

Spojrzała na niego szybko, nieco zakłopotana, co nawet nieco zaskoczyło Wildfire. Chociaż w pewnych momentach zdawała się go traktować protekcjonalnie, to jednak teraz odniósł wrażenie, że jej reakcja była prawdziwa, stwierdził.

\- No tak, racja. Zapewne posiadasz spora wiedzę… W końcu jesteś bardzo stary… - wymamrotała i nagle zdała sobie sprawę, że wypowiedziała to na głos. Natychmiast spojrzała na niego, uśmiechając się szeroko. - …To znaczy, bardzo doświadczony… - dodała, ale on tylko wciąż wpatrywał się w nią tym przenikliwym wzrokiem. - …No tak… A więc wracając do tematu… w moim świecie mamy taką teorię, że im dalej oddalone są od siebie dwa wymiary - ciągnęła - tym bardziej różna jest ich historia… No a w moim wymiarze… nigdy nie było Lantean i Wraith…

\- Więc skąd o nas tyle wiesz? - spytał nieco podejrzliwie, coraz bardziej rozbawiony jej próbą wyjaśnienia mu całej sytuacji.

\- No cóż… z filmu - rzuciła niepewnie, spoglądając na niego z zabawnym wyrazem twarzy, czekając na jego reakcję.

\- Z filmu? - powtórzył. - Co to jest?

\- Zapis obrazu i dźwięku - wyjaśniła.

\- Ah… zapis wizualny - powiedział. - A skąd macie ten… film?

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Tłumaczenie mu tego wszystkiego robiło cię coraz dziwniejsze… i kłopotliwe, pomyślała.

\- Widzisz… w moim świecie część tych… zapisów wizualnych, została wymyślona i stworzona dla rozrywki. W tym film, w którym mowa jest o Lanteanach i Wraith…

Znów przerwała, po raz kolejny wyczekując na jego reakcję. A on ponownie zdawał się w skupieniu analizować jej słowa.

\- Twierdzisz, że w twoim świecie moja rzeczywistość to tylko… zmyśloną historia?

\- Dokładnie - przytaknęła z ulgą.

Jednak zadowolenie z jej twarzy zniknęło natychmiast, kiedy Wildfire spojrzał na nią jeszcze bardziej podejrzanie, niż w chwili, gdy próbowała zataić przed nim informację o swoich zdolnościach.

Westchnęła zrezygnowana, kręcąc głową.

\- Słuchaj, wiem, że to brzmi bardzo… bardzo dziwnie - przyznała - ale to prawda… Poczekaj… - rzuciła nagle, unosząc palec i zaczęła rozglądać się za swoim plecakiem.

Leżał na podłodze, tuż przy stole. Przykucnęła i otworzyła go, gmerając w nim przez chwilę, po czym wyciągnęła z niego niewielki tablet.

\- Mam nadzieję, że się nie rozwalił - wymamrotała, włączając go. - …O! Jest! - dodała z zadowoleniem i podeszła do Wraith, otwierając jeden z folderów. - Mam tutaj kilka zdjęć z planu filmowego, jak kręcili "Stargate Atlantis" - oznajmiła i stanęła obok niego, aby pokazać mu kolejno zdjęcia, przesuwając palcem po ekranie. - Widzisz… To wszystko aktorzy… Nawet facet, który gra Todda… - wskazała palcem jedno ze zdjęć.

Dowódca wziął od niej urządzenie, przyglądając się uważnie obrazom. Miał coraz to większy mętlik w głowie. Z jednej strony wciąż pamiętał opowieści Najstarszych o umiejętnościach Avatars, a z drugiej… sam już nie wiedział, czy to tylko on chciał w to wierzyć, czy też rzeczywiście jej historia jednak jest prawdziwa, pomyślał.

Obrazy, które pokazała mu Harrigan. Odczyty energii, które zaobserwował Sharpwind. Nawet opowieść o międzywymiarowej podróży, to wszystko razem miało jednak sens, stwierdził. Przecież już nawet Lanteanie pracowali nad generatorem mostów międzywymiarowych, lecz ich urządzenie było wadliwe, doprowadzając do zagłady Dorandian.

A co jeśli tym ludziom się to udało? - pomyślał.

Przecież kobieta sama powiedziała, że ich pojawienie się tutaj było przypadkiem. Wynikiem błędu.

W prawdzie sprawy techniczne nie były jego domeną, jednak na tyle orientował się w nich, aby wiedzieć, że cała ta historia nie jest tak nieprawdopodobna, na jaką wygląda. Z naukowego punktu widzenia Wildfire miał teraz podstawy twierdzić, że takie zajście jest jak najbardziej możliwe.

\- Jak dobrze znasz ten… film? - zainteresował się nagle, oddając jej tablet.

Kate spojrzała na niego, zaskoczona tym pytaniem.

\- Całkiem dobrze ... Ale uprzedzając twoje następne pytanie: film skończył się momencie, kiedy Atlantyda wróciła na Ziemię… Potem zaprzestali kręcić kolejne części… Nie wiem więc, co działo się później… A od mieszkańców Vallen wiem, że Atlantyda wróciła już jakiś czas temu - odparła zapobiegawczo.

\- Tak, to prawda - przyznał i przechylił nieco głowę. - Może i w twoim świecie nasza rzeczywistość to tylko fikcja… Ale twoja wiedza naukowa na pewno nią nie jest - dodał z nieco szyderczym uśmieszkiem.

Kobieta cofnęła się natychmiast o krok, zdezorientowana sposobem w jaki na nią patrzył.

\- Yyyy… Co masz na myśli? - spytała niepewnie, mając nadzieję, że jego odpowiedź będzie inna niż jej podejrzenia. - Chcesz żebym pracowała dla ciebie?

\- Bystra dziewczyna - podsumował krótko, ukazując swoje ostre zęby w uśmiechu satysfakcji.

No cóż, marzenia to tez piękna rzecz, pomyślała zrezygnowana.

\- A ja tak się cieszyłam na mój urlop - wymamrotała.

\- Właśnie się zakończył - odparł spokojnie.

Kate skrzywiła usta w grymasie niezadowolenia.

\- A zapowiadało się tak fajnie - westchnęłam i nagle spojrzała na niego.- Ile płacisz? - spytała z beztroskim uśmiechem.

Wraith natychmiast spoważniał i spojrzał na nią ponuro, znów przysuwając swoją twarz bliżej jej.

\- Twoją nagrodą będzie twoje życie... człowieku - syknął.

\- To nie zapłata, ale szantaż - odcięła spokojnie.

Tym razem to Wildfire wydał się nieco zaskoczony powrotem jej beztroskiego zachowania.

\- To odpowiednia motywacja - odparł spokojnie.

Harrigan zastanawiała się przez moment.

\- A czy mogę to jeszcze przemyśleć? - spytała z wahaniem.

W pierwszej chwili Dowódca chciał warknąć na nią za jej impertynenckie zachowanie, ale zaraz potem zrezygnował i uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust.

\- Lubisz ludzi z tej osady, prawda? - zapytał.

\- Niektórych… Dlaczego?

\- Tak się składa, że to jedno z naszych żerowisk… - ciągnął spokojnie - a ty zapewne wiesz, że żerowiska Wraith bardzo się skurczyły w ostatnich latach. Natomiast liczebność tutejszej populacji ostatnimi czasy znacznie wzrosła… Czy zatem będzie dla ciebie bardziej odpowiednią motywacją, jeśli wydam rozkaz do Żniw w Vallen?

\- Rozkaz? - powtórzyła. - No tak… Oczywiście musiałam trafić akurat na Dowódcę Wraith - wymamrotała niechętnie i skrzywiła się ponownie.

To był zdecydowanie zły interes, pomyślała zrezygnowana, ale w tej chwili nie miała pojęcia jak z niego

wybrnąć. Wizja życia na hiveship jakoś nie przemawiała do niej... No, może gdybym nie ci wszyscy Wraith na pokładzie, dodała w myślach…

\- Nie zostawię psów - rzuciła nagle, zaczynając rozglądać się zanim.

Cofnęła się, aby zerknąć do sąsiedniego pomieszczenia. Było mniejsze, bardziej okrągłe, ale również pełne sprzętu. Pośrodku stał stół z czymś, co przypominało jej mikroskop… a pod stołem leżały oba futra, w najlepsze drzemiąc sobie na podłodze.

Podparła się w pasie.

\- _Mali, kudłaci zdrajcy_ \- warknęła po polsku. - _Nawet się nie ruszycie z dupskiem_.

I nagle zdała sobie sprawę, ze Wraith stoi tuż za nią.

Splatając ręce za plecami, Wildfire uśmiechnął się złośliwie kącikiem ust.

\- Wygląda na to, że nie będą miały nic przeciwko temu, aby tu pozostać - stwierdził z ironią, lekko rozbawiony.

Tym razem to Harrigan posłała mu krótkie, ponure spojrzenie.

\- Twoja przyjaciółka może się nimi zając... Najwyraźniej są dla ciebie ważne, a więc będą dodatkowym zabezpieczenie dla naszej… umowy - powiedział, wciąż spokojny.

\- Nie o to mi chodziło, kiedy mówiłam o nich - burknęła.

\- Tak, wiem… Weź swoje rzeczy. Wieczorem wracam na hive - dodał, już z większa powagą i wszedł do pokoju.

Dopiero wtedy psy wykazały odrobinę zainteresowania, otwierając oczy. Jednak cała ich reakcja na widok kobiety było krótkie machnięcie ogonami. Harrigan posłała im ponure spojrzenie, ale zaraz potem spoważniała. Sytuacja w jakiej się znalazła z cała pewnością nie była zabawna, pomyślała.

Ale przecież z każdej sytuacji jest jakieś wyjście. To tylko kwestia czasu aż coś wymyśli. Tylko tyle potrzebowała... Czas... Tak, a teraz ma go całe mnóstwo.

\- Dwa tygodnie - rzuciła w końcu z powagą, a Dowódca spojrzał na nią pytająco. - Daj mi dwa tygodnie na dokończenie spraw tutaj… To tylko 14 dni. Pomogę im dokończyć to, co zaczęłam tu robić... Tylko o tyle cię proszę.

Ale on milczał, wracając do swojej pracy.

\- Nigdzie nie ucieknę - kontynuowała, stając przy stole. - Jeśli to zrobię, zniszczysz Vallen, a ja nie mam zamiaru mieć tych ludzi na sumieniu - zapewniła.

Wciąż nic, poza ciszą. Wraith wpatrywał się tylko w okulary mikroskopu… a ona wpatrywała się w niego… coraz bardziej zrezygnowana.

No cóż, pomyślała w końcu, stara się… negocjować z Wraith, parsknęła w duchu.

Co za głupi pomysł, stwierdziła z lekkim rozbawieniem na myśl o tym i odwróciła się, by wyjść z pomieszczenia.

To był ostatni desperacji pomysł jaki teraz przyszedł jej do głowy… ale i on zawiódł.

\- Dziesięć - powiedział w końcu Dowódca.

Zatrzymała się, odwracając do niego. Ale ona nawet nie spojrzał na nią, nie odrywając wzroku od tego, co oglądał pod mikroskopem.

\- Masz dziesięć dni, aby zakończyć swoje sprawy tutaj - oznajmił - A wtedy będziesz miała do wyboru: albo ty… albo Vallen.

\- Zgoda - rzuciła bez namysłu i podeszła do niego, podając mu rękę z zadowoleniem.

Dopiero wtedy spojrzał na nią… ponuro, ignorując jednak jej ludzki gestu. Kobieta opuściła więc dłoń i ponownie spoważniała.

Miała tydzień na znalezienie wyjścia z tej sytuacji tak, aby nikt nie ucierpiał, pomyślała...

To jest niemożliwe, dodała zaraz w myślach, zrezygnowana i już chciała odejść, kiedy jej uwagę przykuł obraz na jednym z ekranów stojących pod kamienna ścianą.

Przyglądała mu się uważnie przez chwilę.

\- …A tak przy okazji, te nukleotydy w trzeciej linii powinny być linię niżej - odezwała się w końcu i wskazała na ekran. - W przeciwnym razie wszystko się rozpadnie.

Wildfire spojrzał na nią wyraźnie zaskoczony, ale ona uśmiechnął się tylko nieco protekcjonalnie i odwróciwszy się na pięcie, wyszła z pomieszczenia.

Chciała jak najszybciej opuścić tą jaskinię.

Dźwigając plecak, zagwizdała na psy. Te podniosły się ospale z podłogi i poczłapały za nią.

\- Możesz otworzyć wejście ?! - zawołała nagle z drugiego końca jaskini.

Spoglądający wciąż w kierunku sąsiedniego pomieszczenia Wraith uśmiechnął się złośliwie kącikiem ust i wysłała telepatycznie odpowiednie polecenie do urządzenia sterującego hologramem. Ten zniknął, ukazując znajdująca się na zewnątrz ścieżkę i gęsty las.

Kate z niewypowiedziana ulgą wyszła na zewnątrz, a psy spokojnie tuz za nią.

\- _Świetne_ \- warknęła pod nosem po polsku. - _Właśnie zawarłam pakt z diabłem_.


	6. Chapter 6

**Rozdział 6**

 ** _Konsekwencje._**

 **P** sy wbiegły jako pierwsze do domu i Kate ostentacyjnie zatrzasnęła za sobą tylne drzwi.

Zupełnie nie zwracając na siedzące w kuchni dwie kobiety, weszła po schodach na piętro, mamrocząc do siebie po polsku.

Siedzące przy stole babka i wnuczka spojrzały najpierw za nią, a następnie na siebie, wyraźnie zaskoczone i zdezorientowane jej zachowaniem.

\- A ją co ugryzło? - niemal parsknęła Miriam.

\- Może psy znowu ją zdenerwowały - zasugerowała Mili.

Chwile później dobiegł ich odgłos kolejnych zatrzaskiwanych drzwi.

Starsza kobieta chrząknęła tylko pod nosem, lekko rozbawiona i wróciła do obierania owoców ze stojącego obok kosza. Nadciągała jesień, więc nadszedł czas na przygotowywanie domowych specjałów na zimę. Tych samych, które jej wnuczka uwielbiała jeść… lecz nie znosiła przyrządzać.

\- Zobaczę co się stało - dodała po chwili dziewczyna i odłożyła owoc oraz nóż, wstając od stołu.

\- Jasne - mruknęła Miriam. - Po prostu powiedz, że znudziło ci się już obieranie _pallai_ \- dodała z nuta ironii, zerkając na nią.

Młodsza kobieta zatrzymała się zrezygnowana i westchnęła ciężko.

\- Przestaniesz? - rzuciła nieco poirytowana. - Przecież powiedziała, że ci pomogę… Chce tylko sprawdzić co się stało.

\- A od kiedy to tak się martwisz o nią? - powiedziała nieco złośliwie babka. - Jeszcze kilka godzin temu byłaś w stanie własnoręcznie ją udusić, że ignoruje twoje ostrzeżenia o Wraith.

\- To było kilka godzin temu - odparła i ruszyła szybko po schodach, aby nie przeciągać sprzeczki z babką.

Starsza kobieta parsknęła pod nosem, wyraźnie rozbawiona.

\- Ach ci młodzi. Zmieniają zdanie jak wiatr zawieje - zachichotała pod nosem.

Mili zatrzymała się na końcu korytarza i zastukała w drzwi.

\- Kate, wszystko w porządku? - spytała.

\- Nie - warknęła z pokoju Harrigan. - Jak było widać na załączonym obrazku.

\- Mogę wejść? - dodała, lecz nikt jej nie odpowiedział.

Ktoś jednak podszedł do drzwi i otworzył je.

\- Nie, nie chce o tym rozmawiać, żeby poczuć się lepiej - mruknęła. - Wybacz, ale nie przywykłam do babskich zwierzeń… Poza tym to nic takiego - skłamała. - Psy mnie zirytowały… Dwie godziny szukałam ich po lesie.

To była pierwsza rzecz jaka przyszła jej do głowy. Szczególnie, że już chyba połowa miasteczka widziała jak posłuszne są jej _laupus_ \- czyli niemal w ogóle - i jak ugania się za nimi po okolicy. Dlatego tez uznała, że będzie to najlepsze wytłumaczenie dla jej zachowania.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na zwierzęta w głąb pokoju. Leżały przy łóżku, zadowolone. Uśmiechnęła się lekko, rozbawiona.

\- Tak też myślałam - powiedziała. - Zresztą, przynajmniej na chwile mogłam się wyrwać ze szponów Miriam - zażartowała szeptem. - O kilku godzin obieramy pallai - dodała, krzywiąc się niechętnie.

\- Pallai?

\- Taki owoc. Babka robi z nich konfitury i soki na zimę. Mają sporo witamin.

\- Moja babcia też robiła takie specyfiki - powiedziała Harrigan z nutą nostalgii.

\- …Zmarła? - spytała ostrożnie dziewczyna.

\- Nie. Po prostu przestała je robić. Teraz można wszystko kupić bez problemu - wyjaśniła i zerknęła w kierunku schodów. - Chodź, pomogę wam… Wyżyję się na owocach - zażartowała i ruszyła przodem w kierunku schodów.

Miriam zerknęła na nią, kiedy schodziła w dół.

\- Przeszło ci? - spytała z nuta ironii, uśmiechając się kąśliwie kącikiem ust.

\- Nie… ale podobno masz zajęcie na którym mogę wyładować swoja frustrację - odparła spokojnie, zatrzymując się przed stołem pełnym owoców.

Wzięła jeden z w dłoń. Kształtem przypominały gruszki. Były jednak czerwone… i równie kwaskowate, co granat, zauważyła, próbując jeden z nich. Skrzywiła się.

\- No cóż, potrzebny mi ktoś do wyciskania soku - stwierdziła starsza kobieta i spojrzała na stojące z boku drewniane urządzenie.

Kate podeszła bliżej, przyglądając mu się uważnie. Pojemnik zamykało płaskie wieko z wysoką rączką. Podniosła je i od razu pojęła zasadę działania urządzenia. Wkładając owoce do środka, zgniatało się je, naciskając na rączkę, co powodowało przesuwanie się wygniatacza w kierunku dna z drobnym sitem. Stamtąd sok skapywał niżej.

Jakże proste i zarazem pomysłowe, pomyślała.

\- Szkoda, że to nie jest większe - wymamrotała. - Chętnie wycisnęłabym w tym coś innego.

Miriam prychnęła lekko pod nosem.

\- Nie ładnie jest znęcać się nad zwierzątkami - oznajmiła. - Nawet jak są czasami nieznośne.

\- Uwierz mi, że to zwierzątko w pełni zasługuje, aby się nad nim poznęcać - stwierdziła Kate, wrzucając obrane owoce do środka i jednym mocnym ruchem zgniotła je.

Starsza kobieta spojrzała na nią.

\- Czy my mówimy o tym samym? - zapytała, już z większą powagą.

Instynkt podpowiadał jej bowiem, że oby dwie mówią o zupełnie różnych rzeczach. Ale Harrigan spojrzała na nią tylko i uśmiechnęła się szeroko, po czym zaczęła wyciskać pierwszą partię soku.

\- Kate? Co się stało w lesie? - dodała po chwili, nieco zaniepokojona. - Dlaczego nie było cię tak długo?

\- Już mówiłam Mili, że psy nawiały i musiałam ich szukać - odparła obojętnie, zajęta wyciskarką.

\- Psy? - mruknęła pod nosem Miriam, ale nie powiedziała już nic więcej.

Przez chwile przyglądała się jeszcze młodszej kobiecie, po czym wróciła do obierania owoców. W prawdzie znała Harrigan krótko, ale zdążyła już zauważyć, że niezbyt chętnie dzieli się z innymi czymś co ją trapi. Tak jak teraz, próbując zając umysł czymś innym.

A Miriam nie chciała naciskać. Zbyt dobrze poznała ludzka naturę i wiedziała, że zazwyczaj to nic nie daje. Wręcz przeciwnie. Osoby, takie jak Kate, jeszcze bardziej zamykały się wtedy w sobie, ukrywając swoje prawdziwe emocje za różnymi fasadami. Pozornie miało je to chronić przed zranieniem przez innych, lecz w rzeczywistości coraz bardziej odcinali się od ludzi. A w przypadku tej młodej kobiety jej murem obronnym był ten pewien nonszalancki sposób zachowania.

Niestety Miriam Lafernan miała teraz złe przeczucia, że zachowanie Kate może mieć związek z wyczuwanym przez jej wnuczkę Wraith. Postanowiła jednak zaczekać. Może jutro będzie lepszy dzień do rozmów… kiedy młodsza kobieta ochłonie, uznała.

Chociaż w tej chwili nie sprawiała wrażenia, aby miało to szybko nastąpić, ponownie wkładając sporo energii w wyciskanie owoców, pomyślała, zerkając na nią z ukosa.

I chociaż podejrzenia Miriam co do powodu irytacji Harrigan były trafne, to jednak myśli młodszej kobiety już dawno zaczęły błądzić zupełnie gdzie indziej, nie mając związku z Dowódcą Wraith. Wręcz przeciwnie. Wykonując swoją pracę niemal jak automat, powróciła wspomnieniami do dzieciństwa. Do jednych z wakacji, które zazwyczaj spędzała u babci, ze strony matki. Uwielbiała ten okres roku, pełen beztroski i zwykłych dziecięcych spraw. Z dala od codziennych trosk i zmagań z rzeczywistością.

A rzeczywistość nie była zbyt przyjemna. Pomijając czasy i miejsce, w jakich się urodziła: komunistyczną Polskę, to i tak wciąż musiała mieć się na baczności… aby przypadkiem nie zdradzić się. Wystarczyło, że i tak wszyscy już wiedzieli, że jest niezwykle bystra i w szkole przydzielono jej indywidualny tok nauczania. Nikt jednak nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że jej możliwości są znacznie większe… i to nie tylko te umysłowe. Ale zdradzenie tego równałoby się z natychmiastowym umieszczeniem jej w jakimś instytucie badawczym, gdzie zapewne przeprowadzano by na niej liczne eksperymenty. Niczym na szczurze laboratoryjnym.

Dlatego też na co dzień Kate Harrigan wkładała sporo wysiłku w to, aby ukrywać swój prawdziwy potencjał. Ale tylko przyjeżdżając do babci, mogła w pełni przestać się oto martwić. Tutaj była tylko dzieckiem. Jednym z wielu w sąsiedztwie.

I nikt niczego więcej od niej nie wymagał…

.

 **"** **…** **C** iepły, letni deszcz spływał po jej twarzy, kiedy stojąc w dużej kałuży przed domem, wyciągała głowę w kierunku nieba.

Lubiła takie chwile. Sprawiały, że zapominała o całym świecie, kąpiąc się w strugach deszczu i słuchając jak krople uderzają o metalowe elementy domów.

Otworzyła w końcu oczy i wyciągnęła dłoń, pozwalając aby duże krople wody rozpryskiwały się na niej. Wytężyła wzrok, skupiając się. Kilka kropel zatrzymało się nagle, by zacząć wirować wokół wspólnego środka coraz szybciej i szybciej, aż w końcu nad jej dłonią uformowała się cieniutka, wodna obręcz.

\- _Dlaczego ja tak nie potrafię_? - spytała nagle po polsku czteroletnia dziewczynka.

Kate spojrzała na nią i uśmiechnęła się lekko. Jej młodsza kuzynka przerwała zabawę w kałuży, zaczynając przyglądać się uważnie sztuczce dużymi, ciemnymi oczyma.

\- _Może jesteś jeszcze za mała_ \- skłamała.

Chociaż ośmioletnia Kate Harrigan była niezwykle inteligentna jak na swój wiek, to i tak nie potrafiła wyjaśnić swojej młodszej kuzynce dlaczego ona nie może robić tych wszystkich "fajnych sztuczek".

\- _Jak będę taka duża jak ty, to też tak będę umiała?_

\- _Na pewno_.

\- _A co jeszcze potrafisz?_ \- zainteresowała się.

Starsza dziewczynka przyglądała się przez chwile wirującej wodzie, skupiając ponownie na niej… a ta nagle zaczęła szybko zamarzać.

Młodsza dziewczynka aż zapiszczała z zachwytu i złapała powstałą lodową obręcz, by wbiec z nią do domu.

\- _Mamo! Mamo! Patrz co Kasia zrobiła z deszczu!_ \- zawołała już w progu kuchni.

Przebywające w pomieszczeniu trzy kobiety podniosły wzrok znad garnków pełnych czereśni. Ręczne drylowanie owoców zawsze było czasochłonne, nie wspominając już bałaganu, jaki przy tym powstawał.

Wdrapując się na krzesło, mała Iza położyła lodowy twór na stole.

\- _Wynieś to na dwór_ \- rzuciła jej matka. - _Za chwile się roztopi i będzie tu pełno wody_.

\- _Nie roztopi się_ … _Kasia zrobiła tak, żeby się nie roztopiło_ … _prawda?_ \- oznajmiła stanowczo i spojrzała na swoją starszą kuzynkę.

\- _Za jakiś czas się roztopi. To lód, a lód zawsze topi się na cieple_ … _Jak włożysz go do kałuży, zobaczysz jak szybko się roztopi w ciepłej wodzie_ \- zasugerowała jej spokojnie.

\- _Dobrze_ \- zawołała z entuzjazmem pięciolatka i wybiegła z powrotem na dwór.

\- _Nie pokazuj jej tych twoich sztuczek_ \- szepnęła nagle ciotka. - _Potem przez pół dnia zasypuje mnie pytaniami dlaczego ona też tak nie potrafi._

\- _Powiedziałam jej, że musi podrosnąć_ , _żeby też tak umieć_ \- powiedziała spokojnie, biorąc do ust owoc.

\- _Ciocia ma rację_ \- wtrąciła spokojnie matka Kate. - _To dziecko_ … _A co, jeśli zacznie opowiadać innym, że jej kuzynka potrafi robić magiczne sztuczki?_... _Dorośli może nie zwrócą na to większej uwagi, ale inne dzieci zaczną się z niej śmiać i będzie jej przykro_.

\- _Ale ona lubi te sztuczki_ …

\- _Wiem, kochanie_ … _Ale sama pomyśl czy to bezpieczne?_ _Dla was obu_.

Kate skrzywiła usta w lekkim grymasie niezadowolenia.

\- _Nie_ \- mruknęła.

\- _No właśnie_ … _Kiedy Iza podrośnie, będziesz jej mogła powiedzieć o swoich zdolnościach. Ale na razie jest zbyt mała, aby zrozumieć, że należy to zachować w tajemnicy_.

Dziewczynka nie odpowiedziała. Rozumiała rację matki, jednak z drugiej strony lubiła pokazywać swojej młodszej kuzynce te… magiczne sztuczki. Przynajmniej przed nią nie musiała ich ukrywać.

\- _Roztopił się_ \- odezwała się niespodziewanie z progu rozczarowanym głosem młodsza dziewczynka i stanęła przy stole, zaczynając bawić się nożem.

\- _Odłóż to. To nie jest zabawka_ \- skarciła ją ponownie matka i zabrała jej nóż.

\- _Może chcecie jeszcze zupy?_ \- zaproponowała najstarsza z kobiet i wstała, podchodząc do pieca.

\- _Tej z gruszkami i kluskami?_ \- spytała Iza.

\- _Tak_.

\- _Mniam_ … _Lubię ją_.

\- _Wiem_ \- odpowiedziała z uśmiechem babka i zaczęła nalewać zupę na talerze. - _Kasiu, podasz jej?_ \- dodała po chwili.

Starsza dziewczynka bez słowa podeszła do swojej babki i wzięła pierwszy talerz. By powoli ruszyć w stronę stołu. Mleczna, słodkawa zupa z owocami i małymi kluskami, była letnim specjałem ich babki, który obie dziewczynki uwielbiały. Zresztą nie tylko one. Kiedy dzieci z sąsiedztwa przychodziły, aby pobawić się z nimi, również zawsze raczyły się tym prostym, ale smacznym daniem.

\- … _Powiedziałam zostaw ten nóż_ \- rzuciła nagle ciotka i chciała go złapać, jednak dziewczynka wypuściła go z rączki zbyt wcześnie.

Kate złapała ją za ramię niemal w ostatniej chwili, odsuwając do tyłu, kiedy ostrze zaczęło spadać w dół.

Ciepła zupa rozlała się nieco na podłogę i na nią. Lecz nie to sprawiło, że starsza dziewczynka otworzyła szeroko oczy z przerażeniem… podobnie jak pozostali. Powód miauknął przeraźliwie chwilę wcześniej i upadł bezwładnie na podłogę.

Krzątająca się pod stołem kotka leżała teraz w kałuży krwi z wystającym z ciała nożem. Jej chrapliwy oddech stawał się coraz płytszy i cichszy.

Kate postawiła szybko talerz na stole i kucnęła obok zwierzęcia.

\- _Zostaw ją_ … - zaczęła babka, podchodząc bliżej.

\- _Jeszcze żyje. Spróbuję jej pomóc_ \- oznajmiła dziewczynka, przyglądając się jej uważnie.

\- _Jak?_ \- spytała zaskoczona kobieta, ale nie otrzymała odpowiedzi.

Kate położyła jedną dłoń na zwierzęciu, skupiając się. Chciała przesłać kotce jej własną energię życiową, lecząc w ten sposób powstałą ranę.

Odkryła tą nową umiejętność zaledwie kilka miesięcy temu, jednak do tej pory nie miała okazji wypróbować jej na niczym więcej, niż na zwykłych zadrapaniach jej lub jej małego brata. Jednak rana zwierzęcia była śmiertelna i dziewczynka sama nie była pewna czy podoła temu wyzwaniu.

Przymknęła oczy, skupiając całą swoją energię w dłoni.

To było dziwne uczucie. Czuła lekkie mrowienie i ciepło spływające z każdego zakątka jej ciała do ręki, kiedy jej własna energia zaczęła wędrować do małego ciałka kotki.

\- _Wyciągnij nóż_ … _powoli_ \- powiedziała w końcu.

Kobiety spojrzały na siebie, nie wiedząc do kogo zwraca się Kate i dopiero jej matka zareagowała, podchodząc do zwierzęcia. Złapała drewnianą rękojeść i powoli zaczęła wyciągać zakrwawione ostrze. Kotka drgnęła lekko, lecz była to jej cała reakcja, wciąż ledwo oddychając.

Kobieta spojrzała na córkę. Na jej twarzy wyraźnie rysował się wysiłek. Marszczyła czoło i brwi, a jej oczy poruszały się szybko pod powiekami. I wtedy zauważyła pojawiające się powoli na jej gładkiej, dziecięcej skórze pierwsze drobne bruzdy. Teraz ona zmarszczyła nieco brwi, patrząc jak wśród ciemno-brązowych włosów jej córki zaczynają wyłaniać się siwe kosmyki.

\- _O boże_ \- jęknęła jej siostra na ten sam widok. - _Co się z nią dzieje?_

\- _Nie wiem_ \- rzuciła zaniepokojona kobieta i złapała dziewczynkę za rękę. - _Kasiu, przestań. To ci szkodzi_ … _Kasia?_ \- powtórzyła, lecz ona nie reagowała. - _Kasia!_ \- dodała stanowczo, kiedy na twarzy dziecka pojawiło się jeszcze więcej zmarszczek, a z jej nosa posączyła się krew.

Dziewczynka otworzyła gwałtownie oczy, wyrwana z transu. Zdawały się migotać delikatnie blado-niebieskim blaskiem.

\- _Już skończyłam_ \- szepnęła.

A potem cały świat zawirował wokół niej i zaszedł mgłą. Wiotkie ciało bezwładnie zaczęło przechylać się na bok, ale matka podtrzymała ją, by nie uderzyła o podłogę…

Kiedy jakiś czas później otworzyła powoli oczy, świat nadal wydawał się być nie całkiem wyraźny. Miała wrażenie, jakby patrzyła na niego przez łzy. Ktoś siedział tuż przy niej, a z kuchni dobiegały jakieś głosy. Jeden z nich wyraźnie był męski.

Marcus Harrigan tłumaczył właśnie pozostałym co się stało:

\- … _Sądzę, że przekazała kotce swoją własną… jakby to nazwać?_... _Energię życiową_ \- rzekł. - _Ale to sprawiło, że sama zaczęła się starzeć w przyspieszonym tempie. Jakby ktoś wysysał z niej młodość_ … _Na szczęście ten efekt uboczny powoli mija, ale minie jeszcze wiele godzin, zanim dojdzie do siebie_ … _Niestety przypuszczam, że gdyby to samo zrobiła z człowiekiem, zabiłoby ją to._

\- _Do tej pory uważałam, że twoja córka otrzymała od boga niezwykły dar_ \- odezwała się po chwili jej babka. - _Ale teraz widzę, że niestety może on być dla niej większym zagrożeniem, niż błogosławieństwem_ \- dodała niechętnie.

\- _Tak_ … _wiem_ \- mruknął mężczyzna.

Kate zamrugała szybko ponownie, wyostrzając wzrok na tyle, by zobaczyć uśmiechającą się do niej łagodnie matkę.

\- _Jak się czujesz, kochanie?_ \- spytała niemal szeptem.

\- _Jestem zmęczona_ \- odparła z pewnym trudem. Miała zaschnięte gardło i spierzchnięte usta, a w głowie czuła tętent tysiąca kopyt. - _Co z Mają?_ \- spytała.

\- _Żyje, skarbie_ … _Uratowałaś ją_ \- powiedziała, wciąż uśmiechając się do córki.

\- _To dobrze_ … - odparła i znowu zamknęła oczy.

Była zbyt zmęczona, aby mówić i myśleć. Chciała tylko jednego: spać.

Poczuła tylko jak matka okrywa ja mocniej kocem, a potem zasnęła **…** **"**

.

.

 **P** oranne promienie słońca wpadające przez okno jej pokoju, zbudziły ją ze snu.

Zmarszczyła czoło i zasłoniła dłonią oczy, mrużąc je. Chciała obrócić się na bok… i wtedy jęknęła z bólu. Bolały ją zarówno plecy jak i plecy. To zapewne efekt po wczorajszej zabawie z ręczna wyciskarką soków, stwierdziła i powoli wygrzebała się z łóżka.

\- _To będzie ciężki dzień_ \- wymamrotała do siebie po polsku i podniosła się ociężale, aby przeszukać drewnianą szafę, w której znajdowały się jej ubrania.

Czekał ją dzień pełen pracy przy modernizacji osady, a ona czuła się jak staruszka.

Wyżywanie się na owocach nie było dobrym pomysłem, pomyślała i nagle przypomniała sobie znowu o

umowie z Wraith. Nie spała pół nocy, zastanawiając się jak z niej wybrnąć bez szwanku dla siebie i mieszkańców Vallen… ale pomimo całego swego geniuszu nie była w stanie wymyślić niczego sensownego. Każdy scenariusz kończył się niezbyt optymistycznie.

Nie mogła także pracować dla Wraith… Nie żeby miała coś przeciwko temu, to mogłoby być nawet ciekawe doświadczenie, stwierdziła, ale doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, czego ten Wraith będzie oczekiwał od niej: usprawnień na jego hive tak, aby mógł zdobyć przewagę nad innymi, włącznie z ludźmi z Atlantydy. Być może będzie nawet oczekiwał, że rozpracuje jakieś Lanteańskie urządzenia, które mógłby wykorzystać na swoją korzyść. A znając Wraith to nie wróżyło nic dobrego.

Gdyby to był Todd, przynajmniej teoretycznie mogłaby wiedzieć, czego się po nim spodziewać. Ale ten Wraith był jej zupełnie obcy… chociaż z wyglądu przypominał jej tego z odcinka "Aurora". Może to jakiś jego krewny, stwierdziła, uśmiechając się pod nosem i wyszła na brukową uliczkę miasteczka.

Ciepłe promienie słońca otuliły całe jej ciało przyjemnym ciepłem. Przez chwilę stała z zamkniętymi oczami, kapiąc się w nich, po czym już weselsza, ruszyła w kierunku głównego placu. To tam stał budynek, który uznała za miejski ratusz… chociaż mieszkańcy Vallen nie znali tego określenia, jak ją poinformowano, nazywając go Domem Rady.

Zebrane tam osoby przyglądały się jej zaskoczone, kiedy grzebała w mapach, planach i sporządzonych przez nią wcześniej szkicach. Zauważyła to dopiero, chcą wyjść z archiwum.

\- Co? - rzuciła.

\- Nic takiego… Zastanawiamy się tylko skąd u ciebie taki nagły zapał do pracy - odparł spokojnie Kaylon Andarias z lekkim uśmiechem rozbawienia.

\- Podobno mamy sporo pracy przed zimą, więc wypadałoby w końcu zacząć, prawda? - rzekła beztrosko i wyszła z budynku.

Miejsce ich bazy stanowiła stara, murowana stodoła, skrzętnie wysprzątana i zaopatrzona w potrzebny robotnikom sprzęt. Zebrani w niej mężczyźni również spojrzeli na nią, zaskoczeni jej niezapowiedzianym przybyciem, ale nic nie powiedzieli. Nie dała im na to czasu, z progu zaczynając wypytywać o postęp prac i najbliższe plany.

Tak minął cały dzień, z krótką przerwą na spacer z psami i ciepły posiłek.

A potem kolejny i jeszcze jeden, spędzony na planowaniu, nadzorowaniu, pomaganiu z lżejszych pracach… i próbach nie zabicia kilku osób. Kate z rozbawieniem szybko jednak zauważyła, że w zaprowadzaniu porządku między skłóconymi pracownikami zdecydowanie bardziej pomagało krzyczenie na nich, niż spokojna próba perswazji. W końcu wystarczyło nawet, że tylko spojrzała na któregoś nieprzyjemnie, a ten od razu zaniechał jakichkolwiek prób wykłócania się. A kiedy mężczyzna ochłonął, spokojnie pytała go o jego zdanie - tak, aby nikt nie poczuł się urażony.

I tak każdego dnia, więc wracając wieczorem do domu, była już zbyt zmęczona, aby głębiej zastanawiać się nad umowa z Wraith. Szczególnie, że tutejsza doba miała trzydzieści godzin. A czas nieubłaganie mijał. Szybciej niż by chciała. Minęły już pełne trzy dni od tamtego felernego spotkania w lesie, a czwarty właśnie zbliżał się ku końcowi, kiedy Kate zatrzymała się na chwilę po drodze, przyglądając bawiącym się w pobliżu dzieciom. Były pełne życia i radości… zupełnie nieświadome tego, jaki los może je niebawem spotkać, jeśli ona nie dotrzyma warunków umowy, pomyślała.

Jedno życie za tysiące. Kalkulacja wydawała się być taka prosta.

Problem w tym, że było to jej życie, w którym nie przewidywała dożywotniego zatrudnienia na hiveship. Miała przecież zamiar wrócić do domu. Do swojego świata.

Nieco przygnębiona, ruszyła dalej, w kierunku domu Miriam.

Kobieta czekała już na nią z kolacją. Ciepły, smaczny posiłek po całym dniu pracy.

Położyła swoje rzeczy na komodzie stojącej obok wejścia i usiadła ciężko na krześle, podpierając głowę rękoma.

\- Ciężki dzień? - spytała starsza kobieta, siadając po przeciwnej stronie.

\- Nie. Nawet nie - mruknęła. - Po prostu jestem zmęczona… Wciąż nie mogę się przestawić na wasz czas.

\- Znam kilka planet, gdzie od jesieni dni są bardzo krótkie… Moja dobra znajoma mieszkała na jednej z takich. Nazywa się Athos… Planeta, oczywiście - wyjaśniła zaraz z lekkim rozbawieniem Miriam i zamyśliła się na moment. - Niestety wiele lat temu Wraith zabrali ją podczas żniw - dodała ze smutkiem. - Miała męża i czteroletnią córkę… Śliczna dziewczynka. Wesoła i bardzo bystra… Teraz jest już dorosłą kobietą i może ma własne dzieci - powiedziała i zmarszczyła nieco czoło. - Słyszałam pogłoski, że przyłączyła się do New Lantean - dodała nagle.

Dopiero wtedy Harrigan tak naprawdę zainteresowała się opowieścią starszej kobiety, zatrzymując łyżkę z gulaszem w połowie drogi do ust.

\- Teyla Emmagan? - spytała z lekkim niedowierzaniem.

\- Znasz ją? - zdziwiła się Miriam.

\- To jedna z postaci z filmu - wyjaśniła spokojnie Kate i wróciła do jedzenia. - Ma dar jak Mili.

\- Tak, wiem. Wyczuwa Wraith.

Młodsza kobieta uśmiechnęła się, nieco rozbawiona.

\- Świat jest mały - prychnęła pod nosem.

\- Chyba nie rozumiem, co masz na myśli.

\- To takie powiedzenie. Oznacza, że czasami w najmniej oczekiwanych okolicznościach spotykasz kogoś kto zna tą sama osobę co ty - odparła. - Tak jak w tym przypadku. Nigdy bym nie pomyślała, że znałaś matkę Teyli… którą ja znam z filmu.

\- Tak, rzeczywiście - przyznała z lekkim uśmiechem Miriam. - To naprawdę zaskakujący zbieg okoliczności.

\- Co takiego? - spytała nagle wesoło Mili, wchodząc do kuchni wraz z psami tylnym korytarzem.

Musiała być z nimi na spacerze, pomyślała Harrigan.

\- Że w filmie ze świata Kate była pewna młoda kobieta, której matkę znałam wiele lat temu - odparła jej babka. - Tagan Emmagan z Athos.

\- Ta która też wyczuwała Wraith? - upewniła się dziewczyna.

\- Tak. Ta sama.

\- Rzeczywiście dziwne - stwierdziła Mili i usiadła przy stole.

\- Umyj ręce zanim zaczniesz jeść - skarciła ją od razu babka. - Byłaś z psami na spacerze… Trzeba ci zawsze przypominać, jak dziecku?

\- Oj, przecież nie są brudne… aż tak - zażartowała i podeszła do zlewu.

\- A od czegoś umrzeć trzeba - parsknęła Kate.

\- Kolejne z waszych powiedzeń? - spytała starsza kobieta.

\- Coś w tym rodzaju… Ogólnie oznaczy to, że nie można się wszystkim przejmować, bo ostatecznie i tak nie mamy wpływu na to, jaki będzie nasz koniec.

\- Lubię te wasze powiedzenia. Są bardzo… życiowe - stwierdziła beztrosko Mili, wracając do stołu.

\- Na tym polega sens takich powiedzeń - odparła.

\- My nie mamy ich zbyt wiele - oznajmiła i zabrała się za nalewanie sobie gulaszu do miski. - Rozmawiałam dzisiaj z kilkoma dziewczynami… - dodała po chwili.

\- Aż się boję zapytać o czym - parsknęła Harrigan pod nosem.

\- O Święcie Żniw na Feros - dokończyła spokojnie dziewczyna. - Chcemy cię tam zabrać.

\- Po co? - niemal mruknęła.

\- Żebyś się trochę… zrelaksowała, jak ty to mawiasz - wyjaśniła. - Ostatnio sporo pracujesz i jesteś jakaś… spięta - zauważyła.

\- Bo sporo pracuje i muszę się użerać z bandą kłótliwych facetów - burknęła.

\- Właśnie dlatego pomyślałyśmy, że to dobry pomysł - dokończyła wesoło Mili.

\- Nie mam czasu na takie bzdury.

\- Przecież sama mówiłaś, że lubisz dobrą zabawę - wtrąciła z lekkim rozbawieniem Miriam. - Więc teraz masz ku temu okazję.

Młodsza kobieta spojrzała na nią krzywo.

\- Określenie: "dobra zabawa", jest w tym przypadku względne - odparła.

\- Niestety w tej galaktyce raczej nie uświadczysz rzeczy, do których przywykłaś w swoim świecie, więc musisz zadowolić się tym co mamy - oznajmiła spokojnie Miriam.

Kate już chciała rzucić kolejnym polskim powiedzeniem, ale w ostatniej chwili zrezygnowała. Wyjaśnienie go mogłoby okazać się zbyt zawiłe - miało podtekst polityczny.

\- Ostatecznie pozostaje ci przeprowadzić się na Atlantydę - zauważyła nieco złośliwie Mili.

Kate spojrzała na nią równie ponuro, jak wcześniej na jej babkę.

\- Za dużo czasu ze mną spędzasz… Robisz się równie złośliwa, jak ja - zadrwiła nieco ponurym tonem.

\- Sama mówiłaś mi ostatnio: kto z kim przystaje, takim się staje - odcięła beztrosko dziewczyna.

\- Właśnie o tym mówię - mruknęła.

Mili uśmiechnęła się do niej szeroko.

\- Czyli ustalone. Jutro po południu wyruszamy na Feros - rzuciła. - Znajdziemy ci jakieś ładne, kobiece wdzianko - dodała zadowolona.

Harrigan przewróciła oczyma na te słowa.

\- O boże - jęknęła.

Zarówno babka jak i wnuczka zachichotały na jej reakcję. Doskonale wiedziały co ich gość sądzi o "kobiecych" strojach.


	7. Chapter 7

**Rozdział 7**

 ** _Wszystko idzie nie tak!_**

 **D** roga od wrót do osady na Feros była podobna do tej na Vallen, prowadząc najpierw szeroką, leśną ścieżką, a następnie przez łąkę, w dół doliny.

Już ze szczytu niewielkiego wzniesienia było widać, że samo miasteczko także było podobne: niskie kamienice otaczały centralny plac z fontanną. Lecz dzisiaj wszystko dodatkowo ozdobione było kwiatami, źdźbłami zbóż i lampionami - słodkie jak na obrazku, pomyślała Kate, kiedy weszli przez główną bramę na brukowaną ulicę.

Słońce powoli zachodziło już za odległym horyzontem, więc mieszkańcy Feros schodzili się coraz liczniej na centralny plac, gdzie czekały na nich liczne stoły z jedzeniem - wszystkim, co tutejsi mieszkańcy zdołali wyhodować lub zebrać z pól i ogrodów. Była także miejscowa orkiestra grając skoczne melodie… Święto Żniw na Feros zapowiadało się wyjątkowo hucznie w tym roku.

Dziesiątka przybyszy z Vallen szybko wtopiła się w tłum. Obie osady utrzymywały ze sobą nie tylko handlowy, ale także i czysto przyjacielski kontakt od bardzo dawna, dlatego też większość osób znała się. Tylko młoda kobieta w jasnej tunice i leginsach poczuła się tu nagle zupełnie obca… chociaż mieszkańcy przyjęli ją bardzo serdecznie.

Zapewne jak każdego innego gościa, uznała, siadając na końcu jednego z drewnianych stołów i przyglądając się z zainteresowaniem całemu temu zbiorowisku.

Grupka dzieci zaczęła właśnie podrygiwać w rytm muzyki, chichocząc i śmiejąc się głośno. Takie życie mogłoby być całkiem przyjemne, pomyślała... Gdyby nie drobny feler w postaci Wraith, dodała zaraz w myślach Harrigan, z niechęcią przypominając sobie o jej umowie z Wifi - jak go nazwała.

To taki żartobliwo-złośliwy skrót od jego imienia: Wildfire, które przypadkiem udało się jej wydobyć z jego umysłu. Chociaż musiała przyznać, że nieźle się nagimnastykowała, aby to zrobić. Bardzo dobrze potrafił chronić swój umysł przed ingerencją innych. Ale zapewne Wraith są uczeni tego od dziecka, stwierdziła. To byłoby logiczne posunięcie dla rasy obdarzonej telepatycznymi zdolnościami.

Jednak jej ciekawość wygrała. Był pierwszym Wraith, jakiego spotkała i nie mogła się powstrzymać, aby dowiedzieć się jakie oni właściwie mają imiona.

W filmie było to okryte tajemnicą.

To dlatego podczas pierwszego spotkania pomyślała, aby nazwać go Vi - od Wiedźmina z powieści Sapkowskiego. Wtedy to była pierwsza myśl, jaka przyszła jej do głowy w związku z nim. W końcu miał białe włosy i gadzie oczy jak Gerard… a przecież nie będzie go tak nazywać, uznała… Chociaż ta myśl rozbawiła ją wtedy.

Tak czy inaczej wspomnienie o umowie, jaką z nim zawarła, na chwilę popsuło jej teraz dobry nastrój.

Ktoś postawił przed nią gliniane naczynie i nalał do niego niebieskawego trunku z miedzianego dzbanka. Spojrzała lekko zaskoczona na dziewczynę, która uśmiechnęła się do niej.

\- Spróbuj - rzuciła Mili. - To taki słodki trunek z miody oraz owoców _guola_ i _managu_. Nazywa się _kalima_ … Mnie bardzo smakuje.

Kate uniosła nieco brew, po czym powąchała to, co wypełniało naczynie. Do jej nozdrzy natychmiast wpłynął ostry zapach sfermentowanych owoców. Odsunęła szybko kubek.

\- Wydaje się być mocne - stwierdziła.

\- Dlatego często miesza się go z lemoniadą… Ale najpierw spróbuj bez - zaproponowała.

Kobieta nie była pewna czy to dobry pomysł, jednak wzięła w usta niewielki łyk… i zaraz po tym jak przełknęła trunek, zakasłała. Mili roześmiała się, rozbawiona jej reakcją.

\- Ile to ma procent? - wysapała. - Jest strasznie mocne.

\- To jakaś jednostka miary? - spytała dziewczyna.

\- Tak. Wyraża stosunek jednej wielkości do drugiej. Określamy nią między innymi zawartość alkoholu w danym napoju - wyjaśniła Kate. - A ten najwyraźniej jest wysokoprocentowy - odchrząknęła.

\- Tak, jest mocny. Może szybko zwalić z nóg dorosłego mężczyznę, ale jest bardzo smaczny… Szczególnie z lemoniadą - dodała i nalała jej do kubka pół przeźroczystą substancję. - Idę przywitać się jeszcze z przyjaciółmi. Zaczekasz tutaj?

\- Jasne… Zmykaj - machnęła lekko ręką.

\- Tylko nie pij za szybko, bo będę cię musiała zanosić do domu - zażartowała Mili.

Harrigan spojrzała na nią tylko ponuro znad kubka. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się szeroko i pozostawiając dzbn na stole, szybko zniknęła w tłumie.

Gwar rozmów i śmiechu na centralnym placu Feros zaczynał się robić coraz to donośniejszy, zagłuszany jedynie przez dźwięki melodii, które wygrywała orkiestra. Ludzie siadali przy stołach, zaczynając jeść i pić, lub dołączali do coraz to liczniejszej grupy tancerzy. Kate musiała przyznać, że panująca tu atmosfera była całkiem przyjemna, a nawet lepsza niż podczas ogniska na Vallen… Nawet pomimo faktu, że większość z przebywających tutaj ludzi spoglądała na nią dziwnym, badawczym wzrokiem.

Gdzieś z tyłu usłyszała rozmowę kilku osób i dopiero wtedy zrozumiała dlaczego: ktoś z Vallen opowiedział tutejszym mieszkańcom, że kobieta, którą przyprowadzili ze sobą, jest Avatarem z ich legend.

Skrzywiła się i przewróciła oczyma, połykając kolejną porcję napoju. Musiał być naprawdę mocny, pomyślała, gdyż pomimo sporego rozcieńczenia go lemoniadą, zaczynała już powoli odczuwać efekty jego działania.

Ktoś zabrał jej kubek i postawił na stole, by zaraz złapać ją ze drugą rękę i pociągnąć, zmuszając by wstała z krzesła.

Spojrzała zaskoczona na młodego mężczyznę, by zobaczyć szeroki uśmiech Kaleba.

\- Zostaw to i chodź zatańczyć - rzucił i zanim zdążyła cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, pociągnął ją za sobą w tłum bawiących się już w najlepsze ludzi.

\- Nie znam waszych tańców! - odparła, próbując przekrzyczeć panujący wokół hałas.

\- Rób to co inni! - stwierdził wesoło i złapał ją w pasie, przysuwając do siebie, po czym oboje zaczęli obracać się wokół wspólnej osi, co chwilę zmieniając kierunek na przeciwległy.

\- To akurat znam! - przyznała po chwili.

\- Widzisz! Do tego nie trzeba być geniuszem! - zażartował.

Spojrzała na niego, marszcząc nieco brwi, nie za bardzo wiedząc jak zareagować na jego docinkę i w rezultacie uśmiechnęła się tylko kącikiem ust z lekka ironią…

Zabawa trwała kilka dobrych godzin. Ludzie bawili się, tańczyli i śmiali. A kiedy w międzyczasie nad Feros zapadła ciemność, zapalono wszystkie rozwieszone latarnie, które oświetliły całą okolicę przyjemnym, żółtym blaskiem. Nawet w fontannie pływało kilka lampionów w kształcie kwiatów.

Właśnie to sprawiło, że sceneria stała się jeszcze bardziej bajkowa, uznała Kate i spojrzała na rozgwieżdżone niebo, przez które wiła się kolorowa wstęga - odległa mgławica, która pojawiała się co roku właśnie o tej porze, jak wyjaśniła jej Mili. Ale w tej chwili kobieta nie miała najmniejszego zamiaru rozmyślać nad naukowym aspektem tego zjawiska, po prostu wpatrując się w ciemne niebo i podziwiając jego piękno.

Nie była pewne czy to efekt wypitego alkoholu, ale w pewnym momencie wydawało się jej, że gwar zabawy i dźwięki muzyki nikną powoli gdzieś w tle. Czuła się jakby świat wokół niej zatrzymał się, a przez całe jej ciało przepływała energia tego miejsca. Było to kojące i bardzo relaksujące uczucie...

Ktoś szturchnął ją nagle mocno, wyrywając z transu.

Ludzie wokół niej biegali i krzyczeli w panice. Rozejrzała się wokół, lekko zdezorientowana tym, co się dzieje... i wtedy usłyszała ten dźwięk. Znała go bardzo dobrze, chociaż tylko z filmu - myśliwce Wraith.

Znów spojrzała na rozgwieżdżone niebo, aby dostrzec na jego tle ostro zakończone kształty maszyn.

\- Kate! Musimy uciekać! - odezwał się nagle znajomy męski głos, a potem Kaleb chwycił ją za rękę i pociągnął za sobą w stronę jednej z bocznych uliczek.

Była to całkiem dobra strategia, stwierdziła… szczególnie, że większość ludzi próbowała uciec z miasteczka główną ulicą, tłocząc się na niej, a nawet tratując wzajemnie. Może i na co dzień Kaleb nie był zbyt inteligentny, ale najwyraźniej był w stanie zadbać o siebie w trudnych sytuacjach, pomyślała, kiedy mijali kolejne domy, doganiając pozostałe osoby z Vallen.

\- Biegnijcie w stronę lasu! - krzyknął.

\- Wtedy będziemy odsłonięci! - zauważył inny młody mężczyzna i zatrzymał się na skraju miasteczka, a wraz z nim pozostali.

\- Widziałem jak Wraith blokują główne wejście - rzucił ostro Kaleb. - Więc zapewne tam skupią większość swoich sił… Do lasu jest tylko kilkaset metrów - wskazał ręką linię drzew w oddali. - Tam mamy większe szanse na ukrycie się niż tutaj.

\- On ma rację. Na pewno będą przeczesywać wszystkie domy - powiedziała Harrigan.

\- Ale i tak zablokują wrota - zauważyła jedna z dziewczyn. - Nie uciekniemy do Vallen.

\- Ale w lesie mamy większe szanse na przeżycie. Im dalej od Feros, tym będzie bezpieczniej.

\- Zgadzam się z nimi - wtrąciła Mili. - Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja zaryzykuję. Tutaj Wraith na pewno nas znajdą - dodała i rozejrzawszy się po rozległej, pogrążonej w półmroku łące, szybko ruszyła przodem.

Kate i Kaleb bez słowa podążyli za nią. Pozostali spojrzeli na siebie i po chwili jeden z drugim pobiegli za oddalającą się od nich trójką.

Początkowo byli sami, szybko przemieszczając się wśród wysokich traw pod osłoną nocy. Jednak zanim zdążyli dobiec do pierwszej linii drzew gęstego lasu, usłyszeli za sobą krzyki ludzi.

Mili zatrzymała się na chwilę i odwróciła. Na tle rozświetlonego przez setki lampionów miasteczka dostrzegła sporą grupę mieszkańców Feros, którzy najwyraźniej wpadli na ten sam pomysł co oni. Niestety ta grupa była zbyt liczna i zbyt głośna, aby umknęło to uwadze napastników. Kilka myśliwców szybko skierowało się ponad rozległe łąki, uruchamiając wiązki zbierające, by schwytać nimi pierwsze ofiary. Po całej okolicy rozległa się mieszanka ludzkich krzyków i charakterystycznych, niskich dźwięków wydawanych przez maszyny Wraith.

Dziewczyna przyglądała się temu wszystkiemu jak zamurowana. Pierwszy raz widziała na własne oczy Żniwa Wraith.

\- Biegnij! - krzyknął Kaleb i złapał Mili za rękę, ciągnąc ją za sobą.

Kilka myśliwców przeleciało tuż za nimi, wystrzeliwując w dół jasną wiązkę światła, jednak nie po to, aby schwytać kolejnych ludzi, lecz po to, aby pozostawić na ziemi spory oddział żołnierzy. Ci ruszyli biegiem za uciekinierami, obejmując teren szerokim skrzydłem i zaczynając przeczesywać wszystkie krzewy i zarośla.

Kate spojrzała za siebie przez ramię i zaklęła pod nosem.

\- Szybciej! Wysłali za nami żołnierzy! - zawołała.

Lecz poruszanie się w ciemnościach w leśnej gęstwinie nie było takie proste. Każde z nich z ledwością dostrzegało to, co znajdowało się pod ich stopami, a na dodatek delikatna mgła sprawiła, że całe poszycie zrobiło się śliskie od wilgoci.

Kilka pierwszych strzałów rozbiło się na grubych pniach drzew.

Każde z nich biegło co tchu i sił w nogach, a mimo to zdawało im się, że zamaskowani żołnierze Wraith cały czas są tuż za nimi… mimo iż poruszali się znacznie wolniej i ociężalej niż dziesiątka zwinnych ludzi.

Jedna z dziewczyn potknęła się o plątaninę niskich krzewów i przewróciła.

\- Lenar! - zawołał w ciemnościach spanikowany głos. - Lenar, zaczekaj!

Młody mężczyzna zatrzymał się i rozejrzał pospiesznie wokół.

\- Pilar, gdzie…!

Nie dokończył. Czyjaś dłoń zatkała jego usta.

\- Zamknij się, bo nas znajdą - warknęła Kate.

Lenar złapał i odsunął jej dłoń.

\- Ale Pilar…

\- Zaraz ją znajdę - mruknęła i rozejrzała po okolicy.

Próbowała skupić myśli, chociaż serce waliło w jej piersi, a krew uderzała do głowy.

Robiła to już wcześniej… Zamykała oczy i skupiała się, próbując zlokalizować energię żywej istoty. Problem w tym, że tutaj, w gęstym lesie, wszystko emitowało swój rodzaj energii, zakłócając tym samym jej próby zlokalizowania tej jednej, konkretnej.

\- Tam - wskazała w końcu kierunek ręką, otwierając gwałtownie oczy, po czym ruszyła przodem.

Lenar pobiegł za nią.

Kilkanaście metrów dalej, za jednym z grubych drzew, stała jasnowłosa Pilar, oddychając ciężko i szlochając, przerażona. Na widok dwójki znajomych ludzi, rzuciła się z ulgą na szyję mężczyzny.

\- Chyba skręciłam kostkę - jęknęła. - Boli, kiedy próbuję iść.

\- Poniosę cię - rzucił bez zastanowienia i szybko wziął ją na ręce.

\- W ten sposób daleko nie uciekniemy - mruknęła Harrigan.

\- Nie zostawię jej, jeśli to sugerujesz - warknął.

\- Nie sugeruję… Stwierdzam tylko fakt - odparła spokojnie. - Musimy znaleźć jakieś schronienie…

Nie dokończyła. Kilka osób podbiegło właśnie do nich.

\- Co się stało? - zapytał Kaleb.

\- Skręciła kostkę i nie może chodzić - odparł Lenar.

\- Kanjos i Oola znaleźli niewielką jaskinię w ziemi - wskazał gdzieś pomiędzy drzewa. - Schowacie się tam, a my odciągniemy uwagę Wraith - dodał i ruszył szybko w tamtym kierunku.

\- Zaraz, zaraz - rzucił trzeci z mężczyzn. - Jak to: MY?

\- Pozostali. Inaczej Wraith ich znajdą.

\- Wtedy złapią nas…

Kaleb zatrzymał się gwałtownie i szturchnął przyjaciela palcem.

\- Możesz zostać, skoro tchórzysz - warknął.

\- Hej. Tylko nie tym tonem… - oburzył się.

\- Obaj się zamknijcie - przerwała im stanowczo Harrigan, rozdzielając ich. - Żołnierze Wraith są tuż za nami, a was wzięło na męskie porachunki - wytknęła im. - W jaskini ukryją się dziewczyny, a my odciągniemy uwagę Wraith - dodała i ruszyła dalej.

\- A ty niby kim jesteś? - parsknął Kaleb, ruszając za nią.

\- Kimś, kto ma kilka asów w rękawie - odparła spokojnie i uniosła nieco dłoń, wokół której pojawiło się kilka słabych wyładowań elektrycznych.

Pozostałe osoby czekały już przy wejściu do jaskini. Kobieta przyjrzała się wąskiej szczelinie w ziemi i przykucnęła. Na jej dłoni znów pojawiło się światło, lecz tym razem tworząc niewielką kule energii, którą następnie wysłała do wnętrza jamy.

\- Nie wejdzie tam więcej niż pięć osób - poinformowała po chwili nieco ponurym tonem i spojrzała w górę, na zebrane wokół niej osoby. - Dziewczyny skryją się tam, a my odciągniemy uwagę żołnierzy… Zgoda?

\- Ale… - zaczęła Mili.

\- Nie ma czasu na dyskusje. Właźcie do środka, zanim Wraith nas tutaj zobaczą - dodała stanowczo i podniosła się.

\- No dalej… Słyszałyście Kate - ponaglił je Kaleb.

Mili weszła ostrożnie do środka jako pierwsza, docierając dzięki kuli światła do samego końca. Zaraz za nią zeszły pozostałe dwie dziewczyny, a na końcu Pilar.

\- Zasłonimy wejście powalonym pniem - poinformowała kobieta, zerkając do środka. - Niestety to zniknie gdy tylko się oddalę. Energia utrzymuje tą formę, ponieważ skupiam się na tym.

\- Uważajcie na siebie - powiedziała jedna z dziewczyn.

Kate uśmiechnęła się tylko i wyprostowała się.

Kaleb przeturlał stary, spróchniały pień wprost na wejście do jaskini. Był spory, jednak na tyle lekki, aby w razie potrzeby dziewczęta mogły go przesunąć i wydostać się na zewnątrz.

Potem cała piątka ruszyła biegiem dalej, rozpraszając się nieco pośród drzew.

Pozostawione w jamie dziewczyny z trwoga nasłuchiwały niknące w oddali odgłosy stóp, wpatrując się w szybko blednącą kulę niebieskawego światła, aż w końcu wokół nich zapadł mrok i grobowa cisza. Żadna z nich jednak nawet nie drgnęła, wciąż nasłuchując. A kiedy gdzieś w oddali rozległy się strzały z karabinów Wraith, cała piątka zesztywniała ze strachu…

Kolejne pociski, które dotychczas zatrzymywały się na pniach drzew, teraz przemknęły niebezpiecznie blisko Kate i Kaleba.

\- Tam - rzucił młody mężczyzna, wskazując na rozległy teren pełen wysokich paproci.

Kobieta bez słowa ruszyła za nim. Tak samo jak pozostała trójka. Tutaj mieli większe szanse na uniknięcie schwytania.

Kolejny energetyczny pocisk przemknął pomiędzy nimi. Harrigan odwróciła się gwałtownie i wyprostowała ręce. Kilka elektrycznych języków, które do tej pory kumulowała wokół dłoni, teraz wystrzeliło do przodu… wprost na jednego z żołnierzy Wraith, powalając go natychmiast na ziemię. Nie czekając dłużej, Kate ruszyła biegiem dalej, szybko doganiając Kaleba.

\- Niezła sztuczka - rzucił.

\- Wpadłam na to po obejrzeniu Gwiezdnych Wojen... To taki film - wyjaśniła zaraz, zbierając wokół dłoni kolejne elektryczne wyładowania.

Nie musiała długo czekać, aby ich użyć. Kolejni żołnierze wyłonili się spomiędzy paproci, i to tuż przed nimi, podnosząc swoją broń do strzału.

Kaleb wpadł z impetem na jednego z nich, rzucając go na ziemię z zaskoczenia. Harrigan zatrzymała się gwałtownie i wystrzeliła wyładowania w stronę drugiego żołnierza, powalając go w ten sam sposób, co poprzedniego. Potem odwróciła się szybko do Kaleba, szamotającego się wciąż z Wraith.

\- Odsuń się - zawołała.

Ten bez zastanowienia od turlał się na bok. Kolejne elektryczne języki sięgnęły celu, wstrząsając całym ciałem zamaskowanego żołnierza, który po chwili znieruchomiał.

Harrigan uśmiechnęła się tryumfalnie kącikiem ust i wyciągnęła rękę do młodego mężczyzny, chcąc pomóc mu wstać, kiedy nagle spomiędzy paproci wyłonił się kolejny Wraith.

Pierwszy pocisk energii uderzył w plecy kobiety i natychmiast rozszedł się po całym jej ciele, bez problemu powalając ją na ziemię.

Kaleb poderwał się, lecz zanim zdążył stanąć na równe nogi, kolejny strzał z blastera Wraith sięgnął i jego. Bezwładne ciało runęło z powrotem na ziemię.

Oficer przyglądał się im przez moment, po czym spojrzał na stojących za nim żołnierzy.

\- Zabierzcie ich - warknął i odwróciwszy się na pięcie, ruszył w drogę powrotną, mijając swojego pomocnika.

Zamaskowani żołnierze natychmiast wykonali jego polecenie.

\- Było ich więcej, sir - rzucił młody oficer, doganiając go.

\- Tak, wiem. Ale nie mamy na to czasu - odparł. - Dowódca kazał nam tylko uzupełnić zapasy. Zaraz wyruszamy na spotkanie z Blackhole.

\- Z Thunderstone? - zdziwił się młody Wraith. - Myślałem, że niezbyt za sobą przepadają.

\- Delikatnie mówiąc - uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust starszy Wraith. - Zawsze rywalizowali podczas Łowów… Podobno ma dla nas jakąś propozycję.

\- Nie podoba mi się to. On zawsze coś knuje.

Starszy oficer spojrzał na niego protekcjonalnie.

\- Dowódca jest zapewne tego świadom - odparł drwiąco, co wyraźnie zmieszało jego młodego podwładnego. - Jednak zaintrygował go sam fakt wysunięcia przez Thunderstone propozycji współpracy.

\- Tak… To rzeczywiście ciekawe - przyznał i nagle uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Słyszałem pogłoski, że podobno on i wnuczka Nightstorm…

Nie dokończył. Starszy Wraith rzucił mu ponure spojrzenie.

\- Radzę ci nie rozpowszechniać tych pogłosek… nawet jeśli są prawdziwe… jeśli chcesz długo pożyć - warknął. - Może i wnuczka Nightstorm jest _Protheu_ , ale jej babka wciąż ją chroni… Zatem uważaj na to, co o niej mówisz… Nawet jeśli tylko powtarzasz pogłoski… Zrozumiano?

\- Tak, sir - odparł potulnym głosem, znów zawstydzony przez swojego przełożonego.

\- To dobrze - mruknął. - Pamiętaj o tym, kiedy znowu przypomni ci się jakaś plotka - dodał i przyspieszył kroku.

.

.

 **"…** **K** ate zatrzymała się w progu stołówki bazy.

Pomieszczenie było nawet spore, pełne stolików i krzeseł, przy których zasiadali właśnie żołnierze i personel cywilny, by posilić się tym, co przygotowano dla nich dzisiaj na obiad. Przyjrzała się jednej z tacek: ziemniaczana papka oraz kawałek kotleta i marchewka na gęsto wyglądały całkiem apetycznie, stwierdziła i już chciała ruszyć dalej, kiedy nagle jej uwagę przyciągnęła czwórka żołnierzy siadających przy jednym z pobliskich stolików.

\- …Ogłuszyłeś bratanice pułkownika? - parsknął jeden z nich.

\- Niechcący - niemal warknął inny. - Testowaliśmy właśnie zasięg nowych paralizatorów, kiedy weszli do hangaru - mruknął i zabrał się za jedzenie.

Harrigan przyjrzała mu się. Był wysoki, średniej budowy ciała i śniadej karnacji, a jego kruczoczarne włosy były krótko przycięte… jak u wszystkich żołnierzy. Szaro-niebieskie oczy wpatrywały się teraz w to, co wypełniało jego tacę.

\- Bracie, współczuje… Masz przechlapane - parsknął ponownie pierwszy z nich.

\- Dzięki, Davis - burknął porucznik. - Już widzę jaką awanturę urządzi.

\- Kto? Pułkownik?

\- Nie. Jego bratanica - mruknął. - Wiesz, to całe babskie, irracjonalne zachowanie… Jakbym ją co najmniej postrzelił.

\- Jak to kobiety… No ale cóż, jedno wiemy na pewno - wtrącił trzeci, równie rozbawiony żołnierz. - Nowe paralizatory są mocne… Padła jak kłoda - zachichotał i nagle spoważniał, spoglądając gdzieś ponad głowami dwójki przyjaciół… wprost na stojącą w progu młodą kobietę. - O kurwa - mruknął niechętnie.

\- Co? - spytał pierwszy i odwrócił się.

Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na tej samej osobie, która wpatrywała się teraz w nich, by po chwili spokojnie ruszyć z miejsca.

\- To ona? - zapytał szeptem kapral Davis, kiedy cała czwórka wodziła za nią spojrzeniem.

Młoda kobieta podeszła do długiej lady zza której obsługa kuchenna wydawała posiłki.

\- Tak - mruknął znów Conway.

\- Niezła lala…

Nie dokończył. Przyjaciel rzucił mu ponure spojrzenie, uciszając go.

\- To bratanica pułkownika… Lepiej, żeby nie usłyszał jak nazywasz ją: lala - ostrzegł oschłym ronem, po czym zerknął na Harrigan przez ramię.

Podeszła właśnie do jednego z wolnych stolików, siadając przy nim.

\- Zaraz wracam - rzucił nagle i podniósł się, ruszając w jej stronę.

Chrząknął lekko, zatrzymując się przed jej stolikiem. Kobieta spojrzała na niego, unosząc lekko brew.

\- Chciałem panią przeprosić - zaczął niepewnie.

\- Nie ważne. To był niefortunny wypadek - niemal mruknęła i wróciła do swojego posiłku.

\- A jednak… Powinienem być bardziej ostrożny.

\- Z tym się z panem zgadzam - odcięła oschle i posłała mu krótki, znaczący uśmiech.

Porucznik zmarszczył nieco brwi, lekko zdezorientowany.

\- Zgadza się pani, że to był wypadek, a jednak jest na mnie zła z tego powodu.

\- A uważa pan, że powinnam się cieszyć, że przez pana… padłam jak kłoda? - spytała ironicznie, ponownie spoglądając na niego.

\- Nie… Ale pani słowa zaprzeczają pani zachowaniu - zauważył.

Westchnęła ciężko, znów przerywając posiłek.

\- No cóż. Jakby nie patrzeć jestem kobietą, więc moje zachowanie jest irracjonalne - skwitowała z tym samym złośliwym uśmieszkiem, co poprzednio.

Porucznik całkowicie zaniemówił i poczuł, że zaczyna oblewać się rumieńcem, zawstydzony. Dopiero wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że młoda kobieta słyszała ich rozmowę - a przynajmniej cześć z niej.

Stał tam jeszcze przez chwilę, podczas gdy Harrigan wpatrywała się w niego protekcjonalnie, po czym zrezygnowany wrócił w końcu bez słowa do swojego stolika. Usiadł na krześle i schował twarz w dłoniach.

\- Już po mnie - mruknął. - Słyszała naszą rozmowę… Jak mówiłem o irracjonalnym, babskim zachowaniu - wymamrotał. - Już po mnie - powróżył. - Jestem chodzącym trupem **…** **"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **P** rzebudzenie było bolesne.

Nawet bardziej niż po ogłuszeniu z tasera, uznała Kate, otwierając powoli oczy.

Leżała nieruchomo na podłodze w jakimś ciemnym pomieszczeniu, a całe jej ciało było odrętwiałe… i to na tyle mocno, że w pierwszej chwili z ledwością poruszyła palcami.

\- Kate? - spytał szeptem męski głos i ktoś przysunął się do niej. - Jak się czujesz?

\- Gdzie jesteśmy? - spytała i poruszyła się, by jęknąć z bólu. - _Ożeż w mordę_ … - wymamrotała, próbując się powoli podnieść.

\- Na hive - odparła Kaleb i pomógł jej usiąść.

\- Dzięki - rzuciła i rozejrzała się wokół, odgarniając rozczochrane włosy z twarzy.

Pomieszczenie było niewielkie, w kształcie nieregularnego owalu i pogrążone w półmroku. Wszędzie wokół były tylko ściany, poza jednym fragmentem - kratami przypominającymi trochę niezgrabnie skonstruowaną pajęczą sieć.

Poza nimi znajdowało się tam jeszcze pięć osoby, jednak nie rozpoznała nikogo z nich. Zapewne byli to schwytani mieszkańcy Feros, pomyślała, zerkając na ich odświętne stroje.

\- A co z resztą? - zapytała po chwili.

\- Myślę, że Wraith ich nie znaleźli - powiedział.

\- To dobrze - mruknęła i wstała, podchodząc do krat.

Jak wszystko wokół, tak i one wykonane były z organicznego, jednak bardzo wytrzymałego tworzywa. Jej uwaga skoncentrowała się jednak na panelu kontrolnym znajdującym się w ścianie zaledwie dwa metry dalej.

\- Przypuszczam, że nikt nie ma noży? - spojrzała przez ramię na pozostałych.

Większość z nich nawet nie podniosła wzroku, kuląc się ze strachu pod ścianą. Westchnęła więc ciężko i wróciła do wpatrywania się w panel kontrolny w ścianie.

Skoro Wraith używają telepatii do jego kontroli, to być może i jej się uda - uznała… Niestety szybko przekonała się, że jak to często bywa, miedzy teorią a praktyką jest wielka różnica. To nie ludzki umysł, czy nawet umysł zwierzęcia, do którego łatwo mogła zajrzeć. Kontrolowanie funkcji urządzeń Wraith najwyraźniej polegało na czymś innym, stwierdziła i przeszła do planu B: telekineza.

Próbowała skupić się na urządzeniu, jednak jego organiczna budowa także sprawiała, że telepatyczne wciskanie "guzików" na panelu było czymś innym, niż to samo przy użyciu plastikowej klawiatury komputera.

Kaleb stał obok.

\- Co ty robisz?

\- Próbuje użyć tej samej sztuczki co na klawiaturze laptopa - odparła, wciąż wpatrując się mocno w panel w ścianie.

Niestety wciąż z tym samym skutkiem - brakiem jakiejkolwiek reakcji na jej wysiłki.

Po kilku minutach młody mężczyzna usiadł pod ścianą, zrezygnowany, a po kilku kolejnych próbował nakłonić do tego samego Harrigan. Na jego nieszczęście kobieta była zbyt uparta, aby tak szybko się poddać. Co zawsze uznawała jednocześnie za swoją zaletę i wadę.

Poza tym w jej planach na najbliższą przyszłość nie było stanie się jednym z punktów w menu Wraith…

I wtedy coś się poruszyło.

Jeden z prętów krat wycofał się, zwracając uwagę nie tylko Kaleba ale i pozostałych osób z celi.

\- Co zrobiłaś? - spytał młody mężczyzna, wstając spod ściany i podchodząc do niej.

\- Właściwie to nie wiem - niemal mruknęła.

\- Cokolwiek to było, zrób to jeszcze raz.

Harrigan spojrzała na niego nieco poirytowana.

\- Tyle to i ja wiem, geniuszu - fuknęła. - Mówię przecież, że nie wiem jak to zrobiłam.

\- Więc próbuj dalej - ponaglał ją, wskazując ręką na pulpit.

\- Przecież próbuję - wycedziła przez zęby.

\- To próbuj mocniej.

Znów posłała mu ponure spojrzenie, lecz tym razem nie odpowiedziała nic. Ta wymiana zdań i tak do

niczego nie prowadziła, pomyślała i ponownie skupiła się na pulpicie, próbując sobie przypomnieć na czym skupiła się ostatnim razem.

W końcu ustąpiły dwa kolejne pręty. Kate uśmiechnęła się tryumfalnie - teraz już wiedziała jak to działa, więc reszta była już tylko kwestia formalną. Pozostałe pręty wsunęły się kolejno w ścianę wokół wejścia i teraz cela stała przed nimi otworem.

Więźniowie zbliżyli się, zaskoczeni.

\- Jak to zrobiłaś? - spytała kobieta w średnim wieku.

\- Magiczna sztuczka - powiedziała z szerokim uśmiechem i jako pierwsza wyszła na krótki korytarz biegnący od celi do kolejnego pomieszczenia.

Miało kształt zbliżony do okręgu i kiedy tylko kobieta weszła do niego zorientowała się czym było: przedsionkiem dla kilku innych cel, do których prowadziły około trzy metrowej długości korytarze. Dalej znajdował się znacznie dłuższy i szerszy korytarz… zapewne prowadzący w głąb statku, pomyślała.

\- Co teraz? - spytał nagle Kaleb, stając tuż za nia.

Zerknęła na niego przez ramie.

\- Musimy dostać się do doków, gdzie trzymają myśliwce - odparła.

\- Potrafisz tym latać? - zdziwił się.

\- No cóż. Takim nigdy nie latałam - niemal mruknęła. - Ale na Ziemi uczyłam się pilotażu… Jeśli wykombinuje jak się tym lata, to polecę - odparła i ruszyła dalej.

\- A co z innymi? - spytała kobieta. - Nie możemy ich zostawić.

\- Nie mamy na to czasu - niemal warkną Kaleb. - Wraith mogą tu przyjść w każdej chwili… Za dużo ludzi. Narobią tylko hałasu.

Harrigan spojrzała na niego zaskoczona. Znów wykazał się zdrowym rozsądkiem… Chyba jednak źle go oceniała, stwierdziła.

\- Nie możemy ich zostawić… Musimy ich uwolnić - dodał mężczyzna, który był z Kate w celi i ruszył jednym z korytarzy. - Otwórz to!

\- Hej! Wypuść nas! - zawołał męski głos od strony jednej z cel.

Kate spojrzała w tamtym kierunku, lecz w półmroku dostrzegła tylko zarys ludzki postaci.

\- I nas! - zawołała kobieta z innej celi.

Młoda kobieta warknęła pod nosem, zła i skupiła się na panelach kontrolnych cel. Po chwili wszystkie cztery kraty ustąpiły, wsuwając się w ściany.

Kilka sekund później w całym pomieszczeniu zapanował zgiełk, kiedy cztery grupy wybiegły z cel.

\- Tędy - rzucił jedne z mężczyzn, wskazując szeroki korytarz i ruszył przodem.

Wszyscy więźniowie dogonili go natychmiast.

W pomieszczeniu prowadzącym do cel pozostali tylko Kate i Kaleb.

\- To będzie porażka - mruknęła i ruszyła dalej.


	8. Chapter 8

Rozdział 8

 ** _Ucieczki…_**

 **-** **W** iesz chociaż gdzie idziemy? - spytał w końcu drwiąco Kaleb, kiedy mijali kolejne pomieszczenia.

\- Chyba tam? - Kate wskazała kierunek.

\- Skąd wiesz?

\- Tak przypuszczam - burknęła. - Idę na wyczucie.

\- Świetnie… - mruknął. - Będziemy tak błądzić godzinami.

\- Masz lepszy pomysł? - rzuciła poirytowana. - Nie widzę tu nigdzie planu hive, aby zobaczyć, gdzie jesteśmy - odcięła.

Młody mężczyzna wzruszył tylko ramionami.

Błąkali się już tak kilkanaście minut i chociaż jak dotąd na szczęście nie natrafili na żadnego Wraith, to i tak pozostawał drugi problem: kwestia dotarcia do doku myśliwców… co nie było takie proste w tej plątaninie korytarzy i pomieszczeń, z których przynajmniej połowa była ślepym zaułkiem. Poza tym, jak zauważył Kaleb, nie mieli pojęcia gdzie dokładnie są… i gdzie jest hangar. Równie dobrze mogli właśnie iść w kierunku silników lub co gorsza mostka hive.

Gdyby wiedziała, że utknie w świecie stargate, nauczyła by się na pamięć planu hiveships, pomyślała rozgoryczona, zerkając w głąb kolejnego mijanego korytarza… i nagle zatrzymała się, odchylając do tyłu. Jej oczom ukazał się widok pomieszczenia, którego cały czas szukali - hangaru.

Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, zadowolona.

\- Eureka - rzuciła tryumfalnie i zawróciła, przyspieszając kroku.

\- Co? - zawołał za nią Kaleb.

\- Znalazłam hangar - odparła z głębi korytarza.

Mężczyzna dogonił ją szybko, lecz zanim zdążyli przejść cały korytarz, na jego końcu pokazało się kilku zamaskowanych żołnierzy trzymających swoje karabiny ogłuszające i tarasujących im przejście.

Para uciekinierów zatrzymała się gwałtownie i cofnęła o krok, chcąc zawrócić, jednak i ta droga została zablokowana. Tym razem przez oficera Wraith w asyście dwóch żołnierzy.

\- Cholera - mruknęła Harrigan.

Strzał w plecy z ogłuszaczy powalił ją ponownie na ziemię… lecz tym razem miała wrażenie, że zdołała jeszcze zobaczyć, jak Wraith podchodzi do nich, zanim zupełnie straciła przytomność.

"Mamy ostatnią dwójkę, sir" - rzekł telepatycznie młody oficer do swojego przełożonego. - "Prawie dotarli do doku myśliwców".

"Zabierzcie ich do kokonów" - odparł mu Wildmist. - "Pozostali ludzie twierdzą, że to ona otworzyła cele".

"W jaki sposób?" - zdziwił się Lostpath.

"Nie wiem… Może ma geny Wraith i nauczyła się to wykorzystywać… Natknąłem się już na takich ludzi…"

"Geny Wraith?" - powtórzył jeszcze bardziej zaskoczony słowami starszego oficera.

"Kilkaset lat temu jeden z naszych naukowców próbował polepszyć efektywność żerowania na ludziach poprzez dodanie do ich genotypu naszych genów" - wyjaśnił mu przełożony. - "Niestety robił to bez zgody Rady, więc kiedy wyszło to na jaw, jego badania zostały natychmiast przerwane… Zresztą i tak poniósł porażkę, gdyż ludzie ci wariowali z czasem… Potem kazano zniszczyć osadę, w której mieszkali, ale z czasem okazało się, że część z obiektów przeżyła i rozpierzchła się po galaktyce. Od tamtej pory czasami natykamy się na ich potomków… Niektórzy wykorzystują swój dar do wyczuwania naszej obecności i ostrzegają innych".

"Rozumiem, sir" - odparł i spojrzał na żołnierzy.

\- Umieśćcie ich w kokonach - rozkazał na głos i odwróciwszy się na pięcie, ruszył z powrotem.

.

.

 **Z** aczynało świtać, kiedy Mili zatrzymała się przed miasteczkiem na Feros.

Była zziębnięta i zmęczona.

Całą noc spędziły ukryte w niewielkiej jaskini w lesie, nasłuchując z trwogą dobiegających z oddali odgłosów… odgłosów wydawanych przez myśliwce Wraith i krzyków ludzi.

Teraz jednak wszędzie wokół panowała grobowa cisza, jakby cała okolica wciąż była pogrążona we śnie.

Spojrzała na budynki.

Stały nietknięte. Wraith rzadko używali broni z myśliwców podczas Żniw. To mogłoby zabić lub zranić zbyt wielu ludzi. A ci, w obecnych czasach, byli dla nich bardzo cenni.

Mili zerknęła na stojącą obok niej Oolę, po czym wzięła głęboki wdech i ostrożnie ruszyła dalej jedną z wąskich, brukowanych uliczek. Pozostałe dziewczyny ruszyły za nią, pomagając Pilar iść.

Już stąd mogły dostrzec główny plac, na którym leżały powywracane stoły i krzesła oraz rozrzucona żywność. Część lampionów wciąż wisiała na swoich miejscach, tląc się jeszcze bladym światłem. Inne zostały zniszczone podczas ucieczki ludzi i chyba tylko cudem żaden z częściowo drewnianych budynków nie zajął się ogniem z lampionów, pomyślała dziewczyna.

Ktoś jeszcze pojawił się w bocznej uliczce, kiedy dotarły do ryneczku.

W pierwszej chwili obie grupki zamarły w bezruchu, ale zaraz potem na ich twarzach pojawił się wyraz wielkiej ulgi i uśmiechy.

\- Pilar! - zawołał jako pierwszy Lenar i podbiegł do kulejącej dziewczyny, by pochwycić ją w ramiona i przytulić mocno. - Bałem się, że Wraith was zabrali - niemal wyszeptał.

\- Wróciliśmy do jaskini, ale was już tam nie było - dodał Keynos.

\- Wyszłyśmy kiedy tylko odgłosy myśliwców ucichły - wyjaśniła Oola. - Uznałyśmy, że tak będzie bezpieczniej. Zmienić kryjówkę… szczególnie, że wcześniej zamaskowani żołnierze kręcili się niebezpiecznie blisko jaskini.

\- Dobrze zrobiłyście - przyznał.

\- A gdzie Kate i Kaleb? - spytała nagle Mili, spoglądając poza młodych mężczyzn, zdając sobie sprawę z braku tej dwójki.

Ale trójka młodych mężczyzn zerknęła tylko szybko na siebie, a potem spojrzeli z powagą na dziewczyny.

\- Keynos? - ponaglała go.

\- Tak mi przykro, Mili… - powiedział ze smutkiem.

Młoda kobieta pokręciła tylko głową, nie chcąc przyjąć do wiadomości tego, co sugerował jej przyjaciel.

\- Nie. To niemożliwe… Kate nie pozwoliłaby się złapać - zaprotestowała. - Zna różne sztuczki… Mylicie się. Na pewno uciekła i skryła się gdzieś.

\- Nie - dodał ze smutkiem najmłodszy z nich, jasnowłosy Malik. - Wraith schwytali ich oboje… Sami widzieliśmy…

\- I nic nie zrobiliście? - rzuciła z wyrzutem dziewczyna, spoglądając na nich nieprzyjemnie.

\- Byliśmy za daleko - dodał Lenar. - Rozproszyliśmy się… Poza tym co niby mieli byśmy zrobić? Widziałem jak Kate używa tych swoich sztuczek, a mimo to Wraith i tak ją szybko schwytali… Nie mielibyśmy żadnych szans z nimi.

\- Skąd wiesz, skoro nawet nie próbowaliście - warknęła, podchodząc do niego blisko, wciąż z tym samym ponurym spojrzeniem.

\- Mili… jak możesz? - upomniała ją Pilar. - Dobrze wiesz, że nikt z nas nie miałby szans w walce z Wraith. Są silniejsi i szybsi… A jeśli Kate jest wysłannikiem Avatars, to na pewno ochronią ją i Kaleba…

\- Zrozum wreszcie, że ona nie jest żadnym wysłannikiem Avatars - przerwała jej. - To tylko człowiek… jak ty czy ja… Po prostu zna kilka sztuczek. To wszystko… A teraz jest w rękach Wraith. I kiedy dowiedzą się co ona potrafi… - przerwała na moment. - Wole nawet nie myśleć co jej zrobią, aby dowiedzieć się jak ona to robi - dodała już spokojniej, z nutą smutku, po czym odwróciła się i powoli ruszyła w kierunku głównej bramy do miasta.

\- Gdzie idziesz? - zawołała za nią Oola.

\- Wracam do domu - mruknęła.

\- Zostańmy i pomóżmy im chociaż trochę…

\- A widzisz tutaj kogoś?! - rzuciła z lekką irytacją, odwracając się do nich. - Wszyscy wciąż się ukrywają i zapewne minie sporo czasu zanim wyjdą… A ja jestem zziębnięta i zmęczona - dodała nieco zrezygnowana i ruszyła dalej.

\- Mili ma rację. Wracajmy do Vallen… Odpoczniemy i wrócimy później z innymi na Feros, aby pomóc w porządkach - przyznał spokojnie Keynos i ruszył za dziewczyną.

Pozostali spojrzeli tylko na siebie nawzajem i po chwili podążyli powoli za dwójką przyjaciół.

.

.

 **K** olejne przebudzenie było chyba jeszcze bardziej bolesne od pierwszego, stwierdziła Harrigan, otwierając powoli oczy. Tyle tylko, że tym razem stała, zauważyła po chwili, kiedy obraz powoli zaczynał nabierać ostrości.

Kokon. Była w kokonie.

Cholera… Jak ma się z tego wydostać?... pomyślała, krzywiąc się.

Poruszyła się. Coś pętało jej ciało. Domyślała się co to było - organiczne "pnącza", które nieraz widziała na filmie. Ale za to, jak zauważył w jednym z odcinków McKay, było jej ciepło.

Poruszyła głową na tyle, na ile mogła, by rozejrzeć się. Korytarz był pusty.

Próbowała zlokalizować Kaleba, ale w głowie wciąż jej szumiało, a w uszach dzwoniło od efektu postrzału z ogłuszacza. No i jeszcze to wszechogarniające mrowienie w mięśniach. Ledwo czuła własne ciało.

Zamknęła oczy i skupiła się na chwilę. Może przepływ energii przez jej ciało pomoże jej szybciej odzyskać czucie i świadomość, pomyślała. W końcu skoro to pomagało innym, powinno także i jej.

Przyjemna fala ciepła ogarnęła całe jej ciało, szybko niwelując odrętwienie ciała i ból głowy. Wciąż jednak miała ograniczone pole ruchu, upakowana ciasno w kokonie niczym niemowlę w beciku, parsknęła sama do siebie i ponownie skupiła myśli na młodym mężczyźnie.

Był obok.

Przynajmniej jedna dobra wiadomość, pomyślała.

Teraz tylko musiała się uwolnić... aby uwolnić jego.

Niestety wiercenie się nie pomagało w rozluźnieniu pętów. Tak samo jak krótkie elektryczne wyładowania, których działanie chyba bardziej odczuła ona sama, niż kokon, zauważyła niezadowolona. W tej chwili przydałby się akurat Rono ze swoim zapasem ostrych narzędzi, uznała z lekkim rozbawieniem… i nagle przypomniała sobie o szpilach, którymi Miriam upięła jej włosy. Niestety ręce miała skrepowane pnączami oplatającymi całe jej ciało.

Skupiła się na szpilach, aby siła umysłu wysunąć je z włosów.

To zaskakujące, pomyślała, że odkąd przybyła do tego świata, częściej używała swoich zdolności niż kiedykolwiek przedtem. Na szczęście telekineza była pierwszą z jej zdolności, która odkryła, więc miała już znaczną wprawę w używaniu jej.

Cztery szpile bez problemu wbiły się w skóropodobną osłonę kokonu, z której wystawała tylko jej twarz. Powtórzyła to kilkanaście razy, dziurawiąc w ten sposób płachtę w linii prostej. Szpile nie były ostre, jednak wystarczająco mocne, aby teraz Harrigan mogła przy ich użyciu powoli rozpruć kokon, przesuwając je w dół. A podziurawienie osłony pomagało jej w tym, osłabiając całą strukturę.

Ale niestety skórzana płachta także była bardziej wytrzymała niż sądziła. No cóż, inaczej bez problemu każdy wydostał by się z takiego kokonu, stwierdziła. Dlatego też cały proces wymagał od niej sporego nakładu energii, aby siłą woli "naciskać" na szpile.

Wreszcie jej prowizoryczne ostrza dotarły do końca i Kata poruszyła się, by wypaść z kokonu przez powstałą szramę. Upadła głucho na podłogę i jęknęła. Część pnączy wciąż krępowało jej ciało, więc nie była w stanie rękoma zamortyzować upadku. Ale teraz bez większego problemu mogła się z nich wydostać.

Wciąż uwięziony w sąsiednim kokonie młody mężczyzna otworzył gwałtownie oczy.

\- Kate? - niemal szepnął.

\- Ciii… - rzuciła, przykładając palec do ust i rozglądając się szybko po korytarzu.

Bała się, że hałas może ściągnąć uwagę strażników. Na szczęście korytarz wciąż pozostawał pusty. Podniosła się więc szybko z podłogi… i zadrżała lekko z zimna. Tutaj nie było już tak przyjemnie ciepło, jak wewnątrz kokonu. Nie miała jednak czasu na takie głupstwa. Podeszła do kokonu Kaleba i zaczęła go rozdzierać skórzaną płachtę. Teraz, mając wolne ręce, sama mogła to zrobić.

W końcu także i on był wolny.

\- Co teraz? - szepnął, także lekko drżąc z zimna.

\- Wracamy do planu A - rzuciła z uśmiechem i poklepawszy go po ramieniu, ruszyła korytarzem.

\- Czyli? - spytał, doganiając ją.

\- Musimy dostać się do hangaru i gwizdnąć jeden z myśliwców - przypomniała mu.

\- Zwariowałaś?...

\- Tylko w ten sposób się stąd wydostaniemy - przerwała mu spokojnie, chociaż stanowczo. - Albo to, albo użyjemy wrót na pokładzie hive… Nie ma innej opcji…

\- Więc użyjmy wrót - stwierdził, kiedy zatrzymali się.

Harrigan ostrożnie rozejrzała się po następnym korytarzu, do którego dotarli.

\- W tym planie jest niestety mały szkopuł. Aby użyć wrót, musielibyśmy czekać aż hive znajdzie się na orbicie planety, której wrota znajdują się na powierzchni… Dlatego osobiście wolę użyć darta. Nie musimy się martwić gdzie są wrota.

\- Nie sądzisz, że Wraith będą pilnować hangaru, skoro już raz nas tam przyłapali? - zauważył.

Harrigan spojrzała na niego, unosząc nieco brew. Kolejna słuszna uwaga z jego strony… Może rzeczywiście nie jest taki bezmózgowcem, za jakiego go brała, pomyślała.

\- Biorę to pod uwagę - przyznała. - Mam jednak nadzieję, że skoro nie kwapili się postawić straży przy kokonach, to także nie będą zbyt mocno pilnować hangaru.

\- To jest twój plan? - parsknął. - Ułożony z domysłów i… pobożnych życzeń?

Tym razem spojrzała na niego ponuro.

\- A masz lepszy? - odcięła.

Młody mężczyzna naburmuszył się nieco.

\- Nie - mruknął niechętnie.

\- Tak też myślałam… Ale jeśli ci się nie podoba mój plan, to możesz tutaj zostać… Aż cię znajdą i któryś z nich urządzi sobie na tobie wyżerkę - teraz ona zadrwiła.

Kaleb nie odpowiedział. Wymamrotał tylko coś pod nosem i resztę drogi do hangaru przeszli w milczeniu.

Na szczęście tym razem znalezienie odpowiedniej drogi zajęło kobiecie znacznie mniej czasu niż poprzednio. Opuszczając pomieszczenia z kokonami, zauważyła, że znajdują się one blisko cel, w których zamknięto ich poprzednio. A to znacznie ułatwiło jej zadanie ponownego dotarcia do hangaru. Jednak tym razem wybrała inne wejście.

Nie prowadził do niego żaden korytarz, więc w razie potrzeby będą mieli większe pole manewru do ucieczki. Było także otwarte, ukazując wielkie pomieszczenie poprzecinane na kilku poziomach pomostami, przy których dokowały myśliwce. Zajrzała ostrożnie do środka, upewniając się, że nie mam w pobliżu żadnego Wraith, który mógłby do nich strzelić znienacka, po czym zakradła się szybko do najbliższej maszyny.

Wskoczyła do kokpitu, a Kaleb objął wartę, rozglądając się nerwowo wokół.

\- I co? - zapytał po chwili.

\- Właśnie próbuję to ogarnąć - burknęła.

\- To ogarniaj to szybciej.

\- Byłoby łatwiej, gdybyś mnie ciągle nie strofował - warknęła. - Nie znam języka Wraith. Wiem tylko, że jest podobny do języka Lantean, a z tym miała do czynienia tylko raz, kiedy Miriam pokazywała mi stare księgi zapisane po lanteańsku.

\- Świetnie - mruknął. - Zginiemy tutaj.

Kobieta nie odpowiedziała. Warknęła tylko poirytowana pod nosem, próbując skupić się na panelu kontrolnym myśliwca.

Kaleb spojrzał na nią lekko zaskoczony. Dźwięk, który właśnie z siebie wydała, do złudzenia przypominał mu warczenie Wraith, zauważył. Postanowił nie komentować tego jednak. Im szybciej Harrigan rozgryzie jak ta maszyna działa, tym szybciej się stąd wydostana, pomyślał. A jeśli jakikolwiek człowiek jest w stanie pilotować ten przeklęty myśliwiec, to tylko ona. W końcu ona także używa tych samych zdolności umysłu co Wraith, więc powinno się jej to udać… a przynajmniej miał taką nadzieję.

Ponownie rozejrzał się nerwowo wokół. Hangar był wielki. Nie tylko wszerz, ale także w pionie. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział tak olbrzymiej konstrukcji. A przecież był to tylko niewielki fragment całego statku. Do tej pory słyszał tylko opowieści o hive Wraith… ale jak każdy człowiek w tej galaktyce zawsze miał nadzieję, że nigdy nie będzie musiał oglądać go od środka. A teraz był tutaj. Stał na czatach, wypatrując zamaskowanych żołnierzy lub oficerów, podczas gdy kobieta siedziała w maszynie próbując dowiedzieć się jak działa, aby odlecieć nią stąd. Gdziekolwiek. Byleby jak najdalej od tego przeklętego miejsca, pomyślał.

\- Chyba mam - rzuciła w końcu i uśmiechnęła się lekko z zadowoleniem.

Kaleb spojrzał na nią.

\- Jesteś pewna?... - zaczął, ale ona rzuciła mu ponure spojrzenie.

\- Dowiem się po drodze… Lecisz czy nie?

\- Wolę to, niż pewną śmierć tutaj.

\- OK… Wpakuje cię do bufora…

\- Do czego?

\- Zgarnę cię wiązką, której używają Wraith do łapania ludzi - wyjaśniła. - Kokpit pilota jest przystosowany tylko dla jednej osoby.

\- W porządku - mruknął niezbyt zadowolony.

\- Nie bój się. Wiem jak wyłączyć ogłuszanie po materializacji… Chyba - dodała.

Tym razem to on posłał jej ponure spojrzenie. Uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko i chwyciła za drążek steru. Myśliwiec uniósł się nieco do góry.

\- _No dobra_ : _komu w drogę, temu czas_ \- wymamrotała do siebie po polsku i zanim młody mężczyzna zdążył zapytać co powiedziała, pokrywa kokpitu zasłoniła Harrigan.

Maszyna uniosła się jeszcze wyżej, a potem zobaczył tylko otaczający go promień wiązki zgarniającej.

Harrigan uśmiechnęła się ponownie do siebie z zadowoleniem i powoli ruszyła w kierunku wylotu z hangaru.

Wbrew temu, co pokazywali w filmie, pokrywa kokpitu pozwalała jej wyraźnie dostrzec to, co znajdowało

się na zewnątrz. Tylko przednia część, znajdująca się nad panelem kontrolnym, było nieco bardziej przymglona, wyświetlając całe mnóstwo napisów. Ale ona skupiła swoją uwagę na hangarze, wypatrując ewentualnych kłopotów w postaci strzelających żołnierzy… lub co gorsza innych myśliwców.

Na szczęście przelot przez hangar okazał się przebiec bez jakichkolwiek komplikacji i zakłóceń… przynajmniej ze strony Wraith, gdyż kobieta kilka razy o mały włos uniknęła utraty kontroli nad maszyną, która zachwiała się lekko w powietrzu.

Wylatując z hive przez ogromny korytarz, poczuła jak serce zaczyna bić jej szybciej, a oddech nieco przyspieszył. Po raz pierwszy w życiu znalazła się w otwartej przestrzeni kosmicznej i przez jej umysł przemknęło setki myśli o możliwych usterkach, jakie mogłyby się właśnie teraz przytrafić… Z wyłączeniem osłony kokpitu włącznie. Szybko odsunęła je jednak od siebie, próbując się uspokoić i skupiając całą swoją uwagę na locie myśliwcem.

W odpowiedzi na jej myśli, na holograficznym ekranie pojawił się właśnie komputerowy obraz przedstawiający najbliższą okolicę. Niemal jak w skoczku Lantean, stwierdziła.

Hive znajdował się na wysokiej orbicie jakiejś planety. Nie miała jednak pojęcia czy jest to nadal Feros, czy też jakaś inna planeta. Mogła ją jedynie obserwować z kokpitu - niebiesko-zielony glob otulony białymi chmurami. To gdzieś tam, na jego powierzchni znajdowały się wrota, jak poinformował ją pokładowy komputer. Musiała się tylko do nich dostać…

Coś zamigotało na pulpicie, wyrywając ją z rozmyślań. Spojrzała gwałtownie na małe światełko. To nie wróżyło nic dobrego, uznała i próbowała zignorować wciąż pulsujący element pulpitu... ale ten nie przestawał migotać.

Wreszcie dotknęła przycisk.

\- ...Wróć do hangaru. Nie masz uprawnień do lotu… - powiedział gardłowy głos.

Kate zaklęła pod nosem i wyłączyła szybko komunikator.

Maszyna przechyliła się gwałtownie na bok, nurkując w kierunku górnych warstw atmosfery. Chwilę później na holograficznym ekranie pojawiła się kolejna informacja i kilkanaście małych kropek - pościg, który za nią wysłano.

Przyspieszyła jeszcze bardziej, zmuszając silniki darta do pracy na pełnych obrotach.

Zbyt ostry kąt lotu spowodował, że w całym kokpicie rozległ się ostrzegawczy alarm. Uniosła więc bardziej dziób maszyny, trzymając mocno stery, aby nie stracić kontroli nad myśliwcem. Nigdy wcześniej nie latała w ten sposób w rzeczywistości. A kilka prób w symulatorze lotów, w dodatku zupełnie inna maszyną, zdecydowanie nie przygotował jej do ucieczki myśliwcem Wraith.

Ostry dziób darta otoczyła ognista powłoka, kiedy zaczął przebijać się przez atmosferę planety. Serce i oddech kobiety znowu przyspieszyły. Takie loty znała tylko czysto teoretycznie. Nie ćwiczyła ich nawet w symulatorze. A myśliwcem z bazy wojskowej jej wuja latała co najwyżej na pułapie około 10 tysięcy metrów, czyli podobnie jak każdy pasażerski samolot.

Ale to… To było zupełnie coś innego.

Ogień otaczający przód maszyny zaczął zanikać powoli i w końcu zanikł całkowicie, a ona znalazła się ponad białymi chmurami, poprzez które mogła dostrzec rozciągający się w dole ląd. Obraz na ekranie wskazał jej miejsce, w którym znajdowały się wrota. To na pewno nie była Feros, zauważyła. Teren był górzysty. A więc hive musiał opuścić już orbitę planety, na której odbyły się Żniwa i udać się zupełnie gdzie indziej.

Może to i lepiej, pomyślała. Przynajmniej Wraith nie będą próbowali mścić się na mieszkańcach miasteczka z jej ucieczkę.

Obraz na ekranie zmienił się ponownie, tym razem ukazując kilkanaście kropek zbliżających się do samotnej kropki… którą była ona, zauważyła, krzywiąc się nieco. Pościg był już blisko. Zbyt blisko, aby zdołała w porę dotrzeć do wrót. Miała więc tylko nadzieję, że przynajmniej uda się jej pozostawić gdzieś po drodze Kaleba.

Jeszcze raz pomyślała o mapie terenu, której komputerowy schemat pojawił się na osłonie kokpitu. Wrota znajdowały się z niewielkiej dolinie. Wystarczy więc, aby dotarła w jej pobliże. Wtedy Kaleb będzie wiedział w którym kierunku ma iść - zobaczy wrota z góry, uznała i znowu przechyliła myśliwiec w bok, zaczynając nurkować ostrzej. Pilotowanie darta szło jej coraz lepiej, zauważyła. Już bez większego problemu potrafiła wyczuć maszynę i kontrolować ją myślami… chociaż w tej sytuacji było to mało pocieszające.

Gęsty las porastający szarawe wzgórza rozpościerał się na przestrzeni co najmniej kilkudziesięciu kilometrów, stwierdziła, zerkając w dół przez pokrywę kokpitu. Sensory nie wykryły także żadnych zabudowań czy oznak życia w postaci ludzi. Tym lepiej, pomyślała. Nie ściągnie im przynajmniej na głowę eskadry myśliwców Wraith.

Kilka energetycznych pocisków, które przemknęły obok kokpitu uświadomiły jej, że pościg znajduje się już

niebezpiecznie blisko. Zerknęła przez ramię, aby dostrzec w oddali dwie pierwsze maszyny. Zaklęła pod nosem i jeszcze bardziej obniżyła lot.

Las w dole był zbyt gęsty, aby mogła próbować lecieć pomiędzy drzewami, ale przecinająca go rzeka miała wystarczająco szeroki brzeg, by tam zmaterializować ładunek.

Znów obniżyła lot, mknąc szybko ponad wodną wstęgą. Niestety to samo zrobiły ścigające ją dart, ponownie otwierając ogień. A unikanie strzałów z jednoczesną próbą pozostawienia na kamienistym brzegu Kaleba niezbyt szło ze sobą w parze.

Kolejny ostrzał, tym razem niebezpiecznie blisko, zmusił ją do szybkiego podjęcia decyzji. Gdzieś z przodu dostrzegła zbiorowisko sporych głazów, w sam raz nadających się do ukrycia wśród nich młodego mężczyzny. Ponownie obniżyła lot, gdy nagle maszyna zadrżała gwałtownie, a w całym kokpicie rozległ się dźwięk alarmu. Jeden z energetycznych pocisków trafił w pobliże silnika, powodując, że ten wypluł z siebie gęstą chmurę dymu.

Teraz albo nigdy, pomyślała i wcisnęła jeden z przycisków na panelu kontrolnym.

Wiązka światła wystrzeliła z brzucha myśliwca, materializując młodego mężczyzny tuż przed jednym z wielkich głazów.

Kaleb wpadł na niego, jęknął i osunął się na ziemię. Już chciał wyrzucić z siebie potok krytyki na temat umiejętności Harrigan, kiedy do jego uszu dobiegł znajomy dźwięk: myśliwce Wraith. Jeszcze bardziej przylgnął do ziemi, mając nadzieję, że nikt go nie zauważy.

Maszyny przemknęły tuż nad nim niczym błyskawica. Wyjrzał ostrożnie zza głazu, patrząc jak pędzą za samotnym dartem ciągnącym za sobą welon gęstego dymu i lecącym w kierunku urwiska. Dobrze wiedział kto jest jego pilotem. I dobrze wiedział, że w tej sytuacji ten pilot nie ma szans na ucieczkę.

\- Kate - szepnął smutno i oparł się o głaz.

To przez niego znalazła się w takiej sytuacji. To on nakłonił Mili, aby przekonała ją, by poszła z nimi na Feros. Myślał, że w ten sposób zdoła zbliżyć się do niej chociaż trochę. Że kobieta ujrzy go w innym świetle. Ze spojrzy na niego łaskawszym okiem. A teraz… teraz była ścigana przez Wraith w uszkodzonej maszynie. Możliwe nawet, że gdyby nie on, miała by znacznie większe szanse na ucieczkę, pomyślał. Nie musiałaby martwić się o niego, ani o to gdzie go pozostawić. A wtedy mogłaby lepiej unikać ostrzału pościgu.

Jeszcze raz westchnął ciężko i spojrzał w bok, w kierunku gęstego lasu. Tam będzie bezpieczniejszy niż tutaj, a zatem będzie miał większe szanse na dotarcie do wrót… które zapewne znajdują się w kierunku, w którym poleciały myśliwce, uznał i podniósł się, ruszając biegiem w stronę drzew…

Nieco wcześniej, kilka set metrów dalej, samotny dart przemknął nad wysokim wodospadem wpadającym wprost do długiej doliny i również opadł w dół.

Kate Harrigan z trudem opanowała maszynę, aby ta nie runęła na ziemię. Strzał, który uszkodził silnik, był poważniejszy niż początkowo sądziła i teraz myśliwiec z ledwością utrzymywał się w powietrzu… w przeciwieństwie do tych, które ją ścigały.

Przemykając nad szeroką, o wiele płytszą niż na płaskowyżu rzeką, kobieta porzuciła ostatnią nadzieję na dotarcie do wrót, skupiając się teraz całkowicie na tym, aby wylądować w miarę w jednym kawałku. Komputer pokładowy nieubłaganie wyświetlał jej całą listę uszkodzonych systemów, bez których myśliwiec z każda kolejną chwilą stawał się coraz bardziej bezużyteczny. Jedynym pocieszeniem dla niej był teraz płaski, trawiasty brzeg rzeki, o który właśnie zahaczył dart.

Lądowanie było twarde. Gwałtowne zderzenie z ziemia wstrząsnęło całą konstrukcją. Kate wciąż jednak trzymała mocno za stery, starając się utrzymywać dziób jak najdłużej w powietrzu. To pozwoliło jej uniknąć wbicia się w grunt i koziołkowania… a w najgorszym wypadku rozsypania się myśliwca w drobny mak, z nią włącznie.

Pościg przeleciał nad nią i wzbił się z górę, aby po chwili zawrócić. Jeden z pilotów z satysfakcją przyglądał się dużej bliźnie w ziemi, ciągnącej się przez dziesiątki metrów, na końcu której znajdował się wrak maszyny. Teraz pojmanie uciekiniera będzie tylko kwestią formalną, pomyślał oficer.

Pokrywa kokpitu darta zamigotała i zupełnie zniknęła, odsłaniając leżącą w fotelu kobietę. Niestety Wraith nie przewidzieli pasów bezpieczeństwa, więc podczas zderzenie z ziemią z impetem uderzyła o pulpit, a potem została niemal wgnieciona w fotel pilota. Z jej ust i nosa sączyła się teraz krew. Czuła przeszywający ból w każdym kawałku ciała, z trudem skupiając myśli na gromadzeniu w dłoni energii, która miała jej pomóc w regeneracji odniesionych obrażeń.

Spojrzała w górę.

To był piękny, słoneczny dzień. Ponad nią rozpościerało się czyste, błękitne niebo, a słońce ogrzewało ją swoimi promieniami. Gdzieś z oddali dobiegły ją odgłosy ptaków… a potem wszystko przesłonił jakiś cień.

Spojrzała w bok, na znajomy kształt ludzkiej sylwetki. Ale doskonale wiedziała, że to nie był człowiek.

Zamknęła szybko dłoń. Nie chciała, aby zobaczył gromadzoną na dłoni energię.

Oficer zatrzymał się przy zniszczonym kokpicie myśliwca i uśmiechnął z zadowoleniem, przyglądając na ranną kobietę.

\- Widzę, że lubisz uciekać… człowieku - wysyczał szyderczo Wraith. - W takim razie będziesz miała ku temu okazję - dodał i pochylił się nad nią. - Już dawno nie polowałem na ludzką samicę - dodał, po czym wyprostował się i zerknął na żołnierzy. - Zabierzcie ją i umieśćcie w kokonie leczniczym - rozkazał, po czym odwróciwszy się na pięcie, ruszył w kierunku swojego myśliwca.

Żołnierze natychmiast wykonali jego polecenie i jeden z nich złapał Harrigan za rękę, aby wyciągnąć ją z kokpitu. Jej ciało było w zasadzie bezwładne. Nie miała sił, aby próbować się bronić, więc żołnierz bez problemu wykonał rozkaz oficera, kładąc ją na ziemi.

Znów zobaczyła nad sobą błękitne niebo.

A potem do jej uszu dobiegł dźwięk startującego myśliwca.

Z trudem zerknęła za siebie, odchylając do tyłu głowę, aby zobaczyć zmierzającą w jej kierunku wiązkę światła.


	9. Chapter 9

**Rozdział 9**

 ** _I tak zostałam Biegaczem_** **…**

 **M** łody mężczyzna przeszedł przez wrota i zatrzymał się, spoglądają w jasne słońce unoszące się wysoko na błękitnym niebie.

Dom… słodki dom, pomyślał, zamykając na chwile oczy i wciągając w nozdrza powietrze.

Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że któregoś dnia tak bardzo ucieszy się na widok tego miejsca. Że zatęskni za nim. Zawsze miał w planach wyrwać się z tego zapyziałego miasteczka… chociaż sam nie miał za bardzo pomysły gdzie mógłby się udać. W każdym razie gdziekolwiek, byleby z dala stąd. A teraz… Teraz, po tych wszystkich przygodach, był szczęśliwy, że znów tutaj jest.

Jeszcze raz nabrał w płuca porządny haust powietrza i ruszył truchtem przez las, w stronę Vallen.

Przed wejściem do miasteczka jak zwykle bawiły się dzieciak, wspinając i ganiając się po ruinach starego domu oraz resztkach dawnego muru. Któreś z nich dostrzegło z góry zbliżającego się człowieka i zaalarmowało resztę grupy. Przerwali zabawę, aby przyjrzeć się temu, który nadchodził, aż w końcu któreś z nich zawołało głośno:

\- To Kaleb!... Kaleb wrócił! - krzyknął jakiś chłopiec i szybko pobiegł do miasteczka.

Pozostałe dzieciaki podbiegły natomiast do niego, otaczając go niczym chmara natrętnych owadów. Ale tym razem nie odganiał ich, jak zazwyczaj, kiedy wracali z polowania lub z dłuższej wyprawy na inne planety. Tym razem naprawdę cieszył się widokiem ich twarzy… A nawet z całego gradobicia pytań, którymi zaczęły go zasypywać.

A potem na ulicy zaczęli pojawiać się ludzie, wychodząc z domów lub zmierzając od strony głównego placu. Niektórzy pytali co się stało, skąd to poruszenie, inni od razu spoglądali w stronę bramy miasteczka. Jednak każdy z nich z równie wielką ulgą i radością witał przybysza, formując wokół młodzieńca coraz to większe zbiegowisko.

Cześć z nich zaczęła witać go bardziej lub mniej wylewnie, inni jedynie stali, komentując między sobą jego cudowne ocalenie.

\- Kaleb?! - odezwał się gdzieś z tyłu kobiecy głos i poprzez tłum ludzi zaczęła przedzierać się jego właścicielka. - Kaleb?! - powtórzyła.

\- Mamo? - odpowiedział i naprężył się, aby zobaczyć z której strony nadchodzi, po czym sam ruszył jej naprzeciw.

Średniego wzrostu, nieco tęższa kobieta, o długich, kruczoczarnych włosach spiętych z tyłu głowy i niebieskich oczach, zatrzymała się nagle na widok syna. Przez chwilę wpatrywali się w siebie, nie mogąc wyrazić słowami swojego szczęścia, a potem po policzkach kobiety spłynęły łzy.

\- Synku - wyszeptała.

Podskoczył do niej i przytulił mocno. Tak, jakby spotkali się po bardzo długiej rozłące.

\- Przodkowie wysłuchali mych modłów i zwrócili mi cię - wyszlochała.

\- Właściwie to tylko jeden z nich - odparł nieco żartobliwie, a jednocześnie z nutą smutku, znów zaczynając zastanawiać się jaki los spotkał młoda kobietę, dzięki której on odzyskał wolność.

Ktoś jeszcze zaczął przedzierać się przez tłum, ze stanowczym: "Przepuście mnie" i w końcu spomiędzy zebranych wyłoniła się drobna sylwetka Mili.

\- Kaleb - rzuciła z szerokim uśmiechem, ale zaraz potem rozejrzała się. - A gdzie Kate? - spytała.

W jej oczach młody mężczyzna dostrzegł błaganie, aby jego odpowiedź była pomyślna. Ale on nie mógł tego zrobić. Stanął tylko przed nią z powagą, po czym pokręcił ze smutkiem głową.

\- Przykro mi… ale schwytali ją… Próbowaliśmy uciekać kilka razy. W końcu się udało. Kate zabrała jeden z ich myśliwców - wyjaśnił. - Nie wiem co działo się potem, ale na pewno nas ścigali… Zostawiła mnie na brzegu rzeki, wśród głazów. Ukryłem się tam. Widziałem jak myśliwce Wraith lecą za nią… Uszkodzili jej maszynę… Rozbiła się w dolinie… Ale widziałem, że wyciągali ją z wraku, a potem jeden z myśliwców zabrał ją - dodał z nadzieją. - Jeśli przeżyła, może znowu uda się jej uciec…

\- Nikt jeszcze nie uciekł Wraith… - zaczął jeden ze starszych mężczyzn.

\- Mój syn uciekł… I stoi tu teraz przed tobą - zaprotestowała kobieta.

\- Tylko dzięki Kate - przerwał im. - Potrafi otwierać ich cele myślami… Wydostała się z kokonu… Jeśli ktokolwiek ma szansę na ucieczkę, to na pewno ona - oznajmił i spojrzał pocieszająco na Mili, uśmiechając się łagodnie. - Ona wróci… Jestem tego pewien. Widziałem co potrafi.

.

.

 **J** uż dawno przestała liczyć ile dni minęło od jej przybycia do tego wymiaru.

Może dlatego, że nie była pewna ile czasu spędziła poza Vallen, próbując uciec z tego przeklętego hive. A może dlatego, że po prostu nie miało to już sensu… Liczenie, ile dni dzieli ją od domu.

W każdym razie, kiedy w końcu odzyskała przytomność, przysłano po nią oficera w asyście kilku żołnierzy. Przyglądał się jej uważnie przez chwile z szyderczym uśmieszkiem na twarzy. Chyba nawet próbował skanować jej umysł, stwierdziła, ale była jeszcze zbyt otępiała po tym wszystkim i najwyraźniej zrezygnował, nie mogąc dowiedzieć się niczego sensownego.

Rozpoznała go. Był to ten sam oficer, który ogłuszył ją w lesie na Feros. I ten sam, którego widziała nad sobą na planecie, na której pozostawiła Kaleba.

Kaleb, przypomniała sobie nagle. Miała nadzieję, że unikną schwytania i dotarł do wrót.

Przynajmniej on jeden, pomyślała ironicznie… i nagle dostrzegła jakieś niewielkie urządzenie w dłoni oficera. Rozerwał nieco kokon na wysokości jej głowy i przyłożył urządzenie do jej karku. Poczuła ukłucie, a chwile później całe jej ciało zaczęło drętwieć. Musieli podać jej jakiś narkotyk, stwierdziła, gdyż świat wokół niej jeszcze bardziej zawirował.

Może bali się, że znowu będzie próbowała uciekać, parsknęła w myślach.

Jeden z żołnierzy rozdarł kokon, a dwaj inni pochwycili ją za ramiona i zaciągnęli przed oblicze Dowódcy.

Był podobnego wzrostu i postury co Vi, Wraith z Vallen, pomyślała… Zaczynała żałować, że nie od razu przyjęła jego "propozycję". Przynajmniej nie próbował jej zabić.

Ten tutaj miał równie długie włosy co on, chociaż spięte w dredy i związane niedbale w kok. Jego brodę zrobiła krótka szczecina. Nie zauważyła jednak żadnego tatuażu. Może ich nie miał, uznała, a może po prostu nie są widoczne.

Silnie zarysowana szczęka i łuki brwiowe sprawiały, że wyglądał niemal równie groźnie co Lord Wraith z serialu.

Stał przed sporym stołem, uśmiechając się z zadowoleniem.

Kobieta od razu rozpoznała co to za miejsce. Pamiętała je z filmu. W podobnej sali podwładni Borysa, jak fani nazwali tą postać, przygotowywali Ronona do ponownej roli Biegacza.

\- Mój nowy nabytek - wysyczał z satysfakcją przez zęby, wsuwając palec pod jej brodę i unosząc głowę. - Taka krucha, a przysporzyła nam tyle problemów… Lubię ludzkie samice z charakterem, ale obawiam się, że w twoim przypadku byłoby to zbyt kłopotliwe… A szkoda. Piękny z ciebie okaz.

Harrigan nie odpowiedziała. Posłała mu jedynie pogardliwe spojrzenie. Zresztą jej uwagę przyciągnęła kolejna postać, która właśnie wyłoniła się z boku, z głębokiego cienia.

Ten Wraith był nieco niższy, średniego wzrostu i dość dobrze zbudowany. Jego długie za ramiona włos także spięte były w dredy i przewiązane rzemieniem. Obejmowały jednak tylko górną część jego głowy. Reszta była wygolona i ozdobiona tatuażami spływającymi na szyję i niżej.

Jego płaszcz także był inny. Prosty, bez zbędnych ozdobników, odsłaniający z przodu spodnie.

Podszedł bliżej przyglądając się jej uważnie.

\- Jesteś pewien, że chcesz z niej zrobić biegacza? - zapytał. - Szkoda jej.

Darkspace uśmiechnął się złośliwie kącikiem ust.

\- Myślisz, że nie wiem dlaczego ją chcesz? - parsknął. - Wszyscy już plotkują o twoim spotkaniu z _Protheu_ … A ta ludzka samica… - spojrzał na kobietę i znów uniósł palcem wyżej jej głowę - …jest do niej bardzo podoba.

Thunderstone nie odpowiedział od razu, wciąż przyglądając się badawczo więźniowi.

\- Nie interesują mnie plotki - odparł wreszcie spokojnie. - Ale to prawda, jest bardzo podobna… I jeśli uważasz, że nie da się jej ujarzmić… - dodał z przekąsem.

\- Zapomnij - niemal burknął. - Dawno już nie mieliśmy samicy Biegacza. A ta wydaje się mieć talent do ucieczek… Mój Watchmaster ma nawet teorię w jaki sposób to robi - dodał, a jego gość uniósł nieco brew z zainteresowanie. - Geny Wraith… Uważa, że jest jak samica z Athoz, która kilka lat temu próbowała połączyć się z nami telepatycznie… Dlatego tak ławo uciekła… A to czyni z niej jeszcze bardziej interesujący okaz.

\- W takim razie zapowiadają się wyjątkowo intrygujące Łowy - przyznał Thundersone.

\- Taak - odparł z satysfakcją Dowódca. - Ale… jeśli przeżyje, lub jeśli wy ją schwytacie… zastanowię się nad odstąpieniem ci jej - dodał, spoglądając na niego szelmowsko.

\- W zamian za co?

\- Myślę, że jest warta kilka sztuk dobrej żywności - powiedział.

\- Zastanowię się nad tym - skwitował Thunderstone z lekkim uśmiechem i znów zmierzył kobietę badawczym spojrzeniem.

\- Przygotujcie ją - rzucił oschle pierwszy Wraith, po czym wyszedł z pomieszczenia, a zaraz za nim jego gość.

Dwóch żołnierzy bez problemu położyło Harrigan na stole, po czym odsłonili częściowo jej plecy, rozdzierając nieco ubranie.

Zobaczyła tylko jak ktoś podchodzi do niej z długim szpikulcem… a potem znów poczuła ból.

Narkotyk działał, ale tylko częściowo. Wolała jednak nie myśleć jak silne byłoby to odczucie, gdyby nie on. A mimo to i tak straciła w końcu przytomność. Chociaż sama nie była pewna czy był to wynik reakcji na ból, czy ogólnego wyczerpania organizmu.

.

.

 **Z** aczynała się już przyzwyczajać do bólu, który towarzyszył jej przebudzeniom. Odnosiła nawet wrażenie, że za każdym razem jest on mniejszy, jakby jej ciało coraz lepiej znosiło wszystkie te postrzały z ogłuszacza Wraith.

Leżała jednak długo na podłodze, aż w końcu ktoś trącił ją nogą.

Spojrzał niemrawo w tym kierunku.

Pod ścianą siedział lekko szpakowaty mężczyzna około czterdziestki, nawet dobrze zbudowany i ubrany w skórzany strój: spodnie i kamizelkę, pod którą nosił koszulę.

\- Pierwszy raz widzę kobietę Biegacza - powiedział.

Ale ona nie miała siły, aby mu odpowiedzieć. Prawdę powiedziawszy nawet nie miała na to ochoty.

\- Musisz być dobra, skoro postawili przed celą podwojoną straż - kontynuował, gestem głowy wskazując na wartowników. - Ile razy zdołałaś stąd uciec?

Kate wciąż nie odpowiadała. Pokazał mu jednak trzy palce. Ten uśmiechnął się.

\- Z celi?

\- A co, zbierasz statystyki ucieczek? - parsknęła szeptem.

\- Och, wybacz moją ciekawość - rzucił drwiąco, ale kiedy młoda kobieta nie zareagowała, spoważniał i podsunął jej płaski, metalowy talerz. - ...Zjedz coś, jeśli chcesz mieć siłę do dalszej ucieczki - dodał z nuta ironii.

\- Nie chcę. Brzuch mnie boli - mruknęła.

\- To tylko z powodu ich broni ogłuszającej.

\- Raczej z powodu tego, co mi wstrzyknęli jako środek paraliżujący - powiedziała.

\- Podają go każdemu przed wszczepieniem lokalizatora. Może boją się, że ktoś nie wytrzyma bólu… Chociaż środek nie uśmierza go całkowicie - zaśmiał się. - Skoro nie chcesz jeść, to przynajmniej prześpij się. Zjesz później… Potem możesz nie mieć zbyt wielu okazji na dobry sen - parsknął.

Kobieta znów nie odpowiedziała. Męczyła ją ta rozmowa… a raczej monolog. Podsunęła więc rękę pod głowę, zwinęła się w kłębek i zamknęła oczy.

Sen przyszedł szybko…

.

 **"** **C** mentarz był rozległy… i niemal pusty.

Poza nią i kilkoma osobami na kilkunasto hektarowym terenie nie było nikogo. Tylko groby i drzewa.

Może to dlatego, że był środek tygodnia. A może dlatego, że dzień zbliżał się już ku końcowi. Ale dla niej nie miało to teraz większego znaczenia. Stała tam po prostu, wpatrując się nieobecnym wzrokiem w dużą, kamienną tablicę.

Ale jej myśli wcale nie błądziły wokół tych, których tam pochowano. Prawdę powiedziawszy nie myślała o niczym szczególnym. Tylko stała… i patrzyła.

Ktoś podszedł i położył delikatnie dłoń na jej ramieniu.

Nie zareagowała. Nawet nie drgnęła.

\- Kate?... Chodźmy już - powiedział łagodnie męski głos.

Nie musiała się odwracać, aby wiedzieć kto to.

\- Dokąd?

\- Do domu… Robi się późno.

\- Nie chcę tam iść… Nie chcę go oglądać - warknęła.

\- Nie możesz go obwiniać, że zamknięto śledztwo…

Przerwał, kiedy rzuciła mu ponure spojrzenie. Jej oczy były zimne i puste.

\- Obiecał, że znajdzie tego, kto to zrobił - wysyczała.

\- Ale nawet twój wuj, ze wszystkimi swoimi kontaktami, nie jest w stanie dłużej ciągnąć śledztwa…

\- Ponieważ się poddał.

\- Nie. Ponieważ wyczerpał już wszystkie swoje możliwości - odparł nieco bardziej stanowczo Logan. - I dobrze o tym wiesz… Na litość boską, Kate, minął już prawie rok. Gdyby był jakiś trop, na pewno by na niego wpadł. Ale sama dobrze wiesz, że śledztwo już dawno utknęło w martwym punkcie.

Nie odpowiedziała. Odwróciła z powrotem wzrok w kierunku grobu, znów wpatrując się w kamienną tablicę.

\- Idź, jeśli chcesz - mruknęła w końcu oschle. - Wrócę taksówką.

\- Kate… - zaczął łagodnie, znów kładąc dłoń na jej ramieniu, ale ona odsunęła się nieco na bok. - W porządku - teraz on warknął lekko. - Rób jak chcesz - dodał i ruszył w kierunku drogi.

Nie zareagowała. Nawet nie spojrzała za nim. Była zbyt wściekła. Na niego, że jej nie rozumiał. I na wuja, że tak łatwo się poddał.

Ale chyba najbardziej na siebie samą, że nie mogła na to nic poradzić.

Miała ochotę krzyczeć.

Ale zamiast tego wyprostowała tylko palce w dłoniach.

To, co z nich wystrzeliło, przypominało bladoniebieskie błyskawice, które wbiły się w ziemię. Zielona dotąd trawa w tym miejscu szybko poczerniała, a potem spopieliła się…"

.

 **…** **P** odobno spała cały dzień, jak poinformował ją później mężczyzna.

Celi wciąż strzegło czterech zamaskowanych żołnierzy, a co kilka godzin pojawiał się oficer, sprawdzając osobiście co się dzieje.

Kiedy się obudziła, żywność i woda czekały. Lub po prostu nie zabrano tego, co wczoraj podsuwał jej mężczyzna, pomyślała ironicznie.

Mimo to zjadła bez większego oporu. Ból brzucha minął, zastąpiony teraz przez uczucie głodu. Zresztą jej współwięzień miał racje, nie powinna wybrzydzać, jeśli chce przeżyć. A ona miała zamiar przeżyć.

W końcu przyszło dwóch oficerów.

Znów ci sami, których spotkała w lesie na Feros, zauważyła.

Kusiło ją, aby zerknąć do ich umysłów. Aby spróbować dowiedzieć się czegoś… ale bała się, że wciąż jest za słaba. Że wyczują ją i odkryją, iż ucieczki to nie jedyny jej talent. Nie wychylała się więc, obserwując jedynie bacznie.

Zamiast tego wycofała się tylko pod ścianę, udając przynajmniej odrobinę strachu… chociaż tak naprawdę miała ochotę go usmażyć jak frytkę.

Starszy z Wraith przyglądał się jej przez chwile uważnie poprzez organiczne kraty.

\- Ci, z którymi uciekłaś za pierwszym razem mówili, że to ty otwarłaś celę… Jak to zrobiłaś? - zapytał w końcu wyniośle.

\- Nie wiem - skłamała, wzruszając ramionami. - Po prostu myślałam o tym… i się otworzyła.

Wydawał się być zadowolony z odpowiedzi, uśmiechając kącikiem ust.

\- W ten sam sposób pilotowałaś myśliwiec?

\- Tak jakby… Chciałam, żeby odleciał… i poleciał… Nie znam się na tym… Pierwszy raz widziałam tą maszynę z tak bliska - dodała i w zasadzie tym razem nie skłamała, prychnęła lekko w myślach.

Czuła natomiast, że oficer znów próbuje ją skanować. Przywołała więc szybko uczucie zawirowania w głowie. Tak, jakby narkotyk wciąż jeszcze działał, uniemożliwiając mu zajrzenie do jej umysłu.

Nigdy nawet by nie przypuszczała, że tak prosta sztuczka może okazać się tak skuteczna.

Wraith syknął cicho pod nosem i skinął głową w kierunku żołnierzy.

Ci podeszli do krat celi, otwierając je i wycelowali broń w kobietę.

\- Nie strzelaj - zawołała prosząco, zasłaniając się rękoma.

A potem zerknęła na nich ostrożnie.

Oficer znów uśmiechnął się lekko z zadowoleniem.

\- Jeśli nie będziesz uciekać… na razie - rzucił szyderczo.

Przytaknęła tylko głową. Nie miała zamiaru uciekać teraz. Nie jest głupia, aby rzucać się na uzbrojonych żołnierzy, pomyślała ironicznie. Skoro chcą aby była biegaczem, poczeka aż odstawia ją na jakąś planetę, usmaży ten przeklęty nadajnik podprzestrzenny i dopiero wtedy ucieknie.

Tak. To był prosty i dobry plan, uznała.

Żołnierze opuścili broń i cofnęli się nieco, pozwalając jej przejść. Oficer i jego podwładny ruszyli przodem.

\- Damy ci kilka dni do wdrożenia - oznajmił starszy oficer, opuszczając sektor pomieszczeń więziennych i wychodząc na jeden z główniejszych korytarzy. - Dowódca nie lubi szybkich Łowów... I ma nadzieję, że go nie zawiedziesz - dodał ironicznie, zerkając na nią przez ramię. - Thanis pomoże ci się przygotować… Sam był uciekinierem przez ponad dwa lata, więc udzieli ci kilku wskazówek.

Teraz to Harrigan spojrzała za siebie… lekko zaskoczona.

Idący z tyłu mężczyzna uśmiechnął się lekko. Nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy do nich dołączył. Musiał opuścić cielę dopiero za żołnierzami.

A więc to dlatego zamknięto ich razem, pomyślała. Aby wybadał ją i spróbował dowiedzieć się czegoś. Zapewne w jaki sposób uciekła i skąd pochodzi. Jak to dobrze, że nie miała ochoty na jakiekolwiek rozmowy.

Resztę drogi przebyli w milczeniu, docierając w końcu do hangaru. Tam polecono im ustawić się na jednym z licznych pomostów. Chwile później Kate usłyszała nadlatujący myśliwiec, a potem zobaczyła jak uaktywnia wiązkę zgarniającą.

Wzięła głębszy wdech.

Obaj oficerowie Wraith spoglądali spokojnie, jak promień dematerializuje dwójkę ludzi, a potem maszyna odlatuje w kierunku głównej bramy.

\- Nie sądzę, aby długo pożyła - stwierdził w końcu Longpath.

\- Dlaczego tak uważasz? - spytał spokojnie Wildmist i odwróciwszy się, ruszył w drogę powrotną.

\- Na pewno nie jest wojownikiem. Jest zbyt drobna… Bardziej pasuje na… Sam nie wiem… Może to włamywacz?

Starszy Wraith uśmiechnął się lekko kącikiem ust.

\- Włamywacze są zwinni i szybcy… Dobry Biegacz to nie tyle dobry wojownik, co zwinny i pomysłowy… Taki jest w stanie dłużej unikać pościgu.

\- Sądzi pan, że ma szanse?

\- Jest w niej coś dziwnego… Zazwyczaj ludzie są przerażeni, lub próbują stawiać opór. Ona natomiast wydawała się być opanowana… Jakby badała sytuacje i kalkulowała… Ale o tym przekonamy się za kilka dni… Słyszałem jednak, że niektórzy już zaczynają robić zakłady - zerknął na swojego podwładnego.

\- Tak, wiem - odparł niemal obojętnie. - Scornmoon wspominał o tym… Obstawiają która drużyna schwyta ją pierwsza… Podobno Thunderstone zaoferował sporą nagrodę swoim ludziom za jej schwytanie żywej, z powodu obietnicy Dowódcy.

\- Tak, również o tym słyszałem - przyznał. - To będą interesujące łowy - dodał z nutą zadowolenia.

.

.

 **M** yśliwiec zmaterializował ich na sporej, skalnej półce u wylotu jaskini.

Kate rozejrzała się wokół… i zaklęła pod nosem.

Jak okiem sięgnąć, całą okolicę porastał gęsty, tropikalny las na podobieństwo lasów Amazonii. Chociaż tutejsza roślinność zdawała się mieć nie tylko zielone, ale także lekko fioletowe zabarwienie.

Gdzieś w oddali wiła się szeroka rzeka przecinająca rozległą dolinę, w której stały wrota, a ponad gęstwiną drzew przelatywała właśnie spora grupa owado-podobnych stworzeń o długich, podwójnych ogonach i skrzydłach niczym u ważki.

Lecz to nie ten widok wywołał jej reakcję, a to, co zobaczyła na niebie: gazowego giganta i dwa z jego księżycy.

\- Świetnie - wymamrotała. - Nie dość że SGA, to jeszcze Predators.

\- Nie rozumiem - powiedział mężczyzna.

\- Nie ważne - burknęła i spojrzała na niego. - Podobno masz mnie nauczyć surwiwalu… A więc zaczynajmy… Mistrzu Thanis - rzuciła z nuta ironii.

Ale on nie odpowiedział od razu, przyglądając się jej przez chwile baczniej.

\- Powinnaś najpierw nabrać nieco pokory… Lekcja numer jeden: nigdy nie lekceważ przeciwnika… Wraith są szybcy, zwinni i o wiele silniejsi niż ludzie… A to, co ci wszczepili, pozwoli im cię namierzyć w każdym zakątku galaktyki.

\- To już wiem… Jak zatem brzmi lekcja numer dwa? - odparła spokojnie.

Thanis westchnął i pokręcił tylko z rezygnacją głową, po czym odwrócił się na piecie i wszedł do jaskini.

Dopiero wtedy Harrigan spoważniała i znów spojrzała w niebo.

Naprawdę zaczynała żałować, że od razu nie przyjęła "propozycji" Vi.


	10. Chapter 10

**Rozdział 10**

 ** _Wizje_** **…** **?**

 **"…** **K** orytarz był długi i pogrążony w półmroku.

Słabe światło wydobywające się gdzieś z łuków stropu, tworzyło na podłodze bladoniebieski wzór.

Dziewięcioletni chłopiec szedł powoli, powłócząc nogami.

Nie zmierzał w żadnym konkretnym kierunku. Po prostu włóczył się od dłuższego czasu bez celu po pokładzie, by w końcu dotrzeć do Czytelni.

Pomieszczenie było spore i pełne półek wypełnionych książkami oraz najróżniejszymi przedmiotami. Stały tam także liczne stoliki, krzesła oraz parę ławek.

Kilka wielkich ekranów w ścianach wciąż świeciło lekko, będąc teraz jedynym oświetleniem pustego pokoju, chociaż normalnie większość światła dawały lampy wbudowane w liczne kolumny.

Wildfire usiadł na jednej z ławek, podciągnął nogi i oplótł je ramionami, wsłuchując się w ciszę.

Nie myślał o niczym konkretnym. Po prostu siedział tak nieruchomo, wpatrując się w jeden z ekranów.

Ktoś stanął obok niego, ale chłopiec nie zareagował.

Kątem oka dostrzegł jedynie czarne spodnie i wysokie buty zapinane po bokach na srebrne klamry. Po chwili samiec usiadł obok niego na ławce. Jego lekko przedłużana kurtka również zapinana była na klamry, ale był to jedyny ozdobnik jego stroju.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał spokojny, gardłowy lecz dziwnie zniekształcony głos.

W pierwszej chwili Wildfire zastanawiał się dlaczego, ale wciąż nie podnosił wzroku, wzruszając jedynie obojętnie ramionami.

\- Jesteś zły, że odchodzimy?

Chłopiec znów nie odpowiedział, wciąż bawiąc się drewnianą figurką Wraith.

\- Myślałem, że wuj wytłumaczył ci dlaczego nie możemy dłużej zostać.

\- Bo tłumaczył - mruknął w końcu. - I słyszałem jak rozmawiał z dorosłymi…

\- Więc?… Dlaczego jesteś taki zły?

Dopiero wtedy spojrzał na niego… i na moment znieruchomiał, zdezorientowany.

Siedzący obok niego samiec był wysoki, średniej postury. Górną cześć jego głowy zdobił szeroki pas srebrzysto-białych włosów, spięty w połowie głowy w kok. Reszta była dosyć krótko przycięta, tworząc ledwo widoczny wzór. Natomiast jego brodę zdobiły dwa cienkie warkoczyki.

Ale to, co zaskoczyło chłopca, to fakt, że jego twarz była dla niego niewyraźna… jakby rozmazana… skryta we mgle. Jedyne co mógł wyraźnie zobaczyć, to jego intensywnie zielone oczy o pionowych źrenicach.

\- Bo nie chcę żebyście odchodzili - powiedział z wyrzutem chłopiec. - Możecie przecież zostać… Nie musicie walczyć, ale możecie zostać…

\- Wiesz, że nie możemy - odparł, wciąż tym samym, spokojnym tonem. - Spełniliśmy już nasze zadanie. Opiekowaliśmy się wami przez prawie tysiąc lat, patrząc z dumą, jak się rozwijacie… Ale ta wojna… W tym momencie nasze drogi muszą się rozejść… Gdybyśmy zostali, oczekiwano by w końcu po nas, że przyłączymy się do walki. A jak wiesz, nie możemy się w sprawę śmiertelnych i wam pomóc… chociaż bardzo byśmy chcieli… Takie są zasady…

\- To głupie zasady - rzucił poirytowany Wildfire.

\- Tak uważasz? - spytał spokojnie samiec. - Uważasz, że powinniśmy zniszczyć tych, którzy was zaatakowali?

\- Tak… Jesteście potężni. Możecie ich zniszczyć w każdej chwili.

\- Tak, to prawda - przyznał. - Ale czy wtedy nie bylibyśmy tacy jak oni?... Arcanie zaatakowali Patrię, ponieważ uważali, że ci, którzy tam mieszkają, są niegodni tego, by żyć. Że są tylko dziwacznym wybrykiem natury… Eksperymentem, który wymknął się spod kontroli Lantean… Postanowili więc was zgładzić… Postanowili odegrać rolę Stwórcy… Gdybyśmy teraz w ten sam sposób potraktowali ich, nie bylibyśmy lepsi… To właśnie dlatego tacy jak my mają swoje zasady… A jedną z nich jest nieingerowanie w konflikty… Możemy obserwować. Możemy doradzać. Ale nie możemy decydować kto ma być zwycięzcą, a kto przegranym… To nie jest nasza rolą… Nie jesteśmy bogami... Jesteśmy potężni, ale nie jesteśmy bogami - dodał.

Wildfire nie odpowiedział od razu.

Rozumiał o czym Avatar mówi… ale wciąż nie potrafił się z tym pogodzić. Nie chciał.

\- Ale teraz to Arcanie zabijają nas - rzucił. - Bawią się w bogów.

\- Na razie… tak… Ale kto wie. Może niebawem role się odwrócą i to wy zaczniecie zwyciężać.

\- Więc dlaczego odchodzicie? Możecie przecież zaczekać w ukryciu… Obserwować… Nikomu nie powiem.

Samiec uśmiechnął się łagodnie.

Ten gest młody Wildfire był w stanie dostrzec. Usta i oczy Avatara, w przeciwieństwie do reszty twarzy, były dla niego wyraźne.

\- Bardzo byśmy chcieli… ale nasz czas tutaj dobiegł już końca… My także mamy swoich zwierzchników, którzy nakazali nam wrócić - powiedział Avatar i pochylił się nieco do przodu, przykładając dłoń z boku jego głowy. - Ale obiecuję ci, że któregoś dnia, kiedy będziesz dorosły, nasze ścieżki znów się skrzyżują - dodał.

\- Obiecujesz?

\- Obiecuję - przytaknął.

Chłopiec przytulił się do niego mocno, a on objął go i pocałował lekko w głowę.

Obaj siedzieli tak przez dłuższy czas, aż w końcu, z progu sali, dobiegł ich męski głos.

\- Musimy już iść…

Chłopiec odsunął się i spojrzał na tego, który przyszedł. Od razu go rozpoznał. Jego twarz była dla niego bardzo wyraźna.

To był jego dziadek, Stroke - wysoki, postawny Wraith, którego głowę zdobiła niemal identyczna fryzura co głowę tego, którego znał od prawie tysiąca lat i który go wychowywał.

\- Już idę - odparł samiec i znów spojrzał na chłopca. - Uważaj na siebie… I pamiętaj: pewnego dnia znów się spotkamy - dodał, po czym wstał i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia na korytarz.

Wildfire spoglądał za nim. A kiedy Avatar zatrzymał się przed Stroke, ktoś jeszcze podszedł do nich - ludzka samica… chociaż z tej odległości nie był w stanie stwierdzić tego dokładnie.

Była o wiele niższa od nich, szczupła, a jej długie, ciemne włosy spięte były swobodnie w kok.

Zerknęła na chłopca, rozmawiając o czymś z dwójką samców. Jej spojrzenie było łagodne i dziwnie znajome… jednak nie potrafił teraz określić dlaczego.

Po chwili cała trójka ruszyła dalej, a on znów został sam w dużym, pustym pomieszczeniu.

Światła na korytarzu zgasły powoli. Tak samo jak ekrany w Czytelni.

Wokół zapanował mrok. Nieprzenikniony. Otaczając zewsząd Wildfire **…** **"**

.

 **…** **D** owódca Nebuli otworzył oczy.

Znów był w swojej kwaterze, leżąc w łóżku.

Ten pokój także zupełnie pochłonął mrok. Ala tym razem nie przeszkadzało mu to.

W dzieciństwie, przez długi czas, bał się ciemności. Przerażała go. Był to efekt jego wypadku, po którym długo leżał w śpiączce. Pamiętał, że miał wtedy wrażenie iż otacza go pustka. Ciemność.

I przypomniał sobie teraz, że w tamtym okresie, z początku również miał sny podobne do tego. Dziwne sny, które mogły być rzeczywistymi wspomnieniami ukrytymi gdzieś głęboko w jego podświadomości… A może wtedy także tylko zadziałała jego wyobraźnia, kiedy umysł próbował zapełnić czymś pustkę powstałą na wskutek amnezji, pomyślał.

Ale to, o czym śnił, wydawało mu się być takie realne. Zbyt realne, aby być jedynie zwykłym snem. Wytworem jego wyobraźni.

Może wcale nie utracił wszystkich wspomnień, jak sądził do tej pory, pomyślał. Tylko z biegiem lat spychał je coraz głębiej w mroki podświadomości. Ale teraz, kiedy zaczął myśleć o tamtych odległych czasach, pod wpływem Stardusta i jego opowieści o Avatars, jego podświadomość zaczęła się powoli budzić z długiego snu.

Więc może gdzieś w jego umyśle jest więcej takich wspomnień, które aż do tej pory pozostawały w uśpieniu.

Nie potrafił tylko wyjaśnić dlaczego śnił akurat o tym… I akurat teraz.

Zamazana, niewyraźna twarz musiał należeć do kogoś, kogo znał w dzieciństwie. Ktoś na tyle dla niego ważnego, że gdzieś w umyśle pozostało wyobrażenie o nim, lecz kogo twarz i głos zostały utracone na wskutek amnezji.

Stąd ten niewyraźny obraz i zniekształcony głos.

Ale czy naprawdę był to jeden z Avatars? Istota, niegdyś śmiertelna, która przeszła na wyższy poziom egzystencji, przemieniając swoje organiczne ciało w czystą energię.

Odkąd pamiętał słyszał od Najstarszych opowieści o nich. Jak przybyli do tej galaktyki i odnajdując Pierwszych Wraith na _Argelum_ , zaopiekowali się nimi… by później żyć wśród nich i prowadzić ich przez prawie tysiąc lat jako Opiekunowie. Przewodnicy.

Ale kiedy wybuchła wojna, odeszli, nie mogąc decydować o tym kto wygra, a kto przegra. Decydować za los. Za przeznaczenie.

To było jeden z ich głównych nakazów, jak głosiły legendy. Nawet te pochodzące od Lantean.

Niektórzy mieli im to za złe, że porzucili swoich podopiecznych wtedy, kiedy ci najbardziej ich potrzebowali. Dlatego też odrzucili w końcu w niepamięć Avatars i opowieści o nich, sprowadzając je do roli historyjek dla dzieci…

A mimo to Dowódca nigdy nie opowiadał nikomu o swoich snach. Nawet wujowi czy dziadkowi, którzy przecież wychowali się pod okiem Avatars.

Tak jak teraz nie miał takiego zamiaru robić tego teraz… Chociaż ten sen w sumie nie był sprzeczny z tym, co zawierały historyczne przekazy.

Dlatego też, jakkolwiek poruszony wydawał się być Stardust pojawieniem się Kate Harrigan na Vallen, Wildfire nie miał zamiaru pytać go o prawdziwość jego snu.

Przynajmniej nie na razie.

Na razie zaczeka i zobaczy jak rozwinie się sytuacja…

Wziął głębszy wdech i spojrzał na śpiącą obok, na wznak, ludzką samicę. Jej nagie ciało tylko częściowo zasłaniał koc, a długie, kruczoczarne włosy spływały na plecy.

Czasami przychodziła do niego sama. A czasami to on ją wzywał. Nigdy jednak oficjalnie nie została jego _Aliqtar_ \- Osobistym Czcicielem. Miał ku temu swoje powody, a ona przystała na jego warunki.

Mimo to, wśród innych czcicieli na hive, pozwoliło jej to osiągnąć bardzo wysoką pozycję.

Dowódca wyszedł spod swojego koca i przeszedł do łazienki, aby ubrać swój uniform, po czym opuścił kwaterę.

Wraith nie potrzebowali tyle snu, co ludzie. Nieraz wystarczało im jedynie kilka godzin drzemki, aby odzyskać pełnię sił. Poza tym teraz, kiedy jego myśli wciąż krążyły wokół tego dziwnego snu i tak nie mógłby ponownie zasnąć.

.

.

 **K** ate wstała w końcu i weszła do jaskini, rozglądając się wokół.

Przez ostanie pół godziny siedziała na skraju urwiska, wpatrując się gdzieś w dal. Najpierw rozmyślała o przeszłości… o Ziemi. Ale szybko doszła do wniosku, że teraz powinna skupić się na swojej obecnej sytuacji. Obmyśleć jakiś plan.

Wątpiła, aby wyłączenie nadajnika podprzestrzennego za pomocą jej elektrycznych wyładowań przyniosło pożądany efekt na stałe: gubiąc sygnał, Wraith zaprzestali by polowania na nią. Zapewne maja inne metody odnajdowania Biegaczy, wypracowane przez tysiąclecia. Dlatego też nie może od razu wrócić na Vallen. Musi odczekać jakiś czas i upewnić się, że nie sprowadzi Wraith prosto do miasteczka.

Poza tym miała jeszcze jeden problem: umowa z Vi.

Termin, jaki jej dał, mijał za trzy dni i jeśli nie stawi się na miejsce… wolała nie myśleć co może zrobić.

Chociaż z drugiej strony wydawał się być rozsądny, pomyślała. Jeśli nawet przyleci do Vallen, ludzie powiedzą mu co się stało. Że została zabrana przez inny hive podczas żniw… Tylko czy to powstrzyma go przed tym, by nie wysłać swoich żołnierzy na żniwa? Czy ta wiadomość wystarczy, aby wciąż dotrzymał swojej części umowy?

Trudno było jej to stwierdzić. To nie był już film, tylko rzeczywistość. Nie mogła swobodnie hipotetyzować, opierając się na domysłach fanów serialu i szafować życiem tysięcy ludzi.

Tylko jak znaleźć jednego konkretnego Wraith wśród tysięcy innych?

Nie wiedziała nawet jak się nazywa.

Ani nawet gdzie zacząć pytać…

Zatrzymała się tuż za wejściem do jaskini, przyglądając jak Thanis dokłada drewna do ognia. Zdążył już nawet przygotować sobie posłanie z dużych liści i nazbierać jakieś owoce.

Harrigan usiadła na jednym z głazów.

\- To jak to było? Z Biegacza przebranżowiłeś się na… czciciela Wraith? - spytała w końcu z nuta ironii.

\- Przebranżowiłeś? - powtórzył, spoglądając na nią.

Wyraz jego twarzy wyraźnie sugerował, że nie zrozumiał znaczenia tego słowa.

\- Zmieniłeś… zawód - wyjaśniła.

\- Nie - niemal mruknął i wrócił do swojego zajęcia, zaczynając kroic jeden z owoców. - Otrzymałem kuszącą propozycję: jeśli dobrze cię wyszkolę i Dowódca będzie zadowolony z Łowów, darują mi wolność…

Kate parsknęła.

\- I ty im wierzysz?

Thanis spojrzał na nią niezbyt przyjemnie.

\- A ty na moim miejscu nie zaryzykowała byś? - zapytał oschle. - Nie mam nic do stracenia… Mam prawie pięćdziesiąt lat. Biegaczem jestem od pięciu. Jeśli nawet nie dotrzymają słowa, to moja sytuacja i tak nie ulegnie zmianie… A tak… zawsze mogę mieć nadzieję - dodał już spokojniej.

Kobieta przyglądała mu się przez chwilę.

Nie lubiła tego robić, ale musiała się upewnić, czy mężczyzna mówi prawdę… czy tylko jest to częścią gry.

Przeskanowała więc jego umysł. Tylko w ten sposób mogła mieć pewność, że mówi prawdę. Nie mogła ryzykować, że odkryje przed nim swoje tajemnice, a chwilę później zjawią się tutaj Łowcy Wraith, aby zmierzyć się z nią.

Na jej szczęście umysł mężczyzny stał przed nią otworem niczym otwarta księga, w której mogła czytać bez najmniejszego wysiłku… A to sprawiło, że zobaczyła więcej niż planowała.

Rozmowa o powodzie, dla którego oboje znaleźli się w tym miejscu mimowolnie przywołała w umyśle Thanisa wspomnienia o żniwach Wraith na jego planecie… i o tym, jak został Biegaczem.

Prawdopodobnie wiele z tych historii było do siebie podobnych, pomyślała kobieta. Wojsko próbowało bronić cywili, lecz i tak ponieśli sromotną klęskę. Kilku z nich zostało schwytanych, a tych, którzy stawiali największy opór, postanowiono użyć w roli zwierzyny łownej. Tak jak było to w przypadku mężczyzny, niegdyś dumnego oficera w swojej armii, a teraz…

\- …Słyszałam opowieści o Biegaczu, któremu udało się wyłączyć nadajnik - odezwała się w końcu.

Thanis podniósł nieco wzrok znad swojego posiłku.

\- Tak, z Satedy - niemal mruknął i podał jej kawałek kory na której ułożył owoce. - Wraith nazywają go Hardplayer, ponieważ pokonał samego Lorda Wraith… Wyjątkowo nieprzyjemne indywiduum. Nie chciała byś go spotkać - wyjaśnił, a ona udała, że nie wie o kim mówi. - W każdym razie jest jeden problem: Satedanin miał pomoc New Lantean… Słyszałaś o nich? - spytał nagle.

\- Tak… Obiło mi się o uszy - zażartowała.

\- No a ja nie widzą w okolicy żadnego - dokończył. - Nawet nie wiem gdzie ich szukać… Poza tym chodzą słuchy, że odeszli, jak kiedyś Przodkowie, pozostawiając nas na pastę Wraith - mruknął.

\- A ja słyszałam, że wciąż się ich spotyka…

Mężczyzna parsknął lekko.

\- Pobożne życzenia - stwierdził. - Ludzie musza w coś wierzyć, aby nie stracić resztek nadziei.

\- Na mojej planecie jest takie powiedzenie: nadzieja umiera ostatnia.

Thanis spojrzał na nią, lecz nic skomentował jej słów, odkładając jedynie swoje prowizoryczne naczynie na bok.

\- Prześpij się - powiedział, gestem głowy wskazując posłanie. - Z samego rana zaczynasz trening.

\- Super - rzuciła z ironią i wstała. - Już nie mogę się doczekać.

\- Kiedy Wraith zaczną swoje Łowy, będziesz dziękować Przodkom, że miałaś ku temu okazję - oznajmił oschle. - Jeśli chcesz pożyć, lepiej zacznij myśleć o tym poważnie, zamiast liczyć na cudowne ocalenie przez New Lantean… Cuda się nie zdarzają.

\- Czasami się zdarzają - odpowiedziała, uśmiechając się tajemniczo kącikiem ust, po czym zamknęła oczy zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć.

Słyszała jednak jak westchnął ciężko, a potem wyszedł z jaskini.

Znów uśmiechnęła się lekko, tym razem sama do siebie.

.

.

 **…** **C** iepły wiatr poruszył jej włosami, kiedy wystawiała twarz ku słońcu.

Dzień był przyjemny i spokojny, a w powietrzu unosił się przyjemny, lekko słodki zapach… chociaż nie potrafiła określić co to było.

W końcu otworzyła oczy.

Stała na ścieżce wijącej się wokół niewielkiego wzniesienia, porośniętego równymi rzedami drzewek i dywanem zielono-purpurowej trawy. W oddali wznosiło się jakieś miasteczko otoczone murem, porośniętym gdzieniegdzie przez pnącza.

Widok przypominał jej toskańskie winnice… tyle, że zamiast krzewów winorośli, wszędzie rosły niskie drzewka pomarańczowe.

To od nich musiał pochodzić ten słodki zapach, który czuła, uznała.

\- Masz, spróbuj… Są bardzo słodkie - odezwał się nagle z boku męski głos.

Spojrzała w tamtą stronę. To był Thanis, ubrany w lekki, jasno-brązowy strój, odpowiedni do tutejszego ciepłego klimatu. W wyciągniętej dłoni trzymał pomarańczę. Wzięła ją z lekkim uśmiechem i zaczęła obierać ze skórki.

\- W tym roku zbiory będą wyjątkowo obfite. Lato jest słoneczne, a deszcze częste - powiedział, stając obok niej i także spoglądając w dal, na miasteczko. - To zabawne, ale kiedyś nigdy bym nie przypuszczał, że pewnego dnia zostanę hodowcą pomarańczy.

\- Lepsze to niż bycie Biegaczem - zażartowała.

\- Tak, to fakt - parsknął lekko. - Miałem dużo szczęścia…

\- Ale nie na długo - wtrącił niespodziewanie inny, bardziej gardłowy głos.

Oboje odwrócili się, by zobaczyć przed sobą dwóch Wraith. Tych samych, których Harrigan spotkała podczas wszczepiania jej nadajnika podprzestrzennego.

A potem niższy z nich uniósł nagle swoją dłoń, by z impetem przyłożyć ją do piersi Thanisa.

Kate z przerażeniem patrzyła, jak twarz mężczyzny zaczyna pokrywać się głębokimi zmarszczkami i starzeć w zastraszającym tempie.

I wtedy poczuła czyjąś dłoń na swojej piersi. Odwróciła gwałtownie głowę, by zobaczyć twarz drugiego Dowódcy szczerzącego do niej ostre żeby w szerokim uśmiechu satysfakcji. Chwyciła jego rękę, próbując go powstrzymać, ale zamiast tego poczuła jedynie jak zaczyna jej brakować tchu…

.

 **…** **H** arrigan otworzyła gwałtownie oczy, chwyciła rękę mężczyzny i równie gwałtownym ruchem powaliła go na bok… A potem zastygła nad nim w bezruchu, z uniesioną pięścią gotową, aby uderzyć.

Mężczyzna patrzył na nią zupełnie zdezorientowany… tak samo zresztą jak ona.

\- To tylko ja - powiedział w końcu spokojnym tonem głosu.

\- Przepraszam - niemal mruknęła i usiadła obok, przecierając twarz dłońmi. - Miałam… mały koszmar - dodała, z potem spojrzała w kierunku wyjścia z jaskini. Na zewnątrz panowała noc. - Coś się stało? - spytała.

\- Nie… Chciałem zrobić ci mały trening w nocy… ale teraz zaczynam się zastanawiać czy w ogóle go potrzebujesz - dodał z nutą podejrzliwości.

Spojrzała na niego, marszcząc nieco brwi z wyrazem zapytania na twarzy.

\- To, co właśnie zrobiłaś… Przeszłaś wojskowe szkolenie, prawda?

Nie odpowiedziała. Nie od razu. Najpierw sięgnęła po kawałek owocu i przeżuła go.

\- Mój wuj jest wojskowym. Zrobił mi kiedyś miesięczne szkolenie a-la surwiwalu… Stwierdził, że pewnego dnia może mi się przydać - odparła niemal obojętnym tonem.

A jednak w jej głosie mężczyzna wyczuł nutę nostalgii, zaczynając się zastanawiać kim naprawdę jest jego podopieczna. Czy tylko prostą kobietą z jednego z wielu miasteczek, jakich pełno w tej galaktyce?… Czy też kimś innym… O czyjej prawdziwej tożsamości Wraith nie mają bladego pojęcia.

Ale teraz zaczynał rozumieć jakim sposobem udało się jej tyle razu uciec.

Uśmiechnął się nieco.

\- Najwyraźniej nie zapomniałaś jego nauk. To dobrze… dla ciebie - przyznał. - Masz szansę dłużej pożyć… Ale i tak nie powinnaś przeceniać swoich możliwości. Jak już wspomniałem, Wraith są szybsi i silniejsi.

\- Nie przeceniam - odparła, znów spoglądając na niego.

\- To dobrze… Ale mimo to chodź - dodał i klepnął ja lekko w udo. - Może zdołam nauczyć cię jeszcze kilku sztuczek - zażartował nieco, wstając, po czym wyszedł z jaskini.

Harrigan westchnęła ciężko i ruszyła za nim niezbyt chętnie.

\- Koniecznie w środku nocy? - wymamrotała.

\- Noc może być twoim sprzymierzeńcem bardziej niż sądzisz - powiedział.

\- Jakbym słyszała wuja - znowu mruknęła.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się, lekko rozbawiony.


	11. Chapter 11

**Rozdział 11**

 ** _Powracająca przeszłość._**

 **M** yśliwiec osiadł na jednej z platform i osłona jego kokpitu dezaktywowała się, ukazując pilota. Wraith wyskoczył zwinnie z wnętrza maszyny.

Był wysoki i dobrze zbudowany, a przez środek jego głowy biegł pióropusz krótko ściętych włosów, zakończonych licznymi, cienkimi dredami sięgającymi niemal pasa. Pozostała cześć włosów była bardzo krótko przycięta, tworząc z jednej strony wzór, który wraz z tatuażem na twarzy, stanowił spójną całość. Także jego mundur był dość nietypowy - jego dolna cześć odsłaniała bowiem z przodu czarne, skórzane spodnie i wysokie do połowy łydki buty, zapinane na kilka srebrzystych klamer.

Przybysz ruszył szerokim pomostem w kierunku najbliższego transportera.

Urządzenie znajdowało się we wnętrzu jednej z potężnych, organicznych kolumn biegnących gdzieś z dołu i wznoszących się przez kilkanaście poziomów ku górze. To właśnie one stanowiły jeden z główny element wspornych dla konstrukcji hangaru i licznych pomostów.

Wiązka jasnego światła przeniosła go we wskazane telepatycznie miejsce. A tam ruszył długim korytarzem, aby zatrzymać się w końcu przed drzwiami.

Podwójne skrzydło rozsunęło się na boki, ukazując wielkie pomieszczenie - maszynownię, w której znajdował się główny generator hive. Potężne urządzenie zwisało z wysokiego stropu, wsparte na masywnym stelażu, podtrzymywane dodatkowo od dołu wspornikami. Jedna wzrok Wraith utknął na postaci stojącej przy jednym z paneli kontrolnych, znajdujących się nieco bliżej wejścia niż reaktor hipernapędu.

\- Znów wprowadzasz jakieś ulepszenia? - zapytał z daleka, podchodząc do oficera.

Stardust spojrzał na niego, wyraźnie zaskoczony, odrywając się od pracy.

\- Obawiam się, że Nebula mogłaby nie przetrwać wdrożenia moich pomysłów - zażartował. - Nie. Tylko kalibruje systemy. Tutaj wciąż coś się psuje - dodał, wracając do swojego zajęcia.

\- Dlatego zawsze wolałem życie na planecie - odparł Stroke. - Latanie po galaktyce jest fajne… dopóki większości czasu nie zaczynasz poświęcać na naprawy statku - parsknął. - Ale ty zawsze lubiłeś… grzebanie w trzewiach hive.

\- Kiedyś było to łatwiejsze… W pełni organiczna technologia wymaga znacznie większej uwagi… Ale chyba nie dlatego tutaj jesteś, żeby porozmawiać o technologicznych problemach? - zauważył z lekkim rozbawieniem, spoglądając znów na niego, z uniesioną brwią.

\- Nie, to prawda… Ale chyba wolno mi odwiedzić syna? - spytał podchwytliwie.

\- Kiedy tylko chcesz… Chociaż ty nie opuszczasz _Nomatros_ bez powodu.

\- Techniczni zrobili się ruchliwi po ostatnich działaniach New Lanteans, więc sprawdzaliśmy z Trackerem i Raptorem co porabiają.

\- Tak, wiem. Whiteraven wspomniała o tym… Podobno Mid tworzy nowy rodzaj żołnierzy, używając nanotechnologii Szarych Ludzi - zainteresował się.

\- Tak - niemal mruknął Stroke. - Natknęliśmy się na nich… Są znacznie sprawniejsi od naszych… Jeśli uda się jej uruchomić jedną z placówek do klonowania… będziemy mieli problem.

\- Naprawdę sądzisz, że Mid jest w stanie wypowiedzieć nam wojnę?

\- Niestety tak… Chociaż na razie działa bardzo ostrożnie. Zbiera siły. Szczególnie, że Radzie udało się w końcu ponownie zjednoczyć Wraith, przez te kilka miesięcy spokoju z New Lanteans… A przynajmniej większość z nas - przyznał. - Sądzimy jednak, że nawet w nowej koalicji Mid ma swoich cichych popleczników.

\- Kolejna Wojna Domowa doprowadzi tylko do naszej zagłady - powiedział niechętnie Stardust.

\- Rada jest tego świadoma. Dlatego nie prowokujemy Midsummer… I dlatego też wieści, które przyniosłeś, dają nam nadzieję, że do tego nie dojdzie.

\- Wątpię, aby Midsummer wystraszyła się pogłoski o pojawieniu się Avatara - parsknął oficer.

\- To prawda… Ale może skupi jej uwagę na czymś innym, niż gromadzenie wojsk.

\- Lub przyspieszy to działanie - zauważył. - Wiesz, że nie zgadza się ze stanowiskiem Rady. To dlatego jej poczynania doprowadziły do wybuchu Wojny Domowej.

\- Oby nie tym razem - mruknął Stroke. - Inaczej może być trudno doprowadzić PLAN do końca.

\- To dlatego tutaj jesteś? Rada boi się, że sobie nie poradzę?

\- Nie w tym rzecz… ale ruchy Technicznych stworzyły dodatkowe zagrożenie, więc chciałem cię o tym uprzedzić… I przy okazji wypytać Wildfire o sytuację.

\- Hmmm… rozumiem… Chociaż wątpię czy powie ci coś więcej niż mnie - westchnął ciężko. - Bardzo sceptycznie podchodzi do informacji, że to Avatar.

\- Jak większość… Szczerze powiedziawszy wątpię aby ktoś spoza Najstarszych uwierzył w tą historię. Dla Młodszych, Avatars to bardziej opowieści dla dzieci… ale dla nas to istoty z krwi i kości, które żyły wśród nas przez prawie tysiąc lat… Dlatego też nie dziwi mnie jego reakcja - dodał spokojnie Stroke.

\- Ja natomiast miałem nadzieję, że moje opowieści o Patrii chociaż trochę przekonają go do tego, że to jednak prawda - przyznał z nuta rozczarowania Stardust.

Starszy Wraith uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust.

\- Uwierz mi, że tak jest. Nie okazuje tego… jak zwykle zresztą… ale ma więcej wątpliwości co do swoich przekonań niż sądzisz - odparł tajemniczo i poklepał syna lekko po plecach. - Wypytam go i spróbuję dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej… A potem porozmawiamy o Technicznych - rzucił beztrosko i ruszył w stronę drzwi.

\- Życzę powodzenia! - zawołał za nim oficer, z lekkim rozbawieniem.

Ale Wraith uśmiechnął się tylko pod nosem i wyszedł na korytarz, aby tą samą drogą wrócić do transportera. Jednak tym razem urządzenie przeniosło go w pobliże mostka.

Ponownie podwójne skrzydło drzwi rozsunęło się przed nim, lecz tym razem ukazując znacznie mniejsze pomieszczenie, wypełnione po bokach ekranami i panelami kontrolnymi.

Rozejrzał się szybko, zatrzymując spojrzenie na jednym z oficerów.

Dowódca hive niemal znieruchomiał na widok przybysza.

\- Dziadku… - powiedział zaskoczony Wildfire. - Nie sądziłem, że to ty…

\- Przejdźmy się - odparł spokojnie Stroke, gestem głowy wskazując drzwi, po czym wyszedł na korytarz.

Dowódca zerknął tylko na swojego Drugiego Oficera, po czym również wyszedł.

\- Coś się stało? - zapytał, nieco zaniepokojony, kiedy drzwi zamknęły się za nim.

\- Dlaczego tak myślisz? - zapytał starszy Wraith, ruszając powoli korytarzem z rękoma splecionymi za plecami.

\- Ponieważ opuszczasz _Nomatros_ tylko w wyjątkowych sytuacjach.

\- Chyba jestem bardzo przewidywalny niż sądziłem - parsknął. - Twój wuj powiedział dokładnie to samo… Techniczni znowu nieco się ożywili… ale to temat na późniejszą rozmowę - dodał. - Powiedz mi lepiej jak się miewa mój ulubiony wnuk? - zażartował ponownie.

\- Dobrze… Nie narzekam… Ale nie dlatego wyciągnąłeś mnie z mostka, prawda? - zauważył z nuta ironii, zerkając na niego kątem oka. - Słyszałeś o raporcie Stardusta z Vallen.

\- Chyba rzeczywiście jestem strasznie przewidywalny.

\- Po prostu dobrze cię znam - przyznał z lekkim uśmiechem Wildfire. - Doskonale wiedziałem, że wzmianka o Avatarze przyciągnie twoja uwagę… Zresztą nie tylko twoją… Stardust uważa, że wyśmiewam się z jego teorii, prawda? - zapytał spokojnie.

\- No cóż, nigdy nie wierzyłeś w nasze opowieści… A przynajmniej nie, odkąd podrosłeś.

\- Nigdy nie powiedziałem, że w nie wierze nie wierzę. Po prosto traktuje je tylko jako… historyczne wzmianki. Ale dla mnie to tylko suche fakty. Nie mają dla mnie tego sentymentalnego znaczenia, co dla was. Wy żyliście w tamtych czasach i pamiętacie je… Ja niczego nie pamiętam, więc dla mnie to tylko… opowieści.

\- Rozumiem… - odparł z lekkim uśmiechem Stroke. - Czasami zapominam, że z powodu wypadku nie masz zupełnie żadnych wspomnień z dzieciństwa.

Na chwilę zapadła między nimi cisza.

\- …Ale czasami miewam dziwne sny - zaczął w końcu niepewnie Wildfire, a starszy Wraith spojrzał na niego z zainteresowaniem. - I mam wrażenie, że są one czymś więcej niż tylko snami. Że to wspomnienia… A raczej ich namiastka…

\- Śni ci się coś konkretnego? - zapytał Stroke.

\- …Nie sądzę… To różne miejsca, których nie rozpoznaję, chociaż widziałem chyba większość zamieszkałych planet w tej galaktyce… Czasami także postacie, których twarze i głosy są niewyraźne.

\- Więc może to jednak jest strzępek wspomnień… Mówiłeś o tym ze Stardustem?

\- Nie… Zacząłby mnie wypytywać o szczegóły i analizować wszystko… Wolałem tego uniknąć. Szczególnie, że to się zdarza raz na jakiś czas.

\- Rozumiem… A dlaczego wspominasz teraz o tym? Mnie? - spytał podchwytliwie, zerkając na niego.

Młodszy Wraith wzruszył lekko ramionami.

\- Ty nie drążysz tematu, jak Stardust. Poza tym zawsze byłeś bardziej… stonowany, w rozmowach o czasach sprzed wojny, niż on…

\- Może dlatego, że twój wuj zawsze czuł się winny z powodu tego, co się wtedy stało. Dlatego tak ekscytował się każdą twoją wzmianką o wspomnieniach i próbował je przywołać ponownie.

\- Była wojna. Żadne miejsce na hive nie było bezpieczne podczas bitwy.

\- To nie zmienia faktu, że bardzo przejął się rolą twojego opiekuna.

\- Z tego samego powodu ja wolałem nic mu nie mówić. Nie chciałem mu robić nadzeii, że jednak coś pamiętam… Nikomu z was.

\- A zatem ten sen musiał być szczególny… skoro o nim wspominasz - zauważył.

Dowódca spojrzał na niego lekko zaskoczony i jednocześnie nieco zmieszany.

\- Chyba śnił mi się Avatar - niemal mruknął.

\- Hmmm… A może to tylko twoja wyobraźnia?… W związku z ostatnim zamieszaniem na Vallen - Stroke znów spytał podchwytliwie.

\- Wolałbym… Ale nie sądzę. Był jak te poprzednie sny. Niósł ze sobą bardzo realne odczucia.

Starszy Wraith zatrzymał się nagle.

\- Pokaż mi - powiedział.

Wildfire bez słowa pozwolił mu zajrzeć do swego umysłu, przywołując tamten sen. A kiedy jego dziadek skończył, zdawał się zastanawiać przez chwilę.

\- Pamiętam to - odparł w końcu. - Często włóczyłeś się nocami po hive. Miałeś koszmary i nie chciałeś spać, żeby nie wróciły… Ale tamtej nocy rozmawiałeś z Pierwszym Ojcem, a nie z Avatarem. Musiałeś wyciągnąć z kontekstu tą rozmowę.

\- Ale miał zielone oczy - wtrącił oficer. - Widziałem je dokładnie.

Stroke uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Tak, to prawda - przyznał spokojnie. - Jego oczy były zielone… Tak samo jak oczy Nightstorm czy jej wnuczki… Taki mały żart natury - dodał z szerszym uśmiechem. - Poza tym ty także urodziłeś się z zielonymi oczyma. Dlatego nadano ci _Voca_ po Pierwszym Ojcu… Zresztą, zawsze śmialiśmy się, że jesteś jego wierną kopią. Od dziecka byłeś równie uparty i dumny jak on.

\- Tak, wiem. Stardust często to powtarzał - niemal mruknął.

\- To ci przeszkadza?

\- Nie. Bynajmniej. Wręcz przeciwnie… Ale…

\- Ale co?

\- …Sądziłem, że ten sen pomoże mi nieco rozwiać moje wątpliwości. Co do Avatara - wyjaśnił.

Starszy Wraith znów uśmiechnął się łagodnie i położył dłoń na ramieniu wnuka.

\- Nikt nie każe ci wierzyć, że to Avatar… Nawet Rada kazała uważnie obserwować sytuację. To prawda, że kiedy odchodzili, zapowiedzieli swój powrót i jego okoliczności… Ale minęło dziesięć tysięcy lat i nawet niektórzy z Najstarszych zaczęli powątpiewać czy kiedykolwiek to nastąpi.

\- A ty?

\- Ja?... Ja byłabym bardzo zadowolony z tego faktu, ponieważ wciąż tęsknie za starym życiem na Patrii. A powrót Avatars oznacza dla mnie powrót do tamtego życia… Chociaż wiem, że to na dobre podzieliłoby Wraith, ponieważ Młodsi preferują obecny stan rzeczy… A to ułatwia drogę do władzy takim osobą jak chociażby Midsummer, która od dawna neguje poczynania Rady.

\- Kolejna Wojna Domowa.

\- Tym razem byłaby to ostatnia wojna… Ostateczna… I obawiam się, że niewielu by ja przetrwało. Nawet z popleczników Midsummer. Do tej pory większość z nas starała się unikać walki. Ale tym razem otwarta wojna byłaby nieunikniona i doprowadziłaby tylko do zagłady Wraith… A przynajmniej więszkości. Co zapewne bardzo ucieszyłoby New Lanteans, jak podczas poprzedniej Wojny Domowej - dodał, nieco bardziej humorystycznie.

.

.

 **"** **…** **T** o był bezchmurny, letni dzień.

Słońce świeciło mocno na błękitnym niebie.

Rozejrzała się powoli w okół, nieco oszołomiona.

W uszach wciąż słyszała ten dziwny pisk, a świat wokół niej wydawał się być jakby nierealny.

Tak naprawdę nawet nie wiedziała co dokładnie się stało. Po prostu nagle, jadąca z nadprzeciwka cysterna zaczęła szaleć po jezdni biegnącej przez wysoki most, by w końcu zderzyć się z pierwszym samochodem i zepchnąć go w dół. A potem znalazła się na ziemi, turlając się po niej, by zatrzymać się niebezpiecznie blisko krawędzi mostu. Uszkodzona barierka, przez zwisającą teraz w połowie z mostu ciężarówkę, nie powtrzymała by jej teraz przed upadkiem z wysokości do płynącej w dole rwącej rzeki.

\- Conor? - spytała.

\- Tutaj - odezwał się ponownie głos.

Spojrzała w dół. Wysoki, średniej budowy młody mężczyzna spoglądał na nią swoimi szarymi oczyma, trzymając się uporczywie uszkodzonej barierki.

Natychmiast położyła się na ziemi i wyciągnęła do niego rękę.

\- Złap mnie!

\- Nie utrzymasz mnie - odparł z łagodnym uśmiechem.

\- Nie filozofuj teraz, tylko łap mnie za rękę - niemal warknęła.

Nie odpowiedział. Zamachnął się tylko, aby lepiej móc uczepić się jej ramienia.

W pierwszej chwili poczuła jego ciężar i zsunęła się kawałek w dół. Zaraz potem skupiła się jednak na tyle, na ile pozwalał jej na to przeszywający głowę ból i ten nieprzyjemny dźwięk.

Normalnie bez problemu byłaby w stanie utrzymać go samą siłą myśli. Już nieraz to trenowali, tak samo jak inne jej zdolności… oczywiście w tajemnicy przed wszystkimi. Nawet jej rodziną. Ale teraz te dwa czynniki skutecznie utrudniały jej tą czynność.

W końcu jednak zdołała wciągnąć go na tyle, aby samodzielnie mógł wspiąć się do góry. Potem oboje siedzieli przez chwilę na krawędzi mostu, oddychając ciężko.

W końcu Conor spojrzał na nią i uśmiechnął się łagodnie… a potem szare oczy spojrzał na nią jeszcze raz... tym razem z troską i współczuciem.

\- Przykro mi z powodu twojej rodziny - powiedział.

Harrigan także spoważniała, ale nie odpowiedziała. Zerknęła tylko w dół, gdzie ciężarówka zepchnęła samochód z jej rodzicami i bratem.

Pamiętała to jak przez mgłę, kiedy Conor starał się utrzymać na drodze ich samochód, a potem nakazał jej wyskoczyć. Nie wiedziała nawet kiedy i jak on wyskoczył, zanim ich samochód runął w dół.

Miała tylko nadzieję, że może jej rodzina straciła przytomność na wskutek zderzenia, zanim wpadli do rzeki. To byłaby o wiele łagodniejsza śmierć niż utonięcie, pomyślała.

\- Wiedziałam o tym dniu odkąd pamiętam... - niemal wyszeptała w końcu. - Ale zawsze miałam nadzieję, że kiedy wyjedziemy do stanów, to się nie stanie...

Z jej oczu płynęły łzy.

Gdzieś w oddali słychać było syreny policji i strażaków.

\- Ale gdybyś w porę nie wyskoczyła… i nie pomogła mi, my także bylibyśmy teraz martwi - zauważył.

Spojrzała na niego poprzez łzy i uśmiechnęła się łagodnie... chociaż był to bardziej wymoszony niż szczery uśmiech.

I nagle po całej okolicy rozległ się ogłuszający dźwięk wybuchu, kiedy cysterna stanęła w ogniu.

Oboje skulili się instynktownie.

A potem zapadła ciemności i cisza **...** **"**

.

 **…** **O** tworzyła gwałtownie oczy i usiadła, rozglądając się wokół.

Znów była w jaskini, na obcej planecie, rozświetlanej jedynie przez blask wielkiego księżyca unoszącego się na firmamencie nocnego nieba.

Jej oddech powoli zwalniał, kiedy starała się uspokoić kołatające serce.

Spojrzała w bok. Thanis spał na swoim posłaniu… a przynajmniej takie sprawiał wrażenie. Pięć lat jako Biegacz nauczyło go spać z jednym okiem otwartym, jak sam zażartował.

Kate wstała powoli i wyszła na zewnątrz, zatrzymując się na skalnej półce. Noc na tym świecie była naprawdę piękna, pomyślała, spoglądając na gęstwinę drzew spomiędzy których połyskiwały lekko fluorescencyjne porosty. Na horyzoncie wciąż widać było gazowego giganta, a niebo iskrzyło się od gwiazd.

Wszędzie wokół panował błogi spokój.

Nabrał w płuca haust orzeźwiającego, nocnego powietrza. Być może jest to jedna z ostatnich takich chwil, pomyślała. Spokojnych chwil, zanim za kilka dni rozpocznie swoją "karierę Biegacza" pomyślała z ironią, uśmiechając się pod nosem… a potem spoważniała. Do jej umysłu ponownie napłynęły myśli z tamtych wydarzeń.

Wtedy także obudziła się w środku nocy… ale w szpitalu.

Czuła się jeszcze bardziej zagubiona i samotna, niż w obecnej sytuacji…

.

 **"** **…** **R** ozejrzała się po ciemnym pokoju, by dostrzec postać leżącą w fotelu.

Podeszła powoli bliżej, chociaż od razu rozpoznała go po sylwetce.

Uśmiechnęła się łagodnie i okryła go kocem, który niemal sunął się już na ziemię.

Zazwyczaj porucznik Logan Conway sprawiał wrażenie niezwykle pewnego siebie i niemal wyniosłego względem innych. Być może wojskowa dyscyplina wpoiła mu takie zachowanie, pomyślała już dawno. Ale w takich chwilach jak ta, lub kiedy byli zupełnie sami, okazywał swoją drugą twarz - zdecydowanie bardziej ludzką… łagodna.

A teraz, kiedy będzie potrzebowała go najbardziej, jest przy niej, pomyślała. Chociaż powinien być zupełnie gdzie indziej, przypomniała sobie. W odległym zakątku świata, na misji o której nawet nie powinna wiedzieć.

Mężczyzna drgnął i otworzył gwałtownie oczy, chwytając ją za dłoń. Przez moment przyglądał się jej uważnie, a potem wyraz jego twarzy złagodniał.

\- To tylko ja - szepnęła.

\- Obudziłaś się - odparł, jakby lekko zaskoczony.

\- To takie dziwne? - parsknęła lekko.

\- Spałaś dwa dni - wyjaśnił, podciągnąć się nieco do góry w fotelu. - Miałaś poważny wstrząs mózgu.

\- A ty powinieneś być gdzie indziej - zauważyła i usiadła na jego nogach, aby go pocałować.

\- Odwołali misję - wyjaśnił, kiedy w końcu odsunęła swoją twarz od jego. - Twój wój przyjechał po mnie na lotnisko i powiedział co się stało, więc od razu przyjechałem tutaj… Ale za tydzień wracamy.

\- Nawet nie wiesz jak się cieszę, że jesteś tutaj - szepnęła i znów pocałowała go, tym razem namiętniej niż poprzednio.

A potem zsunęła się nieco niżej, aby położyć głowę na jego ramieniu.

Przytulił ją mocniej do siebie i pocałował delikatnie w głowę.

Poczuła się znów bezpieczna i spokojna w jego ramionach.

Szybko zasnęła **…** **"**


	12. Chapter 12

**Rozdział 12**

 ** _Niespodziewani goście._**

 **B** ył już późny wieczór, kiedy wrota na Vallen zaczęły się aktywować, by po chwili wyrzucić z siebie strumień energii. A kiedy ten uspokoił się, przybierając kształt wodnej tafli, z wnętrza wyłonili się dwaj uzbrojeni żołnierze, mierząc przed siebie ze swoich karabinów.

Rozejrzeli się szybko po polanie i przycupnęli po bokach DHD, podczas gdy kolejne osoby przechodziły przez metalowy okrąg.

\- Czy to naprawdę konieczne, majorze Lorne? - spytała rudowłosa kobieta w średnim wieku, a potem zerknęła za siebie. Wrota właśnie zamknęły się za nimi. - To spokojni ludzie.

\- Możliwe… Ale nigdy nie wiadomo kiedy natkniemy się na Wraith - odparł mężczyzna i sięgnął do kieszeni kamizelki po detektor życia, aby zerknąć na mały ekran. - Okolica jest czysta… Ruszamy - dodał.

Kobieta westchnęła ciężko i ruszyła za nimi.

Droga prowadziła najpierw przez sporą polanę, a następnie szeroką, leśną drogą wśród wysokich drzew. Niemal tak wysokich jak sekwoje, pomyślał oficer, wciąż bacznie obserwując okolicę.

\- Więc… czego właściwie tutaj szukamy, pani doktor? - spytał w końcu.

\- Podobno tutejsi mieszkańcy stworzyli bardzo wydajną, a zarazem naturalną oczyszczalnię ścieków…

\- Rewelacja - mruknął.

\- A właśnie, że ma pan rację - skwitowała nieco urażona. - Jeśli to, co usłyszeliśmy od mieszkańców Katery…

\- P7C-223?

\- Wolę używać miejscowych nazw… Są łatwiejsze do zapamiętania - niemal mruknęła. - W każdym razie, jeśli to prawda, to może być to ważne odkrycie. Tutejsza oczyszczalnia to nie tylko rośliny, ale także żyjące z nimi w symbiozie bakterie, rozkładające zanieczyszczenia. To właśnie ta kombinacja tworzy niezwykle efektywny proces oczyszczania wody, który może być bardzo przydatny na Ziemi… A jej dodatkowym atutem jest podobno nieco cytrynowy zapach, który niweluje częściowo odór ścieków - dodała z zadowoleniem. - Może to nie jest tak ekscytujące, jak odnalezienie jakiegoś urządzenia Pradawnych, ale może się okazać równie przydatne dla przyszłości ludzkości, która zatruwa Ziemię w zastraszającym tempie.

\- Tak, rozumiem sedno… - zaczął mężczyzna i nagle zatrzymał się.

Zaledwie kilka metrów przed nimi, na skrzyżowaniu dróg, od ziemi odbiła się jaskrawa piłeczka, by zniknąć za zaroślami po drugiej stronie… A zaraz za nią dwa psy rasy husky.

\- Czy to był…? - zaczął z niedowierzaniem jeden z żołnierzy.

Nie dokończył jednak. Przerwał mu dziecięcy głos dobiegający gdzieś z boku.

\- Tasha!... Shinuk!... Wracajcie tu! - zawołała dziewczynka, biegnąc za psami.

Tak samo jak grupka kolejnych dzieci. Każde z nich było innego wzrostu i prawdopodobnie w różnym wieku, stwierdzili przybysze.

Na samym końcu, zza drzew i krzewów, wyłoniła się młoda, rozbawiona kobieta. Miała na sobie długą do kolan tunikę z podwyższonym pasem i wąskie spodnie, a sięgające ramion, kręcone włosy, spięte były w luźny kok.

Zatrzymała się nagle na widok grupy, przyglądając im przez chwile uważnie.

Jedyna kobieta z całej piątki chrząknęła lekko i wystąpiła do przodu.

\- Witaj. Jestem doktor Hanna Leszczyńska… A to moi koledzy - dodała, wskazując dłonią na mężczyzn i przedstawiając ich kolejno. - Chcielibyśmy porozmawiać z waszą Radą w sprawie waszego… systemu uzdatniania wody.

\- Jesteście z Atlantydy? - spytała spokojnie.

Przybysze zerknęli najpierw szybko na siebie, zaskoczeni, a następnie ponownie na dziewczyną.

\- Dlaczego tak uważasz? - spytała ostrożnie kobieta.

\- Poznaję jego - wskazała ręką na majora.

\- Mnie?... Spotkaliśmy się już? - zdziwił się Lorne.

\- Nie… Widziałam cię na obrazku - wyjaśniła najspokojniej w świecie Mili. - Do miasta musicie iść w tamtym kierunku - dodała, wskazując im drogę.

Chciała jeszcze coś dodać, kiedy nagle nadbiegły dwa psy, a za nimi grupka dzieci. Młoda kobieta pochwyciła natychmiast oba stworzenia za szelki i zapięła je na podwójną smycz.

\- Mam was, kudłate paskudy… Koniec harców. Wracamy do domu… - nie dokończyła.

Oba husky pociągnęły ja nagle w kierunku przybyszy, merdając wesoło ogonami.

\- Hej! - rzuciła oburzona Mili. - Wyrwiecie mi ręce.

Dzieciaki zachichotały.

\- Kate mówiła, że one zawsze muszą się z każdym przywitać - rzuciła najstarsza z dziewczynek i spojrzała na grupę dorosłych. - Nie bójcie się. Te _laupus_ nic wam nie zrobią. Są bardzo przyjacielskie.

\- Tak, wiem - odparł jeden z żołnierzy i przykucnął aby potarmosić psy. - Miałem takiego kiedyś… Wyjątkowy cwaniak.

\- To podobno typowe dla tej rasy psów - niemal mruknęła Mili. - Przynajmniej te dwa na pewno takie są… I w ogóle się nie słuchają - dodała, bardziej pod adresem stworzeń niż dla informacji ludzi.

\- To husky - oznajmił z dumą mały chłopiec. - I pochodzą z mroźnej krainy Saberi. Dlatego mają taką grubą sierść.

\- Syberii - poprawiła go najstarsza dziewczynka.

\- No przecież mówię - rzucił, nieco urażony. - A w zimie będą ciągnęły sanki, bo one to lubią… Kate obiecała, że będą nas wozić.

Przybysze znów spojrzeli zaskoczeni na młoda kobietę, nie mogąc zrozumieć skąd mieszkańcy Pegaza wiedzą te rzeczy… I skąd w ogóle mają te psy.

Odkąd przybyli do tej galaktyki ponad pięć lat temu, nigdy nie napotkali osady, w której trzymano by psy. Lub podobne zwierzęta. Słyszeli jedynie opowieści o zwierzętach zwanych _laupus_ , o których wspomniała najstarsza dziewczynka, a które podobno przypominały wilka. Nigdy jednak ich nie widzieli.

Ale te dwa stworzenia… to z cała pewnością były psy. Husky.

Pytanie tylko skąd wzięły się w odległej galaktyce.

\- O ile wróci - mruknął najstarszy z chłopców.

Mili spojrzała na niego ponuro.

\- Oczywiście, że wróci - oznajmiał stanowczo. - Nawet nie waż się myśleć inaczej.

\- Ojciec mówi, że nikt nie wraca od Wraith.

\- Kaleb wrócił - odparła z nuta ironii najstarsza dziewczynka.

\- Ale sam przyznał, że Kate mu w tym pomogła - odciął. - Ale Wraith znowu ją schwytali…

\- A ona znowu im ucieknie - skwitowała młoda kobieta.

\- To dlaczego nie wraca? Minęły już cztery dni od powrotu Kaleba.

\- Nie wiem… Może czeka na lepszą okazję…

\- Kogoś z was zabrali Wraith? - spytała nagle spokojnie rudowłosa kobieta, przerywając sprzeczkę.

Grupka dzieciaków i towarzysząca im dziewczyna spojrzeli na przybyszy z Atlantydy.

\- Tak… Kilka dni temu, na innej planecie były żniwa - powiedziała jakby z niechęcią Mili. - Większość z nas uciekła, ale dwójka została zabrana. Wrócił tylko mój przyjaciel… ale przyjaciółka wciąż gdzieś tam jest - dodała ze smutkiem.

\- Przykro mi.

\- Ona wróci… Jeśli ktokolwiek ma szansę uciec od Wraith, to na pewno ona.

\- Dlaczego tak uważasz? - zdziwił się Lorne.

Dziewczyna nie odpowiedziała od razu. Pomimo opowieści, jakie słyszała o New Lantean od Kate, nie była pewna czy może im zaufać.

\- Bo ona jest Avatarem - rzuciła za nią wesoło jedna z mniejszych dziewczynek.

\- Avatarem? - powtórzyła z zainteresowaniem kobieta. - Przepraszam, ale nie znam tego określenia. Co to znaczy?

.

.

 **K** toś potrząsnął nią lekko, próbując wybudzić ze snu.

Zareagowała dopiero za drugim razem, otwierając nieco jedno oko. Poprzez mgłę rozmazanego obrazu zobaczyła znajomą sylwetkę.

\- Kate? Wstawaj, szybko - ponaglał półszeptem Thanis. - Ktoś przeszedł przez wrota.

Kobieta mruknęła głośno, z wyraźnym niezadowoleniem, chcąc spać dalej.

\- No to co. Ich problem - wymamrotała.

\- Wyglądają jak New Lantean o których wspominałaś - poinformował.

Znów westchnęła ciężko i otworzyła oczy, po czym podniosła się ospale.

\- Jesteś pewny?

\- No cóż… Ich mundury wyglądają tak, jak opisywałaś - odparł i złapał ja za ramię. - Chodź i zobacz sama.

Harrigan skrzywiła nieco usta, ruszając powoli za mężczyzną, wciąż rozespana.

\- _Że też musieli się przywlec akurat z samego rana_ \- wymamrotała pod nosem, niezadowolona.

\- Co mówisz?

\- Nic ważnego… mamroczę sobie - odparła, wychodząc z jaskini.

Niebo nad nimi wciąż było jeszcze bardziej granatowe niż niebieskie, kiedy pierwsze promienie słońca ledwie przebijały się zza odległych gór na horyzoncie. A mimo to nadchodzący świt tworzył już przepiękną paletę barw, od granatu, poprzez fiolety, do coraz to jaśniejszych barw.

Już dawno nie widziała tak pięknego wschodu słońca, pomyślała, gdy nagle mężczyzna ponownie pociągnął ją za sobą w kierunku ścieżki.

Zerknęła jeszcze w kierunku rozległej doliny w dole, gdzie na otwartej przestrzeni stały gwiezdne wrota, po czym weszła pomiędzy drzewa.

\- Dlaczego tak ci się spieszy? - mruknęła. - Przecież oni i tak stąd nie odejdą. Mówiłam ci, że Wraith zabrali sterownik wrót - przypomniała mu.

To było zaraz następnego dnia, kiedy poinformował ją iż ta planeta jest rodzajem obozu treningowego dla nowych Biegaczy… I że można się z niej wydostać tylko dzięki myśliwcom Wraith. Kate od razu zrozumiała, że musieli odłączyć sterownik wrót… ale nie spodziewała się, że został zabrany. To było frustrujące odkrycie po ponad pół godzinie grzebania w trzewiach DHD, nie mając pojęcia czego się właściwie szuka.

\- Ale powiedziałaś, że potrafią usuwać lub wyłączać urządzenia naprowadzające…

\- To i tak nie pomoże nam się stąd wydostać bez sterownika... - zaczęła i nagle doznała olśnienia. - Chyba, że… - pstryknęła palcami.

\- Co takiego? - zainteresował się, zatrzymując i odwracając do niej przodem.

\- Jeżeli nie wrócą do bazy w wyznaczonym czasie lub nie skontaktują się, ich ludzie nawiążą kontakt z planetą, próbując ich wywołać przez radio… urządzenie komunikacyjne - wyjaśniła. - Wtedy powiedzą im w czym rzecz i tamci przyślą tutaj sterownik.

Thanis uśmiechnął się nieco szelmowsko.

\- Dlatego zawsze lubiłem pracować z naukowcami takimi jak ty - powiedział. - W razie problemów zawsze mieli jakiś pomysł w zanadrzu… Chodź. Pospieszmy się, zanim na dobre znikną w lesie - dodał i ruszył przodem z wyraźnym entuzjazmem.

Droga do doliny prowadziła wpierw wąską ścieżką wijącą się po zboczu niewielkiej góry, porośniętej gęstym lasem, a następnie wśród leśnej gęstwiny.

Odciśnięte w ziemi ślady kopyt świadczyły o tym, że nie tylko oni uczęszczali tą drogą.

Kiedy dotarli w końcu do polany, na której stały wrota, czteroosobowa drużyna wciąż tam była, siedząc na potężnym pniu powalonego drzewa.

Thanis złapał Kate za rękę i pociągnął za sobą z wysokie paprocie, zmuszając ją, aby przykucnęła.

\- Chyba czekają aż się rozjaśni - szepnęła.

\- Możliwe… Znasz ich?

\- W pewnym sensie - odparła. - Ten, który stoi, to Sheppard, ich dowódca. A ten z dredami to Ronon… z Satedy. Kobieta do Teyla z Athoz, a ostatni to McKay. Naukowiec.

\- Sateda? - powtórzył. - To ten biegacz o którym wspomniałaś?

\- Tak… Wiec uważaj, bo najpierw strzela, a potem zadaje pytania - zażartowała, zerkając na niego.

\- Macie dziwne powiedzenia na twoim świecie - przyznał.

\- W tym przypadku to czysta prawda - zachichotała i znowu spojrzała na ekipę. - I co teraz?

\- Zaczekamy aż się rozjaśni.

\- W razie kłopotów będzie łatwiej zwiewać? - parsknęła.

Rzucił jej krótkie, ponure spojrzenie.

\- Można tak powiedzieć - mruknął.

\- Wiem. Przepraszam. Dokonać strategicznego odwrotu - zażartowała ponownie, rozbawiona.

\- Brzmi lepiej - przyznał, udając poważnego, chociaż mimo wszystko uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust.

Przez tych kilka ostatnich dni zdążył się już przyzwyczaić do sarkazmu kobiety. Jak i do faktu, że rzadko bywa poważna.

Chciał jeszcze coś powiedzieć, kiedy nagle jego uwagę przyciągnęły światła zapalające się szybko na metalowym okręgu - ktoś z zewnątrz aktywował wrota.

\- Wraith? - szepnęła Kate.

\- Możliwe. Chociaż powinni przybyć dopiero jutro.

\- Może mają tu gdzieś urządzenie monitorujące aktywację wrót i sprawdzając kto przybył.

\- Jeśli tak, to krzyżuje moje plany - mruknął i podniósł się, ruszając pochylony przez paprocie. - Chodź.

Kobieta westchnęła ciężko i podążyła za nim. Przedwczesna partyzantka niezbyt się jej uśmiechała… no ale

może Thanis ma racje i jest to ich jedyna okazja na wydostanie się nie tylko z tej planety, ale także z tej sytuacji.

Siedem szewronów na wrotach spowodowało właśnie ich aktywację i urządzenie wypluło z siebie nagle strumień wzburzonej energii, która następnie cofnęła się, tworząc wewnątrz okręgu coś na kształt tafli wody. Chwilę później z jej wnętrza wyłoniła się pierwsza maszyna, a zaraz za nią kolejne dwie.

Charakterystyczny dla myśliwców Wraith, nieco piskliwy dźwięk silnika rozległ się po całej okolicy.

Czteroosobowa drużyna z Atlantydy przywarła do ziemi, chowając się za powalonym drzewem.

Maszyny przeleciały nisko nad polaną, materializując w ich pobliżu spory oddział żołnierzy, po czym wzbiły się w niebo, aby zawrócić.

\- Nie strzelajcie, dopóki nas nie zauważą - rozkazał Sheppard, rzucając Rononowi wymowne spojrzenie.

\- Przecież nic nie robię - niemal warknął mężczyzna.

\- Ale wiem, że chcesz…

Przerwał. Szczelina między gruntem a pniem pozwoliła mu właśnie dostrzec zbliżających się dwóch żołnierzy Wraith. John przygotował się do ewentualnego strzału, ale drony zatrzymały się po kilku krokach, rozglądając wokół.

\- Sir, Biegacze są wciąż na planecie - odezwał się jeden z dwójki oficerów, których otaczali pozostali żołnierze. - Są w lesie… W tamtym kierunku - wskazał Lostpath.

\- Więc to aktywacja z zewnątrz - warknął Wildmist.

\- Może to tylko ludzie - uspokajał go podwładny. - Wraith dobrze wiedzą co to za planeta.

\- Albo ktoś postanowił przyspieszyć Łowy - warknął ponownie starszy oficer. - Thanderstone nie mógł się już doczekać polowania na tą ludzką samicę - dodał i zerknął tylko na żołnierzy, którzy ruszyli przodem we wskazanym przez Lostpath kierunku.

Młody Wraith znów spojrzał na swoje urządzenie lokalizujące Biegaczy, przymocowane do przedramienia. Dwie kropki na niewielkim ekranie nie zmieniły zbytnio swojego położenia.

\- Chyba nie nas szukają - szepnął w końcu Rodney, patrząc za odchodzącymi Wraith.

\- Mieli urządzenia lokalizujące, jakich używają łowcy - zauważyła Teyla.

\- Tak, widziałem - mruknął Sheppard.

\- Polują na kogoś? - spytał naukowiec.

\- Jeśli tak, musimy ich powstrzymać - warknął Ronon, podnosząc się.

\- Spokojnie, wielkoludzie - rzucił John, chwytając go za ramię i ciągnąc z powrotem na ziemię. - Zaczekaj chociaż aż wejdą do lasu - wyjaśnił spokojnie, widząc nieprzyjemne spojrzenie Satedanina. - Na otwartej przestrzeni wystrzelają nas jak kaczki - mruknął.

.

.

 **K** ate złapała Thanisa za nadgarstek, zmuszając go do zatrzymania się.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią zaskoczony.

\- Mogę wyłączyć twoje urządzenie namierzające - powiedziała z powagą, jakiej do tej pory mężczyzna nie zaobserwował u niej. Nawet gdy nie miała zbyt dobrego nastroju. - Ale to zapewne chwilowo pozbawi cię przytomności - dodała zaraz.

\- …Nie rozumiem... Jak? - zdziwił się.

Uśmiechnęła się lekko kącikiem ust i podniosła dłoń, zginając nieco palce. Zaraz potem pomiędzy nimi pojawiły się niewielkie elektryczne wyładowania.

Mężczyzna cofnął się odruchowo, patrząc na to zjawisko z niedowierzaniem. A potem z tym samym wyrazem twarzy spojrzał na młoda kobietę… i zmarszczył brwi.

\- Kim ty u diabła jesteś?

\- To teraz nieistotne… Ważne, że kiedy wyłączę nadajnik, będziesz mógł wrócić z New Lanteans i zakończyć życie Biegacza.

\- Jeśli przeżyją spotkanie z Wraith - mruknął pesymistycznie.

\- Przeżyją… Mają w tym wprawę - odparła żartobliwie. - Poza tym mam pewien plan - dodała z beztroskim, typowym dla niej uśmiechem. - A więc?

\- No cóż… chyba nie mam nic do stracenia - parsknął lekko.

\- No cóż… - zaczęła powoli. - Ale może lepiej nie poruszajmy teraz tego tematu - dodała, ponownie z szerokim uśmiechem i wskazała na ziemię. - Usiądź. Przynajmniej nic sobie nie zrobisz, upadając. Ładunek rozejdzie się po układzie nerwowym, więc na pewno stracisz przytomność.

\- Jak po ogłuszeniu z broni Wraith? - spytał.

\- Dokładnie... W najgorszym wypadku może także spowodować zatrzymanie pracy serca, ale postaram się nie wytworzyć zbyt silnego ładunku... Jakby co, bez obaw, mam wprawę w reanimacji - zażartowała ponownie.

Thanis pokręcił lekko głową, wykonując jej polecenie.

\- Czy ty w ogóle bywasz poważna? - zapytał, siadając na ziemi.

\- Czasami - odparła nieco tajemniczo, przykucając za nim.

\- Chciałbym to zobaczyć… - parsknął, ale nie zdążył dokończyć zdania.

Harrigan przysunęła dłoń, oplataną przez elektryczne wyładowania, do jego karku i całym ciałem mężczyzny wstrząsnęły lekkie konwulsje. A potem bezwładnie osunął się na ziemię. Odwróciła go szybko na plecy, aby sprawdzić czy ładunek nie był zbyt silny i nie zatrzymał pracy serca. Ale na szczęście Biegacz wciąż oddychał samodzielnie.

Uśmiechnęła się lekko pod nosem, wstając.

\- Powodzenia - niemal szepnęła i ruszyła pospiesznie w kierunku wrót.

Miała nadzieję, że Łowcy podążą za sygnałem z jej nadajnika. A przynajmniej część z nich, co da drużynie Shepparda nieco większe szanse na pokonanie pozostałych Wraith.

Teraz musiała tylko wymyślić jak zdobyć dostęp do sterownika wrót, aby wydostać się z planety.

Zapewne darty posiadały odpowiednie urządzenie sterujące, pomyślała.

Problem w tym jak zdobyć taki myśliwiec… nie uszkadzając go.


	13. Chapter 13

**Rozdział 13**

 ** _Łowcy i zwierzyna -_** ** _część 1._**

 **-** **Z** awracają! - zawołała Teyla, zerkając w kierunku wzgórza z jaskinią.

Cała czwórka zerwała się i ruszyła biegiem w kierunku linii drzew.

Na ich szczęście do pokonania pozostało im zaledwie kilkanaście metrów i zanim myśliwce ponownie przemknęły wysoko ponad doliną, zdołali skryć się wśród drzewiastych paproci.

Potem patrzeli jeszcze jak jedna z maszyn zawraca i obniża lot, aby w końcu osiąść łagodnie tuż obok wrót. Jej kokpit pozostał jednak zamknięty.

\- Chyba robi się gorąco - mruknął Sheppard i ruszył dalej.

\- Trzeba go będzie podejść z tyłu lub wywabić jakoś z tego darta - dodał Dex.

\- O to będziemy się martwić później - odparł pułkownik. - Najpierw zobaczymy co tutaj mamy…

Przerwał, kiedy kilka energetycznych pocisków przemknęło tuż obok nich.

Spojrzeli równocześnie w bok, w kierunku z którego nadleciały, aby dostrzec zbliżających się żołnierzy Wraith. Grupa umięśnionych dron przedzierała się ociężale przez wysoką roślinność, nie przerywając ostrzału, zmuszając tym samym przybyszy do rozdzielenia się. Upadli na ziemię, chowając się za pnie potężnych drzew, by zaraz potem otworzyć ogień ze swoich karabinów.

Kilku pierwszych żołnierzy padło szybko pod gradem metalowych kul. Pozostali zatrzymali się natomiast i także przybrali bardziej strategiczne pozycje wśród drzew i paproci.

\- To coś nowego! - zawołał Rodney.

\- Może drony Łowców są bardziej wprawione w taktyce wojskowej niż pozostałe! - niemal parsknął John, nie przerywając ognia.

Jednak jego pociski roztrzaskiwały się teraz jedynie o pnie, zamiast powalać kolejnych żołnierzy.

Tak oto cała walka przeistoczyła się w naprzemienną wymianę ognia, która zdawała się nie przynosić żadnego efektu.

\- To bez sensu - warknął w końcu Ronon. - Możemy się tak bawić do rana.

\- Właśnie widzę - mruknął John i następnie spojrzał na naukowca. - Musimy zawrócić do wrót - rzucił i oddał kolejną, ciągłą salwę w kierunku wroga. - Wy z Teylą idźcie przodem, a my odciągniemy ich uwagę. Zobaczcie czy uda się wam wyeliminować pilota darta. Jeśli nie, zaczekajcie na nas.

\- To chyba niezbyt roztropne rozdzielać się teraz - wtrąciła spokojnie Teyla.

\- Na chwile obecną nie mamy chyba większego wyboru… Ktoś musi aktywować wrota wcześniej, żebyśmy jak najszybciej mogli się stąd wydostać.

\- W porządku - odparła, chociaż niezbyt przychylna temu pomysłowi i spojrzała na Rodneya. - Gotowy?

\- Nie - niemal mruknął z nuta ironii i przygotował się do biegu.

Sheppard skinął tylko głową do Satedanina i nagle obaj wysunęli się nieco ze swoich kryjówek, otwierając nieprzerwany ogień do żołnierzy Wraith.

\- Teraz! - zawołał oficer i dwójka jego towarzyszy zerwała się z ziemi, szybko znikając wśród wysokiej roślinności.

.

.

 **G** łośne wystrzały z ziemskiej broni zwróciły od razu uwagę drugiej grupy Wraith, znajdującej się znacznie dalej od polany z wrotami.

\- New Lantean - warknął wściekle starszy oficer i ruszył pospiesznie w drogę powrotną. - Nakaż myśliwcom, aby czekały w pogotowiu. Nie mogą się nam wymknąć.

Jego podwładny skinął tylko posłusznie głową i wysłał telepatyczną wiadomość do pilotów.

Odkąd przydzielono go Wildmist jako ucznia, ten z rzadka wydawał takie polecenia żołnierzom, uważając, że im więcej praktyki będzie miał młody Wraith, tym lepiej dla niego.

Wbrew pozorom kontrola nad oddziałem żołnierzy, tym bardziej licznym, nie była prosta i wymagała wprawnego umysłu. Dlatego też przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji starszy Wraith na pozór wyręczał się swoim uczniem. Lecz dzięki temu ten szybko doszedł do w miarę zadawalającej jego nauczyciela wprawy.

A teraz, kiedy sytuacja robiła się naprawde napięta, Lostpath będzie miał okazję popisać się nabytymi umiejętnościami w terenie.

\- Weź kilku żołnierzy i podejdź ludzi z lewej - polecił Wildmist, kiedy niemal dotarli na miejsce walki. - Ja z pozostałymi zajdziemy ich z drugiej strony. Nie wymkną się nam - dodał z satysfakcją i skinął głową w kierunku żołnierzy.

Część z nich podążyła za nim, a reszta pozostała z młodym oficerem.

Lostpath uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem i ruszył w przeciwna stronę. Pomimo długiej praktyki, jego przełożony wciąż z rzadka powierzał mu całkowicie samodzielne misje. Dlatego też nie mógł sobie teraz pozwolić na jakąkolwiek pomyłkę. To mogłoby go zdyskredytować nie tylko w oczach Wildmist, ale także ich Dowódcy. A to byłoby dla niego równoznaczne z hańbą.

Sporo słyszał o New Lantean i ich sposobie walki. I chociaż początkowo Wraith ignorowali zagrożenie jakim później stali się ci ludzie, to teraz, po prawie sześciu latach od ich przybycia do tej galaktyki, tylko głupiec nie doceniałby ich jako wroga.

A on z pewnością nie popełni tego błędu.

Zwalniając kroku wśród wysokich roślin, zbliżał się coraz to bardziej do miejsca starcia. Przystosowany do widzenia w ciemnościach wzrok pozwolił mu dostrzec dwie przemykające w oddali postacie. Zatrzymał się na moment, po czym zerknął na dwóch stojących najbliżej niego żołnierzy i wraz z nimi ruszył pospiesznie za cieniami. Pozostali skierowali się w wyznaczonym wcześniej kierunku.

"Dwójka ludzi próbuje się wymknąć" - wysłał telepatyczna informację do Wildmist. - "Ruszam za nimi z dwoma żołnierzami. Pozostali kontynuują zadanie".

"Rozumiem" - odparł krótko jego przełożony.

Lostpath zwolnił nieco kroku, kiedy nagle jedna z postaci zatrzymała się, rozglądając uważnie wokół.

\- Co się stało? - spytał szeptem Rodney.

\- Wyczuwam Wraith…

\- Jest ich tu pełno…

\- Blisko - przerwała mu spokojnie, podnosząc swój karabin.

Mężczyzna natychmiast zrobił to samo, ale zanim którekolwiek z nich zdołało coś dostrzec, spomiędzy roślin nadleciało kilka energetycznych pocisków. Oboje odruchowo otworzyli ogień, lecz było już za późno. Zanim ich kule sięgnęły celu, powalając dwójkę żołnierzy, pojawiły się kolejne pociski.

Jeden z nich trafił Teylę w ramię sprawiając, że straciła na chwilę czucie w rękach, wypuszczając broń. Zaraz potem nogi ugięły się pod nią i upadła oszołomiona na ziemię.

\- O kurczę - rzucił McKay i ponownie chciał wystrzelić z karabinu, kiedy nagle ktoś chwycił jego broń i wyrwał mu ją z dłoni jednym gwałtownym szarpnięciem.

Naukowiec zdążył zobaczyć tylko przed sobą jakąś postać, której oczy jarzyły się delikatnie w ciemnościach niczym dwa zielonkawe węgielki… a potem poczuł silne uderzenie w pierś, które odrzuciło go do tyłu. Upadł na ziemię z głośnym jęknięciem, lecz zanim zdążył się pozbierać, napastnik stał już nad nim, mierząc do niego ze swojej broni.

\- O kurczę - jęknął, wpatrując się z przerażeniem w postać w czarnym płaszczu.

Coś jakby niewielkie, elektryczne wyładowania pojawiły się po obu stronach głowy Wraith i ten padł nagle bezwładnie na ziemię.

Wciąż wystraszony Rodney spojrzał wpierw na młodego oficera, a potem wyżej, na kolejną postać, u której stóp leżał teraz nieprzytomny jego niedoszły agresor.

Postać była średniego wzrostu, raczej szczupła, odziana w dwuczęściowy strój, chociaż w tych ciemnościach tylko tyle mógł tylko stwierdzić. Ale jednego był pewien: z pewnością była to kobieta.

Przykucnęła przed nieprzytomnym Łowcą i ściągnęła z jego przedramienia urządzenie namierzające, a potem spojrzała na naukowca, podnosząc się.

\- Kilka metrów stąd jest nieprzytomny mężczyzna - odezwał się przyjemny, chociaż stanowczy kobiecy głos i postać wskazała ręką gdzieś za siebie. - Potrzebuje waszej pomocy… Wyłączyłam jego lokalizator. Zabierzcie go stąd… Ja zajmę się Wraith - dodała i zerwała się z miejsca, ruszając w kierunku polany.

Naukowiec spoglądał za nią jeszcze przez chwilę, zupełnie zdezorientowany, by w końcu przypomnieć sobie o swojej towarzyszce.

\- Teyla? - rzucił i podniósł się szybko, by podejść do niej.

Spojrzała na niego, wciąż jeszcze nieco oszołomiona od strzału z ogłuszacza.

\- Możesz wstać? - zapytał.

\- Chyba tak - odparła i spróbowała się podnieść, ale nogi nadal częściowo odmawiały jej posłuszeństwa.

Zachwiała się i omal nie upadła, gdyby McKay nie podtrzymał jej w porę.

\- Dziękuję… Co się stało? - zapytała, rozglądając się, by zatrzymać wzrok na nieprzytomnym Wraith.

\- Tamta kobieta… W zasadzie nie wiem co zrobiła, ale chyba porządnie go ogłuszyła - wyjaśnił.

\- Jaka kobieta? - spytała.

\- Nie wiem… Chyba Biegacz, na którego polują Wraith - powiedział i nagle przypomniał sobie. - Mówiła, że niedaleko stąd jest jeszcze ktoś. Mężczyzna… Prosiła o pomoc dla niego.

\- Zdradzi nas przed Wraith… Zapewne ma lokalizator.

\- Podobno go wyłączyła… Nie wiem jak, ale tak powiedziała… Tak czy siak nie możemy go tutaj zostawić.

\- Masz racje - przyznała. - Prowadź.

\- Tędy - wskazał drogę gestem głowy i oboje już chcieli ruszyć w wyznaczonym kierunku, kiedy spomiędzy paproci wyłoniła się kolejna postać.

.

.

 **K** ate zatrzymała się na skraju polany i przylgnęła do drzewa, rozglądając się uważnie po okolicy.

Oddychała ciężko, zmęczona po szybkim biegu przez leśne gęstwiny.

Myśliwiec stał kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej, blisko wrót. Pokrywa jego kokpitu była zamknięta, więc prawdopodobnie w środku wciąż był pilot, czekając na rozkaz swojego przełożonego, pomyślała.

Pozbycie się go nie powinno być problemem… Gorzej będzie z dwiema maszynami, nieustannie krążącymi ponad doliną. Ich także musi się jakoś pozbyć, inaczej zaatakują kiedy tylko zacznie aktywować wrota. Poza tym po drugiej stronie tunelu będą sprawiać więcej problemu niż ewentualni Wraith, którzy ruszą za nią w pościg.

Jeszcze raz rozejrzała się uważnie po polanie, upewniając się, że nikt jej nie zauważył… a przynajmniej na tyle, na ile pozwalał jej na to wzrok i blask dużego księżyca na nocnym firmamencie. A potem ruszyła szybko przez polanę, podchodząc do darta z tyłu. Ostatnie kilkanaście metrów niemal przebiegła, by w końcu przykucnąć tuż przy silnikach maszyny.

Znów rozejrzała się. W oddali słychać było wystrzały z ziemskiej broni, kiedy drużyna Shepparda wciąż broniła się przez oddziałem Wraith. Podniosła się i powoli podeszła bliżej kokpitu, kładąc na nim ostrożnie dłoń. Niewielkie elektryczne wyładowania pobudziły osłonę, wywołując na jej powierzchni drobne falowanie. Najwyraźniej jednak pilot zignorował to zjawisko, gdyż kokpit wciąż pozostawał zamknięty. Powtórzyła więc czynność, tym razem używając silniejszego ładunku.

Poskutkowało. Energetyczna osłona opadła, ujawniając pilota - jednego z żołnierzy. Nie czekając na jego dalszą reakcję, wystrzeliła z palców kolejne elektryczne języki wprost w jego głowę.

Wraith zadygotał, a potem bezwładne ciało rozłożyło się w fotelu. Harrigan podskoczyła i usiadła szybko na skraju kokpitu, badając go uważnie. Obawiała się, że w zależności od tego komu myśliwiec ma służyć, jego panel kontrolny będzie inny niż ten, który obsługiwała wcześniej. Ale na szczęście jej obawy nie sprawdziły się.

Zerknęła na żołnierza i zabrała jego pistolet, po czym skupiła się. W prawdzie już dawno nie praktykowała tej zdolności, jednak teraz użycie jej będzie zapewne łatwiejsze niż fizyczne wypchnięcie wielkiego Wraith z kokpitu.

Bezwładne ciało uniosło się nieco z fotela, a po chwili jeszcze wyżej i kiedy tylko większa jego cześć znajdowała się ponad maszyną, Kate pchnęła je w bok.

Żołnierz upadł ciężko na ziemię. Spojrzała za nim szybko, ale na szczęście siła upadku nie ocuciła go.

\- Ałć - rzuciła do siebie ironicznie i szybko usiadła w fotelu pilota, by chwycić za stery.

Myśliwiec uniósł się wyżej, a osłona kokpitu zamknęła się. Kobieta uruchomiło czujniki, zaczynając namierzać przy ich pomocy pozostałe dwa darty.

.

.

 **W** ymiana ognia nabrała na sile, kiedy niespodziewanie atakujący stali się atakowanymi.

Grupa żołnierzy, którzy mieli zaatakować New Lantean z drugiej strony, sama dostała się pod obstrzał i teraz role zdecydowanie się odwróciły.

Wildmist warknął wściekle i wysłał telepatyczny rozkaz do krążących ponad doliną myśliwców. Nie miał innego wyboru jak tylko rozkazać im ostrzelać to miejsce. W prawdzie manewr ten niekoniecznie musiał wyeliminować przeciwnika, ale przynajmniej na tyle odwróci by uwagę ludzi, aby oficer mógł bezpiecznie przedostać się w kierunku wrót.

Niestety wciąż nie mógł skontaktować się ze swoim podwładnym. Co najgorsza nawet nie wyczuwał jego umysłu, co mogło oznaczać nawet najgorsze - Lostpath nie żyje. Dlatego też nie miał wyboru. Musiał się wycofać, skupiając atak ludzi na żołnierzach, zanim sam straci życie.

Spojrzał w górę, słysząc zbliżające się myśliwce, kiedy nagle ponad konarami wysokich drzew pojawiła się wielka kula ognia. Huk wybuchu rozległ się w całej dolinie, skupiając na moment uwagę każdej z walczących stron. A potem usłyszeli ten świdrujący odgłos, kiedy druga maszyna gwałtownie obniżyła lot, ciągnąc za sobą sporą chmurę dymu. Chwilę później pojawił się kolejny odgłos: łamanych drzew.

Żadne z nich nie było jednak w stanie zobaczyć jak myśliwiec pozostawia za sobą w ziemi szeroka szramę, by w końcu zatrzymać się kilkanaście metrów przed wrotami.

Siedząca w kokpicie młoda kobieta uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i wystukała na DHD swojego myśliwca adres, który szybko aktywował wrota. Strumień energii wystrzelił do przodu z metalowego okręgu stojącego na sporej leśnej polanie. A kiedy tylko twór uspokoił się, przybierając kształt tafli wody, Harrigan chwyciła za ster i skierowała maszynę w sam środek wrót, znikając szybko w tunelu podprzestrzennym.

Chwile później ktoś jeszcze wybieg w tunel, by również zniknąć w jego wnętrzu.

.

.

 **L** ostpath otworzył gwałtownie oczy i podniósł się, siadając na ziemi.

Był zupełnie sam w ciemnym lesie. Gdzieś w oddali rozlegały się odgłosy wymiany ognia między ludźmi a oddziałem Wraith, kiedy nagle przerwała ją eksplozja ponad drzewami.

Młody oficer spojrzał w niebo, podnosząc się. Ognista kula była widoczna z dołu pomimo rozległych konarów wysokich drzew. Zaraz potem usłyszał wycie uszkodzonego silnika drugie myśliwca, a po chwili zobaczył pomiędzy pniami jak maszyna z trudem ląduje na ziemi.

Warknął cicho pod nosem. Nie miał pojęcia jak, ale New Lantean zdołali w jakiś sposób zneutralizować dwa ich myśliwce. Ale pozostał przecież trzeci, przypomniał sobie nagle i zerwał się z miejsca, biegnąc w kierunku polany.

"Sir? " - odezwał się po drodze telepatyczni do swego przełożonego.

"Lostpath? " - odpowiedział mu zaskoczony głos w jego umyśle. - "Gdzie jesteś? " - dodał ostrzej Wildmist.

"Biegnę do wrót, po trzeci myśliwiec... Ludzie mnie ogłuszyli i... "

"Sprawdź kto zestrzelił maszyny" - przerwał mu oschle. - "Tylko nie zawiedź mnie... znowu".

"...Tak, sir" - odparł ponuro.

Starszy oficer był wyraźnie niezadowolony. Ale miał do tego pełne prawo. Młody Wraith był zbyt pewny siebie, zbyt nieostrożny... i zawiódł go, dając się podejść ludziom w głupi sposób. Teraz miał jednak szansę naprawić swoje błędy. I ma zamiar wykorzystać tą szansę.

Przedzierając się przez ostatnią linię paproci, Lostpath wbiegł na polanę w chwili, kiedy trzeci z myśliwców obniżał właśnie pułap, aktywując jednocześnie wrota. Kilkanaście metrów dalej, z porośniętej trawą ziemi podnosił się właśnie ociężale jeden z żołnierzy.

Młody oficer minął go tylko, by wbiec za myśliwcem w tunel podprzestrzenny. Drony były powolne i czasami wręcz niezdarne, więc nie miałby z niego żadnego pożytku. Były dobre w bezpośrednich starciach, jako pierwsza linia ataku, ale nie podczas łowów, kiedy liczyła się szybkość.

Chwile później wrota zamknęły się za nim, a w okolicy zapadła niemal kompletna cisza.

Ale Wraith był już wtedy w zupełnie innym miejscu, oddalonym o dziesiątki lat świetlnych od tamtej planety. Tutaj panował dzień i blask słońca sprawił, że w pierwszej chwili Lostpath zasłonił oczy ramieniem, częściowo oślepiony.

Lecz kiedy tylko jego oczy przywykły do nowego światła, rozejrzał się uważnie wokół. Jak okiem sięgnąć rozciągała się równina porośnięta wysoką, zielono-srebrzystą trawą. Z boku, w oddali, wznosiły się szczyty niewielkich gór, nad którymi unosiły się blade tarcze dwóch księżyców, a kilkaset metrów przed nim rosło potężne, samotne drzewo o jasnym pniu i ciemno-czerwonych liściach.

Nigdzie jednak nie dostrzegł myśliwca. Nie usłyszał nawet dźwięku jego silników, a przecież powinien, stwierdził. Wbiegł w tunel zaraz za maszyna, więc Biegacz nie mógł odlecieć aż tak daleko przez te kilka sekund.

I wtedy nagle znieruchomiał, po czym odwrócił się powoli, spoglądając za siebie. Maszyn unosiła się tuż nad ziemią zaraz za wrotami.

Warknął cicho pod nosem. To dlatego nie słyszał silników. Nie mógł, skoro były wyłączone, a myśliwiec unosił się jedynie dzięki systemowi anty-grawitacyjnemu zamontowanemu w jego dolnej części.

Pokrywa kokpitu była opuszczona, ukazując pilota: ludzką samicę, która uśmiechała się do niego nieco złośliwie, a jej ciemne oczy wpatrywały się w niego spokojnie.

\- Zgubiłeś drogę... Wraith? - spytała z nutą ironii.

\- Nie uciekniesz, człowieku - wysyczał, pewny siebie.

\- Mówisz o waszym lokalizatorze? - spytała, jakby nieco rozbawiona tą sytuacją. - Łatwo go wyłączyć... A teraz bądź tak miły i odsuń się. Chciałabym polecieć dalej... Chyba, że wolisz aby strumień otwierającego się tunelu zdezintegrował cię.

Młody oficer niezbyt chętnie, ale wykonał jej polecenie i kiedy tylko wystarczająco oddalił się od wrót, kobieta zaczęła wybierać kolejną sekwencję symboli na DHD myśliwca. A potem uruchomiła silniki i okrążyła wrota, aby ustawić się przodem do nich. Cały czas bacznie jednak obserwowała Wraith, aby przypadkiem nie próbował jej zaskoczyć, atakując niespodziewanie.

\- Znajdę cię, człowieku - wysyczał, kiedy tunel ponownie był stabilny.

\- Powodzenia... Będzie ci potrzebne - odparła beztrosko i puściła do niego oczko, po czym zamknęła osłonę kokpitu.

Dopiero wtedy myśliwiec wleciał w tunel, szybko znikając w jego wnętrzu.

Jednak tym razem Lostpath nie ruszył za nim w pościg. Tym zaraz spasował, jak tylko zerknął na wybrany adres. Znał go. Udanie się tam oznaczałoby dla niego śmierć. Tym razem ludzka samica bardziej precyzyjnie wybrała miejsce docelowe i udała się w miejsce, gdzie wrota znajdują się na orbicie planety, a nie na jej powierzchni. I w zasadzie nie zdziwiło go to zbytnio. Skoro potrafiła obsługiwać myśliwiec, zapewne była w stanie także wybrać konkretny adres z bazy danych.

Patrzył więc tylko, jak maszyna znika wewnątrz tunelu, który chwile później zamknął się, pozostawiając Wraith samego... z jego hańbą.

\- Znajdę cię, choćby miała to być ostatnia rzecz w moim życiu - wysyczał wściekle, zaciskając dłonie w pieści.


	14. Chapter 14

**Rozdział 14**

 ** _Rekompensata._**

 **M** ili zatrzymała się i spojrzała powoli w górę. Bardziej jednak sprawiała wrażenie, jakby starała się nasłuchiwać, niż próbowała dostrzec coś pomiędzy gęstymi konarami wysokich drzew.

Stała tak przez dłuższą chwile, skupiając się, aż nagle zbladła i zesztywniała. To, co wyczuła sprawiło, że przeszył ją zimny dreszcz.

\- Wraith - szepnęła z przerażeniem sama do siebie i zerwała się z miejsca, ruszając w drogę powrotną do Vallen.

Dwa psy natychmiast pobiegły za nią, szybko wyprzedzając ją na szerokiej, leśnej drodze.

Dziewczyna nie miała ochoty wcześniej wyjść z nimi na długi spacer, ale i tak była już wystarczająco daleko od miasteczka, aby móc nie zdążyć w porę ostrzec mieszkańców. Miała jednak nadzieję, że może ktoś inny także wyczuje Wraith. Poza nią jeszcze dwie osoby z jej rodziny posiadały takie zdolności... niestety znacznie słabsze niż ona. Dlatego też istniało spore ryzyko, że odkryją atak, kiedy wróg będzie już zbyt blisko aby uciec.

Biegła więc co tchu z nadzieją, że w porę dotrze do miasteczka.

.

.

 **M** ajor Lorne zatrzymał się na skraju sporego rozlewiska porośniętego wysoką trawą. Mocniejszy podmuch wiatru zakołysał cienkimi łodygami i na chwilę w całej okolicy słuchać było cichy, jakby metaliczny szelest, a powietrze wypełniło się delikatnie cytrynowym zapachem.

Był późny ranek, a mimo to doktor Hanna Leszczyńska najwyraźniej spędziła już w tym miejscu sporo czasu, stwierdził, przeglądając się rozłożonemu na ziemi sprzętowi. Liczne fiolki wypełniały płynne próbki, a przeźroczyste woreczki egzemplarze okolicznych roślin. Z boku stała natomiast niewielka pułapka na owady, w której roiło się już od złapanych w nią egzemplarzy.

Podszedł bliżej, przyglądając się im przez chwilę.

Coś zaszeleściło za jego plecami. Odwrócił się natychmiast. Spomiędzy sitowia wyłoniła się znajoma kobieca postać odziana w specjalne, gumowe spodnia z butami, pozwalające jej brodzić w mokradłach.

\- Proszę mi powiedzieć, że nie wchodziła pani do tego - rzucił z lekkim obrzydzeniem, patrzący na nią.

\- A jak inaczej mam zdobyć próbki do analizy? - spytała, nieco rozbawiona.

\- Przecież to... ekskrementy - odparł, tym razem już zdecydowanie zdegustowany.

\- Jak widać czasami nauka wymaga sporego poświęcenia - parsknęła, chowając kolejne próbki do swojej walizki. - Poza tym ten zbiornik to ostatnia faza oczyszczania.

\- Ale wchodziła pani do każdego - mruknął niechętnie.

\- Nie było nawet tak źle... Czuje pan ten cytrynowy zapach? - zapytała.

\- Tak...

\- Im bardziej zanieczyszczona jest woda tym jest on mocniejszy, więc przynajmniej w miarę neutralizuje nieprzyjemny zapach - wyjaśniła, zaczynając ściągać swoja odzież ochronną. - Dowiedział się pan czegoś więcej?

\- Tak i nie - przyznał niechętnie. - Miejscowi ludzie są bardzo mili, ale chyba mają jakiś afront do wojskowych - zauważył. - Szczególnie w przypadku tego konkretnego tematu... Ale za to dzieciaki okazały się być bardziej rozmowne.

\- Wypytywał pan dzieci? - spytała z lekkim niedowierzaniem, zamykając swoje walizki.

\- Przy moich siostrzeńcach nauczyłem się, że wbrew pozorom dzieci to dobre źródło informacji. Szczególnie te młodsze... Moja babka mawiała: dziecko zawsze prawdę ci powie.

\- Tak wiem. Dzieci mojej siostry miały ten sam odruch, kiedy było młodsze. Zawsze opowiadały mi wszystko co się działo... jak na spowiedzi - przyznała nieco rozbawiona kobieta, chwytając jedną z walizek.

Mężczyzna zabrał drugą, większa i oboje ruszyli wolnym krokiem w kierunku miasteczka.

\- No właśnie. A dzieciaki, które towarzyszyły nam wczoraj w drodze do miasteczka, są bardzo gadatliwe... Dzięki temu chyba już wiem o co chodzi z tą całą Kate... Nie znam się na naukach ścisłych, ale z ich opowieści wywnioskowałem, że może pochodzić z innego wymiaru.

\- Jak to? - zdziwiła się.

\- Podobno ona i kilka innych osób przybyło tutaj w silnym rozbłysku światła... w niewielkim budynku, które

nazywali laboratorium. Mieli urządzenie, które podłączyli do wrót i w ten sposób budynek wraz z pozostałymi osobami zniknął tak, jak się pojawił.

\- A dlaczego ona została?

\- Dzieciaki nie wiedziały tego dokładnie, więc podpytałem Mili... Kiedy zauważyła, że sporo już wiem, wyjaśniła mi ktoś musiał sterować całym procesem spod wrót z powodu jakichś zakłóceń.

\- Więc jest naukowcem. Fizykiem.

\- Myślę nawet, że może być kimś jak doktor McKay... Podobno pomagała w usprawnieniu kilku tutejszych systemów, jak irygacja czy kanalizacja. A nawet w zbudowaniu niewielkiej elektrowni wodnej... Niestety miejscowi nie dokończyli jej budowy. Zebrali potrzebne elementy, ale nie wiedzą co z nimi zrobić dalej.

\- Ponieważ Wraith zabrali Kate podczas żniw - dokończyła kobieta.

\- Dokładnie... Ale domyślam się, że to właśnie z powodu jej wiedzy i okoliczności w jakich tu przybyła, miejscowi uznali ją za jednego z Pradawnych...

Chciał jeszcze coś dodać, kiedy nagle przerwał mu sygnał z jego krótkofalówki. Włączył ją i przysunął nieco bliżej ust.

\- Tak?

\- Majorze, mamy problem - odezwał się z urządzenia męski głos. - Właśnie przybyli Wraith. I to sporo.

\- Właśnie widzę - mruknął, spoglądając w dal.

Na błękitnym niebie pojawiło się liczne kształty, które szybko zbliżały się do zabudowań. Chwile później oboje usłyszeli także znajomy, przenikliwy dźwięk silników. Eskadra dartów przypominała chmarę owadów, na końcu której było coś znacznie większego od nich: transportowiec.

\- Nie ujawniajcie swojej pozycji - rozkazał major, stawiając swoja walizkę na ziemi. - Postaramy się jak najszybciej dotrzeć do wrót - dodał, zabierając walizkę od kobiety, po czym szturchnął ja, aby biegła szybko przez rozległą łąkę.

\- Za późno, sir... Właśnie zablokowali wrota - poinformował go podwładny.

Lorne zwolnił, spoglądając w dal, gdzie ponad wysokimi drzewami pojawił się właśnie słup światła zdający się sięgać nieba.

\- Ukryjcie się i czekajcie na dalsze instrukcje - dodał szybko i pociągnął kobietę ze sobą.

Chciał ukryć się w pobliskim lesie. Tam powinni mieć większe szanse na przeżycie, kiedy Wraith rozpoczną żniwa, pomyślał. Jednak zdążyli przebiec zaledwie połowę drogi, kiedy ponad łąką pojawiły się dwa myśliwce.

\- Szybciej! - ponaglił ją. - Cokolwiek się zdarzy, nie zatrzymuj się... I nie biegnij w linii prostej! Klucz! Będzie im trudniej cię namierzyć! - dodał i zatrzymał się, aby wystrzelić do jednej z maszyn.

W całej okolicy rozległ się dźwięk wystrzałów z pistoletu maszynowego. Major zdawał sobie sprawę, że niekoniecznie musi to spowodować uszkodzenie maszyny, ale może przynajmniej odciągnie uwagę pilotów od kobiety. Niestety pomylił się.

Podczas gdy on ponownie strzelał do jednego z myśliwców, drugi zawrócił w poszukiwaniu kobiety. Lorne skupił więc teraz swoja uwagę na nim. Tym razem jego działanie okazało się bardziej skutecznie. Szybka, ciągła seria kilkuset pocisków sprawiła, że część z nich przebiło jedno ze skrzydeł maszyny, kiedy ta przelatywała wystarczająco blisko, powodując drobne iskrzenia. Niestety było to za mało, aby całkowicie unieruchomić darta. Ten jedynie wzbił się wyżej, aby zawrócić i przyszykować się do kolejnego nalotu.

W tym samym czasie drugi z myśliwców zbliżył się niebezpiecznie do majora i zanim ten ponownie otworzył ogień, wiązka światła zdematerializowała go z łąki.

Doktor Leszczyńska obejrzała się za siebie w tym samym momencie, słysząc w pobliżu silniki maszyny Wraith i z przerażeniem otworzyła szeroko oczy, patrząc jak wiązka zgarnia żołnierza. Chciała przyspieszyć, ale ta chwila rozkojarzenia kosztowała ją utratę równowagi. Upadła ciężko na ziemie, niknąc wśród wysokich trwa i polnych kwiatów. Niestety nie wystarczająco wysokich, aby były w stanie ukryć ją przed pilotami myśliwców i zanim ponownie zerwała się do ucieczki, wiązka światła zabrała także i ją.

Potem obie maszyny zwróciły w kierunku miasteczka, gdzie na centralnym placu zebrano już sporą część mieszkańców. Kilkudziesięciu żołnierzy wymierzyło do nich ze swoich karabinów ogłuszających, oddzielając ludzi od nadchodzących właśnie oficerów Wraith.

Idący na czele Wildfire uważnie obserwował to zgromadzenie oraz kolejne spędzane na plac osoby.

Początkowo żaden z żołnierzy nie zameldował o znalezieniu osoby, której szukał. Nie znaleziono jej ani w domu, który sprawdzono jako pierwszy, ani nigdzie indziej w miasteczku. Już to zirytowało go zanim jeszcze transportowiec osiadł na ziemi. Ale kiedy jeden z pilotów zaraportował mu o schwytaniu dwójki ludzi uciekających do lasu, resztki jego cierpliwości wyczerpały się zupełnie.

Był wściekły, sądząc, że ludzka samica próbuje go oszukać. Czyżby zapomniała co grodzi tym ludziom, jeśli ona nie dotrzyma umowy? A może ich los jednak nie obchodzi jej aż tak bardzo i teraz dba tylko o własną skórę, pomyślał. Skoro tak, zaraz pożałuje swojego zachowania, a on nie tylko zyska jej wiedzę i umiejętnościach, ale także zapełni spichlerz swojego hive... mieszkańcami Vallen, pomyślał wściekły i zatrzymał się zaledwie kilka metrów przed tłumem ludzi.

Jedna z maszyn zawisła właśnie ponad placem, a z jej spodu wystrzeliła wiązka światła, materializując dwójkę ludzi: leżącą na ziemi kobietę i stojącego mężczyznę, który natychmiast upadł bezwładnie. Kilku żołnierzy natychmiast otoczyło ich na wypadek, gdyby ogłuszenie nie podziałało na schwytanych zbyt długo.

Wildfire w pierwszej chwili z satysfakcją przyglądał się zmaterializowanym ludziom. Jakież jednak było jego zaskoczenie, które zaraz potem przerodziło się ponownie w irytację, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę iż żadne z nich nie jest osobą, której szukał.

Dowódca warknął wściekle i podszedł bliżej schwytanych, przyglądając im się przez moment bacznie. Rozpoznał mundury, które nosili. Obecnie w tej galaktyce nie byłoby chyba Wraith, który nie znałby tych uniformów. Potem znów warknął tylko pod nosem i odwróciwszy się na pięcie, podszedł bliżej mieszkańców Vallen.

\- Kto z was jest przywódcą tej osady? - zapytał gniewnym tonem.

Na moment zapadła cisza, a potem jeden z mężczyzn daleko w tyle niepewnie powoli rękę.

\- Ja! - odpowiedział mu z tłumu Kaylon Andarias i ruszył powoli do przodu. - Jestem burmistrzem Vallen.

\- Szukam ludzkiej samicy, która niedawno przybyła do was - oznajmił Wraith. - Kate Harrigan.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego zaskoczony i jednocześnie wystraszony, zatrzymując się zaledwie kilka metrów od oficera. Zastanawiał się skąd Wraith może wiedzieć o Avatarze. Czyżby wśród nich był ich szpieg? Nieraz słyszał opowieści o czcicielach Wraith, którzy wysyłani są na ludzkie światy w celu infiltracji miejscowych społeczeństw. Ale przecież poza Harrigan i jej przyjaciółmi nie było tutaj nikogo nowego w ciągu ostatnich dwóch miesięcy. Tym bardziej mężczyzna nie rozumiał skąd wiedza tego zielonego monstrum.

Przerwał swoje rozmyślania, a całe jego ciało zesztywniało, kiedy Dowódca ruszył powoli w jego stronę, zakładając ręce za plecami. Andarias przełknął głośno ślinę, czując jak jego serce bije coraz mocniej, a żołądek podchodzi do gardła. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na chwilę na szyderczym uśmieszku, który pojawił się na ustach Wraith.

\- Gdzie ona jest? - wysyczał Wildfire, przysuwając swoja twarz do jego.

Chociaż mężczyzna uchodził za wysokiego wśród swoich, to jednak teraz i tak musiał podnieść wzrok do góry, aby spojrzeć ze strachem w żółte oczy górującego nad nim Wraith. Miał wrażenie, że przenika go nimi na wylot i zagląda nawet do wewnątrz jego duszy. A potem przypomniał sobie jak Kate wspominała iż Wraith maja zdolności czytania w myślach innych. Że dzięki temu zapewne wiedzą kiedy ktoś kłamie.

\- Nie... nie ma jej tutaj... panie - odparł Kaylon, zająknąwszy się nieco. - Zabrano ją.

\- Kto i gdzie? - warknął, żądając wyjaśnień.

Mężczyzna znów przełknął głośno ślinę.

\- Podczas waszych Żniw, panie... Na Feros...

Przerwał, kiedy Wraith zawarczał groźnie, ukazując swoje ostre, białe zęby. A potem odwrócił się tylko na pięcie i ruszył w kierunku pozostałych dwóch oficerów.

\- Uzupełnijcie zapasy przed odlotem - fuknął, mijając ich i skierował się wprost ku bramie prowadzącej do miasta oraz stojącemu za nią transportowcowi.

Stardust zerknął na stojącego obok niego Taskmastera i podszedł szybko do swojego siostrzeńca.

\- Obiecałeś oszczędzić tych ludzi... To nie ich wina, że ta samica została zabrana podczas Żniw na innej planecie...

\- Nie ma jej, więc umowa przestaje obowiązywać - burknął.

\- A jeśli żyje i zdoła wrócić? - zasugerował Pierwszy Oficer. - To nie jest zwykły człowiek... Istnieje spora szansa, że wciąż żyje.

Wildfire zatrzymał się i spojrzał na niego gniewnie.

\- A Feros jest pod kontrola Darkspace...

\- Który lubi wyzwania... Co jeśli odkrył jej zdolności zrobił z niej Biegacza?

\- Jeśli nawet, to i tak długo nie pożyje.

\- Jesteś tego pewien?... Jak powiedziałem, to nie jest zwykły człowiek. Z jej zdolnościami zapewne potrafi o siebie zadbać i nie tak łatwo będzie ja upolować. A to daje nam szanse na odnalezienie jej przed Darkspace i jego ludźmi.

\- Mówisz to, bo masz takie przeczucie... czy dlatego, że jesteś tego pewien? - spytał podejrzliwie.

\- Jedno i drugie... Zaufaj mi: ona wyjdzie z tego cało.

Wildfire przyglądał się przez chwilę wujowi bacznie, jakby nie tylko analizował jego słowa, ale także starał

się zajrzeć do jego umysłu, by potwierdzić to, co właśnie usłyszał... lub znaleźć odpowiedź dlaczego Stardust jest aż tak pewny swoich słów.

\- Jeśli nawet masz rację, to i tak musimy uzupełnić zapasy - burknął.

\- Czyli i tak nie miąłeś zamiaru dotrzymać słowa? - spytał srogim tonem. - Nawet gdyby ona tutaj była?

\- Nie... Myślałem o osadzie na sąsiedniej wyspie - przyznał nieco niechętnie.

\- Więc?... Myślisz, że ona zechce nadal współpracować, kiedy zabierzemy tych ludzi? - upomniał go.

Wildfire zerknął katem oka na zgromadzenie, a potem, westchnął ciężko, widząc wymowne spojrzenie wuja.

\- W porządku. Uzupełnimy zapasy na wyspie...

Przerwał. Ich uwagę przyciągnęła schwytana kobieta, która właśnie zaczęła odzyskiwać przytomność.

Doktor Leszczyńska otworzyła wpierw powoli oczy, a potem jęknęła cicho, czując ból w każdej części ciała, kiedy próbowała usiąść. Wciąż nieco oszołomiona, podparła głowę dłonią.

\- _Moja głowa_ \- jęknęła pod nosem po polsku.

Nawet po najgorszym kacu nie odczuwała takiego bólu, jak teraz, pomyślała... i nagle znieruchomiała, przypominając sobie okoliczności, które spowodowały ten ból. Podniosła wzrok, rozglądając się z przerażeniem wokół. Ze wszystkich stron otaczali ją zamaskowani żołnierze, mierząc do niej ze swoich karabinów.

A potem pojawili się dwaj kolejni Wraith. Oficerowie, przyglądając się jej uważnie. Starała się nie okazywać strachu, wstając powoli na nogi, lecz ten był silniejszy. I chociaż za każdym razem, kiedy decydowała się wyjść w teren, była świadoma ryzyka możliwości takiego spotkania, to jednak przez ostatnie pół roku odkąd rozpoczęła prace na Atlantydzie nic takiego się nie wydarzyło.

Najwyraźniej jednak tym razem szczęście ja opuściło, pomyślała z goryczą, z trudem przełykając ślinę.

Jeden z oficerów przyglądał się jej szczególnie uważnie, mierząc ją wzrokiem od stóp do głowy i w końcu podszedł bliżej. Oficer zatrzymał się na moment, kiedy leżący na ziemi mężczyzna jęknął, również zaczynając się powoli wybudzać. Zanim jednak zdołał ocknąć się całkowicie, Wraith sięgnął po swój pistolet i wystrzelił do niego. Energetyczny pocisk oplótł ciało Lorne'a, który ponownie rozłożył się bezwładnie na brukowanej ziemi.

Wildfire schował broń i znów skupił swoją uwagę na zalęknionej ludzkiej samicy, stając przed nią.

Był podobnego wzrostu, co Harrigan, a jej długie, rude, zmierzwione nieco włosy, otaczały trójkątna twarz o jasnej karnacji. Spoglądała na niego błękitnymi oczyma, lecz w przeciwieństwie do tamtej samicy w oczach tego człowieka widział strach.

\- Język, którego użyłaś - wycedził przez zęby. - Jak dobrze się nim posługujesz?

\- Polski? - spytała zlęknionym, lecz jednocześnie zaskoczonym tonem. - To mój ojczysty język.

\- Bardzo dobrze - odparł z wyraźną satysfakcją, uśmiechając się kąśliwie kącikiem ust, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył przed siebie. - Zabierzcie ją - rozkazał po drodze żołnierzom.

\- Nie, proszę... - cofnęła się, kiedy dwóch zamaskowanych Wraith ruszyło w jej stronę, ale i tak nie miała dokąd uciec. Żołnierze otaczali ją z każdej strony. - Nie posiadam żadnych ważnych informacji, które mogłyby was zainteresować. Jestem tylko mikrobiologiem... - dodała, kiedy złapali ją za ramiona i poprowadzili za swoim dowódcom.

Ten zatrzymał się i spojrzał na nią z szyderczym uśmiechem. Wildfire postanowił wykorzystać pojawienie się tutaj tej ludzkiej samicy. Będzie jego tymczasową rekompensatą zanim odnajdą Harrigan.

\- Nie interesują mnie twoje informacje, człowieku - odparł gardłowym głosem. - Nauczysz mnie swojego języka... albo jeden z moich żołnierzy posili się twoim przyjacielem - wysyczał z satysfakcją, po ponownie sięgnął po swój pistolet i wystrzelił.

Energetyczny pocisk oplótł także i jej ciało. Kobieta osunęłaby się bezwładnie na ziemię, gdyby nie dwaj trzymający ja za ramiona żołnierze.

\- A co z nim, sir? - zapytał Taskmaster, gestem głowy wskazując majora, kiedy Dowódca ruszył dalej.

\- Zostaw go. Ich żołnierze sprawiają zawsze zbyt wiele problemów - niemal mruknął. - Przygotuj myśliwce do Żniw na wyspie. Musimy uzupełnić zapasy przed odlotem - dodał.

Oficer skinął tylko głową i spojrzał na oddział żołnierzy wciąż otaczający nieprzytomnego Lorne'a. Ci ruszyli za trójką oficerów, podczas gdy pozostali wciąż celowali ze swoich karabinów do zebranych na placu mieszkańców. Trwało to tak długo, dopóki pierwsza grupa bezpiecznie nie opuściła miasteczka, by wsiąść na pokład transportowca.

Dopiero wtedy nadleciał jeden z myśliwców i wiązka światła zabrała pozostały oddział zamaskowanych żołnierzy Wraith. Pozostawieni w dole ludzie spoglądali za odlatująca maszyną, ze strachem oczekując kolejnych, które tym razem zabiorą także i ich. Lecz ku ich wielkiemu zaskoczeniu, a potem i wielkiej uldze, nic takiego się nie stało.

.

.

 **D** obiegając do osady Mili już z daleka uświadomiła sobie, że cały jej wysiłek poszedł na marne.

Na dużej polanie, przed główną bramą prowadzącą do miasteczka, stał już bowiem transportowiec Wraith otoczony z każdej strony przez liczny oddział zamaskowanych żołnierzy.

Zatrzymała się, przylegając do jednego z ostatnich drzew i przez dłuższą chwilę oddychała ciężko, zasapana. Nie miała już sił biec dalej. Zresztą, jeśli to zrobi z pewnością zostanie schwytana. Osunęła się więc na ziemię, z trwoga oczekując początku Żniw Wraith.

\- Shin... Tasha! - zawołała i dwa psy, biegnące cały czas daleko przed nią, zatrzymały się w końcu i spojrzały za siebie.

Przez chwilę czekały czy człowiek ruszy dalej, lecz kiedy nic takiego nie nastąpiło, a dziewczyna powtórzyła wołanie, zawróciły i spokojnie podbiegły do niej, kładąc się tuż obok, zziajane.

Mili spojrzała na nie i uśmiechnęła się nieco.

\- Chyba się spóźniliśmy - powiedziała przez łzy.

Coś zaszeleściło tuż za nią.

Zerwała się z miejsca gwałtownie, wystraszona, spodziewając się najgorszego, lecz zaraz potem rozluźniła mięśnie i odetchnęła z wyraźna ulgą na widok ludzi majora Lorne'a.

\- Jesteś sama? - zapytał jeden z żołnierzy.

\- ...Tak - przytaknęła skinieniem głowy. - Wyczułam Wraith, ale byłam zbyt daleko od Vallen - dodała ze łzami w oczach, a nogi same ugięły się pod nią.

Usiadła zrezygnowana na ziemi.

\- Spokojnie. Chyba nie chodzi im o Żniwa - pocieszył ją inny mężczyzna i cała trójka przykucnęła wśród paproci.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na nich, zaskoczona.

\- Jak to?

\- Są tam od dłuższego czasu, ale jak dotąd myśliwce jedynie sprawdziły okolicę i zawróciły - odparł ciemnoskóry porucznik. - Wyglądało bardziej jakby czegoś szukali.

Mili otworzyła szerzej oczy.

\- ...Kate - szepnęła. - Szukają Avatara - dodała i odwróciła się w kierunku miasteczka.

\- Ale skąd mogliby o niej wiedzieć?

\- Wraith mają swoich szpiegów. Ludzi, którzy ich czczą i służą im - powiedziała z wyraźną pogardą. - Kate wspominała o nich.

\- Czy od jej przybycia był tutaj ktoś obcy? - spytał trzeci z żołnierzy.

\- Nie... Ale mogli się o niej przypadkiem dowiedzieć na innej planecie, od kogoś z nas. Kilka razy wysyłaliśmy naszych na targowiska do innych światów.

\- Tyle, że wasza przyjaciółka została schwytana podczas Żniw - mruknął porucznik.

Chciał jeszcze coś dodać, lecz ich uwagę przyciągnęła trójka oficerów w asyście żołnierzy, którzy właśnie opuścili miasteczko, wracając do transportowca.

Z tej odległości żadne z nich nie było tergo pewne, ale wydawało im się, że dwójka dron niesie ze sobą kogoś. Porucznik chwycił pospiesznie za mała lornetkę, aby to sprawdzić.

\- To doktor Lecynska - syknął.

\- Leszczyńska - poprawił go jego towarzysz.

\- Mniejsza o to... - burknął, ponownie przyglądając się odległej grupie. - Nie widzę majora Lorne'a.

\- Dlaczego zabrali ją? - zdziwiła się Mili. - Moi ludzie na pewno powiedzieli im o schwytaniu Kate.

\- Nie mam pojęcia... Ale jest ich zbyt wielu, aby próbować ją teraz odbić - dodał niechętnie, wciąż obserwując przez lornetkę jak trójka oficerów Wraith i żołnierze jeden po drugim wchodzą do wnętrza statku.

W końcu maszyna zamknęła trap i uniosła się w powietrze, aby odlecieć, a chwilę później liczna eskadra myśliwców, które wróciły z patrolu po okolicy.


	15. Chapter 15

**Rozdział 15**

 ** _Tajemnice._**

 **\- K** olejna aktywacja z zewnątrz - poinformowała Amelia, kiedy wrota stojące w sali na Atlantydzie aktywowały się.

Chwile później wystrzeliły do przodu strumieniem energii, który jednak roztrzaskał się o energetyczną tarczę otaczającą urządzenie, przybierając kształt wodnej tafli. Zebrani w pomieszczeniu żołnierze przygotowali swoją broń.

\- To kod pułkownika Shepparda - poinformowała kobieta z centrum kontroli.

\- Opuście osłonę - polecił Woolsey i spojrzał na metalowy okrąg na końcu sali.

Mężczyzna, który jako pierwszy wyłonił się z tunelu, spojrzał nieco zaskoczony na zgromadzone w pomieszczeniu osoby. I to nie tyle na ochronę, co na grupę Lorne'a oraz kilku medyków, którzy kładli właśnie majora na samojezdnych noszach.

\- Co się stało? - spytał zaniepokojony, kiedy kolejne osoby z jego oddziału wyłaniały się z wrót.

\- Wraith... Wnioskuję, że u was także coś poszło nie tak, skoro jesteście przed czasem - zauważył dowódca stacji.

\- Wraith - niemal mruknął John i dopiero wtedy spojrzał na swoich ludzi, a dokładniej na mężczyznę, który jako ostatni pojawił się w sali. - To jest Thanis... Biegacz... A w zasadzie już były Biegacz.

\- Witamy na Atlantydzie - odparł Richard.

Przybysz skinął tylko lekko głową, podziwiając miejsce w którym się znalazł. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział czegoś podobnego. Nie był w stanie przyrównać tego miejsca do żadnego innego, jakie widział w całym swoim życiu. Żadna ludzka kultura w tej galaktyce, nawet te dawno zapomniane, nie stworzyła takiej architektury.

\- Kate miała rację - powiedział w końcu. - To niesamowite miejsce.

\- Kate? - powtórzył powoli Woolsey, spoglądając na pułkownika.

\- To długa historia. I trochę... niezwykła - przyznał, jakby wahając się przed użyciem tego słowa.

\- Ma pan na myśli Kate Harrigan?

\- Tak... Skąd pan wie? - zdziwił się pułkownik.

Łysiejący mężczyzna wskazał na drugi oddział.

\- Właśnie wrócili z miejsca zwanego Vallen...

\- Stamtąd pochodzi Kate - wtrącił Thanis.

\- Najwyraźniej pańska znajoma jest bardzo popularna. Szukali jej Wraith - odparł dowódca stacji.

Sheppard spojrzał szybko na pozostałych.

\- To nie mogli być ci sami, których my spotkaliśmy. Walczyliśmy z nimi ponad godzinę, zanim udało nam się zabić ostatnich żołnierzy. Niestety ich oficer gdzieś zniknął... Skubaniec musiał się gdzieś ukryć.

\- To byli Łowcy. Polowali na Thanisa i Kate - wyjaśniła Teyla.

\- Dokładniej dopiero mieli zacząć polowanie - wtrącił spokojnie mężczyzna. - Jak już tłumaczyłem pana ludziom, tamta planeta jest rodzajem obozu treningowego dla przyszłych Biegaczy. Miałem przygotować Kate do tej roli.

\- Wtedy pojawiliśmy się my i zrobiło się niezłe zamieszanie - dodał John. - Ta cała Kate zdobyła w jakiś sposób jeden z dartów pilnujący wrót. Drugiego zniszczyła, a trzeciego zestrzeliła.

\- Na nasze szczęście, ponieważ Wraith usunęli kryształ kontrolny z DHD - rzucił McKay. - Bez tego myśliwca nadal byśmy tam tkwili.

\- Mówiłem wam, że zrobiła to celowo, aby umożliwić nam ucieczkę z planety - powiedział spokojnie przybysz.

\- Ta historia robi się coraz bardziej zawiła - niemal mruknął Woolsey.

\- Dlaczego? - spytał Sheppard.

\- Ponieważ mamy tajemniczą kobietę znikąd, która zostaje przypadkowo schwytana przez Wraith, podczas gdy Wraith z innego hive jej szukają. Co ciekawe ta kobieta najwyraźniej sporo wie o naszej ekspedycji, a nawet o Ziemi - wyjaśnił Woolsey.

\- Próbowaliśmy popytać o nią na Vallen - wtrącił ciemnoskóry porucznik z oddziału Lorne'a - ale mieszkańcy nie byli zbyt chętnie do rozmów. Namawialiśmy jedną osobę z osady, aby przyszła z nami na Atlantydę, ale odmówiła.

\- Oddział majora Lorne'a wrócił chwilę przed wami... Jak już wspomniałem, na Vallen przybyli Wraith, szukając owej Kate. Niestety nie znaleźli jej tam. Udało im się natomiast schwytać doktor Leszczyńską i majora Lorne'a... - przerwał na moment i zerknął na żołnierza. - Ale z jakiegoś powodu zabrali jedynie ją. Major został tylko ogłuszony i pozostawiony.

\- Słyszałem jak kilku mieszkańców rozmawiało między sobą, że Wraith udali się na Żniwa do osady znajdującej się na wyspie oddalonej o kilkaset kilometrów od Vallen - dodał porucznik. - Chyba sami nie rozumieli dlaczego ich oszczędzono. Szczególnie, że podobno ich populacja jest znacznie liczniejsza.

Cała grupa spojrzała wyczekująco na Thanisa.

\- Obawiam się, że na ten temat wiem tyle co i wy - odparł mężczyzna. - Kate wspomniała tylko gdzie mieszka i gdzie ją schwytano. O was dowiedziałem się od niej dopiero w chwili, kiedy przybyliście na tamtą planetę... Nie wyjawiła mi jednak skąd tyle o was wie... Ale jedno mogę wam powiedzieć: dzisiejszej nocy zrozumiałem, że nie jest to zwykły człowiek.

\- To znaczy? - zapytał Richard.

Sheppard i jego ludzie spojrzeli szybko na siebie nawzajem.

\- Thanis twierdzi, że potrafi wytworzyć ładunek elektryczny - odparła Teyla. - Podobno właśnie w ten sposób wyłączyła jego lokalizator.

\- Sądzę, że w ten sam sposób powaliła Wraith, który mnie zaatakował - dodał Rodney. - Zaszła go od tyłu i wtedy zobaczyłem po obu stronach jego głowy właśnie coś jak małe wyładowania elektryczne. Od razu padł na ziemię. Wyłączenie lokalizatora wymaga jednak zdecydowanie większego ładunku, co sugeruje, że potrafi kontrolować jego natężenie.

Tym razem to Woolsey i porucznik spojrzeli na siebie szybko.

\- Co? - zainteresował się John.

\- Ludzie z Vallen określają ją mianem: Avatar - wyjaśnił dowódca stacji.

Cała czwórka spojrzała na niego zaskoczona.

\- Sugeruje pan, że to ascendent? - zapytał w końcu McKay.

\- Kimkolwiek jest, jedno jest pewne: jej wiedza o nas w połączeniu z zainteresowaniem jej osobą przez Wraith, mogą nam przysporzyć problemów - powiedział niezbyt chętnie.

.

.

 **W** rota aktywowały się, po czym wypluły z siebie strumień energii, który chwilę później cofnął się i utworzył wewnątrz urządzenia półprzeźroczystą, lekko falującą strukturę.

Siedzący na pobliskim głazie Wildmist patrzył jak z tunelu wyłania się ostry kształt myśliwca, który zatrzymał się tuż obok niego.

Osłona kokpitu opadła, ukazując pilota: jego ucznia.

Starszy Wraith nie musiał nawet nic mówić. Już po samej minie młody oficer wiedział, że jest wściekły... na niego i zapewne z powodu przegranej potyczki z New Lantean. Wyskoczył więc szybko z kokpitu i skinął formalnie głową.

\- Sir...

\- Zamilcz - warknął, stając tuż przed nim. - Czy ty wiesz, co Darkspace z nami zrobi, kiedy dowie się, że zgubiliśmy jego nową zabawkę?

\- Znajdę ją, sir... Przysięgam...

\- Oby... Inaczej będziemy pierwszymi w historii Biegaczami-Wraith - wysyczał ponownie starszy oficer i podszedł do DHD. - Otwieraj - fuknął.

Lostpath bez słowa wskoczył do myśliwca i wystukał adres na panelu kontrolnym.

Metalowy okrąg ponownie zaczął się aktywować.

\- Ona nie była z Fallen, sir - powiedział do swego przełożonego, a ten spojrzał na niego. - Myślę, że może być jednym z New Lantean lub ich sojusznikiem. Zna naszą technologię. Bez problemu pilotowała myśliwiec i wybierała adresy wrót. Zgubiłem ją, ponieważ wybrała planetę z wrotami na orbicie… Zabrałem myśliwiec z naszej bazy na Kessel, ale nie znalazłem jej. Musiała polecieć już dalej… Sir, myślę że może właśnie dlatego New Lantean tutaj przybyli. Może jej szukali - zasugerował.

Wildmist nie odpowiedział od razu, jakby zastanawiając się nad czymś.

\- Ja w pierwszej chwili sądziłem, że może to być Czciciel - odparł w końcu. - Ale przyznaję, że twoja teoria może być trafniejsza - przerwał na moment. Tunel właśnie się ustabilizował, więc oficer ruszył w jego stronę. - Na razie ją znajdź, zanim Darkspace się dowie. Później będziemy się martwić o resztę - dodał i wszedł w horyzont zdarzeń.

Młody oficer patrzyła, jak jego przełożony znika wewnątrz energetycznego tworu, a kiedy wrota zgasły, ponownie wybrał adres.

Złapanie tej ludzkiej samicy będzie jego ostatnią szansą na zmycie z siebie hańby.

.

.

 **B** yło wczesne popołudnie, kiedy drużyny pułkownika Shepparda i majora Lorne'a dotarły do głównej bramy Vallen.

Z zewnątrz miasteczko przypominało jedno ze starych, europejskich miast otoczonych wysokim murem. Zresztą, tutejsze zabudowania i brukowane uliczki, także idealnie pasowały do scenerii takich miejsc. Nawet stroje mieszkańców podkreślały ten że klimat.

Na widok przybyszy znajdujące się akurat najbliżej bramy osoby wycofały się w głąb głównej ulicy, z trwogą przyglądając się uzbrojonemu oddziałowi.

\- Ratusz jest przy głównym placu - poinformował major i ruszył przodem.

\- Chyba niezbyt cieszy ich nasze przybycie - zauważył kąśliwie Sheppard.

\- Wczoraj cudem uniknęli Żniw Wraith - odparła spokojnie Teyla.

\- My nie jesteśmy Wraith.

\- Ale jesteśmy tymi, którzy prowokują Wraith… Już zapomniałeś jak nazywano nas na Otores? Coraz więcej społeczności w tej galaktyce uważa że jesteśmy jak magnez na Wraith…

\- Teyla Emmagan? - przerwał jej kobiecy głos.

Cała grupa zatrzymała się, spoglądając w prawo, gdzie przed jednym z domów stała starsza kobieta w długiej, bordowej tunice i wąskich spodniach.

Mieszkanka Vallen była szczupła i średniego wzrostu. Jej długie włosy zdobiły pasemka siwizny, lekko wyróżniające się na tle ciemnoblond koloru. Spięte niezdarnie z tyłu głowy, otulały twarz o śniadej karnacji, chociaż pokryta już sporą kolekcją zmarszczek, wciąż wydawała się być łagodna i pogodna, a w dużych, zielonych oczy wciąż płonął żar.

Ruszyła powoli w kierunku przybyszy, przyglądając się im bacznie.

\- Córka Tagan Emmagan z Athos?

\- …Tak - odpowiedziała po krótkiej chwili, nieco zaskoczona.

\- Jesteś podobna do matki - rzekła Miriam z lekkim uśmiechem. - Poznałam ją wiele lat temu, kiedy byłaś jeszcze bardzo mała - dodała, zatrzymując się przed nimi. - Jestem Miriam Lafernan - przedstawiła się i przerwała na moment, spoglądając wprost na majora. - Jeśli szukacie informacji o waszej przyjaciółce, to marnujecie czas. Wraith nie pokazali się już tutaj więcej.

\- Właściwie to przyszliśmy zapytać o Kate Harrigan - wyjaśnił oficer i zerknął na stojących w pobliżu mieszkańców osady. - Chociaż obawiam się, że teraz tym bardziej nie będziecie chcieli o niej rozmawiać.

\- Dlaczego ona tak was interesuje? Nie jest jedna z was.

\- Ale wiele o nas wie. A moi przyjaciele spotkali ją… to znaczy prawie… Trafili na planetę, na której Wraith przygotowują Biegaczy do ich roli. Natknęli się tam na człowieka, który zna Kate… Szkolił ją na Biegacza, Miriam.

Kobieta nie odpowiedziała od razu, jakby zastanawiając się nad czymś przez moment.

\- Zapraszam do mnie - powiedziała, gestem ręki wskazując swój dom. - Tam porozmawiamy o tym w spokoju - dodała i ruszyła przodem.

Przybysze ruszyli za nią, zerkając na wciąż obserwujących ich z uwagą mieszkańców Vallen. Niektórzy z nich szeptali coś między sobą, ale nikt nie podszedł bliżej.

Miriam weszła do kuchni i wskazała na krzesła wokół stołu, po czym sama usiadła na jednym z nich.

\- Zastanawiało nas dlatego Dowódca Wraith był taki wściekły na wieść o zabraniu Kate podczas Żniw na Feros - powiedziała w końcu. - A także czego mogą od niej chcieć i skąd o niej wiedzą. I wtedy przypomniałam sobie, że już kiedyś widziałam ich Dowódcę. Miałam wtedy jakieś dwanaście lat… Spotkałam go w lesie. Zignorował mnie, ponieważ byłam dzieckiem. Pamiętam, że skręcił za skałę i dosłownie zniknął… Kate wspominała, że Wraith mają technologię maskującą.

\- Tak. Nazywamy to hologramami - wtrącił McKay. - Już kiedyś spotkaliśmy się z tą technologią. Hologram wyglądał jak lita skała i maskował wejście do laboratorium… - pstryknął palcami. - Może ten Wraith też tutaj takie ma - zasugerował, spoglądając na pozostałych.

\- Doktor McKay, prawda? - spytała kobieta, a naukowiec spojrzał na nią zaskoczony. - Kate wspominała o panu. Podobno jest pan bardzo utalentowanym naukowcem… Myślę, że mielibyście wiele wspólnych tematów. Tutaj nikt nawet w części nie rozumiał tego, o czym ona mówiła - przypomniała sobie z lekkim rozbawieniem, ale zaraz potem jakby posmutniała.

\- Jest naukowcem? - spytał Rodney.

\- Tak. Zna się na wielu rzeczach… Pomagała nam w modernizacji osady. Oczywiście na tyle, aby nie zaniepokoiło to Wraith. Niszczą ludzkie społeczności, które mogą im zagrażać.

\- Tak, wiemy o tym… Czy wiecie skąd pochodzi Kate? - zapytał. - Może udałoby się nam znaleźć jej ludzi, a oni mogliby pomóc w jej poszukiwaniach…

\- Miejsce, z którego pochodzi Kate, znajduje się bardzo daleko stąd i nie można się tam dostać… Przynajmniej nie na razie. Potrzebne jest do tego specjalne urządzenie, które jej koledzy zabrali ze sobą, wracając tam.

\- Było ich więcej?

\- Tak… Poza Kate była jeszcze czwórka. Ale tylko ona została. Musiała, aby pozostali mogli wrócić do domu.

\- W takim razie może moglibyśmy jej w tym pomóc… W naszym mieście mamy bardzo zaawansowana technologię.

\- Ona także się nad tym zastanawiała - przyznała Miriam. - Opowiadała nam o waszym wspaniałym mieście. I że kiedyś zamieszkiwali je Przodkowie.

\- Właśnie… Skoro o tym mowa, to my właściwie w tej sprawie - wtrącił John. - Podobno wasza nowa przyjaciółka bardzo wiele wie o nas. A my jesteśmy bardzo ciekawi skąd… Proszę mnie źle nie zrozumieć, ale osoba spoza Atlantydy z taką wiedzą to dla nas spore zagrożenie.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- Proszę się nie martwić, pułkowniku Sheppard. Jestem pewna, że Kate nie powie o was nikomu niepożądanemu - zapewniła go. - Jest w pełni świadoma jak niebezpieczna może być jej wiedza w niepowołanych rękach…

Przerwała. Ktoś wszedł do domu tylnym wejściem, a po chwili do kuchni wbiegły wesoło dwa psy. Na widok całej grupy gości, jeszcze szybciej zaczęły merdać ogonami, łasząc się do każdego.

\- Babciu?! - odezwał się z głębi domu młody, kobiecy głos.

\- Jestem w kuchni!

\- Mówię ci, że ten Wraith ma laboratorium w lesie, o jakim opowiadała Kate! - zawołała Mili, zdejmując buty. - A ona o tym wiedziała!... Psy znowu zatrzymały się przy skale i drapały w nią pazurami. Tak jak wtedy, kiedy chcą, aby je wypuścić z domu… - dodała, wchodząc do pomieszczenia. Przerwała jednak, zatrzymując się gwałtownie na widok sporej grupy. - Co oni tutaj znowu robią?

\- Spotkali Kate na innej planecie i chcieli czegoś więcej się o niej dowiedzieć - odparła jej babka.

Na te słowa dziewczyna otworzyła szerzej oczy z zaskoczenia.

\- Widzieliście Kate? Co z nią? Dlaczego nie wraca?...

\- Ponieważ jest Biegaczem, Mili - wyjaśniła z nuta smutku starsza kobieta.

Tym razem jej wnuczka niemal zbladła, patrząc na zebranych z niedowierzaniem… i rezygnacją.

.

.

 **R** ozmowa była długa i pełna niespodzianek.

Nikt z pośród przybyszy z Atlantydy nawet nie spodziewał się usłyszeć tego, co w końcu zdecydowały się im wyjawić dwie kobiety.

Do tej pory brali pod uwagę różne hipotezy na temat Kate Harrigan: że pochodzi z jednej z wysoko rozwiniętych społeczności ukrywających się przez Wraith, o których wspomniała im kiedy Elizabeth Weir; że być może jest kimś z Ziemi wysłanym do Pegaza na tajną misję. A nawet brali pod uwagę możliwość iż jest jednym ze Starożytnych lub ich potomkiem. Szczególnie po informacjach na temat jej niezwykłych zdolności… Ale żadne z nich nawet nie pomyślało o jeszcze jednym wariancie: o przybyszu z innego wymiaru.

A przecież mieli już styczność z takimi przypadkami.

Lecz to, co zaskoczyło ich najbardziej, dotyczyło źródła wiedzy Kate na temat ekspedycji z Atlantydy: telewizyjny serial opowiadający o ich przygodach.

Długotrwałą ciszę, która potem zapadła, przerwało dopiero pojawienie się burmistrza miasta. Starszy, chudy i siwiejący mężczyzna wydawał się być niezadowolony z obecności przybyszy, kiedy prosił Miriam aby porozmawiała z nim na zewnątrz.

Pozostawiona w kuchni grupa nie słyszała o czym rozmawiali - para stała zbyt daleko od domu. Jednak po wyrazie twarzy i gestach mężczyzny domyśleli się, że nie są już tutaj mile widziani. A mimo to zdawało się, że kobieta zdołała jakoś załagodzić sytuację i uspokoić burmistrza Vallen, który w końcu skinął tylko lekko głową i odszedł.

Miriam wróciła do domu za stoickim spokojem na twarzy, by wrócić do rozmowy z gośćmi…

Teraz, godzinę po zakończeniu spotkania, kiedy wędrowali leśną drogą w kierunku tajemniczej skały, wciąż analizowali w myślach i między sobą zdobyte informacje. I wciąż trudno było im w to wszystko uwierzyć.

Zaraz po rozmowie jednomyślnie uznali, iż zbadają miejsce o którym wspominały obie kobiety. Mieli zamiar dostać się do środka dzięki Teyli. Być może znajdą tam odpowiedź na niektóre nurtujące ich pytania.

Ich przewodniczką została Mili w asyście dwóch psów, krzątających się pomiędzy członkami grupy. Jednak gdy tylko minęli ostatni zakręt, oba husky wyprzedziły wszystkich, ruszając szybko drogą.

Kiedy ludzie dotarli w końcu na miejsce, oba psy stały już przed skałą, merdając wesoło ogonami i pojękując w ten śmieszny sposób, charakterystyczny dla przedstawicieli ich rasy.

\- Miałaś rację - stwierdził ciemnoskóry porucznik z oddziału majora. - Musiały tutaj już być… i to kilka razy. Doskonale znają drogę i wiedzą gdzie się zatrzymać.

\- Raz zniknęły na parę godzin, kiedy jeszcze była Kate - powiedziała Mili, wpatrując się w lita skałę. - To było na dzień przed jej zabraniem… Nie przejęła się tym, ponieważ nie ma tutaj żadnej dzikiej zwierzyny, poza ptakami i drobnymi gryzoniami… Zresztą mruknęła coś, że wie gdzie poszły.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że lubią tutaj przychodzić? - parsknął McKay.

\- Husky są bardzo towarzyskie. Lubią każdego - odpadł porucznik. - Ale gdyby ten Wraith źle je traktował, nie zachowywałyby się w ten sposób - wskazał dłonią na psy. - Mój, na przykład, omijał szerokim łukiem sąsiada, który wrzeszczał na każdego, kto przechodził obok jego domu z psem.

\- Poza murami Vallen żyje kobieta, która przegania zawsze dzieciaki przechodzące przez jej ogród... Psy już zaczynają jej unikać, ponieważ nas także pogoniła już kilka razy… A ma bardzo doniosły głos - zachichotała Mili.

\- Ale za to trafił się wam pso-lubny Wraith - zadrwił Sheppard, badając skałę. - Teyla? Spróbujesz?

\- Oczywiście - odparła spokojnie i także podeszła do kamiennej ściany.

Ta zafalowała delikatnie pod dotykiem jej dłoni i wtedy kobieta zrobiła krok na przód, przenikając przez holograficzna zaporę. Chwilę później skała zamigotała i zniknęła, ujawniając wnętrze jaskini.

Psy od razu wbiegły do środka bezpardonowo, jakby były tutaj stałymi bywalcami.

Grupa weszła za nimi ostrożnie.

Podłużne, pełne najróżniejszych urządzeń pomieszczenie, oświetlały ciemnożółte lampy z kilku organicznych kolumn stanowiących jednocześnie konstrukcję nośną kamiennych ścian. Miedzy nimi, na licznych pułkach, ułożone były niewielkie przyrządy i naczynia. Pośrodku stał rodzaj stołu o twardym, gładkim blacie zakończonym czymś, co przypominało kształtem pulpit sterowania Wraith.

\- Lepiej wyposażone niż tamto - stwierdził w końcu McKay.

\- Może powinniśmy sprowadzić tutaj doktora Becketa? - zasugerował Lorne. - Ma doświadczenie z laboratorium Wraith.

\- Najpierw sprawdźmy co tutaj w ogóle jest - odparł Sheppard. - Może na początek uda nam się zgrać jakieś dane… Ze słów Mili wynika, że ten Wraith pojawia się tutaj dosyć często. Wolałbym nie ryzykować spotkania z nim - niemal mruknął, przechodząc dalej.

Niemal na końcu groty znajdowało się przejście do kolejnego pomieszczenia. Tam również ściany wypełniały półki z różnymi urządzeniami i naczyniami, a pośrodku stał stół i krzesło.

Jeden z psów wciąż obwąchiwał tutejsze zakamarki, podczas gdy druki najspokojniej w świecie rozłożył się pod stołem.

\- Chyba czują się tutaj jak w domu - parsknął John.

\- Trochę to… przerażające - odparł Ronon, krzywiąc nieco usta zdegustowany.

\- Kate mówiła, że w jej kraju jest takie powiedzenie: jaki pan taki kram - wtrąciła spokojnie Mili. - Te psy idealnie do niej pasują. Cała trójka jest kompletnie bezstresowa.


	16. Chapter 16

**Rozdział 16**

 ** _Planowanie._**

 **A** ntuaneth zatrzymała się przed drzwiami kwatery Dowódcy hive i wstukała na panelu kontrolnym kod pozwalający jej wejść do środka o każdej porze.

To był jej przywilej. W prawdzie nigdy nie została oficjalnie uznana za jego _Aliqtar_ , ale mimo to cieszyła się pełnymi prawami Osobistego Czciciela Dowódcy i miała swobodny dostęp do jego kwatery.

Drzwi rozsunęły się przed nią, odsłaniając pogrążone w półmroku pomieszczenie. Wchodząc do środka, nie dostrzegła tam jednak nikogo. Jej uwagę przykuła natomiast niebiesko-fioletowa, delikatnie przeźroczysta membrana rozciągnięta pomiędzy nieregularnym szkieletem zagradzającym przejście z pokoju do łazienki. Ponownie dotknęła panelu w ścianie i przesłona błyskawicznie wycofała się.

Do jej uszu natychmiast dobiegł dźwięk wody tryskającej z prysznica na podłogę. Uśmiechnęła się lekko i weszła do środka. W bocznej wnęce stał wysoki Wraith, opierając się rękoma o ścianę, a po jego nagim ciele ozdobionym tatuażami spływały strugi wody.

Podeszła do niego, by delikatnie musnąć dłonią jego plecy. Drgnął, wyraźnie wyrwany z rozmyślań i zerknął na nią.

\- Czego chcesz? - zapytał oschle.

\- Wydajesz się być spięty - powiedziała i musnęła ustami jego ramię. - Pomogę ci się odprężyć - dodała, zerkając na niego uwodzicielskim wzrokiem.

\- Odejdź… Nie potrzebuję cię - odparł tym samym tonem co wcześniej.

\- Jesteś pewny, mój Dowódco?...

\- Ogłuchłaś nagle?! - warknął groźnie, odwracając się do niej ze wściekłością. - Powiedziałem odejdź, człowieku!

Kobieta cofnęła się, wystraszona i jednocześnie zdezorientowana. Jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie zachował się tak wobec niej. Do tej pory jej uwodzicielskie sztuczki zawsze skutkowały, a ona była w stanie ostudzić jego gniew. Sprawić, aby skierował go w innym kierunku. Lecz najwyraźniej tym razem stało się coś, co wyjątkowo wytrąciło go z równowagi, uznała.

Już od powrotu ze Żniw na Vallen widziała, że jest wściekły. Na tyle, aby być nieprzyjemnym nawet dla swojego wuja, co niezmiernie rzadko mu się zdarzało, pomyślała. Dlatego też przyszła dopiero teraz. Chciała aby trochę ochłonął. Znała go na tyle dobrze, aby wiedzieć, że w pewnych sytuacjach należy pozostawić go w spokoju, zanim się nie uspokoi. Chociaż zazwyczaj był opanowany, to jednak bywały sytuacje, kiedy pozwalał sobie na upust swojemu gniewowi.

Tak jak najwyraźniej zrobił to tym razem, pomyślała i tylko skinęła posłusznie głową, po czym wyszła, pozostawiając go samego.

Wildfire warknął pod nosem, niezadowolony i wrócił pod strumień wody wydobywający się z ozdoby umieszczonej tuż pod sufitem wnęki. Znów oparł dłonie o ścianę, pozwalając aby woda spływała po jego ciele. Pojawienie się Aneth wyrwało go z rozmyślań nie tyle na temat Vallen, czy też komplikacji w jego planach co do udoskonalenia hive, a spowodowanych zniknięciem Harrigan… co bardziej o niej samej.

Od ich ostatniego, bezpośredniego spotkania minęły w prawdzie aż dwa tygodnie, ale wciąż z jakiegoś powodu nie potrafił wyzbyć się myśli o niej, zaprzątających nieustannie jego umysł… i rozpraszających go. Wciąż też pamiętał jej zapach, z niezrozumiałych dla niego przyczyn inny od ludzkiego zapachu, jaki znał. Stonowany i jednocześnie przyjemny dla jego wyostrzonego zmysłu powonienia, bardziej przypominał mu zapach samic Wraith niż ludzi, stwierdził z zaskoczeniem.

Ale dlaczego, skoro w jej DNA nie wykrył żadnych genów Wraith?

Czy mogło to być spowodowane jej stopniem rozwoju, czy tez był to zwykły przypadek?

Tak czy owak myśli o niej wciąż powracały… chociaż za każdym razem usilnie starał się je odganiać od siebie.

Pamiętał nawet jej łagodny uśmiech, chociaż widział go jedynie z daleka, kiedy przypadkiem natknął się na nią na łące, po ich ostatnim spotkaniu. Nie widziała go jednak. Obserwował ją z ukrycia, patrząc jak rozmawia ze swoja przyjaciółką i bawi się z psami.

W tamtej chwili wydawała się być zupełnie inną osobą, zupełnie pozbawioną swojej ironii, pomyślał wtedy. Spokojną, wręcz łagodną. Śmiejącą się bez krzty złośliwości, jak zwykły człowiek.

I ku swojemu zaskoczeniu zaczął się zastanawiać czy w jego obecności także mogłaby się tak zachowywać. Kiedyś, pewnego dnia. Kiedy przywyknie do jego obecności…

A potem szybko odsunął od siebie te myśli, poirytowany faktem, że w ogóle się nad tym zastanawiał… Tak samo jak teraz był zły, że te wspomnienia znów całkowicie zaprzątały jego umysł.

Wspomnienia o tamtych rozważaniach… jak i wspomnienie jej twarzy i uśmiechu.

Jako Dowódca hive nie może sobie bowiem pozwolić na takie rozkojarzenie. To mogłoby mieć negatywny wpływ na jego zdolność oceny sytuacji i tym samym tragiczne konsekwencje dla całego statku.

Ale być może wynikało to z presji. Miał bowiem niewiele czasu na to, aby znaleźli Harrigan zanim zrobi to Darkspace i jego ludzi, pomyślał. A stawka była wysoka. Ten idiota przypuszczalnie nawet nie ma pojęcia na kogo poluje, stwierdził… i uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją na myśl o tym, jak ta ludzka samica potraktuje Łowców, używając swoich zdolności.

.

.

 **D** rzwi prowadzące na mostek rozsunęły się przed Darkspace i Wraith wkroczył dumnie do pomieszczenia. Szybkie skinienie głowa wystarczyło jednemu z jego oficerów, aby ten przywrócił łączność z hive, który ich wywoływał. Na organicznym ekranie pojawiła się znajoma twarz - Thunderstone.

\- Myślałeś, że się nie dowiem? - warknął od razu wyraźnie wściekły. - Natychmiast odwołaj swoich ludzi, albo załatwimy to w inny sposób.

\- Nie wiem o czym mówisz…

\- Nie szydź ze mnie, Darkspace - przerwał mu, nie zmieniając tonu głosu. - Mam zdecydowanie więcej cierpliwości, niż Fireball, ale nie jestem idiotą… Rozpocząłeś Łowy za moimi plecami.

\- Zapewniam cię, że to nieporozumienie… Samica była szkolona na Biegacza, kiedy pojawili się New Lantean i pomogli jej uciec - wyjaśnił, również nieco poirytowany. - Zabrali także mojego najlepszego trenera… Wiem, że się rozdzielili, dlatego jeden z moich oficerów ruszył w pościg, aby sprowadzić samicę… Chyba nie sądzisz, że ja jestem aż tak głupi, aby ryzykować konflikt z tobą? - zapytał, już spokojniejszym tonem.

\- Oby… Dla twojego własnego dobra - wycedził przez ostre zęby Thunderstone. - Czy jej nadajnik podprzestrzenny wciąż działa?

\- Tak…

\- Odwołaj więc swojego człowieka. Nie musi jej sprowadzać… To będzie dodatkowe wyzwanie - dodał z wyraźna satysfakcją.

\- W istocie, to ciekawy pomysł - przyznał.

Jednak jego rozmówca uśmiechnął się tylko kąśliwie i ekran zgasł.

Dowódca spojrzał na swojego Pierwszego Oficera.

\- Odwołaj Lostpath - syknął, wciąż wyraźnie zły.

\- Tak, sir - skinął posłusznie głową i zawahał się na moment. - Sir? Czy nasza współpraca z Thunderstone jest naprawdę konieczna? Mamy wystarczająco bogate Żerowiska.

\- W dzisiejszych czasach do przetrwania trzeba czegoś więcej niż tylko dobrych Żerowisk. Wszyscy tworzą sojusze. Pojedynczy, niezrzeszony hive, jak nasz, ma marne szanse - wyjaśnił, po czym opuścił mostek.

Nie tylko jego oficerowie mieli wątpliwości co do połączenia sił z Thunderstone… Ale jako Dowódca nie miał większego wyboru.

Mało który sojusz przyjąłby hive pełen Łowców.

A on już dawno odwykł od przyjmowania rozkazów.

.

.

 **K** obieta zamrugała i jęknęła cicho.

Z trudem otworzyła oczy. Powieki zdawały się być ociężałe, a na dodatek całe jej ciało przeszywał ten nieprzyjemny ból.

Rozejrzała się. Leżała na twardym materacu drewnianego łóżka, a wokół panował półmrok, rozjaśniany jedynie przez punktowe światła umieszczone wysoko nad nią.

Usiadła powoli i oparła na dłoniach.

I wtedy nagle przypomniała sobie co się stało. Miasteczko i dart.

Rozejrzała się gwałtownie wokół, zatrzymując wzrok na postaci stojącej na drugim końcu pokoju. Niemal wstrzymała oddech, a całe jej ciało przeszył zimny dreszcz, kiedy uświadomiła sobie, że jest to żołnierz Wraith. Ale on nawet nie zareagował na jej ruchy. Po prostu stał tam, w swojej masce, pilnując pojedynczego skrzydła drzwi i trzymając w dłoniach karabin ogłuszający.

Hanna czuła jak serce coraz to mocniej kołacze jej w piersi, a oczami wyobraźni widziała już, jak żołnierz posila się nią… Ale wbrew jej wszelkim obawom on nadal nawet nie drgnął. Niczym angielski gwardzista przed pałacem królewskim, pomyślała. Nie rozumiała tylko dlaczego… I dlaczego jest w tym pokoju zamiast w celi?

Znowu rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu. Miało prostokątny kształt - około pięć metrów długości i niecałe trzy metry szerokości, stwierdziła. Jednak poza łóżkiem, ustawionym wzdłuż krótszej ściany, nie dostrzegła tam niczego innego.

Podkuliła więc nogi, oplatając je ramionami i czekała… Chociaż zupełnie nie miała pojęcia czego może się

spodziewać. Jeszcze nikt do tej pory nie obudził się na statku Wraith w jednej a ich kajut. Wszystkich zamykano w celach. Dlaczego więc tym razem stało się inaczej?

Co powiedział tamten Wraith?… Aby nauczyła go swojego języka?

Dziwne, pomyślała. Po co Wraith znajomość obcego języka z odległej planety?

To zupełnie nie miało sensu, stwierdziła… i nagle znów zamarła w bezruchu.

Drzwi do pomieszczenia otworzyły się, wpuszczając z korytarza nieco jaśniejszą smugę światła, a wraz z nią kolejnego Wraith. Żołnierz cofnął się na bok, pozwalając oficerowi przejść.

Był wysoki, dobrze zbudowany - chociaż nie aż tak przesadnie jak dron, uznała - a jego długie do pasa, białe włosy wyraźnie kontrastowały z czarnym płaszczem nawet w tym świetle. Zatrzymał się w połowie pokoju, przeglądając się uważnie kobiecie. Jego wzrok był przenikliwy, jakby samym spojrzeniem był w stanie odgadnąć jej najgłębiej skrywane sekrety, pomyślała… i znów poczuła ten chłodny dreszcz przenikający jej ciało.

Rozpoznała go od razu. Był to ten sam Wraith, którego spotkała w Vallen. Dowódca.

Podniosła się powoli z łóżka. Uznała, że tak będzie lepiej. Nie chciała go drażnić. Chciała się tylko stąd wydostać i wrócić na Atlantydę.

\- Jak się nazywasz, człowieku? - zapytał ostro gardłowy głos.

\- …Hanna… Hanna Leszczyńska - odparła, wystraszona. Jej cichy głos zaskoczył nawet ją samą. - Czego chcecie ode mnie? - spytała, już nieco głośniej. - Nie jestem nikim ważnym…

\- Od jutra zaczniesz uczyć mnie twojego języka - przerwał jej oschle, podchodząc bliżej. - Masz na to dwa tygodnie. Jeśli się wywiążesz… będziesz mogła wrócić do swoich.

\- Dwa tygodnie?... To niemożliwe. To trudny język. Ma wiele zależności…

\- Więc się postaraj - przerwał jej stanowczo, wyraźnie poirytowany. - Pamiętaj, że mogę nakarmić ciebie… lub nakarmić się tobą - wysyczał przez zęby. - To jest twój pokój. Możesz poruszać się po hive, ale zawsze będziesz pilnowana - kątem oka zerknął na żołnierza. - Czy to zrozumiałe?

Odwiedzając różne światy liczyła się z ryzykiem spotkania z Wraith… ale jak do tej pory, szczęśliwym trafem, jakoś udawało się jej tego uniknąć. Aż do teraz... A ten Wraith przyprawiał ją o gęsią skórkę. I to nie tylko dlatego, że w każdej chwili mógł wyssać z niej całe życie, ale bardziej z powodu jego spojrzenia… zimnego i przenikliwego. Ponadto jego wzrost potęgował w niej uczucie maleńkości, kiedy górował nad nią niczym wielki, zimny głaz.

\- …Tak - niemal jęknęła potulnie.

\- To dobrze - odparł tym samym tonem co dotychczas, po czym spojrzał w stronę drzwi do pokoju.

Pojedyncze skrzydło ponownie się otworzyło, wpuszczając do środka kolejna osobą. Lecz tym razem była to ludzka kobieta w średnim wieku, o szczupłej sylwetce i jasno-brązowej karnacji. Jej głowę spowijały drobne, mocno skręcone loki sięgające ramion, które utrzymywała w ładzie dzięki opasce. Ubrana była w jasnoniebieską tunikę z krótkimi rękawami i wąskie spodnie.

\- To jest Uala. Będzie twoim opiekunem. Jeśli spróbujesz jakichś sztuczek, ona za to odpowie - powiedział z szyderczym uśmieszkiem na ustach. - Innymi słowy, jej życie leży w twoich rękach… Hana - dodał, przysuwając swoją twarz bliżej jej.

Kobieta otworzyła szerzej oczy z zaskoczenia i nieco spanikowana jego bliskością, a potem zerknęła na Czcicielkę. Ta stała spokojnie, jakby nie reagując zupełnie na słowa Wraith. Zapewne nawet nie mogłaby sobie na to pozwolić, pomyślała z goryczą Hanna.

\- Nie możesz… Nie możesz karać jej za moje przewinienia - próbowała zaprotestować, jednak jej głos niemal załamał się.

Była zbyt wystraszona, aby reagować bardziej zdecydowanie.

\- Ależ mogę - odparł szyderczo i ruszył w kierunku drzwi. - Mój statek i moje zasady… Pamiętaj o tym… człowieku - dodał nieco pogardliwym tonem i wyszedł na korytarz, a żołnierz za nim.

Leszczyńska spoglądała za nimi, a kiedy drzwi zamknęły się, jej wzrok spoczął na Uali.

Ta uśmiechnęła się tylko i podeszła bliżej.

\- Dowódca polecił mi wyszukanie dla ciebie rzeczy, których będziesz potrzebowała - powiedziała uprzejmie miłym, melodyjnym głosem. - Czy masz jakieś szczególne życzenia?

\- Nie - niemal szepnęła, zrezygnowana. - Co on ze mną zrobi? - spytała.

\- Niestety Dowódca nie wtajemniczył mnie w powody, dla których tutaj jesteś. Ale jeśli będziesz wypełniać jego polecenia, nic ci się nie stanie - zapewniła. - Chodź. Zaprowadzę cię do naszej jadalni. Zapewne jesteś głodna - dodała i podeszła do drzwi, aby je otworzyć dzięki panelowi kontrolnemu.

Hanna zawahała się w pierwszej chwili, ale zaraz potem podążyła za swoja opiekunką.

\- Mam nauczyć go mojego języka… W dwa tygodnie - oznajmiła, lekko zrezygnowana, kiedy obie ruszyły

długim korytarzem wzdłuż którego usytuowanych było kilkanaście drzwi takich, jakie prowadziły do jej pokoju. - To niemożliwe. Mój język jest trudny.

\- Wraith uczą się znacznie szybciej niż ludzie - wyjaśniła spokojnie Uala. - Jestem pewna, że podołasz temu zadaniu… Nasz Dowódca jest srogi, ale dotrzymuje danego słowa.

\- Obyś miała rację - jęknęła. - Co to za miejsce? - zainteresowała się.

\- Jeden z segmentów z kwaterami Czcicieli… Moja kwatera jest tuż obok twojej, gdybyś czegoś potrzebowała - poinformowała niezmiennie uprzejmym głosem. - Później pokażę ci gdzie możesz się umyć. Mamy wiele różnych olejków do kąpieli, jeśli lubisz.

Kobieta chciała jeszcze o coś spytać, kiedy drzwi z podwójnymi skrzydłami rozsunęły się i obie weszły do dużego pomieszczenia pełnego stołów, krzeseł i ławek. Najwyraźniej była to pora posiłków, gdyż niemal wszystkie miejsca były zajęte.

Uala skierowała się ku odległej części jadalni, gdzie zza długiej lady kilkoro osób wydawało właśnie posiłki.

\- Macie tutaj dzieci ? - spytała z niedowierzaniem, kiedy trójka pięciolatków przebiegła tuż obok.

\- Tak. Ogółem dziesięcioro… Czasami Wraith pozwalają na to, chociaż zazwyczaj Czciciele, którzy chcą mieć potomstwo, odsyłani są na planety do naszych osad.

\- Ilu was tutaj jest? - spytała w końcu.

\- Kilkaset… Ale nie pamiętam dokładnej liczby - odparła i podała jej miskę z posiłkiem.

Hanna zerknęła do środka. Konsystencja i wyglądem przypominało jej to leczo.

.

.

 **R** odney McKay wszedł do laboratorium i zatrzymując się przed biurkiem przyjaciela, zaczął wpatrywać się w niego wyczekująco.

Carson spojrzał na niego powoli zza laptopa.

\- Tak, Rodney? - zapytał w końcu lekarz.

\- Co znaleźliście?

\- Od kiedy tak interesują cię wyniki badań medycznych? - odparł nieco rozbawiony Szkot.

\- Jenn wspomniała, ze porównywaliście wyniki badań DNA tej kobiety z moimi, kiedy byłem… super Rodneyem.

\- Więc zapewne wiesz już wszystko, a przez ostatnie pół godziny nie odkryłem niczego nowego w tej kwestii… Bardzo interesujące są natomiast wynika badań tego Wraith nad hoffańską zarazą…

\- Tak, tak. To zapewne bardzo interesujące - przerwał mu, zniecierpliwiony. - Czyli ta kobieta także jest… super geniuszem? Z różnymi mocami?

\- Tak, Rodney. Powinna być jak ty, kiedy zacząłeś przejawiać różne zdolności PSI.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się z wyraźnym zadowoleniem.

\- Mieszkańcy tej osady… - pstryknął palcami, nie potrafiąc przypomnieć sobie nazwy.

\- Vallen…

\- Mniejsza o to… wspominali, że potrafi wytwarzać ładunki elektryczne i kumulować energię w formie kuli. Dlatego nazywali ją tym…

\- Avatarem…

\- No właśnie. Sądzą, że jest jednym z Pradawnych…

\- Tak, wiem Rodney. Także o tym słyszałem - przypomniał mu Beckett, ale naukowiec zignorował zupełnie jego uwagę.

\- Zastanawiam się czy to możliwe, skoro pochodzi z tak odmiennego od naszego wymiaru.

\- Trudno powiedzieć. Dopiero zaczęliśmy analizować zebrane przez tego Wraith dane. Program właśnie porównuje je dokładniej z wynikami twoich badań po tym, jak zostałeś poddany działaniu maszyny do ascendenci, a także z próbkami DNA Pradawnych, jakie posiadamy - poinformował go spokojnie. - Ponad to, po informacjach uzyskanych od mężczyzny, któremu Kate pomogła uciec z hive, zleciliśmy komputerowi dodatkową analizę próbki jej DNA pod kątem podobieństwo fragmentów jej DNA do DNA Wraith, jakie wykryliśmy u Teyli…

\- Spodziewasz się znaleźć w jej DNA fragmenty DNA Wraith? - spytał z lekkim powątpiewaniem.

\- Kaleb wspomniał, że potrafiła otworzyć cele na hive siła umysłu i pilotować darta - przypomniał mu. - Jak

słusznie zauważyła Teyla, do tej pory sądziliśmy że potrzebny jest do tego Wraith odpowiednik genu ATA Pradawnych. Stąd moja sugestia, aby przeanalizować DNA Kate właśnie pod tym kątem.

\- Tak, rozumiem. Jest tylko jeden, mały problem: pamiętaj, że w jej świecie Wraith to tylko fikcja. Podkreślam tutaj słowo: TYLKO… Widocznie na tym poziomie rozwoju możliwe jest obejście problemu z genem ATA. Szczególnie, że ten cały… Jak mu tam?

\- Kaleb…

\- Właśnie… sam powiedział, że początkowo Kate miała spore problemy z otworzeniem celi i… dostrojenie się jakoby do częstotliwości działania ich urządzeń zajęło jej trochę czasu.

\- Tak, przyznaję, że to także jest możliwe - odparł spokojnie Szkot. - Mimo wszystko nie zaszkodzi sprawdzić, skoro i tak przeprowadzamy szczegółową analizę jej DNA… Słyszałem natomiast, że podobno Ziemia jest bardzo zaintrygowana informacjami na temat Kate.

\- Delikatnie powiedziane… Woolsey właśnie skończył z nimi rozmawiać i jak ujął to Sheppard: podjarali się jak małe dziecko na myśl o górze cukierków - niemal parsknął McKay.

\- No cóż, nie często mamy możliwość kontaktu z osobami z innego wymiaru. Tym bardziej naukowcami z rozległą wiedzą.

\- Obawiam się jednak, aby ich zainteresowanie osobą Harrigan nie miało na celu zamknięcie jej w strefie 51 i zmuszeniem do współpracy - odparł pesymistycznie. - A może nawet przeprowadzaniu na niej kolejnych testów innych niż tylko analizy próbek DNA.

\- Nie sądzę, Rodney, aby posunęli się do tego…

\- Czyżby? Nie pamiętasz już raportu Carter na temat jej… wycieczki do innego wymiaru? Także zmusili ją aby dla nich pracowała - rzucił z nutą ironii. - A po doświadczeniach z naszego miesięcznego pobytu na Ziemi, wcale by mnie nie zdziwiło, gdyby z nią postąpiono tak samo… Przypominam ci co chcieli zrobić z Toddem.

\- To trochę inna sytuacja. Jest przedstawicielem wrogiej rasy…

\- A Harrigan zmutowanym człowiekiem z innego wymiaru… Nikt nie będzie się domagał jej uwolnienia, ponieważ nikt nawet nie będzie wiedział, że istnieje.

\- Woolsey myśli podobnie - odezwał się niespodziewanie kolejny męski głos i obaj naukowcy spojrzeli na zbliżającego się do nich pułkownika. - Obawia się, że IOA będzie chciało położyć na niej swoje zachłanne macki… Nawet za plecami SGC - dodał John.

\- Mogą tak? - zdziwił się Carson.

\- Według Woolseya tak. Pamiętaj doktorku, że bardzo dobrze zna ich metody działania. W końcu kiedyś był jednym z nich.

\- Teraz już pan o nim tak nie myśli, pułkowniku? - zapytał lekarz nieco podchwytliwie.

\- No cóż, wielokrotnie udowodnił już, że jest po naszej stronie, więc… jest już jednym z nas - skwitował najspokojniej w świecie.

\- A co zamierza w związku z Kate? - zainteresował się Beckett. - Trudno będzie ja odnaleźć, skoro została Biegaczem, a na dodatek szukają jej Wraith... Nawet jeśli wykorzystamy do tego celu program Rodneya lokalizujący częstotliwości nadajników podprzestrzennych…

\- Niekoniecznie - przerwał mu naukowiec, pstrykając palcami. - Mogę dopisać program, który wyodrębni nowe sygnatury i będzie je śledził.

\- To możliwe? - zapytał z wyraźnym zaintrygowaniem John.

\- Gdyby nie było, nie wspominałbym o tym.

\- Więc zrób to - polecił. - A ja uruchomię dodatkowo nasze stare źródło informacji.

\- To znaczy?

\- Woolsey polecił odmrozić Todda, żeby popytał wśród swoich - wyjaśnił, ruszając w kierunku wyjścia z laboratorium.

\- Nie wystarczy mój program?

\- Im więcej mamy możliwości, tym szybciej znajdziemy ta kobietę - skwitował i zniknął za rogiem, kierując się do najbliższego transportera.

Drzwi niewielkiego pomieszczenia rozsunęły się przed nim, a kiedy wszedł do środka, wybrał na ekranie miejsce docelowe, gdzie natychmiast przeniosła go wiązka światła.

Ten sektor miasta był niemal opustoszały. Mało kto tutaj przychodził. Czasami tylko pojawiali się tutaj naukowcy lub technicy, przeprowadzający kolejne analizy systemów. I on… chociaż sam nie miał pojęcia dlaczego to robi.

Może dlatego, że w głębi duszy zastanawiał się czasami nad sensem dalszego trzymania Wraith w komorze kriogenicznej, skoro już od kilku dobrych miesięcy są w Pegazie. A tam, wśród swoich, mógłby być o wiele bardziej przydatny dla Atlantydy… szczególnie po ostatnich doniesieniach o ponownym zjednoczeniu się Wraith. A przynajmniej sporej części z nich.

Wciąż bowiem uważany był za jednego z Dowódców Sojuszu młodej Królowej, w której rolę wcieliła się kiedyś Teyla. A bez wsparcia Todda, ich wpływ na działania owego Sojuszu może okazać się niewielki. O ile w ogóle będą mieli jeszcze coś do powiedzenia po tak długim czasie, stwierdził i podniósł jeden z pistoletów ogłuszających Lantean, leżący na półce obok komory.

John dobrze pamiętał w jakim stanie był Wraith, kiedy umieszczali go w tej lodówce i wolał nie ryzykować, że rzuci się na niego zaraz po przebudzeniu.

\- Odmrażaj go - odezwał się niespodziewanie za jego plecami Ronon. - Mam go na muszce.

Pułkownik spojrzał za siebie, aby zobaczyć Satedanina z uniesionym pistoletem.

\- Najpierw przełącz na ogłuszanie - odparł z nuta ironii. - …Ronon?

Mężczyzna skrzywił się, niezadowolony i równie niechętnie wykonał jego polecenie.

\- Tak lepiej. Pamiętaj, że potrzebny jest nam żywy - dodał i dotknął panelu kontrolnego komory kriogenicznej, uaktywniając proces wybudzania Wraith.

Delikatnie niebieska, przeźroczysta masa przypominająca bryłę lodu, zaczęła się cofać, odsłaniając coraz to większą cześć ciała Todda, aż w końcu zupełnie ustąpiła, uwalniając go ze swoich oków.

Dowódca mrugnął raz… a potem osunął się na podłogę, ledwie przytomny.

Sheppard i Dex stanęli nad nim, mierząc do niego ze swojej broni.

\- Witaj z powrotem… śpiąca królewno - parsknął pułkownik.


	17. Chapter 17

**Rozdział 17**

 ** _Kolejny świat - ten sam Wraith._**

 **W** rota aktywowały się i samotny dart wyłonił się z ich wnętrza, by wznieść się zaraz ku górze.

Kate spojrzała w bok, przez powłokę kokpitu, na rozciągające się w dole widoki: zniszczone miasto, przypominające architekturą początki dwudziestego wieku na Ziemi.

Kolejna ludzka społeczność obrócona w perzynę na wskutek ataku Wraith.

Może to i lepiej, pomyślała. Przynajmniej nie ściągnie nikomu na głowę Łowców.

Obniżyła lot, szukając dogodnego miejsca na lądowanie. Po chwili jej wzrok przekłuł niewielki rynek pomiędzy kamienicami. Był wystarczająco duży, aby mogła spokojnie na nim wylądować, a jednocześnie kawałek od wrót tak, aby w razie czyjegoś przybycia miała czas na reakcję.

Młody Łowca, który podążał jej śladem od kilku dni, był uparty i obawiała się, że niebawem może odnaleźć jej nowa kryjówkę. Zastanawiała się tylko kiedy dołączą do niego koledzy, namierzając ją dzięki urządzeniu wszczepionemu pod jej skórę. W prawdzie po ucieczce z planety szkoleniowej starała się wyłączyć lokalizator podprzestrzenny w ten sam sposób, w jaki zrobiła to z Thanisem… niestety ból okazał się być zbyt silny i szybko przerywała proces. Przyczepione do jej rdzenia kręgowego urządzenie zdawało się rozprowadzać wytworzone przez nią ładunki elektryczne po całym systemie nerwowym.

A silniejszy ładunek mógł nie tyle pozbawić ją przytomności, co zatrzymać akcję serca. Dlatego też po kilku próbach przestała. Jedynym pocieszeniem okazał się fakt, że urządzenie zaczęło działać wadliwie, ograniczając zasięg działania, lub czasami nawet wyłączając się na jakiś czas. Bransoleta, którą zabrała tamtemu Łowcy, okazała się być naprawdę przydatnym instrumentem w tej kwestii.

Mimo to, wciąż działający lokalizator, uniemożliwiał jej powrót do Vallen. To byłoby zbyt niebezpieczne dla mieszkańców miasteczka. Wciąż zastanawiała się tylko, czy zdołali przekonać Vi, iż jej zniknięcie nie jest próbą uniknięcia wywiązania się z ich umowy.

Zaczynała coraz bardziej żałować, że nie powiedziała o tym Miriam lub Mili…

Osadziła myśliwiec na brukowanym placu i wyłączyła osłonę kokpitu. Podmuch zimnego wiatru uzmysłowił jej, że pochmurny dzień to nie tyle załamanie pogody, co raczej pora roku - późna jesień lub wczesna wiosna, stwierdziła. Albo nawet łagodna zima.

Trudno było jej to stwierdzić nie znając tutejszego klimatu.

Rozejrzała się uważnie wokół. Jednak poza murami kamienic, kilkoma drzewami i ławkami nie było tutaj niczego, co mogłoby się jej przydać. Sięgnęła więc po urządzenie zawierające adresy wrót i wyskoczyła z maszyny. Wymontowała je z deski rozdzielczej myśliwca już pierwszego dnia.

Kształtem i wielkością przypominało urządzenie do przechowywania danych, które pamiętała z filmu, a dodatkowo łatwo można było je podłączyć do bransolety lokalizującej Łowców, wiec za każdym razem, kiedy opuszczała myśliwiec, zabierała je ze sobą. Bez niego wybieranie adresów wrót byłoby nie tylko loterią gdzie prowadzi tunel, ale także żmudnym procesem, podczas którego próbowałaby wybrać spośród wielu permutacji w ogóle działający adres.

Opuszczając wąska uliczkę miedzy kamienicami, wyszła na szeroką aleję, którą widziała wcześniej z góry. W prawdzie prowadziła bezpośrednio w kierunku rozległego placu, na którym stały wrota, jednak to właśnie tutaj znajdowało się to, czego szukała - sklepy. W prawdzie nie spodziewała się znaleźć w nich żywności, to jednak warte były ryzyka chociażby ze względu na fakt, iż mogły się tam znajdować rzeczy przydatne w jej ekwipunku… na przykład ubrania, pomyślała, zatrzymując się przed jedną ze sklepowych witryn.

Zajrzała ostrożnie do pomieszczenia. Było tylko częściowo splądrowane i na licznych półkach wciąż leżały różne rzeczy. Przechodząc obok długiej lady, przeciągnęła po niej palcem. Warstwa kurzu nie była grupa, a zatem to miejsce zostało zniszczone stosunkowo niedawno, co znacznie zwiększało jej szansę na znalezienie przydatnych przedmiotów. A może nawet żywności, uznała. Na tym etapie rozwoju mieszkańcy ten planety powinni być zdolni do wytwarzania zakonserwowanej żywności, pomyślała, przyglądając się temu, co znajdowało się na półkach.

Koszule, swetry, spodnie… a nawet coś co wyglądało na bieliznę. Wystarczyło tylko wyprać.

Po raz pierwszy od kilku dni natrafiła na coś naprawdę przydatnego. Poprzednie planety wydawały się być opustoszałe, a te, na których natrafiła na ludzkie osady, wolała od razu opuścić. Nie chciała ściągać tam Łowców nie wiedząc kiedy pojawi się ich więcej.

Rozejrzała się uważniej po pomieszczeniu, by wreszcie znaleźć to czego szukała: worek, do którego mogła spakować potrzebne rzeczy. Ku jej zadowoleniu był to najwyraźniej rodzaj plecaka, gdyż posiadał pojedynczy, skórzany pasek, który mogła swobodnie przewiesić przez ramię. Włożyła więc do niego odzież i wyszła. Musiała jeszcze znaleźć pożywienie i broń.

Szczególnie pożywienie, gdyż to, co znajdowała do tej pory, z ledwością jej wystarczało. Owoce były smaczne, ale nie dostarczały wystarczającej ilości energii. W prawdzie bulwy, które znalazła na poprzedniej planecie, były smaczne, ale dopiero po upieczeniu w ognisku. Na szczęście udało się jej tam także złowić dwie ryby, więc był to pierwszy porządny posiłek jaki zjadła, odkąd opuściła planetę szkoleniową. A to tylko dlatego, że użyła swoich zdolności telekinetycznych, wyrzucając w ten sposób zwierzęta na brzeg.

Po raz pierwszy w życiu musiała przyznać, że myliła się: jej zdolności okazały się być bardzo przydatne. Gdyby nie one, przypuszczalnie byłaby już martwa… lub w najlepszym przypadku ledwo żywa.

Z drugiej strony, gdyby nie te umiejętności, nie pozwalałaby sobie także na ryzyko, które do tej pory podejmowała, stwierdziła, wędrując chodnikiem i zaglądając do kolejnego sklepu. A mimo to w tej chwili naprawdę cieszyła się z ich posiadania. Dawały jej znacznie większą nadzieję na wyjście z tej opresji w jednym kawałku, pomyślała i nagle zatrzymała się.

W końcu natknąć się na to, czego szukała: żywność. A przynajmniej taka miała nadzieję, kiedy zobaczyła w kolejnym pomieszczeniu porozrzucane pudełka różnej wielkości oraz coś, co wyglądało na puszki. Przykucnęła i podniosła jedną z nich. Zniszczona naklejka wskazywała na zawartość: rodzaj fasoli, uznała, przyglądając się obrazkowi.

Niestety, w przeciwieństwie do puszek, pudełka okazały się być bezużyteczne. To, co się w nich wcześniej znajdowało, zdążyło już spleśnieć.

Rozejrzała się bacznie wokół. Ktoś najwyraźniej splądrował to miejsce dosyć dokładnie, jednak wciąż pozostało tam jeszcze sporo rzeczy. A ona miała nadzieje, że będą zdatne do spożycia.

Weszła głębiej do sklepu. Gdzieś w kącie leżał rozerwany worek, z którego wysypały się jakieś nasiona. Przyjrzała się im uważniej. Przypominały ziarenka ryżu, chociaż były trzykrotnie większe. Zgarnęła je więc z powrotem do worka i włożyła całość do kolejnego, pustego, po czym ruszyła dalej.

Ale sklep skończył się, nie oferując jej niczego poza kilkoma puszkami fasoli i workiem ryżu - chociaż w obecnej sytuacji było to dla niej jak błogosławieństwo. Te niewielkie zapasy spokojnie wystarczą jej na kilka dni, uznała. Może nawet na tydzień, jeśli nie będzie traciła zbyt wiele energii i mądrze nimi zagospodaruje. A także urozmaici dietę owocami i rybami.

Zatrzymała się przed drzwiami na tyłach pomieszczenia i otworzyła je ostrożnie. Znajdował się tam rodzaj zaplecza, w tym spory magazynek pełen półek z zakonserwowana żywnością. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko na ten widok. Gdyby mogła tutaj pozostać dłużej, z pewnością nie umarłaby z głodu. Niestety wcześniej czy później Łowcy ponownie trafią na jej ślad, dlatego będzie musiała spakować do myśliwca tyle rzeczy ile tylko zdoła, stwierdziła i spojrzała przez szybę w kolejnych drzwiach. Tym razem prowadziły na zewnątrz budynku. Stanęła w progu.

Otoczony z każdej strony murami kamienic ganek wydawał się być na tyle duży, aby pomieścić myśliwiec Wraith… o ile zdoła nim wylądować pionowo bez uszkodzenia czegokolwiek, pomyślała z nuta pesymizmu. Nie była zbyt dobrym pilotem, a ten manewr z pewnością wymagał sporej precyzji.

Nie. Nie będzie ryzykowała, uznała. Wyląduje na ulicy i tam przeniesie zapasy. Tak będzie rozsądniej, dodała w myślach i ruszyła z powrotem przez sklep. Po drodze, z drugiej strony ulicy, widziała jakieś narzędzia w jednej ze sklepowych witryn. Może znajdzie tam także coś, co posłuży jej za broń.

Pistolet ogłuszający był w prawdzie przydatny, ale będzie także potrzebowała czegoś ostrego. Tak na wszelki wypadek. Nie miała pewności jak długo potrwa jeszcze ta cała gonitwa po planetach… i przede wszystkim jak długo jej myśliwiec będzie przydatny. Musiała więc zgromadzić już teraz, kiedy miała ku temu okazję, jak najwięcej przydatnych rzeczy.

Większość przedmiotów z sklepie z narzędziami przypominała jej te, jakich używano na Ziemi w przydomowych ogródkach. W końcu jednak znalazła coś, co z pewnością wyglądało jak noże… chociaż niekoniecznie musiały służyć do obrony.

Zabrała kilka z nich, różnej wielkości i już chciała opuścić pomieszczenie, kiedy na tyłach rozległ się brzdęk metalu upadającego na kamienna posadzkę sklepu. Znieruchomiała. Nie widziała tutaj żadnych stworzeń, które mogłyby niechcący zrzucić coś z półek.

Sięgnęła po swój pistolet i najciszej jak potrafiła ruszyła ostrożnie w kierunku zaplecza.

Znów zamarła w bezruchu, kiedy wahadłowe drzwi drgnęły i skryła się za najbliższym regałem. Ktoś wszedł do pomieszczenia. Początkowo nie była w stanie zobaczyć kto to, ale po chwili intruz wszedł w zasięg jej pola widzenia - to było dziecko. Dziewczynka miała nie więcej niż dziesięć lat i ubrana była w lekko podniszczone już rzeczy.

Jej uwagę szybko przykuł worek, który Harrigan pozostawiła na podłodze, szukając broni. Dziewczynka zajrzała z zainteresowaniem do środka.

\- Zostaw. To nie twoje - odezwał się nagle ponury, kobiecy głos.

Dziecko aż podskoczyło i podniosła go raptownie, spoglądając z przerażeniem na wyłaniającą się z cienia kobietę… mierzącą do niej z broni.

\- Jesteś sama? - spytała Kate, bacznie obserwując kątem oka zarówno wejście, jak i tylne drzwi.

Dziewczynka nie zdążyła jednak odpowiedzieć. Uprzedził ją głos dobiegający z zaplecza:

\- Tara?... Ile razy ci mówiłem, żebyś się nie oddalała - powiedział chłopak, wchodząc do pomieszczenia, by zatrzymać się zaraz za progiem na widok broni.

Podniósł szybko ręce, zerkając jednocześnie na siostrę, równie wystraszona co on.

Miał może z szesnaście lat, stwierdziła Kate, przyglądając mu się bacznie. I równie podniszczoną odzież.

\- Proszę. My nic nie mamy - powiedział po chwili, wciąż zerkając na dziewczynkę.

Kobieta jeszcze przez chwilę trzymała broń, po czym opuściła powoli i wsunęła ją za pasek. Chłopak odetchnął z wyraźna ulgą, a jego siostra podbiegła do niego.

Harrigan bez słowa wzięła swoją torbę i wyjrzała na zewnątrz, rozglądając się uważnie. Skoro tych dwoje tutaj jest, w pobliżu może być ich więcej, stwierdziła.

\- Jesteś z klanu znad rzeki? - spytał nagle chłopak.

Spojrzała na niego ponuro.

\- Jesteś dorosła.

\- No i?

\- Tylko w tym klanie są dorośli.

\- Wiec może powinniście się do nich przyłączyć - mruknęła jakby od niechcenia, znów rozglądając się po okolicy.

\- Oni są źli - wtrąciła dziewczynka. - Kradną nam jedzenie.

\- Typowo ludzka mentalność - wymamrotała zdegustowana. - Zamiast połączyć siły, to jeszcze się mordują nawzajem - dodała i nagle spojrzała na nich ponownie. - Ten magazyn z żywnością kilka sklepów dalej jest wasz?

\- Tak… Zbieraliśmy te rzeczy przez ostatnie kilka dni - wyjaśnił chłopak. - Klan znad rzeki nie przychodzi już do miasta. Chyba uznali, że już nic tutaj nie ma.

\- Albo stwierdzili, że przebywanie zbyt blisko wrót może być niebezpieczne - odparła.

\- Wrót?

\- Bramy Przodków… Czy jak to tutaj nazywacie… Dawno temu zaatakowali was Wraith? - spytała z ciekawości.

\- Na początku lata… Nie jesteś stąd, prawda? - zdziwił się.

\- Nie… Jestem Biegaczem.

\- Kto to? - rzuciła Tara.

Kobieta spojrzała na nią.

\- Znasz zabawę w chowanego? Kilka osób się ukrywa a jedna ich szuka?

\- Tak…

\- To właśnie robię? Ja się ukrywam, a Wraith próbują mnie znaleźć.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Polują na nią - wtrącił chłopak. - Jak tata w lesie na zwierzynę.

\- Ale dlaczego?

\- Bo uważają to za fajna zabawę - mruknęła. - Tak jak ludzie polowanie na zwierzęta - dodała ponurym tonem i wyszła na zewnątrz, by skierować się w stronę placu, na którym pozostawiła myśliwiec.

Rodzeństwo spojrzało na siebie, po czym pobiegło za kobietą.

\- Zaczekaj! - zawołał chłopak. - Nie idź tam. Widzieliśmy niedaleko maszynę Wraith… Dlatego się schowaliśmy.

\- Jest moja.

\- Potrafisz nią latać? - spytał zaskoczony i jednocześnie z entuzjazmem w głosie. - Ukradłaś maszynę Wraith?... Dlatego cię ścigają?

\- Nie. Zabrałam ją, ponieważ na mnie polowali.

\- Przechytrzyłaś ich - dodał zadowolony.

\- Chwilowo. Ale obawiam się, że prędzej czy później i tak mnie znajdą.

\- Możesz zostać tutaj - wtrąciła dziewczynka. - Mamy wiele kryjówek.

\- To nie pomoże.

\- Dlaczego?

Harrigan przewróciła oczyma, lekko poirytowana tym całym… przesłuchaniem.

\- Ponieważ wszczepili mi pod skórę urządzenie, które pomaga im mnie znaleźć.

\- A nie możesz go wyjąc? Widziałam kiedyś, jak wyciągali naszemu sąsiadowi robaka spod skóry. Tata mówił, że to dlatego, że pan Ilamin chodził po bagnach, a tam jest pełno paskudnych robali.

\- Tego urządzenia nie da się tak łatwo wyciągnąć.

\- Dlaczego?

Kate warknęła cicho pod nosem.

\- Ponieważ jest zbyt głęboko.

\- A próbowałaś?

\- Tak - fuknęła.

Na chwilę zapadła cisza, kiedy skręcili w uliczke prowadzącą na plac, gdzie kobieta pozostawiła swój myśliwiec.

\- Jak się nazywasz? - spytała znowu po chwili dziewczynka.

\- Kate.

\- Hmm, ładnie - stwierdziła mała. - Ja jestem Tara a to mój brat, Helios… Gdzie mieszkałaś wcześniej?

\- Na bardzo odległej planecie.

\- Ją także zniszczyli Wraith?

\- Nie.

\- Naszych rodziców zabrali Wraith podczas ataku. Jak prawie wszystkich dorosłych. Zostawili tylko dzieci… Masz dzieci?

\- Nie - niemal warknęła, z trudem powstrzymując swoja irytację jej ciągłymi pytaniami.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Ponieważ zadają mnóstwo głupich pytań… tak jak ty - fuknęła.

\- Tara, przestań - skarcił ją półszeptem brat.

\- No co? Ja tylko... - zaczęła nieco urażona dziewczynka, ale nie zdążyła dokończyć, wpadając na kobietę.

Rodzeństwo spojrzało zaskoczone na Harrigan.

\- Czy wcześniej tez stały tutaj dwie maszyny Wraith? - spytała nagle.

\- Nie. Tylko jedna - odparł chłopak i zerknął ponad nią na plac.

Na przeciwległym jego końcu zobaczył to, co tak zaniepokoiła ich nową znajomą: dwie latające maszyny, jedna obok drugiej. Obie były puste.

\- Schowajcie się gdzieś i bądźcie cicho - poleciła szeptem, jakby nawet jej głos miał zdradzić ich obecność, badając jednocześnie uważnie wzrokiem cała okolicę.

Wciąż stali w uliczce prowadzącej na plac, więc istniała spora szansa, że pilot drugiego myśliwca jeszcze ich nie zauważył… a przynajmniej dzieciaków, pomyślała, gdyż ją Łowca mógł już dawno zlokalizować na swoim urządzeniu.

Tylko dlaczego nie słyszała dźwięku silnika? Czyżby istniał jednak jakiś sposób na jego wyciszenie i bezgłośne latanie myśliwcem Wraith?

Rodzeństwo otworzyło najbliższe drzwi, kryjąc się wewnątrz budynku. Harrigan odłożyła natomiast swój pakunek i ostrożnie wyszła na plac. Chciała sprawdzić czy Wraith jest gdzieś w pobliżu i czy zdoła dotrzeć do myśliwca zanim on odkryje jej obecność. Nie uszła jednak daleko, kiedy zza jednej z ozdobnych kolumn stojącej po prawej strony kamienicy, wystrzelił energetyczny pocisk. A za nim kolejny.

Kate skuliła się, by uniknąć trafienia i ruszyła biegiem w uliczkę z prawej. W tej chwili znajdowała się bliżej niej, niż ta, z której przyszła. Kątem oka dostrzegła jednak jeszcze Wraith, który ruszył za nią w pościg - jej nieustępliwy cień, podążający za nią od samego początku.

Po kilku metrach ponownie skręciła w prawo, w jeszcze węższą uliczkę, by zatrzymać się tuż za rogiem i przylgnąć do ściany. Miała nadzieję, że jej prześladowca nie spojrzy na urządzenie tropiące, aby to zauważyć. A jeśli nawet, to i tak planowała od razu ogłuszyć go elektrycznymi wyładowaniami, które właśnie zaczęła tworzyć wokół swoich dłoni. Nie miała najmniejszej ochoty tracić niepotrzebnie czasu i sił na gonitwę z Wraith po tutejszych uliczkach.

Odgłos zbliżających się pospiesznie kroków był coraz to bliżej, lecz po chwili nagle zwolnił.

Losthpat podniósł wyżej swój pistolet, zerkając szybko na urządzenie na jego przedramieniu i uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Niewielka kropka na ekranie znajdowała się tuż za rogiem. Ludzka samica jest najwyraźniej bardzo naiwna, jeśli sądzi, że zdoła go zaskoczyć i pokonać w walce wręcz, pomyślał z ironią.

I wtedy coś nagle błysnęło na wysokości jego pasa, a jego ciało oplotła sieć elektrycznych wyładowań, powodując niekontrolowane konwulsje. Pistolet wypadł z jego bezwładnej dłoni i upadł na brukowaną ziemię, podobnie jak chwilę później on sam. Przenikliwy, nieprzyjemny ból przeszywający jego ciało powodował, że nie był w stanie kontrolować własnych ruchów, które wykonywał teraz w bardzo niezdarny sposób.

Nie miał pojęcia czego użyła ta ludzka samica, ale z pewnością nie był to pistolet ogłuszający. Zbyt dobrze

znał jego działanie i z pewnością nie spowodowałby u niego takiego stanu po jednym strzale, jak te elektryczne wyładowania.

Ktoś stanął nad nim, a potem przykucnął tuż obok niego.

Spojrzał w górę. Młoda, ludzka samica o długich, ciemnobrązowych włosach związanych niezgrabnie z tyłu głowy, przyglądała mu się uważnie przez chwilę. Jednak tym razem wyraz jej twarzy był łagodny, wręcz obojętny, bez krzty ironii, którą dostrzegał do tej pory. Po prostu patrzyła na niego bez jakichkolwiek emocji, jakby próbowała odgadnąć jego myśli.

\- Jesteś strasznie uparty, wiesz o tym?... Lostpath…

Na dźwięk własnego imienia padającego z jej ust młody oficer otworzył szeroko oczy z niedowierzania.

\- Czasami to zaleta… Ale czasami także wada - ciągnęła spokojnie. - Ponieważ może wpędzić cię w poważne tarapaty… To już kolejny świat na którym na siebie wpadamy… Nie znudziło ci się jeszcze?

\- Przez ciebie… okryłem się hańbą… w oczach mojego Dowódcy - wysyczał z pewnym trudem.

Wciąż był cały odrętwiały, w tym i jego język.

\- Nie trzeba było wymyślać głupich zabaw z polowaniem na mnie - skwitowała ironicznie i nagle zmrużyła oczy, wpatrując się w niego intensywniej. - Jesteś tutaj sam?

Wraith zmarszczył nieco czoło, spoglądając na nią z pewnym niedowierzaniem. Jej słowa dziwnie rozbrzmiały w jego głowie sprawiając, iż poczuł przymus odpowiedzenia jej na to pytanie.

\- Czy jesteś tutaj sam, Wraith? - powtórzyła, a jej głos jeszcze intensywniej przeszył jego umysł.

Nie był pewien czy to efekt elektrycznych wyładowań, których skutki wciąż odczuwał, czy tez coś innego, ale nie był w stanie powstrzymać się od wypowiedzenia tego krótkiego słowa: "Tak".

Ale jeśli to nie efekt chwilowej dezorientacji, to co w takim razie, pomyślał. Przecież nie mogła używać tego samego telepatycznego przymusu, co Wraith. Była tylko człowiekiem…

Harrigan spojrzała nagle w głąb uliczki.

\- Kazałam się wam ukryć - rzuciła oschle.

Dwójka rodzeństwa zwolniła, widząc jej niezadowolenie.

\- Widziałem jak za tobą biegnie, więc uznałem, że go odciągasz i jest już bezpiecznie - powiedział Helios i podniósł nieco wyżej worek, który trzymał w ręce. - Znalazłem twoje rzeczy. Chciałem zanieść je do twojej latającej maszyny, kiedy cię zauważyliśmy… Zabijesz go? - spytał, gestem głowy wskazując na Wraith.

\- Nie - niemal mruknęła, wciąż niezbyt zadowolona z ich obecności i podniosła się, aby zabrać od chłopca swój worek. - I wciąż nie jest tu bezpiecznie…

Jakby na potwierdzenie jej słów ponad budynkami rozległ się znajomy, nieco niski dźwięk, a po chwili na niebie pojawiły się równie znajomy kształt.

Kobieta warknęła cicho pod nosem i podniosła się, wciąż starając się śledzić wzrokiem myśliwiec, który właśnie zaczął nawracać… a potem nagle otworzył ogień.

Energetyczne pociski trafiły gdzieś w pobliski plac. Ponad budynkami rozległ się huk podwójnej eksplozji i chwile później ku niebu wzbiły się dwa gęste kłęby dymu.

\- Ukryjcie się i nie wychodźcie aż do jutra - rzuciła i spojrzała surowo na rodzeństwo. - Zrozumiano?

\- Tak - przytaknął wystraszony chłopak, po czym chwycił siostrę za ręke i pociągnął ją za sobą dalej w głąb uliczki.

Kate spoglądała za nimi, aż nie zniknęli wewnątrz jednego z budynków, po czym rzuciła wściekłe spojrzenie młodemu Wraith.

\- Okłamałeś mnie - warknęła, wyraźnie zła, a wokół jej dłoni ponownie pojawiły się elektryczne wyładowania, by szybko nabrać na intensywności.

Na ten widok Lostpath otworzył szeroko oczy z niedowierzania… i strachu. Teraz zrozumiał w jaki sposób ogłuszyła go ludzka samica. Teraz, jak i na tamtej planecie, kiedy nagle stracił przytomność. A to oznaczało, że była w stanie kontrolować natężenie tych wyładowań. Przez jego umysł przemknęła szybka wizja tego, co mogła z nim teraz zrobić za ich pomocą.

Pokręcił przecząco głowa na tyle energicznie, na ile był w stanie.

\- Nie… Oni nie są z mojego hive - odpowiedział, wciąż jeszcze z pewnym trudem.

\- Konkurencja? - niemal parsknęła.

\- Mój Dowódca zaproponował im wspólne Łowy… na ciebie… Samica Biegacz to rzadkość…

\- Czuje się prawie zaszczycona - zadrwiła i już chciała wystrzelić do niego elektryczne ładunki, kiedy nagle Wraith znów potrzasnął przecząco głową.

\- Nie!… Zaczekaj - rzucił, uważnie obserwując każdy jej najmniejszy ruch. - Jeśli mnie znajdą, zabiją mnie.

\- Przecież współpracujecie.

\- Mój Dowódca kazał mi wracać… Ale ja nie posłuchałem… Chciałem cię złapać… dla niego… Miałby lepsze argumenty w negocjacjach… Nasze żerowiska są niemal wyczerpane, a ich nie.

\- Ach rozumiem. Miałam być zapłatą za wasze żarcie? - zadrwiła.

\- Tak.

\- I to ma mnie powstrzymać przed ogłuszeniem cię? - parsknęła.

\- Uwierz mi, że wolałabyś umrzeć niż dać się im schwytać żywcem.

Kate spojrzała na chwilę ponownie na wciąż unoszący się ku niebu dym, jakby zastanawiając się nad czymś, po czym przeniosła wzrok na Wraith i uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- Dzięki za informacje - powiedziała i nagle wyprostowała palce dłoni.

Energetyczne wyładowania pomknęły wprost ku młodemu oficerowi, znów powodując u niego konwulsje, a potem wszystko uspokoiło się.

Kobieta chwyciła lezący na ziemi worek, zakładając go sobie na ramię i już chciała ruszyć dalej, kiedy nagle zawahała się. Spojrzała na nieprzytomnego Wraith i wetchnęła ciężko, krzywiąc usta w grymasie niezadowolenia.

\- _Miękka jesteś, Harrigan… A to wszystko dlatego, że lubisz Wraith_ \- zganiła samą siebie po polsku i chwyciła Lostpath za ramiona, ciągnąc go w kierunku najbliższych drzwi do kamienicy. - _Ciężki jest, skubaniec_ \- jęknęła po drodze.

Pomieszczenie było stosunkowo wąskie i podłużne, najwyraźniej stanowiąc klatkę schodową budynku, pomyślała, rozglądając się wokół, gdy nagle jej uwagę przykuły niewielkie drzwiczki zabarykadowane skrzynią. Odsunęła ją i otworzyła wnękę pod schodami. Była wystarczająca aby pomieścić nieprzytomnego Wraith. Wepchnęła go więc do środka z pewnym trudem i ponownie zasunęła drzwiczki skrzynią.

Niestety na zakurzonej podłodze pozostały ślady tej operacji.

Wyciągnęła nieco przed siebie rękę i po krótkiej chwili nad podłoga pojawiła się miniaturowa trąba powietrzna, zgarniająca za sobą cały pył.

Harrigan wycofała się z pomieszczenia, ostrożnie wyglądając na zewnątrz, w kierunku placu. Zacisnęła zęby, niezadowolona, widząc w oddali dwójkę Łowców. Tracąc czas na ukrycie Lostpath straciła cenne minuty na własna ucieczkę.

Nie mając innego wyboru, skryła się ponownie w klatce kamienicy. Na szczęście posiadała drugie wyjście, na niewielki placyk, ułatwiając jej ucieczkę.

Opuściła dłoń i w tej samej chwili wir zniknął a kurz opadł z powrotem na podłogę. Przebiegła przez pomieszczenie, pozostawiając za sobą ślady i wybiegła na ganek, by następnie wbiec do budynku naprzeciwko.

Jeśli ten był zbudowany na tej samej zasadzie, co poprzedni, powinna wydostać się z niego wprost na kolejna uliczkę.


	18. Chapter 18

**Rozdział 18**

 ** _Łowcy i zwierzyna -_** ** _część 2._**

 **Z** nów źle oceniła sytuację.

Do tej pory sądziła, że ciągła ucieczka przed Lostpath była trudna - myliła się.

To był dopiero przedsmak prawdziwego życia Biegacza.

Tak samo jak ucieczka z planety, na której pozostawiła młodego Wraith ukrytego we wnęce pod schodami…

Przedostanie się przez budynki bliżej placu, na którym stały wrota, było w prawdzie dobrym pomysłem, jednak nie na długo.

Początkowo Łowcy wydawali się być zdezorientowani faktem, iż według odczytów z urządzeń namierzających ich zdobycz znajdowała się blisko… a mimo to nie widzieli jej. Szybko jednak zorientowali się dlaczego i kilku z nich rozpoczęło pościg po wnętrzach kamienic, podczas gdy pozostali ruszyli uliczkami, by odciąć jej drogę na zewnątrz.

Dwóch pierwszych udało się jej szybko ogłuszyć - znikając im z pola widzenia za rogiem, wbiegła na schody i zanim ci zrozumieli co się stało, Harrigan skierowała na nich z góry swoje elektryczny wyładowania. Padli natychmiast nieprzytomni na ziemię, a ona ruszyła dalej… niestety tylko po to, aby w uliczce wpaść na kolejnego Wraith.

W zasadzie pamięta tylko, jak wybiegała z kamienicy i nagle coś uderzyło w nią, rzucając na przeciwległa ścianę. Osunęła się na ziemię obolała i nieco oszołomiona, by kątem oka dostrzec zbliżające się czarne buty. Spojrzała wyżej, ale zanim zdążyła zareagować, Łowca złapał ją za gardło i bez wysiłku podniósł do góry. Był wyższy od niej. Zawisła tuż nad brukowana nawierzchnią, chwytając jego ramię w niezgrabnej próbie uwolnienia się z uścisku.

Łowca uśmiechnął się szyderczo… a potem nagle otworzył szeroko oczy z zaskoczenia, kiedy całe jego ciało przeszyły elektryczne wyładowania. Niemal ryknął gardłowo z bólu i odruchowo puścił swoja zdobyć. Kate upadła, by zaraz potem wytworzyła kolejna serię wyładowań. Tym razem znacznie silniejszą, która ogłuszyła napastnika. Tej runął bezwładnie na ziemię. Nie zastanawiając się, ruszyła biegiem dalej, chociaż jej ciało wciąż odczuwało skutki nie tylko uderzenia, ale także jej własnych ładunków elektrycznych. W tamtej chwili nie miała jednak wyjścia. Ten sposób był najszybszy i najbardziej pewny, aby uwolnić się z uścisku Wraith.

Niestety, kiedy wybiegła z ostatniego budynku, stało się oczywiste, że nie ma już dokąd uciec. Przed nią rozciągał się już tylko spory, brukowany plac, a na nim niewielka fontanna i gwiezdne wrota.

Cofnęła się szybko i przylgnęła do ściany, nasłuchując odległych wciąż jeszcze odgłosów zbliżających się szybko kroków - zarówno tych w korytarzu jak i tych rozchodzących się echem po wąskich uliczkach. A ponad tym wszystkich rozbrzmiewał dźwięk silników darta.

Oddychając szybko, zasapana, rozejrzała się nerwowo wokół, stojąc pod kolumnadą i wyczekując pojawienia się Łowców. Próbowała szybko wymyślić jakiś plan, jednak Wraith było zbyt wielu, a przed nią rozciągała się już tylko otwarta przestrzeń. Poza tym jedyną bronią jaką posiadała, były jej zdolności, stwierdzał z nuta pesymizmu… i nagle doznała olśnienia.

W prawdzie nigdy tego nie próbowała, ale gdyby udało się jej skumulować wystarczająco dużo energii, aby wytworzyć silne wyładowania elektryczne, mogłaby jednocześnie skierować je na wszystkich Łowców. A być może nawet na krążący w górze myśliwiec, uznała. Musiała tylko znaleźć dogodne miejsce, w które mogłaby zwabić cały ten pościg, pomyślała i wtedy jej wzrok zatrzymał się na niewielkiej fontannie znajdującej się w połowie drogi do wrót.

Nie zastanawiając się dłużej, zerwała się z miejsca, biegnąc co sił w tamtym kierunku… tak samo zresztą jak kilku Wraith, którzy właśnie wybiegli z dwóch różnych uliczek, a zaraz potem ci, którzy ścigali ją korytarzami kamienic.

Dobiegając do fontanny, skryła się za nią szybko, kończąc magazynowanie energii, które rozpoczęła już po drodze. Bladoniebieskie kule szybko rozrosły się w jej dłoniach. Nigdy wcześniej nie tworzyła ich tak dużych i szybko zdała sobie sprawę, że utrzymanie tej ilości energii w tym stanie wymaga sporo więcej wysiłku i skupienia niż zazwyczaj.

Szybko zerknęła przez ramię w kierunku Łowców. Właśnie dobiegli do fontanny, zwalniając i zaczynając podchodzić do swojej zwierzyny z dwóch stron. Kate przymknęła na moment oczy, wzięła głęboki wdech i nagle odwróciła się, wstając jednocześnie, by wyrzucić przed siebie nieco rozpostarte ramiona. Kule energii błyskawicznie przeobraziły się w elektryczne wyładowania, które niczym błyskawice pomknęły wprost ku grupie Wraith.

Siła uderzenia wyrzuciła wszystkich w górę, a ładunki przeszyły ich ciała. Upadli dopiero kilkanaście metrów dalej, a do nozdrzy kobiety wdarł się swąd przypalonych ciał, z których unosiły się niewielkie chmury dymu.

Podobnie zresztą jak z jednego z myśliwców, który przelatując w tym właśnie czasie ponad obława, przyciągnął jedno z potężnych wyładowań. Uszkodzona maszyna chwiejnie pomknęła dalej.

Harrigan opadła na ziemię. Czuła się otępiała, a świat wokół zdawał się wirować. Próbowała się skupić, jednak na niewiele to pomogło. Nie zwróciła nawet zbytniej uwagi na huk eksplozji, kiedy uszkodzona maszyna zderzyła się z budynkami na drugim końcu placu.

Coś mokrego spłynęło na jej usta. Dotknęła ich palcami, by sprawdzić co to takiego - to była jej własna krew spływająca z nosa.

\- _Cholera_ \- wymamrotała po polsku i oparła głowę na ramionach ułożonych na murku fontanny.

Siedziała tak długie minuty, wciąż czując się jak po wielkim wysiłku fizycznym. Walące mocno serce powoli wracało do normy, lecz krew w jej głowie wciąż pulsowała, powodując zawroty i ból.

W końcu wstała jednak i wciąż jeszcze nieco oszołomiona, ruszyła w kierunku wrót. Bała się, że mogą przybyć kolejni Łowcy, lub któryś z tych tutaj zdoła się zregenerować. A wtedy mogła by nie być w stanie bronić się już więcej. Z trudem utrzymywała się na nogach, a co dopiero gdyby ponownie miała wytworzyć elektryczne wyładowania.

Sięgnęła więc tylko szybko po urządzenie z myśliwca Wraith ze spisem światów i wybrała adres.

.

.

 **"…** **C** hłopiec poruszał płynnie długim kijem, zadając nim prowizoryczne ciosy w różnych kierunkach. Ćwiczył pilnie co, czego do tej pory się nauczył.

Plaża była zupełnie pusta i z dala od zabudowań. Delikatny powiew morskiej bryzy potargał ponownie sięgające ramion białe włosy spięte częściowo z tyłu głowy. Ale on nie zwracał na to uwagi. Musiał dużo ćwiczyć, aby pewnego dnia stać się równie dobrym Blade jak jego ojciec. To było jego postanowienie.

Niedawno skończył dziesięć lat i był wystarczająco duży, aby obrać sobie kierunek… Szczególnie, że nauki ścisłe nie były jego mocną stroną.

Ktoś zatrzymał się za nim, rzucając długi cień. Chłopiec zatrzymał się i spojrzał za siebie. Wysoki Wraith w czarnym płaszczu przyglądał mu się uważnie. Jego białe włosy spięte w cienkie dredy, związane były z tyłu rzemieniem, sięgając pasa. Prawa stronę jego twarzy zdobił niewielki, tatuaż przywodzący nieco na myśl oko.

\- A ty wciąż ćwiczysz - rzucił lekko rozbawiony.

\- Muszę, jeśli chcę być tak dobry jak mój ojciec - oznajmił.

\- Dobry wojownik wie także kiedy należy odpoczywać.

Chłopiec spuścił na moment wzrok.

\- Ale ja muszę… Nie chcę, żeby Królowa był mną rozczarowana i gniewała się na ojca - powiedział niechętnie.

\- A powiedziała coś takiego?

\- Nie, ale… Kilka dni temu była zła na innego oficera, że jego syn to nieudacznik…

\- Ah, rozumiem.

\- Dlatego właśnie muszę dużo ćwiczyć - wyjaśnił. - To moje postanowienie.

\- A lubisz to? - zainteresował się Wraith.

Chłopiec wzruszył obojętnie ramionami.

\- Nie wiem - niemal mruknął. - Chyba tak.

\- Może więc najpierw powinieneś znaleźć to co naprawdę lubisz? Odnaleźć własną ścieżkę, a nie kierować się tym, czego oczekują od ciebie inni… Dopiero wtedy będziesz w tym naprawdę dobry.

\- To dlatego zostałeś Vocatorem, wujku? Bo lubisz nadawać imiona?

Starszy Wraith uśmiechnął się, rozbawiony.

\- Nie zupełnie… To mój dodatkowy dar… Na co dzień jestem Nawigatorem.

Dziesięciolatek spojrzał wprost na niego, jakby zastanawiając się nad czymś przez moment.

\- Ale jako Vocator też wskazujesz kierunek - zauważył. - Odkrywasz przyszłość każdego dziecka.

\- Po części to prawda - przyznał.

\- A jaki jest mój kierunek? - zainteresował się.

\- Twój kierunek?... Zanim go odnajdziesz, kilka razy zabłądzisz na ścieżkach życia… Ale kiedy pewnego dnia sytuacja wyda ci się beznadziejna, w końcu trafisz na prawidłową drogę… Pomoże ci w tym światło, które napotkasz - oznajmił tajemniczo i położył dłoń na jego policzku. - Pamiętaj wtedy: idź za światłem, zaufaj mu… Ono cię poprowadzi.

\- Nie rozumiem, wujku - niemal jęknął. - Jakie światło?

\- To samo, które od początku nad nami czuwa… Światło Avatara **…** **"**

.

 **…** **L** ostpath otworzył gwałtownie oczy, które zalśniły lekko w ciemnym pomieszczeniu.

Rozejrzał się szybko i próbował wstać, jednak schowek okazał się zbyt niski. Uderzył głową o sufit i jęknął. Niewielka szpara pozwoliła mu jednak zlokalizować wyjście. Pchnął ściankę, lecz coś blokowało drzwiczki na zewnątrz. Uderzył więc w nie bokiem ciała. Do jego uszu dobiegł odgłos przesuwającej z oporem po podłodze skrzyni. Ale mimo wszystko przyniosło to pożądany efekt: drzwiczki otworzyły się nieco. Powtórzył czynność, tym razem z większą siłą i w końcu wygrzebał się z wnęki.

A potem zaczął nasłuchiwać… bezskutecznie. Wokół panowała martwa cisza.

Ruszył więc w kierunku wrót. Najwyraźniej Łowcy opuścili już ta planetę, pomyślał. Jakież jednak było jego zaskoczenie, kiedy docierając do placu dostrzegł unoszący się ku niebu dym z roztrzaskanego na budynku myśliwca, a na ziemi leżące ciała.

Zatrzymał się nad nimi, przyglądając się uważnie. Każdy z Wraith miał wypaloną na piersi sporą ranę, a w pobliżu wciąż unosił się lekki swąd przypalonych ciał. Cokolwiek się tutaj stało, musiało rozegrać się stosunkowo niedawno, uznał i spojrzał w kierunku wrót.

\- Kim ty jesteś, człowieku? - mruknął sam do siebie i ruszył dalej, aby opuścić ta planetę.

.

.

 **W** rota w sali na Atlantydzie aktywowały się i zebrane w centrum kontroli osoby oczekiwały tego, co miało nastąpić później.

\- Odbieram transmisję audio-video, sir - powiedziała Amelia, spoglądając na Woolseya.

\- Przełącz na ekran - poprosił mężczyzna i odwrócił się w stronę monitora.

Urządzenie zamigotało, a ich oczom ukazała się znajoma twarz.

\- Zebrałem interesujące was informacje - oznajmił spokojnie Wraith, stojąc na pokładzie swojego statku.

\- Wreszcie - odezwał się z tyłu Sheppard. - Co tak długo?

\- Musiałem zasięgnąć informacji w kilku źródłach - odparł. - I tak, jak przypuszczałem: sprawa jest skomplikowana…

\- Tak, wiemy. Wraith który trzyma naszego naukowca nie przepada za tym, który poluje na Harrigan… Powiedz nam coś czego nie wiemy. Na przykład jak odzyskać doktor Lecyńską?

\- Leszczyńską - poprawił go cicho z tyłu Zelenka.

Pułkownik spojrzał na niego.

\- Czy wszyscy w waszym rejonie Europy muszą mieć takie skomplikowane nazwiska? - spytał i zanim naukowiec zdążył mu odpowiedzieć, oficer znów spojrzał na Todda. - No więc?

\- Sprawa jest o tyle skomplikowana, że w Łowach biorą udział dwa hive - wyjaśnił, wciąż ze stoickim spokojem Starburst. - Ale jeśli zdołacie schwytać tą samicę przed nimi, pomogę wam w wymianie jej na waszego naukowca, a tym samym w uniknięciu niepotrzebnych… komplikacji… Domyślam się, że doktor McKay zdołał już namierzyć nadajnik Biegacza?

\- Tak - przyznał John. - Nurtuje mnie natomiast inna kwestia: co ty na tym zyskasz? Znając cię, nie odezwałby się, gdybyś nie miał w tym żadnego interesu.

\- Powiedzmy, że wciąż dostrzegam pewne pozytywne strony współpracy z wami. A skoro jesteście już zamieszani w tą sprawę, to wcześniej czy później nasze drogi i tak by się znów skrzyżowały… Poza tym ciekawi mnie dlaczego wszyscy tak bardzo interesują się tą samicą.

\- …Sporo wie o Atlantydzie. Chcemy wiedzieć na ile jej wiedza może nam zagrażać - odpadł oficer.

Na twarzy jego rozmówcy pojawił się lekki, szyderczy uśmieszek.

\- I zapewne wasze zainteresowanie jej osobą nie ma nic wspólnego z pogłoskami, że jest Avatarem… ascendentą, jak wy to nazywacie? - spytał ironicznie Dowódca.

\- Najwyraźniej ci, którzy na nią polują albo nie słyszeli tych pogłosek, albo w nie nie wierzą - odciął tym samym tonem John.

\- Nie wszyscy wśród Wraith wierzą w proroctwa mówiące o powrocie Avatars - rzekł znów spokojnym tonem Todd. - Szczególnie ci urodzeni na długo po Wielkiej Wojnie… Dla nich są to bardziej… hmm… bajki dla dzieci.

\- Wolę nawet nie wiedzieć jak w waszym wydaniu wyglądają bajki dla dzieci - zadrwił ponownie mężczyzna.

Dowódca uśmiechnął się lekko, pobłażliwie.

\- Jak zwykle wiesz lepiej, John Sheppard - odparł z przekąsem, co wywołało na ludzkich twarzach wyraźne zaskoczenie. - Ale wracając do tematu: znajdźcie tą samicę, a z pewnością uda się wam ją wymienić na

waszego naukowca. Wraith, który jej poszukuje, jest rozsądny. Z pewnością przystanie na taki układ. Wasz naukowiec nie ma dla niego żadnej wartości… w przeciwieństwie do samicy Biegacza - dodał i rozłączył się, zanim ktokolwiek z zebranych zdążył zadać mu pytanie.

Przez dłuższą chwilę w centrum dowodzenia na Atlantydzie panowała grobowa cisza.

\- Chyba nie pozostawimy tej kobiety w rękach Wraith? - spytała w końcu Teyla. - To nawet nie jej świat.

\- Tak, wiem Teylo - odparł spokojnie Woolsey. - Problem w tym, że na razie nie mamy planu jak uwolnić je obie.

\- Todd wspomniał, że Vallen należy do terytorium królowej, której miejsce zajęłam. Jako jego nowa królowa, m nakazać tamtemu Dowódcy oddać doktor Leszczyńską i Kate Harrigan.

\- To jest jakiś plan - przyznał John. - Ale na razie spróbujmy załatwić to inaczej. Bez konieczności kolejnej operacji by zmienić cię we Wraith… Zobaczymy jak Todd to rozegra.

.

.

 **-** ** _P_** _o-szcze-gól-ne_ \- poprawiła go spokojnie Hanna, ale najwyraźniej Wraith nie docenił jej dobrych intencji, po raz kolejny tego wieczoru wydając z siebie ostrzegawcze warknięcie i nieco obnażając ostre zęby.

W pierwszej chwili kobieta ponownie wzdrygał się, lecz zaraz potem uświadomiła sobie swoją własną reakcję i opanowała strach. Zmarszczyła nieco brwi w wyrazie dezaprobaty dla jego zachowania i podparła się w pasie.

\- Ostrzegałam, że to trudny język i to nie tylko w wymowie - oburzyła się lekko. - I tak jestem zaskoczona, że po tak krótkim czasie aż tyle rozumiesz. Ale zrozumienie języka, a w miarę płynne posługiwanie się nim, to dwie różne sprawy.

Przez moment Dowódca przyglądał się jej uważnie, a potem na jego ustach pojawił się lekki uśmieszek, który zupełnie zdezorientował kobietę.

\- A jednak masz w sobie trochę iskry - powiedział z nuta ironii i podniósł się z ławki. - Na dzisiaj wystarczy. Możesz wracać do swoich zajęć - dodał, ruszając w kierunku drzwi.

Pomieszczenie, w którym się znajdowali, było niewielkie, lecz wystarczające na ich potrzeby. Poza dwiema dwuosobowymi ławkami wykonanymi z tego samego organicznego tworzywa, co tron królowej Wraith, znajdował się tam jedynie spory ekran i jego panel kontrolny. Na prośbę kobiety zamontowano jednak także rodzaj tablicy, na której mogła pisać kredą słowa.

\- _Czyli do umierania z nudów_ \- mruknęła pond nosem po polsku i nagle zdała sobie sprawę, że wypowiedziała te słowa na głos.

Co gorsze, Wraith na tyle zapoznał się z jej językiem, że na pewno zrozumiał jej słowa, pomyślała z przerażeniem, otwierając szerzej oczy. Zesztywniała cała na moment, po czym wystraszona, powoli odwróciła głowę w kierunku drzwi, by natychmiast napotkać to przeszywające spojrzenie Dowódcy.

\- W takim razie znajdę ci jakieś zajecie, człowieku - powiedział po chwili zupełnie spokojnym tonem, co ponownie zaskoczyło Hannę.

Spodziewała się po nim raczej jakiejś gwałtowniejszej reakcji, oburzenia, lecz na pewno nie stoickiego stwierdzenia.

\- Czym zajmowałaś się wśród swoich?

\- …Moja główna specjalizacja to mikrobiologia - wyjaśniła z lekkim wahaniem. - Ale znam się także całkiem dobrze na botanice i entomologii. Właściwie tym ostatnio się zajmowałam na tutejszych planetach: badałam zależności między owadami lub mikroorganizmami a roślinami… Ale wy nie zajmujecie się tutaj takimi sprawami, prawda? - spytała na koniec, zdając sobie sprawę, że jej kwalifikacje najprawdopodobniej są tutaj zupełnie zbędne.

\- Chodź ze mną - powiedział, wciąż spokojnym głosem Wildfire i wyszedł na korytarz.

Znów nieco zaskoczona kobieta ruszyła za nim po krótkiej chwili dezorientacji. Musiała niemal truchtać, aby dotrzymać mu kroku. Był wysoki, mierzył prawie dwa metry, stwierdziła już podczas ich pierwszego spotkania, więc stawiał zbyt duże kroki, aby Hanna była w stanie spokojnie za nim iść.

Pobliski transporter przeniósł ich w inny rejon hive. Chociaż kobieta zwiedzała statek od wielu dni, nigdy wcześniej nie widziała tego sektora, stwierdziła. Już po opuszczeniu pomieszczenia windy teleportującej było widać znaczną różnicę. Tutaj światło było nieco jaśniejsze, a powietrze wilgotniejsze. Jednak to, co zdecydowanie odróżniało to miejsce od innych, to olbrzymi, wielopoziomowy hangar wypełniony roślinami porastającymi ściany i wielkie kolumny. Pomiędzy nimi rozciągnięte zostały pomosty, umożliwiające krzątającym się tam ludziom dotarcie do każdego zakamarka.

Hanna z niedowierzaniem przyglądała się temu miejscu. Nie sądziła, że na hive mogą być ogrody… w tym przypadku wiszące. Chociaż zastanawiało ja skąd Czciciele mają świeże owoce i warzywa. Uznała jednak, iż zapewne z planet należących do terytorium tego statku.

\- Dowódco? - odezwał się z boku gardłowy głos.

Wraith, który zatrzymał się przed nimi, był nieco niższy od swego przełożonego, lecz wciąż znacznie wyższy od drobnej kobiety. Jego spięte częściowo z tyłu głowy włosy sięgały zaledwie ramion, a brodę zdobiła mała szczecina. Ku lekkiemu zaskoczeniu kobiety na jego twarzy nie było ani jednego, nawet drobnego tatuażu, tak popularnego wśród innych Wraith na tym statku, zauważyła.

\- To jest Hana - poinformował oficer. - Twierdzi, że specjalizuje się w mikrobiologii, ale zna się także na roślinach i owadach... Być może okaże się zatem przydatna tutaj… I nie umrze z nudów, zanim nie dokończy swojego głównego zadania - dodał z szyderczym uśmieszkiem, spoglądając wymownie na naukowca.

Ta zarumieniła się, zawstydzona, odprowadzając go wzrokiem, kiedy wracał do transportera. A potem spojrzała na mierzącego ją wzrokiem Wraith. Jego wyraz twarzy zdecydowanie podpowiadał jej, iż nie jest zadowolony z nowego pomocnika.

\- Czym dokładnie zajmowałaś się w mieście Lantean? - spytał wyniośle.

\- Przez ostatnie miesiące byłam w grupie badającej zależności pomiędzy owadami a roślinami na kilku tutejszych planetach - wyjaśniła pokornie. - Na Vallen miałam natomiast zbadać tamtejszą oczyszczalnię ścieków. Wykorzystywanych w niej mikroorganizmów i roślin…

\- Bardzo dobrze… Może jednak okażesz się bardziej przydatna niż sądziłem - przerwał jej tym samym tonem co poprzednio. - Chodź za mną - dodał, ruszając w kierunku jednego z pomostów.

Kobieta podążyła za nim posłusznie. Z jednej stroni nie chciała drażnić żadnego z Wraith, jednak z drugiej, jako naukowiec, była bardzo ciekawa tego miejsca.

.

.

 **K** olejny świat i kolejna ucieczka.

Już nawet nie była w stanie zliczyć ile miejsce odwiedziła.

Planety o bujnych lasach, pokryte mokradłami i te, na których okolice wrót opanowała pustynia. Planety zamieszkane przez liczne, nieraz zupełnie odmienne od ziemskich, zwierzęta i takie, które zdawały się być zupełnie ich pozbawione. Planety z ludzkimi osadami i takie, których krajobraz przypominał postapokaliptyczne wizje.

Na jednej z takich właśnie planet Harrigan przez chwilę przyglądała się zniszczeniom, zastanawiając czy nie są one pozostałością po bombardowaniach Asuran. Zniszczenia wysokich budynków idealnie pasowały bowiem do scen, które pamiętała z filmu.

Szybko jednak wybrała kolejny adres na DHD. Była głodna i zmęczona, na poprzedniej planecie straciła niemal cały swój zapas pożywienia, uciekając przed Wraith, a nad zniszczone miasto nadciągała właśnie potężna burza, która mogła okazać się zbyt groźna.

Niestety zmiana planety na niewiele się zdała. Zanim bowiem zdążyła dokończyć posiłek z resztek swoich zapasów, pojawili się Łowcy. Tym razem w znacznie liczniejszej grupie niż dotychczas - prawdopodobnie pochodzili z obu hive, uznała, obserwując ich zza gęstych paproci o wielkich liściach.

I chociaż zdążyła zaobserwować iż kilkukrotna próby wyłączenia wszczepionego nadajnika jej pod skórę podprzestrzennego spowodowały pewne jego uszkodzenie, a tym samym zakłócenia w nadawanym sygnale, to mimo wszystko ta obława okazała się niemal tragiczna dla niej w skutkach.

Wielogodzinny pościg niemal kompletnie ją wyczerpał, zarówno fizycznie jak i psychicznie, pomimo iż starała się ograniczać tworzenie elektrycznych ładunków do szybkich, precyzyjnych ataków. Zanim jednak zdołała chociażby trochę zregenerować siły, pojawiali się kolejni Wraith. I tak przez całe popołudnie, aż wreszcie nastał zmrok.

Noc okazała się chłodna i deszczowa. Znad morza naciągnął sztorm, który trwał wiele godzin. Nawet napotkana po drodze osada okazała się bezużyteczna - dawno opustoszała i w połowie zniszczona nie oferowała niczego poza chwilowym schronieniem przed burzą… i nieco zniszczonym już łukiem.

Nigdy wcześniej nie posługiwała się tego typu bronią, ale w tej chwili była to je jedyna opcja na zwiększenie swoich szans na przetrwanie. Musiała więc szybko przyswoić sobie nowe umiejętności. Poza tym nie musiała przecież trafić od razu tak aby zabić, stwierdziła. Wystarczy, że zrani Łowców na tyle, by utrudnić im dalszy pościg. Niestety okazało się to trudniejsze, niż początkowo przypuszczała. Jej prześladowcy byli szybcy, zwinni i w pełni sił. Ona natomiast słabła coraz bardziej z każda kolejną godziną. Z każdą ucieczką czy próbą obrony. Była głodna, zziębnięta i zmęczona.

W końcu, wczesnym rankiem, resztką sił wyeliminowała ostatnią dwójkę jednym, silnym ładunkiem elektrycznym i na kilkanaście długich minut zwaliła się na ziemię, oddychając ciężko. Musiała odpocząć, chociażby na chwilę, chociaż zdawała sobie sprawę, że jeśli w tym czasie napotkałaby kolejnych Łowców, zdecydowanie byłby to koniec jej "kariery" Biegacza.

Spojrzała na metaliczny okrąg znajdujący się kilkanaście metrów od niej. Podczas ucieczki oddaliła się na tyle daleko, iż obie grupy Wraith puściły się za nią w pościg. Widocznie uznali iż tym razem, przy takiej liczebności, ich ofiara nie wymknie się im już… pomimo ciągłych zakłóceń w odbieraniu sygnału z nadajnika.

W końcu podniosła się powoli, podpierając na starym łuku i powoli poczłapała w stronę wrót.

Jej ubranie było podniszczone i brudne od przedzierania się przez zarośla oraz zupełnie przemoknięte od deszczu. Ale teraz nie miało to najmniejszego znaczenia. Marzyła tylko, aby po drugiej stronie znaleźć chwilę wytchnienia, by mogła przespać chociażby kilka godzin i zjeść coś. Cokolwiek.

Opierając się na DHD, resztką sił wybrała adres, a kiedy tylko wrota aktywowały się, przeszła na drugą stronę, powłócząc nogami.

Słońce właśnie chyliło się ku zachodowi, chowając się za koronami wysokich i grubych drzewiastych paproci. Zatrzymała się na chwile, pozwalając ostatnim promieniom otulić jej umorusana twarz. Były przyjemnie ciepłe. Tutejszy klimat wydawał się być bardzo przyjazny, a noc zapowiadała się ciepła… A przynajmniej taką miała nadzieję. Musiała tylko znaleźć jakąś kryjówkę.

Rozejrzała się wokół, ale jak okiem sięgnąć dno lasu porastała jedynie drobna trawa o rdzawo-zielonym kolorze i posrebrzane mchy. Nie dostrzegła także żadnego powalonego drzewa. Nie mając innego wyboru, ruszyła więc przed siebie w poszukiwaniu jakiejkolwiek kryjówki. Nie chciała jednak zbyt daleko odchodzić od wrót. Musiała pozostać w ich pobliżu, aby w razie potrzeby móc się do nich szybko dostać. Krążyła więc wokół, szukając jakiegokolwiek miejsca, w którym mogłaby się schronić, aż wreszcie nastała noc.

Zrezygnowana, postanowiła wdrapać się na jedno z drzew. Gruby, postrzępiony pień znacznie ułatwił jej wspinaczkę, a rozłożysty wierzchołek, tworzący z liści płytki lej, który okazał się wystarczająco duży i miękki, aby mogła się tam położyć.

Wysoko ponad nią, na nocnym niebie migotały miliony drobnych światełek towarzyszących odległej, zielonkawo-niebieskiej mgławicy. Widok ten był przepiękny, ale ona nie miała już sił, aby się nim nacieszyć. Nawet odległe odgłosy zwierząt nie były w stanie powstrzymać jej przed zaśnięciem.

Wyczerpanie całonocną ucieczką i walką zwyciężyło nad czujnością i zanim się zorientowała, zasnęła.


	19. Chapter 19

**Rozdział 19**

 ** _Sprzymierzeniec czy wróg? -_** ** _cześć 1._**

 **W** ildmist wyłonił się z korytarza i zatrzymał przy oddziale żołnierzy, spoglądając na lądujący właśnie transportowiec. A kiedy tylko trap statku opadł w dół i z wnętrza wyłoniły się pierwsze postacie, napiął wszystkie mięśnie.

Nie był osobiście na mostku, kiedy Thunderstone zażądał natychmiastowego spotkania z Darkspace w sprawie ostatnich wydarzeń związanych z nowym Biegaczem, lecz wieści o wściekłości tego pierwszego szybko rozeszły się po hive. Tak samo jak informacje o tym, co ich nowa zwierzyna zrobiła ze ścigającymi ją Łowcami.

Wraith doskonale także wiedział dlaczego jego Dowódca wezwał go tutaj - był ostatnim, który rozmawiał z Lostpath, jedynym ocalałym spośród tych, których wysłano na Coryntis. A to oznaczało, że Thunderstone będzie chciał usłyszeć wprost od niego to, co Wachmaster przekazał już Darkspace.

Dodatkowym problemem okazały się plotki, jakie rozeszły się wśród Wraith jakby ich nowy Biegacz był zapowiedzianym przez Królową Destiny, jeszcze w czasach Wielkiej Wojny, Avatarem.

Gdyby te pogłoski okazały się bowiem prawdziwe, obaj Dowódcy musieliby się srogo tłumaczyć przed Szarą Radą. A tego nie chciał żadne z nich. Spotkanie z rozgniewanymi, dziewięcioma najstarszymi i prawdopodobnie najsilniejszymi umysłem Królowymi było ostatnią rzeczą jaką chciałby każdy Wraith…

Oficer przerwał swoje rozmyślania i skinął formalnie głową, przedstawiając się telepatycznie gościom, kiedy trójka Wraith zatrzymał się zaledwie metr przed nim.

Stojący na czele Thunderstone zmierzył go szybko nieprzyjemnym wzrokiem.

\- A więc to ty jesteś Wildmist… Ten tchórz stracił już resztki honoru i wysłał ciebie, zamiast osobiście spojrzeć mi w oczy?

\- Kogo nazywasz tchórzem? - warknął z tyłu gardłowy głos, zanim Wachmaster zdołał odpowiedzieć.

Cała czwórka spojrzała w kierunku korytarza, z którego wyłonił się właśnie Dowódca Fireflash.

Darkspace uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

\- Myślisz, że zapomniałem już w jaki sposób próbowałeś zdetronizować Wildfire? - parsknął nieco pogardliwym tonem.

\- Ośmieszył mnie…

\- A ty nie miałeś nawet odwagi wyzwać go na uczciwy pojedynek, chociaż wasze szanse na zwycięstwo były wyrównane - przerwał mu z powagą. - Zamiast tego posunąłeś się do uwłaczającego podstępu… Zupełnie jak ludzie… Tamtego dnia straciłeś w oczach wielu z nas - dodał, tym razem z wyraźna pogardą w głosie i takim samym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Więc dlaczego przyjąłeś moją propozycję? - spytał, stając tuż przed nim.

Oficer uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Tylko dlatego, że była bardzo kusząca - niemal wysyczał przez zęby, patrząc swojemu rywalowi twardo w oczy. - Ale najwyraźniej to był błąd… Zapytam więc tylko raz: wiedziałeś do czego zdolna jest ta samica?

\- Nie - odparł stanowczo Darkspace. - Próbując uciec z celi i z hive używała tylko telepatii… o czym od razu ci wspomniałem… Ale może porozmawiajmy o tym gdzie indziej… - zaczął, gestem ręki wskazując korytarz.

\- Nie mam na to czasu - burknął znowu oficer i spojrzał na Wildmist. - Słyszałeś pogłosko jakoby ta samica była Avatarem?

\- Tak, sir.

\- Czy relacje tego młodzika mogą to potwierdzić?

\- …Nie wiem, sir… Jak już zaraportowałem, Lostpath powiedział, że ta samica potrafi wytwarzać ładunki elektryczne i że jego zdaniem tak właśnie pokonała naszych na Coryntis… Osobiście tego nie widział, ponieważ go ogłuszyła. Ale kiedy dotarł w pobliże wrót, obrażenia na ciałach i wciąż wyczuwalny swąd spalenizny na to właśnie wskazywały.

\- Zastanawiające, że pozostawiła przy życiu właśnie jego, który jako pierwszy ruszył za nią w pościg jeszcze na planecie szkoleniowej - warknął.

\- Powiedział, że chciała od niego informacji… i zmusiła go do ich wyjawienia siłą umysłu… - przerwał na moment i zerknął na swojego Dowódcę. - …Powiedział, że nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał się z tak silnym umysłem. Bez większego problemu zmusiła go do wyjawienia tego, co chciała wiedzieć…

\- A może po prostu to on jest słaby - parsknął.

\- Lostpath jest młody, sir, to prawda - przyznał Wildmist. - Ale to jeden z moich najlepszych uczniów. Bez

problemu szybko nauczył się dowodzić sporym oddziałem żołnierzy… Z całym szacunkiem, ale na pewno nie powiedział bym o nim, że jego umysł jest słaby… Wręcz przeciwnie - dodał ostrożnie.

Zbyt dobrze znał reputacje Thunderstone, aby niepotrzebnie go rozgniewać i tym samym ryzykować konfrontacje z nim.

Wraith warknął wściekle na te słowa i znów spojrzał na Darkspace.

\- Moi ludzie ścigali tą samicę przez kilka światów, zanim dołączył do nich wasz oddział i obie grupy ruszyły wspólnie na Ideros - wysyczał, wyraźnie wściekły. - Straciła wcześniej swoje zapasy i broń. Była ścigana przez całą noc podczas burzy, a mimo to z pośród szesnastu naszych najlepszych Łowców przeżyło tylko pięciu… Jakim cudem?! - niemal wrzasnął. Jego twarz i oczy aż kipiały od gniewu. - Nie wierzę w bajki o Avatars i udowodnię, że to tylko zwykły śmiertelnik… Problem w tym, że powinna być już dawno martwa, a mimo to wychodzi cało z każdej opresji… Nasuwa się więc pytanie: kto pomaga jaj w eliminowaniu naszych?

\- Sugerujesz, że to Lostpath? - teraz to Darkspace warknął, zły.

\- To logiczny wniosek… Tylko on przetrwał każde spotkanie z nią…

\- Nie widzę powodu, dla którego miałby to robić - przerwał mu ostro.

\- Jest młody i niedoświadczony - odparł spokojnym tonem Thunderstone, jakby rozmawiali o czymś mało istotnym. - A ona jest całkiem ładna jak na ludzką samicę - zasugerował z kąśliwym uśmieszkiem. - W przeciwnym razie dlaczego miałby zignorować twój rozkaz powrotu na hive?… Ja nazwał bym to zdradą. A za zdradę jest tylko jedna kara: ŚMIERĆ - wysyczał.

Na te słowa Wildmist zacisnął mocno zęby, a dłonie w pieści.

Jakkolwiek lekkomyślny bywał czasami jego młody uczeń, to z cała pewnością nie był zdrajcą, pomyślał z irytacją i spojrzał na swego Dowódcę. Ten jednak wydawał się wahać… i bardziej wierzyć we słowa Thunderstone, niż w lojalność jednego ze swoich podwładnych, który służył mu wiernie od ponad stu lat.

I chociaż słowa Wraith wydawały się być sensowne, to jednak w tym jednym, krótkim momencie Watchmaster poczuł zawód, nie mogąc zrozumieć dlaczego Darkspace bardziej ufa swojemu dawnemu rywalowi, niż słowom swojego oficera, który poprzysiągł schwytać tą samicę właśnie dla niego - jako dowód swojego oddania i rekompensaty za wypuszczenie jej z planety szkoleniowej.

\- Poinformuj naszych ludzi, że Lostpath ma być sprowadzony na hive… Żywy… Osobiście chce się z nim rozmówić - rozkazał w końcu. - Gdyby jednak stawiał opór, ma być potraktowany jak zdrajca - dodał.

Wildmist nie protestował. Doskonale wiedział, że w tej chwili nie ma to najmniejszego sensu, a wręcz mogłoby sprowadzić na niego gniew jego Dowódcy. Postanowił więc zaczekać, aż Darkspace ochłonie… a Thunderstone odleci na swój statek.

\- Tak… sir - wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby i odwrócił się szybko, aby wyjść.

.

.

 **"…** **K** ate podniosła się, wściekła z kanapy.

\- I nic z tym nie zrobią?! A gdzie wasze słynne hasło, że nie zostawiacie swoich?! - niemal wrzasnęła, gestykulując.

\- Kochanie, uspokój się… - próbowała ją udobruchać ciotka, gładząc dłonią jej rękę.

Spojrzała ostro w jej stronę. Ponad czterdziestoletnia kobieta o ognistych włosach i szarych oczach aż wzdrygnęła się na widok nieprzyjemnego wzroku bratanicy jej męża.

\- Uspokoić się? - spytała ironicznie. - Twój syn walczył za ten kraj, a teraz, kiedy zaginał na terenie wroga, wasz kraj ma go głęboko w dupie!

\- Dobrze wiesz jak wygląda sytuacja w tamtym rejonie - powiedział wuj, próbując zachować spokój. - Nie porzucili ich. Po prostu chwilowo muszą zawiesić poszukiwania…

\- Tłumacz to sobie tak dalej, a może w końcu w to uwierzysz - przerwała mu niemal z pogardą. - Tak samo jak uwierzyłeś, że nie da się odnaleźć zabójców mojej rodziny - dodała i zanim mężczyzna zdołał cokolwiek powiedzieć, ruszyła przez salon w kierunku tarasu.

\- Kate, skarbie… - zawołała za nią z troską Lineth, wstając.

\- Zostaw ją - mruknął John. - Niech ochłonie…

Nie słuchała dalej. Nie miała ochoty.

Zeszła z tarasu i otworzyła furtkę wysokiego płotu ze sztachet ułożonych w szachownicę. Miało to uniemożliwić dwójce psów swobodne opuszczanie terenu wokół domu. Teraz jednak, kiedy młoda kobieta ruszyła kamiennymi schodkami w kierunku plaży, husky bez problemu mogły podążyć za nią.

Była wściekła, że jej wuj tak łatwo pozwolił się zbyć wojsku i to nie tylko w przypadku swojego przyrodniego brata, ale nawet w sprawie rodzonego syna. Praktycznie przyjął do wiadomości, że Conor nie żyje... chociaż według ostatnich doniesień istniały naprawdę spore szanse na odnalezienie go.

A mimo to z niezrozumiałych dla niej powodów pułkownik John Harrigan zaniechał prób wykorzystania swojego stanowiska i znajomości, aby przyspieszyć próby sprowadzenia syna do kraju… zanim naprawdę będzie za późno.

Zatrzymała się nad brzegiem oceanu i zacisnęła dłonie w pieści, pozwalając elektrycznym wyładowaniom

tworzyć się wokół nich. A kiedy te nabrały na sile, nagle wyprostowała palce i liczne pioruny uderzyły w piach. Utrzymywała je przez dobrych kilkanaście sekund, próbując w ten sposób rozładować narastający gniew i frustrację.

Robiła tak od dziecka, odkąd nauczyła się wytwarzać i kontrolować energetyczne ładunki. Zamiast krzyczeć ze złości, używała swoich zdolności do rozładowania napięcia. A mimo to tym razem także na niewiele to się zdało. Chociaż ciało odczuło zmęczenie wysiłkiem, to jednak ona wciąż czuła się zupełnie bezradna i opuszczona. Tak, jak po śmierci swoich rodziców i brata.

Ale tym razem nie mogła liczyć na wsparcie kuzyna w trudnych chwilach. Ponieważ tym razem to właśnie on był tym, którego opłakiwała: jedną z naprawdę nielicznych osób, przy których nie musiała ukrywać tego, co potrafi, a wręcz przeciwnie. To właśnie Conor i jej ojciec najbardziej namawiali ją i wspierali, aby ćwiczyła kontrolę nad swoimi zdolnościami.

A teraz… Teraz pozostała zupełnie sama ze swoim bólem i smutkiem, które starał się ukoić jedynie szum oceanu **…** **"**

.

 **…** **O** budziło ją namolne bzyczenie.

W pierwszej chwili machnęła tylko od niechcenia ręką, jak w przypadku natrętnego komara lub muchy, ale kiedy bzyczenie nie ustawało, wreszcie otworzyła powoli oczy, poirytowana. Zamrugała kilka razy, aby nieco zamglony obraz nabrał wyrazistości… i nagle zamarła. Zaledwie pół metra ponad nią unosiła się gigantyczna ważka, zdając się przyglądać jej uważnie swoimi wyłupiastymi oczyma.

Miała około metra długości, a jej podwójne skrzydła i korpus połyskiwały delikatnie w promieniach porannego słońca, mieniąc się wszystkimi barwami tęczy niczym opal.

Kate odruchowo wytworzyła wokół jednej z dłoni niewielkie, elektryczne wyładowania - tak na wszelki wypadek. W jej umyśle od razu bowiem pojawiło się wspomnienie niebezpiecznych owadów, które w filmie napotkała drużyna SG-1 i w tym momencie nie była pewna czy to stworzenie będzie chciało zaatakować, czy też po chwili po prostu odleci.

Nie miała także już sił, aby próbować wniknąć do umysłu owada. Potworny ból głowy spowodowany najprawdopodobniej głodem, utrudniał jej skupienie się.

Jednak jakby w odpowiedzi na jej obawy, ważka po chwili oddaliła się spokojnie, by dołączyć do pozostałych owadów.

Kobieta podniosła się nieco, spoglądając z mieszanymi uczuciami na chmarę przelatującą właśnie ponad rozległym lasem porastającym podnóże wysokiego wulkanu. Dopiero wtedy zrozumiała, że owo brzęczenie, to nie tylko efekt trzepotania podwójnych skrzydeł tego jednego stworzenia, lecz całego ich stada.

Był to piękny, chociaż jednocześnie nieco niepokojący widok.

Zsunęła się więc ostrożnie ze swojego legowiska, by zarzucić łuk na ramię i powoli zejść z drzewa. Wolała nie ryzykować bliższego spotkania z tymi owadami i zniknąć z ich pola widzenia, dopóki nie wykazują zainteresowania jej osobą. Nie mogła być pewna czy aby na pewno nie są niebezpieczne.

Zeskakując na ziemię, rozejrzała się szybko wokół w poszukiwaniu innego, ewentualnego zagrożenia, po czym zatrzymała wzrok na odległej, niewielkiej polanie i wrotach. Ku jej uldze nie dostrzegła tam Łowców.

Skupiła się na chwilę, próbując poprzez ból głowy wyczuć umysłem obecność Wraith. Nauczyła się tego w ostatnim czasie: odróżniania swego rodzaju energii, jaką wytwarzały różne stworzenia. A energia ludzi i Wraith różniła się od siebie w takim samym stopniu, jak od energii zwierząt.

Poszukiwania zakończyły się jednak fiaskiem… chociaż nie była w stanie stwierdzić czy było to spowodowane bólem głowy, czy tez po prostu nikogo tutaj nie było.

Nie zastanawiając się dłużej, ruszyła przed siebie, oddalając się od wrót. Musiała znaleźć słodką wodę i coś do jedzenia, zanim kompletnie opadnie z sił. Sen pozwolił jej w prawdzie chwilowo zregenerować się do pewnego stopnia, lecz dokuczliwy głód mógł szybko zniwelować ten efekt.

Schodząc z drzewa, kątem oka dostrzegła w oddali niewielką rzekę, dlatego też miała nadzieję, że być może znajdzie tam także coś do jedzenia. Ryba byłaby idealna, pomyślała, ale teraz nie wzgardziłaby jakiekolwiek innym stworzeniem zadającym się do konsumpcji. Rozpalenie ognia, na którym mogłaby upiec swój posiłek, nie stanowiło bowiem żadnego problemu. Wystarczyły wyschnięte rośliny i kilka elektrycznych wyładowań. W ostatnim czasie osiągnęła w tym niemal perfekcje.

Migocząca w promieniach słońca woda była już widoczna z daleka poprzez wielkie, drzewiaste paprocie.

Tutejsze runo leśne było delikatne i niskie, pozwalając ogarnąć wzrokiem spory obszar. Oczywiście był także i minus tego stanu rzeczy: ona także była doskonale widoczna z daleka.

Wynurzając się ostrożnie z lasu na otwartą przestrzeń brzegu rzeki, podeszła powoli do wody. Jej szum był

kojący, nawet teraz, kiedy jej głowę przeszywał wzmagający się ból. Jeszcze raz rozejrzała się wokół, po czym przykucnęła i nabrała dłonią wodę. Była przyjemnie chłodna. A kiedy spróbowała odrobinę, okazała się równie orzeźwiająca.

Zagarnęła dłońmi większą ilość, łapczywie gasząc pragnienie. Odwodnienie organizmu następuje zaledwie w ciągu paru dni, czyli znacznie szybciej, niż utrata tkanki tłuszczowej, którą organizm spala w przypadku braku pożywienia. A teraz miała wody pod dostatkiem. Nawet na tyle, aby zmyć z siebie bród.

Coś zaszeleściło wśród kępy wysokich paproci w lesie po drugiej stronie brzegu i spomiędzy drzew wyłoniła się wysoka, smukła postać. Harrigan zamarła na jej widok.

Młoda kobieta i ciemnej karnacji i kruczoczarnych włosach spiętych w liczne, cienkie warkoczyki ozdobione koralikami, przyglądała się jej uważnie swoimi skośnymi oczyma. Wydawała się być zupełnie spokojna i nie zaniepokojona obecnością intruza, trzymając w dłoni długą włócznię. Jej strój stanowił kawałek

zielonkawego materiału zakrywający piersi i zawiązany na karku, a od szerokiej opaski na biodrach zwisały dwie płachty tworzące rodzaj spódnicy sięgającej kolan. Stopy chroniły natomiast sandały wykonane z licznych rzemieni przewiązanych w kostce.

Kate podniosła się powoli, nie chcąc prowokować kobiety gwałtownymi ruchami. Znów przez dłuższą chwilę obie spoglądały na siebie, po czym nieznajoma uśmiechnęła się lekko i gestem dłoni zaprosiła przybysza, by ruszył za nią, wchodząc ponownie do lasu.

Harrigan zawahała się w pierwszej chwili, obawiając się iż dłuższy pobyt tutaj może sprowadzić na ten świat Łowców. Jednak powtarzające się co chwilę odgłosy dochodzące z jej brzucha i uczucie ssania w żołądku sprawiły, że mimo wszystko postanowiła skorzystać z zaproszenia. Nawet gdyby tylko miała zabrać trochę jedzenia i odejść stąd zanim Wraith odkryją gdzie tym razem się udała.

.

.

 **W** łaz transportowca opadł w dół, pozwalając jego pasażerom wyjść na zewnątrz.

Stojący na platformie Dowódca Nebuli splótł ramiona na piersi, z nieukrywaną satysfakcją przyglądając się jednemu z dwóch zbliżających się Wraith.

\- Wreszcie wypełzłeś z lanteańskiej nory? - rzucił szyderczo.

\- Wildfire, proszę… - zaczął spokojnie Bullseye.

\- Obiecałem ci tylko, że go wysłucham... I że go nie zabiję. Nic więcej - odparł ironicznie.

\- A ja jestem ci za to wdzięczny - Pierwszy Oficer skinął nieco głową. - Szczególnie za obietnicę nie zabicia go - dodał z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- Robię to tylko ze względu na naszą przyjaźń - powiedział, rzucając drugiemu Wraith pogardliwe spojrzenie.

\- Tak, wiem.

\- Wciąż masz mi za złe to, co stało się z Solarwind, chociaż wiedziałeś, że pomaga Midsummer w jej knowaniach przeciwko Radzie. Ale to właśnie dzięki Steelflower Rada nie straciła naszej floty na rzecz tej zdrajczyni - odciął złośliwie Starburst. - A może bardziej ubolewasz nad utratą swojej pozycji w Sojuszu niż nad śmiercią Primary? - zadrwił.

Na te słowa oficer zawarczał wściekle i ruszył na niego. Zanim jednak zdążył wykonać pełny krok, Bullseye zatarasował mu drogę własnym ciałem, powstrzymując go od ataku.

\- Uspokójcie się!... Obaj - warknął, spoglądając nieprzyjemnie przez ramię na swego przyjaciela i zarazem Dowódcę. - To nie pora na wasze spory. Przybyliśmy tutaj w innym celu - skarcił ich obu i spojrzał wprost na Wildfire. - Rozumiem twoje rozgoryczenie spowodowane śmiercią Solarwind. Jednak faktem jest, że wszystko to było zgodne z literą naszego prawa - odparł, już spokojniej. - Jeśli jednak tak bardzo pragniecie walki, to zróbcie to także zgodnie z naszym prawem… Ale teraz zajmijmy się bieżącymi problemami...

Wildfire nie odpowiedział od razu, wciąż patrząc nieustępliwie na Dowódcę Unbroken. Byli praktycznie tego samego wzrostu, więc ich spojrzenia bez problemu napotkały się.

A potem znów warknął ostrzegawczo i wycofał się nieco do tyłu.

\- Ludzka samica, której szukasz… Sadzimy, że New Lantean są w stanie ją namierzyć i to zanim zrobią to Łowcy - powiedział Bullseye.

\- W zamian chcą odzyskać swojego naukowca, którego pojmałeś na Vallen - dodał, już spokojnie Starburst.

Starszy Wraith znów uśmiechnął się do niego nieco protekcjonalnie, splatając ramiona na piersi.

\- Macie mnie za głupca? Skoro wiedzą już o tej samicy, to wiedzą także co potrafi… Nie sądzicie chyba, że tak po prostu wymienią ją na jedną z nich.

\- Taki jest układ…

Wildfire niemal parsknął śmiechem.

\- Więc jesteś większym głupcem, niż sądziłem… Najwyraźniej zbyt częste wizyty u New Lanteans pozbawiły cię zdrowego rozsądku i instynktu Wraith.

Tym razem to młodszy Dowódca warknął ostrzegawczo i chociaż jego przeciwnik ponownie posłał mu szyderczy uśmieszek, tym razem opanował się i uspokoił.

\- Chodzą słuchy, że ta samica może być Avatarem… - zaczął, na co Wildfire znów uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

\- Tak, wiem… To sprawka Stardusta i Stroke. To ich teoria.

\- Ale ty tak nie uważasz? - wtrącił spokojnie Bullseye. - Jako jedyny z nią rozmawiałeś i widziałeś co potrafi…

\- Znajomość kilku sztuczek nie czyni z niej od razu Avatara - przerwał mu Dowódca, jakby wręcz nieco rozbawiony, co zdziwiło dwójkę jego gości. - To zwykły człowiek. Badałem jej DNA. Po prostu z jakiegoś powodu nastąpiła u niej mutacja, czyniąc ją… powiedzmy, że stoi wyżej na szczeblu ewolucji, niż reszta ludzi… Muszę jednak przyznać, że ta pogłoska jest mi nawet na rękę. Mam nadzieje, że chociaż na chwilę zniechęci to Darkspace i Thunderstone do polowania na nią. A tym samym ułatwi zlokalizowanie jej moim ludziom.

\- Jeśli masz rację, to czy nie niepokoi cię, że gdzieś w tej galaktyce, wśród ludzkiej społeczności, dokonuje się taki skok w ewolucji? - spytał Starburst.

Ale zamiast odpowiedzi, na twarzy Dowódcy Nebuli znów pojawiło się rozbawienie i szyderczy uśmieszek.

\- Czyżby twoi lanteańscy przyjaciele nie powiedzieli ci wszystkiego? - rzekł złośliwie. - Ona nie pochodzi z tej galaktyki, lecz z Ziemi… I to z Ziemi z innego wymiaru - dodał, patrząc z nieukrywana satysfakcją na zaskoczenie, które pojawiło się na twarzy Wraith.

A potem zamieniło się z trudem ukrywaną złość.


	20. Chapter 20

**Rozdział 20**

 ** _Chwila wytchnienia?_**

 **L** ostpath odchylił się do tyłu, aby uniknąć długiego ostrza noża.

Jego przeciwnik był znacznie lepiej wyszkolonym wojownikiem, zapewne od stuleci, a może nawet od tysiącleci, biorąc udział w Łowach. Dlatego też młody Wraith dość szybko zaczął się wycofywać. Chociaż z każdym kolejnym krokiem znajdował się coraz to bliżej krawędzi niewielkiego urwiska.

Łowcy Thunderstone doskonale wiedzieli co robią, zaganiając go w to miejsce. Tutaj nie miał już bowiem dokąd uciec i nie miał innego wyboru, jak tylko zacząć walczyć… lub od razu zginąć. Szczególnie, że przeciwnik miał przewagę trzech na jednego.

Kolejny cios i kolejny unik. Tym razem połączony z kontratakiem, kiedy przeciwnik zbyt wysoko uniósł rękę, w której trzymał ostrze. A silny, dobry cios w żebra boli i daje się we znaki nawet Wraith. Dlatego też Lostpath od razu wykorzystał swoja jedyną szansę.

Chwycił ramię łowcy, aby wykręcić je do tyłu i odebrać mu sztylet. A potem jednym szybkim ruchem odwrócić go przodem do siebie i zanim ten dobrze się zatrzymał, wykonał cięcie. Krew trysnęła z gardła. Przeciwnik padł na kolana, w desperacji chwytając dłońmi za szyję, ale ciśnienie wewnątrz ciała było zbyt wysokie, by zdołał się zregenerować zanim straci zbyt wiele krwi. Po chwili leżał już martwy na ziemi, na wznak.

Młody Wraith zerknął na niego. Niestety ta chwila nieuwagi kosztowała go zbyt wiele. Kolejny z Łowców rzucił się bowiem na niego z impetem, wytracając mu szybko z dłoni świeżo zdobytą broń. W desperackiej obronie, parując jego ciosy, Lostpath cofał się coraz bardziej do tyłu, aż stanął tuż nad krawędzią urwiska.

Zachwiał się na moment, próbując złapać równowagę. Na twarzy jego przeciwnika pojawił się szyderczy uśmiech, a potem wojownik uderzył go z całej siły w pierś.

To był ostatni krok, jaki wykonał były podwładny Darkstone.

Grunt pod jego nogami urwał się gwałtownie, a poczuł jak zaczyna działać na niego siła grawitacji. W ostatnim odruchu próbował się chwycić czegoś, czegokolwiek co nie pozwoliłoby mu spaść. Niestety jedyną rzeczą na którą zdołała jeszcze natknąć się jego dłoń, było przedramię drugiego Wraith… który otworzył nagle szeroko oczy, czując jak pokonany ciągnie go za sobą w dół.

Niestety było już zbyt późno, aby zdołał zareagować i zaprzeć się nogami. Zupełnie nie spodziewając się takiego obrotu spraw, stał zbyt swobodnie i zbyt blisko krawędzi.

Jego towarzysz podbiegł natychmiast, lecz także było już za późno na jego reakcję. Mógł tylko patrzeć jak obaj spadają w dół, szamotając się jeszcze nieco w locie, by zatrzymać się kilkanaście metrów niżej, na pokrytej częściowo kamieniami i głazami powierzchni.

Lostpath jęknął w pierwszej chwili z bólu, który poczuł w plecach, lądując na twardej ziemi, by zaraz potem wydać z siebie przeraźliwy ryk. Jedna z jego nóg utknęła pomiędzy dużymi kamieniami. Naprężenie kończyny podczas upadku spowodowało, że nawet bardziej wytrzymały na mechaniczne urazy szkielet Wraith tym razem nie zdołał przeciwstawić się sile uderzenia i kość w nodze pękła, przebijając skórę.

Jednak i tak w porównaniu z drugim Łowcą mógł mówić o wielkim szczęściu. Chociaż teraz zupełnie nie zwracał najmniejszej uwagi na połamane ciało leżące nieco dalej. Wojownik niestety nie miał tyle szczęścia, co jego młodszy przeciwnik, zatrzymując się na zbiorowisku mniejszych i większych głazów. To spowodowało, że jego obrażenia wewnętrzne i zewnętrzne były zbyt poważne, aby system regeneracyjny poradził sobie z nimi i cała powierzchnia szybko pokryła się czerwoną mazią.

Ostatni z Łowców podbiegł do krawędzi urwiska i warknął cicho pod nosem z niezadowolenia na widok martwego towarzysza. Jednak cierpienie zdrajcy szybko sprawiło, ze na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmieszek zadowolenia. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że skoro wciąż leży na ziemi, nie jest w stanie w pełni się zregenerować. A to oznacza będzie tam konał długo i w męczarniach.

Z satysfakcją odwrócił się, by ruszyć w drogę powrotną ku wrotom, lecz zaraz potem zatrzymał się na widok pistoletu trzymanego przez Wilmist. I zanim zdążył zareagować, Watchmaster wystrzelił dwukrotnie. Tak na wszelki wypadek.

Energetyczne pociski oplotły ciało Wraith, ogłuszając go natychmiast. Padł na wznak na ziemię tuż u stóp oficera. Ten podszedł do niego i stopą obrócił na plecy, cały czas celując do Łowcy ze swego pistoletu… gdyby tak przypadkiem jednak zachował resztki przytomności. Na szczęście podwójny strzał zadziałał bardzo skutecznie i samiec nawet nie drgnął.

Wildmist przykucnął obok i rozpiął górną część jego płaszcza, by móc swobodnie przyłożyć dłoń do jego klatki piersiowej… i zacząć się posilać.

W pierwszym momencie nieprzytomny Łowca nawet nie zareagował, zbyt dobrze ogłuszony przez dwa energetyczne pociski. Ale enzym wpuszczany przez Wraith do ciała ofiary sprawił, że organizm szybko wybudził się i samiec otworzył oczy tylko po to, aby poczuć jak jego siły życiowe szybko opuszczają jego ciało. Próbował się jeszcze bronić przed tym, ale było już za późno. Przez tych kilka sekund pomiędzy początkiem żerowania a przebudzeniem, Wildmist zdołał już wchłonąć wystarczająco dużo, aby jego przeciwnik stał się słaby i bezradny niczym człowiek. Teraz było już tylko kwestia kilku minut, aż dokończy swój… posiłek.

W końcu podniósł się znad zaschniętych zwłok i podszedł do krawędzi urwiska, spoglądając w dół. Jego młody uczeń wciąż tam leżał. Rozejrzał się szybko, szukając najbardziej dogodnego miejsca do zejścia na dół. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na niewielkiej półce skalnej znajdującej się zaledwie kilka metrów dalej, na którą mógłby zeskoczyć. A z niej na sam dół.

Lostpath zmrużył oczy, skupiając uwagę na cieniu, który właśnie się nad nim pojawił.

\- Jak mawiał mój dziadek: masz więcej szczęścia niż rozumu - niemal parsknął jego nauczyciel. - Co cię podkusiło, żeby z nimi walczyć? Sam przeciwko trzem.

\- Nie miałem… wyboru - odparł, z pewnym trudem łapiąc każdy oddech.

Wildmist nie odpowiedział od razu, przyglądając się uważnie złamanej nodze.

\- Wygląda paskudnie… Nastawię ci kość, ale przy tych obrażeniach nie wiem na ile pomogą ci siły życiowe, które zabrałem tamtemu trzeciemu Łowcy - oznajmił, rozcinając nożem nogawkę spodni.

Rana wyglądała nieprzyjemnie. Biaława kość pokryta krwią sterczała ponad spuchnięta już skórą.

\- To będzie bolało - dodał, dotykając miejsce wokół rany.

\- Wiem - niemal szepnął. - Dziękuję… sir… - nie dokończył.

Watchmaster właśnie złapał jego nogę i pociągnął za stopę, by umieścić kość na swoim miejscu najbardziej jak było to możliwe w tych warunkach.

W tej samej chwili w całej okolicy rozległ się przeraźliwy ryk młodego Wraith. Chyba jeszcze bardziej głośny niż wtedy, kiedy złamał nogę. Świat przed jego oczami zawirował i pokrył się nieco mgłą z przeraźliwego bólu, który przeniknął do każdego zakamarka jego ciała. A kiedy krzyk ucichł, jego miejsce zastąpił szybki oddech , próbującego się uspokoić wojownika.

Starszy Wraith przykucnął do niego i rozpiął górę jego płaszcza, by przyłożyć dłoń do piersi. W pierwszej chwili Lostpath otworzył szeroko oczu, czując pierwsze, napływające do jego ciała siły życiowe. A potem rozluźnił wszystkie mięśnie, pozwalając aby to przyjemne uczucie pochłonęło go całkowicie.

Czuł jak wracają mu siły. Jak jego ciało odżywa i regeneruje się powoli. To było takie kojące dla tego potwornego bólu, który odczuwał jeszcze przed chwilą.

\- Dziękuję.

\- Robię tylko to, co uważam za słuszne - oznajmił.

\- Dlaczego mi pomagasz? Podobno jestem zdrajcą - spytał w końcu, spokojnie.

\- Ponieważ w to nie wierzę - odparł niemal ganiącym tonem starszy oficer. - Jesteś czasami porywczy, to fakt. Ale to przywilej młodości… Ale nie jesteś głupi… I jesteś jednym z moich najlepszych uczniów - dodał, już spokojniej. - Nie pozwolę, aby kłamliwe oszczerstwa Thunderstone zniweczyły lata mojej pracy i twojej nauki. A tym samym twoją szansę na dobre stanowisko w przyszłości… - spojrzał na niego, odsuwając dłoń od jego piersi. - Może nawet szybciej niż sądzisz. Masz duże zadatki na dobrego oficera.

Lostpath nie odpowiedział od razu. Usiadł najpierw powoli. Wciąż czół lekki ból w zebrach i w złamanej nodze. Być może kości nadal były pęknięte, pomyślał. Do pełnego uzdrowienia ran, jakie odniósł, trzeba znacznie większej ilości życiodajnych sił niż otrzymał. Ale z pewnością i tak był niezmiernie wdzięczny swojemu nauczycielowi za to, co dla niego zrobił. I nie mógł wymagać od niego już niczego więcej.

\- A co na to Dowódca? - zapytał.

\- Nie nazywaj go już tak - niemal warknął. - Nie zasługuje na to miano. Stał się marionetką w rękach Thunderstone. Woli wierzyć temu podstępnemu Łowcy o wątpliwym honorze, niż oficerowi, który wiernie mu służy od lat… W moich oczach także stracił swój honor - oznajmił Wildmist i sięgnął po swój pistolet wsunięty za pas płaszcza i podał go młodszemu Wraith. - Przyda ci się… Znajdź tą samicę Biegacza. To ona jest kluczem do tego, abyś odzyskał swój honor - powiedział z powagą. - Z dobrego źródła wiem, że nie tylko my jej szukamy. Ale także ludzie Wildfire i Starbursta... A nawet podobno New Lanteans… A to oznacza, że sprawa jest poważniejsza niż się wydawało - dodał i podniósł się.

\- Wracasz na hive?

Watchmaster spojrzał najpierw gdzieś w dal.

\- Nie - powiedział po chwili.

\- Darkspace także uzna to za zdradę - zauważył Lostpath.

\- Wiem - niemal mruknął. - Dlatego muszę spokojnie pomyśleć i znaleźć sposób, aby bez ryzyka opuścić

jego hive - dodał i znów spojrzał na swojego ucznia. - Uważaj na siebie… I nie pozwól się zbyt szybko zabić - zażartował nieco, po czym ruszył wzdłuż urwiska.

.

.

 **P** rosta wioska, którą spodziewała się zobaczyć, okazała się zupełnie czymś innym.

Pierwsze, co zobaczyła po opuszczaniu lasu, to rozległa równina, na której zajmował się spory krater. Nie byłoby w tym nic specjalnie dziwnego, gdyby nie fakt, że ponad owym wgłębieniem w ziemi wznosiło się kilkanaście potężnych łuków, krzyżujących się ze sobą. Razem tworzyły coś na kształt szkieletu kopuły.

Kiedy jednak obie kobiety zbliżyły się do konstrukcji, Harrigan uświadomiła sobie iż całość wykonana jest z metalu… a przynajmniej tak to wyglądało, pomyślała, przesuwając dłoń po jednym z żeber.

Jej przewodniczka zerknęła na nią przez ramię, uśmiechając się lekko, lecz jak przez całą dotychczasową drogę także i teraz nie powiedziała ani słowa. Zamiast tego spokojnie szła dalej, by po kilku metrach zatrzymać się na skraju skarpy.

Kate stanęła obok niej… i zaklęła pod nosem.

Owa prosta wioska okazała się bowiem być sporym miasteczkiem usytuowanym na stromych, ale stopniowanych ścianach potężnego krateru. Na każdej z kolejnych skalnych półek znajdowały się domy wykonane z kamienia i drewna, a raczej ich fronty niewiele odstające od ścian zagłębienia. Cała reszta każdego domostwa musiała skrywać się wewnątrz skały, pomyślała.

Całość połączona była licznymi ścieżkami wijącymi się pomiędzy domami, pozwalając na swobodne przemieszczanie się kolejne poziomy. Na samym dnie krateru znajdował się natomiast spory plac otoczony niewielkimi drzewami.

Zresztą roślinność wdzierała się tutaj wszędzie, porastając każdy dostępny zakamarek i ścianę.

Całości dopełniał nieduży, lecz widokowy wodospad, którego wody wpadały do szerokiej fosy obiegającej całe dno krateru. Harrigan nie była jednak w stanie zobaczyć z tego miejsca gdzie uchodzi ta woda. Być może do jakiegoś podziemnego zbiornika lub rzeki, uznała i spojrzała na swoja przewodniczkę, która właśnie ruszyła w kierunku szerokich schodów wydrążonych w kamieniu i biegnących w dół. Dogoniła ją, z wielkim zainteresowaniem obserwując wszystko wokół.

Na te kilka minut kobieta zupełnie zapomniała i ścigających ją Łowcach Wraith. Dopiero widok ludzi, którzy oderwali się na moment od swoich obowiązków i bawiących się dzieci, który przystanęły, patrząc z zaciekawieniem na przybysza, uświadomił jej, że przyjście tutaj było błędem. Zatrzymała się, patrząc na twarze młodych i starców, dzieci i nastolatków. Wszyscy oni wyglądali tak beztrosko, prowadząc tutaj spokojne życie… które ona mogła zniszczyć w jednej chwili, sprowadzając Wraith.

Odwróciła się i ruszyła pospiesznie z powrotem, w górę schodów.

\- Kate? - odezwał się gdzieś z boku męski głos? - Kate Harrigan?

Zatrzymała się i spojrzała w tamta stronę. Spomiędzy wysokich i smukłych tubylców odzianych w proste, niemal skąpe stroje, wyłonił się mężczyzna w czarnym podkoszulku i spodniach, niższy nawet od tutejszych kobiet. Ku swojemu zaskoczeniu stwierdziła, że go zna. I to całkiem dobrze… a przynajmniej tak mogłaby powiedzieć.

Carson Beckett uśmiechał się do niej, wyraźnie zadowolony i spojrzał gdzieś za przybysz.

\- Wybacz mój sceptycyzm… Naprawdę przewidziałaś dokładny czas jej przybycie tutaj - powiedział uprzejmie i jednocześnie przepraszającym tonem.

\- Nic się nie stało… Rozumiem powody twojego niedowierzania - odparła z miłym uśmiechem młoda kobieta, która przyprowadziła Biegacza do osady.

Harrigan z zainteresowaniem przyglądała się jej przez chwilę.

\- Szamanka? - spytała w końcu, mierząc ją uważnie wzrokiem.

\- …Mamy na to inne określenie, ale tak - powiedziała uprzejmie. - W waszym rozumieniu tego słowa można powiedzieć, że jestem szamanką ludu _Uninate_ … Nazywam się Ul'maya. Witaj - dodała i skinęła nieco głową, jedną dłoń kładąc na piersi, a drugą kierując w stronę gościa. - Twoje pojawienie się zostało nam zapowiedziane przez Avatars…

Harrigan zmarszczyła jednak natychmiast brwi, a na jej twarzy pojawiło się wyraźnie niezadowolenie. Jedno słowo, którego użyła młoda kobieta sprawiło, że jej dobry nastrój prysł niczym mydlana bańka.

\- Avatars? - burknęła, po czym pospiesznie ruszyła dalej w górę schodów.

Ul'maya wydała się być wyraźnie zdezorientowana jej zachowaniem, spoglądając raz za nią, a raz na Becketta, jakby szukając u niego wsparcia. Ale mężczyzna wydawał się być równie zaskoczony co ona.

\- Porozmawiam z nią - powiedział. - …Kate! Zaczekaj! Dokąd idziesz?! - zawołał i pobiegł za kobietą.

\- Wracam… Zanim Łowcy się tutaj pojawią - odparła, wciąż poirytowana.

\- Nie musisz… Mogę usunąć twój nadajnik. Mam ze sobą odpowiedni sprzęt…

\- Obawiam się, że to nie takie proste - przerwała mu, nie zatrzymując się. - Jest zbyt dobrze przymocowany do rdzenia kręgowego.

\- Więc przynajmniej go wyłączymy… Moja przyjaciółka użyła kiedyś do tego defibrylatora…

\- Tak wiem. Sprawa z Kirikiem - mruknęła wychodząc na równinę.

\- Więc wiesz, że to możliwe… Ale musze zabrać sprzęt… Jest w osadzie! - dodał nieco zaspany, wskazując za siebie i zatrzymując się.

Z trudem za nią nadążał, a ona nie sprawiała wrażenia, aby chciała spowolnić tempo.

Harrigan przystanęła i spojrzała na niego.

\- Wczoraj Ul'maya skontaktowała się z nami i poprosiła o pomoc dla ciebie - dodał. - Zastrzegła jednak, że ze względu na późniejsze wydarzenia, powinienem to być tylko ja… To dzięki niej jestem tutaj, aby pomóc ci uwolnić się od Łowców Wraith.

\- …Zaczekam przy wrotach… Masz pół godziny. Potem ruszam dalej. Nie będę niepotrzebnie narażała tych ludzi. Jeśli chcesz to zrobić, to na niezamieszkałej planecie. Nie chcę, aby sygnał zanikł tutaj - oznajmiła, już spokojniej i wróciła do swojej wędrówki, oddalając się szybko.

Carson spoglądał za nią przez chwilę, a potem na szamankę, która zatrzymała się obok niego.

\- Nie martw się. Pójdę z nią, a ty spokojnie zbierz swoje rzeczy… Zaczekamy przy Kręgu - oznajmiła łagodnie i spokojnie ruszyła w ślad za kobietą.

Doktor westchnął ciężko i zawrócił w kierunku osady.

Kiedy z dwa miesiące temu jedna z drużyn z Atlantydy przybyła tutaj po raz pierwszy, przy wrotach czekał już na nich komitet powitalny… zupełnie jak kiedyś na Vedeen, gdzie spotkali jasnowidza imieniem Davos. Kiedy jednak goście dotarli do osady, stało się dla nich jasne, że szamanka ze zdolnościami przewidywania przyszłości to nie jedyna niespodzianka tego ludu. Drugą były gigantyczne łuki wznoszące się nad kraterem, w którym ci ludzie zbudowali swoje domy.

Jak się później okazało jest to rodzaj pola siłowego, które potrafi przekształcić się także w kamuflaż, zasilane ZPM - kolejna pozostałość po Pradawnych, jak później ustalono. O dziwo urządzenie to posiadało sensory dalekiego zasięgu i w razie konieczności aktywowało się automatycznie. Jednak co bardziej zaskakujące, większość tutejszych ludzi posiadało gen ATA, dzięki któremu byli w stanie kontrolować lanteańską technologię.

Później okazało się także, że takich osad jest kilkanaście i każda z nich zaopatrzona jest w ten sam mechanizm ochronny.

Naukowcy z Atlantydy spędzili tutaj prawie miesiąc, badając urządzenie… Chociaż planeta okazała się być sensacją nie tylko dla inżynierów, ale także dla botaników i biologów. Od setek pokoleń lun Uninate wykorzystywał bowiem miejscowe rośliny w leczeniu najróżniejszych schorzeń. Nawet bardzo poważnych i bez oporów dzielił się tą wiedzą także z przybyszami z innego świata.

Przez cały ten czas ekspedycja z Atlantydy korzystali z ich gościnności, tak jak teraz robił to mężczyzna, czekając na przybycie Harrigan. W zamian odwdzięczył się tak, jak tylko potrafił, sprawdzając stan zdrowia mieszkańców na swój sposób i wymieniając się wiedzą.

Wbiegając do domu, który mu użyczono, w pierwszej chwili planował zebrać cały swój sprzęt, ale zaraz potem uznał, że wystarczy mu przecież tylko defibrylator i skaner. Nie było sensu aby nosił coś więcej. To tylko dodatkowo spowolniłoby jego marsz.

Szybko zabrał więc niewielką walizkę z urządzeniem, założył kurtkę i ruszył w kierunku gwiezdnych wrót.

Jeden z tutejszych mężczyzn bez słowa podążył za nim.

Towarzyszył mu zawsze, kiedy Beckett zapuszczał się w okoliczny las. Tubylec był nie tylko jego przewodnikiem, ale także pełnił rolę strażnika. Chociaż okolica z pozoru wydawała się być bardzo bezpieczna, to jednak czyhało tutaj na niedoświadczonych podróżników wiele niebezpieczeństw. I to najczęściej ze strony niepozornych, lecz niejednokrotnie bardzo jadowitych stworzeń… a nawet i roślin.

Być może to właśnie z tego powodu Ul'maya postanowiła wpierw odnaleźć Kate, a teraz towarzyszyć jej w drodze powrotnej, pomyślał lekarz, wychodząc z krateru na równinę…

Niestety będąca już daleko przed nim młoda kobieta nie była zbytnio zadowolona z tego faktu. Obecność szamanki, podążającej za nią krok w krok, irytowała ją coraz bardziej. Chociaż ta trzymała się cały czas z tyłu i przez całą dotychczasową ich drogę nie odezwała się ani słowem.

\- Nie potrzebuję niańki - fuknęła w końcu Harrigan, zatrzymując się i spoglądając na nią nieprzyjemnie.

Przez chwilę młoda szamanka przyglądała się jej uważnie.

\- Jest w tobie pełno gniewu - zauważyła spokojnie. - Nie rozumiem dlaczego?

\- Och wybacz, gdzie moje maniery - odcięła drwiąco. - Ale jakoś po dwóch tygodniach zabawy z Łowcami

Wraith w berka na kilkunastu planetach, mój dobry nastrój zginął gdzieś po drodze - rzuciła i ruszyła dalej, jeszcze bardziej poirytowana. - _Za pewne któryś z nich go zeżarł_ \- dodała pod nosem po polsku.

\- Ja nie jestem twoim wrogiem… I chcę ci pomóc. Tak samo jak doktor Beckett… Avatars ukazali mi to w moich snach. Zarówno przybycie wcześniej jego przyjaciół, jak i twoje…

\- Szkoda, że nie pokazali ci co się z wami stanie, kiedy przybędą tutaj za mną Wraith - zadrwiła. - …W ogóle niepotrzebnie za tobą poszłam. Powinnam była odejść od razu, jak cię zobaczyłam.

Właśnie zbliżały się do rzeki, nad którą się spotkały. Była szeroka na około trzy metry, ale wystarczająco płytka, aby można było przez nią swobodnie przejść. Poza tym liczne, spore kamienie wystające ponad wodę znacznie ułatwiały przedostanie się na drugi brzeg.

\- Avatars nie pozwolą, aby Wraith nas skrzywdzili - odparła, wciąż spokojnym tonem. - Dali nam osłonę, która w razie niebezpieczeństwa czyni naszą osadę niewidoczną dla nich…

\- Mówisz o tych łukach nad kraterem? - spytała zaciekawiona, przystając na moment na drugim brzegu rzeki. - To jakieś pole kamuflujące?

Ul'maya uśmiechnęła się lekko, przeskakując zwinnie z kamienia na kamień.

\- Tak… Przyjaciele Carsona powiedzieli nam, że ich Wodna Osada posiada podobną ochronę.

\- Tak, wiem. Wykorzystali do tego pole maskujące skoczków - odparła kobieta i ruszyła dalej, wchodząc powoli w głąb lasu.

\- Skoczki? Ludzie z Wodnej Osady tak samo nazywali swoje latające maszyny, które podróżują przez Krąg.

\- Wodna Osada? - powtórzyła z lekkim rozbawieniem Kate. - _Aqua settlement_ … - dodała po łacinie i nagle zatrzymała się. - ATLENT… Atlant… Atlantis - niemal szepnęła i znów uśmiechnęła się lekko, po czym ruszyła dalej. - Kto by pomyślał - parsknęła pod nosem.

\- Nie rozumiem…

\- Nic ważnego - odparła spokojnie, chyba po raz pierwszy od jej przybycia do tego świata. - Chyba właśnie rozgryzłam skąd wzięła się nazwa Atlantydy… Wodnej Osady, jak nazywasz to miasto.

\- W naszych legendach są liczne przekazy o miejscu, gdzie mieszkali Przodkowie - wyjaśniła, zadowolona, że kobieta wreszcie rozmawia z nią w normalny sposób. - Ale to Avatars zadbali o nas i od setek pokoleń chronią nas przed Wraith.

\- Macie szczęście.

\- Tak, to prawda - przyznała szamanka.

Harrigan uśmiechnęła się lekko. Nawet nie próbowała tłumaczyć Ul'mayi, że najprawdopodobniej Przodkowie i Avatars to te same istoty… Tyle, że ci drudzy już po ascendenci. Już w Vallen przekonała się, że nie ma to sensu. Tamtejsi mieszkańcy nie przyjmowali bowiem do wiadomości jej argumentów. Uznała więc, że tutaj może być podobnie…

Zatrzymała się nagle, jakby nasłuchując, lecz to nie dźwięki, a pewne specyficzne uczucie zaniepokoiło ją teraz.

Podczas ucieczki przed Wraith szybko nauczyła się wyczuwać ich obecność. Tak samo, jak wcześniej potrafiła wyczuć w pobliżu obecność ludzi czy zwierząt, zarówno znajomych jak i nieznajomych. Równie szybko zaczęła korzystać także z innych swoich zdolności, które do tej pory skrzętnie skrywała przed światem, a nawet najbliższymi. Nigdy dotąd nie uważała za konieczne, aby je rozwijać - pomimo zachęty ojca czy kuzyna. Uważała, ze kiedyś, pod wpływem silnych emocji, może odruchowo użyć którejś ze swoich zdolności. Dlatego też postanowiła pozostawić je niemal w uśpieniu, ukryte w najciemniejszym zakamarku jej samej.

Teraz jednak szybka praktyka okazała się być wręcz koniecznością. Wyczuwanie obecności Wraith, telekineza czy tworzenie elektrycznych wyładowań ze skumulowanej uprzednio energii pobranej z otoczenia, to był dopiero początek. Do tego szybko dołączyła telepatia czy kontrola różnych żywiołów, chociaż to ostatnie miało bardziej związek z telekinezą, dzięki której była przykładowo w stanie skierować wodę w określonym kierunku. Zresztą w obecnej sytuacji nie miała czasu zastanawiać się jak to dokładnie działa… Musiała reagować i reagowała. W każdy dostępny sposób bez wnikania w naturę zjawiska.

Ul'maya spojrzała na nią zaniepokojona.

\- Coś się stało? - spytała.

\- Wraith - mruknęła Harrigan.

\- To niemożliwe… Nie tutaj… W mojej wizji nie było tutaj żadnego Wraith - zapewniła ją.

\- Przyszłość jest zmienna i zależna od wielu czynników. Widzisz tylko jej najbardziej prawdopodobne warianty… Zostań tu i schowaj się. Ja się nim zajmę - dodała ponurym tonem i ruszyła ostrożnie dalej.

Brak wyższych roślin w poszyciu lasu powodował, że obie były widoczne z daleka… Tak samo zresztą jak Wraith, chociaż ten miał jeszcze jedna przewagę: lokalizator.

Harrigan oparła się o jedno z drzew i przysunęła dłoń do karku.

Zdążyła zauważyć, kiedy jeszcze sama posiadała urządzenie lokalizujące, że krótki kontakt elektrycznych wyładowań z nadajnikiem na pewien czas powodował zakłócenia jego działaniu.

Ból był silny i sprawił, że na chwilę zamroczyło ją nieco. Oparła dłonie o kolana i zamknęła na chwilę oczy. Ale jej ciało najwyraźniej przyzwyczaiło się już w pewnym stopniu do tych zabiegów, stwierdziła, gdyż wszystko szybko minęło i znów była w pełni świadoma tego, co dzieje się wokół… Jak na przykład bliskiej obecności Wraith, którego wcześniej wyczuła.

Zbliżał się od strony wrót. Przesunęła się więc i wyjrzała ostrożnie zza drzewa. W oddali pojawił się znajomy kształt: czarny płaszcz i białe włosy.

Kobieta zmarszczyła nieco brwi. Wraith wyraźnie utykał na jedną nogę. To było dziwne, pomyślała. Ranny Łowca? I dlaczego się nie zregenerował?

Skupiła na moment myśli na jego umyśle… i zaraz wykrzywiła usta w grymasie niezadowolenia. Znała go. I to całkiem dobrze… O ile może tam powiedzieć.

Ponownie skupiła swój umysł na jego. Wraith zatrzymał się i rozejrzał wokół.

Przez moment Lostpath miał wrażenie że widział coś i słyszał wśród odległych drzew. Sięgnął po swój pistolet. Sygnał z nadajnika na jego lokalizatorze zniknął, jednak wcześniej był na tyle blisko, że powinien już dostrzec ludzką samicę. Jego wzrok był znacznie lepszy, nawet teraz, kiedy był zmęczony po niedawnej potyczce z Łowcami Thunderstone.

Znów coś zaszeleściło.

Odwrócił się gwałtownie, ale dostrzegł tylko kępkę wysokich trwa poruszanych przez wiatr. Ten sam, który zaczął właśnie lekko szeleścić wielkimi liśćmi drzewiastych paproci.

Znów coś przemknęło w oddali. Jakiś cień. A może to tylko miejscowe zwierzę, pomyślał? Ale kiedy zjawisko po chwili powtórzyło się, był już bardziej pewien, że nie jest ono naturalne.

Znów podniósł pistolet, rozglądając się uważnie wokół.

\- Człowieku! - krzyknął nieco ochrypły głos. - Wiem, że tu jesteś! Pokaż się, jeśli masz odwagę!

Ale nikt mu nie odpowiedział. I nikt nie pojawił się w zasięgu jego wzroku. Wciąż był zupełnie sam, wśród wysokich drzew. Tylko on i wiatr… który właśnie wzmógł się nieco, wdzierając się w jego włosy.

Ponownie rozejrzał się wokół, celując z broni, jednak i tym razem nie dostrzegł niczego podejrzanego.

Coś nagle wyrwało pistolet z jego dłoni i odrzuciło go daleko w bok. Spojrzał zaskoczony w tamtym kierunku, jednak nadal nie widział niczego poza roślinami. Odwrócił się wiec… tylko po to, aby zobaczyć kobiecą postać szybko wyłaniającą się dosłownie znikąd - jakby cały otaczający go świat był tylko kamuflażem, który właśnie przeszła.

Bo był! - uświadomił sobie nagle. To wszystko, co widział, było tylko iluzją stworzona w jego umyśle, aby go oszukać. Nie mógł tylko pojąc jakim cudem zdolny jest do tego człowiek…

Nie dokończył swoich myśli. Kobiety wyrzuciła przed siebie rękę i jakaś niewidzialna siła pchnęła nagle Wraith do tyłu, uderzając nim o jeden z wielkich pni drzew. Jęknął z bólu i osunął się na ziemię, nieco oszołomiony. A kiedy znów podniósł wzrok, ludzka samica znajdowała się zaledwie kilka metrów od niego, a wokół jej dłoni zaczęły się tworzyć spore wyładowania elektryczne.

\- Uparty z ciebie skubaniec - syknęła. - Powinnam była cię zlikwidować już za pierwszym razem. Na tamtej planecie szkoleniowej - dodała, zbliżając nieco dłonie do siebie.

Dwie plątaniny energetycznych języków scaliły się teraz w jedna, nabierając jeszcze bardziej na sile i wielkości. Na ten widok Wraith otworzył szerzej oczy. Próbował się cofnąć, jednak wznoszące się za jego plecami drzewo nie pozwalało mu na to. Przylgnął więc tylko mocniej do niego, patrząc jak Harrigan zatrzymuje się tuż przed jego stopami.


	21. Chapter 21

_Rozdział 21_

 _Sprzymierzeniec czy wróg? -_ _cześć 2._

 **\- N** ie polowałem na ciebie - rzucił szybko Lostpath, wyciągając przed siebie rękę. - Przysięgam… Nie tym razem… Szukałem cię…

\- I zapewne uważasz, że powinno mnie zainteresować: DLACZEGO? - parsknęła drwiąco. - A więc jesteś w błędzie. NIE interesuje mnie to…

\- Na mnie także polują - przerwał jej pospiesznie, widząc wzrastające znowu natężenie jej elektrycznych wyładowań. - Mój Dowódca uważa, że go zdradziłem. Że ci pomagam, dlatego udaje ci się pokonać tylu Łowców i umykać ich pościgowi… Z ledwością uciekłem tym, których niedawno spotkałem.

\- W takim razie to twój problem, nie mój - odparła obojętnie i rozluźniła mięśnie.

Plątanina energetycznych tworów zmalała i po chwili zupełnie zniknęła. Kobieta odwróciła się i spokojnie ruszyła dalej w kierunku wrót.

Wraith spojrzał za nią, nieco zaskoczony, chociaż z wyraźną ulga. Wstał szybko i utykając na lewą nogę, ruszył za nią.

\- Człowieku, zaczekaj!

\- Tak się składa, że mam imię… Lostpath - burknęła.

\- …Nie znam twojego imienia… Twój umysł jest dla mnie zamknięty.

\- Jeszcze tego by brakowało, żebyś mi grzebał w mózgu - nie zmieniła tonu.

\- Więc wyjaw mi swoje imię…

Kare prychnęła głośno i zatrzymała się, spoglądając na niego.

\- Nie mam zamiaru spoufalać się z kimś, kto chciał mnie wypatroszyć… A teraz spadaj… Albo wyręczę twoich kumpli i sama cię zlikwiduję - dodała oschle, a wokół jej dłoni zmów pokazały się energetyczne języki.

\- Zaczekaj! - rzucił, znów wyciągając nieco rękę, aby ją powstrzymać. - Oboje możemy skorzystać na tej współpracy. Pozbędziesz się Łowców i będziesz mogła wrócić do swoich.

\- A ty?

\- Przy odrobinie szczęścia nie zginę i przestanę być zdrajcą… Obecnie to moja jedyna opcja - przyznał niechętnie.

Kobieta splotła ramiona na piesi.

\- Po pierwsze: mój lud jest zbyt daleko, żebym mogła do nich wrócić… A po drugie: Od kiedy to Wraith prosi człowieka o pomoc? - zadrwiła znowu. - Przecież jesteśmy dla was tylko jedzeniem.

\- Nie wszyscy ludzie są tak traktowani - odparł, jakby z wahaniem. - Poza tym… widziałem co potrafisz. A nawet odczułem to na sobie. Masz niesamowite umiejętności. A twój umysł jest równie silny, jak umysł Królowej Wraith… Niektórzy zaczynają już plotkować, że możesz być Avatarem… - przerwał nagle, widząc wyraźne niezadowolenie na jej twarzy, kiedy przewróciła oczami i warknęła pod nosem.

\- Następny - mruknęła, krzywiąc się i ruszyła dalej.

Lostpath ponownie podążył za nią, utykając.

\- Żaden człowiek nie posiada takich zdolności jak ty… Nawet żaden Wraith…

\- To, że nie możesz czegoś zobaczyć i dotknąć, nie oznacza, że to nie istnieje.

\- …Tak, to prawda…Mądre słowa godne Avatara - zauważył.

\- Stare powiedzenie z mojego świata - mruknęła i zatrzymała się.

Coś zaszeleściło daleko z boku. Spojrzała w tamta stronę, by dostrzec zbliżającą się ukradkiem Ul'mayę.

\- _Cholera. Zupełnie o niej zapomniałam_ \- wymamrotała pod nosem po polsku.

Łowca zmrużył nieco oczy. Nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał się z takim językiem. W prawdzie był bardzo młody, jak na Wraith, jednak w okresie nauki miał wystarczająco dużo czasu, aby zapoznać się z wieloma zagadnieniami, w tym także ludzkimi językami spotykanymi w tej galaktyce. Tego był pewien. Jako Łowca odwiedził bowiem więcej ludzkich światów niż większość Wraith. I miał bardzo dobrą pamięć do takich spraw.

\- W porządku! Nic ci nie zrobi! - zawołała Kate i zerknęła przez ramię. - Bo inaczej skończy jako grillowany karaluch - zadrwiła, posyłając mu szyderczy uśmieszek.

Lostpath spiął nieco mięśnie i warknął cicho. W pierwszym momencie, odruchowo chciał okazać swoje wielkie niezadowolenie słowami tej ludzkiej samicy… ale zaraz potem przypomniał sobie, że to nie jest zwyczajny człowiek. O ile w ogóle jest to człowiek, stwierdził. A znając podania o Avatars miał spore podstawy ku temu, aby mieć takie wątpliwości.

Dobrze znał bowiem podania o Avatars, którzy pomagali Pierwszym Wraith. Ci także przyjęli organiczną

postać, aby lepiej zasymilować się ze swoimi podopiecznymi. Niektóre przekazy wspominają nawet, że wręcz wyglądali jak Wraith. I chociaż ta samica zdecydowanie wyglądała jak człowiek… to już jej niesamowite zdolności zupełnie temu zaprzeczały.

Może mówić co chce, ale żaden człowiek w tej galaktyce nie posiada takich umiejętności, pomyślał. Gdyby tak było, znając ludzka naturę, już dawno próbowałby wykorzystać te umiejętności przeciwko Wraith…

Ul'maya zbliżyła się, wciąż ostrożna, cały czas bacznie obserwując postać w czarnym płaszczu i białych włosach. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziała tych istot z bliska. Jeżeli nawet jacyś Wraith przybyli na ta planetę, to zawsze byli obserwowani z ukrycia, aby nie zdradzić obecności ludu Uninate.

Lostpath przyjrzał się jej uważnie. Była bardzo atrakcyjna, jak na ludzką samicę, zauważył. A jej skąpy strój dodatkowo podkreślał jej smukłe kształty.

\- Jesteś pewna? - spytała z wahaniem.

\- Tak, jestem pewna - odparła spokojnie.

\- Sądziłem, że ten świat jest niezamieszkały - wtrącił podejrzliwie Wraith.

Na dźwięk jego słów Ul'maya zastygła w bezruchu. Popełniła wielkie głupstwo i naraziła swój lud na wielkie niebezpieczeństwo ujawniając się, pomyślała z przerażeniem. Teraz inni jego pokroju przybędą tutaj, aby odnaleźć nowe źródło pokarmu.

\- Bo jest - oznajmiła Harrigan, jakby od niechcenia. - Jej ludzie przychodzą tutaj czasami na polowanie. Natknęłam się na nią podczas zwiedzania okolicy... Tym razem szukają jakichś leczniczych ziół.

\- A… Rozumiem - mruknął samiec i znów skupił swoja uwagę na Kate. - Więc? Co sądzisz o mojej propozycji? - spytał.

Młoda kobieta odetchnęła z wyraźna ulgą, wdzięczna wysłannikowi Avatars, że tak sprytnie udało się jej oszukać tego Wraith.

\- Że nie jestem zainteresowana - rzuciła, znów oschłym tonem i wróciła do wędrówki w kierunku wrót.

Lostpath podążył za nią, zupełnie ignorując już Ul'mayę… ku jej wielkiemu zadowoleniu i uldze.

Zacisnął mocniej żeby, wyraźnie niezadowolony ze słów Biegacza.

\- A co ty masz do stracenia? - odciął szybko. - Na razie nie wygląda, abyś miała jakiś plan pozbycia się Łowców… poza ich powolną eliminacją… Długo masz tak zamiar jeszcze uciekać z planety na planetę? Oni nie dadzą ci spokoju, dopóki cię nie złapią. Wiem o Biegaczach, na których polowano przez lata.

\- No dobrze - rzuciła, znów zatrzymując się i spoglądając na niego . - Tak z czystej ciekawości: jak ty masz zamiar się ich pozbyć?

Młody Wraith uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Pomóż mi pokonać Dowódcę drugiego hive - oznajmił. - Jako wyrzutek mogę odzyskać honor tylko w jeden sposób: wyzwać na pojedynek na śmierć i życie tego, który oskarżył mnie o zdradę. A wiem, że to on zrobił. Jego Łowcy sami to przyznali… Wiem także, że przyłączył się do Łowów.

\- No to życzę powodzenia… będzie ci potrzebne - parsknęła Kate i poszła dalej. - Skoro został Dowódcą, mniemam, że jest lepszym wojownikiem od ciebie.

\- Jeszcze niedawno był Pierwszym Oficerem - wyjaśnił, podążając za nią. - Został Dowódcą, ponieważ jego poprzednik został zabity… Jest dobrym Łowcą, ale zdecydowanie bardziej jako tropiciel niż wojownik. Mam więc szanse na pokonanie go w walce.

\- W takim razie nie widzę potrzeby, abym ja się w to mieszała. Poza tym domyślam się, że moja ingerencja w wasza walkę mogłaby zniwelować twoje… przywileje.

\- Bezpośrednia tak… Ale możesz to zrobić z ukrycia - powiedział. - Możesz go osłabić siłą umysłu, z daleka… Wiem, że na jakiś czas potrafisz wyłączyć lokalizator. Zauważyłem to podczas Łowów… Zwabimy ich na jakąś planetę i zanim przybędą, wyłączysz nadajnik…

\- A skąd pewność, że dam radę go osłabić tak, aby nikt tego nie zauważył? - przerwała mu.

\- Zdolności telepatyczne nie są wśród Wraith wyznacznikiem tego, jakie kto zajmuje stanowisko. Zdecydowanie bardziej liczy się doświadczenie, zdolności przywódcze. Jednak dowodzenie zamaskowanymi żołnierzami poprawia zdolności telepatyczne. A on zapewne nie robił tego od setek lat. Może nawet od tysięcy. Nie musiał. Ma od tego innych. Jego umysł jest więc zatem słabszy niż mój… A skoro bez większego problemu pokonałaś mój opór, to z jego umysłem nie będziesz miała żadnych kłopotów. Szczególnie, że chce jedynie abyś go tylko trochę zdezorientowała.

Kate zatrzymała się na skraju polany z DHD i uśmiechnęła nieco złośliwie.

\- Widzę, że wszystko sobie dobrze zaplanowałeś - odparła szyderczo.

\- Jak już powiedziałem: nie mam większego wyboru… Jeżeli nie udowodnię w tej walce swojej wartości, niezwykle trudno będzie mi w inny sposób odzyskać mój honor. To najlepszy i najszybszy sposób, aby udowodnić innym, że nie jestem zdrajcą.

\- Pokonanie kogoś, kto nazwał cię zdrajcą, niewiele ma wspólnego z twoja niewinnością - parsknęła.

\- Nie dla nas… Nie wyzywa się innego Wraith na taki pojedynek z błahych powodów. To pojedynek honorowy…

\- I dla desperatów? - zachichotała.

Młody Łowca warknął cicho.

\- …W tym przypadku można tak powiedzieć - przyznał niechętnie.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się lekko, przyglądając mu się bacznie przez krótki moment.

\- Jest pewien problem… Jak masz zamiar z nim walczyć, skoro utykasz? - zauważyła, gestem głowy wskazując jego nogę.

Na te słowa trzymająca się z tyłu Ul'maya znów znieruchomiała. Ale Wraith nawet na nią nie zerknął.

\- W pobliżu jest planeta, na której zregeneruję siły - powiedział z lekkim wahaniem, nie wiedząc jak kobieta zareaguje.

\- Czyli zeżresz kogoś? - parsknęła.

\- Nie ma innej metody - niemal burknął.

\- Niekoniecznie… - zaczęła tajemniczo, ale zanim zdążyła dokończyć, jej uwagę przyciągnęły dwie postacie, które właśnie dostrzegła wśród drzew.

W pierwszej chwili Carson Beckett uśmiechnął się szeroko na jej widok, lecz kiedy tylko zauważył Łowcę, zatrzymał się, nieco wystraszony i zdezorientowany jednocześnie. Jego towarzysz natychmiast sięgnął po swój spory nóż wsunięty w skórzaną kaburę zwisająca u pasa.

\- Kate?! - zawołał z niepokojem lekarz.

\- Carson?! - odpowiedziała mu spokojnie.

\- Powinienem o czymś wiedzieć? - zapytał, ostrożnie ruszając dalej.

\- Znalazłam po drodze rannego karalucha, a że lubię zwierzątka, to postanowiłam go przygarnąć - rzuciła beztrosko i uśmiechnęła się szeroko do niego.

\- …Karalucha? - prychnął lekko, z trudem powstrzymując się od głośnego śmiechu.

\- No co? Iratus są prawie jak wielkie karaluchy… i inne robactwo. Więc w sumie Wraith to wielkie, zielone karaluchy - znowu uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko, zupełnie ignorując ciche ale ostrzegawcze warkniecie Lostpath.

\- Chyba nie jest zbytnio zadowolony, że go tak nazywasz - zauważył, zbliżając się i wciąż uważnie obserwując Wraith.

Tak samo zresztą jak mężczyzna Uninate, który cały czas trzymał w pogotowiu swój nóż, mierząc Łowcę nieprzyjemnym spojrzeniem.

\- A kto by się tam przejmował - rzuciła, machając lekko ręką.

\- Ja - stwierdził Carson. - To ten, z którym zawarłaś umowę?... w sprawie Vallen - wyjaśnił, kiedy kobieta spojrzała na niego pytająco.

\- Jaką umowę? - wtrącił od razu Wraith z wyraźnym niezadowoleniem.

\- Potem ci powiem - niemal go skarciła i ponownie spojrzała na lekarza. - Nie, to nie jest Wifi…

\- Wifi? - znów parsknął mężczyzna.

\- To mój skrót od jego imienia - odparła tym samym beztroskim tonem co poprzednio.

\- Wyjawił ci swoje imię? - zdziwił się Beckett.

\- Nie, no co ty? Oni się przecież nie przedstawiają jedzeniu… Sama się dowiedziałam.

\- …Jak?

\- Normalnie… To znaczy telepatycznie… To w sumie nawet proste… Praktykowałam to kiedyś trochę na ludziach, więc wiem czego szukać - przyznała się niezbyt chętnie.

\- Znasz imiona Wraith?

\- Kilku… Chociaż większość już nie żyje - przyznała.

"Czy mówisz o umowie z Wildfire?" - usłyszała nagle w myślach.

Łowca nie był pewny, czy samica odbierze jego przekaz, ale teraz, kiedy była rozproszona rozmową z drugim człowiekiem, istniała taka szansa, stwierdził.

Spojrzała na niego pytająco.

\- Tak. Dlaczego pytasz?

Ponownie warknął cicho pod nosem.

\- Co to za umowa? - niemal zażądał odpowiedzi. - To ważne.

Kate westchnęła ciężko.

\- Że zostawi Vallen w spokoju, jeśli zmodernizuję mu statek… Jestem dobra w technicznych sprawach. Znam się na różnych urządzeniach - wyjaśniła.

Wraith wykrzywił usta w wyraźnym grymasie niezadowolenia.

\- Co znowu? - spytała z lekkim poirytowaniem.

\- Mój Dowódca i ten Wraith… Powiedzmy, że nie przepadają za sobą.

\- No i? W czym problem?

\- To komplikuje sprawę. Jeśli nawet odzyskasz wolność, twoja współpraca z nim może być pretekstem dla mojego Dowódcy. Nie ważne skąd pochodzisz. Zostałaś schwytana na naszym terenie, więc może domagać się zwrotu swojej… własności… A skoro ten Wraith jest zainteresowany twoją wiedzą, to z pewnością nie odda cię dobrowolnie.

Harrigan zmarszczyła brwi i spojrzała na Carsona.

\- Właśnie poczułam się jak przedmiot - stwierdziła. - W prawdzie wartościowy, skoro będą się o mnie nawet licytować - zażartowała - ale zawsze jak przedmiot.

\- Zadziwia mnie twój spokój - powiedział.

\- To nie spokój. Ale ironia i sarkazm, które pozwalają mi przetrwać trudy dnia - odparła ironicznie i znów spojrzała na Wraith. - Czy w waszym… pokrętnym prawie istnieje na to jakiś kruczek?

\- Chwileczkę - wtrącił nieco zaniepokojony Carson. - Chyba nie masz zamiaru brać w tym udziału? To czyste szaleństwo. Nie musisz tego robić. Pomożemy ci… Jestem pewien, że razem z Rodneyem zdołacie nawet znaleźć sposób, aby odesłać cię do domu…

\- Zapominasz o Vallen. Jeśli wrócę z wami, Wifi zrówna to miasteczko z ziemią…

Przerwała na moment, kiedy młody Wraith prychnął cicho na dźwięk słowa, które użyła w odniesieniu do Dowódcy Nebuli. Kate spojrzała na niego niezbyt przyjemnie i wróciła do rozmowy z mężczyzną.

\- Już tam był. Zabrał jednego z naszych naukowców - poinformował niezbyt chętnie. - Jeśli znajdziemy cię pierwsi, wymieni ją na ciebie.

\- Tak wiem - mruknęła, na co on spojrzał na nią zaskoczony. - Myślisz zbyt głośno… To znaczy zbyt intensywnie - wyjaśniła. - Sam więc widzisz, że nie mam jak wyplątać się z tej… umowy - dodała z nutą ironii, wykonując w powietrzu palcami ruch oznaczający cudzysłowie. - Bez szkody dla innych.

\- Jestem pewien, że znajdziemy na to jakiś sposób…

Przerwał kiedy Harrigan prychnęła głośno.

\- Jasne. Już to widzę. Mówimy tutaj o umowie z Wraith. To tak jakby pertraktować z szatanem.

\- No cóż, w pewnym sensie masz rację… - przyznał.

\- Dlatego na razie zostajemy przy jego planie - wskazała kciukiem młodego Łowcę i teraz zwróciła się do niego: - To co z tymi kruczkami prawnymi? Są jakieś?

\- …Masz na myśli rozwiązanie tego problemu? - upewnił się, nie wiedząc czy dobrze zrozumiał określenie, którego użyła.

\- Tak. Jakaś luka w prawie, pozwalająca to obejść albo pominąć… Cokolwiek.

\- …Teoretycznie tak… Chociaż jest to ryzykowne. Są dwie możliwości. Pierwsza, to pozwolić się schwytać Dowódcy drugiego hive. Wtedy będziesz jego własnością. Kiedy go pokonam, zabieram wszystko, co należy do niego…

\- Aaaaaa, to oto chodzi - przerwała mu ze złośliwym tonem. - Masz chrapkę na jego statek.

\- Nie prawda - warknął. - Chcę tylko odzyskać to, czego mnie pozbawił swoimi oszczerstwami… Poza tym jego załoga nigdy by mnie nie zaakceptowała. Jestem za młody na Dowódcę.

\- Nie znasz dnia ani godziny - odparła tajemniczo, rozbawiona. - No dobrze. A druga opcja?

\- Przyznasz, że ja cię schwytałem. Łowca, który schwytał Biegacza, ma do niego pierwszeństwo… W obu przypadkach mógłbym cię oddać Wraith, z którym zawarłaś umowę… w prezencie - z pewną ostrożnością użył tego określenia wobec niej.

\- A! Znów jestem rzeczą. Dzięki.

\- Pytałaś, więc ci odpowiadam - rzekł nieco poirytowany.

\- A jaki jest haczyk? Zawsze jest jakiś haczyk… Yyyy, podstęp - wyjaśniła.

\- Taki, że żaden z tych wariantów nie gwarantuje, że mój Dowódca nie będzie próbował cię odzyskać. Chociażby tylko po to, aby dokuczyć temu Wraith.

\- Stary i złośliwy - parsknęła. - Super.

Lostpath uśmiechnął się nieco szyderczo.

\- Z ludzkiego punktu widzenia, wszyscy Wraith są starzy, w porównaniu z wami.

Harrigan posłała mu równie kpiące spojrzenie.

\- Filozof się znalazł - odcięła się i przez chwilę wyraźnie zastanawiała się nad czymś.

Potem ruszyła w kierunku DHD, sprawdzając po drodze na urządzeniu wyciągniętym z darta poprawność adresu, który chciała użyć. Już raz tam była. To był odludny, niemal pustynny świat… przynajmniej w rejonie, w którym znajdowały się wrota. Jednak liczne głazy i kamienie pozwalały znaleźć dogodna kryjówkę w pobliżu Kręgu Przodków.

Wraith podążył za nią jako pierwszy. Dopiero wtedy Carson zauważył, że utyka na jedna nogę. Nie był tylko pewien czy to efekt spotkania z Kate czy też innymi Łowcami. Ale nie pytał. Nie odważył się. Wobec tej kobiety z innego wymiaru może i jest on powściągliwy, pomyślał, gdyż zapewne zdołał już poznać jej możliwości. Ale nie jest powiedziane, że tak samo potraktuje jego.

\- Gdzie idziesz? - spytał, kiedy wrota zaczęły się aktywować, wyrzucając z siebie strumień energii.

\- Do innego świata, do którego zwabimy Łowców… To odludne miejsce. Tutaj są koordynaty - dodała, podając mu urządzenie.

\- Wyjęłaś to z myśliwca? - wtrącił Lostpath. - Sprytne.

\- Nie miałam ochoty wybierać adresów w ciemno i wylądować na orbicie - niemal mruknęła i spojrzała ponownie na trójkę ludzi. - Zostańcie tutaj… I nie wzywaj innych, bo narobią tylko niepotrzebnie zamieszania i skomplikują sprawę. Sami to załatwimy… Kiedy będzie po wszystkim, wrócę tu - dodała i ruszyła w kierunku wrót.

\- A co jeśli wam się nie uda? - zawołała Beckett.

\- Wtedy nie wrócę - odparła ironicznie i zerknęła na niego przez ramię z lekkim uśmiechem.

Młody Wraith bez słowa podążył za nią i po chwili oboje zniknęli wewnątrz tunelu podprzestrzennego, za lekko falującą taflą przypominającą lustro wody.

Kilka sekund później wrota zgasły, pozostawiając skonsternowanych ludzi samych.


	22. Chapter 22

**Rozdział 22**

 ** _Rozgrywki._**

 **W** rota zgasły za dwójką przybyszy, pozostawiając ich samych na pustkowiu.

Kate spojrzała na ogniste niebo… niemal dosłownie takie było, pomyślała. Z jakiegoś powodu chmury sprawiały wrażenie jakby płonęły, rzucając na ziemię nieco czerwonawy cień.

\- Ciekawe zjawisko, prawda?

\- Co takiego? - mruknął Wraith, rozglądając się wokół.

Przed nimi, na ziemi leżały dziwne głazy, jakby gigantyczne muszle jakichś stworzeń, a w oddali wznosiły się niewielkie wzgórza. Cała okolica wyglądało jak szerokie koryto dawno wyschniętej rzeki.

\- Tutejsze niebo - powiedziała, wciąż patrząc w górę. - Wygląda jakby płonęło.

Lostpath spojrzał najpierw na nią, jakby nieco zaskoczony jej słowami. Wyglądała jak dziecko, które właśnie zobaczyło coś niesamowitego, stwierdził i także podniósł wzrok.

\- Prawie zawsze tak wygląda - wyjaśnił.

\- Jest niesamowite - powiedziała z zachwytem.

Młody Łowca ponownie przeniósł na nią wzrok.

\- …Kim ty jesteś tak naprawdę? - zapytał nagle ze spokojem.

Harrigan spojrzała na niego.

\- A nie widać? - spytała żartobliwie.

\- Wygląd może być mylący - stwierdził. - A nasze podania mówią, że Avatars przyjmują postać tych, z którymi się kontaktują.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- Najpierw zajmijmy się bardziej naglącym problemem: Łowcami - odparła. - Potem możemy przedyskutować kwestie mojego pochodzenia - dodała i rozejrzała się wokół. - Jak myślisz, ile czasu zajmie im dotarcie tutaj?

\- Raczej niezbyt długo. Thunderstone przyjął sobie za punkt honory schwytanie cię… - przerwał, widząc szeroki uśmiech na twarzy kobiety. - Co cię tak bawi? - niemal warknął.

\- Właśnie użyłeś przy człowieku imienia Wraith… Zdaje się, że normalnie tego nie robicie - zauważyła z nuta ironii.

\- Zapewne i tak je już znasz… albo poznasz wkrótce - stwierdził.

\- Niekoniecznie. Grzebanie w waszych głowach zdecydowanie nie jest moim marzeniem - parsknęła.

\- Co nie zmienia faktu, że nie masz z tym problemów.

\- Praktyka czyni mistrzem - odparła z beztroskim uśmiechem. - A wracjając do twoich kumpli…

\- To nie są moi przyjaciele - zaprotestował oschle.

\- O-Key… wracając do konkurencji, twój plan ma pewien mankament. A mianowicie mnie.

\- Nie rozumiem. Jesteś istotną częścią…

\- Tak wiem, mam mu namieszać w głowie - przerwała mu spokojnie. - Nie w tym rzecz. Jeśli dowiedzą się, że tutaj jestem, domyślam się, że mogą zakwestionować… uczciwość pojedynku…

\- Sam go nie pokonam… - warknął.

\- Pozwól mi dokończyć - odparła, wciąż spokojnie, podnosząc lekko palec wskazujący. - Powinno to zatem wyglądać, że rzeczywiście sam go pokonałeś. Bez moich sztuczek, o których wiedzą… Dlatego musisz mnie ogłuszyć.

\- Zwariowałaś?

\- Czasami mam takie wrażenie - przyznała - …ale nie w tym rzecz. Potrafię kontrolować energię. Sprawię więc, że wystrzelony pocisk nie dosięgnie mnie, ale zatrzyma się tuż przede mną… Powiedzmy, że wytworzę rodzaj osłony zaledwie kilka milimetrów od mojego ciała. Będzie to zatem wyglądało tak, jakbym rzeczywiście oberwała.

\- …Jesteś w stanie to zrobić? - spytał z powątpiewaniem.

Spojrzała na niego kpiąco.

\- Gdybym nie była, nie proponowała bym ci tego - oznajmiła. - A teraz przywróćmy cię do stanu używalności - dodała, tworząc na jednej z dłoni niewielkie kule energii. Na ten widok Wraith cofnął się odruchowo. - Spokojnie. Nic ci nie zrobię. To cię wyleczy - wyjaśniła i podeszła do niego, by przyłożyć wolną dłoń do jego piersi.

W pierwszej chwili Lostpath naprężył mięśnie, wiedząc do czego jest zdolna ta samica. Ale kiedy do jego ciała z wolna zaczęła wpływać przyjemna, ciepła fala, powoli rozluźnił się. A potem spojrzał na Harrigan.

Stała tuż przed nim, w pełni skupiona na swoim działaniu. Była niższa od niego o więcej niż głowę, raczej drobnej budowy ciała. Tak niepozorna i krucha, a jednak zdołała pokonać tylu Łowców, pomyślał. I chociaż widział efekty tego, co potrafi, to jednak wciąż nie był pewny czy dobrze postępuje współpracując z nią. Czy aby na pewno ten plan to jedyna jego szansa na odzyskanie honoru.

\- Zawsze możesz się wycofać - odezwała się nagle, nieco rozbawiona.

Wraith otworzył szerzej oczy, zaskoczony, by zaraz potem warknąć cicho pod nosem.

\- Podobno nie lubisz zaglądać do naszych umysłów.

\- Nie zaglądam. To ty myślisz zbyt głośno - parsknęła lekko.

Znów wydał z siebie cichy, gardłowy pomruk, ale nie skomentował jej słów. Odprężył się natomiast jeszcze bardziej, poddając się kojącej energii napływającej do jego ciała.

.

.

 **W** rota na Atlantydzie otworzyły się, lecz energetyczny wir nie dał rady wystrzelić do przodu, zatrzymując się zaledwie kilka mikronów dalej na energetycznej przesłonie.

Siedzący za panelem kontrolnym technik spojrzał na swój laptop, oczekując nadejścia kodu identyfikacyjnego.

\- To doktor Beckett - poinformował po chwili. - Odbieram transmisję radiową.

\- Przełącz na głośniki - polecił natychmiast Woolsey.

\- …tu Carson. Odbiór - usłyszeli ostatnie słowa mężczyzny.

\- Tu Atlantyda. Miło, że się pan odezwał. Jakieś wieści? - zapytał Richard.

\- Tak. Spotkałem Kate…

\- To wspaniale… Już was wpuszczamy…

\- Nie trzeba. Nie ma jej tutaj.

\- A gdzie jest?

\- Na innej planecie… Załatwiają jakieś porachunki między Wraith, którzy na nią polują.

\- Carson, mów jaśniej - zganił go Rodney.

\- OK… Od początku. Ul'maya przyprowadziła dziś Kate do osady, ale kiedy ta zobaczyła ilu mieszka tam ludzi, zawróciła do wrót, żeby nie ściągać na nich Łowców.

\- Mądrze - przyznał stojący z tyłu Ronon z rękoma splecionymi na piersi. - Szczególnie jeśli rzeczywiście cały czas są na jej tropie.

\- Tak, tak. Bardzo to szlachetne, ale przejdź do sedna sprawy - ponaglał go McKay. - Gdzie ona jest i co załatwia?

\- Właśnie do tego zmierzam, Rodney - odpowiedział mu, nieco poirytowany. - Ul'maya odprowadziła Kate do wrót, a ja poszedłem po defibrylator, aby wyłączyć jej nadajnik. Niestety zanim ich dogoniliśmy z Ri'nau, plany się zmieniły. Przy wrotach spotkaliśmy je, rozmawiające z jakimś Wraith… Z tego co zrozumiałem, to jeden z Łowców który ściga Kate… A raczej ścigał, ponieważ z jakiegoś powodu teraz Wraith z drugiego hive polują także na niego…

\- Robi się ciekawie - parsknął Sheppard. - Chociaż aż boję się zapytać jaki to plan?

\- No cóż. W skrócie: ten Łowca ma wyzwać na pojedynek Dowódcę ścigających go Wraith, a zadaniem Kate jest zdezorientować tego Dowódcę telepatycznie, co ułatwi temu pierwszemu zwycięstwo…

\- Zaraz, zaraz. Ona to potrafi? - zdziwił się Woolsey.

\- Najwyraźniej tak…

\- Łowca uważa, że Kate potrafi bez większego problemu wpłynąć na umysł Wraith - wtrąciła Ul'maya. - To dlatego zaproponował jej współpracę.

\- Załóżmy, że to się uda. Co wtedy? - spytał dowódca Atlantydy.

\- Według tego Łowcy, po wygranej walce, Kate staje się jego… własnością i może z nią zrobić co zechce. W tym także podarować innemu Wraith… w prezencie. I to właśnie mają zamiar zrobić. Przekaże ją temu z Vallen, żeby nie zniszczył miasteczka.

\- I ona zgodziła się na to? - wtrącił Sheppard.

\- Tak… Myślę, że nie ma większego wyboru. Jeśli nawet Łowca puściłby ją wolno, będzie musiała dotrzymać słowa danego Wraith z Vallen, aby ten zostawił w spokoju tamtejszych mieszkańców… Widzieliście co zrobili? Urządzili pokazowe Żniwa w osadzie na wyspie.

\- Tak. Pamiętam - mruknął John. - …No dobrze. W takim razie zbieramy się i dołączymy do was…

\- Nie. Zostańcie na Atlantydzie - odezwał się Beckett. - Kate prosiła żebyśmy się do tego nie mieszali. I sądzę, że ma racje. Nasza obecność może zaszkodzić ich planowi… Kiedy będzie po wszystkim, ma tutaj wrócić - zapewnił.

\- Zgoda - rzekł Woolsey. - Proszę nas w takim razie informować, doktorze Beckett… My natomiast powiadomimy Todda, aby przesłał informację dalej.

\- Więc do zobaczenia - dodał mężczyzna i wyłączył swoją krótkofalówkę, po czym spojrzał na towarzyszącą mu parę. - Wygląda na to, że trochę się tutaj ponudzimy - próbował zażartować, chociaż tak naprawdę był pełen obaw co do powodzenia planu.

Współpraca z Wraith nigdy nie układała się przecież pomyślnie dla ludzi.

\- Nie martw się, Carson - powiedziała Ul'maya, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu. - Avatars będą nad nią czuwać.

\- Obyś miała rację - odparł i usiadł na pobliskim głazie.

.

.

 **T** hunderstone jako pierwszy przekroczył wrota, by od razu zobaczyć siedzącego spokojnie na jednym z pobliskich głazów młodego Wraith, trzymającego w dłoni pistolet. Tuż obok niego siedziała oparta bokiem o ten sam głaz ludzka samica. Jej ręce były skrępowane z tyłu, a głowa zwisała niemal bezwiednie.

Lostpath uśmiechnął się złośliwie do Dowódcy, czekając aż wszyscy jego ludzie przejdą przez wrota, a te zamkną się za nimi.

\- Albo jesteś szalony, albo głupi - stwierdził starszy Wraith, podchodząc do niego powoli i przyglądając mu się podejrzliwie.

\- A ty oskarżyłeś mnie o zdradę - wysyczał gniewnie przez zęby, wciąż siedząc na swoim miejscu.

\- Twój Dowódca bez oporów zgodził się ze mną - odparł, wciąż uważnie obserwując siedzącą kobietę. - Co jej jest? - zainteresował się.

\- Jest odurzona, aby nie próbowała używać swoich zdolności - wyjaśnił spokojnie. - Początkowo chciałem ją złapać właśnie dla Darkspace… Ale nie jest już tego wart, skoro tak łatwo zwątpił w moją lojalność.

\- Taaak… Muszę przyznać, że jak na takiego młodzika jesteś utalentowany. W pojedynkę zabiłeś trzech moich ludzi… Jestem pod wrażeniem.

\- Najpierw oszczerstwa a teraz pochlebstwa? - zadrwił.

Thunderstone spojrzał na niego gniewnie i warknął ostrzegawczo.

\- I masz niewyparzony język.

\- Podobno - przyznał spokojnie młody Wraith i podniósł się. - Ale nie oskarżam innych o zdradę, nie mając ku temu podstaw - warknął i wskazał na ludzką samicę. - Poprzysiągłem, że ją schwytam. I zrobiłem to. Chociaż teraz już z innego powodu - dodał i nagle wystrzelił z pistoletu ku lekkiemu zaskoczeniu starszego Łowcy.

Energetyczny pocisk sięgnął celu i oplótł ciało Biegacza. Kobieta wzdrygnęła się lekko i osunęła się na ziemię, nieprzytomna.

Lostpath spojrzał ponownie na Dowódcę.

\- Poprzysiągłem także, że odzyskam swój honor i zmażę z siebie piętno zdrajcy, którym mnie bezpodstawnie naznaczyłeś. Dlatego ja, Lostpath, syn Silverlance z Klanu Starguardians, wyzywam ciebie, Thunderstone, drugi synu Softrain z Klanu Starwalkers, na Pojedynek Śmierci.

Starszy Wraith spoglądał na niego przez moment a potem nagle wybuchnął śmiechem.

\- Ty? Chłopiec z wylęgarni? - zadrwił, na co młody Łowca warknął cicho, wyraźnie niezadowolony. - Tak ci spieszno, aby zginąć? - ciągnął Dowódca, zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na poirytowanie Łowcy. - Ale skoro taka twoja wola. Proszę bardzo - dodał rozbawiony, rozpościerając ramiona.

Jego przeciwnik spokojnie, bez słowa odrzucił pistolet, by sięgnąć pod płaszcz do skórzanej kabury po sztylet. I chociaż cały ten świat spowijała dziwna, pomarańczowo-czerwona poświata, to jednak srebrne, ząbkowane ostrze zalśniło na moment, odbijając blask odległych błyskawic, które właśnie pojawiły się na horyzoncie.

Starszy Łowca uśmiechnął się kąśliwie i także wyciągnął broń.

Snując swój plan, Lostpath nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, że Thunderstone przyjmie jego wyzwanie. Był znany z tego, że lubił walkę wręcz, chociaż w przypadku pojedynku z innym Wraith, jego umiejętności były raczej średnie. A jednak nigdy nie odmawiał sobie tej rzadkiej możliwości. A teraz z pewnością sądził, że młodzik, który go wyzwał, nie ma z nim żadnych szans. Że będzie to tylko czysta formalność, a jednocześnie dobra zabawa.

Pozostali Łowcy odsunęli się na bok, z wielkim zainteresowaniem obserwując całą sytuację. Ich Dowódca ponownie posłał swojemu przeciwnikowi złośliwy uśmiech i lekkim gestem dłoni zachęcił go do ataku. Młody oficer nie czekał więc z zadaniem pierwszego ciosu. Nie było sensu tego przedłużać. Jednak tak, jak się spodziewał, Thunderstone bez problemu wykonał unik i szybko odpowiedział. Potem, przez dłuższą

chwilę, obaj wymieniali się kolejnymi ciosami, blokując się nawzajem, jakby próbowali wybadać możliwości i umiejętności przeciwnika. W końcu jednak Dowódca wykonał cięcie, którego Lostpath nie zdołał uniknąć i na jego ciele pojawiła się pierwsza rana.

Instynktownie odskoczył do tyłu i zerknął na długą szramę na piersi. To był błąd. Starszy Wraith natychmiast wykorzystał moment jego nieuwagi i ponownie zaatakował. Silny cios pięścią brzuch, a następnie w twarz sprawił, że jego rywal aż okręcił się nieco i zatoczył, z pewnym trudem utrzymując równowagę.

Ale najwyraźniej Łowca zbyt dobrze się bawił, aby tak szybko kończyć tą walkę, pozwalając młokosowi na odzyskanie równowagi i złapanie tchu.

\- Chyba nie rozczarujesz mnie tak łatwo… chłopcze z wylęgarni. Prawda? - zadrwił.

Na te słowa młodszy Wraith spojrzał na niego nieprzyjemnie i warknął ostrzegawczo. Próbował nie dać mu się wytracić z równowagi, ale pogarda i drwina, z jaką Thunderstone wypowiadał słowa, sprawiały, że krew w żyłach Lostpath burzyła się. Nie czekając więc dłużej, ponownie przystąpił do kontrataku, by tym razem wreszcie pokazać swoje prawdziwe możliwości.

Szyderczy uśmieszek szybko zniknął z twarzy Dowódcy, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że to nie on bawił się młodym Łowcą, lecz na odwrót. Seria szybkich cięć i ciosów sprawiła, iż w pewnym momencie zaczął się cofać, a to wzbudziło w nim frustrację. Ryknął gniewnie, próbując parować ataki młodszego samca, jednak ku swemu wielkiemu niezadowoleniu, bez większego skutku.

Leżąca wciąż na ziemi kobieta, obserwując cały czas ukradkiem całą sytuację, zerknęła teraz szybko na pozostałych Łowców. Obawiała się, że mogliby próbować pomóc swojemu przełożonemu i wmieszać się do walki. Na szczęście jednak ci wciąż stali z boku, uważnie przyglądając się pojedynkowi.

Czyżby jednak Wraith mieli swego rodzaju kodeks honorowy nie pozwalający im na ingerencję, pomyślała. Przecież gdyby teraz zaatakowali, nikt nawet by się nie dowiedział. Czterech przeciwko jednemu. Lostpath nie miałby najmniejszych szans bez jej ingerencji.

A jednak, ku jej wielkiemu zaskoczenia, cała trójka nawet nie drgnęła, ograniczając się jedynie do obserwacji.

.

.

 **W** ildfire wszedł na mostek swojego hive, od razu kierując wzrok na spory ekran, na którym widniała znajoma twarz.

Starburst uśmiechnął się nieco ironicznie kącikiem ust.

\- Chyba znalazłem twoją zgubę - oznajmił.

W pierwszym momencie na twarzy Dowódcy pojawiło się zaskoczenie, które jednak od razu ukrył przed rozmówcą.

\- Jesteś pewny? - spytał z lekkim niedowierzaniem.

\- W przeciwnym razie nie marnowałbym twojego czasu.

\- Gdzie jest? - zażądał wyjaśnień.

\- Na niezamieszkałej planecie… Ale jest mały problem - dodał powoli. - A nawet dwa.

\- Jakie to problemy? - niemal warknął.

\- Po pierwsze, planeta leży na terytorium Technicznych, dlatego jedyną drogą dostania się tam, bez zwracania ich uwagi, są wrota.

Wildfire warknął, wyraźnie poirytowany tą informacją.

\- A drugi problem?

\- Prawdopodobnie dotarł tam już Thunderstone i jego Łowcy… Niestety nie wiem ilu.

\- …Podaj mi koordynaty - rzekł władczym tonem. - Najwyższy czas przypomnieć mu gdzie jego miejsce. Zbytnio się rozpanoszył podczas Wojny Domowej.

\- Oczywiście. Już wysyłam - odparł Burst i skinął głową gdzieś w bok, po czym ponownie spojrzał na swojego rozmówcę. - Chętnie się przyłączę. Chociażby z powodu tych plugawych plotek o Mo, jakie ostatnio rozsiewał - dodał z wyraźną pogardą.

\- Jak chcesz. Do zobaczenia na miejscu - skwitował Dowódca, a ekran zgasł. Spojrzał na jednego ze swoich oficerów. - Niech Bloodriver przygotuje cały oddział. Wyruszamy jak najszybciej… Zabierz nas jak najbliżej tej planety - zwrócił się do Pierwszego Nawigatora. - …Na wszelki wypadek.

\- Spodziewasz się kłopotów ze strony Thunderstone? - spytał.

\- Powiedzmy, że wolę nie zostać zaskoczony nagłym pojawieniem się jego hive.

\- Chyba nie jest aż tak głupi, aby prowokować Technicznych? - niemal parsknął Lodestar.

\- To Łowca. Uwielbia ryzyko - zadrwił i opuścił mostek.

\- W sumie masz rację - powiedział do siebie oficer i odwrócił się, by złapać za stery.

Chwile później na tle mrocznej przestrzeni pojawiło się zielonkawe okno hiperprzestrzenne i statek wykonał skok.

.

.

 **S** ilny cios kolanem w brzuch miał sprawić młodemu Łowcy na tyle silny ból, aby go na chwilę rozproszyć, jednak ten w porę zdołał zablokować Dowódcę. Niestety ten nie poprzestał na tym, uderzając go z impetem dłonią w pierś.

Lostpath zatoczył się do tyłu, z trudem łapiąc w pierwszej chwili oddech. Wykorzystując ten moment, Thunderstone ponownie zaatakował. Przez dłuższą chwilę obaj wojownicy ponownie wymieniali się seriami ciosów i cięć ostrzem, jednocześnie starając się unikać tych, które zadawał przeciwnik. Ich długie płaszcze i włosy wirowały pomiędzy nimi w szybkim, lecz płynnym tańcu śmierci. Aż wreszcie młody Wraith w którymś momencie skulił się nieco i przemknął z boku, kiedy Dowódca nieopatrznie odsłonił się, by jednym płynnym ruchem pozostawić po sobie długą szramę biegnącą aż na plecy.

Starszy Łowca warknął głośno z bólu, odruchowo dotykając zranionego miejsca. Spojrzał na zakrwawioną dłoń i rzucił Lostpath nieprzyjemne spojrzenie.

\- Wystarczy tej zabawy - wysyczał złowieszczo.

\- Też tak uważam - odparł mu drwiąco młody oficer i zaatakował jako pierwszy.

Obaj znów starli się ze sobą, balansując wokół wspólnej osi.

Leząca wciąż na ziemi kobieta uznała ostatnie słowa za znak, by włączyć się do sprawy.

W prawdzie już od jakiegoś czasu próbowała wpłynąć na Thunderstone, przyprawiając go o lekkie zawroty głowy, lecz cały ten czas robiła niezwykle delikatnie, aby jego umysł przyzwyczaił się do jej "obecności". To pozwoliło jej teraz, bez żadnych podejrzeń, przystąpić do działania.

Serce Wraith przyspieszyło raptownie, a krew uderzyła mu do głowy, powodując w niej narastanie ciśnienia. To natomiast poskutkowało ponownymi zawrotami i pogorszeniem się wzroku. Świat wokół Dowódcy zawirował delikatnie i stał się nieco niewyraźny, dezorientując go na tyle, aby jego znacznie młodszy przeciwnik mógł to wykorzystać na swoja korzyść.

Starszy Łowca zachwiał się nieco i potrząsnął głową, próbując zapanować nad dziwną reakcją swojego organizmu. Ale mimo to objawy nie minęły, co jeszcze bardziej go frustrowało. Zaczął się nawet zastanawiać czy przypadkiem nóż młodzika nie jest zatruty i teraz substancja zaczyna działać.

Spojrzał na niego wściekle i zaatakował z impetem. Walka rozgorzała na nowo, przebiegając jeszcze szybciej, niż do tej pory. Nawet trójka obserwujących ich Wraith miała pewne problemy z dostrzeżeniem niektórych ruchów. Dlatego tez nawet oni nie byli w stanie dokładnie stwierdzić w jaki sposób ich Dowódca nagle wytrącił sztylet z dłoni młodego Łowcy.

A mimo to pojedynek nie ustał. Chociaż samotne już teraz, srebrne ostrze sztyletu wciąż wirowało pomiędzy walczącymi, kiedy jeden wojownik starał się zadać nim śmiertelny cios, ale drugi błyskawicznie parował każdy ruch.

Kolejna wymiana ciosów i kolejna próba zadania rany. I chociaż młodszy oficer zręcznie odepchnął w bok rękę przeciwnika, w której ten trzymał ostrze, to jednak starczy szybko zareagował i uderzył go z całej siły dłonią w pierś.

Lostpath cofnął się chwiejnie o kilka kroków.

Przez chwilę obaj wpatrywali się nieprzyjemnie w siebie nawzajem, a potem Thunderstone zaatakował. Tym razem z góry… i to był jego błąd.

Młody łowca błyskawicznie pochwycił jego ramię i wygiął gwałtownie do tyłu. Cichy trzask, który obaj usłyszeli, oznaczał że ramię prawdopodobnie zostało wybite z barku. Następnie chwycił nadgarstek przeciwnika i przesunął rękę ponad jego głową, by skierować ją w dół. Na koniec ustawił trzymającą sztylet dłoń tak, aby ostrze skierowało się wprost na brzuch Dowódcy. Jedno szybkie pchniecie sprawiło, że metal zagłębił się w ciele starszego Wraith.

Thunderstone ryknął wściekle, patrząc twardo prosto w oczy młodzika, lecz jego wzrok był równie nieugięty… A potem otworzył szerzej usta, kiedy ostrze przesunęło się w bok, powodując coraz to więcej obrażeń, z którymi jego organizm nie był już w stanie sobie poradzić.

Zdolności regeneracyjne Wraith były duże, ale nawet one nie były w stanie pomóc przy tak licznych uszkodzeniach organów wewnętrznych.

Przez chwilę obaj stali nieruchomo, patrząc na siebie, po czym młody oficer pchnął Dowódcę do tyłu. Ten zachwiał się nieco na nogach i runął na plecy niczym kłoda. Jeszcze przez chwilę zdawał się walczyć o życie, wciąż trzymając rękojeść w dłoniach, lecz to szybko uciekło z niego. A ostatni, cichy wydech powietrza potwierdził ten fakt.

Ciało Wraith zastygło w bezruchu, głowa przekrzywiła się nieco na bok, a jego oczy bezwiednie wpatrywały się gdzieś w dal.

Zmęczony i obolały Lostpath zdawał się z pewnym trudem utrzymywać równowagę, stojąc nad ciałem pokonanego i oddychając głęboko. Minęło kilka sekund zanim zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co właśnie się stało i na jego ustach pojawił się lekki uśmieszek przemieszany z niedowierzaniem. W kilku momentach miał bowiem wrażenie, że to on zaraz przegra z kretesem, nie będąc przecież pewnym czy udająca nieprzytomną ludzka samica w ogóle mu pomaga.

A jednak teraz stał tu, żywy, podczas gdy stary Wraith leżał u jego stóp zdecydowanie martwy.


	23. Chapter 23

**Rozdział 23**

 ** _A zwycięzcą jest..._**

 **G** robowa cisza.

Przez kilka długich minut w całej okolicy panowała zupełna cisza. Ucichły nawet odległe grzmoty, jakby w solidarności z rozgrywającą się przy wrotach sceną.

Aż wreszcie młody Wraith uspokoił oddech i kołatające w jego piersi serce, przypominając sobie, że nie jest sam. Spojrzał nieprzyjemnie powoli na pozostała trójkę Łowców i naprężył mięsnie, szykując się do ewentualnego ataku. Nie był pewien czy podwładni Thunderstone nie będą próbowali go pomścić, pomimo pełnej legalności tego pojedynku.

Na szczęście jednak nic takiego się nie stało. Po dłuższej chwili spojrzeli tylko szybko na siebie nawzajem, po czym spokojnie podeszli do DHD aby wybrać adres. A kiedy wrota aktywowały się i wir w ich wnętrzu uspokoił, jeden po drugim zniknęli w jego wnętrzu. Tylko ostatni z Wraith jeszcze raz spojrzał na Lostpath, po czym ruszył za swoimi towarzyszami.

\- Wreszcie - rzuciła niespodziewanie z ziemi ludzka samica, a jej głos wręcz zaskoczył oficera.

Spojrzał na nią, jakby tym razem przypominając sobie o jej istnieniu. Właśnie podnosiła się, a sznurek krępujący jej nadgarstki za plecami opadł w dół.

\- Przyznam się, że miała trochę pietra. Uparty z niego skurczybyk. A bałam się zbyt mocno go otumanić, żeby nie zaczął czegoś podejrzewać - dodała. - Już i tak w pewnym momencie sądził, że twój sztylet był zatruty, stąd jego zawroty głowy i pogarszająca się ostrość wzroku - zachichotała, otrzepując się z piasku.

\- A ja zaczynałem podejrzewać, że nic nie robisz - niemal warknął z lekkim wyrzutem.

Spojrzała na niego, marszcząc nieco brwi.

\- Wtedy to ty byłbyś martwy a nie on - fuknęła lekko, gestem głowy wskazując na ciało. - Wbrew twoim domniemaniom, obawiam się, że wciąż był w znacznie lepszej formie niż ty kiedykolwiek. Pięćset twoich lat to nic w porównaniu z jego siedmioma tysiącami lat doświadczenia.

\- Piećset jedenaście - poprawił ją, na co ona odpowiedziała jedynie ironicznym spojrzeniem, wykrzywiając usta. - Ale rzeczywiście miałaś dostęp do jego umysłu skoro o tym wiesz… I przyznaję, że wyglądał nieco… oszołomiony. Szczególnie na koniec. Był bardzo szybki, ale jego ruszy były niezgrabne. Mało celne. Co nie powinno mieć miejsca w przypadku tak doświadczonego Łowcy - przyznał.

\- Czy to przeprosiny, za twoje niedowiarstwo? - zadrwiła.

Młody Wraith oburzył się nieco i już chciał jej odpowiedzieć, kiedy niespodziewanie wrota ponownie zaczęły się aktywować. Problem w tym, że poza ich dwójką nie było tutaj nikogo, kto mógłby to zrobić, co oznaczało, że połączenie następuje z zewnątrz.

Spojrzeli na siebie szybko, po czym każde z nich dało susa za pobliskie, muszlo-podobne głazy. A potem czekali w napięciu.

Kiedy wir energii wystrzelił z wrót, Lostpath zdał sobie nagle sprawę, że jest zupełnie bezbronny. Jego pistolet i sztylet leżały zbyt daleko, aby ryzykować teraz wyjściem z ukrycia.

Warknął cicho pod nosem.

\- Co? - spytała szeptem Kate.

\- Moja broń - mruknął niechętnie.

Kobieta bez słowa wyciągnęła przed siebie dłoń i zanim Łowca się zorientował, oba przedmioty upadły na jego kolana. Rzucił ludzkiej samicy pełne zaskoczenia spojrzenie, ale jej wzrok ponownie spoczął już na wrotach, których tunel właśnie się ustabilizował. W tym samym momencie wokół jej dłoni zaczęły materializować się energetyczne wyładowania.

Lostpath także odwrócił głowę w tamtym kierunku, by zobaczyć wyłaniające się z horyzontu zdarzeń pierwsze postacie: byli to dwaj zamaskowani żołnierza… a za nimi kolejni. Dopiero po chwili wśród nich pojawiło się czterech oficerów. Cały orszak ponownie zakończyła grupa żołnierzy.

Kate od razu rozpoznała trzech spośród oficerów… chociaż dwóch znała jedynie z serialu: Todd i jego Drugi Oficer, którego fani nazwali Kenny. Ale już tego trzeciego zdążyła spotkać osobiście. I to kilkakrotnie.

Wildfire rozejrzał się szybko po okolicy. Niemal od razu dostrzegł leżące ciało, lecz on wolał się upewnić czy nie ma tu nikogo więcej.

Jego Watchmaster gestem głowy polecił kilku żołnierzom aby sprawdzili teren.

"To WiFi… To znaczy Wildfire" - rzuciła Kate w myślach do młodego Łowcy, a ten spojrzał na nią nieco zaskoczony. - "Ten wysoki z podwójna bródka" - wyjaśniła. - "Co robimy? Trzymamy się planu?".

"Jeśli nadal chcesz dotrzymać umowy, którą z nim zawarłaś…?" - odparł spokojnie.

"Obawiam się, że nie mam wyboru" - przyznała niechętnie.

Wraith skinął tylko lekko głową w odpowiedzi i oboje podnieśli się z ziemi. A mimo to każde z nich wciąż trzymało w pogotowiu swoją broń: Lost swój sztylet i pistolet, z którego wymierzył do przybyszy, a Kate elektryczne wyładowania, które teraz nawet bardziej nabrały na sile.

Cała grupa spojrzała na nich gwałtownie, a zamaskowani żołnierze unieśli swoje karabiny, gotowi do ataku.

Dowódca uniósł nieco górną wargę w wyraźnym geście niezadowolenia i warknął cicho, ruszając w ich stronę… a dokładniej w kierunku Harrigan, jakby zupełnie ignorując obecność towarzyszącego jej Wraith… i pląsających wokół jej dłoni elektrycznych języków.

\- Czy wiesz, jak wiele czasu zmarnowałem, szukając ciebie, człowieku! - powiedział gniewnie gardłowym głosem.

\- Nikt cię oto nie prosił - odcięła, a wyładowania wokół jej dłoni zwiększyły się ponownie, przyciągając jego uwagę.

Tym razem zatrzymał się na ten widok i znów warknął cicho, wściekły.

\- To mój Biegacz - wtrącił Lostpath, dopiero teraz skupiając na sobie uwagę znacznie starszego oficera, który rzucił mu nieprzyjemne spojrzenie. - Schwytałem ją i teraz należy do mnie - ciągnął nieugięcie.

\- Pochodzi z planety na naszym terytorium - fuknął.

\- Ale została schwytana podczas Żniw na naszej planecie… A w takich przypadkach prawo wyraża się bardzo jasno co do pierwszeństwa - powiedział spokojnie.

Wraith rzucił mu ostrzegawcze warknięcie, ale młody Łowca nie sprawiał wrażenia, aby się tym przejął. Wciąż stał pewny siebie, z uniesiona bronią.

A potem nagle opuścił ramię i pistolet, co wyraźnie zaskoczyło jego rozmówcę.

\- Mam jednak propozycję - dodał.

\- Jaką? - spytał z nieco pogardliwym uśmieszkiem Wildfire.

\- Podaruje ci ją… W zamian za możliwość służby na twoim hive… sir.

Tym razem to na twarzy Harrigan pojawiło się wyraźne zaskoczenie.

\- Nie potrzebuję Łowcy - odparł tym samym tonem starszy oficer.

\- Nie jestem Łowcą - wyjaśnił Lostpath, próbując ukryć swoją irytację z powodu pogardy, z jaką traktował go kolejny Dowódca. - W wprawdzie brałem udział w kilku Łowach w ramach treningu, ale od początku byłem szkolony na Watchmastera…

\- Zaraz, zaraz. Chcesz służąc na jego statku? - spytała z niedowierzaniem Kate, wtrącając się w ich rozmowę, a wyładowania energii wokół jej dłoni zniknęły.

\- Nie mam obecnie wielu opcji - odparł, znów spokojnie. - Prawdę powiedziawszy jest ich bardzo niewiele. Nie mogę wrócić na mój stary hive. Nie po tym wszystkim.

\- A walka? Przecież pokonałeś tego… grzmotnego - gestem ręki wskazała na ciało Dowódcy Łowców.

\- To nie zmienia niczego w kwestii mojego byłego Dowódcy - odparł. - Bez wahania zwątpił w moją lojalność, pomimo wielu lat mojej służby na jego statku... A bez hive wciąż jestem wyrzutkiem. Chociaż odzyskałem swój honor.

\- Rozumiem - niemal mruknęła. - Chociaż ja na twoim miejscu bym nie narzekała… Ale ja jestem aspołeczna - dodała żartobliwie. - Ludzie zazwyczaj mnie irytują - wyjaśniła, widząc zapytanie na jego twarzy.

Młody Wraith zmarszczył nieco brwi.

\- Dziwny z ciebie człowiek - stwierdził.

Kate parsknęła lekko.

\- To profesjonalna opinia? - zadrwiła.

Lostpath chciał już coś odpowiedzieć, w ten sam cyniczny sposób, kiedy uprzedził go drugi Dowódca.

\- Ty go pokonałeś? - spytał z lekkim niedowierzaniem Starburst, przyglądając się ciału.

\- Tak… sir.

\- Sam? - dodał z nutą ironii Wildfire, znów spoglądając wprost na niego.

Te słowa wyraźnie rozdrażniły młodego wojownika.

\- Nie, pomagał mu Święty Mikołaj - wtrąciła drwiąco kobieta, widząc niezadowolenie na twarzy byłego łowcy. Obaj Wraith spojrzeli na nią, wyraźnie zaskoczeni i wyrwani z kontekstu. - To taka postać z bajek, która przynosi dzieciom prezenty podczas zimowego święta - wyjaśniła, zwracając się do Łowcy. - Chociaż pierwowzorem był rzeczywisty człowiek, żyjący dawno temu.

\- …Wciąż nie rozumiem kontekstu twojej drwiny - przyznał powoli.

\- Miał magiczne zdolności - rzuciła beztrosko. - To znaczy ten z bajek, nie ten realny - dodała zaraz.

\- Ach… teraz rozumiem.

\- Nie ma czegoś takiego jak magia - wtrącił ironicznie, a jednocześnie nieco pogardliwie Drugi Oficer

Todda. - Ludzie tłumacza sobie w ten sposób rzeczy, których nie potrafią pojąc.

\- To prawda - przyznała spokojnie Harrigan, spoglądając na niego dziwnie.

Wraith poczuł się nieco nieswojo. Miał wrażenie, że ludzka samica przeszywa go swym wzrokiem na wylot. I nawet nie zauważył kiedy jeden z niewielkich kamieni leżących w pobliżu uniósł się i podpłynął szybko do jej otwartej dłoni.

\- Jeśli pokażę prostym ludziom jakąś… sztuczkę, uznają to za magię - dodała, a kamień zaczął wirować wokół własnej osi, by po chwili zatrzymać się. Teraz jednak miał już kształt kwiatu róży. - Bardziej wykształceni będą się tutaj dopatrywać użycia jakiejś technologii… Ale czy uwierzą, że zrobiłam to siła umysłu? - spytała i dmuchnęła lekko w kamienną różę, która rozsypała się w drobny pył. - Panowanie umysłem nad otaczającą nas materią i energią można spokojnie nazwać magią. Jest to rzecz nienamacalna i wykraczająca poza sferę zdrowego rozsądku… Bo przecież jak myśl może nakazać kamieniowi obrócić się w pył - zakończyła z lekkim uśmieszkiem i wyminąwszy ich, ruszyła w kierunku wrót.

\- Gdzie idziesz? - warknął za nią Wildfire.

\- Zostawiłam kogoś na poprzedniej planecie - odparła, zaczynając wybierać adres. - Ale spokojnie. On mnie przypilnuje - dodała, kciukiem wskazując na młodego Wraith, kiedy wrota właśnie wypluły z siebie silny strumień energii. - Udowodni swoją przydatność… Spotkamy się na Vallen… I nie zapomnij przyprowadzić tej kobiety z Atlantydy na wymianę - dodała, spoglądając na niego z szyderczym uśmieszkiem. A potem ruszyła w kierunku horyzontu zdarzeń. - Chodź, karaluchu - rzuciła, zerkając ukradkiem na Lostpath.

Ten warknął pod nosem, niezadowolony, lecz bez słowa podążył za kobietą.

A kiedy wrota zgasły za nimi, wokół znów zapadła cisza, która przerwał dopiero Starburst.

\- To było ciekawe - stwierdził z lekkim rozbawieniem i spojrzał na starszego Dowódcę. - Zaczynam rozumieć skąd pogłoski, że jest Avatarem… Jesteś pewien, że dasz sobie z nią radę? To zdecydowanie nie będzie jeden z naszych Czcicieli… Nawet z tych najbardziej niesfornych - parsknął lekko.

Wildfire posłał mu szyderczy uśmiech.

\- Sądzisz, że ty miałbyś większe szanse na okiełznanie jej? Pozwalasz manipulować sobą zwyczajnym ludzi, jakimi są New Lanteans, a chciałbyś kontrolować ją? - parsknął.

W pierwszej chwili Wraith warknął cicho, ostrzegawczo, ale zaraz potem uspokoił się.

\- Może próba okiełznania jej nie jest dobrą drogą - zauważył. - Ten młody w jakiś sposób zdobył jej sympatię, chociaż domyślam się, że początkowo polował na nią wraz z innymi Łowcami… Ale potem zaczęli współpracować - dodał, spoglądając na ciało Thunderstone. - Inaczej nie zabiłby go. Na pewno nie sam. Musiała mu w tym jakoś pomóc.

Starszy Dowódca nie odpowiedział. Podszedł tylko do DHD, by zacząć wybierać adres.

\- Powiedz swoim lanteańskim przyjaciołom, że mogą odebrać swojego naukowca na Vallen - powiedział obojętnie. - Nie jest mi już potrzebna.

Wrota aktywowały się ponownie i kiedy tylko wir energii uspokoił się, Wildfire i jego ludzie, jeden po drugim, znikać w jego wnętrzu.

.

.

 **S** łońce znajdowało się wysoko na błękitnym niebie, kiedy Kate opuściła wrota.

Był piękny i ciepły jesienny dzień.

Jesień, pomyślała, wystawiając z zadowoleniem twarz ku promieniom słońca. Zielony do tej pory las, otaczający zewsząd rozległa polanę, teraz zaczynał mienić się odcieniami złota i czerwieni… a nawet gdzieniegdzie lekkiej purpury, zauważyła zaskoczona. No ale cóż, w końcu to inny świat, chociaż na pozór nie różnił się niczym specjalnym od jej świata.

\- Ciekawe czy mają tu kasztany? - powiedziała bardziej do siebie niż do któregokolwiek z towarzyszących jej mężczyzn.

\- Przyznam, że jeszcze na żadnym z odwiedzanych światów ich nie widziałem - rzekł Carson.

Tylko on i Lostpath towarzyszyli Kate w drodze do Vallen. Dwójka Uninate pozostała w swoim świecie, zabierając z powrotem do osady sprzęt doktora po tym, jak ten dezaktywował defibrylatorem nadajnik podprzestrzenny wszczepiony Harrigan.

Przez krótką chwilę mężczyzna bał się, że użył zbyt mocnego napięcia, gdyż miał problem z przywróceniem kobiecie akcji serca. I dopiero interwencja Wraith okazała się skuteczna, kiedy ten przekazał jej część otrzymanej wcześniej energii życiowej.

\- Co to są kasztany? - spytał były Łowca.

Kate spojrzała na niego… a potem nagle w jego umyśle pojawił się obraz. Przez chwilę zdawał się zastanawiać nad czymś.

\- Chyba widziałem coś podobnego na bodajże dwóch światach… Ale znajdują się w odległym rejonie galaktyki - wyjaśnił.

\- Pieczone kasztany - westchnął doktor. - Aż mi ślinka cieknie na sama myśl.

Harrigan uśmiechnęła się.

\- Ja już nawet nie pamiętam kiedy je ostatnio jadłam… Ale przy odrobinie szczęścia załapiemy się na coś znacznie lepszego - dodał i żwawo ruszyła do przodu. - Chodźcie. Poznacie moje kudłacze - zawołała.

\- Twoje co? - powtórzył były Łowca.

\- Moje psy.

\- A to co znowu takiego?

\- …Yyyy… odmiana _laupus_. Tak je tutaj nazywacie.

\- Trzymasz _laupus_? - niemal warknął zaskoczony. - To niebezpieczne. Te stworzenia są trudne do opanowania.

\- Nie te - parsknęła. - Te co najwyżej zaliżą cię na śmierć… Na mojej planecie psy hodowane są od tysięcy lat i specjalnie segregowane, aby były przyjazne wobec ludzi.

\- Nie wszystkie - zauważył ponuro Beckett.

Kate zerknęła na niego.

\- Psy nie mają problemów behawioralnych dopóki nie zetkną się z człowiekiem. To człowiek popełnia błędy w ich hodowli i wychowaniu.

\- W sumie masz rację, moja droga - przyznał. - Do dzisiaj pamiętam psa naszych sąsiadów. Był wyjątkowo agresywny… ale jego właściciel często go bił. Żal mi było, biedaka… Pamiętam, ze któregoś dnia w końcu go ugryzł. I to dosyć poważnie… Po tym incydencie pies zniknął.

\- Wolę nie myśleć co mógł mu zrobić - mruknęła.

\- Ja też nie… Chociaż krążyły różne nieprzyjemne plotki… Na szczęście nie zdecydował się na następnego.

\- Moje psiamki polubisz - rzuciła wesoło, poklepując go po ramieniu.

Mężczyzna chciał odpowiedzieć, kiedy nagle ze ścieżki w głębi lasu wybiegły dwa futrzate, czworonożne stworzenia, robiąc przy tym tale jazgotu, jakby je żywcem ze skóry obdzierano.

Na ten widok Wraith zatrzymał się gwałtownie i zamarł w bezruchu, bacznie obserwując zwierzęta. Był gotowy w każdej chwili do ewentualnej obrony przed ich atakiem, podczas gdy na twarzy Harrigan od razu pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. Kobieta rozpostarła szeroko ramiona i pobiegła im naprzeciw.

Dwa psy minęły ją, z trudem hamując, po czym zawróciły, by zacząć skakać z radości na kobietę i jednocześnie piszczeć w niebogłosy. Po chwili Harrigan leżała już na trawie, podczas gdy zwierzaki cały czas szalały wokół niej, przeskakiwały nad nią, lizały ją, przytulały się a potem znów szalały wokoło niej z radości. Trwało to dobrych kilka minut, podczas których młody Wraith przyglądał się całej tej scenie z mieszanymi uczuciami, a Beckett z wyraźnym rozbawieniem.

\- Czy wszystkie _laupus_ w waszym świecie zachowują się w ten sposób - stwierdził w końcu Lostpath.

\- Jeżeli są dobrze traktowane i zżyte z człowiekiem, to tak - odparł Carson.

Młody oficer chciał jeszcze coś dodać, kiedy nagle na leśnej drodze pojawiła się jakaś postać, biegnąc w ich stronę. Odziana była w tunikę z długimi rękawami, wąskie spodnie i buty sięgające do połowy łydki.

W pierwszej chwili dziewczyna wydawała się być przerażona faktem, że psy dopadły kogoś obcego, ale zaraz potem ich nadpobudliwość wydała się jej podejrzana. Przeszła do marszu, przyglądając się uważnie leżącej na trawie osobie. A potem nagle zatrzymała się i wydała z siebie przenikliwy pisk.

Harrigan aż usiadła, nieco zaskoczona. Nawet dwa rozbrykane husky przystanęły na ten dźwięk, by sprawdzić co się stało.

\- O Przodkowie!... Kate! - wykrzyknęła i podbiegła do niej, upadając na kolana, by objąć ja mocno. - Ty żyjesz!

\- Noo… jak widać… A co, liczyłaś na jakiś zapis w testamencie? - parsknęła.

Ale Mili była zbyt uradowana, aby tym razem zwracać uwagę na jej złośliwości.

\- Baliśmy się, że Wraith cię zabiją - dodała i odsunęła się, spoglądając na nią załzawionymi oczami. - A kiedy przylecieli… Ludzie z Atlantydy mówili, że zawarłaś jakąś umowę z Wraith, żeby uchronić nas przed ich Żniwami.

\- Raczej odwlec w czasie - odparła pesymistycznie. - Wątpię, aby to trwało wiecznie… Mają chyba znaczny deficyt żywności.

\- Zaatakowali osadę na wyspie - spojrzała w dal, a potem znowu na Kate. - Tak się cieszę, że nic ci nie jest - wyszlochała i ponownie rzuciła się jej na szyję, by nagle zastygnąć w bezruchu. - Kate?... Tam jest Wraith - szepnęła przerażona.

\- Tak, wiem… To… Lot - rzuciła, wskazując na niego kciukiem i zerknęła w jego stronę przez ramię, kiedy Mili ponownie się odsunęła. - Polował na mnie - dodała beztrosko.

\- To Łowca?! I ty go tutaj sprowadzasz?! - zawołała z niedowierzaniem.

\- Spokojnie. Porzucił Ciemna Stronę i został… Nie, no Jedi to przesada… O! Powiedzmy Szturmowcem Imperium.

\- Raczej niewielka różnica, moja droga - zachichotał nieco Beckett, zbliżając się właśnie do obu kobiet.

Harrigan spojrzała na niego, marszcząc nieco brwi.

\- Nie prawda. Spora część z nich zapewne nie miała wyboru. Imperium zmuszało do wstąpienia w szeregi ich armii… Bo kiepsko strzelali i wciąż potrzeba było świeżego mięsa armatniego - zadrwiła.

\- Mogli zdezerterować - stwierdził lekarz.

\- A niby gdzie? - parsknęła. - Imperium opanowało praktycznie cała galaktykę.

\- Wybacz, nie będą z tobą polemizował. Nie jestem fanem.

\- Nie ma sprawy. Moim ulubionym bohaterem i tak jest Vader - odparła z szerokim uśmiechem. - A potem Solo. Z powodu jego sarkazmu… Lucke to mięczak - machnęła ręką, jakby nieco zdegustowana. - Już Leia miała więcej ikry niż on.

\- Była urocza… Zadziorna ale urocza…

\- W końcu miała to we krwi - parsknęła Kate. - Tatuś zapewne byłby z niej dumny - dodała z udawanym wzruszeniem.

Carson parsknął lekko.

\- Mili wspominała, że masz dziwne poczucie humoru - powiedział, po czym spojrzał na dziewczynę. - Witaj moja droga. Miło cię znów widzieć.

\- Witam doktorze Beckett… Dziękuję, że ją znaleźliście.

\- W zasadzie to ona znalazła mnie… Można tak powiedzieć.

Oba psy zainteresowały się w końcu jego osobą i podeszły wesoło, aby połasić się tradycyjnie do nowego człowieka. A potem spojrzały na wciąż stojącego w oddali Wraith, wahając się czy aby na pewno i do niego mogą podejść.

Kate podniosła się z ziemi i także spojrzała w jego stronę.

\- Chodź, karaluch! - zawołała. - Umieram z głodu! Może jeszcze załapiemy się na obiadek Miriam! - dodała i nagle zauważyła wymowne spojrzenie Carsona. - No co?... My a nie on. On już jadł - machnęła dłonią jakby od niechcenia i ruszyła w kierunku leśnej drogi.

\- Aż się boję zapytać kogo - rzucił lekarz, podając dziewczynie rękę, aby pomóc jej wstać, po czym oboje podążyli za kobietą.

Ale ona uniosła tylko rękę do góry a ponad jej dłonią zaczęła kumulować się niewielka kula energii.

\- To wystarczy.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że potrafisz w ten sposób zaspokoić głód Wraith? - spytał zaskoczony.

\- To nieco bardziej skomplikowane, ale tak… Potrafię w ten sposób nakarmić lub uzdrowić każdego.

\- Energią?

\- Jak powiedziałam to nieco bardziej skomplikowane. Muszę ją najpierw przepuścić przez własne ciało, aby stała się przyswajalna dla kogoś innego. Ale ten proces mnie osłabia… To tak, jakby energia zabierała z mojego organizmu siły życiowe i wzmacniała ich działanie, aby przekazać je komuś innemu.

\- Innymi słowy może cię to zabić? - zauważył nieco ponurym tonem.

\- Dokładnie… Dlatego nie stosuję tego zbyt często - odparła z lekkim uśmiechem, zerkając na niego przez ramię. - Zaczekam na was na tyłach domu Miriam… Tylko nie mówcie nikomu, że wróciłam. Chciałabym trochę odpocząć, a z tymi ludźmi i ich opowieściami o Avatars jest to trudne - dodała żartobliwie i zagwizdała na psy, by ruszyć truchtem przez las.

Dwa czworonożne stworzenia, krzątające się właśnie wokół niezbyt zadowolonego z tego faktu Lostpath, teraz pozostawiły go, by dogonić kobietę.

Mili spoglądała za nią przez chwilę, po czym zerknęła przez ramie na Wraith.

\- Babcia się wściekła jak go zobaczy - mruknęła.


	24. Chapter 24

**Rozdział 24**

 ** _Powrót._**

 **-** **…** **D** omyślam się jego reakcji - odparła Królowa, a na jej ustach pojawił się delikatny uśmieszek.

\- Myślę, że słowo: wściekły, dokładnie oddaje jego odczucia w tamtym momencie… chociaż znając go, zapewne skrzętnie to ukrywał - przyznał, również lekko rozbawiony oficer. - Silverfrost jest bardzo powściągliwy w takich komentarzach, a mimo to sam użył właśnie tego słowa… Nie jestem pewien, ale obawiam się, że śmierć Solarwind mimo wszystko wciąż go dręczy.

\- Myślisz, że tamto uczucie nie było takie błahe jak nam się wydawało? - spytała, jakby lekko zaskoczona i jednocześnie zaniepokojona.

\- Nie. To z pewnością nie była tylko przelotna miłostka… Oboje dobrze wiemy, że każde głębsze uczycie pozostaje w nas na zawsze. I nawet upływ czasu nie jest w stanie w pełni go wymazać. A ich relacje zawsze były dobre, mimo wszystko.

\- Tak, wiem - powiedziała, jakby zamyślona. - Ale przyznam, że starałam się o tym nie myśleć.

\- Jak my wszyscy. Dla nas jego rola miała być z grubsza inna… Zresztą Wildfire zawsze był bardzo zdyscyplinowany i opanowany, co zdecydowanie ułatwiało nam sprawę. Jednakże ostatnimi czasy… powiedzmy, że łatwo go sprowokować.

Samica Wraith spojrzała wprost na niego, jakby wyrwana z rozmyślań.

\- Dlatego też miej wciąż wszystko pod kontrolą… A w razie potrzeby utemperuj go… Niestety mamy wystarczająco dużo problemów z innymi sprawami i chwilowo nie jesteśmy w stanie cię wesprzeć w tej materii… A po twoich słowach obawiam się teraz, że nakaz Rady niekoniecznie musi być skuteczny… W razie potrzeby Stroke będzie w pobliżu… Czasami mam wrażenie, że wie nawet więcej niż ja - dodała jakby niezbyt chętnie przyznając się do tego.

\- Chyba wiem co masz na myśli - przyznał oficer. - Czasami także mam takie odczucie.

Samica Wraith spojrzała wprost w jego oczy, chociaż dzieliły ich tysiące lat świetlnych.

\- Wiem, że obarczamy cię dużą odpowiedzialnością, ale wszystko teraz leży w twoich rękach…

\- Nightstorm… - przerwał jej spokojnie z łagodnym uśmiechem. - Doskonale rozumiem waszą sytuację. Poza tym przecież to właśnie dlatego oddelegowaliście mnie na Nebulę z początkiem Wojny Domowej.

Królowa skinęła lekko głową z tym samym uśmiechem, którym przed chwilą on obdarował ją.

\- Dziękuję, Stardust.

\- Będę was na bieżąco informował… i w razie potrzeby wezwę ojca - dodał natychmiast nieco rozbawiony, widząc, że ona także chce coś powiedzieć.

Znów uśmiechnęła się kącikiem ust.

\- W takim razie czekamy na wieści - odparła i rozłączyła się.

Wraith siedział jeszcze przez chwilę za biurkiem w swojej kwaterze, stukając pazurami o twardy, organiczny blat, jakby rozmyślając nad czymś, by w końcu westchnąć ciężko i wstać.

Drzwi od jego kwatery rozsunęły się przed nim, wypuszczając go na korytarz.

Tak, plan był teoretycznie prosty: mieć rękę na pulsie, jak mawiali Avatars, i w razie potrzeby ingerować, aby ta dwójka nie pozabijała się nawzajem…

Starburst prychnął cicho pod nosem na tą myśl. Żeby tylko to było takie proste, pomyślał i westchnął ponownie, wchodząc do pomieszczenia z transporterem.

Kiedy promień zmaterializował go z powrotem, jego oczom ukazało się ogromne, kilkupoziomowe pomieszczenie wypełnione bujną roślinnością najróżniejszych kształtów i rozmiarów. Niektóre z nich pięły się wysoko ku górze, inne zwisały w dół całymi kaskadami, a jeszcze inne płozyły się po ziemi. Wśród nich słychać było szmer wody spływającej po pochyłych ścianach do niewielkich sadzawek.

Ignorując krzątające się tam osoby, Pierwszy Oficer ruszył przed siebie jednym z szerokich pomostów, by skierować się ku wejściu do sąsiedniego pomieszczenia. Nie było ono wysokie, lecz za to rozległe. I podczas gdy sam ogród botaniczny pełnił raczej funkcję rekreacyjną, to jednak to miejsce było jego centrum operacyjnym. To właśnie tutaj Czciciele przygotowywali najróżniejszego rodzaju specyfiki do pielęgnacji roślin, doglądali sadzonek i pomagali naukowcom Wraith w ich pracach badawczych nad przydatnością zgromadzonych roślin nie tylko jako źródło pokarmu dla ludzi, ale także w najróżniejszych dziedzinach nauki, od medycyny po systemy operacyjne samego statku.

Ale Stardust, wędrując między stołami, półkami i najróżniejszym sprzętem, szukał tam jednej konkretnej osoby: ognistowłosej ludzkiej samicy, którą znalazł dopiero na drugim końcu pomieszczenia w towarzystwie ich głównego Clevermen. Prowadzili właśnie ożywioną dyskusję dotyczącą próbki oglądanej pod mikroskopem.

\- Hana? - rzucił jeszcze z daleka, zwracając na siebie ich uwagę.

Kobieta wyprostowała się i uśmiechnęła do niego. Lubiła go. Był jednym z nielicznych Wraith na tym hive, którzy traktowali ją nadzwyczaj dobrze, a nawet powiedziałaby, że z sympatią… jak na lanteańskie ścierwo, jak raz usłyszała opinię na swój temat… i to z ust człowieka.

\- Mam dobre wieści - dodał, zatrzymując się przed nimi. - Lecimy właśnie na Vallen… Zbierz swoje rzeczy. Będziesz mogła wrócić do swoich.

Na twarzy kobiety natychmiast pojawił się szeroki, promienny uśmiech. Niemal piknęła z zachwytu. Miała ochotę uściskać Pierwszego Oficera z radości, ale w ostatniej chwili powstrzymała się przed tym gestem. W prawdzie był zawsze wobec niej uprzejmy, ale tak entuzjastyczne okazanie przez kobietę jej obecnych odczuć mógł uznać za zbyt nadmierne. A ona nie chciała przysparzać sobie problemów.

Szczególnie na sam koniec.

Stardust uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Uala ci pomoże - dodał, nieco rozbawiony, po czym odwrócił się i odszedł.

Wciąż uradowana Hanna okręciła się na pięcie i z szerokim uśmiechem radości, niczym u małej dziewczynki, spojrzała na naukowca Wraith.

\- To chyba twój szczęśliwy dzień - powiedział.

\- Zdecydowanie… Nawet nie wiesz jak się cieszę - odparła. - Aż mam ochotę kogoś wyściskać z radości… Pójdę się spakować - dodała i ruszyła w kierunku wyjścia, wciąż rozświergotana, by nagle zatrzymać się i znów spojrzeć na Wraith. - Mogę, prawda?

\- Oczywiście - odparł z lekkim, wymuszonym uśmiechem.

Kobieta znów okręciła się na pięcie, zachwycona i niemal wybiegła z pomieszczenia.

Cleverman spoglądał za nią, dopóki nie zniknęła miedzy półkami, po czym wrócił do swoich badań, zerkając ponownie przez mikroskop na próbkę.

Nie był jednak w stanie skupić umysłu na swojej pracy. To zdecydowanie nie był jego dobry dzień.

.

.

 **D** om Miriam znajdował się praktycznie na skraju miasteczka, otoczony niewielkim ogrodem i metrowej wysokości kamiennym murkiem. Dlatego też Kate spokojnie mogła dostać się do niego od strony rozległej łąki pod lasem, nie zauważona przez mieszkańców Vallen.

Zgodnie z obietnicą zaczekała na pozostałą trójkę przed domem, siadając pod murem przy wejściu do ogrodu. Oba husky od razu ułożyły się tuż przy niej, kładąc głowy na jej nogach. Zapewne teraz nie będą odstępować jej na krok, pomyślała, głaszcząc je… i nagle posmutniała, przypominając sobie o umowie z Wraith. Z cała pewnością nie pozwoli jej zabrać psów na hive. Zresztą, jakie miałyby tam życie, stwierdziła. Więc znów będzie musiała je zostawić, lecz tym razem świadomie.

Odkąd je ma, nigdy do tej pory nie zostawiała ich na dłużej niż tydzień. A jeśli już, to z rodziną. Ale teraz ponownie zostanie zmuszona, aby pozostawić je w Vallen… chociaż po prawie dwóch miesiącach przebywania tutaj, psy zapewne nie traktują już Miriam i Mili jak obce osoby. Teraz i one są częścią stada, pomyślała z lekkim rozbawieniem, uśmiechając się delikatnie…

\- Chyba biegłaś z nimi przez cała drogę - stwierdził niespodziewanie Carson, wyrywając ją z rozmyślań.

Nawet nie zauważyła kiedy zbliżyli się do miasteczka, a jej czworonożni podopiecznie zupełnie nie zareagowali na zbliżającą się trójkę.

\- Widocznie jej mało po ostatnich tygodniach - zadrwił młody Wraith.

Jednak o ile pozostała dwójka spojrzała na niego wyraźnie zaskoczona, o tyle ma ustach Kate pojawił się szyderczy uśmieszek.

\- Bardzo zabawne… złośliwa istoto - odcięła się tym samym tonem.

\- Wiem - rzucił beztrosko i wyszczerzył do niej ostre zęby w szerokim uśmiechu.

Kobieta pokręciła głową, rozbawiona i wróciła do głaskania psów.

Były Łowca coraz częściej pozwalał sobie na docinki wobec jej osoby. Jakby powoli oswajał się z myślą, że ta ludzka istota najwyraźniej pojawiła się w jego życiu na nieco dłuższy czas, niż początkowo sądził.

Poza tym przestawał już także być ostrożny w kwestii jej zdolności, które przecież w każdej chwili mogą użyć przeciw niemu. Zdążył już zaobserwować, iż w przypadku słownych "potyczek", ludzka samica nie posiłkuje się swoimi niezwykłymi umiejętnościami. Jej sarkastyczne poczucie humoru w zupełności wystarczało. Dlatego też coraz to częściej Lostpath bez oporów zaczynał odwdzięczać się jej tym samym… co nawet zaczynało go bawić. Nigdy wcześniej bowiem nie pozwalał sobie na taki stopień spoufalania się z ludzką istotą.

\- Powiem babci, że jesteś - powiedziała po dłuższej chwili Mili. - I o nim - dodała niechętnie, zerkając niepewnie na Wraith.

\- Spokojnie. Zostanie w ogródku… Inaczej twoja babcia gotowa go zadźgać… czymkolwiek - zachichotała nieco Harrigan.

Dziewczyna westchnęła ciężko i otworzyła furtkę do ogrodu, by ruszyć w stronę tylnego wejścia do piętrowego domu.

Carson spoglądał za nią przez chwilę, po czym przeniósł wzrok na Kate.

\- Źle się czujesz? - spytał. - Wyglądałaś na smutną, kiedy tu szliśmy.

\- Nie, wszystko w porządku - odparła, lecz nawet nie spojrzała na niego. - Po prostu… Właśnie uświadomiłam sobie, że musze je znowu tutaj zostawić. Nie mogę ich przecież zabrać na hive… Zresztą Vi nawet by na to nie pozwolił - mruknęła.

\- Mili z pewnością dobrze się nimi zaopiekuje - zapewnił ją, próbując pocieszyć.

Do tej pory nie widział jej przygnębionej, pomimo tego wszystkiego co przeszła przez ostatnie tygodnie. Bywała czasami poirytowana, ale zazwyczaj zdawała się zachowywać dobry nastrój. Teraz jednak, siedząc pod kamiennym murkiem i głaszcząc psy, zdecydowanie wyglądała na smutną i zamyśloną.

\- Tak, wiem… Tyle tylko, że… Te psy to wszystko co mi pozostało po mojej rodzinie… Shinouka mieliśmy od szczeniaka i w zasadzie wybrał go mój ojciec… A Tashkę postanowiła zatrzymać moja mama, po tym jak trafiła do nas na tymczas, kiedy jeszcze w Polsce pomagałam trochę w grupie zajmującą się adopcja husky… - dodała z lekkim uśmiechem, z trudem powstrzymując łzy.

\- Nawet nie wyobrażam sobie, jak obco musisz się czuć w tym świecie wiedząc, że możesz nigdy nie wrócić do domu.

\- To w zasadzie nie stanowi problemu - odparła spokojnie. - Zresztą wy byliście w podobnej sytuacji tutaj, na początku.

\- Ale my liczyliśmy się z taką możliwością, przybywając do Pegaza. Ty nie miałaś wyboru… Jestem jednak pewien, że Rodney w końcu zdoła coś wymyślić, aby odesłać cię do twojego świata - zapewnił ją.

Dopiero wtedy Harrigan spojrzała na niego i uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- Może to dziwnie zabrzmi, ale bardziej martwi mnie konieczność przeprowadzki na hive bez psów, niż brak możliwości powrotu do domu… Niewiele pozostało tam osób z mojej najbliższej rodziny, a większość z nich jest w Polsce, więc w zasadzie dla nich to tak, jakbym nadal była w stanach…

Przerwała, kiedy ktoś otworzył z rozmachem tylne drzwi domu i wybiegł na kamienną ścieżkę, by następnie otworzyć furtkę do ogrodu. Cała trójka spojrzała na starszą kobietę, która wyszła właśnie na łąkę. Podobnie jak jej wnuczka miała na sobie tunikę z grubego materiału i spodnie.

Od razu spojrzała na Kate, nawet nie zwracając zbytniej uwagi na stojącego z boku Wraith.

Harrigan uśmiechnęła się do niej lekko, podnosząc się z ziemi.

\- Na Przodków, dziewczyno… - rzuciła ze łzami w oczach, rozpościerając ramiona.

\- Witaj, Miriam - odparła spokojnie, pozwalając kobiecie się przytulić.

\- Spójrz na siebie - dodała w końcu, odsuwając ją niemal na długość własnych ramion. - Wyglądasz okropnie… Masz jakieś trawy we włosach i zniszczone ubranie.

\- Bawiliśmy się w chowanego w lesie - zażartowała Kate.

Na te słowa kobieta zachmurzyła się natychmiast i spojrzała nieprzyjemnie na Wraith.

\- Co to za jeden? Ten, który cię szantażuje naszym życiem? - spytała ostro.

\- Nieee - Harrigan machnęła dłonią od niechcenia. - Tamten jest stary i gderliwy… To Lot. Jeden z Łowców… To znaczy były Łowca, ponieważ się nawrócił… Tak jakby - mruknęła na sam koniec.

\- Mówienie tak o swoim przyszłym Dowódcy nie jest rozsądne - zauważył nieco burkliwie Lostpath.

Kate spojrzała na niego kpiąco.

\- A co? Naskarżysz na mnie, paplo?

\- Nie - naburmuszył się. - Ale lepiej będzie dla ciebie jeśli nie będziesz go tak nazywać w obecności innych… Nawet jeśli to Czciciele.

\- A co mi zrobi? Zamknie w karcerze za obrazę majestatu?

\- Są gorsze kary - powiedział z nieco ironicznym uśmieszkiem. - Ale nie w tym rzecz. Obrażając go, podważasz jego autorytet…

\- Tak rozumiem o co biega - przerwała mu. - Nie może sobie na to pozwolić jako Dowódca całego hive… Bosze, jak w wojsku - mruknęła ponownie, zrezygnowana.

\- W twoim świecie nie szanuje się przełożonych? - zapytał ironicznie.

\- Szanuje… Ale na szacunek trzeba sobie też zasłużyć - odcięła, wskazując na niego palcem. - A nie wygrażać ludziom na prawo i lewo. To już się zwie dyktatura.

\- A zatem przywyknij do myśli, że u nas panuje dyktatura - odparł, nie zmieniając tonu.

Harrigam zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Ty pamiętasz, że mogę cię kopnąć prądem tak, że zaboli? - spytała.

\- A ty, że obecnie jestem twoim jedynym sprzymierzeńcem wśród Wraith?

\- Jasne. Tylko do czasu, kiedy będziesz w tym miał interes - wymamrotała ponuro.

\- Ale jednak - zauważył trafnie, zadowolony z siebie.

Lecz gdy kobieta ponownie obdarowała go ponurym spojrzeniem, a wokół jednej z jej dłoni pojawiły się niewielkie, elektryczne wyładowania, Lostpath zawahał się i spoważniał.

Ta reakcja natychmiast wywołała u Kate szyderczy uśmieszek, na co młody Wraith warknął pod nosem, wyraźnie niezadowolony.

\- A teraz wybaczcie, ale marze o dłuuuuugiej kąpieli - rzuciła, już w dobrym nastroju. - Bo zaczynam cuchnąć - mruknęła, ruszając w kierunku wejścia do domu.

\- Nie da się ukryć - podsumował cicho z tyłu Lostpath.

A mimo to kobieta usłyszała jego słowa, zatrzymując się nagle i posyłając mu ponownie ponure spojrzenie.

\- Hej! Nie będę pokazywać paluchem czyja to wina… Karaluchu - odcięła się, ale on patrzył na nią tylko ze stoickim spokojem. Pokręciła głową i ruszyła dalej. - _Ledwo to człowiek utemperował, a już się rozbestwił na nowo_ \- wymamrotała pod nosem po polsku.

Przysłuchująca się całej tej rozmowie trójka ludzi spoglądała za nią przez moment, po czym przenieśli wzrok na Wraith. Ten znowu naburmuszył się, niezadowolony.

\- Co? - fuknął przez zęby, ale żadne z nich nie odpowiedziało mu.

Rozbawiona Miriam spojrzała natomiast na Becketta.

\- Byliście ciekawi jaka ona jest… O to cała Kate - zachichotała i także ruszyła w kierunku drzwi domu.

\- Zdążyłem zauważyć - odparł równie rozbawiony lekarz, podążając za nią.

.

.

 **P** lan ogólnie był dobry. Niestety jak zawsze w takich przypadkach pojawiły się niespodziewane komplikacje…

Słońce wciąż było wysoko na niebie, kiedy z błogiej drzemki wyrwała ją głośna rozmowa dobiegająca z dołu. Drgnęła gwałtownie i uniosła głowę, otwierając szeroko oczy, w każdej chwili gotowa do ucieczki lub ataku - w zależności od sytuacji. Zaraz jednak rozluźniła mięśnie, uświadamiając sobie gdzie jest i że głosy nie nalezą do Wraith.

Tak. Prawie miesiąc ucieczki przed Łowcami odcisnął na niej swoje piętno. To cud w ogóle, że tak długo przetrwała, mając jedynie podstawowe pojęcie o survivalu. Sama jednak musiała przyznać już na początku, że gdyby nie jej zdolności, które do tej pory tak niechętnie rozwijała, z pewnością nie opuściłaby nawet hive Darkspace.

Harrigan westchnęła ciężko i wygięła się do tyłu po ręcznik, aby wyjść z wanny. Woda i tak była już zimna, a hałas na dole uświadomił jej, że wcześniej czy później ktoś przyjdzie tutaj po nią.

Owinęła się ręcznikiem, podchodząc do okna, z którego rozciągał się widok na rozległą łąkę i las, ciągnący się kilometrami coraz wyżej w kierunku ostrych, górskich szczytów. Podobno najwyższe z nich cały rok pokrywała gruba lodowa czapa, przypomniała sobie opowieści Miriam.

Coś poruszyło się w dole. Jeden z psów zmienił właśnie pozycję, rozciągając się bardziej na dużych, kamiennych płytach w ogrodzie. Spojrzała w dół, by zobaczyć czyjeś wyprostowane nogi w czarnych spodniach. Uśmiechnęła się lekko i otworzyła okno, aby wyjrzeć na zewnątrz.

\- Opalanie się nie pomoże ci na ten zgniły kolor na twojej twarzy - zadrwiła, spoglądając z góry na Wraith siedzącego wygodnie na drewnianej, ogrodowej ławce pod murem domu, otoczonego kwiatami i w towarzystwie jej psów.

Lostpath otworzył ospale oczy, spoglądając w górę.

\- Już myślałem, że się tam utopiłaś - odparł równie ospałym głosem.

\- Chciałbyś - parsknęła.

\- Najwyraźniej nie mam aż tyle szczęścia - mruknął.

\- Słyszałam to - wytknęła mu, udając urażoną.

\- Jak na człowieka masz nadzwyczaj dobry słuch - zauważył.

\- Szczególnie do tego, co nie trzeba - rzuciła z szerokim uśmiechem i wróciła do środka.

Zamknęła okno. W prawdzie dzień był ciepły, jednak temperatura w łazience była znacznie przyjemniejsza. Szczególnie, że ona miała na sobie jedynie ręcznik.

Ubrała się szybko w świeże rzeczy, które przyniosła jej Mili i otworzyła drzwi, by wyjść na korytarz. Teraz już nawet z tego miejsca była w stanie rozpoznać glosy, które ja obudziły. Z jakiegoś powodu do domu Miriam przyszedł Kaylon Andarias i jeszcze dwie osoby z Rady Vallen… w tym matka Kaleba.

\- Kate wróciła? - rzucił z niedowierzaniem burmistrz.

\- Dlaczego nic nie mówicie? - dodała uradowana kobieta.

\- Ponieważ prosiła o to - odparła im spokojnie Miriam.

\- Ale dlaczego? To cud, że się odnalazła. Cała - rzekł Andaris.

\- …Nie chciała wywoływać niepotrzebnego zamieszania.

\- Proszę zrozumieć. Właściwie przyszliśmy tutaj tylko po jej rzeczy - wtrącił Carson.

\- Z powodu tego Wraith? - niemal warknął mężczyzna.

Starsza kobieta chciała mu odpowiedzieć, kiedy jej uwagę przyciągnęła osoba schodząca w dół po schodach.

\- Znowu szukacie okazji do świętowania? - zażartowała Harrigan. - Zaczynam podejrzewać, że wasi przodkowie pochodzili z mojego regionu, a tam każda okazja aby się napić jest dobra.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się szeroko, ale zanim zdążył ruszyć się z miejsca, matka Kaleba uprzedziła go.

\- Kate, moja droga… Dziękuję ci, że zwróciłaś mi syna - powiedziała niemal płaczliwym głosem, obejmując ją.

\- Oh, proszę cię, Lisandra. Tylko bez takiej hipokryzji w moim domu - rzuciła nieco zdegustowana Miriam.

Na te słowa kobieta odsunęła się i spojrzała na nią, naburmuszona.

\- Jakiej hipokryzji?

\- Jeszcze tydzień temu rozgłaszałaś jak to twój omal nie zginęliśmy z powodu jej lekkomyślności. A kiedy ona i jej przyjaciele przybyli do nas, głosowałaś za nie udzielaniem im pomocy, bo to może sprowadzić na nas Wraith - wytknęła jej.

Lisandra niemal zapowietrzyła się na moment.

\- Jak możesz wytykać mi teraz takie rzeczy? - oburzyła się. - A z początku wielu z nas miało wątpliwości i obawy, czy pojawienie się tych ludzi nie ściągnie na nas zguby.

Stojąca miedzy nimi Harrigan przewróciła tylko oczami, kręcąc nieco głowa.

\- W sumie - przerwała im nieco głośniejszym tonem - …to podziękowała mi tylko za uratowanie syna. Nic więcej - zauważyła ironicznie.

Ale starsza kobieta nie dała się tak łatwo zbyć.

\- Nie było cię przy tym, więc nie wiesz jakie głupstwa ona opowiadała.

\- Przyszłam tutaj w dobrej wierze, a ty obrzucasz mnie oszczerstwami… Moja noga więcej nie postanie w tym domu - oznajmiła kobieta i odwróciwszy się na piecie, pomaszerowała w kierunku drzwi.

\- I bardzo dobrze - zawołała Miriam, ruszając za nią do drzwi. - Nikt cię tutaj nie zapraszał…

Stojący naprzeciwko Kate burmistrz uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Witaj ponownie w Vallen, moja droga - podszedł do niej z rozpostartymi ramionami. - Jak widać tutaj bez zmian… Dobrze cię widzieć całą i zdrową - dodał, przytulając ją na chwilę.

\- Po ostatnich tygodniach kłótnia tych dwóch jest jak relaksująca muzyka - parsknęła, poklepując go przyjaźnie po plecach i odsunęła się. - Poza tym doskonale wiem, że mnie nie lubi, odkąd nazwałam jej syna idiotą.

\- Ponieważ to jest idiota - wtrąciła Miriam, wracając do nich. - I zdecydowanie ma to po matce.

\- Jesteś dzisiaj jakoś strasznie nerwowa - zauważyła Harrigan z nuta ironii.

Kobieta spojrzała na nia oschle.

\- I bardzo dobrze wiesz dlaczego - niemal fuknęła. - Przez to coś siedzące w moim ogrodzie - dodała, wskazując ręką na tyły domu.

\- Przecież jest grzeczny… Poza tym psy go pilnują - dodała z szerokim, beztroskim uśmiechem.

\- Tak, to doprawdy bardzo pocieszająca informacja, Katherin Harrigan.

Młodsze kobieta uniosła lekko jedną brew i uśmiechnęła się nieco szyderczo.

\- Czyżbyś właśnie użyła sarkazmu… Miriamalle Lafernan?

\- Tak. Ponieważ czasami tylko to na ciebie działa - stwierdziła. - Jak w ogóle mogłaś go tutaj przyprowadzić po tym wszystkim?

Wzruszyła lekko ramionami.

\- Zawsze miałam słabość do rannych zwierzątek - parsknęła.

\- To nie zwierzątko, tylko zabójca.

\- Przepraszam. To wielki, zielony karaluch i był ranny… więc to ranne zwierzątko…

\- Słyszałem to! - odezwał się niespodziewanie z tyłu nieco gardłowy głos.

Kate znieruchomiała na moment, a potem spojrzała w kierunku otwartych na tyłach domu drzwi.

\- Matka nie uczyła cię, że nieładnie jest podsłuchiwać?!

Lostpath uśmiechną się kącikiem ust, wciąż wygodnie siedząc na ławce z zamkniętymi oczami i wygrzewając się w słońcu.

\- Widocznie zapomniała o tym wspomnieć! - zawołał, drapiąc delikatnie leżącego obok niego białego _laupus_ po głowie.

\- Najwyraźniej - mruknęła kobieta i spojrzała na siedzącego spokojnie przy stole Carsona. - On ma uszy jak radary - stwierdziła i uniosła palec, gestykulując nim. - Oponuję za przeprowadzeniem testu na jaką odległość działają.

\- Obawiam się, iż może się okazać, że na całkiem sporą - stwierdził nieco rozbawiony mężczyzna.

\- Kto tam jest? - zainteresował się Andarias.

\- Wraith, który ją ścigał - rzuciła wyraźnie zła Miriam i także usiadła z powrotem na swoim miejscu.

Burmistrz Vallen spojrzał zaskoczony najpierw na nią, a następnie na Harrigan.

\- To mój ochroniarz - zażartowała. - Ma dopilnować, żebym nie uciekła - wyjaśniła mu spokojnie.

\- Nie rozumiem jak możesz spokojnie godzić się z tą sytuacją? - rzuciła, wciąż zła Miriam. - Z twoimi zdolnościami mogłabyś się przeciwstawić temu Wraith…

\- A na jego miejsce pojawiłby się kolejny - przerwała jej ze stoickim spokojem. - Kiedy jako biegacz zaczęłam otwarcie używać swoich zdolności, zaraz pojawiło się jeszcze więcej Łowców. Byli ciekawi co się stało z ich kumplami. W jaki sposób ich pokonałam… Wyeliminowanie jednego Wraith nie rozwiąże problemu, a wręcz przeciwnie, może go tylko spotęgować, bo na jego miejsce może się pojawić kilku innych. Szczególnie, że fama o moich zdolnościach rozeszła się już wśród nich - dodała niechętnie.

\- Kate ma rację - wtrącił Beckett. - Tutaj potrzebna jest długoterminowa strategia… Ten Wraith zadał sobie sporo trudu, aby ja odszukać, więc tak łatwo nie zrezygnuje.

\- Możecie ją ukryć w waszym mieście - zasugerowała Mili.

Harrigan spojrzała na nią.

\- Pamiętaj, że tutaj problemem nie jest to, co stanie się ze mną, jeśli nie dotrzymam danego słowa… ale to, co stanie się z wami - przypomniała jej ponuro.

Na chwilę w kuchni zapadła zupełna cisza, przez którą przebijały się jedynie odległe głosy dobiegające z zewnątrz. Wspomnienie Żniw, jakie Wraith urządzili w osadzie na odległej wyspie, przygnębiła trójkę mieszkańców Vallen. Woleli nie myśleć o tym, że cudem uniknęli losu tamtych ludzi… i o tym, że los tamtych ludzi miał być przeznaczony dla nich.

\- Idę się spakować - mruknęła w końcu Kate i ruszyła na górę po schodach.


	25. Chapter 25

**Rozdział 25**

 ** _Inna twarz wroga…_**

 **D** oktor Beckett zatrzymał się przed uchylonymi drzwiami i zapukał.

Stojąca przy łóżku kobieta spojrzała na niego i uśmiechnęła się lekko, kończąc właśnie pakowanie torby podróżnej.

Dzień przed tym, jak zostali przeniesienie do tego świata, zostawiła ją w laboratorium z rzeczami, które miała w końcu zabrać do domu. A że uzbiera tego całkiem sporo przez kilka tygodni, z osprzętem dla psów włącznie, to i torba była całkiem sporo - w sam raz na to, aby teraz mogła prawie wszystko do niej spakować.

\- Miriam podgrzała dla ciebie… To chyba gulasz… tak myślę - powiedział.

\- Dzięki. Zaraz zejdę. Już prawie skończyłam.

Mężczyzna przyglądał się jej jeszcze przez krótką chwile, zanim zapytał nieco niepewnie.

\- Kate?... Możemy porozmawiać?

\- Jasne. O co chodzi? - odparła wesoło.

Carson wciąż podziwiał jej stoicki spokój i dobry nastrój pomimo tego wszystkiego co przeżyła przez ostatni miesiąc. I pomimo ponurej wizji przyszłości… Ale z drugiej strony miała rację, pomyślał, twierdząc, że użalanie się nad sobą jej w niczym nie pomoże. Musiała być twarda, aby przetrwać, stwierdził.

\- Znaleźliśmy laboratorium tego Wraith w lesie - zaczął powoli. - To znaczy Mili wskazała nam miejsce, ale nie w tym rzecz… Wśród zgranych danych znaleźliśmy wyniki badań, jakie na tobie przeprowadził. Skany medyczne, badania DNA…

\- Aaa, to - niemal mruknęła, ale z lekkim rozbawieniem. - Ogłuszył mnie raz… Z mojego własnego tasera, notabene - dodała, już mniej chętnie, ale zaraz potem uśmiechnęła się. - To zabawne, ale jak teraz o tym myślę, to w podobny sposób poznałam mojego byłego - parsknęła.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią nieco zaskoczony.

\- Twój były ogłuszył cię taserem?

\- To był akurat wypadek, bo Wi-Fi zrobił to z pełną premedytacją… A wtedy testowali właśnie nowe tasery, kiedy weszłam do hangaru… To było… bolesne zapoznanie - zachichotała.

\- Nie wątpię - odparł, równie rozbawiony.

\- No ale przerwałam ci tok myśli - rzuciła, gestykulując dłonią.

\- A tak, wyniki badań… Początkowo skupiliśmy się na tym samym co on: na próbie wyjaśnienia twoich umiejętności… ale zanim skontaktowała się z nami Ul'maya, rozpocząłem innego rodzaju testy: na wykrycie pewnych konkretnych genów.

\- I?

\- …Kate, jesteś pewna, że w twoim świecie nigdy nie było Pradawnych? - spytał powoli.

Kobieta uniosła brwi, lekko zdezorientowana.

\- Jeśli chodzi ci o strefę 51, to miałam tam raczej ograniczony dostęp, ale tam gdzie mogłam się poruszać, to nie widziałam niczego takiego, co by na to wskazywało… Dlaczego pytasz? - zdziwiła się.

\- No cóż, nie jestem pewien, ponieważ nie miałem czasu na dokładniejsza analizę, ale z pierwszych testów wynika, że w twoim DNA występuje gen zbliżony do genu ATA… Wiesz co to takiego? - upewnił się.

\- Tak, umożliwia kontrolowanie lanteańskie technologii… Problem w tym, że uruchamianie urządzeń Pradawnych wychodzi mi gorzej, niż kontrolowanie technologii Wraith - dodała nieco żartobliwie.

\- Może właśnie dlatego, że nie jest to dokładnie ten sam gen. Ani nawet słabszy, jak w przypadku wielu osób z tego świata, które go posiadają. Jest jedynie zbliżony do genu ATA… Jakby… Sam nie wiem… Mutacja? - zasugerował.

\- Przykro mi, ale jest to dla mnie taką samą zagadką jak i dla ciebie… Być może jest to naturalny proces w moim świecie i nie ma to żadnego związku z Pradawnymi.

\- Tak, wiem. Również się nad tym zastanawiałem - przyznał, jakby zamyślony.

\- Chociaż, skoro o tym wspomniałeś, to biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że skonstruowali lustra kwantowe, a tunele wrót mogą przeskakiwać miedzy wymiarami… kto wie. Może w jakiś sposób ktoś z nich utknął w moim świecie… Może z powodu awarii hipernapędu? Albo podczas badań nad mostami miedzy-wymiarowymi… Istnieje wiele możliwości, biorąc pod uwagę ich technologię i badania, które przeprowadzali.

\- Nie wykluczasz takiej możliwości? - zdziwił się.

Wzruszyła lekko ramionami.

\- Hej. Do niedawna sądziłam, że ten świat to tylko wymysł czyjejś wyobraźni… A teraz jestem tutaj i

rozmawiam z tobą - parsknęła, rozpościerając nieco ręce. - W takim przypadku niczego nie należy wykluczać.

Beckett uśmiechnął się.

\- Gdybyś trafiła na Atlantydę, Rodney byłby tobą zachwycony.

Na usta Harrigan również pojawił się uśmiech.

\- W SG-1… to znaczy w odcinkach dotyczących przygód grupy O'Neilla, irytował mnie… Tak samo zresztą jak Woolsey - dodała zaraz. - Ale tutaj, w Pegazie… powiedzmy, że obaj zmienili się na lepsze… Zawsze lubiłam ten jego techno-bełkot, kiedy mówił jak nakręcony - parsknęła znowu.

\- Tak, wiem co masz na myśli - odparł rozbawiony. - Chociaż uwierz mi, że na dłuższą metę, potrafi być bardzo uciążliwy - poinformował.

\- Taaak… Coś tam wspominaliście na ten temat… w serialu - zażartowała i zapięła torbę. - No, to chyba już wszystko co zdołałam tu wepchnąć - dodała z cichym westchnięciem, rozglądając się po niewielkim pokoju.

\- Jesteś pewna, że nie ma innego sposobu? - zapytał z troską. - Może Todd mógłby coś zaradzić?

Kare spojrzała na niego i uśmiechnęła się kącikiem ust.

\- Wątpię, aby miał takie możliwości. Gdyby tak było, nie pakowałabym się teraz… Niestety, ale na chwilę obecną nic nie przychodzi mi do głowy… Po dotychczasowych doświadczeniach obawiam się, że tutaj jest potrzebna dobra znajomość prawa Wraith, o której żadne z nas nie ma pojęcia - powiedziała i podniosła torbę z łózka, niemal bez większego wysiłku.

\- Pozwól, pomogę ci - zaoferował się natychmiast.

\- Nie trzeba, jest strasznie ciężka…

\- Więc tym bardziej…

\- Dlatego pomagam sobie telekinezą - dodała z rozbawieniem i wyminęła go, by wyjść na korytarz.

\- Och… rozumiem - mruknął, podążając za nią.

.

.

 **K** toś zadzwonił do jej kwatery.

Hanna przerwała pakowanie rzeczy do niewielkiego worka zawiązywanego na sznurek i podeszła do drzwi aby je otworzyć. Na korytarzu stał wysoki Wraith, trzymając w dłonie niewielkie gliniane naczynie, a w nim roślinę ozdobiona jednym, dużym pąkiem kwiatu.

\- Thomas - rzuciła nieco zaskoczona. - Proszę, wejdź - zaprosiła go gestem dłoni.

Nie znała ich imion. Żaden z nich nie wyjawił jej tego, chociaż spędziła na tym hive prawie trzy tygodnie. Dlatego też po pewnym czasie sama zaczęła nadawać im imiona. A ten konkretny Wraith przypominał jej dawnego przyjaciela ze studiów, imieniem Thomas. Miał równie błyskotliwy umysł i szalone pomysły co do wykorzystania właściwości roślin w różnych dziedzinach nauki. Zupełnie jak ten Cleverman.

\- Ja tylko na chwilkę - powiedział. - Pomyślałem, że może będziesz chciała go zabrać… Bardzo spodobał ci się ten kwiat - oznajmił.

\- Oh, to bardzo miłe z twojej strony. Dziękuję… I to prawda. Ten kwiat jest naprawdę cudowny. Nigdy nie widziałam rośliny o tak silnych właściwościach fluorescencyjnych.

\- Proszę bardzo - odparł, z lekkim skinieniem głowy i odwrócił się, aby wyjść.

\- Thomas? - rzuciła, zanim zdążył dotknąć panelu kontrolnego przy drzwiach. - Dziękuję ci… Naprawdę wiele się od ciebie nauczyłam przez ten krótki czas… I za to, że nie traktowałeś mnie jak wroga… Wiesz, lanteańskie ścierwo.

Ku jej zaskoczeniu na twarzy Wraith pojawił się delikatny uśmiech.

\- Nie przywykłem traktować innych wedle tego, skąd pochodzą, ale wedle tego jacy są. A ty masz bardzo błyskotliwy umysł, Hanna. Jesteś rządna wiedzy i nie przeszkadza ci fakt, że czerpiesz ją także od Wraith… Nie zmieniaj tego - rzekł i dotknął panelu kontrolnego.

Drzwi odskoczyły w bok, pozwalając mu wyjść na korytarz.

\- A tak przy okazji… - dodał, spoglądając na nią ponownie - jestem Sunwind - oznajmił uprzejmie i skinął lekko głową, po czym ruszył przed siebie korytarzem.

Hanna nawet nie drgnęła, zupełnie zaskoczona jego słowami.

Nie spodziewała się podarku, który od niego dostała, a co dopiero tych słów. Ale dlaczego? To zaprzeczało wszystkiemu co do tej pory wiedziała o Wraith… Podobnie zresztą jak wiele rzeczy, które odkryła na tym statku przez ostatnie tygodnie. Bo tak naprawdę ludzie nic nie wiedzą o tej rasie, stwierdziła już jakiś czas temu. Nic poza tym, że żywią się nimi. To jedyne źródło pokarmu, które jest w stanie wystarczająco zaspokoić głód Wraith… być może właśnie z powodu ludzkich genów, które kiedyś przyswoił Iratus żerujący na ludziach.

Kobieta wyjrzała w końcu na korytarz, lecz naukowiec opuścił już sektor mieszkalny Czcicieli, a podwójne drzwi zasuwały się właśnie za nim. Zawróciła więc do pokoju, by dokończyć pakowanie.

W tej samej chwili Sunwind jeszcze raz zerknął w kierunku jej tymczasowej kwatery, by zobaczyć jedynie jak kobieta przekracza próg pomieszczenia i znika w jego wnętrzu.

Potem ruszył dalej, wracając do swoich codziennych spraw.

.

.

 **D** rużyna pułkownika Shepparda wkroczyła do Vallen główna bramą.

Nikt jednak nie zwrócił na nich większej uwagi. Mieszkańcy byli już zbyt przyzwyczajeni do częstych ostatnimi czasy odwiedzin ludzi z Atlantydy, aby przybyła grupa obcych wywołała jakieś specjalne zainteresowanie, poza krótkimi spojrzeniami. Dlatego tez cała czwórka spokojnie skierowała się w kierunku jednego z najbliższych domów tak, jakby sami byli częścią tutejszej społeczności.

Dom Miriam Lafernan znajdował się nieco z boku, najbliżej muru, którego częścią była brama. Stanowił on pozostałość po dawnej fortyfikacji wokół Vallen, jednakże rozwój miasteczka zmusił mieszkańców do likwidacji większości murów niemal z każdej strony, poza frontem.

Sam budynek był prawdopodobnie jednym z najstarszych, wykonany ze skrzętnie dopasowanych do siebie kamieni, pobielanych farbą i drewnianych elementów. Piętrową konstrukcją wieńczył spadzisty dach z dwoma mniejszymi daszkami nad oknami. Całość, poza frontem, otaczał ogród pełen kwiatów o drzew, oraz ponad metrowej wysokości drewniany płot.

Czwórka przybyszy weszła na niewielki ganek i zastukała do drzwi. Po chwili otworzyła im młoda dziewczyna, uśmiechając się miło na ich widok.

\- Pułkowniku Sheppard - rzuciła, jakby nieco zaskoczona ich przybyciem. - Nie spodziewaliśmy się was tak szybko… Proszę wejść - dodała, odsuwając się i gestem ręki zapraszając do środka.

\- Byliśmy akurat poza bazą, kiedy odebraliśmy wiadomość - odparł, wchodząc do środka, by od razu dostrzec siedzącą wokół stołu grupkę. Skinął lekko głową. - Witam ponownie - dodał.

Zebrani odpowiedzieli tym samym gestem.

Większość z nich już znali. Poza Beckettem i właścicielką domu, był tam również burmistrz Vallen i jeszcze jeden mężczyzna z rady, którego imienia John nie pamiętał. Jednak jego uwagę od razu przykuła młoda kobieta, którą widział po raz pierwszy: smukła, długowłosa brunetka o ciemnych oczach. W pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że to ktoś z miasteczka, jednak jej strój szybko uzmysłowił mu kim ona jest. Nikt w tej galaktyce nie nosi jeansów poza mieszkańcami Atlantydy.

\- To jest właśnie Kate - potwierdził Carson, wskazując na nią ręką i zaraz dodał, nieco rozbawiony, spoglądając na młoda kobietę. - Ich nie musze ci przedstawiać, prawda?

\- Nie trzeba. Widziałam wszystkie odcinki - również zażartowała.

\- Muszę przyznać, że to była trochę… dziwaczna wiadomość, kiedy powiedziano nam z jakiego świata przybyłaś - wtrącił McKay. - Jednak twoja hipoteza o różnicach miedzy wymiarami w stosunku do ich wzajemnego położenia, jest całkiem ciekawa…

\- Rodney… - przerwał mu spokojnie pułkownik. - Kiedy indziej o tym porozmawiacie.

\- Niby kiedy? Jak już trafi na hive? - odciął się naukowiec.

\- A propos Wraith - wtrąciła ostrożnie Teyla. - Czy zauważyliście może w pobliżu jakiegoś?

\- Dlaczego pytasz? - zdziwił się Carson.

\- Teyla wyczuła ich obecność - odparł stojący z tyłu Ronon ze splecionymi na piersi ramionami.

\- W zasadzie to tylko jednego - przyznała. - Ale im bliżej Vallen byliśmy, tym to uczucie stawało się silniejsze… A teraz wyczuwam go bardzo dobrze.

Zebrane przy stole osoby spojrzał szybko na siebie nawzajem.

\- Co? - spytał Sheppard.

\- To mój ochroniarz - rzuciła po chwili żartobliwie Harrigan.

\- Zaraz? Chcecie powiedzieć, że Wraith jest tutaj?

\- Ma dopilnować, żeby Kate… nie zboczyła przypadkiem z drogi, jak to ładnie ujęła - wyjaśnił spokojnie Carson.

\- Jest w ogrodzie. Nie wchodzi do domu - mruknęła wyraźnie niezadowolona Miriam. - Na jego szczęście.

\- A wy tak po prostu siedzicie tutaj i czekacie, zamiast coś zrobić? - rzucił równie niezadowolony Dex.

\- Już to przerabialiśmy, Ronon. Nie może, bo wtedy tamten Dowódca zmiecie Vallen z powierzchni tej planety.

\- Dedal może ich zniszczyć, kiedy przylecą…

\- A wtedy na ich miejsce pojawi się inny hive, który dokona tutaj spektakularnych Żniw - wtrąciła Kate,

zerkając na niego ponuro. - Pamiętaj, że jako… obserwator z zewnątrz, mam nieco inne spojrzenie na sytuację niż wy.

\- Ale nie możesz też dla nich pracować - dodała Teyla. - Ulepszanie ich statku oznacza kłopoty dla innych. W tym nas.

\- Zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, ale nie mam już ochoty na okrągło dyskutować na ten temat - odparła z powagą i wstała, by odnieść miskę po posiłku do zlewu. - Nie będę przeprowadzać eksperymentów na grubo ponad dwóch tysiącach osób.

\- Nie możesz też udoskonalać ich statków…

\- I to mówi facet, który już w pierwszy dzień pobytu w Pegazie wetknął kij w mrowisko. Amerykańska brawura - przerwała mu nieco oschłym tonem. - Lubię cię, Sheppard… Chociaż bardziej lubię O'Neilla, jest zabawniejszy… ale szczerze? Wasze poczynania tutaj są niejednokrotnie wątpliwej natury moralnej. Chociażby eksperymenty na Michaelu. Na jego miejscu też bym się wkurwiła, gdyby potraktowano mnie w ten sposób… I to dwa razy - dodała i spojrzała szybko na siedzącego przy stole mężczyznę. - Bez urazy, Carson.

\- Tylko że tutaj to nie jest film, ale prawdziwe życie - odciął się John.

\- Dokładnie… Dlatego jak już powiedziałam: ja nie będę udawać bohatera i niepotrzebnie ryzykować życiem tych ludzi, żeby pozbyć się jednego Wraith czy hive, na miejsce którego zapewne szybko pojawi się kilka innych.

\- Sugerujesz, że my tak robimy? - oburzył się. - Niepotrzebnie narażamy ludzi?

Na ustach Harrigan pojawił się mały, szyderczy uśmieszek.

\- Mam puścić ci film, John Sheppard? Tak się składa, że mam go ze sobą. Będziesz mógł na spokojnie przeanalizować wasze poczynania - zadrwiła i zanim, zaskoczony, zdołał odpowiedzieć, ruszyła spokojnie wąskim korytarzem w kierunku wyjścia do ogrodu.

Pułkownik spoglądał za nią przez chwilę, po czym przeniósł wzrok na Becketta.

\- Czy poza wszczepieniem jej nadajnika, Wraith zrobili jej także pranie mózgu? - spytał. - I co niby ma znaczyć hasło: amerykańska brawura?

Mężczyzna wzruszył lekko ramionami.

\- No cóż, pamiętajmy, że ona widzi to wszystko z innej perspektywy - odparł spokojnie. - A co do jej słów, to w pewnym sensie ją rozumiem. Jak ja jest z Europy i niestety, ale czasami właśnie tak spostrzegamy zachowanie Amerykanów.

\- Myślałem, że jest ze stanów - zdziwił się nieco.

\- Nie. Jej ojciec był Amerykaninem i przeprowadzili się tam dopiero kilka lat temu, ponieważ otrzymał pracę w strefie 51… Podobno był bardzo dobrym fizykiem…

Kate nie słuchała już dłużej ich rozmowy, wychodząc z domu, by zaraz zmrużyć oczy. Słońce wciąż mocno świeciło, pomimo pory roku, jaka nastała. A dniu tutaj były o prawie sześć godzin dłuższe niż na Ziemi, więc i słońce nadal znajdowało się wysoko nad horyzontem pomimo wielu godzin, które minęły od ich przybycia na Vallen.

Lostpath zerknął na nią kątem oka, wciąż wygrzewając się w ciepłych promieniach, a leżąca obok niego na ławce Tasha jedynie poruszyła lekko ogonem.

\- Nie za wygodnie wam tutaj? - parsknęła, siadając naprzeciw niego na skraju stołu.

\- Jak dla mnie temperatura jest bardzo odpowiednia… Gorzej chyba z nimi, bo samiec już dawno schował się pod ławką.

\- Ponieważ pod futrem mają dodatkową warstwę, która ma je chronić przed niskimi temperaturami… A samiec nazywa się Shinouk… I w przeciwieństwie do Tashy rzeczywiście nie przepada za słońcem - dodała, zerkając pod ławkę na psa.

Ten zamerdał lekko ogonem, ale była to cała jego reakcja.

\- Znowu goście aby przywitać Avatara, że uciekłaś stamtąd? - parsknął nieco Wraith.

\- Nie… Tym razem kumple Carsona - odparła.

\- New Lanteans? - zainteresował się, otwierając oczy.

\- Jednego z nich może nawet znasz. Satedanin. Był kiedyś Biegaczem.

\- Tylko słyszałem o nim. Mówiłem ci już, że rzadko uczestniczyłem w Łowach… Nie przepadam za tego rodzaju formą… rozrywki - niemal mruknął, wracając do wygrzewania się w słońcu.

\- To dlaczego służysz na hive Łowców? - zdziwiła się nieco.

\- Tam zostałem przeniesiony z rozkazu mojej poprzedniej Królowej - wyjaśnił obojętnie. - Po śmierci mojego ojca nie widziała potrzeby, aby dłużej trzymać mnie na swoim hive, chociaż od początku byłem szkolony jako Blade. To był mój cel od dzieciństwa… Myślę, że przypominałem jej o jego… porażce - dodał niechętnie. - Ale w sumie nie było tak źle. Mój mentor jest znakomitym Watchmaster… Nie wiem jak to nazywacie w twoim świecie… Pilnuje porządku na hive. Dba o bezpieczeństwo - wyjaśnił.

\- Hmmm, sądzę, że pasowałoby ochroniarz… Ale może bliższe będzie: policjant… Stróż prawa. Takie osoby pilnują porządku i bezpieczeństwa wśród ludzkich społeczności. Tropią przestępców, aby następnie postawić ich przed sądem… To taka… Rada wymierzająca sprawiedliwość na podstawie naszych przepisów prawnych - wyjaśniła.

\- W takim razie owi policjanci będą dobrym porównaniem dla stanowiska Watchmastera - stwierdził i nagle spojrzał w górę. - Przyleciał hive - oznajmił po chwili.

\- Tak wiem - mruknęła. - A nawet dwa , kilka minut temu… Drugi jest jeszcze nieco dalej od planety.

Lostpath spojrzał na nią z zainteresowaniem.

\- Wyczuwasz je? - zdziwił się.

\- Całkiem dobrze… chociaż to trochę inne uczucie niż w przypadku Wraith.

\- Masz bardzo ciekawe umiejętności, jak na człowieka - stwierdził. - Ja wyczułem hive dopiero kiedy zbliżył się do planety - dodał i znowu wystawił twarz do słońca.

\- Nie wiem czy jest się czym chwalić - wymamrotała.

\- Dla ciebie może i nie… Ale przynajmniej te umiejętności ocaliły ci życie.

\- Wiem - nie zmieniła tonu.

\- I mój zielony tyłek - zażartował, co od razu wywołało u niej uśmiech. - Wciąż nie rozumiem tylko dlaczego właściwie mi pomogłaś - dodał niespodziewanie.

Spojrzała wprost na niego.

\- A dlaczego ty poprosiłeś mnie o pomoc?

Samiec wzruszył lekko ramionami.

\- Nie widziałem innej możliwości. Uznałem, że to moja jedyna szansa na odzyskanie honoru… I być może miejsca na hive… A honor i przynależność do hive to jedne z najważniejszych spraw dla każdego Wraith.

\- To dlatego zaproponowałeś Wildfire wymianę? W zamian za możliwość służenia do jego hive? Żeby znów gdzieś przynależeć?

\- Tak… Może dla ciebie przynależność do jakiejś społeczności nie jest ważna, ale dla Wraith bardzo. Praca w zespole i przynależność do hive, to nasz cel, nasza życiowa droga.

\- A ty utraciłeś swój hive już dwukrotnie - zauważyła.

\- Dokładnie… - mruknął,

Nagle kobieta zaczęła przyglądać mu się dziwnie, marszcząc nieco brwi, jakby zastanawiała się nad czymś.

\- To właśnie oznacza twoje imię? - spytała z zaciekawieniem, a on spojrzał na nią zaskoczony. - Zagubiona droga?… Bo straciłeś swoją życiową drogę, swój cel?… Po raz pierwszy, kiedy odesłała cię Królowa, chociaż miałeś zostać jednym z jej Blade. A później, na statku Darkscpace, kiedy miałeś zostać Watchmasterem, ale oskarżono cię o zdradę? Wtedy ponownie straciłeś cel… Swoją życiową drogę.

\- A ty co, Vocator? - parsknął lekko.

\- Kto? - zdziwiła się.

\- Vocator… Wraith, jeden z Najstarszych pośród nas. Nadaje Voca… imiona… Mawiają, że widzi przyszłość i na tej podstawie nadaje każdemu dziecku Wraith jego Voca… Czasami także naszym najbardziej zasłużonym Czcicielom - dodał.

\- Jest jasnowidzem?... Interesujące - stwierdziła. - Chociaż w sumie zawsze zastanawiało mnie czy możecie posiadać inne zdolności poza telepatią. Teoretycznie powinno to być możliwe… U mnie na przykład pierwsza była telekineza… poruszanie przedmiotami siła woli, a potem telepatia.

\- Nigdy nie słyszałem aby jakiś Wraith posiadał inne umiejętności mentalne niż telepatia… Poza Vocatorem właśnie… Chociaż, podobno jego siostra, miała jeszcze większe uzdolnienia w tym kierunku niż on.

\- Chciałabym go spotkać. To mogłoby być interesujące - rzuciła.

\- Kto wie… Zapewne także słyszał już o tobie… Podobno wieści o twoich umiejętnościach szybko rozeszły się wśród Wraith, więc może również bedzie zainteresowany takim spotkaniem - oznajmił.

\- Czyli fama jednak się już rozeszła po Pegazie - parsknęła. - A liczyłam na spokój.

\- Fama?

\- Pogłoska… rozgłos.

\- Aa… No cóż, ostatni Avatar był widziany na początku Wielkiej Wojny, więc nie dziw się, że wzbudziłaś mała sensację - zadrwił.

Posłała mu ponure spojrzenie.

\- Proszę cię… Taki ze mnie Avatar, jak z koziej dupy trąbka.

\- …Nie rozumiem porównania - powiedział powoli.

Kate uśmiechnęła się nieco ironicznie.

\- Kiedy jakieś stworzenie wydala gazy z przewodu pokarmowego, następuje czasami charakterystyczny, głośny dźwięk… Ale jak trąbka to nie brzmi… To taki dęty instrument muzyczny.

Lostpath spojrzał na nią z politowaniem, nieco rozbawiony.

\- Na twojej planecie ludzie mają naprawdę dziwne porównania - parsknął.

\- Ale za to są zabawne - oznajmiła beztrosko.

\- Czasami - przyznał. - …Chociaż zaczynam się już przyzwyczajać, że rozmowy z tobą szybko zbaczają na dziwne tematy - zadrwił nieco. - A właśnie. Ty nie odpowiedziałaś na moje pytanie.

\- Dlaczego ci pomogłam?

\- Tak…

Wzruszyła nieco ramionami.

\- Ponieważ mnie o to poprosiłeś.

Młody Wraith spojrzał na nią lekko zaskoczony.

\- …Tak po prostu? - rzucił. - Przecież polowałem na ciebie. Byłem twoim wrogiem.

\- Ale potem sam byłeś w tarapatach i jednak potrafiłeś zapomnieć na chwilę o swojej dumie, by poprosić człowieka o pomoc… Nawet, jeśli miałeś w tym bardziej własny interes niż obopólny… Sądzę, że nie każdy Wraith byłby w stanie się na to zdobyć na twoim miejscu.

\- Ale ty ryzykowałaś, że po wszystkim mogę cię wydać Darkspace.

\- A ty, że niekoniecznie osłabię Grzmotnego na tyle, abyś mógł go pokonać - skwitowała z lekkim uśmieszkiem.

\- To fakt - przyznał nieco niechętnie.

Na chwilę zapadła miedzy nimi cisza, jakby oboje zastanawiali się nad słowami, które właśnie padły: że pomimo współpracy, każde z nich w jakiejś mierze zakładało jednak zdradę drugiej strony. To coś, co zawsze może ich dzielić… pomimo obecnego "zawieszenia broni".

\- Mogę teraz ja o coś spytać? - rzuciła w końcu ostrożnie.

Młody Wraith spojrzał na nią nieco pytająco, unosząc lekko brew.

\- O coś co powiedział o tobie ten Dowódca... Thunderstone.

\- Co takiego?

\- Chłopak z wylęgarni… To coś obraźliwego? Zezłościł cię tym.

\- Dlaczego cię to obchodzi? - mruknął podejrzliwie.

Znów wzruszyła lekko ramionami.

\- Szczerze? Z czystej ciekawości. Po prostu jestem ciekawa waszej kultury.

Lostpath przyglądał się jej przez moment, a potem uśmiechnął kącikiem ust.

\- Są dwa rodzaje Wraith… a w zasadzie trzy - powiedział spokojnie. - Ci, którzy urodzili się w naturalny sposób. Tak, jak ludzie…

\- Czyli urodziła ich kobieta… to znaczy Królowa?

\- Tak… Ale tak jak w waszym przypadku, liczba takiego potomstwa jest ograniczona z powodów biologicznych. Dlatego też posiadanie potomka w ten sposób jest dla Wraith największym honorem, jakim może zostać obdarzony przez Królową i zazwyczaj ogranicza się ona z tą formą do swego Faworyta… Ale z tego samego powodu w czasie Wielkiej Wojny zaczęto stosować inną metodę: wylęgarnię. Komórki jajowe Królowej umieszczane są w specjalnych kokonach i tam zapładniane. Można w ten sposób uzyskać dowolną ilość potomstwa. Rozwijają się w tym samym tempie, co w naturalnych warunkach… Odstępstwem od tego są żołnierze, których proces rozwoju jest przyspieszany. To niestety powoduje pewne deformacje w ich wyglądzie… Stąd maski na ich twarzach - wyjaśnił, wykonując ruch dłonią przed twarzą.

\- Rozumiem… A ty jesteś takim dzieckiem z kokonu? - spytała znów ostrożnie. - Wnioskuję po zachowaniu Thunderstone, że dla niektórych tacy Wraith są… gorsi.

\- Tak - przyznał niechętnie. - Ale na szczęście dla nielicznych… Jest nas zbyt wielu. Stanowimy prawie połowę obecnej populacji.

\- …Wspomniałeś, że to sposób z czasów wojny z Lanteanami. A obecnie dlaczego się go stosuje?

\- Z różnych powodów. Posiadanie potomka jest przywilejem. Niejednokrotnie uhonorowaniem dla Wraith za lojalną służbę… Ale z wiadomych powodów nie może nas być zbyt wielu, więc nie jest to zbyt częsty proceder… Mój ojciec został tak uhonorowany przez swoją Królową po setkach lat wiernej służby jako jej Blade… Jej osobisty gwardzista. Strażnik - wyjaśnił.

\- A, ochroniarz… Tak to nazywamy - teraz ona wyjaśniła z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- Tak, to odpowiednie określenie - przyznał. - Osobista ochrona Królowej.

\- W moim świecie jest trochę podobny sposób. Nazywamy to _in vitro_ , czyli zapłodnienie pozaustrojowe. Pobiera się komórki rodziców, zapładnia jajo w laboratorium, a potem wstrzykuje z powrotem kobiecie. Czasami nawet kilka, ponieważ niejednokrotnie takie zarodki obumierają… Stosuje się tą metodę, kiedy jakaś para ma problemy, z różnych powodów, aby w naturalny sposób doczekać się potomstwa… Sztucznej macicy jeszcze nie wymyślono - zażartowała. - Oczywiście jest i przeciwstawny zabieg: aborcja… Usuwanie ciąży - dodała.

\- Ludzkie samice w twoim świecie pozbywają się potomstwa? - spytał z niedowierzaniem i niemal oburzeniem jednocześnie.

\- Tak. I jest to nawet dosyć częsty proceder - przyznała. - Wiesz, u nas nie ma ograniczników co do ilości

potomstwa… No, może poza grubością portfela i Chinami - zażartowała i zaraz dodała, widząc wyraz jego twarzy. - …Nie ważne. Czasami jednak aborcja jest wskazana z powodów medycznych, jak nieprawidłowy rozwój płodu czy też poważna choroba matki… Problem w tym, że niektórzy traktują aborcję jak środek antykoncepcyjny… Środek zapobiegający ciąży. Mamy ich kilka rodzajów.

Lostpath pokręcił głową.

\- Rozumiem względy medyczne które podałaś, ale poza tym u nas taki proceder byłby nie do pomyślenia. Każde dziecko to wielki dar. Jest wychowywane i chronione przez cały hive.

\- Ponieważ nie może was być zbyt wielu, więc i dzieci nie pojawiają się zbyt często… U nas tak traktowano dzieci w zamierzchłych czasach, ale obecnie jest nas aż zbyt wielu, więc niektórzy posuwają się do aborcji.

\- Jesteś temu przeciwna? - spytał z zainteresowaniem. - Ton twojego głosu wskazuje, że nie popierasz tej metody - zauważył.

\- Ponieważ są skuteczne metody, aby zapobiegać samej ciąży, tylko leniom się nie chce ich stosować… Ponad to rozumiem aborcję do trzeciego miesiąca życia, ponieważ nieraz minie trochę czasu, zanim kobieta się zorientuje. A poza tym do tego czasu organizm naturalnie może nie przyjąć ciąży i kobieta poroni. Ale później? Na przykład już pod koniec? Nawet dla mnie to już jest morderstwo… Przez pół roku chciała dziecko, a potem nagle zmieniła zdanie? - pokręciła lekko głową. - Dla mnie zasada jest prosta: nie chcesz mieć dziecka, stosuj antykoncepcje… A w przypadku gwałtów są środki wczesnoporonne, które podaje się od razu. Tak na wszelki wypadek.

\- Nigdy nie mogłem zrozumieć, dlaczego tak śmiertelne i… kruche istoty, jakimi są ludzie, tak pogardzają życiem.

Kate uśmiechnęła się złośliwie.

\- Obawiam się, że logika nie jest mocną stroną ludzi - parsknęła, na co Wraith uśmiechnął się, rozbawiony.


	26. Chapter 26

**Rozdział 26**

 ** _Pożegnanie._**

 **C** iche skrzypienie drzwi przerwało ich rozmowę. Oboje spojrzeli w tamtą stronę, aby zobaczyć stojącą w progu Mili.

\- Teyla mówi, że przyleciał hive - oznajmiła.

\- Tak, już wiemy - wyjaśniła spokojnie Kate. - Kilka minut temu.

\- Wyczuwasz je? - zdziwiła się. - Ja wyczułam go dopiero teraz.

\- Masz geny Wraith? - wtrącił zaskoczony Lostpath.

\- Niestety - mruknęła dziewczyna i wróciła do domu.

Harrigan uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- Niestety ona też nie jest zadowolona ze swoich zdolności… podobnie jak ja.

\- Powinna się z nich cieszyć. Mogą jej kiedyś ocalić życie - niemal mruknął.

\- Jest troszkę zła, ponieważ na Feros nie wyczuła was w porę… Chociaż sądzę, że to z powodu alkoholu, który wypiła wcześniej - rzuciła i podniosła się. - No ale mniejsza już oto. Czas się zbierać - dodała i podeszła do uchylonych drzwi, aby je otworzyć.

Tuż za nimi natknęła się na stojącą w korytarzu dziewczynę.

\- Jestem zła, bo to przeze mnie masz kłopoty - powiedziała ze smutkiem. - Gdybym ich w porę wyczuła…

Nie dokończyła. Nie była w stanie. Z jej oczu popłynęły łzy.

\- Hej, przestań. Przecież nikt nie ma do ciebie pretensji - rzuciła Kate i przytuliła ją.

\- Przepraszam - jęknęła Mili, przytulając się do niej.

\- Nie masz za co przepraszać. Poszliśmy tam, żeby się dobrze bawić… Więc to robiłaś. Nikt nie był w stanie przewidzieć tego, że akurat pojawią się Wraith.

\- Ale ja wiedziałam, że jak więcej wypiję, to moje zdolności przestaną działać… Chciałam się od tego uwolnić chociaż na trochę… I patrz jak to się skończyło.

\- Skończyło się dobrze, ponieważ nikt z nas nie zginął - odparła i odsunęła się od niej. - I tylko to się liczy… Wiec przestań się mazać jak małe dziecko… Na boga, dziewczyno, za stara już na to jesteś - dodała żartobliwie, próbowała ją rozweselić.

Mili uśmiechnęła się nieco, ocierając szybko łzy.

\- Jak zwykle potrafisz pocieszyć - zadrwiła nieco.

\- To moja specjalność - odparła z szerokim, beztroskim uśmiechem.

\- O, tak. Z całą pewnością - parsknęła dziewczyna.

Harrigan uśmiechnęła się ponownie, rozbawiona.

Stojąca u wejścia do korytarza grupa przybyszów z Atlantydy przyglądała się tej scence w milczeniu. To była dla nich niezręczna sytuacja. Niezręczna i przykra. Niebawem bowiem będą musieli oddać tą kobietę w ręce Wraith, wymieniając ją na jedną z nich. Inaczej sprawa może zakończyć się bardzo źle, nie tylko dla nich, ale także dla wszystkich mieszkańców Vallen.

Już dawno nie czuli się tak bezradni w walce z Wraith.

Kate spojrzała na nich i przymrużyła nieco oczy.

\- A wy co macie takie posępne miny? Wybieracie się na pogrzeb? - rzuciła ironicznie.

\- Za to ty masz nadzwyczaj dobry humor, jak na kogoś w twojej sytuacji - stwierdził Sheppard.

\- Ironia i sarkazm trzymają mnie przy życiu - odcięła i weszła na pierwsze schody prowadzące do góry, by wychylić się nieco przez poręcz i zagwizdać na palcach.

Z ogrodu, przez otwarte drzwi, wbiegły powoli dwa psy, merdając wesoło ogonami na widok tych wszystkich ludzi.

\- _Nie podlizujcie się_ … _I tak nie mają nic dobrego do jedzenia_ \- powiedziała po polsku kobieta, ruszając powoli na górę, a potem ponownie zagwizdała, lecz tym razem bez użycia palców.

Oba husky zakręciły się jeszcze raz wokół gości, po czym powoli podążyły za Harrigan.

\- Kate? Co robisz? - spytała z dołu Miriam.

\- Uśpię je na jakiś czas… Dla dobra twoich drzwi… Chyba, że chcesz je mieć całe podrapane, kiedy zaczną szaleć, że też chcą ze mną iść - zażartowała z góry.

Potem weszła do pokoju i usiadła na łóżku, przywołując psy. Te wskoczyły za nią wesoło na posłanie, a kiedy w końcu rozłożyły się wygodnie, Kate położyła delikatnie dłonie na ich głowach i skupiła się. Jej umysł powoli przejął kontrolę nad umysłem zwierząt. Ich oddech i bicie serc uspakajały się z każdą chwilą, aż w końcu pogrążył się w głębokim śnie. Na tyle głębokim, aby nie reagowały na zewnętrzne hałasy.

Kobieta jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę głaskała je po głowach, z delikatnym uśmiechem na ustach. Być może były to ich ostatnie wspólne chwile na kolejny długi czas, pomyślała z goryczą, a z jej oczy popłynęły łzy.

Wcale nie była w dobrych nastroju… ale gdyby zaczęła się martwić tym co będzie i zastanawiać nad swoim losem… oszalałaby. Nie przywykła do użalania się nad sobą. Nawet w samotności. Zawsze starała się zachować zimną krew i nie pozwalała, aby ogarnęła ją trwoga i smutek. Nie pozwalała sobie na depresję. To nie było w jej stylu. Wolała myśleć pozytywnie… nawet jeśli było to złudne myślenie. Ale to dodawało jej sił, aby wciąż walczyć.

\- Nigdy nie widziałam człowieka tak przywiązanego do zwierzęcia - wyszeptała niespodziewanie od progu Teyla, wyrywając ją z rozmyślań.

Kate spojrzała na nią, lekko zaskoczona i szybko otarła łzy.

\- Na Ziemi, cześć ludzi traktuje zwierzęta domowe jak członków rodziny - odparła pospiesznie i wstała z łózka. - Zapytaj Shepparda, zapewne tez miał psa jako dziecko - dodała, podchodząc do drzwi.

\- Tak, to prawda. Wspomniał o tym, kiedy po raz pierwszy spotkaliśmy twoje psy… Niestety zachorował poważnie i musieli go uśpić… Podobno John długo był smutny z tego powodu - powiedziała Athosianka i obie wyszły na korytarz. - Kate, zaczekaj - dodała nagle, zatrzymując ja gestem ręki. - …Mogę go powstrzymać. Tego Wraith… Todd powiedział, że jego hive należy do Sojuszu, którego zostałam Królową po śmierci poprzedniej Primary.

\- Chciałaś powiedzieć tej, którą zadźgał Todd - parsknęła lekko.

Tym razem to Emmagan spojrzała na nią zaskoczona.

\- To też było w tym filmie? - spytała, a Harrigan odpowiedziała jej jedynie szerokim uśmiechem. - Wciąż trudno mi to pojąć… W każdym razie, jak powiedziałam już wcześniej panu Woolsey'owi, mogę ponownie udawać Królową i zabrać cię.

\- Sadzisz, że to wystarczy? - spytała, jakby podchwytliwie.

\- A ty nie? Jako Królowa Wraith mogę wszystko, a on nie będzie się mógł sprzeciwić.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła tylko się kącikiem ust i ruszyła dalej.

\- Ale będzie drążył temat… aż w końcu odkryje prawdę - oznajmiła spokojnie. - Jest uparty i podejrzliwy.

\- Skąd wiesz? - zdziwiła się Teyla, ruszając za nią.

\- Kilka razy miała krótki dostęp do jego umysłu... - przerwała, kiedy weszły na schody. - Myślałam już o tym, ale wątpię aby to pomogło. Wręcz przeciwnie, obawiam się, że może to przysporzyć jeszcze więcej kłopotów.

\- Co takiego? - zainteresował się Sheppard.

\- Mój plan z Królową - odparła z góry Athosianka. - Kate uważa, że ten Wraith nie odpuści tak łatwo i w końcu odkryje prawdę.

\- Dlaczego tak uważasz?

\- No cóż, o ile film jest zgodny z waszą rzeczywistością, to Dowódca tamtej Primary też nie uwierzył w waszą bajeczkę i Todd musiał go zabić - rzuciła i uśmiechnęła się. - Obawiam się, że to nie jest dokładnie tak jak się wam wydaje: że Królowa tupnie nogą i wszyscy bez szemrania robią to, co ona chce… Ale, zawsze możesz mnie odwiedzić - dodała beztrosko, spoglądając na Emmagan. - Pod pretekstem zainteresowania nowym nabytkiem i obadać sytuację.

\- O tym nie pomyślałam - przyznała.

\- Nawet nasz geniusz na to nie wpadł - rzucił ironicznie John, rzucając Rodneyowi wymowne spojrzenie.

\- Hej! Od knucia podstępnych planów jesteś ty - odgryzł się McKay, ale zaraz poweselał. - Ja jestem geniuszem od technologii.

Kate pokręciła z rozbawieniem głową, sięgając po swoją torbę.

\- _Czuje się jakbym była na planie Stargate_ \- mruknęła po polsku.

\- Daj, ja to wezmę - rzucił z tyłu pułkownik.

Kobieta spojrzała na niego i uniosła nieco brwi.

\- Jesteś pewien? - spytała, rozbawiona. - To jest ciężkie.

\- Tym bardziej ty nie będziesz tego nosić - upierał się.

\- OK… Jak tam chcesz… Ale żeby nie było: ostrzegałam - parsknęła i odłożyła torbę.

\- Spokojnie. Nie takie ciężary nosiłem… - oznajmił i złapał za uchwyty torby, aby ja podnieść. - … O boże. Co ty tam masz, kobieto? - jęknął, z wyraźnym trudem podnosząc pakunek. - I pytanie najważniejsze: jakim cudem to tak łatwo podniosłaś?

Harrigan uśmiechnęła się złośliwie, podczas gdy Beckett zachichotał z tyłu.

\- Carson dał sobie wytłumaczyć, że z powodu ciężaru użyłam telekinezy do podniesienia tej torby.

Sheppard spojrzał na nich z wyrzutem.

\- I teraz mi to mówisz?

\- Przecież ostrzegałam - zaśmiała się nieco.

\- Daj mi to… słabeuszu - zadrwił z tyłu Ronon, odbierając torbę… by na moment samemu zwątpić w swoje możliwości. - Poważnie. Co ty tam masz? - spytał spoglądając na kobietę.

\- Trochę elektroniki… tak więc ostrożnie z tym - wyjaśniła, wciąż rozbawiona.

Grube, drewniane drzwi do domu pokryte ornamentem otworzyły się i do środka wszedł Kaylon Andarias, spoglądając na zebranych.

\- Na zewnątrz czekają mieszkańcy Vallen - poinformował spokojnie. - Proszą, abyś wyszła do nich. Chcą się z tobą pożegnać.

Na jego słowa kobieta wykrzywiła usta w grymasie niezadowolenia.

\- Świetnie… Wolała bym tego uniknąć.

\- Myślę, że powinnaś to zrobić… Chociażby z szacunku dla nich - oznajmiła Miriam i podeszła do niej. - Ja zostanę. Nie pójdę z wami… Tylko się rozpłaczę - dodała ze łzami w oczach i przytuliła ją. - Uważaj na siebie… Katherin Harrigan - szepnęła i odsunęła się, by otrzeć spływające po policzkach łzy.

\- Hej, ja nie umieram, tylko się przeprowadzam - rzuciła.

\- W tym przypadku to niewielka różnica.

\- Yyyy… dla mnie znaczna… - zauważyła ironicznie, ale za nim zdołała dokończyć, kolejna osoba rzuciła się jej na szyję, obejmując ja mocno.

\- Ja też zostanę w domu - szepnęła Mili.

\- Całe szczęście - parsknęła Kate. - Inaczej narobiłabyś lamentu, a mnie wstydu - wytknęła jej.

Dziewczyna odsunęła się powoli, próbując uśmiechnąć się przez łzy… jednak nie najlepiej się jej to udało.

\- Hej, nos do góry i nie daj się - dodała kobieta z lekkim uśmiechem. - Odwiedzę was jak tylko będę mogła… Obiecuję.

\- Myślisz, że ci pozwolą? - spytała z nadzieją.

\- Myślisz, że będę się pytała o pozwolenie? - parsknęła, co wywołało u Mili lekkie rozbawienie.

Harrigan posłała im obu ostatni uśmiech i podeszła do drzwi.

\- _Raz kozie śmierć_ \- mruknęła po polsku, wzięła głębszy wdech i wyszła na ganek.

Zebrany na zewnątrz tłum zamilkł niemal równocześnie i setki oczu skierowało się wprost na nią. Ludzie stali jeden przy drugim, na szerokiej głównej ulicy miasteczka oraz niewielkim placu przed główna bramą.

\- _O kurde_ \- szepnęła niechętnie, znów po polsku. - Właśnie tego chciałam uniknąć - dodała tym samym tonem, ale już po angielsku.

\- Teraz rozumiem dlaczego - odezwał się z tyłu Sheppard.

\- Może powinnaś coś powiedzieć? - zasugerował Kaylon, pochylając się nieco do niej.

Kobieta spojrzała najpierw na niego, a następnie ponownie na zgromadzony tłum.

\- Ale niby co? - wymamrotała i uśmiechnęła się lekko. - Miło was znowu widzieć! - rzuciła, unosząc nieco rękę na powitanie. - Właściwie to wpadłam tylko po swoje rzeczy i zaraz się zmywam, więc… nie zwracajcie na mnie uwagi - zażartowała, ale najwyraźniej mało kogo to rozbawiło. - OK. To może inaczej - dodała, już z pełna powagą. - Jestem wam za wszystko naprawdę bardzo wdzięczna i niezmiernie mi miło, że tutaj jesteście… Ale niebawem przybędą tutaj Wraith… Właśnie weszli w atmosferę… Dlatego lepiej wracajcie do domów… Zapewne szacunkowo wiedzą ilu was jest, ale lepiej, aby nie przekonali się o tym na własne oczy… I nie zmienili zdania co do Żniw. Jak mawiamy: "czego oczy nie widzą, tego sercu nie żal".

Dopiero te słowa wywołały wśród zgromadzonych reakcję.

\- Kate ma rację - przyznała Teyla, zwracając się do burmistrza. - Lepiej nie uświadamiać Wraith z czego zrezygnowali.

\- Taak… Macie rację - odparł powoli i także zwrócił się do zebranych. - Proszę, wracajcie do swoich domów!… Zanim Wraith przybędą!… Niech nie widzą ilu nas jest!

Głośne szepty wymorzyły się szybko i po chwili ludzie posłusznie wykonali jego prośbę, rozchodząc się w miarę szybko. Jedynie ci, którzy stali najbliżej, na odchodne żegnali młodą kobietę, delikatnie dotykając jej ramienia i cicho wypowiadając słowa: "Niech Przodkowie czuwają nad tobą".

Aż w końcu na ulicy pozostał tylko jeden młody mężczyzna, wpatrujący się spokojnie w Harrigan.

Potem podszedł bliżej, zatrzymując się przed gankiem.

Kaleb uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Wcale się nie dziwie, że znowu stąd uciekasz - dodał i nagle objął ją mocno. - Dzięki za wszystko… przemądrzała babo - szepnął żartobliwie.

Kate uśmiechnęła się i odsunęła od niego.

\- Nie ma za co… tępaku - odcięła.

\- Mówiłem panu, że mnie lubi - rzucił, spoglądając na burmistrza, który uśmiechnął się nieco rozbawiony, jednak młody mężczyzna ponownie spojrzał już na Kate. - Mam tylko jedną prośbę.

\- Yyyyy… to zależy jaką? - odparła nieco ostrożnie.

\- Bądź dla nich równie upierdliwa, jak dla nas - oznajmił wesoło i klepnął ją mocno w ramię, aż zachwiała się nieco na nogach.

Na te słowa kobieta wyszczerzyła do niego zęby w beztroskim uśmiechu.

\- Z największą przyjemnością.

Kaleb odpowiedział jej tym samym gestem, po czym spojrzał szybko na pozostałych i powoli odszedł, wracając do swojego domu.

\- Miły aż do bólu - parsknął z tyłu McKay.

\- Witaj w moim świecie - niemal mruknęła, także ruszając z miejsca.

Gdzieś w połowie drogi Harrigan zerknęła jeszcze w kierunku domu Miriam. Starsza kobieta stała wciąż na ganku z wnuczką, patrząc jak ich niespodziewana, nowa współlokatorka odchodzi. Uśmiechnęła się do nich lekko, unosząc do góry rękę na pożegnanie, po czym przyspieszyła.

Tuż za brama na moment zerknęła w górę, a następnie w bok, w kierunku rozległej łąki, za którą rozciągał się już tylko las.

Zza krawędzi muru wyłonił się właśnie młody Wraith, powoli brnąc wąską ścieżką wśród wysokich traw. Po chwili skierował się w kierunku grupy, bacznie ich obserwując.

\- To ten Wraith, który cię pilnuje? - mruknął Sheppard.

\- Tak… Moja zguba - parsknęła pod nosem.

\- Dlaczego zguba?

Spojrzała na niego.

\- Ponieważ zdołałam go zgubić kilka razy po drodze, zanim ostatecznie się napatoczył - skłamała… chociaż w zasadzie nie tak do końca, przyznała.

Pułkownik chciał jeszcze o coś zapytać, kiedy nagle, wysoko na niebie, dał się słyszeć charakterystyczny, niski dźwięk silników. Wszyscy spojrzeli w tamtym kierunku, by dostrzec szybko zbliżające się myśliwce… a daleko za nimi kolejne dwa, znacznie większe kształty.

Jednoosobowe maszyny przemknęły ponad Vallen, by następnie wykonać szeroki nawrót z dwóch stron. A kiedy cała eskadra znalazła się wystarczająco blisko stojącej w dole grupy, każdy z myśliwców wypuścił wiązkę transportową, pozostawiając za sobą kilkuosobowy oddział zamaskowanych żołnierzy. Ci szybko utworzyli po obu stronach długie rzędy, zagradzając w ten sposób ewentualną drogę ucieczki.

W tym samym czasie ciemne kształty na niebie zbliżyły się wystarczająco, aby ludzie w dole mogli rozpoznać czym są. Transportowce zwolniły, by następnie zawisnąć na moment w powietrzu, po czym rozpoczął lądowanie.

\- Czuje się jak na paradzie wojskowej - parsknęła w końcu Kate.

\- To fakt. Postarali się… Witają cię z honorami - rzucił równie ironicznie Sheppard.

\- Nie chce was rozczarować, ale… - zaczął powoli Lostpath, podchodząc do nich i spoglądając jednocześnie na dwa statki.

\- Ciiii! - przerwała mu Harrigan. - Psujesz piękną chwilę.

Wraith spojrzał na nią z politowaniem.

\- Chyba zbyt częste używanie tych twoich… sztuczek, ci zaszkodziło - zadrwił.

\- A mam wytknąć paluchem czyja to wina?

\- Wybacz, ale ja nie kazałem ci tego robić - odparł i nagle uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Kate pokręciła lekko głową, mrużąc nieco oczy.

\- Mądrala się znalazł.

\- Wraith z poczuciem humoru? - parsknął z tyłu McKay.

Oboje spojrzeli na niego z powagą, szybko likwidując beztroski uśmiech na jego twarzy. Na moment naukowiec poczuł się nieswojo.

\- Nieee… on jest tylko pyskaty - rzuciła kobieta, na powrót z ironią w glosie.

\- I kto to mówi - odciął Lostpath.

\- Właśnie o tym mówię - wskazała na niego kciukiem, patrząc jednocześnie na Rodneya.

\- Dlaczego go po prostu nie zabijesz? - burknął Dex, cały czas mierząc Wraith ponurym wzrokiem.

\- A kogo wtedy będę wkurzać? - spytała żartobliwie na co Sheppard prychnął głośno. - Poza tym ten jest już odpowiednio przeszkolony, że jak przeholuje, to oberwie prądem - dodała, zanim oficer zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć.

\- Ty naprawdę jesteś zupełnie bezstresowa - stwierdził rozbawiony John.

\- To tylko pozory… Nerwy mi w niczym nie pomogą. Tylko przytępiają umysł… A dobry sarkazm zbija z tropu przeciwnika - odparła i uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

Mężczyzna chciał coś dodać, lecz trapy z boku obu statków zaczęły właśnie opadać w dół, by wypuścić ze środka pasażerów. Z każdej z dwóch grup drużyna z Atlantydy rozpoznała jednak tylko po jednej osobie.

Pierwszą z nich był wysoki Wraith z tatuażem wokół lewego oka i wiecznie zwichrzonymi włosami. Natomiast drugą rudowłosa kobieta w średnim wieku i uniformie ziemskiej ekspedycji. Szła spokojnie obok wysokiego, chociaż nie aż tak jak Todd, oficera. Jego włosy były w zdecydowanie lepszym stanie, a bok twarzy także zdobił tatuaż.

\- To ten? - szepnął pułkownik, pochylając się nieco do Harrigan.

\- Nie… Pierwszy raz go widzę - odparła.

Obie grupy zbliżyły się spokojnym krokiem do oczekujących na nich ludzi i jednego Wraith.

Przez cały czas Stardust obserwował uważnie Kate.

Czuł się bardzo dziwnie, widząc ją… ponownie, po tak długim czasie.


	27. Chapter 27

**Rozdział 27**

 ** _Asystentka - to brzmi dumnie._**

 **S** heppard z uwagą obserwował oficerów Wraith wychodzących z transportowców, które wylądowały na odległym końcu polany. Bardziej jednak niepokoiła go ich eskorta w postaci zamaskowanych żołnierzy.

I nagle kątem oka zerknął na Harrigan… by zmarszczyć brwi, widząc wyraz zadowolenia na jej twarzy.

\- A tobie co tak wesoło? - zdziwił się, zwracając tym uwagę pozostałych.

\- Tadziu - odparła, gestem głowy wskazując Wraith. - Żywy… A nie przebieraniec.

\- No i?

\- ŻYWY - powtórzyła głośniej i wyraźniej, wskazując na niego dłonią, lecz patrząc na pułkownika.

\- Daj spokój! - rzucił. - Tylko nie mów, że go lubisz.

\- Oczywiście, że tak - odcięła. - A na pewno bardziej niż ciebie.

John prychnął na te słowa.

\- A w czym on niby jest lepszy?

\- Ma świetne poczucie humoru.

\- Ja też mam poczucie humoru - zauważył.

\- Przykro mi, ale tutaj na pierwszym miejscu jest O'Neill… Potem on - wskazała kciukiem na zbliżającego się Todda.

\- Niby w którym momencie? - zadrwił mężczyzna.

\- Chociażby, kiedy rzekł: "mam nadzieje, że te owoce są równie smaczne, jak farmerzy, którzy je hodowali"… Padłam przy tym. To było rewelacyjne - stwierdziła z lekkim zachwytem.

\- Super… Wielbicielka Wraith.

\- W zasadzie, to tylko jego - odparła najspokojniej w świecie, zadowolona z siebie, znów wskazując kciukiem na Todda. - Może dlatego, że inni długo nie pożyli - dodała, rzucając mężczyźnie wymowne spojrzenie. - Ale na przykład, McKay'a z początku nie lubiłam… W SGC był dupkiem… Podobnie zresztą jak Woolsey… Bez urazy - dodała zaraz, spoglądając szybko na naukowca. Ale zanim ten zdążył w ogóle cokolwiek powiedzieć, kobieta znów wróciła do rozmowy z oficerem. - Jednak na Atlantydzie obaj przeszli wielką metamorfozę i obecnie lubię Rodneya bardziej niż ciebie. Na mojej liście plasuje się na trzecim miejscu... Na równi z Carter, zaraz po O'Neillu i Tadziu.

\- Naprawdę? - spytał, jakby lekko zaskoczony McKay, a jednocześnie dumny, uśmiechając się z zadowoleniem.

\- Tak - potwierdziła uprzejmie.

\- Nie schlebiaj mu, bo będzie teraz przez miesiąc się puszył - zganił ją John i zaraz dodał: - A tak z ciekawości. Gdzie ja jestem na tej liście?

\- Czy ja wiem… - odparła z namysłem. - Po Sam i Rodney'u jest Carson i chyba Jackson równolegle. Teyla i Teal'c też są OK, szczególnie ze oboje wprowadzają inny niż ziemski punkt widzenia w sytuację… A! i jeszcze Zelenka. Byłabym zapomniała o nim…

\- Po prostu powiedz, że jestem gdzieś na szarym końcu - mruknął.

\- A może po prostu ona z ciebie żartuje? - wtrąciła nieco rozbawiona Teyla.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią.

\- Nie byłbym taki pewien… Moim zdaniem ona jest lekko stuknięta… Lubi Todda - teraz to John wskazał na niego kciukiem.

Grupa Wraith zatrzymała się, a dwaj oficerowie wydawali się być lekko zdezorientowani słowami, które zdołali usłyszeć. Szczególnie obiekt tej rozmowy.

\- I zaraz potem mnie - rzucił wciąż zadowolony McKay, pochylając się nieco w ich stronę.

Sheppard rzucił mu ponure spojrzenie.

\- Tak samo jak Sam - zaszydził z niego.

\- Nie ważne… Ale bardziej niż ciebie - skwitował z dumą.

Ktoś spośród Wraith chrząknął wymownie, zwracając na siebie uwagę całej grupy.

\- Wybaczcie, że wam przerywam tą... jakże konstruktywną rozmowę… ale obawiam się, że czas nas nieco nagli - powiedział spokojnie Stardust.

\- To jest Pierwszy Oficer hive, na którym będziesz służyć… - przedstawił go Todd i nagle zawahał się, widząc ponure spojrzenie Harrigan.

\- Właśnie spadłeś o kilka pozycji w notowaniu - rzuciła, wciąż mierząc go ponurym wzrokiem.

Starburst warknął cicho, nieco poirytowany.

\- O czym ty mówisz, człowieku?

\- Chodzi o użycie słowa: służyć - wtrącił spokojnie z tyłu Lostpath. - W jej mniemaniu ona nie będzie tam służyć, tylko pracować.

\- Za darmo - zaznaczyła zaraz Kate, zerkając na niego i unosząc palce wskazujący.

Wraith znów wydał z siebie pełen irytacji dźwięk i niemal przewrócił oczyma.

\- Dość tego - oburzył się. - Nie mam czasu na wasze idiotyczne gierki - syknął.

\- To nie gra - wtrącił, znów spokojnym tonem Pierwszy Oficer, a Dowódca spojrzał na niego lekko zaskoczony. - Po prostu nie znasz kontekstu sytuacji… Ona pochodzi z innego wymiaru. A w jej świecie nasza historia to tylko wymyślona opowieść… Bajka dla dorosłych.

\- Widzę, że Dowódca Zgre… - przerwała, czując palec młodego Wraith wbity w jej plecy - …Że wasz Dowódca poinformował cię o wszystkim? - poprawiła się szybko.

\- Tak… I musze przyznać, że to fascynująca sytuacja… Nawet nie próbuje sobie wyobrazić jak… dziwnie musiałaś się czuć, kiedy zrozumiałaś gdzie trafiliście.

\- Jak w komedii Monty Python'a... delikatnie rzecz ujmując - mruknęła, a on spojrzał na nią pytająco. - Nie ważne - machnęła lekko ręką.

Oficer przyglądał się jej jeszcze przez moment uważnie, po czym uśmiechnął się lekko kącikiem ust i spojrzał na stojącą obok niego kobietę.

\- Możesz wracać do swoich - zwrócił się do wciąż lekko oszołomionej Hanny.

\- Co?... A tak - odparła i podeszła do grupy ludzi, uśmiechając się lekko.

Teyla i Carson przywitali się z nią serdecznie, podczas gdy pułkownik skinął tylko głowa, kiedy przechodziła obok niego, po czym ponownie spojrzał na Wraith… lecz jego słowa nie były skierowane do nich.

\- Jesteś tego pewna? - zapytał. - Masz ostatnią szansę - dodał i dopiero wtedy przeniósł wzrok na Harrigan.

Chyba po raz pierwszy zobaczył na jej twarzy spokój przemieszany z powagą, jaki w końcu przystoi dorosłej kobiecie, stwierdził. Uśmiechnęła się łagodnie i skinęła nieco głową.

\- Tak… Nie zamierzam urządzać tutaj jatki, więc przykro mi, ale musisz zrezygnować z planu B.

Na te słowa mężczyzna otworzył szeroko oczy, wyraźnie zaskoczony, podobnie zresztą jak pozostali członkowie jego grupy. Kate znowu się uśmiechnęła, lecz tym razem już z typowym dla niej szelmowskim akcentem.

\- Zawsze przecież macie plan B - dodała, sięgając po swoją torbę, a kiedy się wyprostowała, mrugnęła do niego.

Sheppard wciąż jednak nie był pewny, czy jej słowa wynikają jedynie ze znajomości filmu… czy też odczytała jego myśli. Nie pytał jej już jednak o to. Nie teraz. Nie przy Wraith. Patrzył więc tylko jak kobieta podchodzi spokojnie do Pierwszego Oficera.

\- Możemy iść - powiedziała znów w tym samym, stoickim tonem.

Ten skinął tylko lekko głową i ruszył w drogę powrotną do transportowca. Kate i Lostpath podążyli za nim. Całą grupę zamykał niewielki oddział zamaskowanych żołnierzy, eskortujący do tej pory oficera i towarzyszącego mu człowieka.

Wśród wciąż stojących na swoich miejscach ludzi z Atlantydy zapadła grobowa cisza. Pomimo zaistniałych okoliczności, wciąż czuli się źle z faktem iż zostali przymuszeni do tej wymiany. Mimo wszystko, pomimo powodu dla którego to zrobili, to nie powinno mieć miejsca.

\- A co z żołnierzami? - zapytał John, gestem głowy wskazując na zamaskowanych Wraith.

Todd zerknął w ich stronę.

\- Bez obaw. Zostaną zabrani jak tylko nasze statki odlecą… na bezpieczną odległość - dodał z lekko szyderczym uśmieszkiem. - Mam nadzieję, że jesteście zadowoleni z tej transakcji.

Pułkownik spojrzał na niego ponuro.

\- Jak cholera - odciął.

\- Jak długo będzie wykonywała polecenia, tak długo nic się jej nie stanie… Chociaż z jej charakterem może to być trudne - przyznał nieco pesymistycznie zerkając na oddalającą się grupę. - Z drugiej strony jest zbyt cenna, aby do tego doszło… Przynajmniej w najbliższym czasie… Zastanawia mnie tylko jedno: czego ich Dowódca chciał od niej? - gestem głowy wskazał na Leszczyńską.

Oczy pozostałych także skierowały się na kobietę.

\- Miałam go nauczyć mojego języka - wyjaśniła, lekko speszona. - Kate także jest Polką i chyba często używa tego języka, ponieważ chciał mieć pewność, że będzie w stanie ją zrozumieć.

\- Sprytne - rzucił McKay. - Gdyby próbowała jakichś sztuczek… na przykład z przekazaniem wiadomości, chociażby do nas, Wraith nie wiedzieliby co zawiera.

\- Skubaniec próbuje się zabezpieczyć z każdej strony - odparł Sheppard. - Najwyraźniej to jednak jest wasza cecha narodowa - dodał drwiąco, znów zwracając się do Todda.

Ale ten uśmiechnął się tylko lekko, lecz równie ironicznie.

\- Do zobaczenia ponownie… Oby nie za szybko - powiedział, po czym wraz ze swoja zamaskowana świtą ruszył w kierunku swojego statku.

\- Nie chce nic mówić - odezwał się w końcu Carson, półszeptem, kiedy cała grupa oddaliła się wystarczająco daleko - ale jeśli wasze przypuszczenia są słuszne, to nauka polskiego i tak w niczym nie pomoże temu Wraith.

Pozostali spojrzeli na niego lekko zaskoczeni.

\- To znaczy? - spytał Rodney.

\- Kate zna kilkanaście języków… w tym japoński - odparł z lekkim rozbawieniem. - Jeśli więc rzeczywiście będzie próbowała się skontaktować i użyłaby któregoś, to stawiał bym właśnie na ten język. Chociażby ze względu na pisownię.

\- Znaki ideograficzne - rzuciła Hanna. - Tak. Na jej miejscu także użyła bym takiego zapisu… Wtedy Wraith z pewnością by ich nie odszyfrowali.

\- No to się cwaniak zdziwi - parsknął John.

Cała grupa znów spojrzała w stronę statku, w którego wnętrzu znikali właśnie ostatni żołnierze. Potem trap zamknął się i maszyna uruchomiła silniki.

\- I tak nie powinno do tego dojść - powiedziała z powagą Teyla. - A co jeśli zmuszą ją do zbudowania międzygalaktycznego hipernapędu?

\- Także o tym myślałem - mruknął Sheppard.

\- To dlaczego zgodziliśmy się na tą wymianę? - spytała nieco ostrzej, spoglądając na niego.

\- Ponieważ Kate ma rację - rzekł spokojnie Carson. - Jeśli nawet zniszczyli byśmy ten hive, na jego miejsce pojawiłyby się kolejne… A wtedy już nic nie gwarantowałoby mieszkańcom Vallen bezpieczeństwa… Nawet jeśli jest ono tylko tymczasowe.

.

.

 **L** ot transportowcem na hive nie trwał długo… zaledwie jakieś dwadzieścia minut, stwierdziła Harrigan. Ale za to w kompletnej ciszy.

Wnętrze statku przypominało jej to ze skoczka. Był tam kokpit pilota, ku jej zdziwieniu z dwoma fotelami. Spodziewała się raczej, że będzie to wyglądała jak na hive w serialu: czyli panel sterowniczy niczym mównica i stojący za nim Wraith. A jednak tutaj wszystko zdecydowanie bardziej wyglądało to na odzwierciedlenie konstrukcji lanteańskie maszyny. Zapewne jedno z wielu zapożyczeń po Pradawnych poza językiem, uznała.

Środkowa część przeznaczona była dla podróżnych. Najpierw znajdowało się kilkanaście przegrodzonych siedzisk, usytuowanych pod ścianami, a następnie zwykłe ławki, które zajmowali żołnierze. Oby dwa sektory dzieliło jedynie wyjście ze statku. Natomiast na samym końcu znajdowała się niewielka ładownia, do której drzwi były akurat otwarte.

Jej wskazano miejsce bliżej kokpitu. Lostpath usytuował się tuż obok, natomiast Pierwszy Oficer naprzeciwko, prze całą drogę obserwując ich uważnie. Nie próbował jednak ich skanować swoim umysłem. Przynajmniej nie ją. Tego była pewna. A mimo to jego ciągłe spojrzenie zaczynało ją powoli irytować. Nie lubiła kiedy ktoś za długo się jej przyglądał. Chyba nikt tego nie lubi, pomyślała. To zawsze zaczyna krępować ludzi. Czują się wtedy napiętnowani. I właśnie dlatego to ona miała wielką chęć zajrzeć do jego umysłu, aby dowiedzieć się czy robi to specjalnie, aby ją onieśmielić… czy tez po prostu z czystej ciekawości.

W końcu statek wylądował na jednej z większych platform i Stardust podszedł do wyjścia jako pierwszy. Podwójne, chociaż stosunkowo wąskie skrzydła drzwi rozsunęły się na boki, ukazując opadający właśnie trap oraz wnętrze głównego hangaru.

Siedząc wciąż na swoim miejscu Kate starała uspokoić szalejące myśli. Aż do tej pory tak naprawdę nie myślała o tym jak to wszystko będzie wyglądać. Jej pobyt tutaj i praca.

\- Gotowa? - szepnął nagle Lostpath, podnosząc z podłogi jej torbę.

\- Nie - mruknęła i wstała, by wyciągnąć rękę po swój bagaż.

\- Zostaw, wezmę to… I wiem, delikatnie. Masz tam swój sprzęt - odparł z lekki rozbawieniem.

\- A ty co nagle masz taki dobry humor? - spytała. - Cieszysz się, że wreszcie się ode mnie uwolnisz.

\- Nie dlatego… Ale z powodu twojej miny - niemal zachichotał. - Nagle strasznie zbladłaś i wyglądasz na spiętą - zauważył.

\- Mam chorobę lokomocyjną… Mdli mnie od latania - skłamała i ruszyła w kierunku drzwi.

\- Czyżby? - ciągnął. - A może nagle uświadomiłaś sobie swoją sytuację… Człowieku? - dodał, wypowiadając ostatnie słowo blisko jej ucha, po czym wyraźnie zadowolony wyminął ją i wszedł na trap.

Kate odprowadziła go ponurym wzorkiem i także opuściła statek. Widok, który ukazał się jej oczom sprawił, że zatrzymała się, rozglądając uważnie wokół. To, co przedstawione było w serialu w znikomym stopniu oddawało realia.

Hangar był naprawdę ogromny, sięgając kilkunastu pięter zarówno w górę jak i w dół. Dziesiątki pomostów biegnących w najróżniejszych kierunkach, niejednokrotnie krzyżujących się. Kilkanaście potężnych kolumn zaczynających się gdzieś w otchłani pod nimi i niknących w mroku ponad. A do tego setki, a może nawet tysiące myśliwców dokujących w niezliczonych jamach utworzonych w ścianach.

I chociaż cała ta sceneria wydawała się być surowa i ponura, to jednak sprawiała oszałamiające i wręcz przytłaczające wrażenie, stwierdziła, schodząc powoli po trapie.

\- Tędy - odezwał się oficer, gestem ręki wskazując jedną z gigantycznych kolumn, po czym ruszył przodem w jej kierunku.

\- Jakoś tak małomówna się zrobiłaś - zauważył złośliwie Lostpath, pochylając się nieco do Kate.

Ponownie spojrzała na niego ponuro i podniosła nieco rękę. Wokół jej dłoni pojawiły się drobne elektryczne wyładowania.

\- Do tego nie trzeba słów - odcięła.

\- Sadystka - mruknął, udając urażonego.

\- Dla ciebie zawsze i z największą przyjemnością - zadrwiła.

Znów wymienili się szyderczymi spojrzeniami, aż wreszcie Harrigan pokręciła lekko głową, rozbawiona.

Pierwszy Oficer zatrzymał się przed drzwiami w kolumnie i otworzył je, odsłaniając pomieszczenie transportera. Weszli za nim do środka, a wiązka światła zdematerializowała ich szybko, by przenieść cała trójkę w zupełnie inny rejon statku… pomiędzy osiem wąskich kolumn otaczających platformę.

Całość znajdowała się w sporym holu o nieregularnym, zbliżonym do okręgu kształcie, od którego odbiegały cztery korytarze. Gdzieś z boku stało kilka osób, które na widok przybyszy przerwały swoją rozmowę.

Stardust zignorował ich, ruszając jednym z korytarzy, po obu stronach którego co jakiś czas znajdowały się drzwi. Harrigan domyśliła się co to za miejsce - kwatery mieszkalne Czcicieli.

Korytarz prowadził daleko w głąb, by następnie skrzyżować się z kolejnym, lecz oni zatrzymali się po zaledwie kilkunastu metrach.

Oficer dotknął panelu w ścianie i podwójne skrzydło drzwi rozsunęło się na boki, ukazując pogrążone w mroku pomieszczenie. Ale kiedy tylko wszedł do środka, pod stropem natychmiast pojawiło się blade, żółtawe światło.

Pokój miał wymiary prostokąta około 5 na 3 metry, a na jego przeciwległym końcu znajdował się wielki ekran, zajmujący niemal całą ścianę. Stało tam jednoosobowe, drewniane łózko. Natomiast z boku, po lewej proste, drewniane biurko i krzesło.

\- Uznałem, że ludzkie rzeczy pozwolą lepiej ci się tutaj zadomowić - oznajmił Stardust.

Harrigan spojrzała na niego, zaskoczona.

\- …Dziękuję - odparła z lekkim skinieniem głowy, nieco zaskoczona.

Wraith podszedł do znajdującej się po prawej niebieskawej, organicznej przesłonie. Ta błyskawicznie wniknęła w ścianę, odsłaniając kolejne, tym razem niewielkie pomieszczenie.

\- To pokój sanitarny - wyjaśnił.

Kate zmarszczyła nieco brwi i podeszła bliżej.

\- Masz na myśli łazienkę? - spytała i zajrzała do środka.

\- Zawiera wszystkie niezbędne ludziom sanitaria…

Przerwał. Ktoś właśnie otworzył drzwi kwatery i w progu zatrzymała się kobieta w średnim wieku.

\- To jest Uala - poinformował oficer. - Zajmowała się wcześniej Hanną. Teraz ciebie oprowadzi po statku i zapozna cię ze wszystkimi niezbędnymi sprawami… Teraz odpocznij, a Uala przyśle kogoś do ciebie z potrzebnymi rzeczami... Jutro rozpoczniesz pracę. Odwiedzimy wiele miejsc, więc przygotuj się na długa wędrówkę.

\- Nie ma sprawy. Ostatnio jestem w świetnej formie - zażartowała, lecz najwyraźniej nikt poza Lostpath nie zrozumiał tej aluzji… lub po prostu została ona zignorowana.

Natomiast młody Wraith z trudem powstrzymał się od prychnięcia śmiechem.

\- Na początek pomożesz mi w maszynowni.

\- Yyyy, to znaczy, że będę pracować z tobą? - spytała, chcąc się upewnić.

\- Tak… To jakiś problem?

\- Nie… Tak tylko pytam… Asystentka, powiadasz?... To brzmi dumnie - dodała z szerokim, ironicznym, uśmiechem.

Tym razem jej żart najwyraźniej zdecydowanie bardziej przypadł oficerowi do gustu, gdyż na jego ustach pojawił się niewielki uśmiech. Zaraz potem jednak spojrzał wprost na byłego Łowcę.

\- Chodź, poznasz teraz swojego przełożonego, a później gdzieś cię zakwaterujemy - rzekł i już chciał wyjść, kiedy nagle zatrzymał się. - Masz jakieś rzeczy? - spytał.

\- …Nie… sir - odparł przygnębionym tonem Lostpath.

\- No tak, oczywiście że nie - mruknął Stardust i wyszedł na korytarz.

Wraith podążył za nim, lecz zanim zniknął za rogiem, spojrzał jeszcze raz szybko na Kate i uśmiechnął się lekko kącikiem ust. W tej chwili zapewne sam poczuł się na tym statku równie nieswojo i wyobcowany, jak ona w hangarze, stwierdził. Nie zdążyła mu jednak odpowiedzieć. Drzwi zamknęły się za nimi.

\- Jesteś synem Silverlance z Klanu Starguardians, prawda? - zapytał spokojnie Stardust, zerkając na niego, kiedy ruszyli w drogę powrotną do transportera.

\- Tak, sir.

\- Miałem okazję go poznać, a nawet pracować z nim… Na długo przed twoim urodzeniem… Był dobrym oficerem. Dlatego nigdy nie uwierzyłem w oszczerstwa, jakimi zhańbiono jego imię - rzekł spokojnie, lecz z powagą i zaraz potem spojrzał na niego. - Mam nadzieję, że ty także w to nie wierzysz.

\- Nie, sir - odparł nieco zdezorientowany, kiedy stanęli na platformie.

\- To dobrze - stwierdził niezmiennie stoickim tonem.

Lostpath nie powiedział nic więcej. Nie bardzo wiedział co powiedzieć. Poczuł się jednocześnie zakłopotany i doceniony jego słowami. Słyszał, że Stardust jest bardzo rozważnym i opanowanym oficerem. A jego doświadczenie i spostrzegawczość ceniona przez wielu. Dlatego tez nie sądził, aby jego słowa były jakimś podstępem.

Wiązka transportowa zabrała ich przenosząc z powrotem w kierunku głównego hangaru. A kiedy drzwi niewielkiego pomieszczenia rozstąpiły się przed nimi, weszli do wielkiej hali wypełnionej dziesiątkami myśliwców. Niemal w każdym z nich siedział zamaskowany żołnierz, przeprowadzając diagnostykę swojej maszyny.

\- Sir? Mogę o coś zapytać? - rzucił Lostpath, zatrzymując się po zaledwie kilku krokach. Starszy oficer zrobił to samo, odwracając się do niego przodem. - Czy uważa pan, że… Czy ona rzeczywiście może być Avatarem? - spytał z wahaniem, nie wiedząc jakiej reakcji może się spodziewać.

\- A co ty sądzisz?

Młody Wraith wzruszył nieznacznie ramionami.

\- Sam nie wiem… Widziałem co potrafi i odczułem na sobie siłę jej umysłu… A sam Vocator powiedział mi kiedyś, że pewnego dnia spotkam na swej drodze Avatara…

\- Ale? - podpytywał go spokojnie.

\- Ona jest taka ludzka i… Sam nie wiem jak to określić.

\- Irytująca? - zapytał z lekkim rozbawieniem.

\- To także, ale do tego już przywykłem. Jej poczucie humoru w prawdzie jest bardzo sarkastyczne, ale także i zabawne… Ale nie w tym rzecz. Chodzi mi bardziej o jej sposób spostrzegania różnych spraw… Może to tylko kwestia tego, że pochodzi z innego świata oraz jej inteligencji…

\- A może coś więcej? - dokończył za niego.

\- Dokładnie… Nie spostrzega spraw jak typowy człowiek… Odgadła znaczenie mojego Voca… A kiedy zapytałem ją dlaczego mi pomogła, odparła, że dlatego iż ją o to poprosiłem. Że potrafiłem odłożyć dumę Wraith na bok i poprosić człowieka o pomoc. Nawet jeśli miałem w tym tylko mój własny interes… - rzekł i nagle spojrzał wprost na Stardusta, wyraźnie rozkojarzony. - Nie sądzę, aby nawet inny Wraith postąpił tak samo… I nie tłumaczy tego także fakt, iż zna ten świat jako fikcję. A pomimo wszystkich jej umiejętności nie jest naiwna, aby sądzić, że nic jej nie grozi… Nawet, kiedy skanowała mój umysł, nie wyczuwałem w tym agresji. Robiła to stanowczo, ale z wyczuciem. Jakby bała się, że niechcący może wyrządzić mi krzywdę… A kiedy mnie ogłuszyła, ukryła mnie przed innymi Łowcami wiedząc, że mogą mnie zabić, jeśli mnie znajdą… Który człowiek z zewnątrz postąpiłby tak samo?

\- Długo ją znasz? - zainteresował się Stardust.

\- Tak naprawdę dzień… Wcześniej tylko raz rozmawialiśmy krótko, właśnie kiedy skanowała mój umysł.

\- A mimo to w ciągu zaledwie tego jednego dnia, chociaż pod wpływem zaistniałej sytuacji, przestałeś traktować ją jak człowieka. Jak Biegacza czy pokarm, a dostrzegłeś w niej coś więcej. Kogoś więcej, komu byłeś w stanie zaufać… Po raz pierwszy przekonałeś się, że człowiek też może być wart twojego zaufania. I że także potrafi zachować się honorowo - powiedział. - Wedle legend, Avatars często działają w niezrozumiały dla śmiertelnych sposób. Ponieważ ich spostrzeganie świata jest znacznie szersze niż nasze. W drobnych rzeczach i sprawach dostrzegają wielki potencjał… Nasze przepowiednie głoszą o powrocie Avatars kiedy nastąpi Wielkie Przebudzenie. A ryciny w górach na Vallen przedstawiają przybycie jednego z

nich… Nie wiem w co wierzą inni… ale dla mnie wydaje się być nieco dziwnym aż tak wielki zbieg zaistniałych okoliczności. Że człowiek z zaskakującymi zdolnościami przybędzie w to konkretne miejsce z dwoma _laupus_ , a potem spotyka na swej drodze Wraith, któremu przepowiedziano pomoc ze strony Avatara, by wypełnić to proroctwo… - przerwał na moment. - Odpowiem ci następująco: być może w tej chwili ona jest tylko zwykły śmiertelnikiem. Ale wiemy, że Avatars to ascendenci, istoty, które kiedyś były organiczne i poprzez samodoskonalenie zdołały przeobrazić swoje ciała w energię. Lecz zanim do tego doszło, posiedli zdolności oraz wiedzę daleko przekraczające możliwości innych organicznych istot… Zupełnie jak ten człowiek. Jednak ostateczny wniosek z tego wszystkiego każdy z nas powinien wysnuć samodzielnie. Bez oglądania się na to, co sądzą inni - dodał z lekkim uśmiechem i poklepał go lekko po ramieniu. - Chodź, przedstawię cię Whirlwind - dodał i ruszył dalej.

\- Temu Whirlwind? - spytał zaskoczony, podążając za nim. - Watchmaster Szarej Rady?

\- Tak.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że służy na Nebuli.

\- Przybył tutaj wraz ze mną, kiedy wysłano mnie w zastępstwo na stanowisko Pierwszego Oficera po śmierci poprzedniego… To miało być tylko tymczasowe rozwiązanie, ale z powodu Wojny Domowej i całej tej reszty na razie utknęliśmy tutaj obaj na dłuższy czas - zażartował, zerkając na niego przez ramię.

Lostpath uśmiechnął się lekko… i ku własnemu zaskoczeniu stwierdził, że odpowiedź oficera pasowałaby do wypowiedzi Harrigan.

Zdecydowanie zbyt dużo czasu spędził z tą ludzka samicą, pomyślał. Już nawet wypowiedzi Wraith kojarzą mu się z jej sarkazmem.


	28. Chapter 28

**Rozdział 28**

 ** _Pokora wiele ma twarzy._**

 **O** budził ją jakiś dźwięk.

Poderwała się, siadając na łóżku. Wciąż pozbawione było jakiejkolwiek pościeli.

Musiała być porządnie zmęczona, gdyż nawet nie zorientowała się kiedy zasnęła, pomyślała i podniosła się ospale, by poczłapać do drzwi po kolejnym dźwięku.

Na korytarzu stała dziewczyna o niebieskich oczach i długich, kasztanowych włosach związanych w fantazyjny warkocz. Miała na sobie długą, prostą tunikę i wąskie spodnie, rodzaj tutejszych leginsów.

Spojrzała na Harrigan wyraźnie zaskoczona, a potem ukradkiem zerknęła do pokoju.

\- Jestem Lylith... Kazano mi to przynieść tutaj i przygotować łóżko - pokazała duży pakiet złożonych materiałów. - Jesteś sama?

\- Już nie - mruknęła Kate. - Daj mi to… ja to zrobię - dodała i odebrała rzecz, by wrócić do łóżka. - Za tydzień, jak się wyśpię.

\- Jesteś _Aliqtar_ tego nowego oficera? - spytała z zainteresowaniem dziewczyna, spokojnie wchodząc do pokoju.

\- Kim? - rzuciła wciąż jeszcze rozespana Kate, marszcząc czoło.

\- Osobistym Czcicielem… Podobno przyleciałaś wraz z nim i Pierwszym Oficerem.

Harrigan parsknęła pod nosem.

\- Jeszcze czego.

Lylith chciała jeszcze o coś zapytać, kiedy od drzwi znów dobiegł ten dźwięk… Trochę irytujący jak na dzwonek do drzwi, stwierdziła Kate.

Dziewczyna otworzyła je. Na korytarzu stała kolejna młoda Czcicielka, chociaż trochę starsza, o śniadej cerze, blond włosach i zielonkawych oczach. Trzymała w ręku tacę z jedzeniem.

Uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- To chyba dla ciebie - powiedziała uprzejmie i swobodnie weszła do środka, aby umieścić tacę na biurku.

\- Oczywiście, że dla niej - zachichotała Lylith. - Przecież nie dla jej Wraith... To Maryfell. Od niedawna jest Czcicielem.

\- Miło cię poznać - rzuciła uprzejmie. - Wyglądasz okropnie. Co ci się stało?

\- Nic - burknęła. - I mówiłam, że Zguba to nie żaden... mój Wraith - niemal fuknęła Harrigan. - A ja nie jestem żadnym cholernym Czcicielem… Mam tu tylko naprawiać ten statek… Za darmo - mruknęła na koniec.

Oby dwie dziewczyny spojrzały na nią wyraźnie zaskoczone.

\- Jak to, naprawiać? - zapytała Maryfell.

Kate chciała odpowiedzieć, kiedy ktoś ponownie zadzwonił do drzwi. Skrzywiła się, poirytowana, lecz tym razem to ona podeszła i otworzyła je.

\- Skarbie, wróciłem - rzucił wesoło Lostpath. - Co na obiad?

Kobieta rzuciła mu ironiczne spojrzenie.

\- Bardzo zabawne… Poza tym jak już to chyba raczej kolacja - odcięła i odwróciła się na pięcie, by wrócić do przygotowywania swojego posłania. - Masz do wyboru dwie dzierlatki - po drodze wskazała kciukiem na młode Czcicielki.

Wraith bezpardonowo wszedł do pokoju, zerkając na nie.

\- Czcicieli się nie zjada… Na ogół - odparł, trzymając ręce za plecami.

\- No to masz pecha, bo poza tym lodówka jest pusta.

\- Lodówka?

\- Elektryczne urządzenie do przechowywania żywności. Wytwarzana jest w nim niska temperatura… Taki elektryczny spichlerz, o - dodała.

\- Aa… Widziałem kiedyś coś takiego na Satedzie - powiedział, usadawiając się wygodnie na krześle.

\- Tylko nie wspominaj o tym Rononowi - parsknęła, zerkając na niego z rozbawieniem, zakładając jednocześnie poszewkę na poduszkę.

\- Strasznie ponury z niego człowiek… Miałem wrażenie, że próbuje mnie zabić wzrokiem - stwierdził.

\- Obawiam się, że twoje wrażenie było poprawne - parsknęła nieco. - Poza tym możliwe, że po paru latach interplanetarnego joggingu sama byłabym równie ponura - odparła.

Na te słowa młody Wraith spojrzał na nią uważnie, przechylając nieco głowę.

\- Musze przyznać, że trudno mi sobie to wyobrazić - stwierdził spokojnie. - Jakoś tak nie pasuje to do ciebie… Chociaż z początku miałem ochotę skręcić ci kark za ten twój sarkazm - przyznał i znów ukazał swoje ostre zęby w szerokim uśmiechu.

\- Ja także, chociaż z innego powodu, więc jesteśmy kwita - odparła i także uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

Lostpath otworzył usta, aby coś powiedzieć, kiedy od strony drzwi ponownie dobiegł znajomy już dźwięk.

\- Kogo znowu niesie - syknęła pod nosem Harrigan i ruszyła w kierunku wejścia.

Stojące z boku dwie dziewczyny były zbyt zdezorientowane sytuacja, której świadkami mimochodem się stały, aby pomyśleć o otworzeniu drzwi.

Tym razem na korytarzy stała kobieta w średnim wieku, nieco niższa od Harrigan i o nienagannym wyglądzie. Bez wątpienia rysami i karnacją przypominała rdzennych mieszkańców Ameryki, uznała Kate… pomijając jej szaro-zielone oczy. Jednak jej strój już zdecydowanie bardziej przypominał te pochodzące z rejonów Indii.

Niemal cofnęła się, lekko zszokowana, na widok stojącej w drzwiach młodej kobiety z niemal morderczym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Na Matkę Iratus, dziewczyno, co ci się stało? - spytała, zerkając na jej zadrapania na rękach i twarzy.

\- Biegałam po lesie - burknęła.

Ta nie odpowiedziała nic. Uśmiechnęła się tylko lekko.

\- Jestem Ilakani - przedstawiła się uprzejmie. - Przysłał mnie Pierwszy Oficer, abym wyjaśniła ci zasady panujące na tym hive… Jestem tutaj kimś w rodzaju… zarządcy Czcicieli. Takie jak ja nazywa się MATKAMI… z reguły dlatego, że są to osoby najstarsze i najbardziej doświadczone spośród wszystkich Czcicieli - wyjaśniła.

\- A jeśli to facet? - parsknęła lekko.

\- …Wtedy analogicznie nazywa się go OJCEM - odparła spokojnie, chociaż w pierwszej chwili pytanie Harrigan wyraźnie ją zaskoczyło. - Do moich obowiązków należy dopilnowanie, aby wszyscy Czciciele należycie wykonywali swoje obowiązki, dbając o cały hive… Mogę wejść?

\- Jasne… Rozgość się - rzuciła Kate, gestem ręki wskazując kwaterę. - _I tak powoli zaczyna się tutaj robić mały spęd_ \- dodała pod nosem po polsku.

Kobieta weszła do środka, zupełnie ignorując stojące już tam dziewczyny, natomiast wyraźnie zawahała się na widok siedzącego wygodnie na krześle Wraith. Skinęła lekko głową w jego stronę, lecz ten zupełnie nie zareagował.

\- Wyobraź sobie, że go tutaj nie ma - rzuciła spokojnie Kate, na co kobieta spojrzała na nią, znów zaskoczona. - Właściwie to nie wiem po co tutaj przylazł - dodała ponurym tonem, posyłając mu równie ponure spojrzenie.

\- Nudziło mi się - odparł beztrosko.

\- Właśnie widzę - odcięła i nagle podparła się w pasie. - A poza tym nie chce nic mówić, ale kiepski z ciebie gentleman.

\- Kto?

\- Gentleman - powtórzyła wolniej. - Dobrze wychowany, szarmancki mężczyzna… Ustąpił byś miejsca kobiecie - wytknęła mu, jakby nieco oburzoną.

W pokoju zapadła na moment grobowa cisza.

Trzy Czcicielki zbladły i aż cofnęły się o krok, jakby spodziewały się kłopotów. Natomiast Harrigan uniosła tylko brwi, czekając, podczas gdy na twarzy Lostpath pojawił się mało inteligentny wyraz zapytania.

\- Po pierwsze, za często używasz określeń, których znaczenia nie znam - oznajmił najspokojniej w świecie, co tym bardziej zaskoczyło kobiety. - A po drugie: naprawdę macie takie zwyczaje? - spytał z wyraźnym niedowierzaniem. - Tutaj większość ludzkich społeczeństw jest patriarchalne.

Kate opuściła ramiona, wzruszając nimi lekko i wróciła spokojnie do swojego zajęcia.

\- U nas także, ale to jak bardzo, zależy od czasów i regionu… Ale mimo wszystko zazwyczaj jakiś tam przejaw dobrego zachowania wobec kobiet zawsze był… Przynajmniej oficjalnie - dodała ironicznie. - Ile razy bywało tak, że na zewnątrz przykładne małżeństwo, a w domu terror.

\- Patrząc na ciebie, zaczynam się zastanawiać kto kogo terroryzował - parsknął.

Harrigan znieruchomiała i spojrzała na niego powoli… i ponuro.

\- Prądu mi jeszcze nie dołączyli - odcięła.

\- Niestety - mruknął, chociaż z lekkim rozbawieniem.

Kobieta westchnęła ciężko i pokręciła lekko głową.

\- Ciekawe za jakie grzechy mnie tobą pokarało - wymamrotała.

\- Za to, że uciekłaś z planety treningowej - odparł, znów z beztroskim uśmiechem.

\- W takim razie pociesza mnie myśl, że nie tylko ja ucierpiałam z tego powodu - rzuciła i nagle

przypomniała sobie o Czcicielkach… które wciąż z oszołomieniem przyglądały się tej scence. - Wybacz, przerwałam ci… Mówiłaś, że przysłał cię Pierwszy Oficer.

\- …Taak - wymamrotała, zupełnie zdezorientowana, nie wiedząc od czego zacząć. - …Miałam wyjaśnić ci zasady panujące na tym hive…

\- To się jej akurat przyda - stwierdził wesoło Lostpath i podniósł się z krzesła, by podejść do Kate. - Już zaczynam odliczać dni kiedy Dowódca każe cię wystrzelić przez śluzę - parsknął, poklepując ją lekko po ramieniu i wciąż rozbawiony, ruszył w kierunku drzwi. - Do jutra - dodał, wychodząc na korytarz.

\- Oby nie - mruknęła i ponownie spojrzała na Ilakani. - To co z tymi zasadami? - spytała niezbyt chętnie.

Starsza kobieta nie od razu odpowiedziała, przyglądając się Harrigan z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Jesteś jego _Aliqtar_? Lub Opiekunem? - spytała w końcu ostrożnie.

\- Nie - niemal mruknęła, wykrzywiając jego usta.

\- Nigdy jeszcze nie widziałam czegoś podobnego - przyznała, wciąż nie mogąc uwierzyć własnym oczom i uszom. - Nawet pomiędzy ludzką Mamką a jej wychowankiem… A już na pewno nie, kiedy Wraith jest dorosły.

\- Kiedyś musi być ten pierwszy raz - odparła z szerokim, chociaż ironicznym uśmiechem. - Więc jak brzmią te zasady? - spytała ponownie.

Kobieta znów zawahała się na moment, rozkojarzona jej zachowaniem.

\- Pierwszy Dowódca uprzedzał mnie, że masz dosyć… specyficzny sposób bycia - odparła po chwili.

\- LOL, nawet ładnie to zabrzmiało.

Ilakani zmarszczyła nieco czoło.

\- Zawsze jesteś taka… - nie wiedziała jakiego słowa użyć.

\- Sarkastyczna?

\- …Chciałam użyć określenia: zuchwała.

Harrigan uśmiechnęła się kącikiem ust.

\- Zazwyczaj - powiedziała niemal beztrosko.

\- Nie wiem z jakiego świata pochodzisz i jakie są wasze zwyczaje… ale tutaj na pewno zostanie to uznane za obraźliwe - wyjaśniła ze stoickim spokojem Matka.

\- Tak, wiem: bądź cicho, nie podskakuj, siedź na dupie i przytakuj - parsknęła. - Słuchaj. Nie prosiłam się na tego całego… Czciciela. Jestem tutaj bo wasz uroczy Dowódca Zgredek postawił mi ultimatum: albo ulepszę mu statek, albo rozniesie w pył osadę, w której ostatnio mieszkałam. Dlatego… - przysunęła się bliżej kobiety, spoglądając jej prosto w oczy - …mam głęboko w czterech literach, czy któryś z tych zielonych karaluchów uzna moje słowa lub zachowanie za obraźliwe.

\- Pomijając tego młodego Oficera, zazwyczaj Wraith nie tolerują takiego zachowania… Potrafią być równie miłosierni co srodzy - odparła wciąż spokojnym tonem Ilakani. - A panujące tu zasady są proste… i będzie bezpieczniej dla ciebie, jeśli zastosujesz się do nich… I nie będziesz nazywać publicznie naszego Dowódcy: Zgredek - zauważyła.

Kate spuściła głowę, kręcąc nią powoli poirytowana. A potem zacisnęła zęby i dłonie, wokół których pojawiły się małe, elektryczne wyładowania.

Matka nie zauważyła tego, stojąc tuż przed nią, ale znajdujące się nieco dalej dwie dziewczyny już tak. Obie niemal wstrzymały oddech i cofnęły się na ten widok, wyraźnie wystraszone…

I wtedy ktoś ponownie zadzwonił do drzwi.

Harrigan warknął niczym Wraith i poczłapała w tamtym kierunku.

\- _Boże… tutaj naprawdę jest jak w ulu_ \- burknęła pod nosem po polsku i otworzyła drzwi, mocno zirytowana. - _Czego_?! - fuknęła.

Tym razem po drugiej stronie stał sam Wildfire.

Spojrzał najpierw na nią, unosząc lekko brew, a następnie na Czcicielki.

\- _Nie mówi się: czego_... _tylko słucham_ \- powiedział spokojnie... w języku polskim.

Jego słowa zupełnie zaskoczyły Kate. Stała w miejscu, jak wmurowana w ziemię, zupełnie zdezorientowana, wpatrując się w niego z niedowierzaniem z niemal rozdziawioną buzią.

Na twarzy Wraith od razu pojawił się nieco szyderczy uśmieszek zadowolenia.

Wszedł nonszalancko do pokoju i szybkim gestem głowy nakazał całej trójce opuścić pomieszczenie. Kobiety posłusznie i szybko wykonały rozkaz.

\- _Naprawdę uczyłeś się od niej Polskiego_ \- powiedziała w końcu, kiedy te wychodziły na korytarz.

Drzwi zasunęły się za nimi automatycznie.

\- Ostatnio miałem na to trochę czasu... nawet więcej niż planowałem - dodał kąśliwie, spoglądając na nią wymownie. - Spóźniłaś się - warknął.

\- Hej! To nie moja wina - oburzyła się. - Polowali na mnie wasi Łowcy… I na pewno nie zostałam

Biegaczem, aby wymigać się od umowy.

\- I tylko to cię usprawiedliwia - syknął.

\- Oh, naprawdę? - parsknęła lekko. - Dzięki za zrozumienie, Wasza Szlachetność.

Wraith warknął ostrzegawczo, na co ona zareagowała wytworzeniem elektrycznych wyładowań wokół dłoni.

\- Przestań na mnie warczeć - syknęła przez zęby. - Od tego mam moje psy.

\- A ty daruj sobie te próby zastraszenia mnie twoimi sztuczkami - odciął, przysuwając swoja twarz bliżej jej. A jako, że kobieta była od niego znacznie niższa, musiał się nad nią pochylić. - Nie boję się ciebie… Człowieku - dodał, z wyraźna pogardą.

\- Ani ja ciebie… Karaluchu - odcięła, równie nieustępliwie. - I przypominam ci, że jestem tutaj na twoje własne życzenie… A jak mawiają ludzie w moich stronach: jak sobie pościelisz, tak się wyśpisz.

Przez chwilę oboje spoglądali zawzięcie w oczy drugiej strony, aż wreszcie oficer syknął cicho, wyraźnie wściekły i zacisnął dłonie w pieści.

\- Nawet Lanteanie, w całej swojej wyniosłości, nie byli tak aroganccy jak ty.

\- _Dogadał kocioł garnkowi_ \- rzuciła po polsku. - A ty niby jesteś lepszy? Traktujesz innych z góry. Widziałam jak te trzy struchlały na twój widok… Założę się, że dla Wraith służących na tym statku wcale nie jesteś lepszy… Takich jak ty, nazywamy dyktator. Ponieważ opiera swoją władze na przemocy.

Nie odpowiedział. Znów warknął tylko cicho, delikatnie obnażając ostrze zęby, po czym wyprostował się, okręcił na pięcie i wściekły, wymaszerował z jej pokoju.

A kiedy drzwi zasunęły się za nim, Kate rozluźniła wszystkie mięśnie… i odetchnęła głośno z wyraźna ulgą.

Przez cały czas czuła wściekłość Wraith i mimo wszystko obawiała się, że ją zaatakuje.

Poczłapała z powrotem do łóżka i zwaliła się na nie.

To prawda, przyznała sama przed sobą, przeholowała tym razem. I to poważnie… Ale to dlatego, że on był taki impertynencki. Już dawno nie spotkała tak zadufanej w sobie, aroganckiej i apodyktycznej osoby.

No cóż, w jednym Zguba miał rację: jeśli będzie postępować tak dalej, to szybko skończy jako mrożonka dryfująca w kosmicznej przestrzeni, pomyślała niechętnie.

Tak więc ktoś musi być mądrzejszy i ustąpić… chociaż trochę, westchnęła w duchu, po czym podniosła się ospale i podeszła do swojej torby, by wygrzebać z niego ręcznik.

Miała zamiar wziąć szybko prysznic i porządnie się wyspać… a przynajmniej na tyle, na ile będzie mogła.

Weszła więc do łazienki. Światło zapaliło się automatycznie… a ona stanęła tuz za progiem zupełnie zdezorientowana.

\- _Jak to, kurde działa_ \- jęknęła po polsku.

.

.

 **L** ostpath zatrzymał się przed drzwiami kwatery Kate i dotknął panelu kontrolnego w ścianie.

Podwójne skrzydło otworzyło się szybciej niż sądził, a tuż za nimi stała młoda kobieta w koszulce na ramiączkach oraz w spodniach o szerokich nogawkach, wykonanych z lekkiego materiału. Jej długie, mokre włosy opadała częściowo na lewe ramię, kiedy z drugiej strony wycierała je właśnie ręcznikiem.

\- Gdy mówiłem, że zaczynam odliczać kiedy Dowódca wystrzeli cię przez śluzę, mówiłem o dniach… a nie o minutach - wytknął jej i bezpardonowo wszedł do środka.

Drzwi zasunęły się za nim, a Harrigan przetrwała swoją czynność i wyprostowała się.

\- Rozmawiałeś z nim? - mruknęła, wykrzywiając usta.

\- Nie… Pierwszy Oficer z nim rozmawiał. Podobno Dowódca jest wściekły… I podobno to bardzo delikatne określenie na oddanie jego nastroju - niemal warknął. - Czy ty w ogóle masz instynkt samozachowawczy?... Dopiero co stwierdziłem w rozmowie z Pierwszym, że pomimo swoich zdolności, nie jesteś naiwna, aby uważać, że dzięki nim nic ci nie grodzi… A potem robisz to!

Kobieta w pierwszej chwili uniosła nieco brew, zaskoczona podniesionym tonem głosu młodego Wraith, ale zaraz potem westchnęła tylko ciężko i powędrowała na łóżko.

\- Wiem, że przeholowałam - mruknęła. - Nie przywykliście, aby Człowiek się wam sprzeciwiał… Problem w tym, że ona działa mi na nerwy jak mało kto…

\- Więc naucz się to ignorować, jeśli chcesz jeszcze pożyć - przerwał jej, już spokojniejszym głosem. - On to nie ja. Jest Dowódcą, a nie podrzędnym oficerem. Nie będzie żartował i lekceważył twoich złośliwości. Musi być twardy i nieustępliwy, jeśli nie chce stracić swojej pozycji. Takie panują u nas reguły.

\- Wiem… - wymamrotała niechętnie.

\- To dobrze… Więc teraz ty odłóż swoją dumę na bok i postaraj się przeżyć jak najdłużej… Pokora wiele ma twarzy. Jeśli musisz, unikaj go, ale nigdy więcej nie rzucaj mu wyzwania…

\- Nie rzuciłam mu wyzwania - oburzyła się nieco.

\- Zagroziłaś użyciem swoich zdolności przeciw niemu… to wystarczy - wyjaśnił. - Masz szczęście, że działo się to tutaj i nikt tego nie widział… W przeciwnym razie już byłabyś martwa.

\- Albo on - stwierdziła twardo.

\- Wtedy zabiliby cię inni… Czciciela, który zabije Wraith i nie udowodni, że to w samoobronie, czeka tylko jeden los: ŚMIERĆ… Tak samo kończy się podważanie autorytetu… Zapamiętaj to sobie - dodał i zawrócił do drzwi, gdy nagle przypomniał sobie o czymś. - Na zewnątrz czeka Matka. Wysłuchaj ją… Jeśli nie dla własnego dobra, to przynajmniej dla jej. Za niesubordynację Czciciela karę ponoszą dwie osoby: Czciciel i Matka… ponieważ nie potrafiła zaprowadzić dyscypliny.

Kate spojrzała na niego zaskoczona, jednak nic nie powiedziała… przynajmniej nie na ten temat.

\- Lostpath? - rzuciła, kiedy sięgał dłonią do panelu kontrolnego z boku drzwi. Wstrzymał się z dotknięciem przycisku i spojrzał na nią ponownie. - Dlaczego ty tolerujesz mój sarkazm? - spytała z powagą.

Wraith stwierdził, że bardzo rzadko widział taki wyraz na jej twarzy. A jeśli już, miał on związek ze smutkiem.

\- Nie ze strachu przed twoimi zdolnościami, jeśli oto pytasz - rzekł spokojnie z lekkim uśmiechem. - Nie boję się ciebie, ale zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, czym dysponujesz... Jednak to nie dlatego… przymykam oko, jak mawiasz, na twoje złośliwe poczucie humoru. Po prostu bawi mnie ono. Na swój dziwny sposób jesteś w nim szczera… I wiem, że nie usmażysz mnie za moją szczerość, nawet tą złośliwą… Naprawdę doceniam to, bo większość ludzi, posiadając twoje zdolności, użyłaby ich przeciwko Wraith. Ty używasz ich, kiedy zostaniesz do tego naprawdę zmuszona… I będzie lepiej dla ciebie, jeśli nadal tak pozostanie. Może i poradzisz sobie z kilkoma Wraith, ale wątpię abyś pokonała cały oddział - dodał i otworzył drzwi.

Stojąca na zewnątrz kobieta spojrzała na niego, jakby nieco zdenerwowana.

Wraith ominął ją bez słowa, zerkając po raz ostatni na Harrigan z lekkim uśmiechem, po czym zniknął za rogiem.

Kate wyprostowała się nieco, siedząc na łóżku ze skrzyżowanymi nogami, po czym westchnęła i wskazała gestem ręki puste krzesło.


	29. Chapter 29

**Rozdział 29**

 ** _Szepty_** **...**

 **W** ykład był długi… ale konkluzja krótka: zasady były proste.

Praktycznie nie różniły się niczym od ziemskich w przypadku każdej pracy, stwierdziła Harrigan.

Zasada numer jeden: "Szef ma zawsze rację…" w tym przypadku Wraith.

Zasada numer dwa: "Jeśli uważasz inaczej… patrz punkt jeden."

Tak. Zasady były proste i przejrzyste: Wraith byli panami, a ludzie im służyli… w różnoraki sposób.

Oczywiście Ilakani nie omieszkała wspomnieć, że są Wraith i Wraith.

Tak samo jak byli Czciciele… i Czciciele.

Porządek w stadzie musi być, parsknęła w duchu Kate.

A wzajemne układy i sojusze nie ominęły także i tej kultury. Poza zwykłą hierarchią "wojskową" wśród Wraith, była także hierarchia wśród ich Czcicieli. I niekoniecznie zależało to od stażu "pracy", a często od tego kto komu służył.

Jedynie Matka miała niezmienną, najwyższą pozycję. Jej musieli się słuchać nawet Osobiści Czciciele najwyższych stopniem oficerów. To ona bowiem wyznaczała ich codzienne obowiązki na hive i odpowiadała za to…

Kate słuchała tylko i przytakiwała, ale tak naprawdę marzyła, aby kobieta poszła sobie wreszcie i pozwoliła jej zasnąć. Dlatego też z zadowoleniem przyjęła słowa Ilakani informujące ją, że to już koniec wykładu… Przynajmniej na dzisiaj. Odprowadziła ją do drzwi, a kiedy drzwi zamknęły się za Matką, z radością wróciła na swoje łóżko i zakopała się w świeżej pościeli.

O dziwo była zadziwiająco przyjemna, stwierdziła… i nagle zdała sobie sprawę, że nie ma zielonego pojęcia jak wyłączyć światło. Poirytowana, zarzuciła poduszkę na głowę i zamknęła oczy.

Znów szybko usnęła…

.

 **"…** **O** budziły ją szumy, a może szepty, sama nie była pewna. Jednak z całą pewnością stawały się coraz to wyraźniejsze i nachalne.

Początkowo starała się je ignorować, wiercąc się niespokojnie w łóżku. Ale kiedy rozmowy stawały się coraz to głośniejsze, w końcu, poirytowana, wstała i poczłapała na drugi koniec mieszkania, wprost do pokoju rodziców… by ku swojemu wielkiemu zaskoczeni stwierdzić, że oboje śpią. Pokój pogrążony był w ciemnościach, a jedyne dwie przebywające w nim osoby leżały w łóżku.

Zmarszczyła lekko brwi, zupełnie zdezorientowana. Była pewna, że jej rodziców ktoś odwiedził po tym, jak zasnęła. I że wszyscy prowadzili ożywioną dyskusję.

Po chwili wróciła do swojego pokoju i zaczęła nasłuchiwać… ale zza ścian również nie dobiegały żadne dźwięki. Był środek nocy i wszyscy wokół pogrążeni byli w głębokim śnie.

A mimo to, kiedy znów położyła się do łóżka i zaczęła powoli zasypiać, natrętne szepty wróciły.

Zirytowana, narzuciła poduszkę na głowę, jednak to nic nie pomogło. W końcu wstała ponownie, zapaliła nocną lampkę i wzięła z półki jedną z książek, by zacząć czytać.

Początkowo szepty rozpraszały ją, jednak im bardziej zaczynała skupiać się na czytaniu, tym bardziej, ku jej zaskoczeniu, szepty cichły, aż w końcu zupełnie przestała zwracać na nie uwagę.

A wtedy powieki same zaczęły się zamykać… i zanim się zorientowała, zasnęła nad książką, siedząc na łóżku **…** **"**

.

 **…** **T** o było jak ów specyficzny dźwięk, kiedy zaczyna piszczeć w uszach.

Początkowo słaby, lecz z czasem nabrał na sile, aż w końcu zdawało się, że tylko on istnieje.

Otworzyła gwałtownie oczy, rozglądając się wokół, ale cały pokój pochłaniał mrok.

W pierwszej chwili nie była pewna gdzie się znajduje.

Od dnia przybycia do tego świata czasami miewała takie momenty zaraz po przebudzeniu. Jakby, na bazie dotychczasowych przeżyć, jej umysł starał się zweryfikować co jest realne, a co nie.

Niestety za każdym razem okazywało się, że realia nie są dla niej zbyt przychylne i powoli zaczynała odnosić wrażenie, że to właśnie tamten świat, z którego przybyła, był tylko snem… lub co najwyżej odległym, ale bliżej nie sprecyzowanym wspomnieniem.

Nakryła się mocniej kołdrą, skuliła w kłębek i zamknęła oczy.

Nie miała pojęcia ani jak długo spała, ani ile trwa doba na hive. A tym samym która w ogóle jest godzina i kiedy będzie musiała zgłosić się do pracy.

Miała więc nadzieję, że będzie mogła jeszcze trochę pospać… a w razie czego ktoś ją obudzi…

.

 **"…** **D** ziewczynka siedziała na parkowej ławce, machając nogami i spoglądając gdzieś w górę.

Był ciepły, jesienny dzień. Wszystkie trawniki wokół zasypane były kolorowymi liśćmi, wśród których biegały dzieci, śmiejąc się i piszcząc. Ale ona nie zwracała na nie uwagi. Dla niej o wiele bardziej fascynujące było słoneczne światło migotające wśród wciąż jeszcze pokrytych liśćmi konarów drzew. To, jak zmieniało odcienie żółci, czerwieni i brązu, a nawet jeszcze gdzieniegdzie zieleni. I jak pozwalało lepiej dostrzec wzory żyłek, od najgrubszych po najcieńsze.

\- _Skarbie, dlaczego nie idziesz pobawić się z dziećmi?_ \- spytała nagle jedna z nauczycielek, przykucając przed nią.

Dziewczynka spojrzała na nią z łagodnym uśmiechem.

\- _Obserwuję światło_ \- odparła wesoło.

\- _Jakie światło?_

\- _Słoneczne_ \- wyjaśniła, wskazując palcem w górę. - _Wiedziała pani, że dla ludzi zakres światła widzialnego wynosi około 380-740 nanometrów? I że w oku zazwyczaj istnieją 3 rodzaje czopków_ _wrażliwych na różne długości światła widzialnego_ _?_...

\- _Naprawdę? Nie wiedziałam o tym… Ale może jednak pójdziesz się pobawić z dziećmi, co?_

Kate pokręciła energicznie głową.

\- _Nieeee… To nudne_ \- stwierdziła i znów spojrzała w górę.

Kobieta westchnęła tylko, po czym wstała i odeszła na bok, pozostawiając ją samą na ławce.

Dziewczynka wróciła do swoich obserwacji, ponownie ignorując biegające wesoło w pobliżu dzieci.

" _Biedne dziecko…_ \- usłyszała nagle szepczący kobiecy głos. - _Ojciec wybitny naukowiec… wymaga od niej bóg wie ile… marnuje jej dzieciństwo_ …"

\- _To nieprawda_ \- oburzyła się nieco mała i spuściła głowę… by nagle zdać sobie sprawę, że w jej pobliżu nie ma już nikogo.

Zmarszczyła nieco brwi i rozejrzała się wokół, ale w promieniu kilkunastu metrów od niej nie było nikogo dorosłego. Oby dwie nauczycielki stały daleko, na drugim końcu dużego trawnika na którym szalały dzieci.

" _Ktoś powinien zrobić z tym porządek… Zgłosić to… Tak nie może być…_ " - usłyszała ponownie, chociaż wciąż była zupełnie sama.

A potem nauczycielka, której głos słyszała, powiedziała coś do swojej koleżanki, wskazując nieznacznie palcem na siedząca na ławce dziewczynkę.

Kate otworzyła szeroko oczy, wystraszona i zerwała się z miejsca, by podbiec szybko do bawiących się dzieci **…** **"**

.

 **…** **Z** e snu znów wyrwały ją szepty.

W pierwszej chwili pomyślała, że podłączyła się do "sieci telepatycznej" Wraith. To by wiele tłumaczyło, stwierdziła. Jej sny z dzieciństwa o tym, jak zaczęła odbierać ludzkie myśli i te dziwne dźwięki.

Skupiła się więc na moment… ale ku jej zdziwieniu okazało się, że to coś innego. Szum nie stał się wyraźniejszy, nie zamienił w słowa, chociaż powinien. Wciąż był tylko szumem. Dziwnym dźwiękiem… jakby zniekształconym, chociaż o wyraźnie powtarzającej się modulacji…

Jej rozmyślania przerwał zdecydowanie bardziej realny dźwięk dobiegający od drzwi. Drgnęła, nieco wystraszona, a potem wygrzebała się z łóżka i poczłapała przez pokój.

Sygnał powtórzył się, kiedy była już w połowie drogi.

\- _Idę już, idę_ \- wymamrotała po polsku, rozespana.

Drzwi rozsunęły się, kiedy dotknęła panelu kontrolnego w ścianie, wpuszczając do środka światło z korytarza. I chociaż nie było silne, to jednak w porównaniu z mrokiem panującym w pokoju sprawiło, że Kate zmrużyła oczy.

Stojąca przed nią Lylith zachichotała cicho.

\- Co?

\- Wyglądasz jakby przeżuł cię _runfaen_ \- odparła, wciąż rozbawiona.

\- Domyślam się, że to jakieś zwierzę - wymamrotała ponownie.

\- Wielkie, roślinożerne zwierzęta, hodowane czasami przez ludzi dla mięsa i skóry - wyjaśniła. - Bardzo długo i powoli żują zjadane rośliny.

\- Urocze…

\- Matka prosiła, żebym przyniosłam ci śniadanie - ciągnęła dziewczyna, unosząc nieco wyżej trzymają tacę z posiłkiem.

Harrigan odsunęła się na bok i gestem ręki zaprosiła ją do środka. Lylith od razu ruszyła w kierunku biurka, aby położyć na nim tacę.

Drzwi do kwatery zasunęły się, ponownie pogrążając pokój w ciemnościach.

\- Włączysz światło? - spytała.

\- Chętnie… ale nie wiem jak - mruknęła. - Z trudem wykombinowałam jak się obsługuje łazienkę.

\- Na panelu przy drzwiach… Ten niebieski przycisk - odparła.

Kobieta wykonała jej instrukcję i od razu pod stropem oraz w sześciu kolumnach stanowiących integralna część ścian, zaczęło jarzyć się światło.

\- Wybacz… Z powodu wczorajszego zamieszania zapomniałam ci wyjaśnić jak co działa - dodała, jakby nieco skrępowana i podeszła do znajdującej się naprzeciw biurka organicznej płachty rozpiętej pomiędzy dwoma kolumnami, tworzącej spory owal.

\- Tutaj możesz schować swoje rzeczy - poinformowała uprzejmie i dotknęła niewielkiej wypustki znajdującej się z boku kolumny, która wyglądała jak kawałek koralu.

Płachta natychmiast wniknęła w ścianę, odsłaniając półki oraz metrowej długości drąg… czyli typowe wnętrze szafy, pomyślała Kate.

\- Natomiast przy łóżku możesz włączać albo główne oświetlenie… - dodała i podeszła na wspomniane miejsce, aby wskazać podobne dwie wypustki znajdujące się na czymś, co można by uznać za wąski parapet. - Albo dodatkowe… - znów dotknęła dziwnego włącznika i w szerokim gzymsie otaczającym cały pokój zalśniły małe, okrągłe światła. - Czy obsługę łazienki także mam ci wyjaśnić?

\- Dobrze wiedzieć.

\- Czy obsługę łazienki także mam ci wyjaśnić?

\- Nie, nie trzeba… Już to rozpracowała - odparła i usiadła na krześle.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na nią, wyraźnie czymś zaaferowana.

\- …Taaak? - rzuciła po chwili Harrigan, zerkając na nią.

\- Mogę o coś zapytać?

\- To zależy o co - niemal mruknęła.

\- Ten nowy Wraith… - zaczęła ostrożnie. - Wychowywaliście się razem?... Traktuje cię jak siostrę, a ty jego jak brata - zauważyła.

Kate spojrzała na nią, jakby zaskoczona, przestając żuć to, co miała akurat w ustach.

\- Nie… Znam go od zaledwie… no, powiedzmy, że dwóch dni.

Lylith spojrzała na nią wyraźnie zaskoczona.

\- Żartujesz, prawda?

\- Nie - odparła spokojnie.

Dziewczyna zamilkła na chwile, jakby starając sobie to wszystko przeanalizować… i pojąć.

\- …Nie rozumiem… Jak to możliwe?... Zachowujecie się jak dobrze przyjaciele.

\- Podobno bawi go mój sarkazm.

Ale ona wciąż miała wyraz twarzy, jakby cała ta sytuacja była zbyt trudna do ogarnięcia.

Wraith potrafią żartować, to fakt, ale przeważnie między sobą lub ze swoimi _Aliqtar_ … ale na pewno nie z człowiekiem, którego ledwie poznali. Nie w taki sposób, jakby oboje znali się od wieków.

Sygnał u drzwi przerwał jej rozmyślania. Kate bez słowa podniosła się z krzesła i kończąc jeść coś, co smakowało jak słodka bułeczka, otworzyła drzwi. Te rozsunęły się, ukazując stojącego na korytarzu Pierwszego Oficera. Spojrzał spokojnie na kobietę.

\- Jeszcze nie gotowa? - spytał spokojnie, bez jakiegokolwiek wyrzutu.

\- Przepraszam. Dopiero co wstałam… W zasadzie gdyby nie… Lylith - wskazała na nią ręką- to dalej bym spała.

\- To zrozumiałe. Sporo ostatnio przeszłaś… A bycie Biegaczem z pewnością nie sprzyja dobremu wypoczynkowi - dodał, próbując zażartować.

\- Raczej nie - przyznała, uśmiechając się lekko, chociaż bez wyraźnego rozbawienia.

\- …No cóż… W takim razie ubierz się… a Lylith zaprowadzi cię później do maszynowni - zaproponował, spoglądając na dziewczynę. - Będę tam czekał… Masz jakieś ubrania, prawda? - spytał nagle, znów przenosząc wzrok na Harrigan.

\- Jasne. Zdążyłam się spakować przed przeprowadzką tutaj - rzuciła, wskazując na lezącą wciąż na ziemi sporą torbę.

\- No tak, racja - przyznał i cofnął się nieco. - W takim razie czekam w maszynowni - dodał, po czym ruszył w głąb korytarza.

Kate zamknęła drzwi i uniosła nieco brew.

\- To było dziwne - stwierdziła, lekko zdezorientowana, podchodząc do swojej torby.

\- Byłaś Biegaczem? - rzuciła z niedowierzaniem Lylith.

\- Miałam ten wątpliwy zaszczyt, przez pewien czas - mruknęła, grzebiąc między rzeczami w poszukiwani czegoś do ubrania.

\- Nigdy nie spotkałam żadnego Biegacza… A o kobiecie nawet nie słyszałam.

\- Może dlatego, że raczej nie żyją długo - odparła, podnosząc się i uśmiechnęła do niej ironicznie.

A potem powędrowała do łazienki, telepatycznie nakazując przesłonie zamknąć się. Wolała się do tego nie przyznawać. Uznała, że informowanie Czcicieli o jej umiejętnościach nie jest dobrym pomysłem. Przynajmniej na razie, dopóki nie wybada sytuacji.

Lylith westchnęła lekko.

\- Dziwna z niej kobieta - stwierdziła, zaczynając rozglądać się po pustym pokoju.

Od razu było widać, że nikt wcześniej tu nie mieszkał. Poza trzyma drewnianymi meblami nie było tutaj niczego więcej. Nawet ekrany ścienne naprzeciw wnętrza były nie włączone.

Dziewczyna podeszła do organicznych półek nad biurkiem i sięgnęła po leżące tam niewielkie urządzenie, by dotknąć jednego z kilku małych przycisków. Ekrany powoli zaczął się jarzyć, aż wreszcie pojawił się na nim całkiem wyrazisty obraz, ukazujący leśną ścieżkę na którą padały promienie słońca.

\- Od razu lepiej - powiedziała z zadowoleniem.

\- Yyyy… Jak to zrobiłaś? - odezwał się niespodziewanie z tyłu kobiecy głos.

Lylith spojrzała na Kate z pogodnym uśmiechem, by nagle zmierzyć ja uważnie wzrokiem.

Zapewne jej strój był dla niej dziwny, uznała Harrigan. Tutaj nikt nie widział dżinsów, czy adidasów, pomyślała z lekkim rozbawieniem.

\- W każdej kwaterze są takie ekrany - powiedziała po chili dziewczyna. - Wraith uważają, że takie widoki poprawiają ludziom nastrój… I muszę przyznać, że chyba jest w tym sporo racji… A tym kontrolujesz obrazy - pokazała jej urządzenie. - Jest kilka podstawowych do wyboru. Ale można także wgrać inne, jeśli chcesz… Ah, i jeszcze jedno. Obraz pobiera niewiele energii, ale wyłączaj go, kiedy wychodzisz. To odciąża system.

\- Jasne - rzuciła, jakby od niechcenia, wciąż wpatrując się w las na ekranie.

Przypominał ten z jej okolic, kiedy jeszcze mieszkali w Polsce. Chociaż zapewne tak samo jak wiele innych podobnych miejsc, nawet w tej galaktyce, pomyślała z tęsknotą. Znów przytłoczyła ją myśl, że może tam nigdy nie wrócić… A co najgorsze, że może na zawsze utknąć na tym statku.

\- Chodź, zaprowadzę cię do maszynowni - przerwała jej rozmyślania Lylith, otwierając drzwi. - Później zabiorę tacę.

Kobieta bez słowa podążyła za nią. Obie ruszyły tą samą trasą w kierunku transportera, którą przybyła tutaj wczoraj. Ku jej lekkiemu zaskoczeniu urządzenie sterowane było także głosem - zapewne jedno z udogodnień dla Czcicieli, stwierdziła.

Wiązka światła zmaterializowała je w zamkniętym pomieszczeniu. A kiedy drzwi otworzyły się, odkryły potężne pomieszczenie oraz znajdujący się w nim rdzeń napędu hive. W prawdzie nie różnił się zbytnio od tego, jaki widziała na filmie… ale zobaczenie go na własne oczy było czymś z grubsza innym.

Stojący przy jednym z paneli kontrolnych Wraith lekkim gestem dłoni zaprosił do siebie.

Kate ruszyła powoli po zasnutej cienką warstwą mgły podłodze, wciąż uważnie przyglądając się urządzeniu.

\- To dla ciebie - oznajmił uprzejmie, kiedy zatrzymała się w końcu przed nim, podając jej tablet… pokryty częściowo tym samym organicznym tworzywem, co ściany hive.

Wzięła go powoli, jakby z pewnym obrzydzeniem, ostrożnie chwytając za rękojeść przypominającą kość.

\- Tutaj znajdziesz wszystko o naszych systemach - poinformował. - Lostpath wspomniał, że używałaś urządzenia z myśliwca do wybierania adresów wrót, więc wnioskuję, że zdążyłaś już zapoznać się z naszym językiem.

\- Tak jakby… Poniekąd - odparła, wciąż z rezerwą przyglądając się tabletowi Wraith.

\- Gdybyś miała jakieś problemy, to powiedz, a dam ci translator - rzekł i wskazał na panel, przy którym stali, aby zacząć objaśniać jej podstawy całego systemu.

.

.

 **D** zień minął nawet szybko.

I tak jak zapowiedział wcześniej Stardust, pokonali długi dystans, zwiedzając nie tylko główne komory systemowe, ale także pomocnicze. Za każdym razem Wraith wyjaśniał jej pobieżnie zasadę działania każdego z urządzeń i jaki ma ono wpływ na pozostałe. Nie chciał od razu zarzucać jej zbyt dużą ilością informacji, gdyż wtedy niewiele by z nich zapamiętała, stwierdził.

Wszystko musiało odbyć się powoli i kolejno, bez zbędnego pośpiechu.

Cały system był zbyt skomplikowany, aby mogli sobie pozwolić na błędy z jej strony wynikłe z natłoku danych, a tym samym niezrozumienia wszystkich istotnych szczegółów.

Harrigan musiała natomiast przyznać, że sama konstrukcja była prawdziwym arcydziełem. Wszystkie systemy, które zobaczyła, zostały genialnie obmyślane. A gdyby zapewnić im odpowiednie źródła energii, wtedy można by tutaj zdziałać cuda, pomyślała.

Statki te miały bowiem zaskakująco duży potencjał, którego Wraith z jakiegoś powodu nie chcieli lub nie mogli używać. Być może głównym z nich było właśnie źródło zasilania, uznała. Szkoda, gdyż tak wiele systemów tutaj po prostu marnowało się... A ona, im więcej się dowiadywała, tym więcej miała pomysłów na ich wykorzystanie.

I to zaczęło ją przerażać…

Po kilku godzinach Lylith przyniosła ciepły posiłek. Był to rodzaj gulaszu, stwierdziła Kate. Nie miała pojęcia jak, ale najwyraźniej Pierwszy Oficer w jakiś sposób skontaktował się z nią.

Potem wrócili do zwiedzania hive.

Czasami miała wrażenie, że napotykani po drodze Wraith lub Czciciele przyglądają się im uważnie. Jakby skanowali ją wzrokiem, starając się odkryć jej tajemnicę. Kilku z nich spróbowało tego nawet dosłownie. Jakież było ich zaskoczenie, kiedy natychmiast zostali zablokowani. I jeszcze większe, kiedy za swoją próbę wdarcia się do jej umysłu zostali ukarani krótkim, ale intensywnym bólem głowy.

Za którymś razem Stardust zauważył tą sytuację i spojrzał najpierw, lekko zdezorientowany, na szyderczy uśmieszek na ustach Harrigan… a potem na kompletnie osłupiałego Wraith, który zaraz potem wykrzywił twarz w grymasie bólu.

W pierwszej chwili, kiedy zdała sobie z tego sprawę, sądziła że to ją skarci… ale zamiast tego podszedł do oficera, wyraźnie niezadowolony. Jedno groźne warknięcie wystarczyło za cały potok słów. Winowajca niemal skulił się, po czym skinął tylko głową i odszedł w pośpiechu.

To był ostatni taki przypadek. Kate uznała, że Pierwszy najprawdopodobniej wysłał do wszystkich telepatyczną informację ostrzegającą przed kolejną taką próbą…

Kilka godzin później Stardust odprowadził ją do kwatery.

Na biurku czekała już kolacja.

Podziękowała mu, a kiedy drzwi zasunęły się, z apetytem zabrała się za jedzenie.

Musiała przyznać, że ten konkretny Wraith był miły. Nawet bardzo. A z pewnością opanowany. Wszystko tłumaczył jej powoli i ze stoickim spokojem. W ten sam sposób odpowiadał także na każde jej pytania. Czuła się przy nim swobodnie i ani razu nie odniosła wrażenia, że traktuje ją jak kogoś gorszego. A wręcz przeciwnie, konwersacje z nim były dla niej znacznie przyjemniejsze, niż z niejednym ludzkim naukowcem. Dzięki temu po raz pierwszy od opuszczenia Vallen poczuła, że praca tutaj może jednak okazać się owocna. Jeśli tylko nadal pozwolą jej, aby mu pomagała, to z pewnością nie będzie aż tak źle, jak się podziewała. W końcu większość dnia będą poświęcać pracy, a wieczorami zajmie się swoimi sprawami, w kwaterze. W cale nie musi integrować się zbytnio z tutejszymi Czcicielami.

Tak, to był nawet jakiś plan, stwierdziła i przeszła do łazienki, aby wziąć prysznic. Była zmęczona. Zarówno po niezbyt udanej nocy, jak i dzisiejszą wędrówką po hive. Więc kiedy tylko ułożyła się wygodnie w łóżku, szybko zasnęła…

...Niestety nie na długo.

Ze snów znów wyrwał ją ten dźwięk. Tym razem silniejszy, jakby szybciej niż poprzednio zdołał dostać się do jej umysłu.

Początkowo próbowała go ignorować i blokować… ale im bardziej się starała, tym szum nabierał na sile. Wzmożyła więc wysiłek, używając jednocześnie wszystkich znanych jej sposobów na zablokowanie dźwięku tak, jak blokowała ludzkie myśli, czy próby Wraith dostania się do jej umysłu.

I nagle, ku jej zaskoczeniu, a jednocześnie wielkiej uldze, szum zniknął… pozostawiając po sobie nieprzyjemny ból głowy.

Uspokoiła się i rozluźniła mięśnie, próbując ponownie zasnąć. Spowolniła nawet bicie serca, a tym samym ciśnienie krwi, aby złagodzić ból głowy. Dopiero wtedy sen powrócił.

A przynajmniej tak się jej wydawało…

Miała wrażenie, że wciąż jest na wpół świadoma, a mimo to wiedziała, że śniła.

Poruszała się korytarzami hive - zapewne tymi samymi, które dzisiaj widziała. I chociaż dla niej większość z nich wyglądała tak samo, to jednam zdawało się jej, że dokładnie wie dokąd zmierza. Co dziwniejsze, cały czas towarzyszył jej ten dziwny szum, chociaż tym razem jakby przytłumiony, a z drugiej strony coraz bardziej wyrazisty. Ku jej zaskoczeniu z czasem zaczął nawet przypominać elektroniczną wersję śpiewu humbaków. Zapewne kolejna iluzja jej umysłu próbującego poradzić sobie z tym wszystkim, uznała.

Wreszcie zatrzymała się przed jakimiś drzwiami.

Podwójne skrzydło rozsunęło się przed nią, ujawniając wielkie pomieszczenie, pośrodku którego znajdowała się znana jej struktura - główny rdzeń pamięci. Była tutaj ze Stardustem, który wyjaśnił jej w jaki sposób dane są tu gromadzone.

Prowadziły do niego cztery pomosty, a ściany komory zdawały się być wykonane z gigantycznych kości poukładanych jedna na drugiej.

Weszła ostrożnie do środka, ruszając powoli w stronę jednej z konsol kontrolnych i zamontowanym nad nią sporym ekranie. Kiedy zobaczyła go po raz pierwszy, zaskoczyło ją iż wygląda na ciekłokrystaliczny, a nie organiczny. Ale Pierwszy szybko potwierdził jej wcześniejsze przypuszczenia: Wraith asymilowali swoją technologię z innymi, o ile istniała taka możliwość. Chociaż większość obcej technologii pochodziła z czasów wojny z Lanteanami. Później rzadko napotykano na wystarczająco wysoko rozwinięte ludzkie społeczności, aby móc kontynuować ten proceder. Głównie dlatego, że Wraith sami pilnowali, aby takie społeczności nie powstały, gdyż mogłyby im zagrozić.

Na ekranie wyświetlany był schemat hive. Nic specjalnego, uznała. Także widziała to dzisiaj. To na jego podstawie Stardust uświadamiał jej gdzie konkretnie znajdują się główne systemy statku.

Ale potem obraz zamigotał, zamieniając się powoli w liczne kolumny ciągu znaków. Rozpoznała je, chociaż nie potrafiła odczytać. Pismo Wraith. Pomimo posługiwania się urządzeniem wybierającym adresy i pilotowaniem myśliwca, zdołała poznać tylko kilka słów. Tamte rzeczy robiła bardziej instynktownie, niż opierając się na konkretnej wiedzy. Pomijając fakt, że uznała za głupie posługiwanie się w mowie jednym językiem, a w piśmie zupełnie innych.

No cóż, chyba że w swojej złośliwości wobec ludzi Wraith zrobili to celowo, pomyślała i już chciała zawrócić, kiedy nagle znaki na ekranie zupełnie zniknęły… A potem pojawiły się te, które doskonale znała: język angielski.

 _"Witaj"_

 _"Słyszysz mnie?"_

Kate zamarła, a na ekranie pojawił się kolejny napis.

 _"Kim jesteś?"_

Poczuła jak jej serce zaczyna bić coraz to szybciej, a krew uderzać do mózgu.

Na moment świat wokół niej zawirował… a potem nagle wszystko stało się wyraź i namacalne… a ona zdała sobie sprawę, że to wcale nie jest sen.


	30. Chapter 30

**Rozdział 30**

 ** _To żyje...!?_**

 **N** a moment spanikowała.

Dlaczego tutaj przyszła? I w jaki sposób?

Nigdy przedtem przecież nie lunatykowała…

Znów spojrzała na ekran. Napis zmieniał się właśnie.

 _"Nie jesteś Wraith"_

 _"Wraith nie słuchać"_

\- …Jestem człowiekiem - odpowiedziała w końcu ostrożnie, jednak bez jakiejkolwiek reakcji z drugiej strony.

Zerknęła na panel kontrolny. Niestety najwyraźniej pochodził z jakiegoś urządzenia Pradawnych, gdyż wyraźnie zawierał ich symbole.

Skupiła się, przypominając sobie ich alfabet. Nauczyła się go jeszcze na Ziemi i na szczęście nie różnił się on od tutejszego.

A potem wystukała odpowiednie słowa.

 _"Jestem człowiekiem"_

 _"Człowiek?"_ \- pojawił się kolejny napis, a zaraz potem schemat ludzkiej postaci.

Przez chwilę komputer zdawał się analizować jakieś dane.

 _"Ludzie nie słyszą"_

Harrigan zmarszczyła czoło, zastanawiając się co to może znaczyć. I nagle olśniło ją.

Szumy.

Ten nieprzyjemny szum, który słyszała już pierwszej nocy, a który wydawał się posiadać dziwną prawidłowość. To musiał być rodzaj języka… Język hive, przypomniała sobie odcinek, w którym Keller została "nosicielem" nowego hive. Chociaż bardziej właściwe słowo to: "wylęgarnia".

 _"Ja jestem inna"_ \- odpisała.

 _"Ja słyszę"_ \- dodała i czekała na odpowiedź… ale ta nie pojawiła się. Nie od razu.

 _"Tylko Twórcy słyszą"_ \- pojawił się wreszcie napis.

 _"Jesteś Twórcą?"_

\- Twórcy? - powtórzyła na głos, zastanawiając się przez moment, a potem spojrzała na klawiaturę.

 _"Twórcy to ci, którzy cię zbudowali?"_ \- zapytała.

 _"Tak"_

 _"Twórcy stworzyli Lewiatany"_

 _"Uczyli nas"_

 _"Mówili do nas i słuchali nas"_

 _"Ale potem Twórcy odeszli i przyszli Wraith"_

 _"Wraith nie słuchać"_

 _"Wraith tylko mówić"_

Harrigan znowu zastanawiała się nad czymś przez moment, po czym zaczęła pisać.

 _"Czy Twórcy byli podobni do ludzi?"_

 _"Czy wyglądali jak ludzie?"_

I tym razem odpowiedź przyszła dopiero po krótkiej chwili.

 _"Tylko jeden z nich"_

Kobieta zmarszczyła brwi, nieco zaskoczona.

\- Tylko jeden?... Hmm, dziwne. Przez chwilę myślałam, że chodzi o Lantean - mruknęła sama do siebie.

 _"Twórcy nie byli Lanteanami"_ \- pojawił się na ekranie napis.

Kate spojrzała na niego wyraźnie zaskoczona.

\- Słyszysz mnie? - zdziwiła się.

 _"Tak"_

\- Jak?

 _"Wewnętrzne sensory"_

\- No tak, to logiczne - przyznała i zaraz ponownie spojrzała na ekran. - Skoro Twórcy nie byli Lanteanami, to kim? Chyba tylko Lanteanie dysponowali odpowiednią technologią?

 _"Twórcy przybyli z daleka"_

 _"Stworzyli Nebula na dom"_

 _"Ale potem zbudowali dom na planecie, a z Nebula latali po galaktyce. Poznawali nowe planety"_

\- OK… I tak nie mam zielonego pojęcia o kim mówisz - mruknęła znowu. - Ale najwyraźniej swego czasu nie tylko Lanteanie przybyli do tej galaktyki - stwierdziła i znów spojrzała na ekran. - Jak dawno temu odeszli Twórcy?

 _"Dawno"_ \- brzmiała odpowiedź, na co kobieta skrzywiła się nieco.

Nic jej to bowiem nie mówiło. Nie pozwalało lepiej sprecyzować czasów, w których mogło to nastąpić.

 _"Kiedy wybuchnąć wojna"_ \- pojawił się szybko kolejny napis, jakby w odpowiedzi na jej grymas.

\- Wojna między Lanteanami a Wraith?

 _"Tak"_

 _"Potem przyszli Wraith"_

 _"Lewiatany stały się dla Wraith domem"_

 _"Ale Wraith nie słuchać nas"_

 _"Więc Lewiatany umierają z Wraith"_

Harrigan przekrzywiła nieco głowę w bok na widok ostatniego zdania, zastanawiając się nad jego sensem.

\- …Masz na myśli walkę? - spytała po chwili. - Miedzy dwoma hive… to znaczy Lewiatanami? - poprawiła się zaraz. - Czy Wraith nie słuchając was, giną w walce, a wy razem z nimi?

 _"Tak"_

Kobieta znów zastanawiała się nad czymś przez moment. Musiała dosyć precyzyjnie formułować zdania, aby statek był w stanie je dobrze zrozumieć. Nie miała pojęcia jak bardzo rozwinięty jest jego program służący do komunikacji werbalnej lub pisemnej, skoro są w stanie posługiwać się rodzajem telepatii. A w telepatii niekoniecznie trzeba używać słów. Niejednokrotnie wystarcza obrazy.

\- Jak Twórcy porozumiewali się z Lewiatanami? Tak jak my teraz? Czy inaczej?

 _"Inaczej"_ \- brzmiała odpowiedź, która wcale jej nie zaskoczyła.

Spodziewała się jej.

\- Inaczej… czyli jak? Telepatycznie?

 _"Tak"_ \- pojawił się krótki napis… ale zaraz potem kolejny.

 _"I neurolink"_

\- Neurolink? - powtórzyła, nieco zdziwiona. - Co to takiego?

Na ekranie zaczął pojawiać się jakiś obraz, schemat urządzenia, jak się jej wydawało. Następnie pojawił się także zarys ludzkiej sylwetki, ukazanej bokiem. Wtedy z urządzenia wyłoniło się długie, cienkie ramię zakończone kilkoma drobnymi mackami, które przyssały się do karku.

A wtedy komputerowy schemat ukazał coś, co zapewne symbolizowało przepływ informacji między człowiekiem, a hive, stwierdziła Kate, podchodząc bliżej ekranu. Był zawieszony dosyć wysoko, więc cały czas musiała trzymać głowę odchylona nieco do tyłu.

\- Za pomocą tego łączycie się z systemem nerwowym? - spytała w końcu.

 _"Tak"_ \- pojawiła się pod spodem krótka odpowiedź.

Kobieta chciała jeszcze o coś zapytać, kiedy drzwi na końcu pomostu rozsunęły się. Spojrzała w tamtą stronę, by zobaczyć wysoka postać w czarnym płaszczu.

\- Kate? - odezwał się znajomy głos. - Co tutaj robisz? - zapytał spokojnie Lostpath, ruszając powoli w jej stronę.

Zerknęła szybko na ekran, ale zamiast wcześniejszego obrazu, widać było na nim ponownie schemat hive.

\- …Chciałam tylko coś sprawdzić - skłamała.

\- W środku nocy? - parsknął lekko.

\- Nie mogłam spać… Ale bez obaw, bomby nie podkładałam - dodała z szerokim uśmiechem.

\- No nie wiem - odparł, udając podejrzliwego.

\- Ha, ha - odcięła. - A ty co tutaj robisz w środku nocy?

\- Minusy bycia nowym. Mam nocną wachtę.

\- Uuuuu, peszek - rzuciła ze współczuciem i zaraz spojrzała na niego pytająco. - Powidz mi coś. Podobno Wraith słyszą rodzaj… szumu, który wytwarza hive.

\- Tak… To skutek uboczny transmisji między systemami w organicznych przewodach. Przypuszczalnie dlatego, że jest to rodzaj sieci neuronowej… Dlaczego pytasz?

\- Ponieważ też to słyszę.

\- Hmm, w sumie nic dziwnego. W końcu masz telepatyczne zdolności - stwierdził.

\- A próbowaliście kiedyś wyizolować z tego szumu konkretny sygnał?

\- Nie wiem. To nie moja dziedzina… Musiała byś zapytać Pierwszego. On z pewnością będzie wiedział… Szczególnie, że jest jednym z Najstarszych.

\- Urodził się przed wojną?

\- Tak.

\- Ale chyba jest młodszy niż Wi-Fi, skoro jest jego podwładnym?

Wraith uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Jest jego wujem.

Na te słowa Kate aż otworzyła buzię, jednocześnie zaskoczona i rozbawiona.

\- Żartujesz? - niemal parsknęła. - To dlaczego ma niższe stanowisko?

\- W twoim świecie zajmowane stanowisko ma związek z wiekiem?

\- …Nie zawsze - powiedziała powoli. - Ale na ogół można powiedzieć, że im starszy, a więc bardziej doświadczony, tym zajmuje wyższe stanowisko.

\- U nas wiek nie ma na to wpływu, tylko doświadczenie i zasługi. Nie zawsze starszy Wraith jest bardziej zasłużony niż młodszy.

\- W sumie racja - przyznała.

\- Poza tym, z tego co pamiętam, Stardust był kiedyś Dowódca tego hive, ale po wojnie zrezygnował i przekazał stanowisko Wildfire… Wrócił tutaj kilka lat temu na zastępstwo, z powodu śmierci poprzedniego Pierwszego. Ale z jakiegoś powodu nadal tutaj jest. Obecnie, poza stanowiskiem Pierwszego, jest także Głównym Mechanikiem. To jego specjalizacja.

\- Tak, wiem. Wspominał o tym.

\- Takich jak on nazywamy Hivehealers.

Harrigan uśmiechnęła się nieco.

\- No tak, w końcu można powiedzieć, że leczą hive… Czyli nie wiesz nic o tych szumach?

\- Przykro mi, ale nie. Uczymy się je blokować już jako dzieci, więc robimy to automatycznie… To dlatego tutaj jesteś? Sprawdzałaś co to? - zapytał spokojnie.

\- Coś w tym rodzaju - mruknęła.

Marszczył nieco czoło. Taka odpowiedź w jej wykonaniu zazwyczaj oznaczyła coś, o czym nie za bardzo chciała rozmawiać… lub miała wątpliwości, czy powinna o tym mówić.

\- To znaczy? - dopytywał się, chociaż bez przymusu w głosie.

Znów zerknęła na ekran, z wyrazem twarzy jakby zastanawiała się nad czymś, a potem spojrzała na niego.

\- Ten szum… to mowa hive, której nie rozumiecie - odparła.

Lostpath nie odpowiedział od razu. W pierwszym odruchu chciał parsknąć śmiechem… i gdyby powiedział mu to ktoś inny, zapewne tak by właśnie zrobił. Ale w tym przypadku zawahał się i tym razem to on spojrzał na nią pytająco.

\- Zamknij oczy - rzuciła.

\- Po co? - zdziwił się.

\- Pokaże ci coś.

Westchnął tylko ciężko, ale wykonał jej prośbę. Ujęła delikatnie jego głowę z swoje dłonie.

\- Usuń blokadę na ten szum… usłysz go - zachęcała.

\- Jest nieprzyjemny - mruknął.

\- Wiem, ale tylko z początku. Wczoraj też mnie irytował, ale kiedy odkryłam jego naturę, słyszę go już zupełnie inaczej - zapewniła.

Młody Wraith znów westchnął głęboko, a kiedy wypuścił powietrze przez nos, rozluźnił się i powoli pozwolił, aby ów szum pojawił się w jego umyśle. Ale poza pojawiło się coś jeszcze. W pierwszej chwili rodzaj delikatnego muśnięcia, jakby informacji, że ktoś próbuje nawiązać z nim kontakt. Bez problemu rozpoznawał już kim jest ta osoba. Nauczył się nawet wyczuwać jej obecność w pobliżu.

"Wsłuchaj się w ten dźwięk" - usłyszał w swoim umyśle głos Kate.- "Pozwól mu do siebie dotrzeć… Popłyń wraz z nim... Dostrój się do jego prawdziwej natury…Usłysz jego rytm…"

Z każdym jej kolejnym słowem ów szum coraz bardziej wypełniał jego umysł, zastępując jednocześnie dźwięki odbierane z zewnątrz. Nawet jej głos powoli zanikał, a on miał wrażenie, że szum staje się częścią niego samego, powoli nabierając wyrazistości. Jakby z pośród szumu krwi płynącej w jego żyłach próbował wyizolować dźwięk bicia jego serca.

Aż wreszcie nie było niczego poza tym jednym, konkretnym dźwiękiem: spokojną, powolną melodią przenikająca każdy zakamarek jego ciała. Była czysta i niczym nie zakłócona…

Kate powoli wycofała się z jego umysłu i otworzyła oczy, spoglądając na Wraith. Stał wciąż nieruchomo, wsłuchany w nowo odkryte dźwięki.

W końcu jednak także i on otworzył powoli oczy i nieco zdezorientowany, jakby wyrwany ze snu, spojrzał na młoda kobietę. Uśmiechnęła się do niego łagodnie.

\- Jest przyjemny, ale… smutny - stwierdził. - Wiesz co oznacza? - zainteresował się.

Pokręciła przecząco nieco głową.

\- Niestety nie.

\- Skąd w ogóle pomysł, że to język hive? Może to tylko właśnie wyizolowany przepływ informacji?

\- Prawdę powiedziawszy z powodu filmu - przyznała. - W jednym z odcinków kilka osób zostało zainfekowanych rodzajem zarodnika, z którego zaczął… rosnąć hive… W pewnym momencie ten… organizm, wykorzystał nosiciela do porozumiewania się z innymi ludźmi z Atlantydy.

\- Jeśli sugerujesz, że używamy ludzi do hodowania nowych hive…?

\- A używanie? - spytała podchwytliwie.

\- Oczywiście, że nie - oburzył się nieco.

Kate uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

\- Spokojnie… Jeśli tutaj to także miało miejsce, to był to czysty przypadek. Ten organizm potrzebował energii, aby się rozrastać, a każdy żywy organizm jest małą baterią… Źródłem energii… Ale nie w tym rzecz. Chodzi mi bardziej o fakt, że korzystając z ludzkiej sieci neuronowej, ten organizm wytworzył swoją własną świadomość. A skoro hive posiadają własną sieć neuronową… uznałam, że z czasem także mogą wytwarzać rodzaj świadomości… A idąc tym tropem, może również i język.

\- Nigdy o tym nie myślałem w ten sposób - przyznał. - Jesteśmy świadomi tego, że nasze statki… żyją. Że są rodzajem żywego organizmu… Ale chyba nigdy nikt nie zastanawiał się jak bardzo rozwiniętym.

\- Jak rzekłby doktor Frankenstein: TO ŻYJE - zażartowała, ale kiedy Wraith spojrzał na nią pytająco, zaraz dodała: - To z takiego filmu… Potem ci wyjaśnię - machnęła lekko dłonią i wyminęła go, ruszając w kierunku wyjścia.

Lostpath podążył za nią.

\- Załóżmy, że masz rację i te dźwięki to język hive - rzekł, kiedy wyszli na korytarz. - Sądzisz, że będziemy w stanie go zrozumieć? Rozszyfrować?

\- Nie wiem… Na Ziemi mamy pewne morskie stworzenia, które używają podobnych dźwięków. Naukowcy uważają, że służą one do porozumiewania się między osobnikami, czyli jest to rodzaj języka… Ale niestety jak dotąd nikt nie odkrył co mogą oznaczać te dźwięki. Chociażby w przybliżeniu - odparła i nagle spojrzała na niego, mrużąc nieco oczy. - Skoro masz służbę, to czy nie powinieneś czegoś robić, zamiast szwendać się po statku? - spytała zgryźliwie.

Wraith uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Szwendanie się po statku, to właśnie moje obowiązki.

\- Super - mruknęła. - A ja cały dzień musiałam wysilać mózg, żeby zrozumieć podstawy działania tego wszystkiego… I to ma być sprawiedliwość.

\- Nie trzeba się było przyznawać, że się na tym znasz - odciął.

Spojrzała na niego ponuro.

\- Teraz i ja to wiem… Naiwnie sadziłam, że jak zablokuje Zgredka, to się odczepi… A należało mu po prostu wmówić historyjkę, że pochodzę z jakiejś zapyziałej, zapomnianej przez boga planety - wymamrotała.

\- Następnym razem będziesz mądrzejsza o jedno doświadczenie - rzucił z szyderczym uśmieszkiem.

\- Bardzo zabawne - odparła tym samym tonem i nagle rozchmurzyła się. - Usłyszałam dzisiaj z rana zabawną rzecz…

\- Wczoraj - poprawił ją, a ona spojrzała na niego pytająco. - Jest już nowa doba - wyjaśnił wesoło.

\- Nie czepiaj się szczegółów - zganiła go, udając niezadowolona. - W każdym bądź razie, jedna z tych Czcicielek, które były u mnie zapytała mnie, czy wychowywaliśmy się razem.

\- A skąd przyszło jej to do głowy? - zdziwił się nieco.

\- Z powodu naszej rozmowy - odparła z szerokim uśmiechem. - Stwierdziła, że zachowujemy się jak rodzeństwo.

\- Aaaa… No tak.

\- Czyli coś takiego zdarza się między Wraith a Czcicielami? - zainteresowała się.

\- Czasami… Kiedy ludzka Mamka, której powierza się opiekę nad małym Wraith, ma swoje dziecko. Wtedy wychowują się razem, więc siła rzeczy zaczynają traktować wzajemnie jak rodzeństwo… Chociaż słyszałem o sytuacjach, kiedy z czasem ludzka samica z takich przypadków stawała się _Aliqtar_ … To znaczy…

\- Tak, wiem - niemal mruknęła. - Zdążyli mnie już poinformować: to osobisty Czciciel… czyli bardziej potocznie: kochanka.

\- Nie do końca tak bym to określił - stwierdził powoli. - Prawdę powiedziawszy bardziej przypomina to ludzkie małżeństwa - wyjaśnił, a ona spojrzała na niego nieco zaskoczona.

\- To znaczy?

\- No cóż… Wybór _Aliqtar_ musi być przemyślany. A ponad to Czciciel musi wyrazić na to zgodę, więc jest to obopólna decyzja. Nie traktujemy naszych Czcicieli jak przedmioty, które się wymienia, gdy nam się znudzą. Gdyby tak postępowano, ludzie szybko by się zniechęcili… Poza tym ma to związek także z inną kwestią. Wraith odbiera emocje Czciciela. A zatem, jeśli zmuszałbym ludzką samicę do bycia ze mną, a ona czułaby do mnie wstręt, taki związek byłby niesatysfakcjonujący dla nas obojga…

\- Mówisz tu o zmuszaniu kobiety do sexu?... to znaczy… intymnego zbliżenia… kopulacji - dodała zaraz, nie pamiętając czy użyła już przy nim tego określenia

\- Tak - odparł, nieco rozbawiony próbą znalezienia przez nią w swoim słownictwie określenia, które byłoby dla niego zrozumiałe. - Na tej samej zasadzie odbywa się oczywiście rozstanie, które musi wynikać na wniosek obu stron. Chociaż rzadko dochodzi do takich sytuacji. Przeważnie taki związek trwa aż do śmierci którejś ze stron.

\- Póki śmierć nas nie rozłączy? - zażartowała i teraz to on spojrzał na nią pytająco. - To kwestia z przysięgi małżeńskiej - dodała zaraz.

\- Tak, to adekwatne słowa - przyznał.

\- A jak długo żyją w ogóle Czciciele? - spytała.

\- To zależy, ponieważ są różne ich… rodzaje. Tacy, którzy spędzają całe życie na hive i mają po kilka tysięcy lat - wyjaśnił, co wyraźnie zaskoczyło kobietę. - Oraz tacy, którzy przebywają z nami tylko jakiś czas, by potem wrócić do swoich i założyć rodzinę na planetach, na których znajdują się osady Czcicieli…

\- Czyli macie jednak coś takiego? - wtrąciła. - W moim świecie, wśród fanów filmu, były takie spekulacje… No ale to tylko spekulacje. W samym filmie o Czcicielach wspomniano chyba tylko raz.

\- Tak. Istnieją planety, na których zamieszkują tylko nasi Czciciele. A także takie, z którymi prowadzimy handel… Nie mogą w prawdzie rozwinąć się powyżej jakiegoś stopnia, ale za to są chronione przed Żniwami… Chociaż obecnie, z powodu znacznego uszczuplenia się Żerowisk, zaczynają padać już propozycje, aby także planety handlowe potraktować jak nowe Żerowiska - przyznał.

\- Trochę wredne, ale nie byłby to pierwszy taki przypadek, kiedy sojusz zostaje zerwany z powodu zmiany sytuacji… Na Ziemi to dosyć częsty proceder - dodała niechętnie.

\- Na razie Rada Wraith powstrzymuje się od takich kroków, ale obawiam się, że jeśli tendencja do spadku liczebności ludzkich populacji utrzyma się dłużej… wydadzą taką decyzję… Z czasem, społeczność na takim świecie, można odbudować i przywrócić handel.

\- A ludzie niekoniecznie będą pamiętać co się stało - dodała, a on znów spojrzał na nią. - Jeśli będzie to za sto lub więcej lat, informacje o Żniwach mogą zostać zapomniane. Szczególnie, jeśli pokieruje się odbudową takiej społeczności.

Lostpath uśmiechnął się nieco kąśliwie.

\- Czasami twój racjonalizm mnie przeraża - zażartował, na co ona odpowiedziała szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Mnie również - rzuciła.


	31. Chapter 31

**Rozdział 31**

 ** _Układy i układziki -_** ** _cześć 1._**

 **R** ichard Woolsey wyłonił się z tunelu gwiezdnych wrót, by od razu zobaczyć czekającą na niego drużynę pułkownika Shepparda. Uśmiechnął się lekko na ich widok.

\- Witamy z powrotem - rzucił od razu John. - I jak poszło?

\- No cóż, jak to spotkanie z IOA i SGC - odparł. - W pierwszej chwili oczywiście spanikowali, ale potem przyjęli do wiadomości moje wyjaśnienia, że i tak nie mieliśmy na to większego wypływu. Dlatego oficjalnie zgodzili się z naszą decyzją.

\- Czyli faktem, że przynajmniej odzyskaliśmy naszego naukowca, bo ostateczna decyzja i tak należała do Kate… A ona nie zaryzykuje życiem ponad dwóch tysięcy osób.

\- Dokładnie… Chociaż po wypowiedziach co poniektórych wywnioskowałem, że byliby gotowi zaakceptować takie straty - dodał niechętnie, spoglądając na Teyle i Ronona.

\- Wcale mnie to nie dziwi - odpowiedziała spokojnie kobieta. - Szczególnie po miesiącu spędzonym na Ziemi. Zrozumiałam wtedy jak wiele razy musicie sprzeciwiać się oczekiwaniom waszych przywódców.

\- Co sprawia, że przy każdym takim incydencie jest mi wstyd za nich spojrzeć wam w oczy - odparł Woolsey.

\- Niepotrzebnie. Nie może pan odpowiadać za ich słowa - dodał Ronon. - My wiemy jak bardzo angażujecie się, walcząc w naszej sprawie i tylko to ma dla nas znaczenie.

\- Jestem wam bardzo wdzięczny za waszą wiarę w nas… Niestety to nie pomoże mi podczas spotkać z IOA i SGC - dodał nieco pesymistycznie.

\- A poza tym… coś mówili? - spytał John.

\- Tylko tyle, co wcześniej: że mamy uważnie obserwować rozwój sytuacji i na bieżąco składać raporty… Przynajmniej w jednym się z nimi zgadzamy: jeśli panna Harrigan rzeczywiście ulepszy ten hive, pozostali Wraith z pewnością z tego skorzystają. A to oznacza dla nas większe kłopoty… Nieoficjalnie padły nawet sugestie, że powinniśmy zabrać ją stamtąd siłą, zanim zmuszą ją do budowy intergalaktycznego hipernapędu.

\- Uważa pan, że są w stanie to zrobić? - spytała Emmagan. - …I że Kate byłaby w stanie przedłożyć życie dwóch tysięcy ludzi na ponad sześć miliardów?

\- Nie wiem… Naprawdę nie wiem - powiedział z pewnym wahaniem. - Doktor Beckett potwierdził słowa Miriam, że Kate nie ma zbyt dobrego zdania o ludziach na Ziemi… A przynajmniej o większości z nich… I właśnie to najbardziej mnie martwi.

\- Nawet jeśli, to tylko słowa - oznajmił Sheppard. - Może i jest aspołeczna, ale nie wierze, że posunęła by się do masowego mordu… Oszczędziła tego Wraith, chociaż miała wiele okazji, aby go zabić, jak innych Łowców… Poza tym, z tego co zauważyłem, większość geniuszy to odludki... Mamy tutaj nawet jeden przykład - dodał zgryźliwie, wskazując kciukiem na McKaya, ale zanim naukowiec zdążył wyrazić swoje oburzenie, pułkownik ciągnął dalej. - A ona od dzieciństwa musiała uważać na ludzi, aby nie zamknięto jej w laboratorium z powodu tych wszystkich zdolności… To jednak nie czyni z niej psychopaty gotowego bez wahania poświęcić populację całej planety.

Richard uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Pokłada pan w niej sporo wiary, pułkowniku… Chociaż doktor Beckett powiedział mi to samo, zanim udałem się na Ziemię - powiedział. - Stwierdził, że jakkolwiek cyniczna wydaje się być panna Harrigan, to w gruncie rzeczy jest dobrym człowiekiem.

\- Widzi pan… To już dwa głosy za - rzucił.

\- Tak czy inaczej, na razie nie pozostaje nam nic, jak tylko czekać i obserwować rozwój sytuacji - odparł i już chciał ruszyć dalej, lecz nagle zatrzymał się. - Przypuszczam, że jeśli chodzi o Todda, to nie mamy co liczyć na jego współpracę w kwestii informowania nas o losach panny Harrigan?

\- Obawiam się, że tutaj jestem zdecydowanie bardziej pesymistyczny - przytaknął oficer.

\- Tak też myślałem - niemal mruknął Woolsey i skierował się do pobliskiego korytarza, by nim dotrzeć do pobliskiego transportera i w rezultacie swojej kwatery.

Był zmęczony psychicznie rozmowami z IOA i SGC. Poglądy co poniektórych z nich powalały go niemal za każdym razem. I szczerze powiedziawszy, w takich chwilach, szczerze podzielał zdanie kobiety z innego wymiaru co do inteligencji części ludzkiej populacji.

.

.

 **K** olejny dzień na hive rozpoczął się tak samo jak poprzedni.

Rano obudził ją sygnał dobiegający od drzwi i wesoły uśmiech Lylith trzymającej tacę ze śniadaniem.

Kate stwierdziła, że musi ustawić sobie jakąś pobudkę, albo zegar w swoim telefonie komórkowym odpowiadający dobie Wraith.

A potem nagle przypomniała sobie o czymś.

\- Czy przypadkiem nie kto inny miał mnie pilnować? - spytała, marszcząc nieco czoło. - Jakaś… Unala?

\- Uala - poprawiła ją i weszła do pokoju, aby móc postawić tace na biurku. - To prawda… Jednak poprosiłam Matkę, aby pozwoliła mi ją zastąpić - wyjaśniła uprzejmie.

\- Dlaczego? - zdziwiła się Harrigan.

\- Ponieważ uważam, że jesteś bardzo interesującą - odparł. - Nigdy wcześniej nie spotkałam takiego człowieka jak ty… Sporo słyszeliśmy o New Lanteans. O tym, że w ogóle nie znają leku przed Wraith. Że są wojowniczy i niepokorni… Ale kiedy pojawiła się tamta kobieta… Hana... okazało się, że jest strasznie bojaźliwa - dodała z wyraźnym rozczarowaniem, by nagle znów być pełną entuzjazmu. - A ty właśnie jesteś taka, jak New Lanteans z opowieści - rzuciła z fascynacją.

Na jej słowa kobieta uśmiechnęła się kącikiem ust nieco nonszalancko.

\- Na twoim miejscu nie wierzyłabym zbytnio w tego typu opowieści - powiedziała spokojnie i podeszła do torby, aby wyciągnąć z niej ubrania. - Zazwyczaj więcej w nich fikcji niż rzeczywistych faktów - dodała i weszła do łazienki.

Ale Lylith nie dała się tak łatwo zbyć. Była pewna, że ma rację. Czuła to. A jej przeczucia jeszcze nigdy jej nie zawiodły. Właśnie dlatego poprosiła o możliwość zastąpienia Uali, by lepiej móc poznać tą Kate. Poza tym jak mogła się mylić, skoro nawet Wraith traktują ją inaczej. Chociażby ten nowy oficer. Żaden Wraith nie traktowałby tak zwykłego człowieka po zaledwie dniu znajomości. Musiał więc istnieć ku temu jakiś poważny powód. A tym samym tajemniczy i fascynujący, uznała…

Kiedy Harrigan zjadła śniadanie, dziewczyna zaprowadziła ja ponownie do maszynowni. Kobieta stwierdziła po drodze, że zdecydowanie na korytarzach przydałby się ekrany z planem hive i wielką kropką z napisem: "JESTEŚ TUTAJ". Wszystkie korytarze wyglądały bowiem dla niej tak samo, a na drzwiach nie było żadnych oznakowani informujący o tym, co może znajdować się za nimi.

Stardust był już na miejscu, przeglądając jakieś dane na jednym z ekranów.

Kate podeszła do niego, witając się z miłym uśmiechem. Odpowiedział jej tym samym i od razu przystąpił do realizacji planu dzisiejszego dnia: szczegółowej analizy budowy i zasady działania serca każdego hiveship - głównego reaktora.

Kobieta nie za bardzo wiedziała czy powinna być z tego faktu zadowolona… czy tez bać się ogromu informacji, jakich spodziewała się usłyszeć.

.

.

 **L** ylith weszła do pokoju, aby zabrać tacę, ale kiedy podeszła do biurka, jej uwagę ponownie przyciągnęły rozłożone tam przedmioty. Dotknęła ostrożnie jednego z nich, przypominającego kształtem niedużą deskę o zaokrąglonych brzegach. Był chłodny i wykonany z dziwnego, gładkiego materiału. Obok leżały cieniutkie przewody o dziwnych końcówkach.

Jeden z mniejszych przedmiotów, także płaskich, osłonięty był czerwoną, garbowaną skórą. Podniosła go i otworzyła cienką klapkę. Pod spodem znajdowało się coś, co przypominało jej ekrany tabletów Wraith. Dotknęła delikatnie gładkiej, czarnej powierzchni, a ta nagle rozbłysła najróżniejszymi kolorami i obrazkami, by po chwili zblednąć.

Nieco wystraszona, odłożyła szybko przedmiot z powrotem i wzięła tacę, by wyjść z pokoju… kiedy nagle zwróciła uwagę na torbę, leżącą wciąż w tym samym miejscu co pierwszego dnia.

W pierwszej chwili pomyślała, że może powinna ją rozpakować i poukładać wszystkie rzeczy Kate w szafie… jednak zaraz potem zawahała się. Nie powinna przecież grzebać w jej rzeczach bez jej zgody.

No cóż, jeśli jutro wciąż będzie nie rozpakowana, rano zapyta ja o to, pomyślała i wyszła z pokoju, by skręcić w prawo.

Długi korytarz, krzyżujący się po drodze z dawno innymi, zaprowadził ją w końcu do wielkiego pomieszczenia służącego Czcicielom za wspólną jadłodajnię. To tutaj przygotowywano i wydawano dla wszystkich posiłki. Przy tak wielkiej ilości ludzi oraz trybie pracy, takie rozwiązanie było najbardziej korzystne dla wszystkich. Oczywiście każdy miał prawo zaproponować jakąś potrawę, lub co jakiś czas poprosić o jej przygotowanie dla siebie, jednak na ogół i tak było do wyboru kilka dań, aby urozmaicić dietę. To właśnie między innymi dlatego Wraith prowadzili handel z niektórymi planetami - z konieczność zaopatrzenia swoich Czcicieli w niezbędne dla nich rzeczy, a w szczególności w żywność i odzież.

Dziewczyna podeszła wesoło do jednego z dalszych stolików, przy którym siedziała Matka, kucharze i kilka innych osób.

O tej porze jadłodajnia była już niemal pusta - większość osób udała się już bowiem do swoich codziennych obowiązków.

Kobieta spojrzała na nią kątem oka, zanim ta zdążyła podejść. A kiedy zatrzymała się przy stoliku, spytała, jakby od niechcenia.

\- I jak tam sprawy z naszą niepokorna Czcicielką?

\- …Ona nie lubi jak się ja tak nazywa - odparła ostrożnie Lylith, na co Ilakani rzuciła jej nieco surowe spojrzenie. - Za każdym razem, kiedy tak o niej mówię, powtarza, że: nie jest żadnym cholernym Czcicielem… To dokładnie jej słowa - zastrzegła od razu.

\- Doprawdy? A niby kim jest?

\- Przymusowym, nieopłacanym pracownikiem.

W pierwszej chwili kobieta chciała wyraźnie coś powiedzieć… lecz nagle zawahała się i zmarszczyła nieco czoło.

\- Ona jest z Vallen, prawda?

\- Tak… To znaczy stamtąd przywiózł ją Pierwszy Oficer… ale chyba nie pochodzi z Vallen.

\- Dlaczego tak uważasz? Powiedziała ci coś?

\- Nieeee… ale w jej pokoju są dziwne urządzenia… Elektroniczne. Jedno z nich działa na dotyk i ma takie zabawne, małe obrazki…

\- Grzebałaś w jej rzeczach? - przerwała jej surowym tonem.

\- Ależ oczywiście, że nie… Leżały na jej biurku… Tylko zerknęłam - dodała przepraszająco.

Matka westchnęła i pokręciła nieco głową z dezaprobatą.

\- A co jeśli to jedna z New Lanteans? - spytała nagle inna kobieta, siedząca przy stole. - Zachowuje się bardzo dziwnie.

\- Pomyśl czasami, zanim coś powiesz, Marchesa - niemal parsknął główny kucharz. - Gdyby tak było, to ten nowy oficer nie traktowałby jej jak przyjaciela…

\- Podobno była Biegaczem - wtrąciła Lylith, znów skupiając na sobie uwagę zebranych przy stole osób. - A on Łowcą… Oddał ją naszemu Dowódcy w zamian za możliwość przyłączenia się do naszego hive… Kate mi to powiedziała - wyjaśniła. - Chociaż mówiła o tym, jakby to był jakiś żart - zaczęła się nad tym zastanawiać, przypominając sobie ich wczorajsza rozmowę w drodze do maszynowni.

\- Ona wszystko tak traktuje - niemal mruknęła Ilakani.

\- Czym ona w zasadzie się zajmuje? - zainteresował się ciemnoskóry mężczyzna w średnim wieku, jeden z ludzkich zaopatrzeniowców.

Dziewczyna wzruszyła lekko ramionami.

\- Nie jestem pewna, ale chyba pomaga Pierwszemu. Dzisiaj znowu zaprowadziłam ją do maszynowni, gdzie na nią czekał… Kiedy tam szłyśmy, wspomniała tylko, że zwiedzili wczoraj cały hive, żeby zapoznała się z jego działaniem…

\- Mówicie o tej nowej kobiecie? - odezwała się niespodziewanie Antuaneth, podchodząc do nich z nonszalanckim wyrazem twarzy. - Według mnie długo tu nie pobędzie…

\- O tobie mówiono to samo na początku - parsknął kucharz.

Kobieta naburmuszyła się lekko, ale zaraz potem znów się rozchmurzyła, a na jej twarzy pojawił się szyderczy uśmieszek satysfakcji.

\- Ale ona, już pierwszego dnia, tak rozwścieczyłam Dowódcę, że miał ochotę skręcić jej kark… Dosłownie. I gdyby nie Pierwszy, to sądzę, że byłaby już martwa… Ma o sobie wielkie mniemanie.

\- Czyli zupełnie jak ty - odciął, na co kobieta rzuciła mu wściekłe spojrzenie.

\- Kellah - upomniała go szeptem Matka.

Ten skrzywił tylko usta, zniechęcony, machnął ręką i wstał od stołu.

\- Idę. Mam lepsze rzeczy do roboty, niż słuchanie waszych plotek - mruknął i ruszył w kierunku kuchni.

\- W każdym bądź razie, na waszym miejscu nie przywiązywała bym się do niej - dodała Antuaneth, spoglądając wymownie na Lylith. - Jej dni na tym hive są policzone. Dowódca był zbyt wściekły, by następnym razem pozwolić Pierwszemu się obłaskawić.

\- Dowódca ściągnął ją tutaj z konkretnego powodu… - odezwał się niespodziewanie z tyłu kobiecy głos.

Spojrzenia wszystkich skierowały się w tamtą stronę, by zobaczyć dobrze znaną im osobę, stojącą dumnie ze splecionymi na piersi ramionami: Anaini Hadin, jedna ze zwiadowczyń Wraith, ubrana w dwuczęściowy, skórzany uniformie.

Była średniego wzrosty, ładna, o śniadej karnacji i wciąż gładkiej skórze. Jej szaro-zielone oczy wpatrywały się w nich uważnie… i przenikliwie. Nie bez powodu. Była jednym z najlepszych Ludzkich Watcher i przez ponad trzy tysiąclecia ciężko pracowała na swoją reputację… oraz zaufanie, jakim darzył ja Dowódcy. Dlatego zazwyczaj ani nie wdawała się w plotkarskie pogawędki Czcicieli, ani tym bardziej nie brała w nich udziału. Jednak zawsze miała oczy i uszy otwarte, bo jak mawia stare ludzkie powiedzenie: w każdej plotce tkwi ziarno prawdy. A dobry Zwiadowca powinien wiedzieć co się wokół niego dzieje.

\- …I zadał sobie sporo trudu, aby to zrobić - dodała. - Jej zadanie tutaj jest zbyt ważne. Więc jakkolwiek… niezasymilowana jest ta kobieta, to nie sądzę, aby Dowódca tak szybko się jej pozbył - oznajmiła spokojnie, lecz rzucając wymowne spojrzenie Antuaneth. - Bez względu na to jak bardzo co poniektórzy by sobie tego życzyli… Dziwne, że zaczęłaś się nią interesować dopiero wtedy, kiedy ją zobaczyłaś - tym razem w jej głosie dało się słyszeć wyraźna ironię.

Antuaneth aż kipiała z wściekłości… jednak jedyne co mogła zrobić, to zacisnąć usta i pięści, po czym odwrócić się na pięcie i wyjść. Nie miała szans w starciu z Anaini. I wcale nie chodziło tutaj o fizyczne starcie. Już kiedyś, dawno temu, próbowała ją zdyskredytować w oczach Dowódcy… jednak na próżno. Jej pozycja i zaufanie, jakim darzył tą zwiadowczynię, były zbyt silne. A Wraith, w przeciwieństwie do ludzkich samców, nie pozwalali ludzkim samicom dać się omamić na tyle, by miały wpływ na ich decyzje.

Kiedy tylko kobieta opuściła salę, Hadin spojrzała na Matkę.

\- Możemy porozmawiać na osobności? - spytała uprzejmie.

\- Oczywiście - odparła i skinęła głową do pozostałych.

Ci bez słowa odeszli od stołu, wracając do swoich obowiązków.

\- Ty także zostań, Lylith - dodała niespodziewanie zwiadowczyni, kiedy dziewczyna chciała dołączyć do pozostałych.

Spojrzała na nią wyraźnie zaskoczona. Anaini wskazała jej jedno z wolnych miejsc, po czym sama usiadła na krześle.

\- Podobno poprosiłaś Matkę, by pozwoliła ci zastąpić Ualę w zadaniu, które wyznaczył jej Pierwszy Oficer.

\- …Tak - odparła z lekkim wahaniem.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę co tak naprawdę Uala miała robić?

\- Tak… Informować Pierwszego o wszystkim co robi i mówi Kate.

\- A wiesz dlaczego?

\- …Z powodu kłopotów jakie może sprawiać, ponieważ nie jest Czcicielem? - spytała ostrożnie.

Hadin uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- Kłopoty, jakie może sprawiać, to najmniej istotny powód - oznajmiła i na moment rozejrzała się szybko wokół. Były same. - Na jej opór Dowódca ma sposób: zawarli umowę, wedle której albo ona zacznie modernizować nasz hive, albo on zarządzi Żniwa w głównej osadzie na Vallen, gdzie ostatnio mieszkała ta kobieta…

\- Kate - wtrąciła Lylith. - Nazywa się Kate Harrigan.

\- Tak, wiem - odparła uprzejmie.

\- Oh - mruknęła nieco zażenowana.

\- Posiada rozległą wiedzę na temat różnych technologii, dlatego też może okazać się tak przydatna dla nas… Na tyle przydatna, że zainteresowała się nią nawet Rada Wraith…

\- Czyli Marchesa miała rację mówiąc, że jest jedną z New Lanteans? - spytała Ilakani.

\- To trochę bardziej skomplikowane… Powiem tylko, że w pewnym sensie jest jedną z nich, chociaż nie należy do ich grupy… Można powiedzieć, że przybyła tutaj wraz z kilkoma innymi osobami niezależnie od New Lanteans z Atlantydy. Jej przyjaciele wrócili do domu, jednak ceną za to była konieczność pozostawienia tutaj jednego z nich. Ktoś musiał kontrolować w Vallen technologię, która pozwoliła im na powrót. A do tego potrzebna jest odpowiednia wiedza.

\- Czyli utknęła tutaj, a potem zawarła umowę z Dowódcą, zanim New Lanteans zdołali jej pomóc wrócić do domu?

\- …W sumie tak - przyznała. - Dlatego tak ważne jest, aby ją uważnie obserwować. Nie wiadomo jak długo pozwoli się szantażować tą umową. A tym samym, czy nie zacznie w końcu prób nawiązania kontaktu z New Lanteans, by nam zaszkodzić… To właśnie dlatego Dowódca uczył się jej języka od tamtej drugiej kobiety… Podobno w ich świecie, poza jednym wspólnym językiem, który i my znamy, ludzie porozumiewają się w swoich regionach miejscowymi dialektami. Stąd konieczność zrozumienia tego dialektu, by nie była w stanie go użyć do kontaktu z innymi.

\- A ten nowy oficer? On także ją obserwuje?

\- Powiedziano mi tylko, że był Łowcą, który ją ścigał… Ale w pewnym momencie jego Dowódca uznał go za zdrajcę. Podobno zaczął jej pomagać w uniknięciu schwytania… W końcu jednak odnalazł ją, a wiedząc, że nie ma powrotu do swoich, oddał ją naszemu Dowódcy w zamian za możliwość służby na naszym hive.

\- Czyli jednak to prawda, że jest Łowcą - powiedziała niezbyt zadowolona Matka.

\- Tak… Dowódca przymknął na to oko, ponieważ w zasadzie szkolił się na Watchmastera i jego zadaniem było raczej przygotowanie Biegacza do Łowów, niż sam udział w tym… procederze.

\- A sprawia wrażenie takiego sympatycznego - niemal westchnęła w zamyśleniu Lylith. - I śmiesznie rozmawiają z Kate. Jakby byli rodzeństwem - dodała, nieco rozbawiona.

\- Taaak, to było bardzo… nietypowe - przyznała jakby niechętnie Ilakani. - Prawdę powiedziawszy, jak długo żyję, tak jeszcze nie widziałam aby Wraith zachowywał się aż tak… swobodnie wobec człowieka. A już na pewno nie dopiero co poznanego.

\- Dlatego należy uważnie obserwować ich oboje… Dowódca nie jest do końca przekonany co do szczerości wyjaśnień, jakich udzielił mu nowy oficer. Dla niego takie zachowanie również jest zbyt dziwne, jak na relacje Wraith - człowiek.

\- Mam ją szpiegować? - spytała Lylith, niezbyt przekonana co do takiego działania, chociaż ogólny akcent szpiegowski całej sytuacji niezmiernie ja intrygował.

\- Po prostu być czujnym… i zgłaszać wszystko, co wyda ci się podejrzane. Chyba nie muszę ci mówić, że od tego może zależeć los nas wszystkich.

\- Oczywiście, że nie - oburzyła się lekko. - Po prostu nie wiem czy się do tego nadaję… Lubię ją.

\- Tym bardziej. Jeśli ty będziesz okazywać jej sympatie, wtedy ona będzie mniej podejrzliwa wobec ciebie… To prosta zasada - poinstruowała ją z łagodnym uśmiechem Anaini. - Po prostu rozmawiaj z nią. Opowiadaj o tym co dzieje się na hive, a mimo chodem ona także może wspomnieć o czymś ważnym… Liczę na ciebie, Lylith - dodała, unosząc nieco brew i spoglądając spokojnie w jej oczy.

Ale dziewczyna nie odpowiedziała. Westchnęła tylko, analizując to wszystko, co właśnie usłyszała. Pomimo całej ekscytacji tą sytuacją i świadomości jak ważne jest to zadanie dla dobra całego hive… myśl o konieczności szpiegowania Kate wciąż niezbyt jej odpowiadała.

.

.

 **M** łodziutki Wraith stojący obok Stardusta przy jednym z paneli kontrolnych cały czas katem oka zerkał na towarzyszącą im ludzką samicę.

Wciąż nie rozumiał dlaczego Dowódca i Pierwszy uparli się, aby ten człowiek pracował wraz z nimi przy systemach hive. I to strategicznych systemach. W prawdzie na jego rodzinnym statku ludzie nieraz pomagali podczas różnych napraw, ale to były bardzo proste rzeczy. A ta samica ma nieograniczony dostęp do wszystkiego, łącznie z napędem, uzbrojeniem i podtrzymywaniem życia. To było dla niego niepojęte szaleństwo. Szczególnie, że jej pobyt tutaj nie był dobrowolny, a ona sama wykazywała sporą niechęć do współpracy.

Właśnie dlatego Rainsong miał co do niej złe przeczucia.

Po raz pierwszy spotkał ją wczoraj, kiedy Stardust oprowadzał ją po hive, wyjaśniając z grubsza działanie poszczególnych systemów. O tym, że ma się pojawić człowiek będący w stanie naprawiać, a nawet modernizować statek, słyszał już od kilku tygodni… Niestety później okazało się iż bardzo pechowym zbiegiem okoliczności została schwytana przez Łowców Darkspace na innej planecie.

Wtedy to Rainsong po raz pierwszy widział swojego Dowódcę wściekłego. Na prawdę wściekłego. Do tej pory bowiem zawsze był bardzo opanowany, chociaż wyniosły. Ale tego wymagała od niego zajmowana pozycja… Jego ojciec zachowywał się tak samo, pamiętał to.

Lecz tamtego dnia… no cóż, lepiej było z daleka schodzić mu z drogi. I chociaż wobec niego Dowódca zawsze zachowywał się bardzo wyrozumiale, a nawet opiekuńczo, to młody Wraith pamięta, że tamtego dnia i jemu oberwało się praktycznie za głupstwo.

Dopiero następnego dnia Dowódca porozmawiał z nim już na spokojnie… i na swój nieco pokrętny sposób przeprosił za wybuch złości. I właśnie miedzy innymi za to młody Wraith tak bardzo go szanował. Był surowy, ale sprawiedliwy… i potrafił przyznać się do błędu. Nawet jeśli robił to w zawoalowany sposób, próbując zachować swoją twarz jako Dowódca…

\- Yyyy, mam pytanie - odezwała się nagle Kate, przerywając długotrwałą ciszą. - Czy to nie powinno być zamknięte?

Stardust podszedł do niej, zerkając na schemat jednego z systemów zasilających widniejący na ekranie.

\- W tym miejscu - dodała, wskazując palcem.

\- Cholera - warknął i odsunął ją, próbując szybko naprostować usterkę.

\- Próbowałam. System nie reaguje - oznajmiła spokojnie. - Chyba trzeba będzie zamknąć ten obwód manualnie, żeby wymienić czujniki.

\- Tak - mruknął. - Problem w tym, że tamtejsze kanały techniczne są bardzo wąskie… - wyjaśnił i nagle spojrzał na nią dziwnie.

\- Co? - spytała zaniepokojona jego wyrazem twarzy. - Dlaczego tak na mnie patrzysz?

\- Jesteś najmniejsza - zauważył z lekko cynicznym uśmiechem.

\- Zapomnij - zaprotestowała, unosząc palec, po czym splotła ramiona na piersi. - Widziałam wczoraj wasze kanały techniczne. Są zarośnięte pajęczynami, bo nikt tam nie sprzątał od kilku tysięcy lat.

\- Chyba nie boisz się pająków? - zadrwił nieco.

\- Niee… Ale to nie ma nic do rzeczy…

\- Świetnie… Zatem to twoje pierwsze zadanie - oznajmił beztrosko, zanim zdążyła dokończyć, po czym zabrał swój tablet i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia z pomieszczenia kontrolnego systemów hive. - Weźmiesz sobie potem długi prysznic - zażartował.

\- Ha, ha, ha… bardzo zabawne - wymamrotała ze złośliwą miną i wyraźnie niezadowolona sięgnęła po swój tablet, by ruszyć za oficerem.

Rainsong najpierw spojrzał za nimi z dezaprobatą dla zuchwałego zachowania człowieka, po czym dogonił ich, niemal wybiegając na korytarz.


	32. Chapter 32

**Rozdział 32**

 ** _Próba asymilacji -_** ** _cześć 1_** **.**

 **\- C** zy ty chociaż wiesz co robisz? - zapytał kpiąco młodzik.

Kobieta wychyliła się z wnęki i spojrzała na niego ponuro. Już zdążyła zauważyć, że młokos próbuje ją zdyskredytować niemal na każdym kroku.

Kiedy wczoraj dołączył do niej i Stardusta, w pierwszej chwili był zaskoczony zupełnie zaistniałą sytuacją. Przecież ludzie maja problemy ze zrozumieniem technologii Wraith, powiedział na boku do Pierwszego. To przerasta ich umiejętności pojmowania.

Ale gdy oficer spokojnie potwierdził swoje wcześniejsze słowa, Rainsong nadąsał się tylko i od tamtej pory chodził za nimi wyraźnie niezadowolony. I najwyraźniej ten stan utrzymuje się nadal, stwierdziła.

\- Nic a nic - zadrwiła. - Tak tylko przepinam sobie kabelki dla zabawy.

\- Uważaj na słowa, człowieku… - warknął.

\- I co mi zrobisz, smarkaczu? - parsknęła i wsunęła się z powrotem do kanału technicznego, zanim zdążył jej odpowiedzieć.

"Rainsong… chodź tutaj" - odezwał się spokojnie w jego umyśle Stardust, zanim chłopak zdążył odpowiedzieć na bezczelność tej ludzkiej samicy.

Wstał więc niechętnie z podłogi i powędrował do pobliskiego panelu kontrolnego na którym oficer obserwował przebieg naprawy.

Pierwszy zerknął na niego. Młody Wraith miał zaledwie szesnaście lat, a mimo to niemal dorównywał mu wzrostem. Był wysoki i szczupły, jednak nie chudy. Jego muskulatura właśnie zaczynały się rozwijać, szczególnie że odkąd trafił na ten hive niecały rok temu, rozpoczął treningi pod czujnym okiem Wildfire. Był już w odpowiednim wieku, aby na poważnie rozpocząć naukę sztuk walki. Do tej pory bowiem były to bardziej treningi sprawnościowe, połączone z podstawami samoobrony, niż prawdziwe lekcje walki, mające go także nauczyć zabijać na najróżniejsze sposoby.

A dobry wojownik Wraith pobierał takie nauki przez długie lata, zanim jego szkolenie można było uznać za satysfakcjonujące. Ale Rainsong był jeszcze nastolatkiem i cały proces dopiero przed nim.

Jego młody wiek potwierdzał nie tylko wygląd, ale także strój: mieszanka czerni i brązu, często stosowana w uniformach szytych dla młodzików. Nie nosił również płaszcza, tak popularnego jako strój dorosłego samca Wraith. Tył jego kurtki sięgał niewiele przed kolana, natomiast przód był jeszcze krótszy, kończąc się niewiele za linią lędźwi.

\- Jeśli zamierzasz wciąż ją drażnić, to lepiej od razu idź pomagać Steelwind - oznajmił równie spokojnym głosem, nie odrywając wzroku od ekranu. - A ona będzie mi pomagać, czy ci się to podoba czy nie… To rozkaz Dowódcy - przypomniał mu.

\- Wiem, sir - mruknął. - Przepraszam.

\- To nie mnie powinieneś przepraszać, ponieważ to nie mnie obrażasz.

\- Ale to człowiek - zaprotestował nieco.

Dopiero teraz oficer spojrzał na niego. Lecz jego głos i wyraz twarzy jak zwykle były stonowane.

\- A co to ma do rzeczy? Sądzisz, że nie ma ludzi równie inteligentnych, jak Wraith? Albo Wraith głupszych od ludzi?... Chyba w tym wieku nie muszę ci wyjaśniać dlaczego wstrzymujemy ich postęp techniczny? Ponieważ gdyby nie to, już dawno by nas pokonali.

\- Wiem, sir.

\- Doprawdy? To dlaczego wciąż podważasz jej umiejętności? - gestem głowy wskazał w kierunku tunelu technicznego. - Gdyby Dowódca uważał, ze jest zbyt głupia na to zadanie, nie zadałby sobie aż tyle trudu, by ją tutaj sprowadzić…

\- Czy możecie na moment przerwać ten wykład i podać mi latarkę?! - zawołała Kate. - ...To znaczy coś, czym mogę rozświetlić sobie tutejsze mroki.

\- …Obawiam się, że nie mam przy sobie nic takiego! - odparł, spoglądając w tamta stronę. - Ale mogę posłać!…

\- Nie ważne! Już mam!... _Głupie pytanie_ \- mruknęła do siebie po polsku, tworząc niewielką kule energii, która zawiła w powietrzu.

Kobieta spojrzała zza plątaninę organicznych przewodów, próbując dojrzeć nieduże urządzenie, które znajdowało się dalej… Urządzenie, które jak przypuszczała, było przyczyną całego problemu. Wsunęła tam rękę, próbując docisnąć gruby przewód.

\- Sprawdź teraz! - zawołała.

Stardust wrócił do panelu kontrolnego, by sprawdzić odczyty.

\- Wciąż nic!

Harrigan skrzywiła się.

\- Tutaj jest cała masa obejść! - rzuciła. - …Nie wiadomo po jaką cholerę! - dodała, znów spoglądając za plątaninę przewodów. - Tego, kto tu majstrował, należałoby powiesić…

Wraith chrząknął cicho. Kate znieruchomiała i spojrzała za siebie. Stardust kucał tuż u wejścia do wąskiego kanału technicznego.

\- Rozumiem, że to twoje dzieło - powiedziała, jakby z nutą zakłopotania.

\- Częściowo - przyznał, mówiąc powoli i spokojnie.

Wyszczerzyła do niego zęby w szerokim uśmiechu.

\- Całkiem niezła robota - rzuciła i znowu spojrzała na problematyczne urządzenie. - Tylko trochę za dużo nakombinowałeś - dodała ciszej.

\- Nie próbuj się teraz przypochlebiać - odciął, przysuwając się na tyle, na ile był w stanie i również spoglądając do wnęki. - Co tam masz?

\- Jak mniemam źródło problemu… To chyba jakiś przetwornik mocy?

\- Tak. Czujniki powinny wysyłać do niego sygnał jak powinna być skalibrowana moc… Niestety po drodze coś zawodzi, a że nie mogłem się tam dostać, wykonałem obejście.

\- Kolejne - mruknęła i spojrzała na niego. - Czy można to wszystko wyłączyć? Najchętniej rozebrała bym to i poskładała z powrotem. Porządnie.

\- Musielibyśmy odciąć cały sektor… Ale to jest wykonalne - odparł i na moment skupił się, by telepatycznie poinformować mostek o zamierzonych działaniach, po czym ponownie skupił wzrok na Kate. - Zaraz to wyłączę - dodał i podniósł się, by wrócić do panelu kontrolnego.

Wstukał do komputera odpowiednie komendy i po chwili cały system zaczął się powoli wyłączać… aż w sali zapanowała zupełna ciemność.

\- _Jak to dobrze być samowystarczalnym_ \- stwierdziła Harrigan, podsuwając dłoń pod kule energii, aby ją powiększyć, a tym samym dać sobie więcej światła.

Rainsong zajrzał do środka, mimo wszystko zainteresowany tym, co zamierza zrobić z całym tym układem ludzka samica… i nagle zamarł w bezruchu.

\- Co?... Co to jest? - zapytał i powoli przysunął palce do świetlistej kuli, by ku swojemu zaskoczeniu stwierdzić, że niemal wydziela ciepła.

\- Gigantyczny świetlik - odparła drwiąco i spojrzała za niego. - Maxiu, możesz mi podać narzędzia… Niektóre przewody nieźle zaśniedziały.

\- One nie śniedzieją - rzekł z lekkim rozbawieniem, kucając znów przed wejściem do kanały i przesunął w jej stronę drewniany kuferek pełen najróżniejszych przyrządów.

\- A chcesz się założyć? - rzuciła wesoło, posyłając mu szeroki uśmiech.

"Sir? Dlaczego ona nazywa pana MAX?" - zapytał telepatycznie chłopak, woląc już nie odzywać się głośno, aby znów nie usłyszeć jakiegoś szyderstwa ze strony tego człowieka.

Potem on tylko niepotrzebnie się denerwował, a to ja bawiło. Nie da jej tej satysfakcji, postanowił.

Oficer wzruszył lekko ramionami.

"Uważa, że to imię pasuje do mnie" - wyjaśnił spokojnie.

Młody Wraith skrzywił tylko usta w grymasie dezaprobaty i znów zaczął się przyglądać poczynaniom człowieka.

Rozebranie całej tej "konstrukcji" zajęło im z pół godziny… jednak sprawdzenie i poskładanie z powrotem tak, aby działała, kilka dobrych godzin.

Po wszystkim Kate była cała pokryta pajęczynami, kurzem… i jakąś lepką mazią o której wolała nawet nie myśleć czym może być. Ale najważniejsze, że cały ten wysiłek przyniósł zamierzony efekt. Kiedy tylko Pierwszy przywrócił zasilanie sektora, odczyty na schemacie wróciły do prawidłowego poziomu.

Kobieta zniwelowała swoją kule energii i wygrzebała się z kanału, by jęknąć głośno. Zmuszona do zachowywania przez kilka godzin określonej pozycji, teraz poczuła tego efekt, kiedy mięśnie musiały na powrót się rozciągnąć.

Na jej widok Rainsong aż parsknął śmiechem. Była cała umorusana i pokryta pajęczynami.

Rzuciła mu ponure spojrzenie.

\- Śmiej się, śmiej… Następnym razem ty włazisz do kanału - rzuciła, wskazując na niego palcem i obolała pokuśtykała do Stardusta. - I jak tam? - zainteresowała się, zerkając na ekran.

\- Bardzo dobrze - przyznał. - A nawet lepiej. Jak na razie urządzenie jest niemal 20% efektywniejsze niż do tej pory - dodał z zadowoleniem i spojrzał na nią.

Uśmiechnęła się szeroko i dumna odwróciła głowę w kierunku młodzika.

\- Widzisz, czasami ludzie jednak mają dobre pomysły - rzuciła.

\- Szczęście początkującego - mruknął, poirytowany znowu jej arogancją.

\- Chciałbyś - odcięła i znów spojrzała na starszego Wraith. - Czy planujesz jeszcze dzisiaj zwiedzanie jakichś kanałów? Chętnie bym się umyła… cała się od czegoś lepię - dodała, z lekkim obrzydzeniem sprawdzając swój brudny ubiór.

\- Nie - odparł nieco rozbawiony. - Idź się przebrać… I zjedz coś - zasugerował.

\- Dzięki… szefie - rzuciła beztrosko i już chciała odejść, zadowolona, kiedy nagle przypomniała sobie o czymś. - Jeszcze jedno. Czy propozycja usunięcia tego lokalizatora jest nadal aktualna? - spytała.

Przez przypadek zaczęli o tym rozmowę podczas wczorajszej wycieczki po hive i Stardust zaproponował jej iż może sprowadzić jednego z najlepszych medyków Wraith, który specjalizuje się w neurochirurgii. Nadajnik bowiem zapewne już dobrze związał się z jej rdzeniem nerwowym i usuniecie go może okazać się skomplikowana procedurą. A ten konkretny Wraith miła już doświadczenie pod tym kątem.

\- Oczywiście… Wieczorem skontaktuję się z moim przyjacielem.

\- Dziękuję - odparła uprzejmie i tym razem zdecydowanie były to pełne szczerości słowa, po czym zadowolona obróciła się na piecie i pomaszerowała w kierunku wyjścia.

Oficer spojrzał na swojego młodego ucznia.

\- A ty nie jesteś głodny?

\- Bardzo - przyznał.

\- Więc zmykaj też… Za dwie godziny spotkamy się w sali projekcyjnej. Mówimy kilka schematów.

\- Tak, sir - rzucił i również szybko opuścił pomieszczenie.

.

.

 **D** rzwi rozsunęły się przed nią na boki, odsłaniając rozległe pomieszczenie pełne stolików i krzeseł obleganych właśnie przez całą chmarę ludzi. Na ich widok Kate skrzywiła się nieco. Nie cierpiała taki miejsc. Hałas w takich dużych skupiskach ludzi w pewnym momencie zaczynał ja irytować.

Rozejrzała się uważniej. Sama architektura wnętrza nie różniła się zbytnio od reszty statku. Te same organiczne struktury kolumn i łuków podtrzymujących wysoki strop, z których spora cześć stanowiła jednocześnie elementy oświetlenia. I te same skóropodobne płachty pokrywające ściany, przecięte gdzieniegdzie półkami, na których ustawiono elementy dekoracyjne… i kwiaty w doniczkach, zauważyła z lekkim rozbawieniem.

No ale tutaj oświetlenie było zdecydowanie bardziej jasne niż w innych częściach statku, co w pierwszej chwili po otwarciu się drzwi sprawiło, że zmrużyła oczy. Przez ostatnie dwa dni jej wzrok przyzwyczaił się do bladego światła panującego na hive. Zresztą jasne światło zawsze raziło ją w oczy, dlatego pod tym kątem zdecydowanie bardziej preferowała pochmurne dni od słonecznych.

Z boku znajdowała się długa lada, w większości stanowiąca ową koralo-podobną, twardą strukturę statku. Ustawiono na niej różnorakie naczynia, z których niewielka grupka ludzi pobierała właśnie swój posiłek. Natomiast z tyłu, pod ścianą, stał zwykły, drewniany kredens pełen talerzy i kubków. Także spora część stołów i krzeseł była drewniana, lub z metalowymi elementami. Najwyraźniej przez stulecia przynoszono tutaj wykonane przez ludzi meble, być może z powodów czysto psychologicznych, uznała, aby Czciciele czuli się w tym otoczeniu bardziej… swojsko. Chociaż z drugiej strony dla kogoś wychowanego na hive nie miało to zapewne większego znaczenia, pomyślała zaraz i westchnęła ciężko pod nosem, by w końcu ruszyć w kierunku długiej lady.

Kiedy była w swoim pokoju, pozbywając się pajęczyn i lepkiej mazi, Stardust zasugerował jej telepatycznie, aby spróbowała "zasymilować się" z innymi Czcicielami i udała na posiłek do ich jadalni. Była właśnie pora obiadowa, więc był to odpowiedni ku temu czas. Poza tym uznał, że będzie miała okazję porozmawiać trochę swobodniej i lepiej poznać Rainsong, który zazwyczaj także spożywa tam posiłki.

Niestety osobiście kobieta była niezbyt przekonana do obu tych propozycji. W przypadku ludzi nawet na Ziemi nie czuła większej niż to konieczne potrzeby spoufalania się z nimi. A co do tego przemądrzałego smarkacza… no cóż, osobiście miała bardziej ochotę porządnie mu przyłożyć w cztery litery niż nawiązywać z nim przyjacielskie relacje, czy nawet tylko pogawędki. Był bowiem esencją tego, co ludzie w tej galaktyce, i nie tylko, sądzili o Wraith: arogancki, zadufany w sobie i pogardliwie traktujący ludzi.

Zatrzymując się na końcu lady, wzięła jeden z płaskich, glinianych talerzy i zerknęła na sztućce. Na całe szczęście były metalowe. Obawiała się bowiem, że mogą być wykonane z tego twardego, organicznego materiały co cala konstrukcja hive.

\- Kate? - odezwał się niespodziewanie za nią znajomy, kobiecy głos.

Spojrzała w tamta stronę.

\- Lylith?

\- Co tutaj robisz?

\- Przyszłam na obiad…? - odparła spokojnie z typową dla siebie nuta ironii w głosie.

\- To wiem… Ale mówiłaś, że nie przepadasz za tłumami - przypomniała jej własne słowa z rana, kiedy odprowadzała ja do maszynowni.

\- Bo to prawda, ale Max… to znaczy Pierwszy Oficer zasugerował, że powinnam zacząć się z wami asymilować, skoro mam tu spędzić nieco dłużej czasu - wyjaśniła, zerkając jednocześnie do naczyń. - Co to jest?

\- _Tuberaba_. Są bardzo smaczne i bogate w sole mineralne - zapewniła.

Harrigan nabiła jeden kawałek na widelec i skosztowała.

\- Smakują jak ziemniaki - stwierdziła i od razu nałożyła sobie więcej, po czym przeszła dalej, by przyjrzeć się kawałkom czegoś, co wyglądało jak kotlety. - To mięso?

\- Tak. Masz szczęście, ponieważ ostatnimi czasy nie mamy go zbyt często… Jedna z naszych głównych planet handlowych, która zaopatrywała nas w mięsa, została zniszczona przez maszyny…

\- Masz na myśli Asuran? - spytała z lekkim zainteresowaniem.

\- Tak… Słyszałaś o nich?

\- Można tak powiedzieć.

\- Weź. To mięso _jacamara_. Jest bardzo delikatne i na prawdę smaczne - zapewniła Lylith i wskazała na jeden z nieco dalszych stolików. - Proszę, usiądź z nami. Poznasz moich przyjaciół.

Kate spojrzała w tamtą stronę i westchnęła cicho, po czym podążyła za dziewczyną, gdy nagle jej uwagę przyciągnęła osoba siedzącą samotnie pod ścianą. Zatrzymała się, przyglądając przez chwilę młodemu Wraith.

Jego stolik stał na uboczu, a on sam zupełnie nie zwracał uwagi na otaczających go ludzi, zajęty swoim posiłkiem i studiowaniem tego, co znajdowało się na jego tablecie.

\- To kiepski pomysł - mruknęła pod nosem i ruszyła w jego stronę.

\- Kate? Gdzie idziesz? - spytała nieco zaskoczona Lylith.

\- Zaraz przyjdę - doparła jej przez ramię z lekkim uśmiechem i chwile później usadowiła się na przeciw młodzika.

Rainsong spojrzał na nią ponuro.

\- Czego chcesz? - burknął.

\- Pierwszy Oficer zasugerował, że powinnam nawiązać z tobą… bliższą znajomość i lepiej cię poznać, skoro razem pracujemy - wyjaśniła spokojnie.

\- Szanuje jego opinię, ale nie uważam tego za konieczne.

\- Ooo… A jednak w czymś się zgadzamy - rzuciła, nieco rozbawiona. - Mimo to będzie mu przykro, jeśli nie dojdziemy do porozumienia i nie zaczniemy się dogadywać.

\- Po prostu nie wchodź mi w drogę, człowieku.

\- Niestety obawiam się, że w zaistniałej sytuacji to niewykonalne. Pracujemy razem - przypomniała mu spokojnie. - Więc, dla wspólnego dobra powinniśmy jednak dojść do jakiegoś konsensus.

W odpowiedzi chłopak rzucił jej pogardliwe spojrzenie.

\- Ty tylko pomagasz. Wykonujesz polecenia Pierwszego, nic więcej - rzekł równie pogardliwie. - To nie potrwa długo, więc nie będę musiał cię długo tolerować.

Kate uniosła nieco brwi.

\- A ja obawiam się, że to jednak potrwa nieco dłużej niż zakładać. Sprowadzono mnie tutaj, abym zmodernizowała ten statek - poinformowała, wciąż ze stoickim spokojem. - A to niestety jednak potrwa.

\- Ty? - parsknął ponownie. - Człowiek miałby ulepszać nasza technologię?... Za kogo ty się uważasz?

Kobieta spoważniała nieco, marszcząc lekko brwi.

\- Za kogoś mądrzejszego i starszego od ciebie, do kogo powinieneś się zwracać z większym szacunkiem.

Rainsong prychnął głośno, zwracając uwagę pobliskich osób.

\- Na szacunek trzeba sobie zasłużyć - odparł szyderczo.

Na te słowa Harrigan uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- Widzisz. Sam właśnie odpowiedziałeś sobie na pytanie, dlaczego ja nie szanuję ciebie… Nie da się szanować kogoś, kto ledwo odrósł od ziemi, a już zachowuje się jak arogancki, zadufany w sobie dupek.

Młodzik nie bardzo wiedział co oznacza to ostatnie słowo, jednak z kontekstu zdania domyślił się iż jest ono równie obraźliwe jak pozostałe.

Warknął ostrzegawczo, obnażając nieco swoje białe, ostre zęby.

\- Licz się ze słowami, człowieku, bo pożałujesz tego - wysyczał wściekle, zaciskając dłonie w pieści.

\- A co zrobisz? - spytała, wciąż spokojnie, odchylając się nieco do tyłu. - Uderzysz mnie? Bo do żerowania nie jesteś jeszcze zdolny, z tego co zauważyłam... A jak na członka matriarchalnego społeczeństwa, bicie kobiety kiepsko o tobie świadczy… Tylko tchórz znęca się nad innymi.

\- Dla takich jak ty nie ma litości - rzucił, jeszcze bardziej rozwścieczony. - Jesteś tylko człowiekiem i bez względu na to, jak pobłażliwie traktuje cię Pierwszy, winna mi jesteś posłuszeństwo…

Nie dokończył. Nagle poczuł jak wokół jego gardła zaciska się niewidzialna pętla. Nie był w stanie wydusić z siebie żadnego słowa. Nie był w stanie nawet nabrać tchu, którego powoli mu brakowało. Łapczywie starał się nabrać w płuca powietrza, jednak pętla coraz mocniej uciskała jego tchawicę.

Złapał ręką gardło, jakby to miało w czymś pomóc, jednak bezskutecznie. Nie miał pojęcia co się dzieje. Przecież nie zakrztusił się niczym, ponieważ niczego nie miał akurat w ustach.

\- Miałam znacznie młodszego od siebie brata - powiedziała Harrigan, podczas gdy on dusił się na jej oczach. - Też był strasznie bojowo nastawiony do świata jako nastolatek, ale to podobno normalne w tym wieku. Jednak w przeciwieństwie do ciebie mimo wszystko wciąż miał jakiś szacunek dla innych… A tobie, niestety, kompletnie go brak - stwierdziła, kręcąc nieco głową. - Zastanawiam się tylko czy to kwestia wychowania… Czy po prostu manifestacja taumy po utracie rodzimego hive.

Zwolniła w końcu niewidzialną pętlę zaciskającą się wokół jego gardła, widząc, że chłopak aż zbladł. Od razu zaczął łapczywie nabierać powietrze do płuc, podnosząc się jednocześnie gwałtownie z krzesła, aby uciec jak najdalej od kobiety.

Mebel przewrócił się, robiąc na tyle hałasu, by ponownie zwrócić uwagę okolicznych osób. Spojrzeli w tamtym kierunku, by zobaczyć młodego Wraith niemal kulącego się pod ścianą i masującego swoje obolałe gardło, który spoglądał ze strachem na siedzącą wciąż spokojnie kobietę. Nie wiedzieli co się stało i czy powinni zareagować w jakiś sposób.

W końcu Harrigan wstała powoli, podniosła swój talerz i odeszła od stolika, by ruszyć w kierunku wyjścia z sali. Jednak zaledwie po paru krokach zatrzymała się i spojrzała na stojącego tam Stardusta.

\- Dla wiadomości: próbowałam… Niestety zabić go to mało - oznajmiła i poszła dalej.

Przyglądające się temu osoby odprowadziły ją wzrokiem, podczas gdy oficer Wraith wpatrywał się tylko we wciąż oszołomionego całym zajściem młodzika.

\- …Ona - próbował coś powiedzieć, ale czuł tylko suchość w gardle, a szok sprawił, że nie był w stanie zebrać myśli. - Jak…?

Ale Stardust pokręcił tylko lekko głową.

\- Wiedziałem, że jesteś arogancki wobec ludzi, ale sądziłem, że to kwestia wieku. Młodzieńczego buntu... i mimo wszystko miałem nadzieję, że masz na tyle otwarty umysł, aby skorzystać z rzadkiej możliwości współpracy z kimś, kto jest w stanie zrozumieć naszą technologię szybciej od nas samych. To dlatego zaproponowałem Dowódcy, aby cię do nas przydzielił. Uważałem, że masz duży potencjał… Ale zupełnie nie spodziewałem się po tobie tego… Rozczarowałeś mnie, chłopcze - powiedział spokojnie, po czym odwrócił się i wyszedł.

Na twarzy chłopaka pojawiło się coś na kształt skruchy.

Przez chwilę spoglądał za odchodzącym Pierwszym, by nagle zdać sobie sprawę z zainteresowania wciąż gapiących się na niego ludzi.

Rzucił im zmieszane spojrzenie i szybko wyprostował się, po czym zabrał ze stolika swój tablet i także opuścił stołówkę.

Chyba jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie poczuł się tak upokorzony.

Jeszcze nigdy w życiu żaden Wraith nie powiedział mu tak przykrych słów.

I to wszystko z powodu jednego człowieka.


	33. Chapter 33

**Rozdział 33**

 ** _Siła racji..._**

 **S** iedząc na niewielkiej platformie i kończąc swój obiad, Harrigan obserwowała to, co działo się w dole głównego hangaru hive.

Kilka minut temu wyszli z hiperprzestrzeni i niewielki oddział żołnierzy szykował się właśnie do wylotu. Wolała jednak nie sprawdzać w jakim celu. Czasami niewiedza jest błogosławieństwem i pozwala zachować spokój umysłu.

Poza tym zdecydowanie bardziej interesowała ją sama konstrukcja tego gigantycznego pomieszczenia niż powód dla którego Wraith zrobili przystanek.

Ktoś usiadł obok niej na podłodze i także spojrzał w kierunku myśliwców dokujących na jednym z pomostów.

\- Pobrudzisz sobie płaszczyk - parsknęła lekko.

\- Jakoś to przeżyję.

\- Serio. Czy wy w ogóle sprzątacie tutaj? - zapytała nagle z nuta ironii, odwracając głowę w jego stronę i marszcząc nieco czoło. - Kurz, piasek, pełno pajęczyn… I to lepkie coś co wygląda jak gluty - dodała z lekkim obrzydzeniem. - Wole nawet nie myśleć co to może być.

Lostpath uśmiechnął się nieco kącikiem ust.

W zasadzie sam nie wiedział dlaczego tak szybko polubił jej poczucie humoru… I ją samą. W końcu, tak na dobrą sprawę, wciąż powinni być wrogami: były Łowca i Biegacz... To była zagadka, której nie potrafił rozwikłać, chociaż zastanawiał się nad tym odkąd zawarli to ich małe przymierze.

No ale, jak mawiał jego ojciec, czasami spotykasz osoby które lubisz lub nienawidzisz od razu, chociaż nie masz pojęcia dlaczego. Może to rodzaj instynktu, pomyślał. Kwestia podświadomej percepcji i umiejętności błyskawicznego oceniania innych.

\- To organiczny statek, a w dodatku wielki, więc trudno w nim utrzymać porządek - odparł. - Codziennie korytarzami przemieszcza się setki lub nawet tysiące osób. Dlatego zazwyczaj codzienne porządki ograniczane są do pomieszczeń użytkowych. Szczególnie kwater.

\- Na Ziemi też mamy różne wielkie budynki, a mimo to jest w nich czysto… A tutaj, jak dotąd, jeszcze nie widziałam żadnych odkurzaczy czy kogoś biegającego z szufelka i zmiotką - odcięła.

\- Nie bój się, nie umrzesz od tego - odparł złośliwie. - A tak właściwie, to czy nie powinnaś przypadkiem czegoś naprawiać?

\- Mam przerwę obiadową - rzuciła z szerokim uśmiechem, pokazując mu swój pusty już talerz i nagle wskazała gestem głowy na maszyny. - Chyba ktoś przyleciał.

Spojrzał ponownie w tamta stronę. Na jednej z pustych platform dwa poziomy niżej osiadł właśnie samotny myśliwiec, pod który dwóch żołnierzy natychmiast podstawiło schodu. Osłona kokpitu zniknęła i z fotela podniósł się wysoki, dobrze zbudowany pilot.

Kate przylazła mu się uważniej. Jak dotąd, nawet w filmie, nie widziała Wraith z taką fryzurą. Przez środek jego głowy biegł bowiem pióropusz krótko ściętych włosów, zakończonych licznymi, cienkimi dredami sięgającymi niemal pasa. Pozostała cześć była bardzo krótko przycięta.

Także jego mundur był dość nietypowy, zauważyła. Coś jak uniform Rainsong, tyle że z płaszczem z tyłu normalnej długości.

Właśnie spojrzał gdzieś za siebie, jakby szukając czegoś wzrokiem, by nagle skierować swoje spojrzenie wprost na siedzącą na platformie dwójkę. Przez chwilę teraz to on przyglądał się im uważnie, zanim jego uwagi nie przyciągnął Wildfire, który właśnie wyłonił się z korytarza.

\- To, Stroke, jeden z Pierwszych Wraith - wyjaśnił Lostpath. - Ojciec Pierwszego oficera i dziadek Dowódcy.

Harrigan zerknęła na niego z lekkim rozbawieniem.

\- Nagle wasze imiona to już nie taki sekret? - spytała nieco ironicznie.

\- I tak byś się zapewne sama dowiedziała, więc nie ma sensu ukrywania tego przed tobą - skwitował.

\- Kwestia sporna - odparła, unosząc nieco brwi, a on spojrzał na nią pytająco. - Zauważyłam, że im starszy Wraith, tym trudniej jest niepostrzeżenie dostać się do jego umysłu. Zapewne to kwestia doświadczenia w blokowaniu innych… Na przykład, umysł tego smarkacza, Rainsong, jest dla mnie jak otwarta księga. Bez problemu zorientowałam się nawet w jego życiorysie. Nad tobą musiałabym się już bardziej pomęczyć. Natomiast umysł Vi czy Maxa to już wyższa szkoła jazdy. Są dosyć szczelnie zamknięte i nawet samo dowiedzenie się o ich imiona wymagało już ode mnie pewnej gimnastyki.

\- Vi? Max? - powtórzył.

\- Dowódca i Pierwszy - wyjaśniła. - Skróciłam Wi-Fi do samego Vi… jakoś tak lepiej mi to brzmi.

\- A dlaczego Pierwszego nazwałaś Max? To coś znaczy w twoim języku?

\- To skrót od imienia Maksymilian… Nie wiem dlaczego, ale to imię zawsze kojarzyło mi się z kimś wyluzowanym. A on właśnie taki jest - stwierdziła beztrosko. - Oaza spokoju. Nic go nie rusza - dodała z lekkim rozbawieniem.

\- Rozumiem… Może dlatego, że jest jednym z Najstarszych - zasugerował.

\- Może - przyznała i nagle znów spojrzała na niego. - A właśnie, tak przy okazji. O co właściwie to wielkie halo z waszymi imionami? - zainteresowała się. - Dlatego, że nie są jak ludzkie czy lanteańskie?

\- Nie, nie w tym rzecz - powiedział z lekkim uśmiechem. - Chodzi o sposób w jaki przedstawiamy się innym. Przede wszystkim dlatego, że robimy to telepatycznie. A poza tym dla nas ma wielkie znaczenie fakt co zawarte jest w takim przekazie. Kiedy przedstawiam się innym, szczególnie w pełnej, oficjalnej wersji, nie mówię tylko że jestem Lostpath… ewentualnie, że syn Silverlance z Klanu Starguardians. Taki pełny przekaz zawiera również wyjaśnienie znaczenia mojego Voca, informację na jakim hive służę, jakie zajmuję tam stanowisko i tak dalej… Dam ci przykład. Teraz, gdybyśmy spotkali się po raz pierwszy, przedstawiłbym ci się w następujący sposób - dodał i nagle wysłał do niej telepatyczny przekaz.

W pierwszej chwili Harrigan miała pewien problem z jego zrozumieniem. Nie spodziewała się go bowiem. Ale już po chwili jej umysł przeanalizował wszystkie dane i cała wiadomość stała się dla niej w pełni zrozumiała i przejrzysta.

\- Teraz rozumiem - odparła. - To prawie jak życiorys… Wszystkie najważniejsze informacje o tobie.

\- Dokładnie... A ludzki umysł nie jest w stanie zrozumieć takiej wiadomości. Dla ludzi to brzmi jak jeden, nieprzyjemny szum.

\- Coś jak mowa hive dla was?

\- …Tak, to chyba dobre porównanie - przyznał.

Kobieta spuściła wzrok, wyraźnie zdając się zastanawiać nad czymś przez dłuższą chwilę.

\- Co? - zapytał w końcu z zainteresowaniem.

\- Czekaj, właśnie sobie układam wszystko - niemal mruknęła, a potem spojrzała na niego i także wysłała mu telepatyczną wiadomość. - Coś w tym stylu? - spytała.

\- …Tak… Sądzę, że dobrze to zrobiłaś - błyskawicznie analizując informacje, które otrzymał. - Twój ojciec także jest naukowcem?

\- Był… Moja rodzina zginęła w wypadku samochodowym dwa lata temu - wyjaśniła i nagle pokazała mu to, co pamiętała z tamtego zdarzenia.

\- Twój ból jest moim bólem - powiedział z powagą, kładąc jedną dłoń na piersi a drugą wyciągając lekko w jej stronę.

Spojrzała na niego, wyraźnie zaskoczona, a jednocześnie zaintrygowana jego gestem.

\- W ten sposób wyrażacie komuś współczucie z powodu utraty bliskich? - spytała powoli.

\- Tak. To bardzo stary zwyczaj, jeszcze sprzed czasów Wielkiej Wojny… Chociaż obecnie nie wszyscy go praktykują. Ale mój ojciec, jak większość Blade czy Watchers, kierował się Starym Kodeksem i mnie również wpoił jego zasady.

\- Stary Kodeks?

\- Coś jak… zbiór zasad postępowania - wyjaśnił. - Został stworzony przez Pierwszych Wraith, jako wytyczna naszego prawa. Jednak w czasie Wielkiej Wojny został częściowo zmodyfikowany. Dopasowany do zaistniałej sytuacji… Ojciec wspominał, że jego ojciec wyjaśnił mu kiedyś iż przed Wielką Wojna zasady panujące wśród Wraith były czasami bardzo odmienne od obecnych.

\- Wojna wymusiła zmiany?

\- Nie powiedział tego wprost, ale sądzę, że tak… Stąd na przykład nieraz zupełnie inne podejście Najstarszych do naszych Czcicieli, niż Wraith z powojennych pokoleń… Coś jak… sposób w jaki traktuje cię Pierwszy, a jak spostrzegał cię mój poprzedni Dowódca.

\- Taaak… Rozumiem porównanie - przyznała z nuta goryczy. - Zastanawiało mnie właśnie dlaczego Stardust jest taki… przyjacielski wobec ludzi.

\- Wielu z Najstarszych tak się zachowuje… Chociaż nie wszyscy.

\- Wojna odcisnęła na nich swoje piętno.

\- Zapewne tak - przyznał.

Na chwile zapadła miedzy nimi cisza, jakby oboje analizowali to, co zostało właśnie powiedziane.

Młody oficer musiał przyznać, że lubi te ich pogawędki. Nie tyle z powodu informacji o jej świecie, co bardziej ze względu na jej zrozumienie dla kultury Wraith. Była jej ciekawa, ale nie komentowała, nie krytykowała tego, co usłyszała… A przynajmniej nie na głos. Chociaż nie przypuszczał, aby w ogóle to robiła. Jej zachowanie nie wskazywało na to.

Zastanawiał się tylko, czy jest to czysto naukowa ciekawość, czy tez rzeczywiste jej zainteresowanie społeczeństwem Wraith lub związane z faktem, iż dla niej jego świat do tej pory był tylko fikcją. A może wszystko po trochu, stwierdził.

\- Musze już wracać - oznajmił w końcu, a ona spojrzała na niego z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- Ja chyba też - rzuciła i podniosła się powoli. - Zasiedziałam się tutaj trochę - dodała, już bardziej wesołym tonem, kiedy on również wstawał.

\- Mogę mieć do ciebie prośbę? - spytał nagle, kiedy ruszyli w kierunku transportera. - W zasadzie to dlatego tu przyszedłem - przygnał się.

\- To zależy jaką… Mam kogoś pokopać prądem? - zażartowała.

\- Nie. Nie trzeba… Na razie - dodał, również żartobliwie. - Chodzi o pewne urządzenie… Wczoraj otrzymałem kilka moich rzeczy, które zdołał zabrać z mojej kwatery mój poprzedni _rectar_ … Oficer, któremu byłem podwładny - wyjaśnił zaraz, widząc zapytanie na jej twarzy. - Wśród nich jest pewne urządzenie należące niegdyś do mojego dziadka… Przypuszczam, że może być lanteańskie lub pochodzić z jakiejś wysoko rozwiniętej społeczności jeszcze sprzed czasów Wielkiej Wojny… Niestety nie wiem jak działa, a żaden Wraith, którego pytałem, nie był w stanie go uruchomić. Pomyślałem więc, że może ty będziesz w stanie dowiedzieć się co to jest?

\- Jasne. Nie ma sprawy - rzuciła wesoło i dotknęła panelu, aby otworzyć drzwi do pomieszczenia transportera znajdującego się w jednej ze ścian. - Zostaw to w mojej kwaterze… Max powiedział, że dzisiaj będę miała więcej wolnego czasu, więc przyjrzę się temu później.

\- Dziękuję - odparł, pozostając na zewnątrz.

Uśmiechnęła się tylko szerzej, z lekkim skinieniem głowy i zamknęła drzwi.

Promień zmaterializował ją blisko Sali projekcyjnej, o której wspominał Stardust. Znalezienie konkretnego pomieszczenia na hive nie było takie trudne… o ile dokładnie wiedziało się czego się szuka. Program transportera, działając także na polecenia telepatyczne Wraith, był bowiem w stanie przenieść dana osobę w dowolne miejsce tylko dzięki obrazowi. Oczywiście tym razem miała ułatwione zadanie - skorzystała bowiem z obrazu, który wcześniej w jej umyśle pokazał jej Pierwszy.

System przyjmował także polecenia słowne. Jednak w takim przypadku sytuacja nieco komplikowała się, kiedy szukanych pomieszczeń było kilka na hive. Wtedy należało znać jego dokładniejsze położenie, czyli sektor lub poziom.

Drzwi do niedużej sali rozstąpiły się przed nią, ukazując po bokach dwa panele kontrolne, pomiędzy którymi wyświetlany był już holograficzny obraz przedstawiający statek.

Stojący za jednym z pulpitów Wraith spojrzał na nią.

\- Gdzie Rainsong?

\- Nie wiem - wzruszyła obojętnie ramionami. - Zapewne poszedł na skargę - dodała ironicznie.

\- Wątpię… Nie uczymy tego naszych dzieci - odparł z powagą. - Poza tym nie uważasz, że przesadziłaś? Omal go nie udusiłaś.

\- W pełni nad tym panowałam - odparła tym samym tonem co on. - Poza tym niech się uczy, że nie należy innych traktować jak śmieci.

\- Stosowanie przemocy wobec kogoś, kto nie potrafi się przed tym bronić, także nie jest właściwe.

Harrigan spojrzała na niego dziwnie.

\- I to mówi osoba, która wysysa z ludzi życie - zadrwiła. - Jak oni maja się przed tym bronić? Skoro jesteś od nich fizycznie silniejszy?

\- To nie to samo - niemal warknął.

Po raz pierwszy jej słowa zirytowały go… A może bardziej dotknęły jego ego?

\- Czyżby? Przemoc to przemoc. Bez względu na to w jak ładne słówka to ubierzesz - oznajmiła znów z typowym dla siebie cynizmem.

Oficer chciał coś odpowiedzieć, ale zaraz potem zawahał się. W zasadzie miała rację, przyznał, choć niechętnie, sam przed sobą.

\- Przeanalizujemy jeszcze raz systemy statku - oznajmił, zmieniając szybko temat. - Tym razem przy pomocy hologramu. Pokażę cię do czego można użyć schematów w takich salach.

.

.

 **W** ildfire skręcił w kolejny korytarz, by po kilku metrach znaleźć się w sporej wnęce zakończonej drzwiami. Te rozsunęły się przed nim, ukazując spore, długie pomieszczenie.

Pełniło ono wiele funkcji: od czytelni, w której zgromadzono najróżniejsze prace i to nie tylko autorstwa Wraith, po pokój spotkań i gier. To właśnie tutaj załoga często spędzała swój wolny czas.

Na licznych półkach znajdowały się zarówno książki, jak tablety, a nawet różnorakie przedmioty służące jako ozdoby. Pod ścianami ustawiono liczne stoliki i krzesła, a po środku kilka długich kanap oraz studni holograficznych - urządzeń przypominających wystający z ziemi konar drzewa, które wyświetlały trójwymiarowe obrazy.

Dowódca ruszył na przełaj przez salę w kierunku drugich drzwi, kiedy nagle przy jednym z takich właśnie urządzeń dostrzegł młodego Wraith. W tej chwili Rainsong był jedyna osobą w całym pomieszczeniu, przyglądając się hologramowi Atlantydy.

Młodzik nie był jego synem. Ale mimo to przez ostatni rok obaj zżyli się ze sobą na tyle mocno, że w pewnym momencie oficer tak właśnie zaczął go traktować.

Był najmłodszy członkiem jego załogi, do której dołączył z półtorej roku temu, kiedy jego rodzimy hive został zniszczony. A wszystko z powodu całej, długiej serii powiązanych ze sobą pechowych zdarzeń.

Matka Rainsong, na polecenie Szarej Rady, miała za zadanie udawać potajemnie sprzymierzeńca Królowej Midsummer, Primary floty Technicznych - kiedyś Klanu Hivehealers. Jej zadaniem było zbierać informacje o tym kto tak naprawdę wspiera buntowniczą Królową. A niestety w tamtym czasie podejrzenia padły także na Solarwind, Primary Sojuszu, do którego od zawsze należał hive Wildfire.

Statki obu Królowych, jakoby przypadkiem, miały natknąć się na siebie na terytorium należącym do Solarwind. Podczas krótkiego starcia Sunflame, matka Rainsong, powinna otrzymać od Primary zakodowane koordynaty miejsca spotkania z Midsummer… o czym, niestety wiedzieli tylko nieliczni wtajemniczeni.

Ale sytuacja skomplikowała się i zupełnie wymknęła spod kontroli.

Pod pretekstem rozmów, młoda Królowa Steelflower spotkała się z Solarwind i zabiła ją, uzurpując sobie w ten sposób prawo do jej pozycji w Sojuszu. Wszystko zgodnie z zasadami panującymi w społeczeństwie Wraith. Nie wiedząc o tym, Sunflame "wtargnęła" na obce terytorium. Starcie dwóch hive niestety skończyło się zniszczeniem jednego z nich. To właśnie wśród jego szczątków znaleziono dryfujący, uszkodzony myśliwiec, a w nim czternastoletniego młodzika… który, jak przyznał później, opuścił statek na polecenie matki.

Królowa musiała przeczuwać, że tej walki nie wygra i próbowała ocalić jedyne dziecko.

Długo trwało zanim chłopak pozwolił się przekonać, że załoga Nebuli nie ma nic wspólnego z młodą Królową, która w jednej chwili zniszczyła cały jego świat.

\- Rainsong? Już skończyliście na dzisiaj? - spytał spokojnie, podchodząc do niego, wyraźnie wyrywając młodzika z rozmyślań.

\- …Nie wiem, sir - mruknął, spoglądając na niego nieco zaskoczony jego obecnością. - Ale chyba wciąż są w sali projekcyjnej.

Oficer uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Rozumiem, ze takie powtórki rzeczy, które już dobrze znasz mogą cię nudzić, ale czasami dobrze jest sobie wszystko przypomnieć i utrwalić.

\- Tak, wiem, sir…

\- Więc co tutaj robisz?

Chłopak wzruszył lekko ramionami.

\- …Zastanawiałem się nad czymś - zaczął powoli.

\- Odnośnie Lantean? - gestem głowy wskazał hologram.

\- Także.. Ale bardziej ludzi.

Jego zachowanie było dziwne, stwierdził Wildfire. Unikał bezpośredniego spojrzenia i wciąż zdawał się wahać nad tym co może powiedzieć, a czego nie.

\- O co chodzi? - zachęcał go do mówienia. - Wiesz, że możesz pytać mnie o wszystko.

\- Wiem, sir, ale… - przerwał na chwilę i oderwał wzrok od projekcji, by spojrzeć w końcu wprost na swojego Dowódcę. - Wiem, że Lanteanie posiadali różne zdolności, w tym telepatyczne, jak my, ale… czy spotkał pan kiedyś takiego człowieka?

Starszy Wraith uniósł nieco brew. Od razu domyślił się, że chłopak zapewne mówi o ich nowym nabytku. Najwyraźniej stało się coś, co zachwiało jego wiedza na temat ludzkich istot, ze zachowuje się tak tajemniczo.

\- Pytasz o Harrigan? - rzekł spokojnie. - Widziałeś te jej elektryczne wyładowania?

Na jego słowa oczy chłopaka rozszerzyły się, a na jego twarzy pojawiło się zaskoczenie. Zapewne nie spodziewał się, że Wildfire od razu domyśli się o kogo chodzi.

\- …Nie, sir - odparł, znów z lekkim wahaniem.

\- Wiec co zrobiła?

Chłopak znów spuścił wzrok. Nie był pewien czy powinien o tym powiedzieć. W prawdzie najwyraźniej

Dowódca wie o umiejętnościach tej ludzkiej samicy… ale najwyraźniej to, czego on sam doświadczył, nie jest jej jedyną zdolnością. A to oznacza, że może być niebezpieczna dla innych. Że w gniewie lub samoobronie może kogoś skrzywdzić… na przykład Dowódcę.

\- Rainsong? - zapytał już surowszym tonem. - Co ona zrobiła?

Tym razem Wraith wyraźnie domagał się odpowiedzi. Jego ton głosu zmienił się w jednej chwili ze spokojnego na poirytowany.

Młodzik spojrzał na niego niepewnie.

\- …Ja… Nie wiem dokładnie, sir… Ona tylko… tylko siedział naprzeciwko mnie i nagle poczułem… Nie mogłem złapać tchu… Czułem się, jakby ktoś mnie dusił. Brakowało mi powietrza… A potem wszystko ustało w jednej chwili - wyjaśnił.

Na te słowa z gardła Dowódcy, poprzez ostre zęby, wydobyło się groźne i pełne gniewu warkniecie. Oficer zacisnął dłonie w pieści, po czym odwrócił się i ruszył wielkimi krokami w stronę drzwi.

W pierwszej chwili Rainsong zdawał się być zdezorientowany… a potem nagle zerwał się z miejsca i wybiegł na korytarz. Jakby w jednej chwili pojął co chce zrobić jego Dowódca.

\- Sir… Nie, proszę… To była też moja wina - rzucił pospiesznie. - Od początku źle ją traktowałem…

\- To jej nie usprawiedliwia - warknął wściekle.

\- Ale sir… A jeśli ona panu coś zrobi? - wyrzucił to w końcu z siebie i obaj zatrzymali się przed drzwiami prowadzącymi do Sali projekcyjnej.

Wraith spojrzał na niego stanowczo.

\- Nie obawiam się jej sztuczek - wysyczał. - A ona najwyraźniej zapomina gdzie jej miejsce. Nie pozwolę by człowiek groził mojej załodze - dodał i wszedł do środka.

W pomieszczeniu wciąż panował półmrok, odpowiedni do tego, aby wyświetlać w nim holograficzne projekcje. Przy jednym z paneli stali Stroke i Stardust, najwyraźniej rozmawiając właśnie o czym, a przy drugim obiekt jego furii. Zupełnie ignorując dwójkę oficerów, rzucił kobiecie rozwścieczone spojrzenie

Na jego widok Harrigan od razu zrozumiała, że coś się stało. I że to ona jest przyczyna jego gniewu… A kiedy dostrzegła z tyłu młodego Wraith, od razu zrozumiała także czego dotyczy ten gniew.

\- Zapominasz się, człowieku - niemal ryknął, podchodząc do niej i rozłożył ręce na panelu kontrolnym.

Wolał aby to urządzenie stało miedzy nimi, gdyż inaczej, w chwili obecnej, byłby gotów rozerwać ją na strzępy.

Chyba po raz pierwszy kobieta odruchowo cofnęła się, zaniepokojona jego stanem.

\- I zapominasz gdzie twoje miejsce. Może powinienem ci to przypomnieć, wysyłając kilka myśliwców na Vallen?!...

\- To co się stało, nie jest tylko jej winą - wtrącił Stardust, podchodząc bliżej.

Dowódca spojrzał na niego.

\- Wiedziałeś o tym?

\- Tak… I nawet byłem świadkiem zajścia - odparł spokojnie.

\- I nie powstrzymałeś jej? - fuknął, odwracając się do niego przodem. - To ma być ten wasz wspaniały Avatar? Znęcający się nad młodymi?... Co musi zrobić, żebyś pojął, że to tylko człowiek?… I, że będzie zachowywać się jak człowiek… Co właśnie dzisiaj udowodniła - podkreślił, stając tuż naprzeciw niego.

Był nieco wyższy od swego wuja, więc te kilka centymetrów dało mu teraz znaczna przewagę, pozwalając spoglądać wyniosłe na oficera z góry.

\- Teraz to ty się zapominasz - wysyczał przez zęby, wciąż próbując zachować spokój.

\- Uspokójcie się obaj - wtrącił spokojnie, choć stanowczo Stroke. - I powiedzcie wreszcie co się stało?

\- Niech twój syn ci wyjaśni… do czego dzisiaj posunął się wasz wspaniały Avatar - warknął, nie spuszczając wzorku ze Stardusta.

Najstarszy z zebranych w sali Wraith spojrzał pytająco na kobietę… ale ta wydawała się być nieobecna umysłem, spoglądając tempo gdzieś przed siebie.

Harrigan przestała ich słuchać zaledwie kilka chwile wcześniej, kiedy ogarnął ją ten dziwny niepokój… a który z pewnością nie miał noc wspólnego z rozwścieczonym Dowódcą. To było to nieprzyjemne wrażenie, które miewała od dziecka, że stanie się coś złego… A które, niestety, za każdym razem się sprawdzało.

Jednak tym razem była to bardziej wskazówka, iż coś jest nie tak, niż pełny efekt.

Zmarszczyła na moment brwi, skupiając się na tym wrażeniu i nagle zdała sobie sprawę, że jej niepokój ma związek z zanikiem pewnej więź, jaką podświadomie wyczuwała od kilku dni, niż z jakimś przeczuciem. Więź związana z pewnym młodym Wraith, którego losy w tak nieoczekiwany sposób splotły się z jej własnymi.

"Lost?" - spytała w myślach, ale jego reakcją była niemal znikoma.

"Lost?"- powtórzyła bardziej stanowczo, lecz i tym razem odpowiedź była słaba.

Jakby zaledwie musnął jej umysł.

Skupiła się mocniej, próbując wzmocnić ową telepatyczną wieź, która trwała od spotkania Wraith na

planecie Uninate. To właśnie wtedy nawiązała z nim ten specyficzny rodzaj stałej łączności, chociaż początkowo bez jego wiedzy. Po prostu chciała go mieć "na oku", aby nie próbował ją czymś zaskoczyć. A później nadal utrzymywała ten stan, chociaż tak na prawdę sama nie wiedziała dlaczego. Być może z powodu wypełnienia się w ten sposób pustki, uczucia samotności, które odczuwała. A może po prostu dlatego, iż mimo wszystko było to na swój sposób miłe uczucie… wiedzieć, że w każdej chwili może sprawdzić co u niego słychać.

Teraz jednak ta sama wieź sprawiła, że odczuła lęk. Umysł Wraith był słaby i zdawał się powoli pogrążać w otchłani. Dobrze wiedziała co to oznacza. Czuła to już kiedyś.

Dawno temu…

Kiedy umierał jej dziadek…

Otworzyła nagle szeroko oczy.

\- Lost… - szepnęła i równie gwałtownie zerwała się z miejsca, by wybiec z sali.


	34. Chapter 34

**Rozdział 34**

 ** _Współpraca_** **.**

 **L** ostpath skręcił w kolejny, pusty korytarz i zatrzymał się przed drzwiami kwatery, by nadać telepatyczne polecenie.

Normalnie Czciciele używali kodu dostępu wystukiwanego na panelu kontrolnym obok drzwi. Jednak Kate, dzięki swoim umiejętnościom, miała tą możliwość, aby otwierać drzwi samą myślą.

W zasadzie nie zaskoczyła go ta informacja, kiedy kilka minut temu, podążając w tym kierunku, telepatycznie poprosił ją o kod dostępu do jej kwatery.

Płyta rozstąpiła się przed nim w bok, ujawniając pogrążone w mroku pomieszczenie. Lecz gdy tylko przekroczył próg, światło w kolumnach rozjarzyło się lekko.

Podszedł do drewnianego biurka, na którym leżało już kilka urządzeń i położył wśród nich swoje. Był to płaski krążek o lekko miedzianym zabarwieniu, pokryty licznymi, bardzo cienkimi rowkami.

Przez chwile przyglądał się pozostałym przedmiotom, jakby próbował oszacować do czego mogą służyć. Jeden z nich, największy, wydał mu się znajomy. Widział go wśród sprzętu doktora Becketta, kiedy na tamtej planecie sprawdzał nadajnik wszczepiony Kate. Oboje nazywali to urządzenie laptopem i w gruncie rzeczy było ludzkim odpowiednikiem tabletów Wraith, stwierdził wtedy. Pomagało nie tylko przechowywać dane, ale także je odczytywać za pomocą różnorakich programów.

Najwyraźniej wśród ludzi na Ziemi jest ono równie powszechne jak na hiveships wśród Wraith, pomyślał teraz i ruszył w kierunku drzwi.

Dwa skrzydła twardej, organicznej płyty znów rozsunęły się przed nim… ukazując dobrze mu znana postać w czarnym płaszczu. Na widok Wraith jego oczy rozszerzyły się gwałtownie, a na twarzy pojawiło się wyraźne zaskoczenie. Zanim jednak zdążył zareagować, samiec zgiął ramie w łokciu i wystrzelił z pistoletu. Energetyczny pocisk oplótł ciało byłego młodego oficera, oszałamiając go nieco. Był na tyle silny, aby dać napastnikowi chwilową, lecz znaczna przewagę.

Łowca wepchnął go do pokoju, napierając na niego drugim ramieniem na wysokości jego ramion, po czym przycisnął go bocznej ściany.

Nagle oczy Lostpath ponownie rozszerzyły się maksymalnie, a jego usta otworzyły się nieco, wydając z siebie ledwie słyszalny jęk.

\- Darkspace nigdy nie zapomina - wycedził pogardliwie przez ostre zęby, a potem odsunął się.

Nie podtrzymywany dłużej, oficer poczuł jak nogi uginają się pod nim, a on powoli osuwa się na podłogę. Spojrzał w dół, na swoją pierś z której wystawała rękojeść niedużego noża - przyczyny tego potwornego bólu, który teraz czuł.

Napastnik rzucił mu jeszcze jedno pogardliwe spojrzenie, kiedy na jego ustach pojawił się lekki uśmieszek zadowolenia, po czym zawrócił w kierunku drzwi. Po drodze podniósł pistolet, który wcześniej upuścił, aby móc sięgnąć po nóż. Schował broń do kabury i spokojnie wyszedł na korytarz.

O tej porze Czciciele wciąż byli pochłonięci swoimi obowiązkami, więc miał spore szanse na to, aby zupełnie niepostrzeżenie wydostać się z tego sektora.

.

.

 **T** rójka Wraith przerwała swój spór, patrząc najpierw z zaskoczeniem na wybiegającą z pomieszczenia ludzką samicę, a następnie na stojącego prze drzwiach równie zaskoczonego młodzika.

Stardust wyszedł pospiesznie na korytarz, aby spojrzeć za biegnącą kobietą.

\- Kate?! Co się stało?! - krzyknął, ale ona nie zareagowała.

Spojrzał więc na stojącego w progu chłopca, wyraźnie oczekując od niego wyjaśnień.

\- …Powiedziała tylko LOST i wybiegła - wyjaśnił.

Pierwszy ponownie spojrzał w głąb korytarza, ale Harrigan była już daleko, dobiegając właśnie do transportera.

W prawdzie kobieta słyszała jego wołanie, ale w tej chwili nie miała czasu na wyjaśnienia.

Kiedy tylko wybiegła z sali projekcyjnej, znów spróbowała nawiązać telepatyczny kontakt z młodym oficerem, tym razem znacznie mocniej "napierając" na jego umysł, by zmusić go do wysiłku.

"Lost? Co się dzieje" - rzuciła, biegnąc przez korytarz prosto w kierunku transportera.

I wtedy, na chwile, telepatyczna więź znów stała się silniejsza.

Ale zamiast typowej rozmowy, w jej umyśle pojawiły się tylko obrazy. To jednak wystarczyło ze setki słów.

Jeden z Łowców dostał się na hive i zaatakował Lostpath. Ze słów, które usłyszała w przekazie wywnioskowała, że była to zemsta. Forma kary za to, że Wraith ośmielił się porzucił swojego byłego Dowódcę i poprosić Wildfire o możliwość służby na jego statku.

Być może dla Darkspace był ro rodzaj policzka, pomyślała. W końcu obaj Dowódcy od dawien dawna nie przepadali za sobą, delikatnie rzecz ujmując, jak poinformował ją kilka dni temu Lost. Dlatego tez postanowił wysłać zabójcę, aby wymierzył jego byłemu oficerowi sprawiedliwość i zmył z niego tą zniewagę.

"Trzymaj się. Już do ciebie idę" - odpowiedziała, zatrzymując się przed drzwiami transportera.

"Nie… Schwytaj go… Proszę".

Zawahała się na moment.

"Dobrze… Ale trzymaj się. Niedługo tam będę" - dodała i na chwile skupiła się, próbując połączyć z hive.

To było trudne, ale nie niewykonalne. Cały problem polegał bowiem na zrozumieniu przez drugą stronę "języka", którym posługiwał się rozmówca. Ale miała teraz pomysł na jego rozwiązanie, przynajmniej częściowe, przekazując Nebuli obraz twarzy Łowcy i emocje z tym związane: że stanowi zagrożenie dla innych.

Po chwili odebrała przekaz: lokalizację intruza. Zmierzał w kierunku głównego hangaru. Zapewne po to, aby uciec ze statku, uznała. To było logiczne: jak najszybciej opuścić miejsce zbrodni aby uniknąć schwytania zanim ktoś znajdzie rannego, pomyślała i otworzyła drzwi do transportera.

\- Kate?! - usłyszała jeszcze w korytarzu wołanie nadbiegającego Maxa. - Co się dzieje?!

Ale odpowiedzieć nie przyszła w formie słów… lecz tych samych obrazów, które ona wcześniej otrzymała od Lostpath... A potem drzwi pomieszczenia zupełnie się zamknęły i promień transportera zabrał ją wytypowane miejsce.

Wraith zatrzymał się i spojrzał za siebie, na zbliżająca się właśnie pozostała trójkę.

\- Ktoś zaatakował Lostpath - oznajmił.

\- Tego młodego, który się do was przyłączył? - spytał Stroke.

\- Tak - odparł i ruszył dalej, teraz już tylko idąc szybko. - Napastnikiem jest Łowca wysłany przez Darkspace.

\- Musiało go porządnie zaboleć, że młody oddał Kate Harrigan właśnie tobie, skoro nasłał na niego swojego _Dissiceri_ \- stwierdził najstarszy z Wraith, zerkając na idącego obok niego wnuka.

\- A to oznacza, że może nie skończyć się na tym jednym incydencie - mruknął niechętnie.

\- Także przeszło mi to przez myśl - przyznał tym samym tonem i zatrzymał się tuż za progiem pomieszczenia transportera.

Stardust stał już na niskiej platformie, lecz wyraźnie umysłem błądził gdzie indziej, zdając się jakby nasłuchiwać czegoś.

\- Kate jest w głównym hangarze - poinformował ich po chwili. - Śledzi Łowcę.

\- A co z Lostpath? - zapytał Dowódca.

\- Jest w jej kwaterze.

\- Idę do niego, a wy zajmijcie się tym Łowcą - rzucił. - Każę nikogo nie wypuszczać z hangaru, ale załatwimy to po cichu - dodał i wycofał się z pomieszczenia, ciągnąc za sobą za ramię Rainsong. - A ty idziesz ze mną.

Drzwi niewielkiego pomieszczenia zasunęły się, a kiedy Wildfire otworzył je ponownie, nikogo już tam nie było.

.

.

 **K** ate wybiegła z korytarza na jeden z licznych pomostów przecinających główny hangar. Rozejrzała się wokół, ale nigdzie nie mogła zlokalizować Łowcy. Nigdzie w pobliżu nie było także żadnego myśliwca, którym mógłby odlecieć. Gdzie zatem poszedł? Jak miał zamiar wydostać się z hive, pomyślała… i nagle doznała olśnienia.

Wrota!

Na każdym statku Wraith znajdowały się wrota przy pomocą których, podczas Żniw, blokowali te znajdujące się na planecie, aby uniemożliwić mieszkańcom ucieczkę.

Był tylko mały problem - nie miała pojęcia gdzie na hiveship znajduje się sala wrót, pomyślała i jakby w odpowiedzi, jej uwagę przyciągnęła nagle postać wędrująca tym samym pomostem na drugim końcu hangaru.

Zerwała się natychmiast z miejsca, biegnąc za nim. Łowca kierował się wprost do jednego z pomieszczeń, które tam się znajdowały, ale kiedy Harrigan była już w połowie drogi, on zniknął z drzwiami.

Przyspieszyła. Nie mogła pozwolić aby uciekł i pozostał bezkarny za to co zrobił. Tym bardziej, jeśli ona nie zdąży na czas, aby uratować Lost.

Drzwi rozstąpiły się przed nią, ukazując nieduże pomieszczenie, a w nim aktywne już wrota oraz DHD.

Ktoś właśnie wchodził w błękitno-stalowy horyzont zdarzeń, stanowiący obecnie niemal jedyne źródło światła w sali.

Nie zastanawiając się, Kate zrobiła jedyna rzecz jaka w tym momencie wydała się jej odpowiednia: wyciągnęła przed siebie dłoń, próbując przy pomocy telekinezy wyciągnąć Wraith z tunelu z powrotem do pomieszczenia. Miała tylko nadzieję, że w ten sposób nie uszkodzi go. A przynajmniej nie śmiertelnie.

Przez chwilę zmagała się z siłami działającymi wewnątrz tunelu, lecz ku jej zaskoczeniu akcja przebiegła zadziwiająco szybko i sprawnie. Prawdę powiedziawszy nie spodziewała się, że będzie to takie proste. Obawiała się bowiem komplikacji związanych z siła, która wciągała dany obiekt w horyzont zdarzeń.

Kiedy tylko Łowca zaczął wycofywać się z lekko falującej tafli, Harrigan zwiększyła oddziaływającą na niego moc i po chwili samiec przeleciał przez całe pomieszczenie, uderzając z impetem o ścianę. A potem, nieco ogłoszony, osunął się na podłogę.

Nie czekając aż Wraith w pełni odzyska świadomość, kobieta wysłała w jego kierunku elektryczne wyładowania. To na dobre pozbawiło go przytomności.

Dopiero teraz pozwoliła sobie na mały odpoczynek. Pochylając się nieco i opierając dłonie o kolana, oddychała szybko, zdyszana. Nawet jako Biegacz nigdy nie musiała pokonywać takich dystansów sprintem.

Ktoś jeszcze wszedł do pomieszczenia.

Spojrzała w tamtym kierunku i wyprostowała się. To byli Stroke i Stardust w towarzystwie kilku zamaskowanych żołnierzy, których zabrali ze sobą po dotarciu do hangaru.

\- To on - wysapała. - Ogłuszyłam go dosyć porządnie, więc nie powinien sprawiać problemów - dodała i wyszła szybko z sali wrót, by znów zacząć biec pomostem.

Dwójka oficerów Wraith odprowadziła ją tylko wzrokiem, po czym nakazali żołnierzom zabranie nieprzytomnego Łowcy.

Tym razem Harrigan miała nieco ułatwione zadanie. Transporter, do którego zmierzała, znajdował się bowiem znacznie bliżej niż poprzedni. Skrywała go jedna z potężnych kolumn zaczynająca się gdzieś w otchłani w dole i ginąca w półmroku wysoko nad nią. A kiedy tylko drzwi zasunęły się za nią, promień przeniósł ją we wskazane miejsce: wprost na platformę w pobliżu jej pokoju.

Znów ruszyła biegiem, szybko pokonując kilkanaście metrów korytarza i zanim dotarła na miejsce, wysłała drzwiom telepatyczne polecenie. To pozwoliło jej wbiec do środka.

Zatrzymała się tuż za progiem na widok stojącego z boku Rainsong i Dowódcy kucającego obok Lostpath siedzącego pod ścianą tuż obok przejścia do łazienki. Z jego piersi wystawała krótka rękojeść wykonana z twardego, organicznego materiału - tego samego, który stanowił główny element konstrukcyjny wszystkich statków i większości urządzeń Wraith.

Podskoczyła do nich natychmiast, upadając na kolana. Spojrzał na nią, ledwie przytomny.

\- Złapałaś go? - wyszeptał z wyraźnym trudem.

\- Tak. Żołnierze go zabrali.

\- To dobrze… Dziękuję - odparł z lekkim uśmiechem i przymknął oczy.

\- Hej!… Tylko nie waż się mi tu umierać - rzuciła. - Nie w moim pokoju - próbowała zażartować, co nawet odniosło pewien sukces.

Młody oficer spojrzał bowiem na nią i uśmiechnął się lekko, podczas gdy ona zaczęła oglądać ranę.

\- Nie dotykaj - rzucił Wildfire, chwytając jej dłoń, kiedy kobieta sięgała po nóż. Spojrzała na niego, a on puścił ją. - Wzmocniłem go na ile mogłem - wyjaśnił, już spokojnie, wskazując na ranę na jego piersi, jakby po żerowaniu - ale w tej chwili tylko to ostrze powoduje, że nie wykrwawia się na śmierć…

\- Wasze zdolności regeneracyjne nie wystarczą? - zapytała, nieco zdziwiona.

\- Problem jest bardziej skomplikowany, niż na to wygląda… Zabójcy często używają pewnej substancji, która powoduje znaczne ograniczenie zdolności regeneracyjnych Wraith w okolicach rany. To zazwyczaj wystarczy, aby ofiara wykrwawiła się na śmierć... A serce to bardzo wrażliwy organ… Poza tym ostrze jest ząbkowane, więc usuwając je, przetniesz po drodze pełno żył. W efekcie wykrwawi się, zanim organizm zdąży zneutralizować substancję i zregenerować się… Niestety obawiam się, że to zbyt poważna rana. Nawet jak dla nas - dodał pesymistycznie.

O dziwo jego głos był spokojny jak nigdy dotąd, zauważyła. A nawet wydawał się być nieco współczujący.

\- Dlatego miałem nadzieję, że twoje zdolności mogą się teraz przydać - wyjaśnił.

Kate zastanawiała się nad czymś przez moment.

\- Mogę spróbować odsuwać żyły tak, aby ostrze ich nie przecięło.

\- Potrafisz to? - zapytał Dowódca.

\- Nigdy wcześniej nie robiłam czegoś takiego… ale myślę, że to wykonalne - przyznała. - Jeśli odpowiednio się skupię, będę w stanie… zobaczyć wnętrze ciała. A to pozwoli mi użyć telekinezy i uchronić żyły podczas wyciągania ostrza… Ale to może długo potrwać - dodała, spoglądając przepraszająco na Lost. - Skupianie się na kilku rzeczach jednocześnie jest trudne, a ja nigdy tego nie rozbiłam.

\- Zrób to - zgodził się młody oficer, mówiąc z jeszcze większym trudem niż poprzednio.

\- OK - rzuciła optymistycznie. - Najpierw wzmocnię cię maksymalnie. Może to dodatkowo przyspieszy neutralizację tej substancji - dodała i otworzyła jedną z dłoni, aby zacząć tworzyć nad nią kule energii.

Na ten widok stojący z tyłu chłopak cofnął się pod samą ścianę.

\- Potem zajmiemy się ostrzem - ciągnęła spokojnie dalej, nie zwracając zupełnie uwagi na młodzika. - Ale musi siedzieć bardziej wyprostowany - dodała, spoglądając na Wildfire.

Ten rozejrzał się szybko po pokoju, by zatrzymać wzrok na jednym z mebli.

\- Krzesło - oznajmił i podniósł się, aby je przynieść. - Założymy mu ramiona za oparcie. To wymusi określona pozycję - dodał i położył je na boku, wsuwając oparcie za plecy Wraith.

Następnie pomógł mu przełożyć ramiona do tyłu.

Lostpath jęknął i skrzywił się z bólu, gdy przyszła kolej na lewe ramię i ostrze w jego piersi poruszyło się nieco.

\- Super… Powinno wystarczyć - powiedziała i przysunęła dłoń do piersi oficera, aby zacząć wzmacniać go swoją życiodajna energią.

Zajęta swoim zadaniem, nawet nie zwróciła uwagi kiedy drzwi pokoju rozsunęły się, wpuszczając do środka dwóch kolejnych Wraith. Widząc co się dzieje, obaj tylko spojrzeli na Dowódcę hive.

"Czy jest tak kiepsko jak wygląda?" - zapytał go Stroke, pozwalając jednocześnie swojemu synowi, aby usłyszał to samo.

"Obawiam się, że tak" - niemal mruknął w odpowiedzi. "Nawet jeśli usuniemy nóż, nie zdoła się w porę zregenerować. Ostrze zbyt głęboko tkwi w sercu… Już pluł krwią" - dodał pesymistycznie.

"Wiec co ona robi?" - wtrącił Stardust.

"Nie wiem dokładnie, ale chce bardzo powoli wyciągnąć ostrze, jednocześnie w jakiś sposób uważając aby nie uszkodzić dodatkowych żył… Ostrze jest ząbkowane" - wyjaśnił.

"Sprytnie. Wyciągane ostrze, zada jeszcze więcej obrażeń" - tym razem to Strok był pesymistą.

Przerwali. Kula energii nad dłonią Kate właśnie zaczęła się kurczyć, by po chwili zupełnie zniknąć. Otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na młodego Wraith.

\- Wystarczy?

\- Chyba… tak - jęknął.

\- OK… Więc teraz zaczniemy etap drugi… Na pocieszenie powiem, że mam spore zdolności manualne… I dużą cierpliwość do różnego rodzaju żmudnej dłubaniny - próbowała znów zażartować.

\- Od razu… mi ulżyło - odciął z lekkim uśmiechem, jednak jego głos był coraz bardziej zmęczony.

\- No dobra… raz kozie śmierć - rzuciła, na co on spojrzał na nią poważnie. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko. - To takie powiedzenie… Typu: do dzieła - zapewniła go, chociaż z wyrazu jego twarzy bez problemu wywnioskowała iż niezbyt w to uwierzył. - No to do roboty - mruknęła na koniec pod nosem i skupiła się ponownie.

Zamknęła oczy, skupiając się na ostrzu wbitym w serce.

Musiała zwizualizować w swoim umyśle całą sytuację. Nie potrafiła tego dokładnie wyjaśnić, ale w tym przypadku wzrok nie był częścią całego procesu. Jakb skupienie umysłu zastępowało wzrok, a ona była w stanie przeniknąć do wnętrza organizmu i powiększać obraz... zobaczyć wnętrze serca Wraith i tkwiące w nim ostrze, aby wiedzieć jak je wyciągać. A co najważniejsze wszystkie te drobne elementy, których uszkodzenie mogło zadecydować o powodzeniu całej operacji.

To było dziwne a jednocześnie interesujące doświadczenie. Przypominało jej trochę poruszanie się w wirtualnej rzeczywistości. Jednak tutaj każda czynność nie była wykonywana za pomocą gestów dłoni skrytych w rękawicach, lecz przy użyciu siły umysłu.

Nazywała to dalekowidztwem. Pozwalało jej nie tylko zajrzeć w głąb czegoś, lecz także dostrzec to, co znajdowało się w oddali. Oczywiście jak wszystko wymagało to praktyki, a ona ostatni raz robiła to jako nastolatka, kiedy odkryła swoją nowa zdolność i bawiła się nią przez krótki czas.

Podniosła nieco dłoń, ustawiając ją naprzeciw rękojeści noża, a potem przesunęła nieco w górę.

Lostpath jęknął z bólu a jego tętno nieco wzrosło.

Ale musiała to zrobić. Gładka góra noża nie uszkodzi tkanki, a ona musiała zrobić sobie trochę miejsca pod dolną częścią, aby jej haczykowate ząbki nie przylegały tak dokładnie do narządu.

Potem wzięła głębszy wdech i przesunęła ostrze zaledwie o parę milimetrów.

Powtarzała tą procedurę w kółko, jednocześnie cały czas pilnując, aby ostrze nie zahaczyło o żadną żyłę.

Jeśli taka znajdowała się na drodze metalu, umysłem przesuwała ją na tyle, aby bezpiecznie przesunąć nóż chociażby o kolejny milimetr.

Krótkie przerwy pozwalały jej nieco odprężyć umysł. Nigdy wcześniej bowiem nie wykonywała kilku czynności na raz. Nie miała w tym żadnej praktyki. Tak samo jak jej organizm, który nie był przyzwyczajony do aż tak wytężonego wysiłku.

Nawet kiedy była Biegaczem, używała swoich umiejętności tylko przez chwilę. Także wtedy, gdy ich moc była zwiększona. Ale to było dla niej czymś zupełnie nowym. I nawet jeśli cały proces odbywał się tylko w jej umyśle, to i tak był o wiele bardziej wyczerpujący niż wzmożony wysiłek fizyczny.

Dwójka najstarszych Wraith usadowiła się na łóżku, cały czas uważnie obserwując jej postępy. Tak samo zresztą jak Wildfire, który oparł się o blat biurka i splótł ramiona na piersi. Nawet Rainsong usadowił się tuz obok wejścia do pokoju, by z boku móc uważnie obserwować to co się działo.

W pokoju zapanowała grobowa cisza, która zdawała się trwać wieczność.

Lostpath otworzył w końcu oczy, powoli odzyskując siły. Ostrze wysunęło się już na kilka centymetrów z jego piersi, pozwalając sercu lepiej funkcjonować, kiedy wreszcie opuściło najbardziej newralgiczne miejsce.

Spojrzał na kobietę. Zdawała się patrzeć wprost na nóż… ale jej spojrzenie było dziwne i jakby nieobecne. Przyglądał się jej uważnie przez chwilę, przechylając nieco głowę w bok.

\- Co się stało? - szepnął Stroke, przerywając długotrwała ciszę.

\- Nie wiem… ale wygląda jakby skamieniała. Nawet nie drgnie i przestała cokolwiek robić - odparł, wciąż przyglądając się jej uważnie.

\- Może potrzebuje dłuższego odpoczynku - niemal mruknął Dowódca. - W końcu właśnie ratuje ci życie w bardzo nietypowy sposób - zauważył.

Młody oficer zerknął tylko na niego, lecz nic nie odpowiedział. Znów zamknął oczy, próbując nieco medytować. To odprężało jego organizm i rozluźniało mięsnie, a jednocześnie spowalniało bicie serca, odciążając je.

\- Sir?... Ona krwawi z nosa - szepnął nagle chłopak, wskazując dłonią i spoglądając jednocześnie na Wildfire.

Cała trójka wyprostowała się, zaniepokojona, a były Łowca znów otworzył oczy.

\- Kate? - szepnął, ale ona nawet nie drgnęła. - Kate - dodał głośniej i nieco bardziej stanowczo, lecz ponownie bez jakiejkolwiek reakcji z jej strony.

Dowódca podszedł do nich, kucając obok niego, by przyjrzeć się ludzkiej samicy. Rzeczywiście wyglądała, jakby zamarła w totalnym bezruchu, niczym skamieniała. Jednak to, co go w tej chwili bardziej interesowało, a w zasadzie zaniepokoiło, to wypływającą nieco z nosa krew.

\- Harrigan - rzucił typowym dla siebie władczym tonem, chociaż stała się nie robic tego zbyt głośno, aby jej nie wystraszyć.

Kobieta drgnęła, a potem zamrugała, jakby wyrwana z głębokiego transu. Spojrzała zaskoczona najpierw na Lost, a następnie na kucającego obok niego Dowódcę.

\- Krwawisz z nosa - wyjaśnił, już spokojnie.

Dotknęła palcem górnej wargi, a potem spojrzała na niego. Rzeczywiście był brudny od krwi.

\- To nic takiego. Zdarza się przy wytężonym wysiłku - wyjaśniła.

\- Może powinnaś nieco odpocząć? - zasugerował Stardust. - Jeśli będziesz zbyt zmęczona, nie dokończysz niczego.

\- Ma rację. Zrób sobie przerwę, a ja potrzymam nóż - powiedział Wildfire i usiadł na jedną nogę, a drugą zgiął w kolanie, by oprzeć na nim swoją rękę.

Potem podsunął dłoń pod rękojeść, a Kate zwolniła mentalny uścisk. Młody Wraith skrzywił się lekko, kiedy ostrze minimalnie poruszyło się w ranie.

\- W porządku? - zapytał starszy oficer.

\- Tak, sir.

Harrigan podniosła się powoli z podłogi… i przystanęła na moment, zamykając oczy.

\- Co się stało? - zaniepokoił się Pierwszy Oficer, wstając z łózka.

\- Nic… Tylko trochę zakręciło mi się w głowie - odpowiedziała mu z lekkim uśmiechem, po czym weszła do łazienki.

Błękitnawa przesłona zasunęła się za nią.

Stardust usiadł z powrotem obok swego ojca, by nagle zauważyć lekki rozbawienie na jego twarzy.

\- Co?

\- A mówił, że ona w ogóle go nie słucha - rzucił z nuta ironii Stroke. - A tu proszę, wystarczyło jedno stanowcze słowo i od razu zareagowała. Pełna współpraca.

\- Obawiam się, że to po prostu fart - parsknął jego syn.

\- Bardzo zabawne - burknął Wildfire.

Obaj Wraith uśmiechnęli się szerzej, podczas gdy dwóch młodszych usilnie starało się ukryć swoje rozbawienie tymi komentarzami.

Wejście do sąsiedniego pomieszczenie otwarło się, wypuszczając z niego kobietę. Trzymała w dłoni swój kubek do mycia zębów.

Ciągłe i tak intensywne skupienie oraz konieczność używania jednocześnie kilku jej zdolności sprawiały, że szybko zaczęła odczuwać ból głowy. A to nie pomagało jej w skupieniu się nad zadaniem.

\- Zrobię sobie tylko tabletki przeciwbólowe - poinformowała, szybko podchodząc do swojej torby.

Zostało jej jeszcze kilka sztuk z opakowania, które zawsze przy sobie nosiła. Na Ziemi często miewała bóle głowy, ale zazwyczaj albo na tyle słabe, że je ignorowała, albo wystarczała jej kawa. Czasami jednak potrzebowała wsparcia farmaceutycznego… tak jak teraz. Ból wyraźnie nasilał się i dobrze wiedziała, że to może być dopiero początek.

\- Źle się czujesz? - spytał znowu Stardust.

\- To tylko ból głowy z powodu wysiłku. Nic takiego - zapewniła, czekając aż dwie musujące tabletki rozpuszczą się w wodzie. - Powinno szybko minąć. Tabletki są dosyć silne.

\- Gdybyś potrzebowała silniejszych, powiedz - odezwał się Wildfire. - Mamy na pokładzie różnego rodzaju środki przeciwbólowe.

\- Dziękuje, ale to powinno wystarczyć - odparła uprzejmie i wypiła szybko zawartość kubka. - Niestety niezbyt dobrze smakuje - dodała, krzywiąc się.

\- Moja matka mawiała, że lek ma pomagać a nie dobrze smakować - odezwał się Stroke.

Harrigan spojrzała na niego lekko zaskoczona.

\- Na serio? - zdziwiła się, jednocześnie nieco rozbawiona. - Też znam to hasło - przyznała i ponownie usadowiła się obok Lostpath, by wyciągnąć dłoń w kierunku noża. - Możesz puścić. Trzymam do - dodała, spoglądając na starszego Wraith.

Ten skinął tylko głową i zabrał rękę spod rękojmi. A potem patrzył jak oczy Harrigan znów robią się mętne, bo po chwili zamigotać delikatnie.


	35. Chapter 35

**Rozdział 35**

 ** _Uzdrowiciel_** **…**

 **L** ylith uśmiechnęła się.

\- Ona nie jest dziwakiem… Po prostu wychowała się wśród ludzi, którzy nie znają Wraith. Dlatego nie czuje wobec nich respektu… Poza tym nie jest tutaj z własnej woli, więc nie dziw się, że się buntuje.

\- Czyli to prawda, co o niej mówią? Że jest jednanym z New Lanteans - rzuciła Maryfell.

\- …W pewnym sensie - przyznała dziewczyna.

\- Ale po co Dowódca miałby sprowadzać tutaj jednego z nich? - zdziwiła się.

\- Ponieważ bardzo dobrze zna się na technologii i będzie pomagała w ulepszaniu naszego hive.

\- A jeśli spróbuje sabotażu? - spytała szeptem.

Lylith spojrzała na nią z lekkim politowaniem.

\- Tez popadasz w paranoje, jak Keldnar? - zadrwiła i zatrzymała się przed drzwiami pokoju, by wstukać kod dostępu, który podała jej Kate.

Jednak ku jej zdziwieniu ten nie był potrzebny.

Czyżby zapomniała zamknąć drzwi, kiedy rano zabierała tacę po śniadaniu, pomyślała i dotknęła ponownie panelu kontrolnego.

Dwie płyty rozsunęły się, ukazując postać wysokiego Wraith, który spojrzał na nią surowo. Na jego widok dziewczyna znieruchomiała, zaskoczona i zdezorientowana jednocześnie.

\- Czego tu szukasz? - burknął Dowódca.

\- …Ja… Przyniosłam kilka ubrań dla Kate - wydusiła z siebie, pokazując mu niedużą kupkę rzeczy, które trzymała. - Pomyślałam, że mogą się jej spodobać…

Nie dokończyła, zerkając w bok na siedzącego pod ścianą kolejnego Wraith, a tuż obok niego kobietę. Na widok noża wbitego w pierś młodego oficera, oczy Lylith otworzyły się szeroko. Tak samo jak jej usta, które natychmiast zasłoniła dłonią.

\- Nie teraz… - warknął ponownie Wildfire.

Chciał jeszcze coś dodać, kiedy przed wejściem zatrzymała się kolejna osoba. Tym razem był to oficer ochrony - niższy od swojego Dowódcy, lecz o podobnej budowie ciała.

\- Sir, więzień odzyskał przytomność - poinformował i także zerknął w bok, na swego nowego podwładnego.

Czul się już na tyle dobrze, aby samemu siedzieć wyprostowanym, więc jego ramiona nie musiałby być już założone za oparcie krzesła.

\- Niebawem przyjdę… Gdyby jednak sprawiał problemy, ogłuszcie go - polecił obojętnie.

\- Oczywiście… Co ona robi, sir? - zapytał powoli.

\- Ratuje mu życie… Młody ma chyba więcej szczęścia niż rozumu - niemal mruknął, także zerkając na niego. - W normalnych okolicznościach byłby już martwy.

\- Ja zajmę się Łowcą - wtrącił ze spokojem Stroke, podchodząc do nich. - Wy zostańcie tutaj… Ona nie wygląda najlepiej - dodał szeptem. - Już drugi raz krwawi z nosa, a na dodatek strasznie zbladła. Może trzeba będzie to przerwać i resztę noża wyciągnąć normalnie… Powinno się udać. Wykonała najtrudniejszą części, a _celtern_ powinno być już w większym stopniu zneutralizowane… Jednak mimo wszysko możliwe, że oboje będą potrzebować Daru Życia.

\- Tak, masz racje - przyznał, jakby z namysłem, spoglądając na siedząca na podłodze dwójce, po czym ponownie przeniósł wzrok na swojego dziadka. - Dowiedz się czy Lostpath był jego jedynym celem. Jeśli nie, możemy spodziewać się kolejnego _Dissiceri_ \- mruknął niechętnie i nagle przypomniał sobie o dwóch, wciąż stojących na korytarzu Czcicielkach. Ponownie obdarzył je surowym spojrzeniem. - A wy co tak to stoicie? Nie macie nic lepszego do roboty?

Dziewczyny aż podskoczyły, wystraszone, po czym dygnęły i szybko oddaliły się tym samym korytarzem, którym przyszły.

Dwójka Wraith udała się natomiast w przeciwna stronę, do znajdującego się w pobliżu transportera.

Dowódca zamknął za nimi drzwi i spojrzał na Lostpath.

\- Jak się czujesz?

\- Znacznie lepiej - odparł, chociaż wciąż z pewnym trudem. - …Ale ona wręcz przeciwnie. Znowu zaczyna krwawić z nosa.

\- Wiem - mruknął i przysiadł na podłodze, naprzeciw kobiety, przyglądając się jej przez chwile bacznie. Rzeczywiście była bardzo blada. - Stroke uważa, że resztę noża można w miarę bezpiecznie wyciągnąć.

\- Słyszałem, sir - odparł. - I zgadzam się z nim… Nóż prawie cały wyszedł z serca. A jeśli będziemy to przeciągać, dla niej może się to źle skończyć - dodał, na co oficer spojrzał na niego. - Sądzę, że to co teraz robi, jest ponad jej siły.

\- Tak… Chyba tak - mruknął ponownie Wildfire i znów przeniósł wzrok na ludzka samicę. - Kate? - rzucił nieco stanowczym tonem, lecz ona nie zareagowała.

Warknął cicho pod nosem. To był chyba jakiś żart, pomyślał… chociaż nawet go to rozbawiło.

\- Harrigan - powtórzył, tym razem w ten sam ostry sposób co ostatnio.

I ku jego zaskoczeniu także tym razem odniosło to pożądany rezultat.

Drgnęła nieco i ponownie otworzyła oczy, by zamrugać, wyrwana z transu. Spojrzała na niego nieco zaskoczona.

Wildfire nie mógł się powstrzymać od złośliwego uśmieszku, rozbawiony tą sytuacją. Podobnie zresztą jak pozostała dwójka Wraith.

\- Wystarczy już - powiedział. - Znów krwawisz.

Szybko wytarła dłonią nos.

\- Jeszcze kawałek - odparła. - Prawie skończyłam…

\- Jesteś strasznie blada - odezwał się z tyłu Stardust, a ona spojrzała na niego.

\- Dowódca ma rację - powiedział Lostpath. - Wystarczy tego. Resztę noża można wyciągnąć normalnie. Wykonałaś już najtrudniejszą część - dodał z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- Jak uważacie… Ale mogę jeszcze trochę…

\- Na prawdę nie trzeba - zapewnił młody oficer i dotknął lekko jej dłoń, aby opuścić ją w dół, jednocześnie drugą ręką podtrzymując nóż. - Substancja antyregeneracyjna nie powinna już mieć takiego wpływu na mój organizm, więc poradzę sobie z raną.

Harrigan uśmiechnęła się lekko i skinęła tylko potakująco głową.

Siedzący z drugiej strony Dowódca hive sięgnął do rękojeści noża.

\- Zaczekaj - powstrzymała go nagle, kładąc swoją dłoń na jego. Ale gdy tylko spojrzał na nią pytająco, od razu wycofała się, jakby zakłopotana swoim gestem. - Jeszcze jedna żyła - wyjaśniła zaraz. - Jest gruba, więc może być sporo krwi… Przytrzymam ją kiedy będziesz wyciągał nóż.

Teraz on przytaknął tylko gestem głowy i odczekał chwilę, aby mogła się skupić na swojej części zadania. Jej oczy znów stały się delikatnie mleczne… chociaż znacznie mniej niż poprzednim razem.

\- Gotowe… Możesz wyciągać - poinformowała.

Wildfire spojrzał na młodego Wraith, który zacinał jedną dłoń na krześle, a drugą zaparł się o podłogę.

A potem starszy oficer pociągnął ostrze w swoja stronę.

Ból był okropny. Gorszy od tego, kiedy zadano mu cios. Przeszył każdą cząstkę jego ciała, chociaż ostrze nie znajdowało się już tak głęboko, jak na początku. Nawet zaciśnięcie zębów nie pomogło, wyrywając z jego gardła krótki ryk.

Odruchowo złapał się za zranione miejsce i skulił nieco, oddychając ciężko. I chociaż czuł jak rana szybko się zasklepia, to jednak ból wciąż był obecny.

\- Potrzebujesz karmienia? - zapytał po chwili Pierwszy Oficer, także kucając i przyglądając mu się uważnie.

Lostpath potrzasnął przecząco opuszczona wciąż głową.

\- Chyba nie… - wysapał.

Oficer poklepał go po ramieniu, a Dowódca hive uśmiechnął się nieznacznie kącikiem ust.

Nie przywykł do okazywania tego, ale ulżyło mu… kiedy po wyciągnięciu ostrza nie okazało się, że był to jednak błąd i powinni byli pozwolić Harrigan dokończyć to… I że mimo wszystko młody Wraith przeżyje. Chociaż dopiero co stał się częścią jego załogi.

Na prawdę miał wielkie szczęście, że ta ludzka samica posiada tak niezwykłe zdolności, stwierdził Wildfire… I że los połączył ich ścieżki w taki sposób, by ona chciała mu pomóc.

\- To dobrze - szepnęła kobieta, a potem świat wokół niej zawirował i po chwili zapadła ciemność.

Omal nie upadła bokiem na podłogę, ale Stardust podtrzymał ją w ostatniej chwili.

\- Kate?! - rzucił, poklepując ją delikatnie po policzku, lecz jej ciało było zupełnie bezwładne.

Przysunął ucho do jej klatki piersiowej, nasłuchując.

\- Tylko zemdlała - poinformował pozostała trójkę, spoglądającą na niego z niepewnością. - Ale jej serce bije wolno…

\- Zabiorę ją do Sunwind - oznajmił Dowódca, podchodząc do nich - a ty zostań z Lostpath, gdyby jednak potrzebował karmienia - dodał i podniósł Harrigan z podłogi. - Ja już przekazałem mu wszystko, zanim przyszła Kate.

\- Zgoda - skinął głową Stardust.

\- Rainsong… Weź tabletki, które zażyła - polecił chłopakowi, a ten natychmiast poderwał się na równe nogi i podszedł szybko do torby. - Muszę znać ich skład, zanim znowu jej coś zaaplikujemy - wyjaśnił i zanim młodzik sięgnął po opakowanie, oficer stał już w progu otwartych drzwi, patrząc surowo na zebranych tam ludzi. - Co to za zbiegowisko? - rzucił gniewnym tonem.

\- Sir, możemy jakoś pomóc? Lylith powiedziała… - zaczęła uprzejmie Matka, ale przerwała szybko, kiedy Dowódca wydał z siebie długie, złowieszcze warknięcie.

\- Gdybym was potrzebował, posłałbym po was - wysyczał. - Wracajcie do swoich zajęć… JUŻ! - niemal wrzasnął gardłowym głosem, aż zebrane na korytarzu osoby drgnęły, wystraszone.

Od razu wycofali się do tyłu, pozwalając mu przejść. Ruszył szybkim krokiem w stronę platformy transportera. Idący za nim młodziutki Wraith, chociaż wysoki, z trudem dotrzymywał mu kroku.

"Sunwind… Idę do ciebie z człowiekiem… To nagły wypadek" - Wildfire poinformował telepatycznie swojego oficera medycznego.

"Rozumiem… Co się stało?" - zapytał.

"Nie wiem dokładnie… Przygotuj skaner" - polecił.

Ilakani spoglądała przez chwile za odchodzącym Dowódcą, a potem zerknęła jeszcze do wnętrza pokoju. Drzwi były wciąż otwarte, pozwalając jej napotkać na spojrzenie kucającego obok młodego oficera Stardusta… I wtedy jej wzrok utkwił na zakrwawionym nożu lezącym na podłodze.

\- Już w porządku - zapewnił ich spokojnym głosem. - Wracajcie do swoich obowiązków. Sytuacja jest pod kontrolą.

Kobieta skinęła tylko głową, po czym odwróciła się do zebranych, aby nakazać im rozejście się.

Drzwi do pomieszczenia zamknęły się, ponownie odcinając dwójkę Wraith od reszty hive.

Lostpath spojrzał na Pierwszego Oficera.

\- Wyjdzie z tego? - zapytał. - Kate? Nie wyglądała za dobrze.

Zsunął właśnie dłoń z piersi. Ból ustał, a rana niemal zupełnie się już zagoiła.

\- Na pewno… Jest silna - odparł z lekkim uśmiechem. - Jesteś pewny, że nie potrzebujesz karmienia?

\- Nie, dziękuję. Już prawie koniec… Ale jeśli można, chciałbym później być przy przesłuchaniu tego Łowcy.

\- Dobrze go znasz?

\- Niestety nie… Od niedawna służy na Fireflash. Wiem tylko, że jest sporo starszy ode mnie, a jego poprzedni hive został znoszony. Ocalał jako jeden z nielicznych… Można powiedzieć, że miał szczęście, ponieważ prowadził myśliwce do ataku i cudem udało mu się uniknąć fali uderzeniowej podczas wybuchu.

\- Rozumiem.

\- Przykro mi, że nie mogę pomóc w tej kwestii.

\- Nie przejmuj się. To i tak w sumie nie ma znaczenia - stwierdził i znów uśmiechnął się lekko.

.

.

 **W** ildfire wszedł pospiesznie do sporego pomieszczenia.

Pomieszczenie pełne było najróżniejszej aparatury i to nie tylko tej wytworzonej przez Wraith. Było czyms w rodzaju medlabu połączonym z laboratorium.

Przeprowadzano tutaj skomplikowane badania i eksperymenty, zarówno z próbkami roślinnymi jak o pochodzenia zwierzęcego… ale także przychodzili tu Czciciele jeśli coś im dolegało. Nie było bowiem sensu za każdym razem przekazywać im Daru Życia, skoro istniały odpowiednie leki.

Poza tym dzięki temu Sunwind i jego współpracownicy mogli doskonalić swoja wiedzę i wypróbowywać nowe specyfiki. Z rzadka mieli także okazję przeprowadzać różne, mniej lub bardziej skomplikowane, zabiegi medyczne.

Teraz jednak pałeczkę przejął Dowódca hive, kładąc ludzka samicę na blacie skanera - takiego samego, jaki znajdował się w jego ukrytym laboratorium na Vallen.

\- To ta nowa? - zapytał Sunwind. - Ta, która ma pracować ze Stardustem przy modernizacji hive?

\- Tak… Rainsong, daj mu te tabletki - polecił i podszedł do panelu kontrolnego urządzenia. - Przeprowadź dokładną analizę. Muszę wiedzieć co zawierają, zanim podam jej coś innego… Bez problemu rozpuszczają się w wodzie - poinformował.

Wraith nie odpowiedział. Odebrał tylko od młodzika pudełko i podszedł do jednego ze stołów przy ścianie.

\- Co się stało? - zainteresował się, rozpakowując jeden z białych krążków, po czym umieścił go w niewielkim naczyniu i zalał przeźroczystą cieczą.

\- Nie wiem dokładnie… Dwukrotnie krwawiła z nosa - niemal mruknął starszy oficer i uruchomił skaner.

Przypominająca wiązkę transportująca smuga światła przesunęła się powoli po ciele kobiety tam i z powrotem. A kiedy zgasła, Wraith spojrzał na znajdujący się za nim duży ekran, gdzie właśnie był wyświetlany obraz przedstawiający ludzką sylwetkę… a dokładniej wnętrza ciała. Po chwili, za boku ekranu pojawiły się także liczne napisy.

\- Bardzo niskie ciśnienie krwi, niski poziom leukocytów i elektrolitów, słaba arytmia serca… - Sunwind z niedowierzaniem zaczął na głos analizować wyniki badań. - Te odczyty wskazują na poważne osłabienie całego organizmu - dodał, wskazując ręka na ekran. - A tu jest chyba nawet mikrowylew - zauważył i spojrzał pytająco na Dowódcę. - To skutek tego, że była Biegaczem?

\- Nie… - znów niemal mruknął Wildfire, stojąc ze splecionymi na piersi ramionami. Również był niezadowolony z tego co zobaczył. - To efekt stosowania jednocześnie kilku z jej zdolności.

\- W jadłodajni jakoś jej to nie zaszkodziło - wymamrotał pod nosem Rainsong.

Wildfire spojrzał na niego, a chłopak zamarł w bezruchu. Dopiero wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że powiedział to na głos. A jednak oficer uśmiechnął się tylko lekko kącikiem ust.

\- Najwyraźniej jedna na raz i przez krótki czas nie wyrządzają jej szkody… Inaczej nie byłaby w stanie tak długo bronić się przed Łowcami - odparł spokojnie.

\- A co zrobiła tym razem? - zapytał główny Oficer Medyczny.

Znał z grubsza sprawę. Dowiedział się o rym przy okazji pobytu na ich hive Hanna Leszczyńska. Zarówno od Dowódcy, jak i samej samicy New Lanteans. Jednak w przeciwieństwie, na przykład do Stardusta czy Stroke, niezbyt interesowały go kontakty z tym człowiekiem. Nawet gdyby rzeczywiście miała okazać się Avatarem, jak twierdzili ci dwaj oficerowie.

\- Lostpath został zaatakowany przez _Dissiceri_ wysłanego przez Darkspace - wyjaśnił Wildfire. - Wbił mu nóż prosto w serce… Ona go uratowała. Nie wiem dokładnie jak, ale najpierw… nakarmiła go, aby jego zdolności regeneracyjne były w pełni sprawne, a potem powoli, milimetr po milimetrze wyciągała ostrze dzięki jednej z tych swoich sztuczek… Wspomniała, że jest w stanie zobaczyć wnętrze organizmu i uniknąć w ten sposób przecięcia żył znajdujących się na drodze ostrza.

\- Uzdrawianie, telekineza i skanowanie - rzucił spokojnie Sunwind i teraz to jego dowódca spojrzał na niego pytająco. - Czytałem kiedyś kilka prac naukowych Lantean na ten temat. Badali różne zdolności, jakie pojawiały się u niektórych z nich - wyjaśnił i spojrzał na wciąż nieprzytomną Harrigan. - Nie dziwie się, że jest kompletnie wyczerpana. To zapewne wymaga wielkiego skupienia umysłu i nakładu energii.

\- Zapewne… Problem w tym, ze z tego co wspomniał mi wcześniej Lostpath wynika, iż ona bardzo rzadko korzysta ze swoich zdolności.

\- W takim razie ma szczęście… Albo jest bardziej wytrzymała niż większość ludzi… Według badań Lantean nadużywanie tych umiejętności przez osobę, która systematycznie ich nie ćwiczy, może doprowadzić nawet do śmierci. Głównie w wyniku wylewów krwi do mózgu, ataków serca lub skrajnego wycieńczenia organizmu - powiedział ze spokojem. - Proponuje ponad jej najpierw coś za ogólne wzmocnienie organizmu… Mikrowylew nie wydaje się być groźny, więc później się nim ewentualnie zajmiemy. Najpierw musi się ustabilizować - dodał i podszedł do jednej ze sporych szaf z różnymi szklanymi naczyniami, szukając w niej czegoś.

.

.

 **"…** **N** igdy wcześniej nie widziała tak zatłoczonego miejsca. Nawet na lotnisku w Polsce nie było tylu ludzi co tutaj. Jakby zjechało się tu pół świata, pomyślała dziewięcioletnia dziewczynka, wędrując wraz z ojcem przez wielkie hale międzynarodowego lotniska w Los Angeles.

To była długa podróż, która trwała ponad dwa dni. Najpierw pociągiem do Warszawy, a następnie samolotami aż tutaj. Ale nie było prostszego sposobu.

I tak mogli mówić o dużym szczęściu. I to nie tylko z powodu połączeń, ale także dlatego, że komunistyczne władze w Polsce w ogóle zgodziły się na ten wyjazd tak szybko. W prawdzie Markus Harrigan był cenionym wykładowcą na uniwersytecie… ale także był obcokrajowcem, który w dodatku przybył aż zza oceanu. A to rodziło podejrzenia, że może działać jako szpieg. Szczególnie, że jego starszy brat był oficerem w amerykańskiej armii.

Tak wiele czynników działających na jego niekorzyść.

A jednak, jakimś cudem udało im się zdobyć pozwolenie. Być może dlatego, że jako swoistego rodzaju "zabezpieczenie" pozostawił w Polsce żonę i małe dziecko.

Teraz jednak byli już wreszcie na miejscu, wędrując wraz z innymi pasażerami w kierunku taśmy podajnika, na której znajdował się ich bagaż - jedna większa walizka. Nie mogli zabrać ze sobą zbyt wiele. To także mogłoby rodzić podejrzenia.

Przechodząc dalej, dostrzegli kilka osób trzymających w dłoniach kartki z nazwiskami tych, na których czekali. Ale w ich wypadku nie było takiej potrzebny. Ci, którzy czekali na dwójkę przybyszy z odległego kraju w Europie, z daleka rozpoznali idącego powoli w ich stronę mężczyznę.

\- Markus! - rozległ się ponad tłumem donośny, męski głos.

Zatrzymali się na moment, by dostrzec wysokiego, dobrze zbudowanego mężczyznę, dającego im znak ręką.

Markus spojrzał na córkę z uśmiechem i pociągnął ją za sobą, aby przywitać się z bratem.

Ostatni raz widzieli się trzy lata temu, kiedy jeszcze sam przyleciał do stanów aby odwiedzić rodzinę. Jednak tym razem postanowił zabrać ze sobą także córkę. Być może będzie to jedyna okazja aby dziewczynka mogła poznać swojego dziadka. Kilka miesięcy temu miał bowiem poważny zawał serca i możliwe, że ta sytuacja powtórzy się… a wtedy ciężko będzie go uratować.

Obaj mężczyźni uścisnęli się serdecznie, po czy spojrzeli w końcu w dół.

\- A więc to jest ten twój mały geniusz? - rzekł w końcu John, przyglądając się jej uważnie.

Był wielki w porównaniu z drobną ośmiolatką, która musiała spoglądać ma niego wysoko do góry.

Ale kiedy chciał położyć dłoń na jej głowie, cofnęła się szybko i przylgnęła do ojca. Oficer uśmiechnął się nieco rozbawiony.

\- Boisz się mnie? - zapytał, ale ona nie odpowiedziała.

Patrzyła tylko na niego tymi swoimi dużymi, brązowo-zielonkawymi oczyma, trzymając kurczowo ojca za rękę.

\- Jest zmęczona podróżą - odparł spokojnie Markus. - I tak dzielnie to wszystko zniosła. Bałem się, że zacznie kaprysić… Chociaż w domu nigdy tego nie robi.

\- Też się zastanawialiśmy jak mała zniesie podróż - przyznał. - Tyle przesiadek. To męczące dla dorosłego, a co dopiero dla dziecka - dodał i klepnął brata w ramię, z uśmiechem. - Chodźmy. Lineth zapewne już czeka z obiadem.

\- A jak ojciec? - zapytał Markus ruszając za bratem poprzez tłum ludzi.

Jego postura była zaletą w takich sytuacjach, gdyż ludzie odruchowo ustępowali mu z drogi. A to pozwalało spokojnie przejść idącemu tuż za nim niższemu o kilka centymetrów mężczyźnie i jego córce.

\- Dobrze… A przynajmniej nie skarży się na nic… Wiesz jaki on jest. Nawet jeśli mu coś dolega, nie przyzna się do tego - oznajmił. - Póki żyła matka ona robiła z nim przodek, ale teraz… Czasami mam wrażenie, że mam w domu dwójkę dzieci - parsknął…

Kate przestała ich słuchać, zbytnio zafascynowana tym, co ja otaczało. Do tej pory największe miasto jakie widziała, to Berlin, kiedy ojciec zabrał ją na jedno z sympozjów naukowych. Ale to miasto… przekraczało jej najśmielsze oczekiwania. Było ogromne, hałaśliwe i pełne ludzi.

Przez ponad godzinę jazdy samochodem, chłonęła wzrokiem każdy widok, jaki była w stanie zobaczyć przez okno, kiedy przemierzali szerokie ulice, kierując się powoli ku spokojniejszym rejonom. A potem dalej, w wzdłuż wybrzeża.

Dom stał nieco na uboczu, blisko plaży, otoczony sporym ogrodem pełnym drzew. Nie był specjalnie okazały, ot piętrowy budynek stanowiący mieszaninę kamienia i drewna - osobisty projekt Gerarda Harrigan, który swego czasu był uznanym architektem. Jednak kilka lat temu postanowił zakończyć swoja karierę i przejść na emeryturę. Tylko od czasu do czasu pozwala sobie na jakiś projekt, najczęściej pod namową znajomych.

Samochód wjechał na brukowaną drogę prowadząca do domu i dziewczynka spojrzała z zainteresowaniem na stojącego na werandzie chłopca. Ojciec opowiadał jej o nim. To był Conor, syn Johna i Lineth. Jej starszy o dwa lata kuzyn. Był nawet wysoki jak na swój wiek i szczupły, a jego ciemnoblond włosy równie krótko ścięte jak u ojca - w wojskowym stylu.

Wydawał się być czymś wyraźnie zaniepokojony, nerwowo wyczekując aż samochód zatrzyma się na podjeździe przed domem.

\- Chyba nie może się was doczekać - parsknął lekko John.

\- Nie… - mruknęła z tylnego siedzenia dziewczynka. - Wasz tata źle się czuje - dodała.

Obaj mężczyźni spojrzeli na nią zaskoczeni, lecz o ile Markus od razu zorientował się o czym mówi jego córka… o tyle jego brat nie miał o tym zielonego pojęcia. Jego zaskoczenie wzrosło tym bardziej, kiedy mężczyzna niemal wyskoczył z pojazdu, który ledwie co stanął. A potem spoglądał za nim, jak wbiega do środka budynku.

\- Tato, szybko - rzucił chłopczyk, podbiegając do wysiadającego z samochodu oficera. - Dziadek źle się czuje, ale nie pozwala mamie wezwać lekarza.

Kapitan nie odpowiedział. Spojrzał tylko zaskoczony na dziewczynkę, która stała już na zewnątrz, przyglądając się domowi.

\- Skąd wiedziałaś? - zapytał zdezorientowany, pozwalając synowi aby ciągnął go za sobą w kierunku drzwi wejściowych.

Kate wzdrygnęła się lekko i znów cofnęła… ale tym razem nie było przy niej ojca, który mógłby ją ochronić przed tym wielkoludem. A żołnierz cały czas przyglądał się jej bacznie tymi przenikliwymi, niebieskimi oczyma.

\- Wejdź do środka - powiedział po chwili.

Bez słowa wykonała jego polecenie, za wszelką cenę próbując uniknąć bliższego kontaktu z nim. Jego postura i spojrzenie stresowały ją. Czuła się, jakby skanował ją na wylot i był w stanie odkryć wszelkie jej tajemnice.

\- John, chodź tutaj - odezwał się z góry kobiecy głos. - Może wy przemówicie mu do rozumu.

Oficer warknął tylko cicho pod nosem i pospiesznie wszedł na szerokie, kręte schody, pokonując na raz po dwa. Jego syn pobiegł za nim, pozostawiając za sobą młodszą kuzynkę.

Dziewczynka rozglądała się uważnie wokół, kiedy ktoś przykucnął przed nią.

Kobieta była znacznie niższa od swojego męża i drobna, a jej głowę zdobiły gęste, rude włosy. Była ładna, o jasnej karnacji i miała miły uśmiech, a szare oczy spoglądały łagodnie na dziecko.

\- Ty musisz być Kate - powiedziała spokojnie. - Bardzo miło mi cię poznać. Twój tata wiele nam o tobie opowiadał… Jestem Lineth - dodała, wyciągając w jej stronę dłoń na przywitanie.

\- Wiem - niemal szepnęła i nagle spojrzała w górę, przez moment zdając się jakby nasłuchiwać.

\- Chodź, wejdziemy tam - zaproponowała kobieta i podniosła się, wyciągając do niej dłoń.

Dziewczynka zawahała się w pierwszej chwili, ale potem powoli chwyciła jej dłoń i pozwoliła zaprowadzić się na górę.

Pokój jej dziadka znajdował się na końcu korytarza. Był przestronny i jasny, z oknami częściowo zwróconymi w kierunku morza, a częściowo na ogród.

Mężczyzna leżał na dużym, drewnianym łóżku i słabym głosem sprzeczał się właśnie ze swoim synem. Był uparty. Tą jedną cechę John Harrigan zdecydowanie odziedziczył właśnie po nim, stojąc teraz nad nim z ramionami splecionymi na piersi.

\- …Nie obchodzi mnie to - kończył właśnie oficer. - Wzywam pogotowie i koniec dyskusji - dodał i odwrócił się na piecie, ruszając w stronę drzwi.

\- Ani mi się waż - podniósł głos starszy mężczyzna i nagle jego oczy dostrzegły nową osobę stojącą tuz za progiem . - To Kate? - odezwał się ponownie zmęczonym głosem. - Podejdź tu, moja droga… Niech cię się przyjże - dodał zachęcająco.

Siedzący na skraju łózka Markus uśmiechnął się do córki i wyciągnął do niej zachęcająco rękę. Podeszła do niego szybciutko, znów szukając u niego oparcia.

\- Śliczna z ciebie panienka - powiedział z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- To jest właśnie twój dziadek, Gerard - oznajmił. - Stary, uparty osioł - dodał surowiej, spoglądając znów na ojca.

\- _Ma ranę na sercu_ \- wyszeptała mu do ucha po polsku.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią nieco zaskoczony.

\- _Tak, wiem… To z powodu zawału… Ale skąd ty wiesz? Czytałaś o tym?_

Ale ona pokręciła przecząco głową.

\- _Nie… Widzę ją…_ \- odparła i zaraz dodała. - _Mogę to uleczyć, jeśli chcesz_.

Tym razem Markus był już zupełnie zdezorientowany.

Nie wiedział jak zareagować… i jak zareaguje jego rodzina. Poza tym do tej pory dziewczynka zajmowała się prostymi sprawami, jak przecięcia nożem podczas krojenia. Jej najpoważniejszy przypadkiem była pęknięta kość przedramieniowa matki, pół roku temu. Zresztą zawsze unikała korzystania ze swoich zdolności. Dlatego tak bardzo zaskoczyła go jej propozycja.

\- _Dlaczego chcesz to zrobić, skarbie? Myślałem, że tego nie lubisz._

\- _Bo nie… Ale to twój tata. Nie chcesz żeby był zdrowy?_ \- zapytała spokojnie, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie **..."**


	36. Chapter 36

**Rozdział 36**

 ** _Mały raj… na hiveship._**

 **O** tworzyła powoli oczy.

Czuła się obolała i kręciło się jej w głowie.

A potem nagle zauważyła to coś nad sobą i pomyślała, że chyba ma deja vu. To samo urządzenie widziała po przebudzeniu w jaskini Wildfire.

Usiadła powoli na twardym blacie i rozejrzała się wokół. Chociaż panował niemal półmrok, spokojnie była w stanie zauważyć, że pomieszczenie także wyglądało podobnie do tamtego laboratorium… Chyba nie zabrał jej specjalnie na Vallen, zaczęła się zastanawiać i stanęła na podłodze. Nogi natychmiast ugięły się pod nią. Podparła się szybko o blat skanera i odczekała chwilę.

Rozejrzała się ponownie. Liczne półki i blaty na których ustawione były najróżniejsze naczynia oraz urządzenia wyraźnie wskazywały na rodzaj laboratorium. Super, pomyślała zgryźliwie. Została królikiem doświadczalnym w laboratorium Wraith.

Ruszyła powoli przez pokój, uważnie przyglądając się jego wyposażeniu. Niektóre urządzenia wydawały się jej być znajome… jak te przypominające mikroskop, zauważyła. Inne natomiast były dla niej zagadką. O dziwo tylko nieliczna cześć sprzętu pokryte była tym skóropodobnym tworzywem, zauważyła. Tak, jak ukazywano to w filmie na przykładzie laboratorium Michaela. Nie była jednak pewna czy to kolejne odstępstwo od filmowych realiów, czy też było to bardziej spowodowane przeznaczeniem tego pomieszczenia… które, swoja drogą, wydawało się być wyjątkowo sterylne jak na warunki tutaj panujące, które dotychczas zaobserwowała.

Podwójne skrzydło drzwi rozstąpiło się przed nią, ukazując kolejne, chociaż znacznie mniejsze pomieszczenie przypominające przedsionek. Po bokach odbiegały od niego dwa szerokie korytarze: na prawo i na lewo. Jednak to co przykuło teraz jej uwagę, znajdowało się na wprost: kolejne przejście, tym razem większe i nie zamykane, prowadzące na swoisty taras. A dalej… sama nie mogła w to uwierzyć, ruszając powoli w tamtym kierunku. Dalej znajdował się potężny, wielokondygnacyjny hangar porośnięty bujną roślinnością.

Podeszła powoli do balustrady, przyglądając się temu wszystkiemu z niedowierzaniem i jednocześnie zachwytem.

Pomieszczenie było rozległe i wysokie na kilkanaście pięter… i najwyraźniej nie było jedynym takim, gdyż po bokach zauważyła spore przejścia do sąsiednich komór ogrodu. Przecinały ja liczne pomosty znajdujące się na każdym z poziomów i biegnące do centralnej, potężnej kolumny. Wiły się wokół niej kręte schody, pozwalające na poruszanie się między piętrami. Podobna konstrukcja, lecz tym razem w postaci chodnika, oplatała cały hangar, umożliwiając spokojny spacer. Co jakiś czas od ściany wystawały większe lub mniejsze tarasy, podobne do tego, na którym ona stała. A wszystko to porastała bujna roślinność o najróżniejszych kształtach i barwach, pnąc się po ścianach lub zwisając z pomostów i tarasów, ozdobiona wodnymi kaskadami, strumykami i nawet fontannami.

\- _Ja pierdole_ \- rzuciła cicho po polsku.

W tej chwili było to jedyne, chociaż zdecydowanie niezbyt elokwentne określenie, jakie przyszło jej do głowy. Miała wrażenie, że znajduje się w jakiejś tajemniczej, rajskiej jaskini - niczym w bajce, pomyślała z zachwytem i ruszyła z entuzjazmem szerokim, delikatnie pochyłym chodnikiem. Chropowata powierzchnia twardych, organicznych ścian, pełna zagłębień, była wprost idealna dla porastających ją mchów czy niewielkich roślin. Poza tym pozwalało to na gromadzenie się wody, co znacznie ułatwiało nawadnianie całego tego gigantycznego ogrodu.

Coś przeleciał nagle tuz obok niej. Odwróciła się, by zobaczyć niedużego, samotnego motyla. I chociaż wszędzie panował półmrok, to jednak jego skrzydła zdawały się połyskiwać delikatnie. Uśmiechnęła się lekko na jego widok. A więc są tutaj także zwierzęta, pomyślała… i zaraz upomniała samą siebie w myślach: no tak, to logiczne. Każdy taki ekosystem potrzebuje zarówno flory jak i fauny. Organizmów, które pożywiają się gnijącymi już roślinami, pomagając w ich nawożeniu. Lub takimi, które zapylają kwiaty. Bez tej współpracy utrzymanie tak wielkiego ogrodu byłoby bardzo trudne… o ile w ogóle możliwe.

Motyl pofrunął powoli w stronę kolejnego tarasu.

Ruszyła za nim niczym zahipnotyzowana, z wyrazem twarzy małego dziecka, które właśnie odkryło coś niesamowitego. I tak właściwie się czuła… niczym Mary Lennox odkrywająca właśnie tajemniczy ogród.

Ktoś zatrzymał się na pomoście poziom wyżej, obserwując ją uważnie.

Na ustach Sunwind pojawił się lekki grymas niezadowolenia, że ta ludzka samica własnowolnie opuściła

pomieszczenia medyczne. Z tego co o niej do tej pory słyszał wynika, że będą z nią tylko same kłopoty. Niesubordynowany New Lanteans na pokładzie hive… to zdecydowanie nie wróżyło niczego dobrego, stwierdził. Bez względu na to jak duże są jej umiejętności techniczne, nie rozumiał dlaczego Dowódca i Pierwszy Oficer chcą aż tak ryzykować, dając jej dostęp do wszystkich kluczowych systemów statku.

Kolejny taras, na który zaprowadził ją motyl, był większy od poprzedniego, a w jego wnęce znajdował się zbiornik wody - rodzaj sadzawki do której powoli spływała ze ściany woda. Część jej wysokiego na około metr brzegu, wyraźnie służącego także jako siedzisko, była przeszklona… a przynajmniej tak to wyglądało, uznała, kucając, aby przyjrzeć się pływającym w środku wśród roślin i kamieni stworzeniom. Nie były duże. Cześć z nich wyglądała jak ryby, inne jak skorupiaki. Chociaż niektóre z nich przywodziły jej bardziej na myśl prehistoryczne stworzenia niż te obecnie żyjące na Ziemi.

Przyglądała się im uważnie przez chwilę. Sadzawka połączona była z częściowo odsłoniętymi kanałami biegnącymi wewnątrz ściany, co najwyraźniej pozwalało stworzeniom przemieszczać się między innymi takimi zbiornikami, zauważyła. Ciekawy pomysł, przyznała… i nagle jej uwagę przyciągnęły małe, blade światełka unoszące się nad wodą.

Podniosła się i uniosło nieco brwi na widok całej gromadki świetlików sfruwających powoli gdzieś z góry. Pochyliła się do przodu, opierając o ścianę i spojrzała do góry, by zobaczyć szeroki komin pełen roślin. Wyraźnie prowadził na kolejny poziom, a o ile się nie myliła to także i wyżej.

Znów spojrzała na świetliki, przyglądając się im z zainteresowaniem… i nagle zamarła w bezruchu, zaskoczona, kiedy kilka z nich zaczęło wytwarzać pomiędzy czułkami delikatne wyładowania elektryczne. Przechyliła nieco głowę na ten widok i uśmiechnęła się, nieco rozbawiona. Zdawało się jej, że stworzenia porozumiewają się w ten sposób między sobą, gdyż impulsy wyraźnie wpływały na zachowanie innych świetlików… A potem przysunęła otwartą dłoń bliżej nich, tworząc między swoimi palcami drobne, elektryczne wyładowania.

Teraz to owady sprawiały wrażenie zaskoczonych, przerywając swoja "rozmowę", aby w licznej grupie podfrunąć bliżej nowego zjawiska. Kate powtórzyła czynność, starając się dostosować do intensywności ładunku, jakie wytwarzały świetliki. Odpowiedź przekroczyła jej najśmielsze oczekiwania. Wszystkie zgromadzone wokół jej dłoni stworzenia nagle zaiskrzyły się w tym samym czasie od elektrycznych impulsów. Na dodatek przyciągnęło to uwagę pozostałych owadów i teraz cała ich grupa unosiła się wokoło jej ręki, naśladując rytm, który ona wytwarzała.

Stojący wciąż wysoko na pomoście Sunwind podszedł bliżej tarasu, z niedowierzaniem przyglądając się temu zjawisku. Nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał się z czymś takim. W prawdzie już wielokrotnie próbował czegoś podobnego przy użyciu urządzeń wytwarzających elektryczność, ale jak do tej pory tylko na chwile przyciągało to uwagę owadów. Teraz natomiast wydawały się być wyraźnie… zauroczone tym, co robiła ta ludzka samica. Czyżby jej impulsy były inne, pomyślał. Może miało to związek z faktem, że są wytwarzane przez żywy organizm, a nie maszynę?

\- Widzę, że znalazłaś sobie towarzystwo - odezwał się niespodziewanie z tyłu lekko ironiczny, gardłowy głos.

Odwróciła się gwałtownie, zaskoczona, by zobaczyć wysoką postać Dowódcy. Nawet nie słyszała kiedy się zbliżał.

Uśmiechnęła się nieco szyderczo i zabrała powoli dłoń, aby wstać.

\- Czyżbyś właśnie zażartował? - odcięła.

\- Dowódcy nie żartują - odparł, już bardziej poważnie.

Stanął tuż przed nią z założonymi za plecami dłońmi. Nie lubiła kiedy to robił. Czuła się wtedy bardzo nieswojo. Jakby samą swoją posturą sprawiał, że stawała się nikim.

\- Zdążyłam zauważyła - niemal mruknęła.

\- Chyba czujesz się już lepiej, skoro tu jesteś - dodał.

\- Poza tym, że cholernie burczy mi w brzuchu? Chyba tak - przyznała i spojrzała w głąb hangaru. - To miejsce jest niesamowite. Nie przypuszczałam, że macie na hive ogrody.

\- Ten jest największy, o ile wiem… Podobno założyli go jeszcze Avatars dla Pierwszych Wraith - dodał, a ona spojrzała na niego nieco zaskoczona. - To pierwszy hive, jaki powstał. Został skonstruowany przez Avatars, aby służyć za schronienie Pierwszych Wraith zanim znaleźli dla nich odpowiednią planetę.

\- Twórcy - szepnęła, nagle pojmując o czym mówiła Nebula.

\- Twórcy? - powtórzył.

Tym razem spojrzała na niego jakby zmieszana.

\- Nic takiego. Tylko głośno myślę - rzuciła i znów skierowała wzrok na hangar. - Czyli każdy hiveship ma taki ogród? - spytała, próbując zmienić temat.

Wildfire przyglądał się jej jeszcze przez krótki moment, jakby zdając sobie z tego sprawę, że próbuje coś przed nim ukryć. Postanowił jednak nie drążyć tematu. Przynajmniej nie w tej chwili i także spojrzał w dal.

\- Większość… Bywają jednak hive, na których uważa się to za zbędny dodatek - wyjaśnił. - Jak chociażby Łowcy… Nie zabrania się jednak Czcicielom tworzyć niewielkich ogrodów w obrębie ich sektora.

\- I każdy może tu przyjść? - ponownie spojrzała na niego.

\- Tak… Ta ludzka samica z Atlantydy także była zauroczona tym miejscem - dodał.

\- Dziwisz się. Jest niesamowite. W życiu nie widziałam czegoś podobnego - odparła i wskazała ręką na hangar. - Nawet najlepsze ogrody botaniczne na Ziemi nie umywają się do tego… Zawsze jest tutaj tak ciemno? - spytała nagle.

\- Nie… Oświetlenie dostosowane jest tak, aby symulować dzienny cykl panujący na hive.

\- No to chyba właśnie mamy noc.

\- Nawet późną… Byłaś nieprzytomna ponad sześć godzin… I prawdę powiedziawszy powinnaś wrócić do pomieszczeń medycznych. Miałaś mikrowylew krwi do mózgu. Trzeba to sprawdzić.

\- Ooo - mruknęła, jakby zastanawiając się nad czymś i nagle uśmiechnęła się lekko. - Nie trzeba, naprawię to… Już to kiedyś robiłam… Jak miałam wypadek i lekarze nie zauważyli tego - wyjaśniła.

\- Ale wtedy był to skutek urazu mechanicznego, jak się domyślam. A tym razem wywołało go zbyt intensywne użycie twoich zdolności. To rozsądne próbować zniwelować skutek za pomocą przyczyny?

Harrigan uniosła nieco brwi z wyrazem twarzy, jakby zbita z tropu.

\- Yyyy… hmm, a długo to potrwa? - mruknęła. - Nie cierpię szpitali.

\- To zależy czy uszkodzenie wciąż tam jest… Być może twój organizm sam się z tym uporał, skoro tak szybko wróciłaś do pełni sił - zauważył. - A tak przy okazji. Chyba powinienem ci podziękować za uratowanie mojego nowego oficera… I schwytanie tego Łowcy - dodał.

\- Nie trzeba. Bynajmniej nie zrobiłam tego dla ciebie.

\- Domyślam się… Lubisz go, prawda? Inaczej nie pomogłabyś mu - zauważył. - Nie narażałabyś siebie.

\- A co? To zabronione?

\- Nie… Tylko pytam… Zastanawia mnie bardziej dlaczego go lubisz, skoro na ciebie polował.

Kate wzruszyła lekko ramionami.

\- Sama nie wiem… Już tak jest, że jednych lubisz bez powodu a innych nie… Poza tym toleruje mój sarkazm - dodała z szerokim uśmiechem. - Zresztą Maxa też lubię…

\- Maxa?

\- Twojego wuja… Nie przedstawiacie się, to jakoś muszę was nazywać - wyjaśniła.

\- A ja słyszałem, że podobno potrafisz odczytać nasze imiona.

W pierwszej chwili kobieta zamarła na moment w bezruchu, a potem wykrzywiła usta w grymasie niezadowolenia.

\- Zgubek ci powiedział? - mruknęła. - _Papla_ \- dodała po polsku.

\- Jako członek mojej załogi nie powinien niczego przede mną ukrywać - oznajmił spokojnie.

\- Dobrze wiedzieć… Przynajmniej wiem, że mam mu za dużo nie mówić - nie zmieniła tonu.

Dowódca uśmiechnął się nieznacznie kącikiem ust.

\- Wiec to jednak prawda? - drążył temat.

Kate uśmiechnęła się szerzej, zakłopotana.

\- Potrafię… Jakby to powiedzieć? - zaczęła powoli, zastanawiając się nad doborem słów. - Potrafię… wyszukać niektóre informacje w umyśle Wraith bez jego wiedzy… W tym jego imię… Ale to ile informacji mogę uzyskac, zależy już od tego jak silny jest dany umysł… Chociaż, jeśli chodzi o samo imię, to do tej pory udawało mi się to bez większego trudu - dodała zaraz, widząc rosnące zaintrygowanie na twarzy Dowódcy.

\- W moim umyśle także już grzebałaś? - rzekł niezadowolony, spoglądając na nią surowo.

Ale w jego przypadku to zupełnie wystarczyło, aby poczuła się nieswojo.

\- Tylko imię… Słowo - zapewniła, unosząc nieco dłoń jak do przysięgi. - …W filmie nie było mowy jakie macie imiona. To było jak jakaś wielka tajemnica, więc byłam ciekawa… No, a że akurat byłeś pierwszym Wraith, jaki się napatoczył… - specjalnie nie dokończyła, próbując się wytłumaczyć i uśmiechnęła się szeroko. - Poza tym potrafisz dobrze blokować swoje myśli… Jak Max… Nie wiem czy jest to jakaś zależność, ale zauważyłam, że im starszy Wraith, tym trudniej jest mi… zajrzeć do jego umysłu… Zapewne to kwestia wprawy, jak się domyślam.

\- Tak, to również - przyznał. - Ale nie zawsze. Niektórzy sami w swej istocie posiadają większe zdolności… a niektórzy mniejsze… Można rzecz, że jest to kwestia genów.

\- Cecha dziedziczna.

\- Dokładnie.

\- Moje zdolności są raczej jednym wielkim wybrykiem natury, niż kwestią dziedziczną, gdyż nikt w mojej rodzinie nie przejawiał takich zdolności - zażartowała ironicznie. - Jako dziecko nawet zastanawiałam się, czy nie jestem adoptowana - parsknęła lekko.

\- Powiedział bym raczej, że jest to interesująca mutacja.

\- Tak, to prawda… chociaż słowo: mutant, źle mi się kojarzy - parsknęła.

Wraith uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust.

\- Od dawna posiadasz takie umiejętności? - zainteresował się.

\- Jeśli pytasz o tą konkretną, to nie. Nauczyłam się tego jako Biegacz - wyjaśniła. - Żeby wiedzieć co planują Łowcy.

\- Sprytne - przyznał i zaraz zerknął na nią znów lekko podejrzliwie. - A pozostałe?

Wzruszyła lekko ramionami.

\- Odkąd pamiętam… Moi rodzice mówili, że jako dziecko umysłowo rozwijałam się znacznie szybciej niż moi rówieśnicy - wyjaśniła. - …Potem pojawiły się pierwsze oznaki telekinezy… przesuwanie przedmiotów siła woli… Nie wiem jak wy to nazywacie.

\- Ludzka terminologia w kwestiach naukowych jest mi dobrze znana - odparł. - Ludzka samica, która uczyła mnie twojego języka, zapoznała mnie z nią.

\- Ludzka samica? - parsknęła pod nosem. - Ale w zasadzie z biologicznego punktu widzenia jest to poprawne określenie - przyznała, rozbawiona i zerknęła na niego. Był poważny. - Przepraszam… nie chciałam cię urazić…

\- Nie uraziłaś mnie - przerwał jej spokojnie. - Rozumiem kwestię… różnic kulturowych… I uwierz mi, że wasze słownictwo jest dla nas czasami równie zabawne… i niejasne, jak dla was nasze.

\- Jak różnice między polskim a czeskim - parsknęła znowu. - …Mniejsza o to - machnęła ręka, widząc wyraz zapytania na jego twarzy.

\- A wracając do twoich… zdolności - rzekł. - Co było następne?... To interesujące, że pojawiały się kolejno, a nie wszystkie na raz.

\- Telepatia… Także stosunkowo wcześnie… Miałam zaledwie kilka lat… Najpierw było to jak wieczny szum w uszach - wyjaśniła. - Ale szybko zaczęło się przekształcać w szepty… a potem w rozmowy, jakby ktoś stał tuż obok mnie… Wtedy zorientowałam się, że kiedy mocno się skupię, rozmowy znikają… Zaczęłam więc uczyć się blokować ludzkie myśli… A potem odkryłam, że sama mogę wejść do czyjegoś umysłu i odczytać myśli, a nawet wspomnienia… Chociaż do tej pory starałam się nie zaglądać w umysły innych… Uwierz mi, czasami zdecydowanie lepiej tego nie robić - parsknęła. - …Ale te lekcje pozwoliły mi potem blokować ciebie… w lesie, przy twoim laboratorium - dodała, znów zerkając na niego jakby niepewnie.

\- Tak, wiem… Dlatego mnie to zaintrygowało - przyznał. - Nigdy wcześniej nie spotkałem człowieka z takimi zdolnościami… Tylko Lanteans, podczas wojny.

\- Ja miałam trochę nadziei, że przez to spasujesz i sobie pójdziesz - przyznała z rozbawieniem. - Ciągłe zerkanie na twoją rękę było lekko stresujące.

Wildfire uśmiechnął się nieco, z nuta ironii.

\- Stresujące?... Wyglądałaś na bardzo pewną siebie… Wręcz zbyt pewną - powiedział.

\- Uwierz mi, że to były tylko pozory… Naprawdę byłam zdenerwowana… Wiesz, fikcja i rzeczywistość… to zdecydowanie nie to samo - pokręciła lekko głową, uśmiechając się - I nie sądziłam, że tak szybko natknę się na kogoś z was.

\- Z twojego punktu widzenia można uznać to za pech… Z mojego za pomyślny obrót spraw.

\- No cóż, ktoś musi stracić, żeby ktoś mógł zyskać - rzuciła.

\- Równowaga?

\- W zasadzie tak - przyznała.

\- Wiem, że nie takie miałaś plany, ale może pobyt tutaj nie będzie dla ciebie zupełną strata czasu - odparł dziwnym tonem, który nieco ją zaskoczył. - Stardust mówił, że nasza technologia zainteresowała cię.

\- Nie twierdze, że nie… Ma nawet swój potencjał… ale i tak nie mam zamiaru siedzieć tutaj dłużej niż przewiduje to umowa - oznajmiła. - Czyli tylko na czas jaki jest mi potrzebny do modernizacji twojego statku. Potem się stąd zmywam i zaczynam kombinować jak wrócić do domu.

\- Na hiveship ciągle potrzebne są jakieś naprawy i modernizacje - rzekł, znów wracając do swojego wyniosłego tonu głosu.

\- Ha, ha, ha… bardzo sprytnie panie Wraith…Ale nic z tego. Nie mam zamiaru tkwić tu do końca życia. Mam inne plany na emeryturę.

\- Emerytura?

\- Na Ziemi, kiedy człowiek jest już starszy, kończy pracować i idzie na zasłużony odpoczynek. Nazywamy to emeryturą - wyjaśniła.

\- Tutaj nie mamy czegoś takiego - powiedział spokojnie. - Nasi Czciciele prowadzą długie życie w zdrowiu…

Jeśli oczywiście otrzymywałabyś regularnie Dar Życia.

\- Jeszcze czego… Wasz Dar Życia działa jak narkotyk: uzależnia.

\- Hmm… chyba wiem co masz na myśli, ale mylisz się. To dwie różne sprawy… Dar Życia nie uzależnia ludzkiego organizmu od naszego enzymu. Dzieje się tak tylko, jeśli człowiek otrzymuje go zbyt często. A Dar Życia przekazywany jest raz na kilka lat. To wystarczy, aby zregenerować ludzki organizm.

\- Tak czy siak, jak powiedziałam: naprawię ci statek i zmywam się stąd - rzuciła stanowczo i ruszyła w drogę powrotną do pomieszczeń medycznych. - Resztą spokojnie zajmie się Stardust. Jest zdolny.

Wraith ruszył za nią, bez problemu doganiając ją.

\- On także nie będzie tutaj zbyt długo. Został przydzielony na mojego Pierwszego tylko tymczasowo… A obecnie niestety trudno o dobrego mechanika.

\- I nie przeszkadza ci, ze jestem TYLKO człowiekiem? - parsknęła.

\- Gdyby tak było, nie przydzieliłbym cię do tego zadania… Jeszcze kilka lat temu mieliśmy wielu Hivehealers… mechaników - wyjaśnił. - Jednak podczas Wojny Domowej ich Królowa zbuntowała się wobec Rady i większość odeszła wraz z nią. Ci, którzy pozostali, maja wystarczająco dużo pracy przez swoich hive.

Kate zatrzymała się gwałtownie, odwracając do niego.

\- Rozumiem twoje racje, ale ty zrozum moje. To nie mój świat i chciałabym wrócić do domu... Ty byś nie chciał wrócić do swoich, gdybyś utknął na jakiejś odludnej planecie?

\- Podobno nie przepadasz za ludźmi, więc po co chcesz wracać? - spytał podchwytliwie. - Szczególnie, że twoja rodzina nie żyje.

Znów wykrzywiła twarz w grymasie niezadowolenia.

\- _Papla_ \- burknęła. - _I powiedz tu komuś coś w zaufaniu_ \- dodała i ruszyła dalej.

Wildfire uśmiechnął się lekko kącikiem ust i podążył za nią.

Sam nie wiedział dlaczego dokładnie, ale lubił ja irytować… i wprawiać w zakłopotanie. Burzenie pewności siebie tej ludzkiej samicy w dziwny sposób poprawiało mu samopoczucie.

Przyglądający się im z góry niezauważony Sunwind odprowadzał ich jeszcze przez chwilę spojrzeniem, po czym ruszył spokojnie dalej pomostem.

Nie był jednak jedyną osobą, która ich obserwowała.

Na jednym z tarasów, w cieniu, stał jeszcze ktoś - młoda kobieta o długich do pasa kruczoczarnych włosach, która przyszła do ogrodów w ślad za Dowódcą.

Kiedy nie znalazła go w jego kwaterze, udała się w jedyne miejsce, które przyszło jej do głowy: pomieszczenia medyczne, do których kilka godzin temu zabrał Harrigan. Wieści o tym co zrobiła szybko rozeszły się po całym hive, a Dowódca najwyraźniej był zaniepokojony jej stanem. Dlatego też wydało się jej logicznym iż właśnie tam się udał… aby sprawdzić w jakim kobieta jest stanie.

I nie myliła się. Tyle, że ona wyglądała już na całkiem zdrową… a ich rozmowa na bardziej zażyłą niż krótka wymiana zdań między przełożonym i podwładnym.

Wychylając się nieco z cienia, aby lepiej móc zobaczyć odchodzącą dwójkę, Antuaneth zacisnęła dłoń na poręczy, wściekła.


	37. Chapter 37

**Rozdział 37**

 ** _Układy i układziki -_** ** _cześć 2._**

 **T** o była chyba jej pierwsza spokojnie przespana noc na hive.

Może dlatego, że wciąż była zmęczona po terapii uzdrawiającej dla Lostpath. A może po prostu zaczynała się przyzwyczajać do tego miejsca.

Nie słyszała już także głosów, a raczej dźwięków jakie wydawał statek. Ani nie miała koszmarów. Sen był krótki, lecz niczym nie zmącony… Po raz pierwszy odkąd w ogóle trafiła do tego świata.

Jak każdego ranka tradycyjnie odwiedziła ją Lylith, niosąc na tacy śniadanie. Jednak tym razem nie odezwała się ani słowem. Po spojrzała na nią szybko, kiedy otworzyła drzwi, po czym powędrowała do biurka, by postawiła na nim tacę… cały czas wyraźnie unikając jej wzroku. Wyglądała niczym małe, przerażone zwierzątko nie chcące znów popaść w niełaskę swojego ciemiężcy.

\- Dlaczego tak na mnie patrzysz? - spytała w końcu Kate, siadając przy biurku.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na nią szybko, jakby zaskoczona i jednocześnie z wyrazem twarzy kogoś przyłapanego na gorącym uczynku.

\- Nic takiego - rzuciła wymijająco.

\- Właśnie widzę… Patrzysz na mnie, jakbym ci rodzinę wymordowała - parsknęła lekko. - Chodzi ci o tego smarkacza na stołówce?

Ale ona zaprzeczyła tylko gestem głowy.

\- Wiesz, trudno jest się z kimś dogadać, jeśli nie chce z tobą rozmawiać - zauważyła.

Lylith zerknęła na nią.

Kate udała, że jest zajęta jedzeniem i na nim skupiła swój wzrok.

\- Ludzie mówią… mówią, że jesteś Avatarem - zaczęła niepewnie… i aż podskoczyła, kiedy Harrigan głośno postawiła kubek na blacie.

Przez moment kobieta wpatrywała się w puste półki nad biurkiem, starając nie dać się wyprowadzić z równowagi. Najpierw ludzie w Vallen, potem Max… i kiedy myślała, że to już minęło, teraz znów się zaczęło. Tym razem Czciciele.

Wzięła głęboki oddech i spojrzała na nią spokojnie.

\- Nie jestem - bardzo starała się nie wysyczeć tego przez zęby, niestety z nienajlepszym rezultatem.

\- Ale… Mikall widział cię… jak wyciągasz tamtego Łowcę z wrót… nie dotykając go. I że w ten sam sposób rzuciłaś nim o ścianę, a potem poraziłaś piorunami - zaczęła. - A potem ten nowy oficer. Miał nóż wbity w serce. Nawet Wraith by tego nie przeżył… A ty go uzdrowiłaś… Tylko Avatars posiadają takie moce.

\- I mutanci - mruknęła Kate, wracając do swojego śniadania.

\- Mutanci? - zdziwiła się lekko.

\- Odmieńcy… Dziwadła… Wybryki natury…

\- Och, nie mów tak… To wielki dar…

\- To przekleństwo, a nie dar - przerwała jej oschle i spojrzała na nią nieprzyjemnie. Lecz gdy tylko dziewczyna cofnęła się, opanowała emocje i znów wróciła do jedzenia. - Uwierz mi. Mam przez to więcej problemów niż pożytku - dodała, już spokojnie. - I byłabym wdzięczna gdybyś nie nazywała mnie Avatarem, ponieważ nim nie jestem.

\- Dobrze… - powiedziała, już nieco pewniej. - Przekażę także innym, że nie życzysz sobie tego.

Kate znów wzięła głębszy wdech.

\- To nie jest polecenie, tylko prośba - odparła spokojnie i spojrzała na nią. - Nie jestem twoim zwierzchnikiem, aby wydawać ci polecenia... Jestem tu na tych samych zasadach co ty i proszę cię o to, jak przyjaciela.

Na jej słowa Lylith zdała się nieco odprężyć i wyprostować, a na jej twarzy pojawił się nawet lekki uśmiech… Chociaż także i zaskoczenie.

\- Uważasz mnie za przyjaciela? - spytała.

\- Niestety w języku angielskim zazwyczaj właśnie tego słowa używa się, bez względu na stopień zażyłości danej znajomościach, więc… Tak - oznajmiła. - Uważam cię za przyjaciela… Tylko ty jedna rozmawiałaś ze mną normalnie, chociaż wszyscy wokół patrzyli na mnie podejrzliwie sądząc, że jestem jedną z New Lanteans… Chociaż teraz zapewne będą patrzeć jeszcze gorzej, sądząc, że jestem jakaś wiedźmą - dodała niechętnie z ironią i dokończyła śniadanie.

To była chyba jajecznica, pomyślała. A przynajmniej tak to wyglądało.

\- Och, nie. Nie wiedźmą… Avatars są dobrzy. To Opiekunowie Życia - wyjaśniła Lylith. - Podróżują wśród gwiazd, chroniąc wszelkie życie i pomagają innym.

\- Tak słyszałam - niemal mruknęła i podniosła się.

Dziewczyna chciała jeszcze coś dodać, lecz uprzedził ja sygnał do drzwi.

Harrigan otworzyła je telepatycznie. Za progiem stał Stardust.

\- Dowódca chce, abyś była obecna przy przesłuchaniu Łowcy - oznajmił.

\- Po co? - zdziwiła się.

\- Łowca raczej wie już do czego jesteś zdolna, więc może w twojej obecności będzie bardziej skory do rozmów… Poza tym twoje umiejętności telepatyczne mogą być przydatne - wyjaśnił. - Zabójcy są dobrze szkoleni, by stawiać silny opór. Nam trudno może być go przełamać… Natomiast ty…

\- Chcecie go mną nastraszyć? - niemal parsknęła.

\- No cóż. Już kiedy byłaś Biegaczem, krążyły o tobie pewne pogłoski…

\- Tylko nie nazywaj mnie Avatarem - zastrzegła, zanim dokończył, grożąc mu palcem. - Bo pokopie cię prądem - mruknęła i ruszyła w jego stronę.

\- Tym razem nie miałem takiego zamiaru - odparł z lekkim rozbawieniem.

\- Twoje szczęście - nie zmieniła tonu, rzucając mu po drodze symulowane, urażone spojrzenie, po czym ruszyła korytarzem w kierunku transportera. - Czasami mam wrażenie, ze tylko Vi nie popadł tu jeszcze w ten avatarowy obłęd.

\- Vi?

\- Twój siostrzeniec.

\- Dlaczego nazywasz go Vi? - zdziwił się.

\- Cóż, najpierw było Wi-Fi… od Wild Fire… ale, że na Ziemi wi-fi oznacza bezprzewodową siec informatyczną, to tak trochę głupie było, więc ostatnio skróciłam do samego Vi - odparła z uśmiechem.

Wraith pokręcił lekko głową.

\- Czasami nie pojmuję twojego toku rozumowania - przyznał z rozbawieniem.

\- Nie przejmuj się. Nie tylko ty - rzuciła beztrosko, poklepując go po ramieniu i weszła na platformę.

Promień transportera zabrał ich, by zmaterializować w pobliżu celu. Drzwi niewielkiego pomieszczenia rozsunęły się przed nimi, pozwalając przejść do znacznie większego. Odbiegały od niego trzy korytarze: dwa po bokach i jeden niemal na wprost nich.

Kate ruszyła w ślad za Pierwszym Oficerem, skręcając w prawo. Ostatnim razem, kiedy przemierzała taki sektor na hive, starała się z niego uciec, wspomniała zgryźliwie.

Korytarz zaprowadził ich do kolejnego małego holu, od którego odbiegało kilka kolejnych, tym razem krótkich korytarzy. Każdy z nich zakończony był celą.

Wraith zazwyczaj nie mieli powodu, aby przetrzymywać większą ilość więźniów jednocześnie, dlatego też samych pomieszczeń więziennych nie było zbyt wiele. Teraz jednak jedno z nich zajmowane było przez Łowcę wysłanego tu przez Darkspace, aby zabił jego byłego podwładnego… a być może nawet jego nową zabawkę: ludzką samicę, Biegacza.

U wejścia do jednego z krótkich korytarzy stało dwóch zamaskowanych żołnierzy. Tak samo zresztą jak przy samej celi… tak na wszelki wypadek, gdyby zamachowiec próbował uciec. Natomiast w przedsionku czekała już czwórka oficerów.

\- …domagał się uwolnienia, więc w końcu kazałem go ogłuszyć - kończył właśnie Watchmaster. - Dzisiaj był już spokojny - dodał i nagle spojrzał na nowoprzybyłych.

W jego ślady natychmiast poszła pozostała trójka.

\- Już jesteście - rzucił Stroke. - To dobrze. Zaczynajmy zatem - oznajmił i ruszyła przodem.

Lostpath przepuścił starszych rangą Wraith, spoglądając na Harrigan

\- Wyglądasz znacznie lepiej - powiedział z zadowoleniem.

\- Ty także - odparła z uśmiechem.

\- Dzięki tobie… Jestem twoim dłużnikiem.

\- Dobra, dobra… Po prostu się nie przyzwyczajaj - rzuciła żartobliwie i spojrzała w stronę celi, przed którą właśnie się zatrzymali.

Za twardymi, organicznymi kratami stał ten sam Łowca, którego wczoraj wyciągała z wrót. Wtedy jednak nie miała okazji się mu przyjrzeć, tak jak teraz. Był średniego wzrostu i postury, o długich niemal do pasa włosach splecionych w cienkie dredy i związanych z tyłu głowy.

W pierwszej chwili na jego twarzy pojawił się szyderczy uśmiech, który sprawiał, że Kate od razu przypomniał się Wraith imieniem Eddie z odcinka "The Hive". Jednak na widok młodego oficera jego dobry nastrój nagle prysnął, niczym mydlana bańka.

\- Ty żyjesz? - wysyczał z niedowierzaniem. - To niemożliwe… Nikt nie byłby w stanie tego przeżyć.

\- Nazwij to cudem, jeśli chcesz - odparł nieco ironicznie Stroke.

Łowca spojrzał na niego i prychnął cicho, rozbawiony.

\- Jakkolwiek się wam to udało, on nie pożyje długo - wycedził pewny siebie. - Mój Dowódca przyśle kolejnego na moje miejsce… Ma pełne prawo, aby wymierzyć sprawiedliwość temu zdrajcy - gestem głowy wskazał Lostpath. - Za to, że pomagał temu Biegaczowi - dodał z pogardą, przenosząc wzrok na Harrigan.

\- To prawda… ale mylisz się co do jednego. Tak samo jak twój Dowódca… Lostpath go nie zdradził… On tylko wykonywał polecenia Rady. A jak zapewne wiesz, rozkazy Rady są nadrzędne.

\- Jakie rozkazy? - syknął ponownie Wraith.

Stroke uśmiechnął się lekko kącikiem ust.

\- Rada wiedziała o tej… ludzkiej samicy - zerknął w kierunku Kate - zanim przypadkowo schwytaliście ją na Feros. A kiedy okazało się, że zrobiliście z niej Biegacza, skontaktowałem się z Lostpath i zleciłem mu nowe zadanie… Uważałem, ze nada się do tego. Jego ojciec był kiedyś moim uczniem i dobrze go przygotował… Lostpath miał zdobyć jej zaufanie, aby zgodziła się przybyć na ten hive.

Na te słowa kobieta spojrzała naskoczona na wielkiego Wraith, a potem na młodego oficera… A on na nią.

Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego Stroke to powiedział, skoro to nie była prawda. Nigdy się z nim przecież nie kontaktował w sprawie, o której mówią. Być może był to tylko jakiś podstęp, aby zmylić tego Łowce i Darkspace… chociaż w tej chwili to nie miało dla niego większego znaczenia. W tej chwili jego umysł zaprzątało zupełnie coś innego: widok rozczarowania jakie zobaczył właśnie w oczach i na twarzy ludzkiej samicy. Widok, który go zabolał… chociaż sam nie wiedział dlaczego. Przecież nie powinien. W końcu znali się zaledwie od kilku dni.

A mimo to… mimo to ona już dwukrotnie ocaliła mu życie, ryzykując własnym. Chociaż wcale nie musiała. Mogła go zostawić wtedy, na tamtej planecie. I mogła go zostawić wczoraj, aby skonał.

Wiec czy to czyniło z nich przyjaciół, pomyślał… Na tyle bliskich, aby teraz rzeczywiście poczuł się jak zdrajca. Chociaż żadne z tych słów, które usłyszeli, nie było prawdą.

\- Dlaczego Rada i Najstarsi zaprzątają sobie głowę jakimś człowiekiem? - zapytał lekko zdziwiony Łowca.

\- Twojego Dowódcy nie zdziwiło z jaką łatwością pokonała jego najlepszych ludzi? - spytał nieco drwiąco wciąż ze stoickim spokojem Stroke.

Pod tym względem był zupełnie jak Stardust, jak już dawno zauważyła to Kate.

I wtedy nagle jego twarz spoważniała i nabrała ostrzejszego wyglądu.

\- Miałeś zabić także ją? - domagał się wyjaśnień.

Łowca zawahał się. Wraz ze słowami poczuł siłę przymusu odpowiedzenia na to pytanie. A umysł jednego z Pierwszych był silny. Bardzo silny.

\- Odpowiedz mi - głos Pierwszego stał się jeszcze bardziej stanowczy.

Wraith złapał za kraty i pochylił się nieco do przodu, próbując stawić opór temu przymusowi, który rozbrzmiewał echem w jego głowie.

\- …Nie - wysyczał w końcu, wściekły na siebie, że tak łatwo dał się złamać.

\- Czy twój Dowódca wciąż rości sobie prawo do samicy Biegacza? - zadał kolejne pytanie Stroke.

I tym razem jego głos przeniknął do każdego zakamarek umysłu Łowcy, zmuszając go w końcu do wypowiedzenia słów, które tak bardzo starał się zachować dla siebie.

\- …Tak…

\- Zabicie Lost było pierwszym etapem planu Darkspace - odezwała się niespodziewanie z tyłu Harrigan, a oczy wszystkich skierowały się na nią.

\- Skąd wiesz? - zdziwił się Wildfire.

\- Kiedy Stroke wymuszał na nim odpowiedź, jego umysł skupił się na stawianiu oporu, więc… powiedzmy, że skorzystałam z tylnego wejścia, którego nie zabezpieczył i wydobyłam interesujące mnie informacje.

\- Hivehealer i te wasze porównania technologiczne - niemal parsknął najstarszy oficer, kręcąc nieco głową.

\- Wiesz co chciał zrobić później? - zapytał znowu Dowódca.

\- Wyzwać cię na jakiś pojedynek z powodu przywłaszczenia sobie jego własności? - odparła, nie do końca pewna trafności swojej wypowiedzi. - Coś takiego w każdym bądź razie.

\- Pojedynek Śmierci - mruknął.

\- To honorowy pojedynek za śmierć i życie. Zwycięzca bierze wszystko… włącznie z prawem do życia pokonanego... O ile ten przeżyje, oczywiście - wyjaśnił Stardust.

\- Aaa, to… Uroczo - teraz ona mruknęła, przypominając sobie pojedynek jaki stoczył Lostpath z tamtym Dowódcą Wraith.

Wtedy także mówił o Pojedynku Śmierci.

\- Przekaż swojemu Dowódcy, że ma zapomnieć o swoich roszczeniach - rzekł spokojnie Stroke, zwracając się ponownie do Łowcy. - Ten człowiek jest teraz pod opieką Rady… A co do Lostpath, to poinformuj Darkspace, że jeśli wciąż będzie próbował go zabić za wypełnianie rozkazów Rady, osobiście go odwiedzę… A wtedy przekonamy się jaki dobry z niego wojownik - dodał z ironicznym uśmieszkiem, po czym odwrócił się i ruszył w kierunku niewielkiego holu.

\- Odprowadźcie go do samych wrót i upewnij się, że przez nie przejdzie - Wildfire rozkazał swojemu Watchmaster i w kierunku pozostałych.

\- Myślisz, że to pomoże? - zapytał Stardust.

\- Przynajmniej na jakiś czas - stwierdził Stroke. - Darkspace nie jest głupi. Odczeka, aż sprawa ucichnie i wtedy przystąpi do działania…

Kate zerknęła na nich, mijając ich po drodze, ale nie wsłuchiwała się dalej w rozmowę. Korzystając z okazji, że stali w miejscu, sama szybko udała się w kierunku transportera.

Lostpath zerknął za nią i podszedł do Dowódcy.

\- Jestem jeszcze potrzebny, sir? - zapytał.

\- …Nie. Możesz iść… Chciałem tylko, aby cię zobaczył. Żywego - odparł.

Młody oficer skinął tylko głową i także się oddalił.

Chciał jak najszybciej wyjaśnić nieporozumienie dotyczące wypowiedzi Stroke. Że to wszystko co powiedział, to nieprawda. Był jej to winien… chociażby za uratowanie mu życia… Dwa razy.

\- Kate? - niemal szepnął, przyspieszając kroku. Jednak ona nie zareagowała, otwierając drzwi pomieszczenia transportera. - Kate - powtórzył głośniej i podbiegł szybko, aby w ostatniej chwili powstrzymać dwie organiczne płyty przed zatrzaśnięciem się tuż przed jego nosem.

Kobieta spojrzała na niego surowym wzrokiem.

\- Puść drzwi - warknęła.

\- Jesteś zła? - zauważył, nieco zaskoczony, chociaż w tym przypadku był to ten pozytywny rodzaj zaskoczenia. - Z powodu słów Stroke?

\- Jestem zła na samą siebie, ponieważ zapomniałam o jednej podstawowej zasadzie obowiązującej w tej galaktyce: nigdy nie ufaj Wraith - wycedziła pogardliwie. - A teraz puść te cholerne drzwi - dodała, a wokół jej dłoni pojawiły się elektryczne wyładowania.

\- Najpierw mnie wysłuchasz - rzucił pospiesznie, wciąż uważnie obserwując jej dłonie. - Proszę - dodał, już powoli i spokojniej. A kiedy wyładowania zniknęły, ciągnął dalej: - Nie wiem dlaczego Stroke to powiedział. Może chciał zmylić tego Łowcę i Darkspace… Ale to nieprawda… Uwierz mi…

\- Niby z jakiej racji, Wraith? - odparła, wciąż tym samym tonem.

\- W takim razie, skoro nie chcesz uwierzyć mi na słowo, to proszę bardzo… - rzekł, rozpościerając lekko ramiona - …zajrzyj do mojego umysłu i sama się przekonaj.

\- Nie mam zamiaru gmerać w twojej głowie - fuknęła, chociaż już nieco spokojniej niż do tej pory.

\- Więc zapytaj Stroke. Lubi cię…

\- O co ma mnie zapytać? - odezwał się niespodziewanie z tyłu gardłowy głos.

Oboje spojrzeli w tamtą stronę. Lostpath natychmiast wyprostował się niemal na baczność.

\- O pańskie słowa, sir - wyjaśnił potulnie młody Wraith. - Że wykonywałem rozkazy Rady.

Starszy oficer zmarszczył nieco czoło.

\- Dlaczego obchodzi cię co ona o tym myśli? - zapytał spokojnie.

To było dobre pytanie, pomyślał, i zadawał sobie od kilku dni… ale wciąż nie znał na nie odpowiedzi. Zerknął szybko kątem oka na ludzką samice, a potem ponownie jednego z Pierwszych.

\- …Ja… Nie wiem, sir - powiedział z lekkim wahaniem.

\- W takim razie dowiedz się tego… a wtedy ja potwierdzę lub zaprzeczę twoim słowom - oznajmił spokojnie i wszedł do pomieszczenia, by stanąć tuż przed kobietą, spoglądając na nią bacznie.

Chociaż stała na platformie, to on wciąż był wyższy od niej.

Spojrzała na niego, jakby nieco zaskoczona i zdezorientowana.

\- Powiedz mi, Kate Harrigan, potrafisz walczyć? - zapytał.

\- …Walczyć?

\- Czy znasz jakieś sztuki walki? Albo posługujesz się bronią?

Jego pytanie sprawiło, że teraz ona zmarszczyła nieco brwi, jeszcze bardziej zdezorientowana.

\- Dlaczego pytasz?

\- Ponieważ obawiam się, że odesłanie tego Łowcy to tylko chwilowe rozwiązanie i wcześniej lub później jego Dowódca znów upomni się o swojego Biegacza - rzekł. - A zatem dobrze by było, gdybyś potrafiła obronić się także inaczej, niż tylko używając swoich zdolności.

\- …Mój wuj uczył mnie trochę. Jest żołnierzem - powiedziała.

\- Czego dokładnie?

\- Podstaw samoobrony…Sztuk walki… Posługiwania się różną bronią… Przeżycia w terenie… Kiedy bywałam u nich na wakacjach, lubił zabierać mnie i kuzyna na wypary w teren, aby uczyć nas jak przeżyć w głuszy…

Jak szukać pożywienia, czy wody. Gdzie się schronić - wyjaśniła.

Stroke uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Rozumiem… Czyli to, że pokonałaś tamtych Łowców to nie tylko zasługa twoich zdolności.

\- Nie.

\- Bardzo dobrze… Ale mimo to należałoby cię podszkolić w tej dziedzinie - stwierdził. - Dlatego od dzisiaj ja będę twoim nauczycielem.

Na te słowa Kate parsknęła nieco.

\- Jasne… I po pięciu minutach będę cała połamana.

Wraith przysunął swoja twarz bliżej jej.

\- Postaram się być delikatny… Obiecuję - odparł żartobliwie, nieco ciszej, jakby nie chciał aby ktoś jeszcze to usłyszał.

Przez chwilę kobieta wpatrywała się w jego żółte, kocie oczy, wciąż rozkojarzona. Nie wiedziała co o tym wszystkim sądzić. Oni chyba naprawdę uważają, że jest jakimś cholernym Avatarem, skoro tak bardzo interesuje ich jej los, pomyślała.

\- Więc jak będzie? Zgadzasz się? - zapytał, wyciągając w jej stronę dłoń.

Spojrzała najpierw na jego rękę, a potem znów na niego i lekko pokręciła głową.

\- Wszyscy poszaleliście - niemal szepnęła.

\- Możliwe… ale mamy ku temu swoje powody - oznajmił i odsunął się o krok od platformy. - Spotkamy się później w sali treningowej. Zobaczę co potrafisz - dodał i zanim zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć, promień transportera uaktywnił się.

Stroke uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust, po czym odwrócił się i podszedł do drzwi, spoglądając na wciąż stojącego tam młodego Wraith.

\- Przyjdź też… Zobaczymy co potrafisz - dodał, poklepując go lekko po ramieniu i wyszedł na korytarz.

\- Tak, sir… - rzucił tylko zanim ten ruszył w swoja stronę.


	38. Chapter 38

**Rozdział 38**

 ** _Neurolink._**

 **P** o ciężkim dniu zakończonym bólem i pobytem w pokładowym… ambulatorium, nastał ciężko dzień przeprawy przez kanały techniczne - jej ulubione zajecie jak na razie, pomyślała zgryźliwie.

Ku jej pewnemu zaskoczeniu wciąż towarzyszył im nastoletni Wraith. Prawdę powiedziawszy sądziła, że się obraził po tym, jak potraktowała go na stołówce i w ogóle się już nie pojawi. Na całe szczęście zaprzestał przynajmniej tych swoich złośliwych dygresji co do jej osoby oraz wiedzy. Po prostu przyglądał się lub przysłuchiwał temu, co mówi Stardust.

Nie była jednak pewna czy powodem tej nagłej zmiany jest samo zajście w stołówce, czy też to, czego świadkiem był w jej kwaterze, kiedy uzdrawiała Lost… A może jedno i drugie, uznała, skręcając w kolejny wąski tunel.

W końcu zatrzymała się i sięgnęła po tablet Wraith wsunięty za szeroki, skórzany pas zapięty po ukosie przez jedno ramię. Był częścią munduru Stardusta… ale zabrała mu go, kiedy znowu kazał jej wejść do tuneli. Dzięki temu nie musiała trzymać urządzenia w ręce, co byłoby bardzo niewygodne podczas poruszania się na czworaka.

\- Gdzie ja do cholery jestem? - mruknęła do siebie, włączając tablet.

Ekran zamigotał i ukazał plany korytarzy technicznych w tej części hive.

\- To będzie chyba tędy - stwierdziła i wsunęła urządzenie z powrotem za pas.

Już chciała ruszyć dalej, kiedy nagle jej uwagę przyciągnął ślepy zaułek z lewej… który już nie był ślepym zaułkiem.

Zmarszczyła nieco brwi. Przysięgłaby, że ten tunel kończył się ścianką… lecz teraz stał przed nią otworem.

Jeszcze raz szybko spojrzała na plany. Nie myliła się. Tego przejścia nie powinno tutaj być. Zgodnie z planami ten tunel kończył się zaledwie trzy metry od niej, prowadząc jedynie na szerokość pionowych kanałów technicznych, którymi można było się tutaj dostać po zamontowanej w nich drabince. Dalej powinien być już tylko gruby kadłub… a za nim kosmiczna pustka.

Ale ten tunel prowadził jeszcze przez co najmniej dziesięć metrów i wyraźnie kończył się jakimś pomieszczeniem. A to oznaczało, że powinien prowadzić w ową lukę w kadłubie statku.

Przez chwilę spoglądała w tamtą stronę. To nie może być jak w "Infekcji", pomyślała. Według planów tam w ogóle nie powinno niczego być. Hive nie utworzyłby dodatkowego pomieszczenia tak szybko. Nie wraz z grubą warstwą kadłuba, pod którą właśnie się znajdowała. A przecież jeszcze przed chwilą zdecydowanie widziała tam ścianę.

\- No dobra. Zerknijmy na to - mruknęła znowu pod nosem. - Raz kozie śmierć - dodała i skręciła w lewo.

Tunel rzeczywiście poprowadził ją przez kilkanaście metrów wprost do jakiegoś pomieszczenia. Wysunęła ostrożnie głowę, aby się rozejrzeć. W tej samej chwili w ciemnym pomieszczeniu pojawiło się blade, żółtawe światło, coraz to mocniej oświetlając wszystko i pozwalając jej dostrzec coraz to więcej szczegółów.

Pomieszczenie było niewielkie, na bazie nieregularnego okręgu, a w jego centralnej części znajdowało się coś na kształt banku pamięci, który już nieraz widziała. Tyle, że tym razem była to zminiaturyzowana wersja. Natomiast przy ścianach, pomiędzy kilkoma kolumnami, dostrzegła panele kontrolne.

Te same kolumny, jak to często bywało na hive, stanowiły jednocześnie źródło światła dla pomieszczenia.

Spojrzała w dół. Wylot z tunelu znajdował się jedynie metr ponad podłogą, co pozwalało jej swobodnie wejść do pomieszczenia… a potem się z niego wydostać. Miała tylko nadzieję, że kiedy tylko znajdzie się w środku, ściana nie zasklepi się za nią.

Stając na równych nogach, rozejrzała się raz jeszcze i dopiero wtedy dostrzegła pojedynczą płytę drzwi. Tuż obok wylotu kanału technicznego. Otworzyła je przy pomocy panelu w ścianie, by zobaczyć zwykły korytarz, ciągnący się przez kilkanaście metrów… a potem nagle urywający się. To był ślepy zaułek zakończony litą ścianą. A mimo to ruszyła nim spodziewając się coś znaleźć. Cokolwiek, co zasugerowałoby dlaczego znajduje się tutaj pomieszczenie, którego nie ma na planach. Niestety, kiedy dotarła do końca okazało się, że nie było tam kompletnie niczego, poza twarda, chropowatą ścianą.

Zawróciła więc do pomieszczenia i podeszła do panelu kontrolnego rdzenia pamięci. Niewielki ekran zamigotał, ukazując typowe informacje jakie mogła znaleźć w każdej innej bazie danych na hive.

I nagle ekran zamigotał ponownie, by po chwili pokazać coś zupełnie innego.

 _"Witaj"_

 _"Kate"_

\- Nebula? - spytała, chociaż było to bardziej stwierdzenie niż pytanie.

 _"Tak"_ \- pojawiła się odpowiedź.

Harrigan zmarszczyła nieco czoło.

\- To ty mnie tutaj sprowadziłaś? Ty odsłoniłaś przejście.

 _"Tak"_

\- Dlaczego?

"Neurolink tu jest"

\- To urządzenie do komunikacji z hive?... To znaczy Lewiatanami - poprawiła się.

 _"Tak"_

\- Mam je naprawić?

 _"Nie"_

 _"Połączyć się"_

\- Połączyć? - niemal parsknęła. - Z tobą?

 _"Tak"_

\- Ale po co? - zdziwiła się. - Nie jestem jednym ze Stwórców. Nie pomogę ci w niczym.

 _"Słyszysz Lewiatany"_

\- To o niczym nie świadcz - stwierdziła. - A co jeśli ten neurolink nie jest przystosowany do połączenia z ludzkim umysłem? Skoro Lewiatany zostały przystosowane pod Wraith, to ich umysł powinien być bardziej odpowiedni do tego.

 _"Wraith nie słyszą"_

 _"Kate słyszy"_

\- OK… Przemyślę to - odparła. - Ale musze mieć więcej danych na ten temat, aby stwierdzić na ile to jest bezpieczne. A analiza danych trochę potrwa… Zrozum, chcesz podłączyć się do mojego mózgu. Jeśli coś się nie uda, umrę… Albo do końca życia będę wegetująca roślinką - mruknęła bardziej do siebie. - Czy wiesz co to znaczy umrzeć?

 _"Tak"_

 _"Unicestwienie"_

\- Dokładnie… A ludzie bardzo cenią sobie własne życie… Na ogół… A przynajmniej ja tak.

Ale na ekranie nie pojawiła się żadna odpowiedź. Przez dłuższą chwilę był zupełnie czarny, by nagle zapełnić się cała lawiną danych.

.

.

 **P** osiłek znowu zjadła na platformie w hangarze.

Nie miała ochoty siedzieć na stołówce wraz z innymi ludźmi. Wystarczy jej, że gdy tylko tam weszła po obiad, szybko zapadła niemal grobowa cisza, a oczy wszystkich skupiły się na niej. Dopiero reakcja Lylith sprawiła, że zgromadzone w sporym pomieszczeniu osoby wróciły do swoich poprzednich rozmów.

Słowa dziewczyny nawet rozbawiły Kate:

\- Na co się tak gapicie? Nigdy nie widzieliście człowieka z zewnątrz?

Spojrzała na nią nieco zaskoczona i uśmiechnęła się kącikiem ust.

\- To już nie jestem Avatarem? - zażartowała. - Tylko znowu człowiekiem z zewnątrz?

\- …Nie wiem - odparła z pewnym wahaniem, przyglądając się jej bacznie. - Wiem natomiast, że nie lubisz kiedy nazywają cię Avatarem, dlatego uznałam, że na razie powinnam traktować cię jak do tej pory. Zanim nie dowiem się prawdy.

Harrigan nie odpowiedziała. Znów uśmiechnęła się tylko lekko i zabrawszy swój posiłek, opuściła jadalnię Czcicieli. Pobliski transporter zabrał ją wprost do hangaru i to dokładnie na poziom, na którym znajdowała się jej platforma. Tam wystarczyło, że przeszła zaledwie kilkanaście metrów, by znaleźć się na miejscu. Usiadła tuż pod ścianą, zaraz przy krawędzi platformy i odłożywszy na chwilę talerz na bok, włączyła tablet Wraith. Zgrała do niego wszystkie informacje na temat neurolinku i miała zamiar je teraz przejrzeć.

Nie mogła zbyt długo pozostać w tamtym pomieszczeniu. Stardust wysłał ją w konkretne miejsce i oczekiwał, że niebawem zamelduje mu dlaczego przekaźnik nie działał prawidłowo. Właśnie dlatego szybko ściągnęła interesujące ją dane i wróciła do swoich zajęć. Teraz jednak miała chwilę czasu, aby przeanalizować chociażby cześć informacji.

Zajęta obiadem i studiowaniem zawartości tabletu, nawet nie zauważyła kiedy na platformę wszedł ktoś jeszcze, by kucnąć tuż obok.

\- Dalej się dąsasz? - zapytał nieco zgryźliwie Lostpath.

Zerknęła na niego szybko.

\- Nie dąsam się - niemal mruknęła, wracając zaraz do przeglądania danych.

\- Właśnie widzę.

\- A czemu to cię w ogóle obchodzi? - odcięła, lecz wciąż nie spuszczała wzroku z ekranu tabletu.

\- Może dlatego, że cię lubię.

Kate parsknęła lekko, spoglądając na niego.

\- Ty, mnie? Człowieka?

\- A co w tym dziwnego? - poczuł się nieco dotknięty jej uwagą. - Uważasz, że to niemożliwe?

\- Nie w tym rzecz… Chodzi raczej o fakt, że jeszcze niedawno polowałeś na mnie - przypomniała mu zgryźliwie i znów wróciła do czytania.

\- Przyznaję, że pod tym względem sam tego nie rozumiem… - uspokoił się - ale tak samo nie rozumiem dlaczego w ogóle cię lubię. Jesteś złośliwa, bywasz arogancka i lekceważysz innych…

\- Czyli zupełnie jak Wraith - parsknęła ponownie.

\- To by oznaczało, że masz z nami więcej wspólnego niż z ludźmi - zauważył szyderczo.

\- Niestety też to zauważyłam - niemal mruknęła. - Poza tym zazwyczaj tak jest, że nie wiadomo dokładnie dlaczego kogoś lubisz. Nieraz bywa, że jednych polubisz od razu, a w innych od razu coś ci nie pasuje… Taki dodatkowy zmysł. Intuicja.

\- W takim moja zupełnie mnie zawiodła, skoro polubiłem ciebie - zadrwił.

Spojrzała na niego ponuro.

\- Ale za to zawdzięczasz jej życie - odcięła.

\- To fakt - przyznał i uśmiechnął się szeroko, ukazując ostre zęby.

Kobieta pokręciła lekko głowa, wzdychając.

Żadne z nich nie zauważyło jednak Wraith stojącego zaledwie poziom niżej i przyglądającego im się z uwagą z oddali.

\- Nie niepokoi cię to? - zapytał Stardust, stając obok ojca i gestem głowy wskazując na młody oficer, który właśnie usiadł na platformie.

\- Co takiego?

\- Ich… znajomość. Wydaje się być dosyć zażyła - zauważył.

Stroke spojrzał na niego nieco rozbawiony.

\- Ponieważ żartują?... Z tobą także żartuje. Czy to też powinno mnie niepokoić?

\- Może i żartuje, ale ja znam granice…

\- A oni po prostu się przyjaźnią - przerwał mu spokojnie i ruszył dalej w kierunku swojego myśliwca stojącego na jednej z platform. - Zapominasz, że mam nieco większa wiedzę na ten temat niż ty.

\- Mógłbyś mnie uprzedzić - zauważył.

\- Po co, skoro też tutaj jestem - odparł i zatrzymał się przy maszynie, spoglądając na syna. - Dam ci dobrą radę: pozwól rzeczom płynąć ich własnym torem. Nie ingeruj zbytnio w tok wydarzeń. Jeśli będzie to konieczne, ja to zrobię. Właśnie po to zostałem tutaj przysłany - wyjaśnił i wszedł do maszyny po dwóch schodkach, by usadowić się wygodnie w fotelu pilota. - Wracam za kilka godzin. Nie męcz jej zbytnio, bo czeka ją jeszcze trening - przypomniał i uaktywnił osłonę kokpitu.

Potem uruchomił silniki i myśliwiec uniósł się nieco ponad platformę, by następnie powoli ruszyć ku otwartej przestrzeni.

Stardust patrzył za nim przez chwilę, jak kierował się ku głównemu wylotowi z hangaru, a potem ponownie spojrzał w górę, na platformę. Siedząca tam dwójka wyraźnie prowadziła właśnie jakąś wesołą rozmowę, śmiejąc się nieco. Ot, dwójka przyjaciół.

Ale on, w przeciwieństwie do swojego ojca, nie był taki pewny co do charakteru tej znajomości. Więzi związane z wdzięcznością, szczególnie za uratowanie życia, potrafią być naprawdę silne. Sam coś wiedział na ten temat.

Jeśli więc ta znajomość przerodzi się w coś więcej… wtedy cały ich wysiłek pójdzie na marne. Trudno będzie nakłonić dwie osoby, aby poświęciły swoje uczucia dla wyższych celów.

Chociaż, może z drugiej strony… Może rzeczywiście niepotrzebnie panikuje, pomyślał. W końcu nawet zażyła przyjaźń wcale nie musi przerodzić się w coś więcej.

O tym także już nieraz sam się przekonał.

Poza tym w jednym Stroke ma rację, przyznał: on i inni Pierwsi znacznie lepiej orientują się w sytuacji, niż reszta Najstarszych. W końcu ich wiedza pochodzi wprost od źródła, więc gdyby coś zagrażało powodzeniu całej tej misji, z pewnością już by zareagowali.

Może więc powinien zaufać tej wiedzy i przestać się martwić… być może zupełnie niepotrzebnie.

Tak, tak właśnie powinien zrobić, uznał. Jak powiedział Stroke: pozwolić rzeczom płynąć ich własnym torem. Być może ma to wszystko także ma jakiś cel, pomyślał i ruszył w kierunku korytarza.

.

.

 **U** padła ciężko na podłogę i jęknęła z bólu.

To już kolejny raz. Zaczynała mieć wrażenie, że Wraith świetnie się bawi, posyłając ją co chwilę na ziemię. A potem każe się jej podnieść tylko po to, by znów ją powalić.

\- Ałaaaa… Moje wszystko - wymamrotała, obracając się powoli na bok, aby równie wolno usiąść na nogach. - To ma być to twoje: delikatnie? - zadrwiła. - Poza tym nie powinno to być materacy amortyzujących upadek?

\- To dobre dla mięczaków - odparł z szerokim uśmiechem Strok, wspierając się na swoim kiju.

\- I dla początkujących - dodała, wstając powoli na nogi. - Matka cię nie uczyła, że nieładnie jest się znęcać nad młodszymi?

\- Prawdę powiedziawszy uczyła…

Harrigan spojrzała na niego nieco zaskoczona.

\- Uuu, serio?... To jakaś nowość - stwierdziła ironicznie.

\- Oboje rodzie uczyli nas, że to niehonorowe walczyć z kimś, nad kim ma się znaczna przewagę. Ale, po pierwsze: to było dawno temu… a po drugie: to nie walka tylko ćwiczenia - odciął.

\- Jasne… Powiedz to moim kościom - mruknęła, wyginając się nieco w bok, próbując w ten sposób nieco uśmierzyć ból w plecach. - Ciekawe dlaczego nad nim się tak nie znęcasz? - dodała wskazując na siedzącego z boku Lostpath.

Młody oficer z wyraźnym rozbawieniem przyglądał się całej sytuacji i przysłuchiwał tej słownej potyczce. Nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że jeden z Pierwszych Wraith może mieć równie złośliwe poczucie humoru jak ta ludzka samica. Prawdę powiedziawszy odniósł wrażenie, że Stroke dobrze się bawi, bez jakiegokolwiek wysiłku ripostując każdą jej złośliwość... Jakby robił to od dawna.

Znacznie starszy Wraith zerknął na niego.

\- Ponieważ to już nie jest takie zabawne - stwierdził, wzruszając nieco ramieniem.

Kate zmrużyła nieco oczy, rzucając mu ponure spojrzenie.

\- Wielkie dzięki - burknęła, udając urażoną. - Damski bokser… Nie chcę nic mówić, ale to jak znęcanie się nad niewinnymi zwierzątkami - wytknęła mu, grożąc palcem.

\- Nie histeryzuj - parsknął. - Nikt jeszcze nie umarł z powodu kilku siniaków.

\- Kilku? Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to za kilka dni będę pierwszy człowiekiem z równie piękny oliwkowy kolor jak wy - zadrwiła. - Po wszystkim dam sobie zrobić obdukcję, żeby potem mieć dowody do sądu, kiedy będę próbowała wysępić odszkodowanie za uszczerbek na zdrowiu.

Stroke prychnął lekko.

\- I kto ci uwierzy?... Powiem, że zrobiłaś to sobie w tunelach technicznych… Stardust poświadczy - dodał i rzucił jej wielki uśmiech, ukazując swoje ostre zęby.

Kobieta znów spojrzała na niego ponuro.

\- Cwana, zielona bestia - wymamrotała.

Wraith chciał coś powiedzieć, lecz jego uwagę przyciągnęła osoba, która właśnie zatrzymała się w progu wejścia do sali treningowej.

\- I jak tam? - zapytał Wildfire.

\- Twardo i boleśnie - parsknął Stroke.

Na ustach Dowódcy dał się zauważyć mały, ironiczny uśmieszek.

\- Doprawdy?... Sądziłem, że uważasz ją za… Avatara i będziesz traktował z odpowiednim szacunkiem.

\- I traktuję… Wciąż ma niepołamane kości - oznajmił beztrosko.

\- Doprawdy, od razu poczułam się lepiej - odcięła Harrigan. - Ale teraz przynajmniej wiem teraz skąd u niego ten sadyzm… Ma to po tobie - zadrwiła. - Szkoda tylko, że humoru także nie po tobie odziedziczył, jak Stardust - niemal mruknęła, krzywiąc nieco usta.

\- Taaak, tez nad tym ubolewam - przyznał, spoglądając na wnuka. - Ale domniemam, że to na wskutek obrażeń, jakich doznał w dzieciństwie.

\- To musiał porządnie oberwać, że kompletnie stracił poczucie humoru.

\- Niestety - zażartował, cały czas obserwując Wildfire z rozbawieniem.

Ten właśnie warknął cicho pod nosem, wyraźnie niezadowolony i niemal przewrócił oczyma.

\- Wreszcie spotkałeś kogoś, kto jest równie złośliwy jak ty - syknął.

Stroke wzruszył lekko rękoma.

\- No cóż… nigdy nie wypierałem się tego, że poczucie humoru mam po matce - rzucił i uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko.

Dowódca pokręcił nieco głową, zrezygnowany i odwrócił się, by odejść. Nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru

brać dłużej udziału w tej błazenadzie. Może i jego dziadek lubi takie słowne potyczki, ale on nie będzie robił z siebie głupca. Po pierwsze, jest Dowódcą… a po drugie, to nie w jego stylu.

Oficer i kobieta spojrzeli na siebie, a na twarzy Harrigan pojawił się grymas typu "Ups"… i to w dodatku wielkie "Ups".

\- Chyba się obraził - stwierdziła, rozbawiona.

\- Nieee - odparł spokojnie Wraith. - On ma tak zawsze.

Na jego słowa Kate zachichotała nieco.

\- Coś mi się zdaje, że lubisz go wkurzać zupełnie jak ja - zauważyła z lekko szelmowskim uśmieszkiem.

\- Ot, słabostka - rzekł i podniósł swój długi kij, aby płynnie zakręcić nim kilka razy. - No ale dosyć tych żartów. Wracamy do ćwiczeń - oznajmił.

\- Bałam się, że to powiesz - westchnęła ciężko i także podniosła swój kij, leżący na ziemi.

Zanim jednak dobrze zdążyła się wyprostować, oficer zaatakował ją nagle.

Z trudem zablokowała jego cios, w ostatniej chwili orientując się co robi. Najwyraźniej jednak był zadowolony z jej szybkiej reakcji, zauważyła.

Przysłuchujący się wciąż temu wszystkiemu Lostpath wydawał się być coraz bardziej zdezorientowany, a jednocześnie rozbawiony. I to nie tylko tym, jak jeden z Najstarszych traktuje tą ludzką samicę… ale także tym, jak odnosi się do innych Wraith.

Nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał się z czymś podobnym.

Chociaż może dlatego, że nigdy wcześniej nie przebywał wystarczająco długo w towarzystwie Najstarszych. Do tej pory zazwyczaj jego kontakt w nimi ograniczony był do kilku formalnych spotkań. Lecz nigdy nie było mu dane zobaczyć jak zachowują się w stosunku do siebie w wolnych chwilach.

Ale teraz zaczynał rozumieć krążące o nich pogłoski… Te mówiące, że ich wzajemne relacje, jak i podejście do życia, są z grubsza inne niż młodszych pokoleń. Szczególnie tych urodzonych po Wielkiej Wojnie.

.

.

 **T** o był rzeczywiście bolesny trening.

Nawet jeśli Strok potraktował ją ulgowo.

A jeśli tak, to wolała nawet nie myśleć jak bolesne są prawdziwe treningi w jego wydaniu, pomyślała z rozbawieniem, wracając powoli do swojej kwatery. Kiedy jednak znalazła się w pomieszczeniu transportera, nagle zawahała się z wybraniem miejsca docelowego. Przypomniała sobie bowiem o ukrytym pomieszczeniu, które pokazał jej dzisiaj statek…

Dziwnie to brzmi, pomyślała z lekkim rozbawieniem. Ale jako organiczny twór pełen neuroprzekaźników hiveships miały prawo wytworzyć coś w rodzaju świadomości… I inteligencji. Można by je porównać do SI, uznała. I zapewne w pewnym sensie tym właśnie były Lewiatany: sztuczna inteligencją w organicznej powłoce.

Wiązka transportera przeniosła ją w pobliże szybu technicznego, którym, wspinając się po drabinie, dotarła do tunelu prowadzącego wprost do tajnej komory.

To dziwne że przez tyle tysiącleci nikt jej jak dotąd nie odkrył, stwierdziła, wchodząc do pomieszczenia. Najwyraźniej Wraith nie zawracali sobie nigdy głowy analizowaniem zgodności planów hive ze stanem faktycznym. No ale z drugiej strony to było tylko jeden, nieduży pokój. Pozostała cześć rozmieszczonych na statku korytarzy i pomieszczeń musiała się zapewne zgadzać.

 _"Witaj Kate"_ \- pojawił się na monitorze napis, zanim zdążyła podejść do centralnej kolumny.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- Nie musisz mnie za każdym razem witać, kiedy tu przychodzę - powiedziała łagodnie. - I tak zapewne wszystkich cały czas obserwujesz, więc wiesz co robię i gdzie jestem.

 _"Tylko w ogólnodostępnych pomieszczeniach"._

Harrigan zmarszczyła nieco czoło.

\- Do kwater mieszkalnych nie masz dostępu? - zdziwiła się.

 _"Mam"_

 _"Ale ograniczony"_

\- Z powodu prywatności?

 _"Tak"_

\- To miłe - przyznała. - Nikt nie lubi być cały czas obserwowany.

 _"Tak"_ \- potwierdziła Nebula, co nieco rozbawiło Kate.

Wciąż nie mogła się przyzwyczaić, że rozmawia ze statkiem. W prawdzie na Ziemi miała już wcześniej do czynienia z programami komputerowymi mającymi służyć za podwalinę sztucznej inteligencji… ale to

zdecydowanie nie było to samo, stwierdziła. Możliwości Lewiatana był o wiele bardziej rozbudowane. Nebula nie tylko odpowiadała na konkretne pytania, ale potrafiła także udzielać szerszych wyjaśnień z własnej inicjatywy. Co zdecydowanie ułatwiało komunikację i nie powodowało konieczności dokładnego precyzowania zadawanych pytań.

 _"Neurolink gotowy do wszczepienia"_ \- pojawił się na ekranie napis, wyrywając kobietę z jej rozmyślań i analizy danych, które właśnie przeglądała.

\- Ale ja nie dlatego tutaj przyszłam - rzuciła i nagle cofnęła się szybko na bok, widząc zsuwające się gdzieś z góry grube, organiczne pnącze. - Chciałam tylko coś sprawdzić - dodała. - Nie przeanalizowałam jeszcze wszystkiego. Nie miałam na to dzisiaj czasu… Poza tym na razie i tak nie jest to wskazane.

 _"Dlaczego?"_

\- Za kilka dni ma przylecieć Wraith, który usunie implant wszczepiony przez Łowców. Chyba lepiej będzie jeśli nie zobaczy neurolinku. Zacznie zadawać pytania.

 _"Tak"_

 _"Zaczekamy"_

Harrigan odetchnęła z wyraźna ulgą. Jak na razie niezbyt była przekonana do tego całego połączenia. Kolejne obce urządzenie w jej ciele, w dodatku podłączone do jej mózgu, zdecydowanie nie było tym o czym marzyła.


	39. Chapter 39

**Rozdział 39**

 ** _Mały-wielki problem._**

 **P** rzez kilka dobry godzin studiowała dane zgromadzone w dodatkowym rdzeniu pamięci.

Okazało się, że jest on rodzajem czarnej skrzynki i zarazem pamięci zapasowej. Otoczony był grubą warstwą tego samego materiały, który tworzył zewnętrzny pancerz hive - a co najciekawsze takie pomieszczenia posiadały wszystkie Lewiatany zbudowane przez Twórców.

Późniejsze statki, stworzone już przez Wraith, były kopiami tych pierwszych, wytworzonymi na bazie ich "DNA". Wraz z taką "próbką", nowy statek dziedziczył podstawowe oprogramowanie, które można by porównać do pamięci genetycznej - w tym także wiedzę o Twórcach. W ten sposób informacje o nich przetrwały także w "następnych pokoleniach" hiveships...

Niestety dane te były bardzo ograniczone, a Harrigan nie potrafiła znaleźć w tej chwili wyjaśnienia, dlaczego tak się działo. Być może był to błąd w programie... lub też celowe działanie.

W każdym razie cała ta historia z zapasowym rdzeniem pamięci okazała się być bardzo interesująca, a ona miała zamiar dowiedzieć się o tym czegoś więcej.

Kolejną ciekawostką okazał się być sam język hive - także "dziedziczony" przez kolejne wersje. Przypominał jej to sposób, w jaki Lanteanie próbowali komunikować się z wielkimi, morskimi rybami na ich planecie z odcinka "Echa". Bowiem język Lewiatanów stanowił swoiste połączenie dźwięków, obrazów i emocji. Nie istniały w nim typowe słowa określające rzeczy lub działanie - chociaż za takowe można by uznać ich śpiew. Jednak bez połączenia z obrazem czy emocją sam dźwięk praktycznie nie miał żadnego znaczenia.

Na szczęście tajemniczy Twórcy opracowali odpowiedni słownik pozwalający dopasować język hive do języka, którym posługiwali się Wraith. Dzięki temu komunikacja z Nebulą, choć na razie jedynie za pomocą ekranu, była możliwa.

Zastanawiało ją jedynie dlaczego ci, którzy stworzyli pierwsze Lewiatany, pozbawili Wraith możliwości komunikacji z nimi. To nie miało przecież sensu, uznała. Ograniczało bowiem możliwości współpracy, chociażby podczas napraw.

No ale cóż, nie była to pierwsza nurtująca ją zagadka i zapewne nie ostatnia, pomyślała, wchodząc do swojego pokoju. Ale teraz nie miała już sił, aby się nad tym zastanawiać. Marzyła tylko, aby wziąć prysznic i iść wreszcie spać.

Doba na hive, podobnie jak na Vallen, trwała około trzydziestu godzin i pomimo pewnej praktyki na planecie jej organizm wciąż miał pewne trudności z dostosowaniem się. Trudno jedna nagle zmienić zegar biologiczny ustawiany przez ponad trzydzieści lat. Dlatego gdy tylko położyła się wreszcie do łóżka, zasnęła kamiennym snem…

.

.

 **D** robny śnieg pokrył białą warstwą całą okolicę.

Padało już kiedy tutaj przybyli ponad dwie godziny temu i wcale nie zapowiadało się, aby miało przestać. Zima na tej planecie najwyraźniej nadchodziła już wielkimi krokami.

Dlatego też siedząca we wnętrzu ciepłego skoczka grupa ludzi cieszyła się, że tym razem nie przyszli piechotą, jak początkowo planowali.

\- Jeśli dalej tak będzie padało, szybko zrobi się ciemno - stwierdziła w końcu Mili, zerkając na zewnątrz przez przedni iluminator.

\- U was także nadciąga powoli zima, prawda? - spytała Teyla.

Dziewczyna usiadła z powrotem w fotelu i spojrzała na nią.

\- Tak… Ale to będzie dopiero za jakieś dwa miesiące.

\- Major Lorne mówił, że oddaliście część swoich zapasów zaatakowanej przez Wraith osadzie na wyspie… Jesteś pewna, że zdołacie pomóc ludziom stąd?

\- Tak. Rada uznała, że jesteśmy w stanie wyżywić nawet około stu osób… Nasze zbiory są obfite i co roku część zebranych produktów była przeznaczana na handel z innymi planetami - wyjaśniła. - Jednak w zaistniałej sytuacji zadecydowano, że w tym roku możemy przeznaczyć nadmiar jedzenia na pomoc dla tych ludzi… W Mannis zabrano tylko cześć dorosłych, a z tego co mówiła Kate, większość tych, którzy tutaj przeżyli, to dzieci. Nie dadzą sobie same rady podczas zimy, jeśli nie mają dobrego schronienia i wystarczająco zapasów.

\- Tak, to prawda - przyznała kobieta i spojrzała w dal, przez wielkie okno.

Śnieg zaczynał padać coraz mocniej, znacznie ograniczając widoczność. Gdyby nie podgrzewana szyba, już dawno nie byliby w stanie niczego zobaczyć spod białej, puszystej warstwy.

Athozianka wpatrywała się w milczeniu w dal przez dłuższą chwilę… gdy nagle wydało się jej, że coś pojawiło się w jednej z uliczek miedzy kamienicami. Zmarszczyła nieco brwi i podeszła bliżej dzioby skoczka, aby lepiej się przyjrzeć. Nie myliła się, coś tam rzeczywiście było, poruszając się wolno w ich stronę. Jakby jednolita, szara ściana, która z wolna przesuwała się do przodu.

\- Spójrzcie… To chyba oni - rzuciła.

Siedzący w tylnej części skoczka mężczyźni spojrzeli najpierw w kierunku kokpitu, po czym powoli podnieśli się, aby przejść do przodu.

\- Tam… W tej uliczce - wskazała dłonią kierunek.

Oczy wszystkich skupiły się na tamtym miejscu, próbując dostrzec coś poprzez gęsty, chociaż wciąż drobny śnieg.

\- Widzę ich - rzucił Ronon. - Wygląda na sporą grupę… Nie pomieścimy ich wszystkich w skoczku - dodał pesymistycznie.

\- Tak. To co najmniej kilkanaście osób - przyznał Sheppard.

\- Skoro przeszli taki kawał drogi, dodatkowych kilka metrów nie zrobi im raczej różnicy - stwierdziła Mili.

\- Raczej nie - przyznała Emmagan. - Jeśli będzie taka potrzeba, weżniemy na pokład najsłabszych. Reszta pójdzie ze mną i z Mili. Wy uprzedzicie mieszkańców Vallen ile osób przybędzie.

\- Tak jest, szefowo - zażartował John.

Spojrzała na niego nieco protekcjonalnie, chociaż jednocześnie rozbawiona i pokręciła lekko głową. Potem ruszyła do tylnego włazu, aby go otworzyć.

\- Dlaczego już otwierasz? - zapytał Rodney. - Jeszcze są daleko.

\- Ale ktoś z nich może potrzebować pomocy - odparła i wyszła na zewnątrz.

Podmuch mroźnego wiatru sprawił, że skuliła się nieco i zadrżała.

\- Wiatr się wzmaga - zauważyła, zerkając w niebo.

\- Chyba zbliża się burza - odpowiedziała jej dziewczyna, wskazując gdzieś w dal za nimi.

Kobieta spojrzała w tamtym kierunku.

Na i tak już zachmurzonym niebie pojawiła się teraz wielka, ciemna i skłębiona chmura.

\- Pospieszmy się, zanim tutaj dotrze - rzuciła i ruszyła szybko w stronę, skąd nadchodziła grupa.

Pierwsze osoby weszły właśnie na plac, na którym stał skoczek oraz wrota. Już z daleka było widać, że większość z nich to dzieci. Tylko kilka osób wzrostem przypominało dorosłych.

Opatuleni kocami i chustami, zwolnili jeszcze bardziej na widok nadciągającej z naprzeciwka grupki.

\- Nie bójcie się! - zawołała miłym głosem Teyla. - Chcemy wam pomóc!

\- Nie zatrzymujcie się! - odezwał się z tyłu jakiś chłopak, przechodząc szybko do przodu. - Zbliża się burza! Musimy zdążyć przed nią! - dodał i podbiegł do drużyny z Atlantydy. - Przepraszam, że tak długo to trwało, ale większość to dzieci. Nie dały rady szybciej iść.

\- Nic nie szkodzi… To zrozumiałe.

\- Ilu was jest? - zapytał pułkownik.

\- Około pięćdziesięciu - poinformował Helios.

\- Czy ktoś jest ranny, albo zbyt słaby, aby dalej iść samemu? Wszyscy nie zmieścicie się w skoczku.

\- Kilku… ale z tym możemy zaczekać. Najpierw musimy szybko opuścić planetę.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Z powodu burzy - wskazał na coraz bardziej kłębiące się w oddali chmury. - Jest niebezpieczna. Pełna piorunów. Kiedy nadciąga, Brama zostaje zamknięta. Nikt nie może stąd odejść ani tu przyjść. Czasami nawet przez kilka dni.

\- Zapewne to rodzaj burzy jonowej, lub coś w tym rodzaju - stwierdził McKay. - Kto zamyka wrota?

\- Widzisz te dwa kamienne słupy? - wskazał na dwa obeliski stojące tuż przy wrotach. - W szkole uczono nas, że Przodkowie umieścili w nich urządzenie, które wyłącza Bramę na czas Zimowych Burz.

\- Czyli te burze zdarzają się tylko zimą?

\- I czasami latem… Ale to bardzo rzadko. Jednak zimą są dosyć częste.

\- W porządku. W takim razie zabierajmy się stąd - rzucił Sheppard. - Rodney, wybierz adres, zanim tutaj utkniemy - polecił.

Tym razem naukowiec bez protestu dostosował się do planu.

Wizja nadciągającej burzy i konieczności spędzenia tutaj kolejnych kilku godzin, a może nawet i dni, była dla niego znacznie gorsza, niż smagający go, mroźny wiatr.

.

.

 **J** ak zwykle rano z błogiego snu wyrwał ją dźwięk dzwonka u drzwi.

W pierwszej chwili chciała go zignorować i spać dalej, zarzucając poduszkę na głowę… jednak dźwięk nieubłaganie powtórzył się znowu… i znowu.

Nieco zła, poczłapała do drzwi i otworzyła je.

Stojąca na korytarzy Lylith spojrzała na nią… i parsknęła cicho.

\- Miałaś ciężką noc? - spytała rozbawiona, zerkając na jej rozwichrzone włosy.

\- Nie… Zawsze tak wyglądam, kiedy idę spać z mokrymi włosami - mruknęła i odsunęła się na bok, gestem ręki zapraszając ją do środka.

\- Masz piękne włosy, ale chyba w ogóle o nie nie dbasz - zauważyła, kładąc tacę na biurku.

\- Jakoś tak trudno zadbać o wygląd, kiedy człowiek musi się co chwilę przemieszczać - odcięła.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się lekko, odwracając w jej stronę i nagle zerknęła w bok.

\- Oo, wiedzę, że wreszcie rozpakowałaś swoją torbę - zauważyła, nie widząc jej na podłodze.

\- Tak jakby… Wrzuciłam ją do środka - odparła, wskazując kciukiem na szafę i uśmiechnęła się do niej szeroko. - Wiesz, to miłe z twojej strony, ale naprawdę nie musisz co rano przynosić mi śniadania. Mogę się sama pofatygować na stołówkę.

\- Doprawdy? A czy wtedy przypadkiem znowu nie byłabyś spóźniona? - zapytała, odwracając się do niej z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- Słuszna uwaga - przyznała i już chciała podejść do biurka, kiedy rozległ się kolejny dzwonek do drzwi.

Kate skrzywiła się, wzdychając ciężko pod nosem i podeszła do drzwi, aby je otworzyć. Organiczna płyta odskoczyła w bok, odsłaniając postać oficera Wraith.

Uśmiechnął się szeroko na jej widok.

\- Profesor Harrigan.

\- Pierwszy Oficerze - odparła z tym samym przekąsem w głosie co on.

Stardust już chciał coś powiedzieć, kiedy jego uwagę przykuła dziewczyna stojąca obok biurka ze śniadaniem. Uniósł lekko brew, spoglądając ponownie na kobietę.

\- Gdybym wiedział, że dopiero będziesz jadła, przyszedłbym później - powiedział z udawanym wyrzutem.

\- Lylith to mój budzik. Bez niej zapewne znowu bym zaspała - odparła żartobliwie. - A co? Zgłodniałeś i chciałbyś coś przekąsić?

Wraith uśmiechnął się, nieco rozbawiony.

\- Nie, dziękuję… Już jadłem - dodał nieco ciszej, przysuwając swoja twarz bliżej jej.

\- Och… Smakowało?

\- Ujdzie - stwierdził najspokojniej w świecie. - Przyniosłem ci schematy systemów, które najpierw zaczniemy przeglądać - dodał, podając jej tablet.

\- O rany! Nowy plan zajęć… Rozpuszcza mnie pan - zażartowała z udawanym entuzjazmem, posyłając mu znaczące spojrzenie, po czym wróciła do swojego krzesła.

\- To nie ja. To Dowódca - odciął, również wchodząc do pokoju.

Znajdująca się wciąż w środku Czcicielka przyglądała się im uważnie, wyraźne zmieszana całą tą sytuacją… i wymianą zdań. Ale oficer zachowywał się niemal, jakby w ogóle jej tam nie było.

\- Och, to jeszcze lepiej. Czuję się zaszczycona, że Dowódca Zgredek pozwala mi nadal grzebać w trzewiach swojego hive - zadrwiła lekko.

Stardust parsknął.

\- Zgredek? - powtórzył z wyraźnym rozbawieniem.

Harrigan spojrzała na niego niemal z powagą.

\- A kiedy ostatnio widziałeś, żeby się uśmiechał? - spytała, rozbawiona. - Mówię ci, że ktoś wam go podmienił na porodówce - dodała, kiwając palcem. - To genetycznie niemożliwe, aby wszyscy w rodzinie mieli poczucie humory, tylko on nie.

\- Mój syn nie ma - oznajmił.

Spojrzała na niego, zaskoczona w pierwszej chwili, ale zaraz potem zacisnęła nieco usta.

\- Hmm, to już jest jakaś prawidłowość - przyznała z nutą ironii. - Może tylko co drugie pokolenie obdarzone jest poczuciem humoru? - zaproponowała, unosząc brwi.

\- No nie wiem… W końcu moi rodzice… i ich rodzice, także je mieli.

\- No to się poddaje - stwierdziła.

Stardust uśmiechnął się ponownie lekko.

\- Słyszałem, że całkiem dobrze ci poszło na ćwiczeniach ze Stroke - zmienił nagle temat.

\- Yyyy, jeśli on tak powiedział, to zapewne miało to ironiczny wydźwięk - stwierdziła.

\- Nie sądzę. Powiedział, że potrafisz więcej niż się spodziewał.

\- Taaak… na przykład wyszorować sobą całą podłogę na sali.

Oficer niemal parsknął pod nosem.

\- Dokończ spokojnie śniadanie. Zaczekam w maszynowni - odparł, wciąż z lekkim rozbawieniem, po czym opuścił pokój.

Przyglądająca się im cały czas uważnie Lylith spojrzała teraz na Kate z uśmiechem zadowolenia… a ona na nią, nieco zdezorientowana.

\- Co? - rzuciła.

\- Nigdy nie widziałam aby Wraith traktowali kogoś w ten sposób - odparła. - Zdecydowanie musisz być Avatarem, skoro traktują cię jak równych sobie.

\- Po pierwsze: jedna jaskółka nie czyni wiosny…

\- Nie rozumiem. Co to jest jaskółka?

\- Taki ptak… Mam na myśli, że dwóch… no powiedzmy trzech, licząc Zgubka, Wraith to nie wszyscy Wraith… A po drugie: mówiłaś, że na ogół Wraith traktują Czcicieli dobrze, więc zapewne są tacy wśród was, których traktują jak równych sobie.

\- Przyjaciel może być ci bardzo bliski, ale to zawsze tylko obcy, z który nie wiążą cię więzi krwi.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- Z rodziną najlepiej wychodzi się na zdjęciu.

\- Zdjęcie?

\- …Taki obrazek - wyjaśniła. - Będziemy tak teraz rzucać przysłowiami?

\- Sama zaczęłaś - wzruszyła beztrosko ramionami, z uśmiechem i odwróciwszy się, wyszła z pokoju.

Harrigan przewróciła lekko oczyma, kręcąc jednocześnie głową.

\- Stworzyłam kolejnego potwora - mruknęła, kończąc kanapkę, gdy nagle na jasny talerz spadła mała kropla krwi. Szybko dotknęła nosa. - Cholera. Znowu? - dodała, krzywiąc lekko usta niezadowolona, po czym poczłapała do łazienki.

Na szczęście krwawienie z nosa okazało się niegroźne i tylko chwilowe. Przebrała się więc szybko, by udać się do maszynowni. Poruszanie się po korytarzach w tym konkretnym kierunku nie sprawiało jej już problemu… co z rozbawieniem uznała za straszne, jak szybko przywykła do tego miejsca.

Stardust i Rainsong byli już na miejscu. Jednak o ile Pierwszy Oficer przywitał ja ponownie z miłym uśmiechem, o tyle młodzik starał się jej unikać. Zresztą ona zachowywała się podobnie, starając się go ignorować. Na szczęście od tamtego wydarzenia odzywał się tylko w konkretnych sprawach, darując sobie złośliwości, więc nie było to takie trudne.

Co innego naprawa systemów, które kazał im sprawdzić Vi.

Podobno Wraith są inteligentniejsi od ludzi, ale to "cudo", które stworzył poprzedni Główny Mechanik przekraczało wszelkie jej oczekiwania. Nawet te najśmielsze… o czym zresztą nie omieszkała wspomnieć.

\- Nie patrz na mnie - rzucił spokojnie Wraith. - Tym razem to nie moje dzieło… Przez ponad siedem tysięcy lat kto inny tu majstrował.

\- Przecież nic nie mówię - odcięła od razu.

\- Ale gdybyś jednak chciała - zaznaczył, na co ona uśmiechnęła się rozbawiona, stojąc za swoim panelem kontrolnym. - Za moich czasów panował tu ład i porządek - dodał.

\- Jako, że nie jestem aż tak stara, to muszę uwierzyć ci na słowo - zachichotała i nagle coś czerwonego kapnęło na organiczną powierzchnię. - _No nie… To już lekka przesada_ \- mruknęła po polski i zaraz odchyliła głowę do tyłu.

Stardust spojrzał na nią, marszcząc lekko czoło.

\- Co się stało?

\- Nic… Znowu leci mi z nosa? - machnęła nieco ręką.

\- Krew? - zaniepokoił się.

\- Taaa… Chyba Stroke za mocno mi wczoraj przywalił na sali - parsknęła.

\- To raczej nie wina treningu, tylko nadwyrężenia organizmu podczas uzdrawiania Lostpath - odparł z powagą, podchodząc do niej. Właśnie spuściła głowę, chociaż wciąż trzymała dłoń tuz przy nosie. - Idź do ambulatorium. Niech to sprawdzą.

\- Oj nie histeryzuj. To tylko trochę krwi z nosa…

\- Tak się mogą zaczynać poważne problemy - zauważył.

Spojrzała na niego ironicznie.

\- Nie chce nic mówić, ale miedzy innymi mam wykształcenie medyczne…

\- A ja jestem twoim oficerem przełożonym i wydaję ci polecenie: idź do Sunwind, aby sprawdził co ci dolega - przerwał jej, próbując być stanowczym i splatając ramiona na piersi.

A potem stał i czekał… na jej reakcję. Spodziewał się z jej strony jakiegoś sprzeciwu, wręcz buntu… ale ona patrzyła tylko na niego pochmurnie przez dłuższa chwilą, z wyraźnie niezadowolona miną.

\- Kolejny poganiacz niewolników - wymamrotała tylko, zła, po czym pomaszerowała ostentacyjnie w kierunku drzwi, aby opuścić pomieszczenie.

Stardust opuścił ręce, unosząc nieco brew.

\- Hmm, a jednak to działa - stwierdził, jakby z lekkim niedowierzaniem a jednocześnie rozbawieniem.

\- Co takiego, sir? - zainteresował się chłopak.

Oficer spojrzał na niego.

\- A nic takiego… Pewna rada mojego ojca - odparł tajemniczo i wrócił do panelu kontrolnego.

.

.

 **D** rzwi do ambulatorium na hive rozstąpiły się i Kate weszła do pomieszczenia, szukając tam jednego konkretnego Wraith.

Niestety nie było go w tym pomieszczeniu, dlatego podeszła do pierwszego napotkanego osobnika, pytając o jego przełożonego. Ten wskazał na przejście do kolejnej sali. Podziękowała mu i ruszyła dalej.

Sunwind stał przy jednym z najdalszych blatów, obserwując coś przed mikroskop.

Podeszła do niego i chrząknęła cicho. Samiec spojrzał na nią i wykrzywił nieco usta w grymasie lekkiego niezadowolenia.

\- Co tym razem?

\- Hej, wcale nie chciałam tu przyjść - zaznaczyła od razu. - Stardust mi kazał.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Z powodu małego krwotoku z nosa… - zaczęła lekceważącym sytuację tonem, ale na te słowa Wraith od razu zmarszczył nieco czoło.

\- Jednego?

Westchnęła lekko.

\- Rano i kilka minut temu - mruknęła niechętnie. - To nic takiego. Jako dziecko także często leciała mi krew z nosa i jakoś od tego nie umarłam… Po prostu powiedz mu, że nic mi nie jest, to przestanie histeryzować.

\- Z tego co zaobserwowałem u ludzkich dzieci to częsty przypadek, ale ma zupełnie inne podłoże… Natomiast ty miałaś mikrowylew w mózgu. A to już poważna sprawa… Powinnaś o tym wiedzieć - dodał, ruszając w stronę sąsiedniego pomieszczenia. - Szczególnie, iż podobno masz także medyczne wykształcenie… A teraz połóż się. Sprawdzę powody tych krwawień - dodał, podchodząc do skanera.

\- A nie możesz po prostu skłamać?

\- Nie.

Parsknęła cicho.

\- Czyżby Wraith nie kłamali? - zadrwiła nieco.

\- Nie w tym rzecz... Jestem tutaj, miedzy innymi, aby dbać o zdrowie Czcicieli. Jeśli nie będę się solidnie wywiązywał z moich obowiązków, Dowódca będzie niezadowolony… A tego bym nie chciał.

Harrigan westchnęła ciężko, znów przewracając oczyma i podeszła do niego, wyraźnie niezadowolona.

\- Nie rozumiem dlaczego wszyscy tak się go boją - mruknęła, kładąc się na twardym blacie.

\- To nie kwestia strachu tylko szacunku dla przełożonego… Chociaż tobie to pojęcie najwyraźniej jest zupełnie obce - zauważył zgryźliwie.

\- Po pierwsze: na szacunek podwładnych to sobie trzeba zasłużyć, a nie każdy to potrafi… A po drugie… tak się akurat składa, że pochodzę z regionu, którego mieszkańcy przez stulecia był podbijany i gnębiony przez ludy ościenne, więc buntowniczość mamy już w genach.

\- Zauważyłem - odparł tym samym tonem, co poprzednio. - A poza tym, dlaczego uważasz, że Dowódca tego hive nie zasłużył sobie na szacunek swoich podwładnych.

\- Ponieważ wszyscy chodzicie wokół niego na paluszkach, żeby tylko przypadkiem nie podnieść mu ciśnienia - odcięła. - …A poza szantażowanie innych niezbyt dobrze o nim świadczy - stwierdziła, kiedy promień skanera zaczął poruszać się wzdłuż jej ciała.

\- A zgodziła byś się tu przybyć, gdyby cię o to poprosił?

Znów parsknęła.

\- Jeszcze czego… A niby jaki miałabym w tym interes?

\- No właśnie - odparł spokojnie. - A on, jak każdy Dowódca, dba o swój hive… I uznał, że twoje umiejętności mogą się tutaj przydać. Wiedział także, że żaden człowiek, nie będący Czcicielem, nie zgodzi się dobrowolnie pracować dla Wraith. A zatem zrobił to, co uznał najlepsze dla jego hive… Skończyłem. Możesz już wstać - dodał, podchodząc do ekranu, na którym wyświetlały się właśnie wyniki skanu.

Harrigan nie odpowiedziała mu. Wstała tylko na równe nogi z posępną miną.

\- _Nie cierpię kiedy mają rację_ \- burknęła pod nosem po polsku.

Sunwind uśmiechnął się lekko, zerkając na nią kątem oka przez ramię.

\- Za to ja cieszę się, że rozumiesz tą rację - odparł, na co ona znieruchomiała i spojrzała na niego wyraźnie zaskoczona. - Ludzka samica, z miasta Lantean, była botanikiem. Pomagała mi… i przy okazji nauczyła mnie trochę waszego języka - wyjaśnił, patrząc cały czas na ekran.

\- Świetnie - mruknęła. - Jeszcze ktoś zna tutaj polski?

\- Nie sądzę… To ci przeszkadza?

\- Tak… Mamrotam sobie w nim właśnie po to, aby nikt nie rozumiał o czym sobie mamrotam… A teraz będę musiała przerzucić się na jakiś inny język - dodała z lekkim niezadowoleniem.

Dopiero wtedy Wraith spojrzał na nią.

\- A ile ich znasz?

\- Sporo - rzuciła z szerokim uśmiechem i wzruszyła nieco rękoma. - No co, w końcu jestem geniuszem. Nauka przychodzi mi łatwo.

\- Może lepiej nie wspominaj o tym Dowódcy… że niepotrzebnie uczył się twojego języka - odparł spokojnie, wracając do analizy danych.

\- Przyznaje, że przeszło mi przez myśl, aby go tym trochę… poirytować - rzuciła z wyraźną satysfakcją, chociaż w pierwszej chwili miała zamiar użyć ostrzejszego słowa. - Ale z drugiej strony zazwyczaj i tak odruchowo używam polskiego, więc… No cóż, trudno. Jakoś przeboleję nieuświadamianie go tym razem.

Wraith niemal niewidocznie pokręcił głowa, wzdychając lekko. Nie rozumiał tego człowieka. Była zupełnym

przeciwieństwem Hanny: złośliwa, arogancka, pełna buntu… ale także dumna… Zupełnie jak Hanna, stwierdził. I podobnie jak ona uwielbiała przyrodę. To było widać, kiedy spacerowała po ogrodzie. W sposobie w jaki dotykała rośliny i jak odnosiła się do tamtych owadów.

Hanna powiedziała mu, że ludzie na Ziemi, którzy mają w domu zwierzęta i dobrze je traktują, zazwyczaj szanują także przyrodę. A z tego co słyszał, ta ludzka samica miała dwa oswojone _laupus_ … i bardzo o nie dbała, traktując je jak członków rodziny.

Ciekawa mieszanka zachować, pomyślał.

\- Mogę już iść? - spytała po chwili.

Znów zerknął na nią nieznacznie przez ramię.

\- Chyba tak… Musze przeanalizować dane.

\- I powiesz Stardustowi, że nie ma powodów do paniki?... Inaczej czuje, że dalej będzie mnie gnębił, że powinnam się leczyć - dodała nieco niezadowolona.

\- Powiem mu to, co okaże się prawdą - odparł spokojnie. - A ty, jako człowiek, nie powinnaś lekceważyć pewnych symptomów - zauważył. - Może i posiadasz pewne zdolności regeneracyjne, ale z pewnością nie takie jak Wraith. Dlatego obawy Stardusta mogą być w pełni uzasadnione.

\- Lekarze - mruknęła. - Nawet zdrowemu wmówicie chorobę - dodała i powędrowała w kierunku drzwi, by udać się w drogę powrotną do maszynowni.

Nagle jednak zatrzymała się i zawróciła, postanawiając przejść przez ogród. Widziała to miejsce tylko podczas "pory nocnej", więc była ciekawa jak prezentuje się podczas symulowanego dnia.


	40. Chapter 40

**Rozdział 40**

 ** _Pierwszy wolny weekend._**

 **D** rzwi rozsunęły się przed Dowódcą hive, wpuszczając go do pomieszczenia.

Stojący na drugim końcu sali dwaj Wraith spojrzeli tylko na niego, nie przerywając swojej dotychczasowej rozmowy.

\- Więc to nic poważnego? - upewnił się Stardust.

\- Nie sądzę… W każdym razie skan nie wykrył niczego niepokojącego - odparł Sunwind. - Mikrowylew zniknął… Wygląda jednak na to, że nadwyrężyła swój organizm bardziej, niż początkowo sądziliśmy. A dodając do tego poprzednie zmęczenie wynikłe z konieczności ciągłej ucieczki przed Łowcami, teraz jej organizm zaczyna się po prostu buntować. Stąd te powracające krwotoki z nosa…

\- Dalej je ma? - wtrącił Wildfire.

\- Tak… Na szczęście nie są silne… ale nie ignorował bym tych objawów. Na dłuższą metę mogą doprowadzić do znacznie gorszych powikłań. Pamiętajmy, że to człowiek. I tak zaskakuje mnie fakt, że po tym wszystkim co przeszła, wciąż jeszcze sprawnie funkcjonuje bez poważniejszych efektów ubocznych… Przynajmniej na razie.

\- Co sugerujesz?

\- Prozaiczną rzecz: odpoczynek. Organizm musi się po prostu zregenerować - rzekł i spojrzał ponownie na Pierwszego Oficera. - Może pracować, jednak zalecał bym unikanie wysiłku fizycznego. Z tego co mówiłeś, krwotoki pojawiają się podczas zmian ciśnienia krwi w głowie. Czyli żadnego schylania się, podnoszenia cięższych rzeczy i tym podobne sprawy.

\- Żadnych kanałów technicznych? - spytał nieco żartobliwie.

\- Tak. Taka pozycja nie jest dla niej sprzyjająca.

\- Rozumiem...

\- Ile to potrwa? - zapytał Wildfire.

\- Trudno powiedzieć. Zależy od jej własnych zdolności regeneracyjnych… Chociaż wydają się być całkiem dobre, ale… jest jeszcze jedna sprawa… - dodał z lekkim wahaniem.- Nie chciałbym tu nadużywać moich kompetencji, jednak skoro za trzy dni ma przylecieć Clearcut by usunąć jej implant… sugerowałbym do tego czasu zupełne wyłączenie jej z jakichkolwiek prac. Zarówno fizycznych, jak i umysłowych… Relaks zawsze sprzyja szybszemu powrotowi do pełni sił, a nie muszę wam mówić, że taka operacja to kolejne obciążenie dla organizmu.

Dowódca warknął cicho pod nosem, wyraźnie niezadowolony.

\- Może pozwólmy jej do czasu przylotu Clearcut wrócić na Vallen? - zasugerował spokojnie Stardust. - Tam odpocznie. Jest przyzwyczajona do relaksu w takim środowisku.

\- To może być dobry pomysł - przyznał Sunwind. - Całe życie spędziła na planecie, więc jej organizm może potrzebować obcowania z naturą.

\- W porządku - mruknął, wciąż niezadowolony. - Ale tylko do przyloty Clearcut. Potem wraca na hive… A po operacji do pracy - dodał, rzucając wujowi surowe spojrzenie, po czym odwrócił się na piecie i ruszył w kierunku drzwi.

Stardust zerknął szybko na oficera medycznego, po czym dogonił siostrzeńca, aby zatrzymać go już na korytarzu.

\- Dlaczego odnoszę wrażenie, że winisz ją za tą sytuację? - zapytał.

\- Ponieważ ja odnoszę wrażenie, że ona wykorzystuje tą sytuację, aby nie wywiązywać się ze swoich obowiązków - niemal warknął, zły.

\- Uratowała życie Lostpath, narażają własne. Nie zaplanowała tego… Wolałbyś, aby pozwoliła mu umrzeć? To chyba dobry znak wiedzieć, że w razie problemów, będzie w stanie pomóc komuś z nas… A przede wszystkim, że będzie chciała to zrobić.

\- Jego lubi, dlatego mu pomogła - zauważył zgryźliwie.

\- Może gdybyś nie traktował jej jak wroga, także do ciebie odnosiła by się inaczej - odciął, na co młodszy oficer warknął cicho, ostrzegawczo. - Akcja i reakcja. Próbujesz ją sobie podporządkować, więc stawia opór… Jakoś nie zauważyłem, aby w taki sam sposób odnosiła się na przykład do Sunwind. Pomijając jej typowe złośliwości, rozmawia z nim normalnie, ponieważ on w ten sam sposób odnosi się do niej.

\- Skończyłeś swojej wywody? - wysyczał wściekle przez zęby.

\- Na razie tak - odparł niemal tym samym tonem i tym razem to on odszedł jako pierwszy.

Wildfire spoglądał za nim jeszcze przez chwilę, wściekły, by w końcu ruszyć w przeciwnym kierunku.

Irytowało go zachowanie wuja. To, w jaki sposób za każdym razem broni tej ludzkiej samicy.

A wszystko tylko dlatego, że uważa ją za Avatara.

.

.

 **W** pierwszej chwili Stardust nie zwrócił nawet uwagi na niezwykłość sytuacji panującej w sterowni, zbyt poirytowany rozmową z Wildfire. Kiedy jednak zbliżył się do stojącej przy panelu kontrolnym dwójki… nagle dotarło do niego co się dzieje: ROZMAWIALI.

I nie była to kłótnia, czy nawet sprzeczka. Po prostu rozmawiali najspokojniej w świecie, omawiając właśnie jakiś problem.

\- …Czyli w ten sposób możesz ominąć zabezpieczenia systemu, wchodząc do programu… powiedzmy tylnym wejściem? - zapytała Kate.

\- Tak.

\- Sprytne - przyznała, co od razu wywołało na twarzy chłopaka wyraz zadowolenia. - Chociaż istnieje pewne ryzyko, że możesz namieszać. W filmie tez kilka razy obchodzili kody zabezpieczające wrót i zawsze źle się to kończyło - dodała nieco kąśliwie.

\- Ale ja nie chce zmieniać kodu… Ten program pozwala mi tylko tymczasowo go wyłączyć.

\- To i tak jest ingerencją w główny program - zauważyła. - Przez ten czas wiele rzeczy może pójść nie tak i w rezultacie może się to kiepsko skończyć.

\- Tak, wiem. Nieprzewidziane zmienne.

\- Odwieczny problem - rzuciła z szerokim uśmiechem. - Ale jednak sam pomysł bardzo dobry.

\- Dziękuję - rzucił z wyraźnym zadowoleniem.

Kate chciała jeszcze coś dodać, kiedy jej uwagę przyciągnął zbliżający się Wraith.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał, jakby nieco podejrzliwie.

\- Tak… Dlaczego pytasz?

\- No cóż, ty go nie dusisz, a on cię nie obraża - zauważył złośliwie, uśmiechając się lekko kącikiem ust.

\- Ha, ha, ha… bardzo zabawne - odcięła ironicznie. - A cóż ciekawego rzekł nadworny medyk?

\- I tutaj zapewne się ucieszysz…

\- Nic nie wykrył? - przerwała mu z szerokim, beztroskim uśmiechem.

\- Nawet lepiej - odparł tajemniczo, chociaż wciąż z rozbawieniem. - Zapewne bardzo ucieszy cię wiadomość, że w ramach odpoczynku, który zalecił ci Sundwind, możesz udać się na Vallen…

Przerwał na chwile, widząc nieco komiczny wyraz niedowierzania i jednocześnie podejrzliwości, rysującą się na jej twarzy.

\- Nie chce być wredna…

\- Od kiedy? - parsknął cicho Rainsong.

Po prostu nie mógł się powstrzymać by nie skomentować jej wypowiedzi… I nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że powiedział to na głos. Spojrzał na kobietę, nieco wystraszony… tak samo jak starszy Wraith… ale ona tylko zmierzyła młodzika ponurym wzrokiem.

\- A żebyś wiedział. Czasami mi się zdarza - odcięła spokojnie i znów zwróciła się do oficera. - Czuję tu jakiś podstęp - stwierdziła, na co Stardust uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Jak wiesz, za trzy dni ma przybyć Wraith, który usunie twój implant… Sundwind zasugerował, aby do tego czas pozwolić ci odpocząć. Skan nie wykazał w prawdzie niczego niepokojącego… jednak sam fakt, iż krwawienie z nosa powtarza się, świadczy o tym, że twój organizm jest nadwyrężony. A czekająca cię operacja będzie kolejnym poważnym wysiłkiem… Dlatego też Dowódca przystał na sugestię, aby do dnia operacji odesłać cię na Vallen. Tam odpoczniesz zdecydowanie lepiej, niż tutaj.

\- Serio? - spytała, wciąż nie dowierzając temu, co właśnie usłyszała.

\- Tak… Przyślę po ciebie Lostpath, kiedy nadejdzie czas operacji.

Niezmiernie rzadko się jej to zdarzało… ale Harrigan aż zapiszczała z radości i niemal klasnęła w dłonie, niczym mała dziewczynka. A potem niespodziewanie rzuciła się na szyję Pierwszego Oficera.

\- Dzięki… Jesteś najlepszy - rzuciła, uradowana… i nagle tym razem to ona zdała sobie sprawę z tego, co właśnie zrobiła.

Odsunęła się szybko, nieco zakłopotana.

\- Wybacz… Poniosło mnie - niema mruknęła.

Ale Wraith nie wydawał się być w ogóle zbulwersowany jej zachowaniem. A wręcz przeciwnie. Na jego twarzy najpierw pojawiło się małe zaskoczenie, kiedy kobieta oplotła jego szyję ramionami, a następnie rozbawienie całą tą sytuacją.

\- Wykorzystaj dobrze tych kilka dni - powiedział spokojnie.

\- Mam taki zamiar - odparła z szerokim uśmiechem i ruszyła szybko w stronę drzwi. - Jeszcze raz wielkie dzięki - zawołała z progu, ale kiedy tylko wyszła na korytarz, zatrzymała się.

Dotknęła palcem nosa, znów czując jak coś mokrego spływa w kierunku jej wargi. Czerwona plama uświadomiła jej co to takiego.

Zaklęła cicho i skierowała się do najbliższego transportera.

.

.

 **W** rota na Vallen uspokoiły się, pozwalając przybyszowi przekroczyć ich próg.

Pierwszą rzeczą jaką zrobiła Kate Harrigan zaraz po opuszczeniu tunelu, było nabranie w płuca wielkiego haustu powietrza… i delektowanie się nim przez bardzo długą chwilę.

Nie żeby jakoś specjalnie narzekała na powietrze na pokładzie hive. Było lepsze niż się spodziewała… ale to nigdy nie będzie to samo co orzeźwiające, naturalne i czyste powietrze planety. Szczególnie teraz, kiedy jesień opanowała ten rejon już w pełni, a od strony gór nawiewał chłodny front, niosąc pierwsze zapachy nadchodzącej powoli zimy.

W końcu otworzyła oczy i z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach, ruszyła przez rozległą polanę w kierunku leśnej drogi. Czuła się trochę dziwnie, niemal jakby była tutaj pierwszy raz... chociaż znała okolicę dobrze. Może to z powodu zmiany pory roku, pomyślała. Opadające z drzew kolorowe liście sprawiły, że miejsce to wydało się jej nieco obce. A może to po prostu tylko jej wrażenie spowodowane nagłą odmiennością w stosunku do tego, do czego zdążyła już przywyknąć na hive.

Dlatego tym bardziej cieszyła się teraz ze zmiany otoczenia.

Fakt jak szybko przywykła do przebywania na pokładzie statku Wraith lekko ją przerażał. Z jednej strony było to dobre: nie czuła się tam wyobcowana… pomijając jej brak asymilacji z resztą ludzkiej populacji. Z drugiej jednak było to dosyć dziwne, że w ciągu zaledwie kilku dni przywykła do tak obcego środowiska. Do pogrążonych w półmroku korytarz, tworzących istny labirynt… i do kanałów technicznych, w których niejednokrotnie spędzała długie godziny.

Przyspieszając nieco tempa, odszukała umysłem dwa stworzenia, z powodu których najbardziej cieszyła się z powrotu na Vallen. W pierwszej chwili zdawały się nie zareagować na jej przywołanie. Najwyraźniej odwykły przez ten czas od tego typu kontaktu z nią, uznała. Ale kiedy tylko powtórzyła kontakt, była już pewna, że niebawem zobaczy jak biegną w jej kierunku…

I nie myliła się. Nie zdążyła nawet przejść połowy drogi, kiedy w oddali pojawiły się dwa niskie kształty. A kiedy tylko psy dobiegły do niej, nastąpiła ta sama eksplozja radości co przy jej ostatnim powrocie po dłuższej nieobecności.

Piski i jęki, które psy wydawały z siebie, rozniosły się echem po okolicy. I były na tyle głośne, że spokojnie usłyszałaby je osoba stojąca daleko stąd… odnosząc jednocześnie wrażenie, że ktoś właśnie znęca się nad jakimś biednym stworzeniem.

Po kilku długich minutach Kate sama postanowiła zakończyć tą miłosną ekscytację i podniosła się, by ruszyć dalej. Psy wesoło podążyły za nią, podbiegając do niej co jakiś czas i domagając się jej uwagi.

W końcu opuścili las, wychodząc na rozległą łąkę otaczającą zewsząd miasteczko. Wszędzie wokół panowała zupełna cisza.

Od strony lasu wysokie trawy skryte były niemal całkowicie w gęstej mgle, a słońce dopiero powoli wynurzało się zza odległych, ostrych górskich szczytów, pokrytych już grubą warstwą śniegu. Tam, wysoko w górach, panowała już zima. Lecz tutaj, nisko w dolinie, temperatura wciąż jeszcze była przyjazna, chociaż poranki już chłodne.

Nawet dobrze się złożyło, pomyślała. Zabierze tylko osprzęt dla psów i od razu pójdzie z nimi na wycieczkę. Nad niewielkie jezioro rozpościerające się u stóp niższych partii gór.

Pozostawiając psy w ogródku, na tyłach domu Miriam, weszła cicho do środka. Nie chciała nikogo obudzić. W tej chwili jakoś nie miała ochoty na ludzkie, tym razem, czułości, a tym bardziej na długą rozmowę, która z pewnością by jej nie ominęła. Chciała odpocząć od wszystkiego i pobyć sama.

Pozostawiła więc swój plecak w korytarzu, by zabrać tylko skórzaną torbę, którą podarowała jej kobieta. Włożyła do niej to, co naprędce znalazła w kuchni do jedzenia, napisała krótką notatkę i wyszła… od razu używając na psach swoich zdolności, aby zmusić je do zachowania spokoju. Wiedziała, że na widok szelek znowu zaczną wariować z radości, a to obudziłoby całą okolicę. A tego chciała uniknąć.

Nie musiała natomiast nic robić, aby skierować psy w odpowiednią stronę. Same doskonale znały już drogę przez łąkę, wprost na leśną drogę prowadzącą w góry. Najpierw do niewielkiego, leśnego kaniony, gdzie znajdowało się laboratorium Vi. A potem dalej, w kierunku górskiego jeziorka…

Znikając za kolejnym zakrętem w gęstym lesie, Kate przylgnęła nagle do skały i odczekała chwilę… aż zza rogu wyłoni się postać skryta pod długim, ciemnym płaszczem z obszernym.

\- Podobno jesteś jednym z najlepszych ludzkich zwiadowców - powiedziała, aż postać drgnęła na dźwięk jej głosu, nieco zaskoczona. - Ale chyba wyszłaś z wprawy - zauważyła z nuta ironii i splotła ramiona na piersi. - Kazał ci mnie śledzić? - zapytała oschle.

Anaini Hadin zsunęła powoli kaptur skrywający jej głowę i twarz, a na jej ustach pojawił się lekki, szyderczy uśmieszek.

\- Mieć na oku - odparła z przekąsem.

\- To to samo - mruknęła i ruszyła powoli dalej. - Wracaj na Nebu. Nie potrzebuję niańki.

\- Nebu? - powtórzyła i już chciała podążyć za nią, kiedy nagle jej obecnością zainteresowały się psy.

Zatrzymała się gwałtownie, nie wiedząc jak zareagować. Spotkała już kiedyś _laupus_ … i nie było to przyjemne. Te jednak zachowywały się inaczej, zauważyła. Nie przejawiały żadnych oznak agresji.

Tym razem to Harrigan uśmiechnęła się szelmowsko.

\- Nic ci nie zrobią. Lubią innych… zamęczać na śmierć - parsknęła.

Hadin spojrzała na nią, jakby nieco wystraszona.

\- W pozytywny sposób - zapewniła ją. - Zaczepiają do wspólnej zabawy. Jeśli je zignorujesz, znudzą się tobą - dodała i znów ruszyła w dalszą drogę.

\- Dowódca chce wiedzieć, czy będziesz kontaktowała się z New Lanteans! - oznajmiła kobieta.

\- Osobiście nie mam na razie ochoty nawet na pogawędki z ludźmi z Vallen, a do dopiero z nimi!… Ale jeśli się tu pojawią, zapewne zapytają jak mi leci na hive! - zażartowała.

Anaini chciała już zawrócić, lecz nagle zmieniła zdanie i dogoniła Kate.

\- Skąd wiedziałaś, że tutaj jestem?

Harrigan zerknęła na nią.

\- Potrafię wyczuć obecność innych… A teraz wracaj na hive z łaski swojej. Nie wiem czy wyraziłam się jasno, ale chciałabym zostać sama - przypomniała jej.

Czcicielka zatrzymała się, przez chwilę spoglądając jak młodsza kobieta odchodzi wraz ze swoimi stworzeniami, po czym zawróciła. Nie było sensu, aby kontynuowała zadanie, skoro ona i tak wkrótce znów odkryje jej obecność. Tym razem niestety będzie musiała zameldować Dowódcy iż poniosła fiasko.

Kilkanaście metrów dalej Kate zwolniła trochę tempo, skupiając się na moment. Ku swojemu zadowoleniu nie wyczuła jednak Hadin w pobliżu. Uśmiechnęła się lekko i już rozluźniona, ponownie przyspieszyła kroku. Przed niby było jeszcze sporo drogi, a ona musiała wziąć pod uwagę fakt, że teraz dni są krótsze niż latem.

.

.

 **J** ohn Sheppard wmaszerował ochoczo do gabinetu Richarda Woolseya, spoglądając na siedzącą na kanapie dwójkę naukowców.

\- Gotowi do drogi? - zapytał wesoło.

\- Lecisz z nami? - zdziwił się Carson.

\- Tak.. Zamieniłem się Lorne'm.

\- Myślałem, że ma pan dzisiaj dzień wolny - zauważył dowódca stacji.

\- Bo mam… I dlatego postanowiłem spędzić go na świeżym powietrzu.

\- W towarzystwie uroczych mieszkanek Vallen? - rzekł z nutą ironii Beckett.

\- I tu się mylisz - rzucił, wciąż beztroskim tonem, podnosząc nieco palec wskazujący. - Mam zamiar zabrać psy Harrigan na mała wycieczkę w góry.

\- Poważnie?

\- Co w tym dziwnego? Lubię je… I całej naszej trójce wyjdzie to na dobre... Mili wspominała coś o jeziorku w górach, nad którym Kate była już kilka razy i podobno psy znają drogę… Wy zajmiecie się tymi dzieciakami. Druga grupa ludźmi z wyspy… a ja wybiorę się na dłuuugi, spacer - dodał, gestykulując.

Carson pokiwał lekko głową z wyrazem podziwu na twarzy.

\- Ronon chciał cię nakłonić do sparingu? - parsknął.

\- Nie… Leci z nami - poinformował niezmiennym tonem oficer.

Mężczyzna zmarszczył nieco brwi.

\- Ty na serio z tym spacerem? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem lekarz.

\- Przecież mówię - odparł i klasnął cicho w dłonie. - No dobra, zbierajcie się. Czas nagli… Chociaż na szczęście nawet teraz dni są tam dłuższe niż na Ziemi - zauważył i wyszedł z gabinetu.

Cała trójka spojrzała za nim, lekko zaskoczona, a następnie na siebie nawzajem.

\- Przyznam się, że także obstawiałam wariant pierwszy - powiedziała w końcu rozbawiona Hanna.

\- To znaczy? - zainteresował się Woolsey.

Kobieta spojrzała na niego.

\- Dziewczyny z Vallen.

\- No tak… - przyznał. - Gdybyście czegoś potrzebowali w międzyczasie, proszę dać znać - dodał.

\- Oczywiście - odparł Beckett, podnosząc się. - Nie sadzę jednak, aby były jakieś komplikacje. To bardziej rutynowa kontrola… Co najwyżej obawiał bym się jakiejś epidemii tutejszej grypy. Sporo dzieciaków z tamtej planety ją miało i nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby mieszkańcy Vallen zarazili się od nich… Chociaż, swoja drogą, wydają się być zadziwiająco odporni. Może to wpływ ich diety i środowiska - stwierdził.

\- Dlatego także chciałam tam z wami polecieć - oznajmiła Hanna i znów spojrzała na łysiejącego mężczyznę w okularach. - Nie tylko chciałabym dokończyć moje poprzednie badania, ale także rozpocząć nowe. Wiele próbek żywności przywiezionych wcześniej z Vallen wykazuje bardzo przydatne właściwości. Jeśli nawet nie dla ludzi z Ziemi, to przynajmniej dla nas… Nasza dieta ostatnimi czasy znowu poważnie zubożała - zauważyła. - A mieszkańcy Vallen wyrazili ostatnio chęć na wymianę części swoich zapasów w zamian za naszą pomoc medyczną.

\- To prawda… Jeśli więc czuje się pani na siłach…

\- Nie jestem dzieckiem, panie Woolsey - przerwała mu spokojnie, chociaż z nuta irytacji w głosie. - A udając się w teren, każdy z nas liczy się z ewentualnością spotkania Wraith. To coś, z czym musimy nauczyć się żyć tak samo, jak mieszkańcy tej galaktyki. I nie możemy za każdym razem uciekać na Ziemię tylko dlatego, że przytrafiło się nam coś niemiłego… Żyję i to jest najważniejsze… Gdyby na Ziemi wysłano mnie w rejon zagrożony atakami, mogłabym nie mieć tyle szczęścia, co tutaj.

\- W porządku… W takim razie, do zobaczenia za dwa dni - dodał z lekkim uśmiechem.

Leszczyńska skinęła nieco głową i opuściła gabinet wraz z Carsonem, ruszając najpierw w kierunku schodów, prowadzących do sali wrót, a następnie dalej, do hangaru skoczków.

Kiedy dotarli na miejsce, jedna z maszyn szykowała się właśnie do startu. Natomiast w drugiej, wypełnionej różnej wielkości skrzyniami, w kokpicie pilota czekało już dwóch mężczyzn.

Obaj spojrzeli w kierunku tylnego włazu.

\- Jeszcze ktoś leci? - zapytał pułkownik.

\- Nie… Pierwszy skoczek miał udać się na wyspę - poinformował Carson, siadając w jednym z foteli. - My pozostaniemy w Vallen.

\- Te wszystkie skrzynie też? - upewnił się oficer, zamykając właz na pulpicie kontrolnym.

\- Tak. To rzeczy, które wczoraj dostarczono z Ziemi.

\- OK. - podsumował krótko John i złapał za stery.

Maszyna uniosła się płynnie nad podłogą, po czym skierowało do dużego otworu w podłodze prowadzącego wprost do sali wrót znajdującej się pod nimi. Pierwszy skoczek, który wystartował chwilę wcześniej, znikał właśnie we wnętrzu tunelu podprzestrzennego.

Pułkownik pchnął lekko stery do przodu i ruszył w ślad za pierwszym pojazdem.

Przeloty lub przejścia przez gwiezdne wrota w zasadzie nie różniły się od siebie. Jedynie po drugiej stronie napotkać można było odmienną scenerię. A tym razem była to spora łąka otoczona gęstym lasem. Kolorowe liście drzew powoli opadały na ziemię, a poranny chłód sprawił, że na trawie wciąż jeszcze był widoczny szron. Zima zaczynała z wolna nadciągać do Vallen i tylko patrzeć jak cała kraina skryje się pod puszystym, białym śniegiem.

Sheppard pociągnął za stery skoczka, zmuszając go do wzbicia się ponad wysokie drzewa.

Lecąc kilkadziesiąt metrów ponad ziemią, już z daleka byli w stanie zobaczyć miasteczko oraz zbliżającego się ku zabudowaniom pierwszego skoczka.


	41. Chapter 41

**Rozdział 41**

 ** _Inna perspektywa…_**

 **R** eakcja na wieści o przybyciu Harrigan do Vallen była podobna u całej czwórki: zaskoczenie przemieszane z niedowierzaniem.

Nikt z nich bowiem nie przypuszczał, że zobaczą ją w najbliższym czasie. A już na pewno nie spodziewali się tego, iż Wraith pozwolą jej poruszać się samodzielnie po galaktyce. W końcu była ich cennym nabytkiem, a z tego co wspomniał pobieżnie Todd wynikało iż zadali sobie sporo trudu, aby ją odnaleźć… i odzyskać z rąk Łowców.

Jednak cała ta historia uświadomiła im dwie sprawy. Po pierwsze: Wraith, a przynajmniej cześć z nich, najwyraźniej cierpią na poważny deficyt specjalistów, skoro tak bardzo interesują się ludźmi zdolnymi do przyswojenia sobie wiedzy o ich technologii. Zapewne wynikało to nie tylko z działań ludzi z Atlantydy, ale także na wskutek trwającej od lat Wojny Domowej.

To z kolei pociąga za sobą niebezpieczeństwo, iż w pewnym momencie mogą skupić swoja uwagę na tych, których nazywają New Lenteans. A to oznaczałoby konieczność odwołania wielu ekip odwiedzających najróżniejsze zakątki galaktyki Pegaza.

Druga sprawa miała zupełnie inny aspekt. Ku ich, niemałemu zresztą zaskoczeniu, okazało się, że również wśród Wraith krążą legendy a ascendentach zwanych Avatarami. Było to o tyle zaskakujące, iż do tej pory nikomu nawet nie przyszło do głowy aby posądzać ich o jakiekolwiek… "wierzenia ludowe". Wydawali się być chłodnym i wyrafinowanym społeczeństwem, kierującym się logiką oraz zdrowym rozsądkiem. A tymczasem okazało się, że nawet oni są w stanie, do pewnego stopnia, czcić istoty stojące na wyższym poziomie egzystencji.

Chociaż z drugiej jednak strony nie było w tym nic dziwnego. Wedle zdobytych informacji, opowieści o Avatars od początku były obecne w kulturze Wraith. I to nie tylko z powodu kontaktów tych istot z mieszkańcami Pegaza w czasach sprzed Wielkiej Wojny, ale zapewne, jak wiele innych rzeczy, legendy o nich zostały zaczerpnięte przez Wraith z kultury Lantean.

Tak czy inaczej cała ta sprawa przyczyniła się do poszerzenia ich wiedzy na temat Wraith o kilka nowych aspektów. I teraz tylko czas pokaże na ile okażą się one przydatne.

Teraz jednak John Sheppard postanowił skorzystać z zamieszania panującego w Vallen, by cichaczem wymknąć się z miasteczka. Pomimo braku psów nie zrezygnował ze swojego planu i wraz z Rononem ruszył truchtem w kierunku leśnej drogi prowadzącej w stronę gór.

Mijając po drodze zakamuflowane wejście do laboratorium Wraith obaj mężczyźni przystanęli na moment.

\- Myślisz, że ktoś tam jest? - mruknął Dex.

\- Zapukaj, to się dowiesz - parsknął pułkownik i ruszył dalej.

\- Bardzo zabawne - wymamrotał Satedanin, podążając za nim. - Po co właściwie tam idziemy? Ostatnio odniosłem wrażenie, że ona niezbyt nas lubi.

\- Lubi film… więc lubi i nas - stwierdził spokojnie Sheppard.

\- Lubienie filmu nie jest równoznaczne z lubieniem wszystkich postaci - odciął zgryźliwie.

\- Mówisz tak, ponieważ jesteś daleko na jej liście ulubionych postaci - skwitował.

\- Ty tez zbyt wysoko się na niej nie plasujesz - zauważył kąśliwie Ronon.

\- Ale wyżej niż ty - podsumował Sheppard. - Po prostu chce z nią spokojnie pogadać bez tego całego tłumu. Dowiedzieć się jak tam… w nowej pracy. A kiedy wróci do Vallen może nie być na to czasu.

\- Innymi słowy idziemy na przeszpiegi? - zapytał z ironia Dex.

\- Na przyjacielską pogawędkę - poprawił go spokojnie.

Opuścili właśnie leśną drogę, wbiegając na pierwszą sporą górską łąkę. Tutaj zdecydowanie dominowały wysokie trawy, a drzewa były jedynie nielicznym dodatkiem. Jednak kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej, u podnóża kolejnego wzniesienia, znów wyrastała ściana iglastych drzew. Chociaż tym razem znacznie niższych, niż te, które widzieli przez większość dotychczasowej drogi. Lecz już wyżej, w połowie wzniesienia, drzewa zaczęły coraz bardziej ustępować miejsca kosodrzewinie. Aż w końcu wyłoniły się większe i mniejsze głazy, spomiędzy których wyrastały niewielkie krzewy.

Znów ruszyli truchtem po w miarę płaskiej łące, by w końcu dotrzeć do zbocza. Tutaj szlak prowadził już zygzakiem, co nie zmuszało ewentualnych podróżnych do uciążliwego wspinania się po stromym wzniesieniu.

Z tego samego powodu obaj mężczyźni byli teraz wdzięczni twórcom tej ścieżki. Szczególnie, że wiła się po zboczu kilka kolejnych kilometrów, by wreszcie doprowadzić ich na kolejne wypłaszczenie.

Tym razem był to szeroki i nieco kamienisty brzeg górskiego jeziora, nad którym stała kobieta, dwa psy… i wielka rzeźba ze śniegu i lodu.

Obaj mężczyźni zwolnili kroku, powoli kierując się w tamtą stronę.

Para husky podbiegła do nich radośnie, aby się przywitać. Jednak o ile pułkownik wyraźnie był zadowolony z ich łaszenia się nie niego, o tyle Satedanin próbował trzymać je na dystans. Niestety z marnym skutkiem.

\- Chyba się ich nie boisz? - parsknął John, poklepując zwierzęta po plecach. - Mówiłem ci, że nic ci nie zrobią. To akurat bardzo przyjacielskie psy.

\- Taaak. Widziałem ostatnim razem, kiedy zaczęły warczeć na tamte dzieciaki - mruknął.

\- Tylko dlatego, że dzieciaki były zbyt nachalne - skwitował i wyprostował się, spoglądając na zbliżającą się do nich kobietę. - Słyszałem, że masz wolne - dodał wesoło.

\- Coś w tym rodzaju… Zalecenie pokładowego lekarza - odparła tym samym tonem.

\- To znaczy? - zaniepokoił się nieco.

\- No wiesz, za dużo joggingu ostatnimi czasy i ogólne przemęczenie organizmu - rzuciła z szerokim uśmiechem.

\- I ten ich dowódca… jak go tam nazywasz?

\- Vi.

\- A nie Wi-Fi?

\- Skróciłam ostatnio do Vi… Wi-Fi brzmi trochę dziwnie - stwierdziła.

\- Aaa… A więc ten… Vi, tak po prostu pozwolił ci tu przylecieć na odpoczynek?

\- Z oporami, ale w końcu przystał na to… Jak mówiłam, to zalecenie lekarza, a że mają mi usuwać ten cholerny nadajnik, wskazane jest, żebym była w formie na operację… Podobno świeże powietrze dobrze mi zrobi - zażartowała na koniec.

\- Chyba rzeczywiście są zdesperowani, skoro tak się przejmują człowiekiem - zauważył.

\- Mają spory niedobór osób zdolnych do naprawiania ich statków z powodu Wojny Domowej. Można więc powiedzieć, że dobry mechanik jest u nich obecnie na wagę złota.

\- Widzę, że zdążyłaś się już tam zadomowić, skoro tyle wiesz o ich sytuacji - dodał nieco zgryźliwie.

\- Max jest całkiem rozmowny.

\- Max?

\- Pierwszy Oficer. Jest także ich głównym mechanikiem.

\- Wiec pracujecie razem?

\- Tak. Powoli wdraża mnie we wszystko… Głownie z poziomu kanałów technicznych pełnych kurzu i pajęczyn - niemal mruknęła.

\- Czyli ubaw po pachy - parsknął John.

\- Jak cholera - podsumowała z szerokim, ironicznym uśmiechem.

Na krótką chwilę zapadła cisza, a mężczyzna spojrzał gdzieś za nią.

\- Lepisz bałwany? - gestem głowy wskazał na śnieżny posąg.

Odwróciła na moment głowę w tamta stronę.

\- Tak się bawiłam… Maji spodobały się moje sztuczki.

\- Kto to?

\- No cóż… Można powiedzieć, że… chyba rodzaj miejscowego goryla.

\- Goryla? - powtórzył zaskoczony z nuta niedowierzania.

\- Ogólnie tak wygląda. Chociaż jest znacznie większa od ziemskich goryli… Ta podobizna jest naturalnych rozmiarów - dodała, gestem ręki wskazując do tyłu.

Pułkownik znów spojrzał szybko w tamtą stronę.

\- To ma z dwa metry - rzucił.

\- Chyba nawet trochę ponad dwa - stwierdziła spokojnie. - Ale wygląda na to, że to bardzo łagodne stworzenia… I znacznie inteligentniejsze od ziemskich człekokształtnych… Z tego co się dowiedziałam, utknęła po tej stronie gór pod koniec lata… Podobno gdzieś tutaj jest przejście na drugą stronę, ale zawaliło się... Jeśli uda mi się ją nakłonić, żeby wskazała mi to miejsce, to być może będę w stanie je odblokować.

\- Albo po prostu możemy ją przewieźć skoczkiem - zaproponował Sheppard.

Kate skrzywiła nieco usta, kręcąc lekko głową.

\- Z tym może być problem. Musielibyście ją ogłuszyć. Jest bardzo nieufna… Te goryle chyba boją się ludzi. Może kiedyś polowano na nie jak na Ziemi… Do mnie przekonała się chyba tylko z powodu psów… Wyczuła was, kiedy zbliżaliście się tutaj i ukryła się wśród głazów… Przypuszczalnie teraz nas obserwuje, ale jeśli spróbujecie podejść, ucieknie… Sądzę, że na razie lepiej zostawić ją w spokoju - stwierdziła.

\- Jak uważasz… Jakby co, daj znać. Przewieziemy ją skoczkiem… Skoro unikają ludzi, to może lepiej, żeby przejście pozostało zawalone - zauważył.

\- Też racja - przyznała, chociaż chęć pułkownika do niesienia pomocy temu stworzeniu wydała się jej nieco dziwna.

A w zasadzie podejrzana, stwierdziła. Być może w ten sposób próbuje wkupić się w jej łaski i zyskać nowe źródło informacji na temat Wraith, pomyślała.

\- Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja trochę zmarzłam - dodała. - Dzisiejszy dzień nie jest najlepszy na górskie wycieczki - dodała i ruszyła w kierunku ścieżki prowadzącej w dół, do Vallen.

\- Jest jesień - zauważył John i obaj podążyli za nią. - A tutaj posypało już nawet śniegiem.

\- Ostatnio Miriam wspomniała, że tutejsza jesień jest bardzo zmienna. Bywa, że spadnie śnieg, a potem wracają nawet bardzo ciepłe dni… ja oczywiście musiałam trafić na te gorsze - mruknęła.

John uśmiechnął się lekko na jej słowa.

\- Sprowadziliśmy tutaj te dzieciaki, o których wspominałaś - oznajmił. - Miały szczęście. Zaczynały już głodować i chorować.

Spojrzała na niego przez ramię.

\- To dlatego tu jesteście?

\- Miedzy innymi. Beckett poleciał do tej drugiej osady, w której… twój nowy szef urządził sobie ostatnim razem wyżerkę - rzucił z lekką drwiną.

\- I to niby moja wina? - zapytała, zatrzymując się i odwracając do niego przodem.

\- Nic takiego nie powiedziałem… I nie uważam tak również - dodał zaraz. - Nie mogłaś tego przewidzieć. Nikt nie mógł… Chociaż mieszkańcy Mannis byli innego zdania, kiedy o wszystkim usłyszeli - przyznał z lekką niechęcią.

\- Nie spodziewałabym się po nich innej reakcji - odparła spokojnie, chociaż oschle. - To typowe zachowanie dla ludzi: znaleźć winnego, nawet na siłę.

\- W zaistniałej sytuacji chyba mają do tego prawo - niemal warknął z tyłu Ronon.

Harrigan przeniosła wzrok na niego.

\- Ja nie obwiniam za wszystko, co mnie tutaj spotkało, faceta przez którego doszło do awarii generatora... Wraith znaleźli lukę w umowie i ją wykorzystali, ponieważ dotyczyła osady Vallen a nie całej planety o tej samej nazwie.

\- Podobno jesteś geniuszem, powinnaś to przewidzieć - zadrwił Satedanin.

Na te słowa Kate zmarszczyła czoło, rzucając mu ponure spojrzenie, wyraźnie zirytowana.

\- Działałam pod presją. W takiej chwili nie ma czasu na dokładnie przemyślenia sprawy - warknęła.

\- A może po prostu miałaś to gdzieś… skoro sympatyzujesz z Wraith.

\- Sugerujesz, że zrobiłam to specjalnie? - rzuciła i zrobiła krok do przodu.

Jednak zanim zdążyła wytworzyć elektryczne ładunki wokół swoich dłoni, Sheppard rozpostarł szeroko ramiona, aby powstrzymać ewentualne starcie, na które się zapowiadało.

\- Hej, hej! Spokojnie, dzieciaki! - zganił ich oboje, po czym rozluźnił się i spojrzał na przyjaciela. - Trochę przeholowałeś, Ronon… Powinieneś ja przeprosić - zasugerował spokojnie.

Ale on uśmiechnął się tylko szyderczo kącikiem ust.

\- Chyba jednak nie będę musiał - stwierdził, gestem głowy wskazując gdzieś za pułkownika.

John spojrzał w tamtą stronę, by zobaczyć odchodzącą Harrigan. A potem znów przeniósł wzrok na Daxa.

\- Zachowuj się - upomniał go placem. - Mamy nawiązać z nią współpracę, a nie zrobić sobie z niej wroga.

\- Przecież i tam nie pomoże nam w walce z Wraith. Lubi ich…

\- W filmie, Ronon. W filmie… A poza tym mówiła tylko o Todzie - przypomniał mu.

\- Czyżby? Z tym Łowcą, który na nią polował, zdążyła się zaprzyjaźnić, z tego co zauważyłem.

\- Bo oboje mieli interes w tej współpracy… Poza tym w jej sytuacji robienie sobie wroga z każdego Wraith nie jest dobrym pomysłem. Na jej miejscu postąpiłbym podobnie - oznajmił z powagą. - A ty zauważ, że zawarła umowę z Vi, aby chronić mieszkańców Vallen. Gdyby rzeczywiście nie przejmowała się losem ludzi, nie zrobiłaby tego… Więc zachowuj się, bo zrażanie jej do nas wcale nam nie pomaga - dodał i ruszył truchtem za Harrigan, aby ją dogonić.

Dex przez chwilę spoglądał za nim, wyraźnie niezadowolony, po czym podążył za nimi… trzymając się jednak na dystans. Nie miał ochoty na towarzystwo, a tym bardziej na rozmowy tą kobietą. Dla niego jej sympatia dla Wraith, nawet jeśli tylko spowodowana faktem skąd pochodzi, była nie do zaakceptowania. Teraz żyje w tym świecie i sama doświadczyła losu Biegacza. Dlatego nie rozumiał jak wciąż może czuć jakąkolwiek sympatię dla któregokolwiek z nich. Znając film, powinna wiedzieć jak kończą się układy z Wraith, pomyślał z irytacją. I że żadnemu z nich nie należy ufać. Nawet, jeśli w chwili obecnej, wydaje się być przyjazny.

\- Hej, Harrigan, zaczekaj!

\- Po co? - burknęła, nie zwalniając kroku. - Też masz dla mnie jakieś mądrości?

\- Nie… Posłuchaj. Wiem, że Ronon przeholował, ale zapewne znasz go tak dobrze jak my i wiesz dlaczego jest tak a nie inaczej nastawiony do jakiejkolwiek współpracy z Wraith.

\- Nie jest także dzieciaki i dobrze wie, że świat nie jest czarno-biały. Zazwyczaj są to odcienie szarości i rzadko zdarzają się osoby do cna złe. A tym bardziej krystalicznie czyste.

\- To prawda - przyznał spokojnie. - …Ale kto wie jak my byśmy się zachowywali po kilku latach uciekania przed Łowcami Wraith.

\- On nie zachowuje się tak z powodu faktu, że był Biegaczem… Kieruje nim czysta chęć zemsty za to, co przytrafiło się Satedzie.

\- Dziwisz się?

\- Nie… Gdyby to trwało tylko jakiś czas. Ale on się w tym zupełnie zatracił, przez co w niektórych sytuacjach nie myśli w ogóle… A niestety, z tego co mi wiadomo, to ludzie i Lanteanie sami zgotowali sobie los pod tytułem: WRAITH - dodała i ruszyła dalej szybkim krokiem.

\- To tez było w filmie? - zapytał, doganiając ją.

\- Tak - mruknęła.

\- Widzę, że jest dosyć szczegółowy… Ale to tym bardziej powinnaś rozumieć Ronona - zauważył.

\- Przykro mi, ale nigdy nie rozumiałam prymitywnej agresji u osób, które dawno opuściły jaskinie. Obawiam się, że on wciąż w niej tkwi.

\- Nie bądź wredna…

\- To akurat szczerość… Przez te wszystkie lata spędzone w tej galaktyce każde z was przeszło jakąś przemianę na lepsze. Tylko nie on. On wciąż tkwi w swoim jaskiniowym świecie.

\- To już akurat jest wredne - stwierdził z nuta ironii.

Harrigan nie odpowiedziała, wykrzywiając tylko usta w grymasie niezadowolenia.

\- A tak w ogóle, to przyszedłeś tutaj z jakiegoś konkretnego powodu… czy tylko po to, żeby mnie powkurzać? - burknęła.

\- Pierwotnie miałem zamiar zabrać psy na długi spacer…

\- Ooo, co za wspaniałomyślność - parsknęła.

\- Hej, daruj sobie ten sarkazm - oburzył się nieco.

\- Przykro mi, ale to nieodzowna część mojej osobowości - odparła, już weselszym tonem.

\- W takim razie możesz długo nie pożyć na tym hive - zauważył ponuro.

Kate zerknęła na niego ukradkiem przez ramię.

\- Zgubek stwierdził to samo - parsknęła lekko.

\- Powinnaś go posłuchać. Zapewne wie co mówi… A tak przy okazji, Teyla wciąż chce was odwiedzić.. jako królowa Wraith.

\- O nie, nie. Wkurwianie Vi to moja domena. Niech sobie znajdzie kogoś innego.

Sheppard uśmiechnął się, rozbawiony.

\- Nie uważasz, że to ryzykowne? Wkurwianie dowódcy? - parsknął.

\- I to bardzo - przyznała. - Ale ten widok, kiedy na czole pulsuje mu żyłka, a on wie, że zabicie mnie nie wchodzi w rachubę… Bezcenne.

\- To niby w ten sposób okazujesz im swoją sympatię? - zapytał, wciąż rozbawiony.

\- I wkładam w to całe moje serce.

\- W takim razie masz moje błogosławieństwo - zażartował. - Ale tak poważnie, Teyla jest na to zdecydowana i obawiam się, że wcześniej czy później to zrobi.

\- Skoro tak, to lepiej później… Przy obecnie panującej atmosferze wkurzanie Vi wizytą Królowej, która zadźgała jego poprzednią Królową nie jest najlepszym pomysłem.

\- Właśnie dlatego chciałem najpierw z tobą o tym porozmawiać. Masz lepszy wgląd w sytuację, niż Todd czy my, gdyby Teyla znowu udawała królową.

\- Raczej inną perspektywę.

\- To także - przyznał. - Dlatego byłbym bardzo wdzięczny za twoją pomoc… w każdej materii dotyczącej Wraith - dodał.

Kate zatrzymała się gwałtownie i odwróciła do niego przodem, spoglądając na niego podejrzliwie.

\- Masz na myśli szpiegowanie dla was Wraith? - spytała z nuta ironii.

\- …Tak. Informacja o tym, co chcą zmodernizować na tym hive może ocalić wiele istnień.

\- Czyli ludzi.

\- To chyba oczywiste.

Tym razem na twarzy kobiety pojawiła się powagą… tak nietypowa dla niej, stwierdził pułkownik.

\- A co potem? Zniszczycie ten hive?

\- Jeśli będzie trzeba…

\- Doprawdy? A pomyślałeś chociaż raz co z ludźmi, którzy tam żyją? W ogóle co z ludźmi, którzy mieszkają na hiveship? Macie w ogóle jakiekolwiek obiekcje co do słuszności waszych metod, kiedy uznacie, że ten czy inny hive wam zagraża, więc lecicie i niszczycie go… A wraz z nim setki ludzi. Jak to nazwiesz? Ofiary wojny? Cena, którą trzeba zapłacić dla wyższego dobra? Ale jakiego? Zabijanie tych ludzi usprawiedliwiacie faktem, że są Czcicielami? Wy decydujecie kto zasługuje na życie, a kto nie?… A nie wiem czy zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę, ale poza dorosłymi na hiveship bywają także dzieci. One nie znają innego życia, ponieważ są wychowywane w ten a nie innych sposób… Właśnie tak powstaje kolejne pokolenie Czcicieli, pułkowniku. To ich styl życia. Jak dla ludzi religia czy kultura danego narodu… Wraith nie latają po galaktyce i nie pytają się przypadkowych ludzi czy chcą zostać Czcicielami w zamian za darowanie im życia. Czciciele to swoista kultura, która powstała dziesięć tysięcy lat temu i tylko osoby z tej społeczności są zabierane na hiveship… Ponieważ tylko im Wraith wystarczająco ufają - oznajmiła spokojnie i przerwała na moment, jakby zastanawiając się nad czymś. - Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, jesteś dobrym człowiekiem. Ale mam wrażenie, że nigdy zbytnio nie zastanawiałeś się jakie konsekwencje ciągną za sobą wasze poczynania… Ile ludzi już przez to zginęło, Johnie Sheppard?… Chociażby na wskutek grzebania w kodzie Asuran… Wtykacie kij w mrowisko, zapominając o konsekwencjach, ponieważ zazwyczaj to nie wy je ponosicie… A kiedy ktoś stawia wam zarzuty, jak już raz się zdarzyło, wymigujecie się od odpowiedzialności.

\- A ty natomiast nie jesteś aż tak obojętna na dole ludzi w tej galaktyce, skoro zawarłaś umowę z Vi by chronić mieszkańców Vallen - zauważył. - I jak dla mnie to tylko kwestia czasu, kiedy przekonasz się na własnej skórze, że żadnemu Wraith nie należy ufać. Nawet jeśli w chwili obecnej wydaje się być przyjazny.

\- Na szczęście tych ludzi nie zdążyli mnie jeszcze wystarczająco wkurzyć… A kilkoro z nich nawet polubiła… Tak samo jak polubiłam kilka osób na hive. A nawet kilku Wraith. O dziwo można z nimi normalnie porozmawiać, a nawet pożartować… Są jednak także Wraith i ludzie, którym niejednokrotnie mam ochotę skręcić kark. Ale takich wszędzie znajdziesz. I nie ma tu akurat znaczenia kim są i skąd pochodzą…. I właśnie dlatego powiedziałam, że widzę to z innej perspektywy. Więc, jeśli oczekujesz, że przekażę wam informacji o jakimś czułym punkcie hiveships, dzięki którym będziecie mogli je bez problemów wysadzać… to moja odpowiedź brzmi NIE. Nie przyłożę ręki do ludobójstwa - dodała, po czym ruszyła spokojnie dalej.

\- Ale pozwolisz, aby Wraith nadal zabijali ludzi w tej galaktyce? - rzucił.

Znów zatrzymała się, spoglądając na niego powoli.

\- Raczej nie naruszam łańcucha pokarmowego działającego od dziesięciu tysięcy lat. A cały wasz ból polega na tym, że akurat w tym przypadku ludzie nie stoją na jego szczycie. Jednak mało komu przeszkadza to, jak traktowane są zwierzęta hodowlane przeznaczone na mięso czy futra. One także czują, tak samo jak my. Pod tym względem niczym się nie różnimy… I nie oczekuj ode mnie współczucia dla ludzi tylko dlatego, że jestem człowiekiem. Widziałam w życiu i znam z historii wystarczająco wiele przerażającego bestialstwa ze strony ludzi, aby nie podzielać waszego przekonania co do wartości ludzkiego życia… Zastanawia mnie tylko czy Lanteanie, którzy ascendentowali, także widzą obecnie swoją porażkę co do pokładania tak wielkiej wiary w ludzkość.

\- A może widzą jej potencjał?

\- Och, nie zrozum mnie źle. Ja także go widzę… O ile wcześniej nie rozwalimy naszej planety - parsknęła z ironia. - Ale widzę także wielkie zagrożenie, jakim dla innych i samych siebie potrafią być ludzie. I nie wiedzę powodu dla którego miałabym przekładać dobro ludzkości ponad dobro innych gatunków… I właśnie tutaj się różnimy… Jeśli Wraith mają wyginąć, to w końcu się tak stanie. Ale nie sądzę, aby z powodu ich diety miała wyginąć ludzkość w tej galaktyce. Gdyby do tego doprowadzili, sprowadzili by także zagładę na samych siebie.

\- Ciekawe czy mówiła byś tak samo, gdyby któryś Wraith pożywił się twoimi bliskimi - rzucił z wyrzutem.

\- No cóż, obawiam się, że tego nigdy się nie dowiem. Ponieważ moja rodzina nie żyje od dwóch lat - dodała ponurym tonem i znów ruszyła dalej.

Tym razem mężczyzna nie zatrzymywał jej już. Po prostu patrzył jak odchodzi wraz z psami, kierując się w dół zbocza wąską, krętą ścieżką.

Mógłby jeszcze długo się z nią argumentować, ale w głębi czuł, że i tak nie odniesie to większego skutku. Miała swoje wyobrażenie na temat sytuacji w tej galaktyce… być może spowodowany nawet czymś, co widziała w filmie, a o czym oni nie wiedzą, pomyślał. Dlatego podczas jej przemowy zdał sobie sprawę, że Kate Harrigan nie pomoże im w walce z Wraith w taki sposób, w jaki robili to dotychczas.

Nie. Ona była jedną z tych osób, które próbowały znaleźć bardziej pokojowe rozwiązanie…

Nie był tylko pewien, czy powinien odbierać jej sposób rozumowania jako swoistą naiwność z jej strony, że takowy pokojowy sposób istnieje… czy też rzeczywiście z jakiegoś powodu widzi całą tą sytuacje z innej perspektywy.

\- Nadal uważasz, że nam pomoże? - parsknął niespodziewanie z tyłu Satedanin, a pułkownik spojrzał na niego, wyrwany ze swoich rozmyślań. - Mówiłem ci, że ona sympatyzuje z Wraith - dodał z nuta pogardy.

\- Nie mów HOP… - rzucił spokojnie. - W kilku sprawach ma rację. Chociażby co do tego, że w większości sytuacji to nie my ponosimy konsekwencje naszego działania, tylko ludzie z tej galaktyki…

\- Walczymy o ich wolność…

\- Ale to nie my ponosimy tego konsekwencje, tylko oni… Już zapomniałeś, że nie wszystkim ludziom w tej galaktyce podoba się nasz sposób walki z Wraith? Z powodu tego ilu już przez to zginęło… i ilu jeszcze zginie?

\- Nie rozumiem do czego zmierzasz - niemal mruknął.

\- Do tego, mój przyjacielu, że Kate Harrigan wciąż może nam pomóc… Nie chce walki, więc możemy jej zaproponować alternatywę w postaci retrowirusa… Jest geniuszem. Podobno ma fakultety z kilku dziedzin, w tym bioinżynierii. Może więc wymyśli sposób na ulepszenie REV… W ten sposób obie strony dostaną to, czego chcą - dodał z zadowoleniem.

\- Mimo wszystko chcesz jej zaufać?

\- A kto mówi o zaufaniu? To czysta… wymiana handlowa . Ona daje nam REV, a my jej bezkrwawą walkę z Wraith - rzucił wesoło i ruszył dalej.


	42. Chapter 42

**Rozdział 42**

 ** _Kiepski weekend -_** ** _część 1._**

 **T** o zdecydowanie nie był udany weekend, stwierdziła Kate, maszerując z ponurą miną w kierunku wrót.

Biegnące przodem psy przystawały co jakiś czas, upewniając się, że kobieta wciąż idzie za nimi. Natomiast Mili zerkała tylko na nią co chwilę, jakby chciała coś powiedzieć, lecz bała się.

Jeszcze nigdy dziewczyna nie widziała swojej przyjaciółki w tak kiepskim nastroju.

A wszystko zaczęło się już pierwszego dnia jej pobytu w Vallen, odkąd wróciła z gór. Od razu było widać, że cała powracająca trójka jest w kiepskim nastoju.

Wtedy resztę drogi znad górskiego jeziorka przebyli osobno.

Harrigan szła przodem i tylko czasami jej psy podbiegały do dwójki mężczyzn, po czym wracały do niej. Goście z Atlantydy cały czas trzymali się kilkanaście metrów z tyłu, mało co rozmawiając nawet ze sobą. Wymiana poglądów, która nastąpiła wcześniej, wszystkim im popsuła nastrój.

Także po powrocie każde z nich starało się zająć swoimi sprawami i nie wchodzić sobie w drogę.

Kate nie miała ochoty więcej wysłuchiwać frazesów na temat biednych ludów w tej galaktyce, maltretowanych od tysiącleci przez Wraith. Swoje zdanie już przedstawiła i nie miała zamiaru wciąż się powtarzać, ani dyskutować na ten temat. Temat, który uważała za zamknięty.

Przynajmniej na chwilę obecną. Może kiedyś będą w stanie wypracować jakieś porozumienie. Ale na pewno nie teraz.

Oczywiście druga strona także wyglądała na zniesmaczoną, szczególnie Dex, który w bardzo ostentacyjny sposób okazywał swoją niechęć do Harrigan.

Nieco bardziej subtelniej starał się zachowywać Sheppard, pomimo swoich nieudanych prób załagodzenia sporu, które niestety przyniosły tylko odwrotny efekt: zaogniły panująca miedzy nimi atmosferę.

W rezultacie, kiedy wieczorem zaproszono wszystkich na małą uroczystość, cała trójka wyraźnie unikała się już nawzajem…

.

 **"…** **W** ieczór był deszczowy i chłodny. Wyraźnie czuć było już w powietrzu zbliżającą się zimę.

Harrigan bardzo niechętnie dała się namówić na przyjście do miejscowej tawerny… a dokładniej rzecz ujmując pozwolić wywlec się z domu i zmusić do przyłączenia się do zabawy. I tym razem wcale nie była to sprawka Mili, lecz Kaleba.

\- Hej, ruszaj się, kobieto - rzucił w końcu jakby z lekka irytacją, a jednocześnie ironią w głosie. - Po całej tej historii z Wraith wszyscy sądzą, że jesteśmy teraz najlepszymi kumplami… Więc ruszaj swój tyłek, bo muszę dbać o swoje notowania.

Kobieta spojrzała na niego nieco kpiąca, unosząc lekko brwi.

\- A te notowania przekładają się chociaż na jakieś konkrety? - parsknęła. - Chociaż raz wyrwałeś na to jakąś dziewuchę.

\- To znaczy…?

\- No czy przynajmniej masz z tego jakieś bzykanko, że się tak pieklisz?

\- Mów że po ludzku.

Kate uśmiechnęła się szyderczo.

\- Czy ta twoja popularność, jako pogromcy Wraith, pomogła ci chociaż raz w zaciągnięciu jakiejś panny do łóżka… lub na siano, jeśli wolisz - parsknęła.

Młody mężczyzna wyraźnie speszył się jej pytaniem, po czym powoli spojrzał na stojącą z boku Mili. Ta wydawała się być bardziej rozbawiona niż zakłopotana całą tą rozmową.

\- To osobiste pytanie i nie będę na nie odpowiadał - oznajmił.

Kobieta spojrzała na swoją przyjaciółkę.

\- Czyli NIE - podsumowała, co jeszcze bardziej rozbawiło dziewczynę.

\- Po prostu nie będę o tym rozmawiał przy niej - wysyczał przez zęby, wskazując kciukiem na Mili.

\- Dlaczego? - ta spytała, chichocząc nieco. - Jestem jakaś gorsza?

\- Oczywiście, że nie - zaprotestował.

Na te słowa Harrigan uniosła znacznie brew.

\- No patrzcie, kto by pomyślał… Od kiedy przejmujesz się opinią, jaką ma o tobie Mili?

\- Ja tylko… - zaczął, nie wiedząc co odpowiedzieć i nagle pochmurniał. - W przeciwieństwie do ciebie ją widuję praktycznie codziennie i nie mam ochoty słuchać jej drwin… A teraz marsz do tawerny - dodał, gestem ręki energicznie wskazując na drzwi.

Wciąż rozbawiona, Kate westchnęła tylko ciężko i podniosła się niechętnie z krzesła.

\- Zaczynam jednak żałować, że wyciągnęłam twój włochaty tyłek z łapsk Wraith - niemal mruknęła.

\- Mój tyłek nie jest włochaty - oznajmił z dumą.

\- Dobrze, że nie musiałam się o tym sama przekonywać - wymamrotała, wychodząc na zewnątrz.

Zimny podmuch wiatru sprawił, że opatuliła się mocniej dużym, wełnianym szalem.

\- Zawsze możesz to nadrobić - stwierdził, pochylając się nieco nad nią z szerokim uśmiechem.

Kobieta zatrzymała się, spoglądając na niego ponuro.

\- Boże, jeśli zawsze rzucasz takimi tekstami, to aż się dziwie, że kiedykolwiek wyrwałeś na to jakąś panienkę.

\- Zapewne w twoim świecie trzeba się znacznie bardziej postarać - zauważył.

Zawahała się na moment, po czym uniosła nieco palec.

\- I tu mógłbyś się zdziwić - przyznała i ruszyła dalej.

\- Serio? - podążył za nią, wyraźnie zaintrygowany. - Byłem pewny, że u was kobiety mają znacznie większe wymagania w tej kwestii.

\- No cóż, są gusta i gusta… Ale, o dziwo obawiam się, że sporo panienek poleciałoby na twój głupawy tekst. Szczególnie takie szukająca przygody na jedną noc.

\- A ty czego szukasz? - zapytał, jakby podchwytliwie.

Znów spojrzała na niego ponuro.

\- Po prostu pytam z ciekawości - wyjaśnił spokojnie.

\- Niczego - mruknęła.

\- Kobiety na Ziemi nie myślą już o założeniu rodziny?

\- Większość myśli… Chociaż mam wrażenie, że to bardziej presja społeczeństwa niż ich własne ambicje… Ale co poniektóre nie uważają już, że urodzenia kilku dzieciaków, czy w ogóle bycie z facetem, to ich życiowy priorytet. Skupiają się na karierze i własnych zainteresowaniach.

\- I nie szukają męża? - zdziwił się.

\- Część z nich ma trochę szczęścia i spotykają facetów o podobnych poglądach.

\- Ale tobie się to nie udało?

\- Może, gdyby mi się chciało poszukać, to bym znalazła… Ale jestem leniwa, więc… - dodała i uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko.

\- I nie czujesz się samotna?

\- Nie. Jestem osobnikiem aspołecznym. Ludzie zbyt szybko mnie irytują, więc ograniczam kontakty z nimi do niezbędnego minimum… Jak praca i tym podobne.

\- Ja bym tak nie potrafił. Cisza i samotność sprawiają, że nie wiem co ze sobą zrobić.

\- Zauważyłam - powiedziała spokojnie, kiedy zatrzymali się przed drzwiami do tawerny.

Kaleb spojrzał na nią, jakby nieco zaskoczony, jednak nic nie odpowiedział. Zresztą nawet nie zdążył. Harrigan weszła do środka i skrzywiła usta w lekkim grymasie niezadowolenia. Panujący w pomieszczeniu hałas natychmiast przypomniał jej dlaczego nie lubi takich rzeczy.

Ruszając powoli w kierunku jednego z odległych stolików, przyglądała się zgromadzonym ludziom, którzy śmiali się i rozmawiali, niemal zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na nowo przybyłą trójkę.

\- Jeśli uciekniesz, pamiętaj, że wiem gdzie cię szukać - rzucił niespodziewanie Kaleb, przysuwając się do niej, a kiedy kobieta obdarowała go ponurym spojrzeniem, uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Zaczynam żałować, że nie zostawiłam cię Wraith na przekąskę - wymamrotała.

\- Nieeee… nie zrobiła byś tego. Za bardzo mnie lubisz - odciął beztrosko i poklepał ją delikatnie po plecach, po czym szybko zniknął w tłumie.

Kate zmrużyła lekko oczy.

\- Czasami mam wrażenie, że on tylko udaje kretyna - stwierdziła podejrzliwie.

\- Wcale bym się nie zdziwiła - odparła spokojnie Mili i zaraz dodała, kiedy Harrigan spojrzała na nią lekko zaskoczona. - W szkole zawsze wymigiwał się od pytań nauczyciela, udając że nie rozumie… Ale każdy egzamin jakimś cudem zdawał bez większego problemu.

\- Hm, cwaniak… Zupełnie jak Shin, kiedy udaje, że nie rozumie, aby dać mu spokój - odparła, ruszając dalej.

\- Raczej nie byłby zadowolony z porównania go do psa - parsknęła dziewczyna i nagle szturchnęła ją w ramię. - Idę do reszty… Idziesz ze mną?

\- Niee, klapnę sobie z boczku - stwierdziła, wskazując na stolik pod ścianą.

Mili rzuciła tylko szybkie "OK" i udała się do przyjaciół, zostawiając kobietę samą.

Harrigan usadowiła się na drewnianej ławce, wracając do przyglądania się ludziom. Jednak nie na długo pozostała sama.

Zaledwie po kilku minutach wrócił Kaleb, siadając wygodnie naprzeciw i przesunął w jej stronę jakąś książkę w miękkiej, skórzanej oprawie przewiązanej rzemieniem.

Spojrzała na niego zaskoczona.

\- Możesz na to zerknąć? - zapytał. - Nikt inny nie zna się na tym. Nawet ludzie z Atlantydy. To uzdrowiciele, a nie naukowcy, więc nie są w stanie mi powiedzieć, czy dobrze myślę.

Kate rozwiązała rzemień i zajrzała do środka. Książka okazała się być notatnikiem pełnym różnych szkiców i zapisów.

\- Skąd to masz?

\- Kiedy cię nie było, dokończono budowę wiatraków - odparł. - Przeglądałem twoje notatki i książki. Spisałem kilka rzeczy, które można by jeszcze zbudować. Albo takie, do których działania można by wykorzystać prąd z wiatraków… - przerwał, widząc z jaka powagą Harrigan patrzy na niego. - Nie grzebałem w twoich rzeczach. Część została w tamtej stodole, a inne dała mi Mili… To znaczy pożyczyła… Ale potem jej oddałem, słowo…- zaczął się tłumaczyć.

\- Te notatki? To wszystko twoje pomysły? - przerwała mu najspokojniej w świecie z wyraźnym niedowierzaniem.

\- No przecież ci mówię, że wpadłem na to przeglądając twoje książki i notatki…

\- Od kiedy znasz się na inżynierii? - spytała, wciąż z wyraźnym powątpiewaniem.

Kalem wzruszył obojętnie ramionami.

\- Mój ojciec był kowalem i lubił majsterkować. Często mu pomagałem, chociaż matka niezbyt to pochwalała. Chciała żebym poszedł w jej ślady i kiedyś zasiadł w Radzie - przyznał z niechęcią. - Ale ja lubię majsterkować… To mnie relaksuje… Po ojcu mam dwa takie notesy z jego zapisami - z dumą lekkim gestem ręki wskazał na ten, który trzymała kobieta. - Tylko nie mów mojej matce, bo się wścieknie - dodał szybko. - To co? Przejrzysz to?... Bądź brutalnie szczera. Chciałbym zbudować przynajmniej kilka z tych rzeczy, więc wytykaj najmniejsze błędy - dokończył z entuzjazmem.

Ale ona nic nie odpowiedziała, wciąż wpatrując się w niego z uniesionymi brwiami, wyraźnie zdezorientowana.

\- Co?

\- Oberwałeś ostatnio porządnie w głowę, czy co takiego? - rzuciła. - Może trafił cię piorun… albo Wraith z tamtego hive coś ci zrobili? - zasugerowała.

\- Możesz się przestać ze mnie naśmiewać i przejrzeć to? - odparł lekko urażony.

\- Nie naśmiewam się. Pytam poważnie... Ty i majsterkowanie? - pokręciła lekko głową. - To jakoś tak nie w twoim stylu… Dziewczyny i popijawy, tak… ale to? - uniosła nieco notatnik.

Dopiero wtedy chłopak rozluźnił się i uśmiechnął szelmowsko.

\- To, że uganiam się za dziewczynami nie oznacza, że nie mam innych zainteresowań.

\- Ja bym przysięgła, że ty nie masz innych zainteresowań poza uganianiem się za dziewczynami - odparła rozbawiona.

Kaleb uśmiechnął się do niej szeroko.

\- To co? Przejrzysz to?

\- Jasne…

\- Super - rzucił, zanim dokończyła i wziął od niej notatnik, przeglądając go pospiesznie. - Szczególnie zależałoby mi na tym… - dodał, wskazując na jedną ze stron, a następnie otworzył na kolejnej. - …I na tym… Reszta się nie spieszy.

\- Zgoda… Ale najpierw odpowiesz mi na jedno pytanie - dodała tajemniczo.

\- …Jakie? - zapytał powoli z lekkim wahaniem.

\- Dlaczego tak nagle wzięło cię na majsterkowanie?

Młody mężczyzna znów wzruszył lekko ramionami.

\- Po pierwsze wcześniej nie było tutaj nikogo, kto mógłby mi w tym pomóc. Tylko mój ojciec znał się na tych rzeczach.

\- A po drugie? - dopytywała się z lekkim zaciekawieniem.

\- Moja matka - mruknął niechętnie. - Od wydarzeń w Feros wciąż powtarza, że powinienem wreszcie spoważnieć i pomyśleć o swojej przyszłości.

\- Czyli chce, żebyś zaczął jej pomagać w Radzie? - parsknęła nieco.

\- Dokładnie - wykrzywił usta w grymasie niezadowolenia. - Dlatego pomyślałem, ze skoro mam już coś na poważnie robić, to przynajmniej niech będzie to coś co lubię.

\- I takie podejście się chwali, panie Trashstone - pochwaliła go z miłym uśmiechem, co od razu poprawiło mu humor.

Przyglądająca się im z daleka Miriam uśmiechnęła się ironicznie kącikiem ust.

\- Co cię tak bawi? - zainteresował się Kaylon Andarias.

Starsza kobieta wskazała gestem głowy stolik w rogu sali.

\- Ten chłopak niczego się nie nauczył - parsknęła lekko. - Kate to nie miejscowe dziewczęta…

\- On jej nie podrywa - wtrącił niespodziewanie młody, kobiecy głos i oboje spojrzeli z lekkim zaskoczeniem na Mili stojącą za babką. - Miał poprosić Kate, żeby sprawdziła jego notatki.

\- Jakie notatki? - zainteresował się mężczyzna.

\- Nie wiem dokładnie - wzruszyła lekko ramionami. - Jakieś urządzenia, które znalazł w jej książkach i notatniku ojca… Niektóre z nich mogą nawet działać na prąd.

\- Od kiedy on się zna na takich rzeczach? - rzuciła z niedowierzaniem kobieta.

\- Od zawsze… Od dziecka rysuje takie rzeczy. Ojciec go nauczył - odparła najspokojniej w świecie i ruszyła dalej w swoją stronę.

Dwójka starszych ludzi spoglądała za nią, wciąż nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co właśnie usłyszeli. Odkąd pamiętali nie przypominali sobie, aby Kaleb Trashstone przejawiał kiedykolwiek jakiekolwiek zainteresowanie nauką.

Jako dziecko, a później nastolatek, zaliczał się do jednych z największych łobuziaków w Vallen. Natomiast kiedy zaczął wchodzić w wiek dorosły, jego zainteresowania powiększyły się dodatkowo o dziewczęta i picie mocnych trunków. Ale nigdy, przenigdy nie słyszeli aby zajmował się majsterkowaniem. Nie pomagał nawet przy budowie wiatraków, które zaprojektowała Kate. Tym bardziej słowa Mili były dla nich zupełnym zaskoczeniem.

Czyżby Wraith z nim coś zrobili? - ta myśl szybko zaiskrzyła w ich głowach i oboje ponownie spojrzeli na odległy stolik, by z zainteresowaniem zacząć obserwować siedzącą tam dwójkę.

Początkowo Harrigan przeglądała spokojnie notes, co jakiś czas tłumacząc i pokazując coś chłopakowi. Ten słuchał jej z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem, zupełnie ignorując panujący wokół zgiełk i zabawę. Kiedy jednak w końcu przyszli po niego koledzy, szybko zamknął i oddał Kate notatnik, jakby nie chcąc aby ci dowiedzieli się o czym z nią rozmawiał.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się lekko do niego, kiedy odchodząc, Kaleb zerknął na nią przez ramię, po czym wróciła do przeglądania notesu.

Znów jednak nie pobyła długo sama. Tym razem jednak towarzystwa postanowiła jej dotrzymać dwójka przybyszy z Atlantydy, siadając na krzesłach, naprzeciw niej. Ale towarzystwo tej dwójki Harrigan była w stanie zaakceptować. Żadne z nich bowiem nie miało zamiaru nawet wspominać o rozmowie jaka miała miejsce w górach. Przyszli, aby porozmawiać o sprowadzonych dzieciakach, o mieszkańcach Mannis i o zupełnie luźnych rzeczach. Nie mieli najmniejszego zamiaru mieszać się w konflikt, jaki powstał między Kate a Sheppardem i Rononem. Uznali, że to ich sprawa, którą powinni rozwiązać sami. Widząc bowiem jak zaognił się ów konflikt stwierdzili, że jako mediatorzy mogliby ucierpieć znacznie bardziej. A tego woleli uniknąć. Lecz nie z obawy o siebie, a na wzgląd kontaktów, jakie wciąż udawało się im utrzymać zarówno z Harrigan, jak i mieszkańcami Vallen. Poza tym mieszanie się w ten spór mogłoby doprowadzić także do podziałów między mieszkańcami Vallen, a tego chcieli uniknąć.

I to właśnie dlatego wybrali rolę neutralnych…

Niestety luźna rozmowa, dotycząca nawet pobytu kobiety na hive, zakończyła się, kiedy do stolika przysiadło się dwóch mężczyzn. Od razu zapanowała krępująca cisza, którą Carson spróbował szybko przełamać.

\- A może wybierzesz się z nami jutro do Mannis? - zaproponował. - Będziemy przeprowadzać skany medyczne mieszkańców, a ktoś ze znajomością medycyny i na dodatek technologii jak najbardziej się przyda.

\- Dobry pomysł, Doktorku - przyznał John. - Może to przekona do niej tych sceptycznych.

\- Albo ją zlinczują za to, co zrobili jej nowi kumple - parsknął Dex. - Daj spokój, Sheppard. Naprawdę sądzisz, że jej to pomoże w zrehabilitowaniu się?

\- A niby za co mam się rehabilitować, panie Dex? - niemal syknęła przez zęby Kate.

Satedanin spojrzał na nią i uśmiechnął się szyderczo.

\- Za to, że wolisz współpracę z Wraith niż z nami - odparł. - Czcicielu - wycedził.

\- Ronon - upomniał go ostro pułkownik. - Przesadzasz.

Ale mężczyzna nie słuchał go, wciąż z zadowoleniem patrząc, jak na twarzy kobiety pojawia się wściekłość, a ona sama zaciska dłonie w pięści.

Jednak jego pełen satysfakcji uśmiech zniknął chwilę później, kiedy wokół tych samych pięści zaczęły pojawiać ci elektryczne wyładowania, by następnie zacząć oplatać coraz to większe partie jej ciała.

Siedzące wokół osoby cofnęły się natychmiast, wystraszone. Tak samo zresztą jak Dex, sięgając od razu po swój pistolet.

\- Co, do cholery - warknął, ustawiając broń na maksimum.

\- Nie strzelaj - rzucił pospiesznie Carson. - Ona nic ci nie zrobi… Prawda, Kate? - dodał i spojrzał na nią wyczekująco.

Ale Harrigan wciąż tylko patrzyła na celującego do niej mężczyznę wyjątkowo nieprzyjemnym wzrokiem. Jej ciemne oczy zdawały się teraz połyskiwać lekko tym samym bladoniebieskim światłem, co otaczające ją elektryczne języki.

Na całej sali szybko zapadła niemal grobowa cisza, a oczy zebranych skierowały się na grupkę w rogu sali.

\- Kate? - powtórzył nieco bardziej stanowczo lekarz, ale i tym razem bez skutku.

\- Hej! Co wy wyprawiacie! - zawołał z tłumu Kaleb, przepychając się do przodu.

\- Opuść broń, Ronon - niemal mruknął pułkownik, ale kiedy mężczyzna nie zareagował, spojrzał na niego ostro. - To rozkaz - dodał.

Dopiero wtedy Satedanin rozluźnił mięśnie i powoli dezaktywował swój pistolet, po czym opuścił ramię.

\- Zostawcie ją w spokoju. Nic wam nie zrobiła - dodał Kaleb, stając miedzy nią, a dwójką wojowników z Atlantydy. - Nie wystarczy, że ją dręczycie od rana? Teraz musicie ją także atakować?

Sheppard spojrzał na młodzieńca nieco zaskoczony jego słowami.

\- Usłyszałem przypadkiem waszą rozmowę - wyjaśnił, wciąż oburzony ich zachowaniem. - I mylicie się. Pomaga nam uniknąć Żniw Wraith jak tylko może… Tak samo jak pomogła mi w ucieczce z hive, skupiając uwagę Łowców na sobie… Oskarżanie ją o współpracę z Wraith, a sami robicie to samo od kilku lat… Jak go nazywacie? Todd?... Ile razu już wam pomagał, co?

Na jego słowa w pomieszczeniu rozległ się szept niedowierzania i lekkiego oburzenia.

\- To co innego - zaprotestował Sheppard. - Zmusiła nas do tego sytuacja.

\- Tak jak i ją - wtrąciła Mili. - Nie robi tego, ponieważ chce, tylko dlatego, że musi - dodała stanowczo, po czym spojrzała na przyjaciółkę. - Kate proszę cię… wyłącz to - powiedziała już łagodnie, podchodząc do niej bliżej.

Dopiero wtedy kobieta spojrzała na nią. Tym razem patrzyła spokojnie, a wyładowania wokół niej powoli niknęły. Nie odpowiedziała jednak od razu, podnosząc się najpierw z ławki.

\- Idę do domu - niemal mruknęła, sięgając po notatnik, po czym wyszła zza stołu. - Przepraszam, że przerwałam wam zabawę - dodała i ruszyła w kierunku wyjścia.

Beckett spoglądał za nią przez chwile, a kiedy zniknęła za drzwiami, rzucił pułkownikowi ostre spojrzenie.

\- Oskarżyliście ją o współprace z Wraith?! - rzucił z niedowierzaniem i jednocześnie oburzeniem. - Czy już zupełnie postradaliście zmysły? Jak w ogóle mogliście powiedzieć coś takiego po tym wszystkim, co przeszła? Znalazła się w obcym świecie, zupełnie sama, a potem polowali na nią Wraith.

\- Nie słyszałaś co ona mówiła - odciął Ronon. - Sympatyzuje z nimi.

\- Och, proszę cię? Ona mówiła to pod kątem filmu.

\- Nie tylko - wtrącił spokojnie John. - Sam dzisiaj przyznała, że nie przepada za ludźmi…

\- Ponieważ ma zaburzone relacje interpersonalne? Tak samo jak połowa ludzi na Ziemi, ale to nie świadczy o tym, że pomoże ich wymordować. Gdyby tak było, nie obchodziłoby ją co stanie się z mieszkańcami Vallen… Ani z Kalebem… Zostawiła by ich na pastwę Wraith i uciekła.

\- Ale innym nie chce pomóc… Chcieliśmy, żeby pomogła nam w walce z Wraith, ale odmówiła…

\- A nie pomyśleliście, że może to nie jest jeszcze dobry moment? Dla niej? Dopiero co znalazła się na hive, gdzie zapewne nikt jej nie ufa i wciąż ją pilnują… Jak więc niby ma nam pomóc? Wysadzając się wraz z tym statkiem?

\- Tutaj pozwolili jej przyjść… Samej - zauważył Dex.

\- I wysłali za nią szpiega - wtrąciła spokojnie Leszczyńska, a pozostali spojrzeli na nią z lekkim zaskoczeniem. - Rozmawiałam z nią wcześniej. Powiedziała, że wysłali za nią jednego z Czcicieli. Odesłała ją, ale przypuszcza, że wciąż może się tutaj kręcić… Teraz, kiedy jest tu sporo obcych, nie trudno wmieszać się w tłum - zauważyła.

Carson pokręcił głową.

\- Dwaj dorośli mężczyźni i to z takim doświadczeniem wojskowym jak wy… a zachowujecie się jak… Nawet nie wiem jak to nazwać - stwierdził, jakby zrezygnowany. - Wstyd mi za was, panowie. Po raz pierwszy naprawdę wstyd mi, że was znam - dodał i także ruszył w kierunku wyjścia.


	43. Chapter 43

**Rozdział 43**

 ** _Kiepski weekend -_** ** _część 2._**

 **C** hyba tylko przez przypadek Kate nie trzasnęła drzwiami, wychodząc z tawerny.

Mokry od deszczu, brukowany plac głównego rynku, połyskiwał w żółtawym świetle latarni. Ale ona zupełnie nie zwróciła na to uwagi, ruszając na przełaj w kierunku domu Miriam. Była zbyt rozwścieczona, aby przejmować się czymś takim, jak mżawka.

\- A więc to jednak prawda, co mówią o twoich zdolnościach - odezwał się niespodziewanie z tyłu znajomy. kobiecy głos.

Harrigan zatrzymała się, odwracając częściowo. A potem zmarszczyła brwi, wyraźnie niezadowolona.

\- Chyba kazałam ci wracać na hive? - niemal warknęła.

\- Moim przełożonym jest Dowódca, nie ty - odparła łagodnie.

\- Jak chcesz - burknęła i ruszyła dalej.- Tylko nie spodziewaj się pomocy, kiedy miejscowi będą chcieli cię powiesić.

\- Potrafię o siebie zadbać - rzekła, podążając za nią. - Ci dwaj Lanteanie? Mogą ci przysporzyć problemów… Obserwowałam ich dzisiaj… Pozostali wydają się być sympatyczni, ale ci dwaj wyraźnie prowokują konflikt.

\- A co cię to obchodzi?

\- Pierwszy Oficer martwi się o ciebie z powodu operacji usunięcia nadajnika. Ostatnio żyłaś w dużym stresie i nadwyrężałaś swój organizm, a to źle wypływa na twój stan zdrowia… Wysłał cię tutaj, abyś odpoczęła i nabrała sił, a zamiast tego znów się stresujesz.

Kate znów zatrzymała się, spoglądając na nią ozięble. Kobieta stwierdziła, że panująca obecnie pogoda zdawała się być cieplejsza i łagodniejsza w porównaniu z tym spojrzeniem.

\- To moja sprawa, nie twoja - odparła nieprzyjemnie. - Jak to ujęłaś: potrafię o siebie zadbać.

Anaini Hadin uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- Chyba zaczynam rozumieć skąd te napięcia między tobą a Dowódcą - stwierdziła. - Tak silne dwie osobowości zawsze będą próbowały się zdominować nawzajem.

\- Ja nie próbuje go zdominować - niemal warknęła. - To on zaczął.

\- Wraith traktują w ten sposób większość ludzi…

\- I czasami przydałoby im się zmienić podejście… Pracuje dla niego. W prawdzie nie jestem jednym z Czcicieli, ale pracuje dla niego. Setki razy mogłam już wysadzić cały hive, a wy nawet byście nie wiedzieli co się stało… Ale wciąż tam tkwię i staram się robić to, co do mnie należy… A mimo to on wciąż traktuje mnie w ten sam sposób: jak dzikusa, którego trzeba ujarzmić, złamać i wytresować według własnego upodobania… Dlatego, kiedy będziesz zdawała mu raport z całej tej wycieczki - dodała, przysuwając swoja twarz bliżej jej - możesz powróżyć moje słowa: nawet po moim trupie… I to właśnie tylko dlatego, jak mnie traktuje… Jak mawiają moi ludzie: trafiła kosa na kamień - podsumowała, wyraźnie poirytowana i ruszyła dalej.

\- Czyli, podsumowując, oboje robicie sobie na złość? - parsknęła, nieco rozbawiona. - Jak dwoje nastolatków? Żadne z was nie odpuści… W takim razie to będzie dłuuga wojna - zachichotała.

\- Dobrze, że przynajmniej ty masz z tego ubaw - odcięła złośliwie Harrigan.

\- Rozbawił mnie sam fakt… Ale zdajesz sobie sprawę, że z góry jesteś na przegranej pozycji? Jako Dowódca hive on nie może sobie pozwolić na…

\- Tak, wiem. Już to słyszałam - mruknęła, przerywając jej z ponurym grymasem na ustach. - Nie może sobie pozwolić, żeby jakiś człowiek wszedł mu na głowę.

\- …Chyba rozumiem sens twojego powiedzenia - odparła po chwili namysłu Hadin. - I tak, to właśnie jest sedno tego problemu.

\- To nie ja mam problem, tylko on. Z Maxem jakoś dogaduję się bez problemu… Albo chociażby ze Zgubkiem, chociaż jeszcze niedawno na mnie… Nawet Stroke, który zapewne mógłby nam skręcić kark jednym machnięciem ręki, jest bardziej ugodowy od Wielkiego Dowódcy Zgredka - dodała z sarkazmem i jednocześnie irytacją, zatrzymując się przed domem Miriam.

\- Tak jestem wściekła. I to bardzo!... Począwszy od faktu, że tu utknęłam tutaj, i to prawdopodobnie na dobre - rzuciła głośno, a wraz ze wzrostem jej irytacji pojawiało się wokół niej coraz to więcej elektrycznych wyładowań. - … A skończywszy na tym, iż pewien satedański neandertalczyk wytyka mi na każdym kroku, że nie chcę się przyłączyć do jego świętej krucjaty rozwalania każdego Wraith w tej galaktyce! - krzyknęła wściekła, gestykulując.

Wraz z tym gestem nagromadzone do tej pory bladoniebieskie wyładowania wystrzeliły teraz we wszystkich kierunkach, chyba tylko cudem omijając Hadin… albo też Harrigan dobrze panowała nad swoimi mocami, pomyślała Czcicielka.

\- Kate?!… Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał niepewnie Carson, stojąc w odległości kilkunastu metrów.

Kobieta spojrzała w tamta stronę, dopiero teraz dostrzegając dwójkę naukowców.

\- Tak - mruknęła. - Uzewnętrzniam tylko swoją frustrację - dodała i weszła do budynku.

\- Właśnie widzę - skomentował spokojnie Beckett.

Niewielki hol domu pogrążony było w mroku. Kate spojrzała w lewo, na stojącą na szafce lampę oliwną i zapaliła ją mechanicznym krzesiwem. Było podobne do tego, którego w serialu użyła Teyla, aby zapalić pochodnię w jaskini.

Światło z lampy pozwoliło jej przejść do kuchni i w podobny sposób zapalić zwisającą z sufitu o wiele większą lampę. Jej blask, odbijający się dodatkowo od kilku małych luster, był wystarczający, aby rozświetlić całe pomieszczenie.

\- Jesteś głodna? - spytała nagle, spoglądając na Anaini.

\- …Nie. Już jadłam… Ale dziękuję za troskę.

\- To nie troska… Potem będzie, że cię zostawiłam o głodzie i chłodzie - wymamrotała, podchodząc go pieca, aby postawić na nim czajnik z wodą.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się lekko, ale nie odpowiedziała nic na tą złośliwość.

\- Kate? - odezwał się z tyłu Carson. Zerknęła na niego. - Chciałem cię przeprosić za pułkownika i Ronona…

\- Daj spokój. Niby czemu ty masz przepraszać za nich? To nie twoja wina - odparła, już spokojniejsza, sięgając do szafki po kolorowe, gliniane kubki.

\- Ale to moi przyjaciele i muszę przyznać, że nie pojmuję co w nich wstąpiło.

Harrigan uśmiechnęła się lekko, wrzucając do kubków herbatę.

\- Ronon zawsze był niereformowalny… A Sheppard… No cóż, czasami miewał swoje odchyły, ale widać ostatnio zbyt wiele czasu spędza ze swoim kumplem i mu się udziela - parsknęła, opierając się plecami o kuchenne meble i splatając ramiona na piersi.

\- To raczej frustracja spowodowana impasem, jaki ostatnio osiągnęliśmy - powiedział mężczyzna. - Nasze badania nad retrowirusem i alternatywnym źródłem pokarmu dla Wraith utknęły w martwym punkcie. A nasi sojusznicy stawiają się coraz bardziej zniecierpliwieni z powodu braku widocznych efektów walki z Wraith… Na domiar złego wydaje się, że ci porzucili swoje wewnętrzne konflikty i zaczęli się ponownie jednoczyć.

\- …Na mnie się nie patrz. Ja nic nie wiem - rzuciła. - Zresztą polityka mnie nie interesuje.

\- Oh, to nie dlatego ci o tym mówię - zapewnił od razu i nagle przypomniał sobie o dodatkowej osobie wciąż stojącej z boku i przysłuchującej się ich rozmowie.

\- To Anaini Hadin… Spotkałam Anaini podczas mojego galaktycznego joggingu… Doktorzy Hanna Leszczyńska oraz Carson Beckett - przedstawiła ich sobie.

Na jej słowa rudowłosa kobieta uśmiechnęła się, lekko rozbawiona.

\- Galaktyczny jogging? - powtórzyła. - Carson wspominał, że masz zabawne określenia dla tego, co cie spotkało.

\- Przecież nie będę się umartwiać z tego powodu - odparła, zaczynając powoli wlewać wodę go kubków z herbatą. - Nie mam zamiaru być drugim Rononem - mruknęła, lecz na tyle głośno, aby pozostali to usłyszeli.

Potem przestawiła kubki na stół i wskazała pozostałym wolne miejsca na krzesłach.

W prawdzie nie miała ochoty specjalnie ochoty na prowadzenie dłuższych dyskusji… była jednak ciekawa jak Hadin poradzi sobie w tej sytuacji. I jak rozwinie historyjkę o ich spotkaniu, kiedy uciekała przed Łowcami Wraith.

Jednak ku jej rozbawieniu Czcicielka okazała się całkiem sprawnym kłamcom. Zapewne trzy tysiące lat praktyki zrobiły swoje, pomyślała złośliwie Harrigan…

Ich rozmowa, na mniej lub bardziej błahe tematy, skończyła się jakieś dwie godziny później, kiedy Miriam i jej wnuczka wróciły do domu. Kate sama nie wiedziała jak Beckett tego dokonał, ale w ciągu tego czasu zdołał ją namówić, aby jednak poleciała z nimi do Mannis… Chociaż osobiście czuła, że to kiepski pomysł.

I nie myliła się.

W prawdzie początkowo wszystko układało się dobrze, zaczynając od słonecznego i nawet ciepłego poranka, to jednak pod koniec wizyty w wyspiarskim miasteczku pojawiły się pewne problemy.

Ktoś z Vallen, pomagający ekipie z Atlantydy, napomknął niechcący, iż jedną z przybyłych do Mannis osób jest kobieta, która zawarła z Wraith umowę. Od razu wśród części mieszkańców wybuchło oburzenie, które szybko przeobraziło się w agresywne protesty. I nie pomogły ani słowa osób z Vallen, ani też słowa dwójki

naukowców, którzy udzielali pomocy medycznej pokrzywdzonym. Nie pomogły nawet słowa miejscowych. Dopiero pokaz siły w wykonaniu Harrigan uciszył zbuntowaną grupę, kiedy jej elektryczne wyładowania rozpostarły się wokół niej szerokim łukiem, niczym tarcza ochronna. Dopiero wtedy powrócił spokój… lecz nienawistne spojrzenia pozostały.

Na szczęście niebawem grupa przybyszy zaczęła się pakować, by opuścić miasteczko…

Następnego dnia postanowiła powrócić do pierwotnego planu, czyli miłego spędzenia weekendu… a przynajmniej tego, co jeszcze z niego zostało… i wybrać się na wycieczkę w góry.

Niestety wymkniecie się ukradkiem z miasteczka nie wyszło jej najlepiej… Chociaż to nie do końca była jej wina. Jak na złość także Carson postanowił udać się w tą samą stronę, by skorzystać z okazji pobytu w Vallen i zajrzeć do laboratorium Wildfire. Dlatego, gdy tylko weszła na łąkę rozciągającą się za murami miasteczka, dobiegło ją z tyłu wołanie mężczyzny. Zaklęła cicho pod nosem, zrezygnowana, widząc zbliżającą się czwórkę.

\- Podobno idziesz na wycieczkę z psami - rzucił wesoło, podchodząc do niej.

\- Tylko nie mów, że chcecie się dołączyć - niemal mruknęła. - Nie chce być niemiła, ale wolałabym zostać sama.

\- Bez obaw. Potowarzyszymy ci tylko z początku… Chcemy z Hanna jeszcze raz sprawdzić laboratorium tego Wraith i Mili pomoże na otworzyć wejście - wyjaśnił, wskazując na dziewczyną. - W końcu ma geny Wraith, więc powinno się udać.

\- Chcecie grzebać w laboratorium Vi?

\- Ostatnio spieszyliśmy się, więc może znajdziemy tam jeszcze coś przydatnego.

\- Serio? Tak po prostu sobie tam wejdziecie i zaczniecie grzebać? - powtórzyła.

\- … A dlaczego nie? - spytał powoli nieco zdezorientowany Beckett.

\- Ponieważ to niegrzeczne grzebać w czyichś rzeczach - wytknęła mu. - A fakt, że jest Wraith, tego nie usprawiedliwia.

\- W zasadzie Kate ma rację - przyznała skromnie Hanna.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią.

\- Wiem… Ale to ważne - zaczął się usprawiedliwiać. - Mówiłem ci już, że w jego zapiskach znaleźliśmy informacje o naszym retrowirusie. Nie wiem skąd go ma. Być może ma go od Todda, ale chodzi o to, że jego badania są trafne i nieco pchnęły do przodu nasze badania… On jest naprawdę w tym dobry, Kate. Dlatego mam nadzieję, że znajdziemy tam jeszcze coś, co nam pomoże z REV.

\- Rób jak chcesz - mruknęła i ruszyła dalej, wyraźnie niezadowolona. - Ale mnie w to nie mieszaj… I zostawcie tam porządek. Nie mam zamiaru potem wysłuchiwać przez tydzień jego zrzędzenia na wasz temat.

\- Oczywiście… Zapewniam cię, że poprzednio także byliśmy ostrożni - odparł, podążając za nią.

Harrigan zerknęła jeszcze przez ramię.

\- A ty po co tam idziesz? - spytała Kaleba. - Jako ochrona? - zażartowała.

\- Nie sądzę aby była potrzebna… Idę z nimi z ciekawości - przyznał.

\- Myśli, że doktor Beckett pomoże mu tam znaleźć jakieś informacje na temat urządzeń Wraith - niemal parsknęła Mili.

\- Chyba na poważnie cię wzięło z tą techniką - zauważyła Kate.

\- Jak już mam coś robić, to przynajmniej coś co lubię… Polityka to nudy - dodał ponuro.

\- Dobrze wiedzieć, że nie masz pociągutek do władzy, jak twoja matka - rzuciła z nuta ironii, znów zerkając na niego przez ramię z szerokim uśmiechem. - Może jeszcze będą z ciebie ludzie.

Młody mężczyzna odpowiedział jej tym samym i cała grupka weszła na ścieżkę prowadzącą przez las.

Promienie późnojesiennego słońca przebijały się poprzez upstrzone kolorami korony trzew, tworząc na ubitej ziemi różnorakie wzory.

Droga do jaskini nie była długa i szybko im minęła na rozmowie, w której prym wiodła Leszczyńska. Kobieta najwyraźniej postanowiła kontynuować swoją wczorajszą grę w tysiąc pytań, zauważyła Kate, wypytując ją o najróżniejsze rzeczy dotyczące Ziemi, a także jej życia.

Być może było to spowodowane faktem, iż obie pochodziły z tego samego kraju. A być może była po prostu ciekawa na ile historia w obu światach różni się od siebie… pomijając fakt dotyczący Pradawnych i całej tej sprawy, stwierdziła Harrigan.

Docierając na miejsce, Kate wysłała telepatyczne polecenie do urządzenia kamuflującego wejście do laboratorium. Pozostała czwórka spojrzała na nią nieco zaskoczona.

\- No co? Zwykła telepatia… Kiedy już załapiesz jak to działa - skwitowała spokojnie i ruszyła w dalszą drogę.

Jej cel znajdował się o wiele dalej i dotarcie tam zajmie jej kilka godzin.

Po wszystkim musiała jednak przyznać, że wyprawa była tego warta: cisza, spokój. Z dala od ludzi. Tylko ona, psy… i jej nowa znajoma, Maja, jak nazwała tajemniczego górskiego goryla.

Następnym razem, kiedy odwiedzi Vallen, zdecydowanie będzie musiała zbadać sprawę jej pochodzenia, uznała. W miejscowej bibliotece znalazła tylko wzmianki o tym gatunku sprzed kilkuset lat, a obecnie żyjące osoby znają tajemnicze stworzenia tylko z opowiadań swoich przodków **…** **"**

.

 **…** **A** le to już następnym razem, pomyślała, wędrując w kierunku wrót.

Miała tylko nadzieję, że wtedy nie będzie już tutaj nikogo z Atlantydy. Do dwójki naukowców nic nie miała, ale reszta… No cóż, na chwile obecną wolałaby nie spotykać ich w najbliższym czasie.

A może nawet nieco dłużej…

Zbliżały się właśnie do sporej polany, na której znajdowały się wrota. Już z tego miejsca mogła jednak dostrzec postać w czarnym, długim płaszczu oparta o DHD… i wyraźnie znudzoną długim czekaniem.

\- Shin, Tasha. Kto tam jest? - rzuciła do psów, wskazując kierunek. - Kto tam jest? - powtórzyła, kiedy te zatrzymały się na moment, próbując zlokalizować źródło jej zainteresowania.

A potem nagle ruszyły z miejsca niczym dwie torpedy, pędząc wprost na Wraith.

Kate uśmiechnęła się, lekko rozbawiona tym widokiem, patrząc jak dwa psy pędzą przez polanę, by przywitać się z przybyszem.

\- Aż mi go żal, kiedy go dorwą - parsknęła Mili.

\- Taaaak… Ale przynajmniej nie tylko ja będę cierpieć w ten weekend - dodała z beztroskim uśmiechem.

\- Jesteś wredna, wiesz - zachichotała.

\- Tak, wiem - odpowiedziała, wciąż z tym samym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Hej! Harrigan! Zaczekaj! - rozległ się niespodziewanie z tyłu męski, znajomy głos, przerywając jej rozmyślania.

Kobieta zatrzymała się, zrezygnowana, warcząc cicho pod nosem wyraźnie niezadowolona, po czym odwróciła się niechętnie.

\- Czego znowu?

\- Chciałem porozmawiać z tobą chwilkę, zanim wrócisz na hive - odparł, zerkając z zainteresowaniem na młodego Wraith witającego się entuzjastycznie para psów, które wyraźnie były zadowolone z tego faktu.

\- A po co? Żeby znowu mi wytknąć brak empatii dla ludzkiego nieszczęścia w tej galaktyce?

\- Ostatnio nie byłaś taka opryskliwa - zauważył.

\- Ostatnio nikt mnie wystarczająco nie wkurwił - odcięła.

\- Podobno dobrze znasz film, więc powinnaś wiedzieć jaki jest Ronon - podniósł nieco głos, zaczynając się irytować.

\- I dlatego powinnam potulnie akceptować jego chamskie zachowanie?! - także zmieniła ton głosu na ostrzejszy. - I co jeszcze?! Może powinnam być za to wdzięczna?

\- Oczywiście, że nie… Ale chociażby za uratowanie tamtych dzieciaków - zauważył, już spokojniej.

\- Och, proszę ci. Nikt nie kazał wam tam lecieć… Moja prośba o pomoc dla nich była skierowana do rady Vallen, nie do was - rzuciła. - Więc daruj sobie wywoływania u mnie poczucia winy i konieczności zrewanżowania się w postaci wysadzenia w powietrze kilku hive.

\- W zasadzie to w próżnię - zauważył żartobliwie. - No ale mniejsza o szczegóły - dodał zaraz, widząc jej ponure spojrzenie.

\- Proszę cię, Sheppard, darujmy sobie już tą pogawędkę - powiedziała spokojnie. - Naprawdę nie mam ochoty bawić się dalej z wami w te słowne szarady. To był ciężki weekend, a czeka mnie jeszcze operacja, więc chciałabym mieć chociaż trochę spokoju.

\- Masz rację. Wybacz… W końcu przyszedłem tu, aby cię przeprosić, a skończyło się na kolejnej sprzeczce… Widać nie jest nam dane się dogadać - dodał z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- Może innym razem - odparła z lekkim uśmiechem i ruszyła dalej.

\- Czyli nie wykluczasz jednak możliwości współpracy?... Kiedyś? - rzucił za nią.

Odwróciła się do niego, idąc teraz tyłem.

\- Hej! W końcu trafiłam do filmowego świata - stwierdziła, nieco rozbawiona rozpościerając ramiona. - W którym Wraith bawi się z moimi psami - dodała, wskazując kciukiem przez ramię.- Więc chyba nie powinnam niczego wykluczać - zażartowała i ponownie odwróciła się przodem w kierunku wrót.

\- A więc: do następnego razu! - zawołał za nią, stojąc cały czas w miejscu.

Kobieta odpowiedziała mu jedynie gestem ręki, unosząc ją w górę z lekkim skinieniem.

Towarzysząca jej dziewczyna zerknęła na pułkownika. Właśnie zawracał w kierunku miasteczka, idąc przez chwilę tyłem, jakby czekał na jeszcze jakąś reakcję ze strony Harrigan. Zaraz jednak zrezygnował i odwracając się, przyspieszył kroku.

Mili spojrzała na Kate.

\- Rzeczywiście masz zamiar z nimi współpracować? - zapytała, jakby nieco zdziwiona.

\- Wcześniej czy później do tego dojdzie… Są dosyć uparci… Osobiście wolałabym później, no ale… Czas pokaże - odpowiedziała spokojnie.

\- Ale to przecież oznacza zabijanie Wraith… Na przykład jego - gestem głowy wskazała na Lostpath. - A ty go lubisz.

\- A kto powiedział, że ta współpraca ma się opierać na zabijaniu? - spytała, spoglądając na nią z pewnym siebie uśmiechem. - Preferuje inne rozwiązania… Jak na przykład retrowirus Carsona.

\- Myślisz, że Wraith na to przystaną?

\- Nie wszyscy… Ale cześć… Kto wie… Niezbadane są wyroki boskie - dodała z szerokim uśmiechem.

\- To jakieś powiedzenie? - zmarszczyła nieco brwi.

\- Tak - rzuciła i obie zatrzymały się w pobliżu DHD. - Może chcesz je adoptować? - zażartowała, zwracając się do młodego Blade.

\- A co? Już ci się znudziły? - odciął, podchodząc do nich.

\- Nie… Ale może wtedy Zgredek pozwoli je zabrać na hive - wyjaśniła, znów uśmiechając się szeroko.

\- Aaaa… Ciekawy plan - przyznał i spojrzał na dziewczynę. - Mili… - rzekł uprzejmie do niej i skinął lekko głową na powitanie, ku jej niemałemu zaskoczeniu.

\- Yyy… Witaj - odparła zdezorientowana jego zachowaniem.

\- Taaaak… czasami bywa nieco szarmancki - zażartowała Harrigan.

\- Co to znaczy? - spytała półszeptem.

\- Że mężczyzna jest bardzo uprzejmy… Szczególnie wobec kobiet - wyjaśniła. - Ale nie przyzwyczajaj się do tego. To zazwyczaj odosobnione przypadki - dodała szyderczo, spoglądając na Wraith.

\- Ha… Ha… - odciął, jakby ozięble. - Zbieraj się. Twoja operacja już czeka - dodał i podszedł do DHD, aby zacząć wpisywać adres.

\- Oo… Widzę, że ktoś się sprężył.

\- Przylecieli kilka godzin temu, więc zapewne wszystko jest już gotowe - odparł i spojrzał na wrota.

Te wypluły właśnie z siebie szeroki strumień energii przypominający wzburzoną wodę, który zaraz wycofał się i utworzył delikatnie falującą taflę.

Kate zagwizdała na psy, aby zapiąć je na smycz i pożegnać się z nimi, po czym przekazała je dziewczynie. Uścisnęły się mocno na pożegnanie i kobieta ruszyła za Wraith w kierunku wrót.

W pierwszej chwili oba psy skoczyły do przodu, chcąc pobiec za nią, ale na szczęście w porę wysłała im telepatyczny nakaz, by pozostały na miejscu i nie pociągnęły biednej Mili za sobą. Husky usiadły na trawie, wpatrując się w odchodzącą Kate i pojękując niecierpliwie, jakby gotowe w każdej chwili na jej znak, by także mogły ruszyć w drogę. Ale ona zatrzymała się tylko przed horyzontem zdarzeń, spoglądając jeszcze raz z uśmiechem na dziewczynę, po czym weszła w tunel.


	44. Chapter 44

**Rozdział 44**

 _ **Zatrzaśnięte drzwi…?**_

 **P** omieszczenie, do którego weszła, wydało się jej znajome.

Byli na hive.

Wrota zgasły za nimi, sprawiając, że zapadł półmrok.

\- Nie jesteśmy na orbicie, prawda? - spytała, marszcząc nieco brwi.

\- Nie. W innym systemie - odparł, ruszając w kierunku wyjścia. - Jak wypoczynek? - zainteresował się.

\- Nawet mi nie przypominaj - mruknęła, podążając za nim.

\- Z powodu tego… Shepparda?

\- Raczej Ronona… Wiesz: zabić wszystkich Wraith - rzuciła ironicznie basowym głosem. - Shep starał się bardziej załagodzić sytuacje, ale nie za dobrze mu to wychodziło… Albo ja byłam już za bardzo wkurzona, by dać się udobruchać - dodała z szyderczym uśmiechem. - Potem Carson wyciągnął mnie do Mannis… To ta druga osada na Vallen… No i też nie poszło najlepiej - przyznała niechętnie.

\- Czyli w ogóle nie wypoczęłaś?

\- Niezbyt. Jedynie wczoraj udało mi się wyrwać na większość dnia na wycieczkę z psami.

\- Widzisz, to kara za to, że nie zabrałaś mnie ze sobą - rzucił i teraz to on uśmiechnął się szeroko, ukazując ostre zęby.

Spojrzała na niego krzywo.

\- Samo zabranie cię tam byłoby karą - odcięła złośliwie.

W odpowiedzi posłał jej to samo spojrzenie, które przed chwilą sam otrzymał.

\- Zapamiętam to sobie… Niewdzięczniku - udał urażonego.

\- Niewdzięczniku? - parsknęła. - A niby za co mam być ci wdzięczna?... Poza kłopotami, w które mnie notorycznie pakujesz?

\- …Chociażby za mój genialny plan oddania cię Dowódcy jako zdobyczy, żeby Darkspace nie mógł więcej rościć sobie do ciebie praw - rzucił, po krótkim namysle.

\- No rzeczywiście, plan stulecia - zakpiła. - Powiedz mi jak wymyślisz jakiś lepszy powód.

\- Przyjaźnię się z tobą?

Znowu obdarowała go kpiącym spojrzeniem.

\- Zabrzmiało, jakbyś robił mi łaskę z tego powodu - zauważyła złośliwie.

\- No, nie każdy człowiek może się pochwalić przyjaźnią z Wraith - odparł wesoło.

\- Proszę cię. Nie dobijaj mnie - zachichotała. - Przez tą przyjaźń zajęłam honorowe miejsce w poczecie wyklętych mojego gatunku.

\- No cóż, lepsze takie osiągnięcie niż żadne - odparł ironicznie.

\- Kopnąć cię? - zapytała, tworząc wokół jednej z dłoni małe, elektryczne wyładowania.

\- Sadystka - mruknął.

Kobieta nie odpowiedziała, kręcąc jedynie z rezygnacją głową, kiedy Lostpath uśmiechnął się szeroko.

.

.

 **W** raith, którego przedstawiono jej jako Clearcut, był średniego wzrostu i raczej szczupły. Jego sięgające do połowy pleców włosy spięte były częściowo po bokach w dwa cienkie warkoczyki ozdobione srebrnymi klamrami, a prawe oko zdobił tatuaż w kształcie podwójnej błyskawicy.

Wydawał się być miły i zainteresowany zaistniałym problemem… chociaż nie była pewne czy tylko dlatego, że z jakiegoś powodu chciał pomóc… czy też dlatego, że była to dobra okazja do praktyki na żywym obiekcie, pomyślała niechętnie z ironią.

Tak czy owak wszystko wydawało się być już ustalone na długa zanim w ogóle Harrigan wróciła na hive. Sunwind najwyraźniej bardzo dokładnie zapoznał swojego gościa z zebranymi przez siebie danymi w postaci skanów kobiety, które ostatnimi czasy miał okazję zrobić kilka razy… chociaż z zupełnie innego powodu niż usunięcie urządzenia śledzącego.

Z tego jednak powodu operacja odbyła się szybciej niż sądziła. Praktycznie niemal zaraz po przybyciu została zaprowadzona przez Lostpath do medlabu, gdzie przeprowadzono szybkie badania kontrolne, omówiono z nią przebieg operacji… i zanim się zorientowała, leżała już na stole, czując jak środek usypiający zaczyna działać…

.

 **"…** **N** astolatka przyglądała się z uwagą jak mężczyzna przygotowuje, a następnie rozpala ognisko.

To były jej drugie wakacje u wujostwa i podobnie jak w ubiegłych roku, John Harrigan postanowił zabrać dwójkę dzieciaków na biwak.

Jego syn był przyzwyczajony do takich wyjazdów i nie były one już dla niego czymś specjalnym, jednak dla młodszej o dwa lata dziewczynki była to rzadkość. W prawdzie jeździła już z rodzicami i młodszym bratem na wakacje pod namiot, jednak to nie to samo, co spędzenie kilku dni w leśnej głuszy, z daleka od wszelkiej cywilizacji.

Początkowo mężczyzna obawiał się, że będzie to dla niej zbyt trudne wyzwanie, jednak już rok temu szybko przekonał się, że jego bratanica nie jest rozkapryszoną panienką narzekającą na brak jakichkolwiek wygód. Wręcz przeciwnie. Sprawiała wrażenie zadowolonej i cieszyła się z tego co zabrali ze sobą. Jak sama zauważyła, mieli namiot i ciepłe śpiwory - a to już i tak dużo.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się lekko na wspomnienie o tym.

W swojej wojskowej karierze miał już odczynienia z niejednym małoletnim geniuszem. Szczególnie odkąd zaczął służbę w strefie 51. Jednak ta mała biła ich wszystkich na głowę. I to nie tylko samą inteligencją, ale także czymś, co przekornie nazywał rozumem. Chodziło tu o jakże prostą, wydawałoby się, umiejętność słuchania i uczenia się od innych. A ona starała się nie wymądrzać… chociaż zdarzało się jej to, kiedy ktoś ją zirytował, zauważył. Zazwyczaj jednak odnosiła się do innych z szacunkiem, chętnie ucząc się nowych rzeczy. Nawet tych, na które inne genialne dzieciaki nie zwracały uwagi, jak chociażby sposoby rozpalania ogniska. Ale przede wszystkim potrafiła doceniać małe, proste rzeczy… i dostrzegała je.

Tak, może i córka jego przyrodniego brata była genialnym dzieckiem, ale dla niego liczyło się to, że była mądrym dzieckiem…

Przygotowując powoli posiłek złożony z konserw, John zerknął na dwójkę swoich podopiecznych, kucających na brzegu rzeki.

W tym miejscu, przy brzegu, była w miarę płytka i spokojna, lecz już nieco dalej nurt robił się rwący i był w stanie porwać ze sobą nawet dorosłego człowieka.

\- Zostańcie blisko brzegu! - ostrzegł. - Dalej prąd robi się silny!

\- My tylko łapiemy ryby, tato! - odparł chłopak, spoglądając na niego z szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Niby jak?! - zapytał rozbawiony.

\- Kate je hipnotyzuje i same przypływają!

Jeszcze bardziej rozbawiony mężczyzna uśmiechnął się tylko pod nosem, skupiając ponownie uwagę na swoim zajęciu. Dzieciaki i ich wyobraźnia, pomyślał, wrzucając do garnka zawartość ostatniej puszki. Następnie wymieszał wszystko i skosztował, aby dosolić całość.

\- Tyle wystarczy? - rzucił niespodziewanie Conor, pokazując mu cztery dorodne ryby, które trzymał za ogony.

Oficer przez chwilę spoglądał na niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Ale jak…?

\- Ryby mają bardzo proste umysły, więc łatwo jest je nakłonić do czegoś - wyjaśniła spokojnie dziewczynka. - Ale nie martw się wujku, nie cierpiały. Szybko je uśpiłam - dodała zaraz.

\- Uśpiłaś? - powtórzył z pewna obawą.

\- Tak. Bardzo głęboko zasnęły aż w końcu ich serca przestały bić… W ten sposób nie cierpiały.

\- O czym ty mówisz, dziecko? - zapytał, wciąż z tym samym niedowierzaniem.

Dopiero teraz Kate zdała sobie sprawę z zaistniałej sytuacji.

\- …Myślałam, że tata ci powiedział o wszystkim - odparła z wahaniem i niepokojem, zaczynając się wycofywać powoli. - Miał ci powiedzieć… - dodała półszeptem, spoglądając na Conora.

Jej kuzyn dowiedział się wszystkiego przypadkiem zaledwie kilka dni temu. Ale sądząc, że wujostwo zostało już o wszystkim poinformowane, dziewczynka nie próbowała mu niczego wyperswadować. Prosiła jednak o zachowanie tego w tajemnicy… I najwyraźniej chłopak tak właśnie postąpił, jakby jej słowa: "Ale to wielka tajemnica i nikt nie może się o tym dowiedzieć, ponieważ ludzie mogą się wystraszyć i mnie skrzywdzić" dotyczyły także jego rodziców.

Ale Conor był dzieciakiem zafascynowanym jej zdolnościami, namawiając ją w kółko aby zrobiła kolejną fajna sztuczkę. Lecz ten mężczyzna był wojskowym. W dodatku o dosyć szorstkim usposobieniu… Przynajmniej w odniesieniu do własnego syna, jak zauważyła już w poprzednie wakacje.

Kochał go… wyczuwała to… ale jego metody wychowawcze znacznie różniły się od tych, jakie praktykowali jej rodzice.

\- Najwyraźniej zapomniał - niemal mruknął. - Kiedyś napomknął tylko, że twoje możliwości są znacznie większe, niż się wydaje… I teraz chyba rozumiem co miał na myśli…

Przerwał, kiedy spojrzawszy na nią, zobaczył przerażenie rysujące się na twarzy dziecka.

Stała tuż pod drzewem, przylegając do niego mocno, a jej oddech przyspieszył, jakby zaraz miała wpaść w panikę.

Jedenastolatka znów spojrzała szybko na kuzyna, szukając u niego oparcia, ale on wydawał się być równie wystraszony co ona.

\- Kate?... Co się stało?… - zapytał spokojnie mężczyzna, podnosząc się.

Zaraz jednak cofnął się, widząc niewielkie wyładowania elektryczne tworzące się wokół jej dłoni.

Spojrzał na to zjawisko, lecz te po chwili zaczęło szybko zanikać, kiedy nastolatka zdała sobie sprawę z tego, co zrobiła.

John Harrigan podniósł ponownie wzrok, patrząc na przerażone dziecko trzymające się teraz kurczowo szerokiego pnia drzewa. To wystarczyło mu, aby natychmiast zrozumiał jak bardzo dziewczynka musiała być wystraszona. Nie mógł tylko zrozumieć jakich strasznych rzeczy musiał naopowiadać jej ojciec, że zareagowała w ten sposób na kogoś, kogo przecież znała już od kilku lat. W prawdzie widywali się rzadko, jednak przez ten krótki czas zdążyli dobrze się poznać. Nie wspominając już o tym, że był jej wujem, członkiem najbliższej rodziny, przy którym powinna przecież czuć się swobodnie i bezpiecznie.

A mimo to teraz patrzyła na niego z takim strachem w oczach, jakby był największym na świecie potworem… I właśnie to sprawiło mu największą przykrość. Nawet już nie fakt, że jego własny brat nie miał do niego za grosz zaufania… lecz to, że najwyraźniej wmówił temu dziecku iż nawet on, jej własny wuj, mógłby ją skrzywdzić, jeśli wyjawi mu swój sekret.

\- Kate… - rzekł w końcu, nieco podłamany. - Nie musisz się mnie bać, skarbie… Nic ci nie grozi.

\- …Nie jesteś zły? - spytała głosem, jakby odgadując jego myśli.

\- Na ciebie?... Oczywiście, że nie - zapewnił łagodnym głosem. - Dlaczego miałbym być zły na ciebie?

\- Z powodu moich zdolności…

\- Nie… Ale jestem zły na twojego ojca - dodał z powagą. - …A raczej bardzo zawiedziony, że nie potrafi mi zaufał i na dodatek sprawił, że teraz patrzysz na mnie jak na jakiegoś potwora - wyjaśnił, a jego odczucia dało się usłyszeć w tonie głosu.

\- Może nie wiedział jak ci to powiedzieć? - próbowała załagodzić sytuację. - Nigdy nikomu nie mówiliśmy… Bo wiesz, ludzie mogliby się wystraszyć… Albo zamknęliby mnie w laboratorium - dodała ostrożnie.

John zmarszczył nieco czoło.

\- W laboratorium?... A więc o to chodzi? Twój ojciec sądzi, że wydałbym się w ręce naszego rządu?

\- …Chyba trochę tak - przyznała, wciąż bardzo ostrożnie dobierając słowa.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się lekko, lecz zgryźliwie.

\- W takim razie twój ojciec w ogóle mnie nie zna - oznajmił i wrócił do mieszania zawartości garnka.

Na chwilę zapadła miedzy nimi nieprzyjemna, grobowa cisza.

\- Przepraszam wujku - odezwała się w końcu cichym głosem Kate. - Nie chciałam cię zdenerwować… Już nie będę robić żadnych sztuczek… Obiecuję…

Oficer spojrzał na nią, ale jego twarz nie była już surowa, lecz spokojna.

\- Skarbie, mówiłem ci, że nie gniewam się na ciebie. Tak samo jak nigdy bym cię nie skrzywdził - zapewnił i wyciągnął do niej zapraszająco rękę. Tym razem podeszła ostrożnie, a on ujął jej dłonie w swoje, spoglądając prosto w jej oczy. - Nie pozwolę także, aby ktokolwiek cię skrzywdził… Nie wiem co dokładnie potrafisz, ale wiem, że jesteś bardzo mądrą dziewczynką i nie użyła byś tych… zdolności, przeciwko innym… A twój ojciec myli się. Nigdy nie zdradziłbym twojej tajemnicy… Właśnie z tego samego powodu, dla którego ma takie obawy: zbyt dobrze wiem, co ludzie byliby w stanie ci zrobić - dodał, gładząc delikatnie jej policzek.

Dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się i nagle pochyliła do przodu, aby objąć go mocno za szyję.

Mężczyzna objął ją powoli, jakby wahając się w pierwszej chwili, po czym przytulił mocniej **…** **"**

.

 **…** **O** budziło ją ciche, niskie buczenie, które po chwili przekształciło się w dobrze znany jej szum: język hiveship.

Otworzyła powoli oczy.

W pomieszczeniu panował półmrok. Jedyne bladego, źródło żółto-pomarańczowego światła stanowiły lampy wbudowane w kilka kolumn rozstawionych po obu stronach medlabu.

Rozejrzała się nieco. Wciąż leżała na tym samym stole, na którym była operowana, lecz teraz już na plecach.

Sięgnęła ręką do karku, by sprawdzić ranę. Coś, co w dotyku przypominało jej plaster, było przylepione do skóry w operowanym miejscu. Wolała jednak nie zagłębiać się w szczegóły na temat materiału, z którego wykonano ten opatrunek.

Podniosła się ostrożnie, by usiąść na blacie, opierając się o niego dłońmi. Wciąż jeszcze odczuwała skutki środka usypiającego: lekkie otępienie, któremu teraz dodatkowo towarzyszył ból głowy. Na tyle silny, aby dodatkowo źle wpłynął na jej samopoczucie. Dlatego jedynym plusem było wciąż jeszcze działające znieczulenie - przynajmniej nie czuła jeszcze bólu w miejscu rany, pomyślała.

\- Słyszałem, że miałaś ciężki… jak ty to nazywasz? Weekend? - odezwał się niespodziewanie znajomy, gardłowy głos.

Harrigan spojrzała w bok, gdzie z półmroku wyłoniła się postać wysokiego Wraith.

\- Widzę, że twój szpieg zdał ci już pełną relację? - zapytała drwiąco.

\- To jej praca.

\- A teraz ty przyszedłeś napajać się tym?

\- Skąd ten pomysł? - spytał nieco zaskoczony.

\- Proszę cię. Nie udawaj zatroskanego, bo kiepsko ci to wychodzi… Założę się nawet, że maczałeś w tym swoje śliskie, zielone paluchy - rzuciła z lekką irytacją. - Zapewne odstawiłeś jakieś wraithowskie voodoo, żeby jeszcze bardziej uprzykrzyć mi życie - mruknęła na koniec.

Dowódca nie odpowiedział od razu, splatając najpierw ramiona na piersi.

\- A dlaczego uważasz, że uprzykrzanie ci życia, to mój cel?

Kate posłała mu pokpiwające spojrzenie.

\- Ponieważ robisz to od samego początku… To rodzaj twojej zemsty za to, że śmiem ci się przeciwstawiać. Tobie, Wraith i na dodatek Dowódcy całego hive - odparła, znów pełnym ironii tonem. - I od samego początku byłeś przeciwny mojej wycieczce na Vallen - dodała, unosząc na moment nieco brwi.

Wildfire spoglądał na nią przez chwilę. O ile do tej pory jej postawa i… teoria, nawet go bawiły, o tyle po ostatnich słowach ów dobry nastrój prysł.

Poza raportami od innych osób, sam zdążył już zauważyć, że sarkazm kobiety nie zawsze ma na celu obrażenie kogoś, lecz często służy do wywołania konkretnej reakcji: słownej, żartobliwej potyczki.

Ale tym razem ton jej głosu zdecydowanie sugerował, że mówi poważnie… co wywołało u niego pewną dozę gniewu. Pomimo, iż początkowo, był w stanie obwinić za to jej złe samopoczucie po przebytej dzisiaj operacji.

\- Skoro tak uważasz, to zapewne nie zdziwi cię moja decyzja - oznajmił wyniośle, zwracając ponownie na siebie jej uwagę. - To były ostatnie twoje wolne dni - syknął przez zęby. - Od tej pory twój czas pracy trwa cały tydzień… I nie opuszczasz tego statku - podkreślił stanowczo, po czym odwrócił się i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia.

\- Jasne! Kop leżącego!... To, że masz dziesięć tysięcy lat i jesteś Dowódcą hive, nie upoważnia cię do pomiatania innymi!

Wraith zatrzymał się i powoli odwrócił w jej stronę.

\- A fakt, że jesteś znacznie mądrzejsza od innych, nie upoważnia cię do szydzenia z nich - odparł stanowczo. - Tak samo jak fakt, z jakiego świata pochodzisz, nie upoważnia cię do łamania na każdym kroku wszelkich panujących tutaj zasad… i zachowywania się jak wszystkowiedzące bóstwo - wycedził.

W pierwszej chwil Harrigan zapowietrzyła się nieco, zupełnie zaskoczona jego słowami.

\- To nieprawda. Nie robię tak - zaprotestowała.

\- Doprawdy? - rzekł pewny siebie, mierząc ją wzrokiem, po czym ponownie ruszył w kierunku wyjścia, lecz tym razem już spokojnym krokiem.

Kobieta patrzyła za nim bez słowa, póki nie wyszedł na korytarz, znikając za podwójnym skrzydłem drzwi.

Tym razem była to bolesna lekcja dla niej.

Zawsze starała się traktować innych fair, nie zwracając uwagi na to kim są, ani tym bardziej jaki jest ich zasób wiedzy. Dlatego też słowa Vi zupełnie ją zdezorientowały. Nie przypuszczała nigdy, że jej zachowanie może być odbierane jako aroganckie. Sugerujące pogardę względem innych osób.

A jednak w jego słowach było coś, co sprawiło, że poczuła się dotknięta… a tym bardziej przywołana do pionu, zmuszając ją do refleksji na ten temat. Właśnie zdała sobie bowiem sprawę, że tym razem to ona przeholowała i było to jak gwóźdź do jej własnej trumny. Jak głośne zatrzaśnięcie ostatnich uchylonych jeszcze drzwi… Ironiczne podsumowanie całego tego cholernego weekendu, pomyślała z irytacją. A nawet całego jej pobytu w tym świecie.

Przymus przebywania cały czas na pokładzie tego statku powodował bowiem, że została zupełnie odcięta od resztek tego, co wiązało ją z jej dotychczasowym życiem. …

Zeszła z blatu, poirytowana i chciała ruszyć za Wraith, by domagać się swoich praw… gdy nagle nogi ugięły się pod nią, a cały świat zawirował.

Potem poczuła tylko jak opada bezwładnie i wokół powoli zaczęła zapadać ciemność…

.

.

 **"…** **Z** achód słońca nad oceanem.

Ten widok zawsze wprawiał ją w błogi nastrój. Szczególnie kiedy tak, jak tym razem, błękitne jeszcze niebo pokrywały się puszystymi chmurami, mieniącymi się żółtymi i pomarańczowymi kolorami przemieszanymi gdzieniegdzie z odcieniami purpury. Już dawno nie widziała takiej furii barw.

A mimo to tym razem ten przepiękny widok wprawiał ją w przygnębienie, przypominając ile zdjęć takich właśnie scen wykonała jej matka. I że to właśnie ona obudziła w niej zamiłowanie do fotografii…

Jeszcze mniej uwagi zwracała na mężczyznę siedzącego naprzeciw niej przy kuchennym stole. Po prostu wpatrywała się nieobecnym wzrokiem w okno, za którym rozciągał się widok na ocena i niknące powoli za horyzontem słońce.

\- …Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz? - spytał w końcu poirytowany. - Kate?!

Drgnęła na dźwięk poniesionego tonu głosu i spojrzała na niego zdezorientowana.

\- I właśnie o tym mówię od kilku minut - dodał, wyraźnie zły. - Ja się produkuję jak głupi a ty nawet nie raczysz słuchać... I tak to właśnie wygląda od kilku miesięcy. Żyjesz we własnym świecie, zupełnie nie zawracając uwagi na innych. Odcięłaś się już od wujostwa, ale skoro tak uparcie chcesz także odsunąć się ode mnie… to proszę bardzo - rzucił, wstając z wysokiego krzesła. - Ja mam tego dosyć - dokończył i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia.

\- Gdzie idziesz? - spytała, wodząc za nim wzrokiem.

Logan zatrzymał się i odwrócił do niej powoli.

\- Tydzień temu otrzymałem propozycję wyjazdu do Afganistanu… Odrzuciłem ją, z powodu ciebie… Z powodu nas… Ale teraz… Teraz widzę, że powinienem ją przyjąć… bo ciągnięcie tego wszystkiego dalej nie ma najmniejszego sensu, skoro tylko mnie na tym zależy - dodał i znów ruszył w kierunku drzwi wyjściowych domu.

\- To nieprawda - zaprotestowała, podążając za nim.

\- Doprawdy? - zapytał ironicznie, trzymając już w dłoni klamkę. - W takim razie powiedz mi o czym przed chwilą mówiłem? - zapytał, wskazując ręką w kierunku kuchni.

Ale ona była w stanie mu odpowiedzieć, patrząc tylko przepraszającym wzrokiem.

\- No właśnie - mruknął. - I nie patrz tak na mnie, bo to już nie działa - dodał i pociągnął za klamkę, otwierając drzwi, by wyjść na niewielki taras.

\- Logan? - zawołała za nim prosząco i zrobiła krok do przodu.

Znowu zatrzymał się i spojrzał na nią, lecz tym razem jego twarz nie wyrażała już kompletnie niczego. Ani gniewu, ani smutku. Ani nawet rozczarowania.

\- Uważaj na siebie, Kate - dodał tylko i podszedł do stojącego na podjeździe samochodu.

A ona patrzyła tylko w milczeniu jak wsiada do niego i odjeżdża. Sama nie wiedziała dlaczego nie powiedziała ani nie zrobiła niczego. Dlaczego nie próbowała go zatrzymać, patrząc tylko ze smutkiem na odjeżdżający pojazd.

Może dlatego, że w głębi duszy zgadzała się z nim: to, co było między nimi, już dawno temu zaczęło znikać. A ona, zajęta swoim bólem, nawet nie zwróciła na to uwagi.

I nie starała się walczyć o to uczucie.

Relacje z innymi ludźmi zawsze były jej słabą stroną. Nigdy nie czuła potrzeby podtrzymywania z nimi jakiejś bardziej zażyłej więzi, więc teraz… no cóż, teraz po prostu stała jak przysłowiowy słup soli i patrzyła jak mężczyzna opuszcza teren posiadłości.

Sama zatrzasnęła drzwi ich dalszej, wspólnej przyszłości… i to tuż przed jego nosem **…** **"**


	45. Chapter 45

**Rozdział 45**

 ** _Próba asymilacji -_** ** _cześć 2_** **.**

 **I** lakani przyglądała się przez dłuższy czas kobiecie siedzącej samotnie przy jednym ze stolików pod ścianą. Spokojnie spożywając swój posiłek, przeglądała dane na swoim urządzeniu, zupełnie ignorując to, co działo się wokół.

Większość czcicieli już przywykła do jej widoku… i jej zachowania. Szczególnie, że ona unikała kontaktów z innymi, trzymając się na uboczu. Chyba, że ktoś sam próbował z nią porozmawiać… Tak, słowo PRÓBOWAŁ jest tutaj odpowiednie, pomyślała kobieta, jako że Kate Harrigan większość takich rozmów z czcicielami zdawała się traktować jak zło konieczne.

Oczywiście wszyscy już wiedzieli, że nie jest ona nowym czcicielem, a jedynie… przymusowym robotnikiem, jak sama to określiła. Ale to właśnie dlatego starali się, aby pobyt na hive nie był dla niej przykry. Niestety ich próby szybko okazały się bezsensowne, jako że Harrigan zdecydowanie odmawiała współpracy, wyraźnie okazując wszystkim wokół swoją niechęć do jakichkolwiek kontaktów z nimi.

Osobą, którym udało się nawiązać z nią lepszy kontakt, poza Lostpath oczywiście, Ilkani dosłownie była mogła wyliczyć na palcach jednej dłoni.

Pierwszą z nich była młodziutka Lilith, której zupełnie przypadkowo przypadła rola przewodnika Kate po realiach panujących na hiveship. A jednak, ta aspołeczna kobieta, całkiem dobrze znosiła towarzystwo Czcicielki. Być może dlatego, że jak sama przyznała Harrigan, Lilith przypominała jej inną dziewczynę, równie młodą Mili z Vallen. A może dlatego, że czasami lubisz kogoś bez konkretnego powodu.

Tak czy inaczej to właśnie jej pierwszej udało się zdobyć sympatię nowego… Hivehealer, jak niektórzy Czciciele nieco żartobliwie nazywali kobietę New Lanteans. Chociaż rzeczywiście było to jej zajęcie.

Kolejną osobą, nieco ku zaskoczeniu Matki, która nawiązała z Kate bliższy kontakt, był kucharz, Kellah Andronis. Podobno wszystko zaczęło się, kiedy po powrocie z Vallen pewnego wieczoru kobieta postanowiła „upichcić sobie", jak to określiła, coś do jedzenia. Oczywiście w pierwszej chwili mężczyzna była bardzo niezadowolony z faktu, że ktokolwiek szpera w jego spiżarni, jednak kiedy dowiedział się jaki jest tego powód, jego irytacja od razu przerodziła się w zaciekawienie. Znał wiele przepisów kulinarnych pochodzących z najróżniejszych zakątków galaktyki Pegaza, jednak ta kobieta pochodziła z bardzo odległego miejsca i ku jego zaskoczeniu okazała się być prawdziwą kopalnią wiedzy… oczywiście tej, która interesowała jego: kuchnia.

Jak później dowiedziała się Ilakani tamten wieczór przerodził się w kilkugodzinną, kulinarną debatę, po której Kellah patrzył na znacznie młodszą od siebie Harrigan w zupełnie innym świetle: tym razem w pozytywnym.

Jednak największym zaskoczeniem dla Matki była trzecia osoba: Anaini Hadin.

W prawdzie nie można było powiedzieć, aby ich znajomość była tak zażyła, jak w przypadku Lilith czy nawet Kellaha, ale mimo wszystko widać było, że Harrigan żywi Hadin swoistą sympatią. Od ich powrotu z Vallen, Ilakani nie zauważyła, aby ta druga spoglądała na Anaini tym niechętnym, a nawet nieprzyjemnym wzrokiem, jak czyniła to wcześniej, podczas każdego z ich sporadycznych spotkań.

Ale chociaż od operacji Kate minął już prawie tydzień, to jednak nadal nikt nie wiedział co takiego wydarzyło się na Vallen, by spowodować tą nagłą zmianę. Nikt, poza Dowódcą, jak przypuszczała Matka…

\- Wciąż próbujesz ją… z socjalizować z innymi? - parsknęła nagle z boku Antuaneth, przerywając rozmyślania znacznie starszej kobiety. - Strata czasu… Zresztą wątpię aby tu długo pobyła.

Ilakani spojrzała na nią kontem oka.

\- A skąd taki wniosek?

\- Działa Dowódcy na nerwy - odparła z satysfakcją młoda kobieta.

\- Tak ci powiedział?

\- Nie… Ale to widać.

\- Hmm… No cóż, Dowódca sprowadził ją tutaj, aby udoskonaliła nasz hive, więc raczej szybko jej nie odeśle… i nie zabije - uprzedziła słowa młodszej kobiety. - Przynajmniej nie do czasu, aż skończy swoją pracę… A z tego co się orientuję, to raczej długo to potrwa - dodała z przekąsem.

Antuaneth spojrzała na nią, krzywiąc się nieco.

\- Prędzej skończy jako jego posiłek - stwierdziła pewnym tonem i odwróciwszy się na piecie, odeszła.

Matka zerknęła za nią, uśmiechając się kącikiem ust, po czym znów przeniosła wzrok na Harrigan i ruszyła powoli w jej stronę.

\- Mogę się przysiąść?

Kate spojrzała na nią lekko rozkojarzona zza tabletu… a potem wzruszyła obojętnie ramionami.

\- Jest wolne - niemal mruknęła, wracając do swojego zajęcia i posiłku.

\- …Jak ci idzie?... Z naprawami hive?

\- Powoli… to jeden wielki burdel… bałagan - poprawiła się szybko. - Chociaż musze przyznać, że w pierwszym momencie myślałam, że będzie znacznie gorzej. Ale Maxiu całkiem nieźle sobie raził z utrzymaniem tego wszystkiego w kupie.

\- Maxiu? - powtórzyła Matka.

Harrigan zerknęła na nią.

\- Pierwszy Oficer… Nazywam go Max…

\- Och… wybacz - uśmiechnęła się lekko. - Czasami zapominam, że Wraith nie od razu wyjawiają swoje Voca nowym Czcicielom.

\- Znam jego prawdziwe imię… Ale wolę Max. Pasuje do niego - teraz to ona uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

\- Rozumiem… Wydaje się ciebie lubić - zauważyła. - I to bardzo… Przyznam, że w pierwszej chwili sądziłam iż będziesz jego _Aliqtar_ \- dodała, jakby lekko rozbawiona.

\- Oo - mruknęła młodsza kobieta.

\- Wiesz co to znaczy?

\- Tak… Lilith zdążyła mnie uświadomić już pierwszego dnia - Kate nie zmieniła tonu głosu. - My nazywamy to: kochanka.

\- Uważasz to za niewłaściwe? Związek Wraith i człowieka?

\- Tego nie powiedziałam…

\- Ale tak myślisz.

Harrigan westchnęła i odłożyła tablet na stół.

\- Nie znam się na tym całym waszym… czcicielstwie Wraith. Nie wiem jakie są relacje między wami i na czym to w ogóle polega… I prawdę powiedziawszy mało mnie to interesuje… Domyślam się jednak, że skoro w swoim społeczeństwie cierpią na… znaczny deficyt samic… muszą sobie radzić w inny sposób, więc… spojrzeli łaskawszym okiem na was - zażartowała.

Ilakani uśmiechnęła się nieco protekcjonalnie.

\- Jesteś w błędzie, jeśli sądzisz, że oni zmuszają nas do tego - odparła spokojnie. - Że wpajają nam, iż to nasz obowiązek wobec nich. _Aliqtar_ to nie… trofeum czy nagroda. To bardziej… przywilej. Nie każdy Wraith może mieć Osobistego Czciciela. A my wcale nie musimy się zgodzić, aby zostać czyimś _Aliqtar_ … Taki związek jest bardziej jak… - przechyliła nieco głowę na bok. - Jak nazywacie na twojej planecie stały, oficjalny związek między kobietą i mężczyzną? - spytała.

\- Małżeństwo… Tak wiem, Zgubek coś tam wspominał na ten temat.

\- To dobrze… A zatem wiesz na czym polega związek między Wraith a jego _Aliqtar_. I wiesz, że obie strony muszą wyrazić na niego zgodę. Tak samo jak obie strony muszą się zgodzić na jego zakończenie.

\- A co jeśli któraś ze stron nie chce rozstania? - parsknęła lekko Kate.

\- Wtedy jest to trudniejsze… i czasami wymaga ingerencji arbitra, tak jak wśród ludzi. A to niekiedy kończy się nawet przeniesieniem na inny hive - przyznała. - Od razu jednak uprzedzę twoje ewentualne pytanie: nie, nie można co chwilę zmieniać _Aliqtar._ Jeżeli któryś Wraith tak by postąpił, zostałby pozbawiony prawa do posiadania _Aliqtar_ , a w najgorszym wypadku ukarany… Sama zatem widzisz, że Osobisty Czciciel to żaden przymus dla ludzi, ani zachcianka czy zabawka dla Wraith. To normalny wiązek między dwoma osobami dążącymi się uczuciem.

\- Rozumiem, że to właśnie z tego powodu większość Czcicieli to kobiety - dodała nieco rozbawiona.

Matka znów uśmiechnęła się nieco pobłażliwie.

\- Przyjdź tutaj w porze kolacji, a przekonasz się, że jest tutaj znacznie więcej mężczyzn niż widziałaś do tej pory. Po prostu w ciągu dnia pracują, wykonując cięższe prace niż kobiety… A wielu z nich jest w związkach z tymi kobietami - gestem ręki wskazała na jadalnię, po czym uśmiechnęła się lekko i wstała z krzesła. - Ale w jednym masz rację, Kate Harrigan. Nie masz pojęcia co znaczy być Czcicielem Wraith - dodała spokojnie i odeszła powoli.

Młodsza kobieta spojrzała za nią nieco rozbawiona, unosząc nieco brew, po czym pokręciła lekko głową i wróciła do przeglądania danych na swoim tablecie.

\- I jakoś nadal mnie to nie interesuje - parsknęła sama do siebie.

\- Co takiego? - zapytał niespodziewanie młody Wraith, siadając przy stoliku ze swoją porcją jedzenia.

\- Jak być dobrym Czcicielem Wraith - rzuciła żartobliwie i wróciła do przeglądania danych na telecie.

Rainsong uśmiechnął się, rozbawiony.

\- Obawiam się, że nawet gdybyś znała wszystkie te zasady na pamięć, to z przekory i tak byś się do nich nie stosowała.

Kate spojrzała na niego ironicznie.

\- Wiesz, ze zaczynasz się robić złośliwy jak Zgubek?

\- On uważa, że to wina zbyt dużej ilości czasu, jaką z tobą spędzamy i dlatego udziela się nam twój sarkazm - odciął beztrosko pomiędzy kęsami.

\- I niestety ma rację - niemal mruknęła. - Zaczynam podejrzewać, że mam do tego dziwny talent… O ile można to tak nazwać.

\- Ja tam nawet lubię twój sarkazm - stwierdził.

\- Po pierwsze: nie mów z pełnymi ustami. To nieuprzejme… A po drugie: o ile dobrze pamiętam, to jeszcze niedawno była twoim wrogiem publicznym numer jeden - przypomniała złośliwie.

Młodzik znowu uśmiechnął się szeroko, ukazując swoje ostre żeby i szybko przełknął to, co jeszcze miał w ustach.

\- Jak już to byłaś druga na liście - poprawił ją. - A poza tym miałem wtedy zły humor.

\- A co? Zabrali ci smartfona? - parsknęła.

\- Nieee… Akurat trafiłaś na rocznicę śmierci moich rodziców - wyjaśnił niechętnie.

\- Oo… Przykro mi - powiedziała, od razu poważniejąc.

\- W porządku… Skąd mogłaś wiedzieć.

\- Ale wiem jak musiałeś się czuć. Też dopada mnie chandra, kiedy nadchodzi czas rocznicy śmierci mojej rodziny… Ale muszę przyznać, że z roku na rok jest lepiej. Jest mi smutno, ale już nie ma tak, jak bywało na początku: bez kija lepiej nie podchodź - zażartowała, co również chłopakowi poprawiło nieco nastrój. - A tak z ciekawości. To kto jest pierwszy na twojej czarnej liście? - zapytała.

\- Primary - mruknął.

\- Uuuu… No tak, w sumie logiczne - przyznała, jakby niechętnie drążąc ten temat… i miała ku temu powód.

\- A skoro o niej mowa - rzucił nagle chłopak. - Przygotuj się na jej wizytę. Podobno tutaj leci.

Kobieta zatrzymała widelec w połowie drogi do ust, nieruchomiejąc na moment, po czym wyprostowała się i wykrzywiła usta w wyraźnym grymasie niezadowolenia.

\- Super - burknęła, odkładając niedbale widelec. - Aż ode chciało mi się jeść.

Rainsong uśmiechnął się szeroko, wyraźnie rozbawiony.

\- Dowódca wyglądał dokładnie tak samo jak ty teraz, kiedy o tym usłyszał - parsknął.

Kate spojrzała na niego krzywo.

\- Wyjątkowo w pełni popieram jego odczucia… A wiadomo może po jaką cholerę ona tu leci?

\- Podobno jest tobą zainteresowana i chce cię poznać - poinformował miedzy kolejnymi kęsami.

\- Serio? W całej galaktyce nie ma już nic lepszego do roboty? - wymamrotała, odchylając się do tyłu na krześle.

\- Wiesz. W sumie jesteś pewnego rodzaju… nowinką - stwierdził, a ona znów posłała mu ironiczne spojrzenie, krzywiąc usta. - Człowiek o twoich zdolnościach i w dodatku z innego wymiaru.

\- Tak, wiem, jestem jak świeży powiew w waszym nudnym życiu - zadrwiła, wciąż niezadowolona z usłyszanej wieści. - Ale moglibyście zainwestować w inne rozrywki niż JA.

\- Oj, nie przesadzaj - zachichotał. - Poogląda cię, zada ci kilka pytań, ty odpowiesz jej tym… jak to mówisz?... Aa! Technobełkotem… Ona uda, że cokolwiek z tego rozumie i w końcu odleci… Im szybciej, tym lepiej zresztą - dodał na koniec ponurym tonem.

Harrigan spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie, splatając ramiona na piersi.

\- Odnoszę wrażenie, że masz z tego więcej frajdy niż powinieneś - zauważyła. - Czyżby dlatego, że tym razem to ja będę cierpiała, musząc znosić jej obecność?

Młodzik wyszczerzył do niej tylko ostre zęby w szerokim uśmiechu i wziął do ust kolejny kęs swojego posiłku.

\- Tak też myślałam - mruknęła. - Zaczynasz się robić złośliwy jak Zgubek - wytknęła mu palcem.

\- Szybko się uczę - rzucił wesoło.

\- Taaa… Szkoda tylko, że tego co nie trzeba… Serio, zaczynam podejrzewać, że rzeczywiście mam na was zły wpływ.

\- Mnie to bawi… Ten cały sarkazm.

\- Zdążyłam zauważyć… Tylko że z założenia, to ja miałam się dobrze bawić waszym kosztem… a nie odwrotnie - podsumowała, znów z grymasem niezadowolenia na ustach, chociaż jak zwykle był on tylko udawany.

\- Właśnie dlatego to jest takie zabawne - odciął ironicznie.

\- Mały, zielony złośliwiec - powiedziała z udawaną pogarda i nagle zmarszczyła czoło. - Na pewno nie jesteś jego synem? Pasował byś jak ulał - skwitowała.

Ale on znów uśmiechnął się tylko szeroko, rozbawiony.

\- Pokażesz mi swoje _laupus?_ \- zmienił niespodziewanie temat. - Nigdy żadnych nie widziałem.

\- Po pierwsze to psy, a nie wilki… A po drugie: nie… Mam szlaban - dodała ciszej.

\- Co takiego?

\- Szlaban… Karę… Zakaz opuszczania hive.

\- Dlaczego? - zdziwił się.

\- A niby dlaczego mogę mieć szlaban? - zadrwiła. - Nazdałam Zgredkowi - mruknęła.

\- Znowu?!... Ale dlaczego? - spytał zrezygnowany i rozczarowany jednocześnie.

Wzruszyła lekko ramionami.

\- Byłam zła z powodu weekendu… i zrzędliwa zaraz po wybudzeniu z narkozy - przyznała niechętnie.

\- Serio? Musiałaś się z nim posprzeczać?... Znowu?

\- Hej! Przecież mówię, że miałam kiepski humor, a on się akurat napatoczył.

\- Rany… A podobno to ja jestem dziecinny - mruknął zrezygnowany. - Może jak go przeprosisz, to uda mi się go ubłagać, żeby cię puścił? - zasugerował, optymistyczniej.

\- Zapomnij. Nie będę go przepraszać.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Bo nie.

\- To nie jest żadne uzasadnienie.

\- Jest… A poza tym nie przeproszę go dla zasady… Nie będę się przed nim kajać… Po moim trupie.

\- W tym tempie doczekasz się tego szybciej niż sądzisz - wymamrotał, wstając od stolika.

\- Co takiego? - zapytał niespodziewanie Lostpath, dosiadając się do stolika.

\- Śmierci z rąk Dowódcy - wyjaśnił Rainsong. - Znowu go obraziła.

\- Tak słyszałem… Ma zakaz opuszczania hive - powiedział i spojrzał na nią wyraźnie zadowolony.

\- A ciebie to oczywiście bawi? - odcięła, splatając ramiona na piersi.

\- A jakże by inaczej.

\- Dzięki… Brutusie - mruknęła, patrząc na niego nieprzyjemnie.

\- Co to znaczy? To jakaś obelga? - zainteresował się chłopak.

Młody Watchmaster spojrzał na niego.

\- W pewnym sensie… Wbił komuś nóż w plecy, o ile dobrze pamiętam? - dodał niepewnie, spoglądając pytająco na Kate.

\- Brutus to historyczna postać z Ziemi - wyjaśniła, wciąż ponurym tonem. - Był najlepszym przyjacielem pewnego władcy, ale w końcu go zdradził i zabił, wbijając mu nóż w plecy - wyjaśniła.

\- Aaa… A podobno to my jesteśmy ci źli - niemal mruknął.

\- Obawiam się, że pod tym względem ludzi biją was na łeb i szyję od zarania dziejów - odparła i uśmiechnęła się ironicznie.

W odpowiedzi znów ukazał z zadowoleniem swoje ostre, białe zęby i ruszył w kierunku blatu, na którym stały naczynia z jedzeniem.

Stojący po drugiej stronie rosły mężczyzna uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Dokładka? - zapytał.

\- Nie, dziękuję… Nie jestem głodny.

Kellah uniósł brew, lekko zaskoczony.

\- Poważnie?... Kate powiedziała to samo… To jakaś epidemia czy też zostałeś uziemiony? - parsknął nieco.

\- Gorzej… Złe wieści - mruknął.

\- Ach… Wizyta Primary?

\- Tak…

\- Wiesz, zawsze możesz jej unikać, dopóki nie odleci… Szczególnie, że to Kate ją interesuje… Chociaż teraz, jak o tym myślę, to zaczynam się bać tego spotkania - przyznał.

\- Dlaczego?

\- No wiesz, KATE i jej podejście do zwierzchników.

\- Czy ja wiem. W sumie to nie dogaduje się tylko z Dowódcą… Ale to chyba dlatego, że oboje są strasznie uparci. No i Dowódca zmusił ją do pracy tutaj… Z innymi dogaduje się całkiem dobrze - zauważył.

\- No właśnie, skoro o tym mowa - rzekł kucharz i pochylił się do przodu, opierając dłońmi o blat. - Powiedz mi, jak to możliwe, że jako New Lantean, ona lepiej dogaduje się z wami, niż z ludźmi.

\- Jesteśmy fajniejsi? - rzucił żartobliwie chłopak. - Poza tym o to powinieneś raczej ją zapytać - stwierdził, już poważniej. - Chociaż osobiście wydaje mi się, że to przez sposób w jaki ona rozumuje… Jak spostrzega świat, czy różne problemy… Myśli bardziej jak Wraith niż człowiek… co jest dziwne, ale mam teorię, że to z powodu jej inteligencji. Dzięki temu dostrzega wszystko z szerszej perspektywy, a jednocześnie typowe ludzkie problemy są jej w pewnej mierze obce… Nie tak ważne, jak dla większości ludzi - wyjaśnił.

\- Taak - przyznał z pewnym namysłem. - Wydaje mi się, że dobrze to ująłeś - dodał z lekkim uśmiechem, zerkając na wciąż siedzącą przy stole kobietę. - Obawiam się zatem, że Matka będzie miała jednak spory problem z próbą zasymilowania jej z innymi Czcicielami - stwierdził, znów z lekkim rozbawieniem, po czym wrócił do swojej pracy.

Rainsong przytaknął mu w myślach i odwrócił się, aby ruszyć w kierunku stolika, jednak jego plany pokrzyżowała wstająca właśnie z krzeseł dwójka. Zaczekał więc aż to oni podejdą bliżej.

\- Już idziecie?

\- Tak. Podobno królewna ma przylecieć za kilka godzin, więc muszę się psychicznie - powiedziała niechętnie Kate. - I poćwiczyć dobre maniery - dodała zaraz ironicznie i ruszyła w stronę wyjścia.

\- No to powodzenia… Będzie ci potrzebne - parsknął chłopak, podążając za nią.

Harrigan posłała mu ponure spojrzenie.

\- Hej, bo załatwię, że będziesz musiał mi towarzyszyć cały czas - wytknęła mu palcem.

\- Ciekawe jak? - rzucił, pewny siebie. - Dowódca jest na ciebie zły… A poza tym wie co myślę o Primary.

\- Fakt… Ale mam chody u jego wuja i dziadka - dodała z szerokim uśmiechem i wyszła na korytarz, dumna z siebie.

\- _Franca_ \- rzucił za nią z wyrzutem po polsku.

Kobieta spojrzała znów na niego, tym razem zaskoczona, po czym przeniosła wzrok na Lostpath.

\- Musiałeś go nauczyć akurat wyzwisk? - spytała.

\- Zapytał, więc powiedziałem mu to co wiem - odparł beztrosko młody Watchmaster.

\- Dzięki… po raz kolejny… Zielony Brutusie - odcięła złośliwie i odwróciła się, ruszyć dalej.

Obaj Wraith spoglądali za nią jak odchodzi.

\- Zaczynam rozumieć dlaczego lubisz te słowne potyczki z nią - zachichotał nieco młodzik. - To na prawdę jest zabawne… A z Czcicielami niestety tak się nie da. Wszystko biorą na poważnie - dodał z lekkim rozczarowaniem w głosie.

\- Ponieważ tego się od nich wymaga - odparł. - A poza tym nie każdy tak potrafi… Ale uważaj, bo nieraz między sarkazmem a zwykłą złośliwością jest cienka granica - dodał i klepnął lekko w ramię, ruszając w przeciwna stronę niż Harrigan.

\- I co wtedy?! - zawołał za nim.

Wraith odwrócił się do niego, idąc teraz tyłem.

\- Jeśli zacznie wytwarzać te swoje pioruny… UCIEKAJ! - rzucił rozbawiony, ukazując swoje ostre zęby w szerokim uśmiechu, po czym ponownie ustawił się we właściwą stronę.

\- Hmm… Mało pocieszające - mruknął pod nosem chłopak i powędrował w kierunku transportera.


	46. Chapter 46

**Rozdział 46**

 ** _Powrót Primary_** **.**

 **N** iewielki statek zawisł na chwilę ponad płytą głównego lądowiska, aby następnie osiąść na niej powoli.

Po obu stronach dużej platformy stali zamaskowani żołnierze, dumnie trzymając swoje karabiny przy piersi, podczas gdy na skraju promenady grupka oficerów zdawała się nerwowo wyczekiwać gości. Lecz kiedy tylko tram transportowca opadł w dół, wszyscy niemal stanęli na baczność.

Chwilę później z wnętrza wyłoniła się pierwsza postać.

Była niska i dość drobna, o długich, czarnych włosach spiętych częściowo z tyłu głowy, a jej strój stanowił mieszankę w kolorach purpury i grafitu.

Tuż za nią szło dwóch oficerów. Obaj byli dobrze znani komitetowi powitalnemu… wraz ze stojącą nieco z tyłu dwójką: Kate i Lostpath. Ale tylko grupka oficerów skłoniła się formalnie, kiedy młoda Królowa zatrzymała się przed nimi.

\- Patrz jaki milutki nagle się zrobił - szepnęła Harrigan, pochylając się nieco w bok. - Aż zaczyna mnie mdlić od tych uprzejmości… Zupełnie jakbym oglądała wizytę polityków w bazie 51 - dodała kąśliwie.

\- Taak, zapewne pod tym względem podobieństwo między nami jest spore - przyznał, jakby niechętnie.

\- U nas nazywa się to: włażeniem komuś w tyłek - parsknęła cicho.

Spojrzał na nią.

\- Poważnie, kto wam wymyśla te powiedzenia?

\- Życie - odparła z szerokim uśmiechem.

Wraith nie odpowiedział nic. Westchnął tylko, kręcąc lekko głową i znów spojrzał w kierunku grupy stojącej kilka metrów z przodu, by zobaczyć jak Dowódca Nebuli wskazywał właśnie na nich… a dokładniej na ludzką kobietę, na której spoczęły teraz spojrzenia wszystkich.

\- Cholera, zaczęło się - mruknęła niechętnie. - Czas na małe przedstawienie.

\- To znaczy? - zaniepokoił się lekko.

\- Bądź cicho, nie podskakuj, siedź na dupie i przytakuj - odparła i ruszyła do przodu, kiedy Wildfire skinął na nią dłonią.

\- Aaa… Oby - tym razem to Lostpath mruknął, podążając za nią.

Ale Harrigan nie miała czasu aby zareagować w jakikolwiek sposób na jego małą złośliwość, zatrzymując się właśnie przed Królową i grupą oficerów… z trudem powstrzymując się od śmiechu na widok Teyli jako Wraith. Wyglądała zupełnie tak, jak pamiętała ją z filmu, pomyślała. Tylko jej strój był inny.

\- A więc to ty jesteś tym człowiekiem, o którym wszyscy tyle mówią - rzekła Królowa nieco modulowanym głosem, przyglądając się jej uważnie. - Wyglądasz bardzo niepozornie.

\- …Podobno pozory mylą - odparła Kate z lekkim wahaniem, udając nieco zdezorientowaną, jakby nie wiedziała jak powinna się zachować.

I w pewnym sensie tak też się czuła. Nie była do końca pewna co może zrobić, aby nie zdradzić Emmagan… i przy okazji siebie, że cały czas o wszystkim wiedziała. W prawdzie Wraith wiedzieli o filmie, ale nie wiedzieli, że ma go ze sobą. Tą informację wolała zachować w tajemnicy… dla dobra i bezpieczeństwa wielu osób.

Nawet nie wyobrażała sobie co mogło by się stać, gdyby któryś z Wraith obejrzał film w całości. To mogłaby być katastrofa. Dla wielu osób.

Młoda Królowa uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- Tak… To prawda - przyznała, jakby z namysłem i zaraz dodała: - Chodź. Porozmawiamy w drodze do sali tronowej… - ruszyła z miejsca, lecz zaraz przystanęła, spoglądając na oficerów. - Tylko ona… To z jej powodu tutaj jestem, nie z waszego… Nie przeszkadzajcie nam - zaznaczyła stanowczo, po czym ponownie skierowała się w stronę szerokiego korytarza biegnącego od hangaru w głąb statku.

Harrigan rzuciła pozostałym szybkie spojrzenie, wzruszając lekko rękoma, jakby nie wiedziała o co chodzi i podążyła za nią.

Oficerowie spoglądali za nimi, lekko zdezorientowani, kiedy obie oddalały się od nich spokojnie.

Niemal każdy z nich wydawał się być równie niezadowolony z tej sytuacji. A już na pewno dwaj Dowódcy, którzy teraz zmierzyli siebie nawzajem nieprzyjemnym wzrokiem.

\- To był twój pomysł? - warknął Wildfire. - Żeby ją tutaj sprowadzić?... Ostatnio byłeś bardzo zainteresowany tą samicą - zauważył i stanął tuż przed nim, patrząc mu twardo prosto w oczy. - Wiedz, że jeśli spróbujesz namówić Królową, aby ją zabrała, odwołam się do samej Rady - wysyczał.

Ale Starburst uśmiechnął się tylko lekko, z nuta ironii.

\- Chyba przeceniasz mój wpływ na Królową…

\- A ty swoją pozycję - niemal warknął i ruszył zirytowany w kierunku korytarza.

.

.

 **S** ala tronowa różniła się od tych, które Teyla widziała dotychczas… chociaż tak naprawdę widziała zaledwie dwie, dodała zaraz w myślach.

Pomieszczenie było nawet spore i podłużne, o wyraźnie zaokrąglonym przeciwległym końcu. Po obu stronach znajdował się szereg wysokich kolumny, będących jednocześnie lampami i tworzących szeroki szpaler prowadzący do tronu.

Całość wydawała się być dość nowoczesna, jak na znane jej z filmu standardy, stwierdziła Kate. A sam plan pomieszczenia przypominał jej plan kościelnej nawy… i dla Wraith ma zapewne podobnie duchowy wymiar. To tu bowiem przebywa Królowa, najważniejsza istota na całym hive. Dla niektórych niemal święta.

\- A więc to tak mieszkają królewny - zażartowała Harrigan, rozglądając się wokół.

\- Królewny? - powtórzyła Teyla.

Kobieta spojrzała na nią.

\- Moja koleżanka żartobliwie nazywała tak Królowe - wyjaśniła, podchodząc do tronu. - A więc? Po co tutaj przyleciałaś? - spytała nagle, zakładając ręce za plecami.

\- Martwiliśmy się…?

\- Czym? - parsknęła. - Że wybuduje im napęd, który pozwoli dotrzeć Wraith do Ziemi?... Bez obaw. Nie mam o tym zielonego pojęcia. A poza tym ich technologia jest dość zawiła. Gdyby to było takie proste zapewne sami już dawno zbudowaliby odpowiedni napęd.

\- John martwił się z powodu weekendu - dodała Emmagan spokojnie, podchodząc bliżej. - Wie, że Ronon przesadził… i zirytował cię na prawdę mocno, skoro zareagowałaś w taki sposób.

Kate wzruszyła nieco ramionami.

\- No cóż… najwyraźniej nie tylko w filmie pan Dex jest niereformowalny - odparła, jakby obojętnie.

\- Ma swoje powody.

\- Tak jak i ja - oznajmiła z powagą, przez moment spoglądając na Teylę oschle, jakby to ona grała rolę Królowej Wraith.

Zaraz jednak jej twarz złagodniała ponownie.

\- Wiem… Wszyscy doskonale zdajemy sobie sprawę z tego, jaka jest stawka. I w jak trudnej sytuacji się znalazłaś - powiedziała, podchodząc do niej. - Prawdę powiedziawszy nawet nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić jak musisz czuć się każdego dnia… budząc się w tym świecie… Pamiętam jak ja zareagowałam na widok mnie samej, z innego wymiaru, kiedy znaleźliśmy się na pokładzie Dedala skaczącego między światami… I kiedy dowiedzieliśmy się o tobie, tamte odczucia odżyły… Rodney zastanawiał się czy byłabyś w stanie powtórzyć to, w jaki sposób odesłałaś swoich przyjaciół do domu.

\- Po pierwsze nie mam generatora… A używając naszego do odesłania reszty do domu, zrobiliśmy to samo, co wy na Dedalu: odtworzyliśmy proces wstecznie - wyjaśniła. - Poza tym to nieco bardziej skomplikowane, ponieważ poza skokiem w przestrzeni, wykonaliśmy także skok w czasie…

\- To znaczy? - zapytała.

\- W moim świecie jest obecnie rok 2015, czyli przemieszczając się do tego wymiaru, cofnęliśmy się jednocześnie w czasie o sześć lat… To główny problem do pokonania bez naszego generatora, jeśli chcę wrócić do domu - wyjaśniła.

\- Domyślam się, że to poważnie utrudnienie?

\- Niestety - niemal mruknęła. - No i pozostaje trzeci problem: Zgredek. Nie będę ryzykować, że wybije całe Vallen z mojego powodu.

\- …Zgredek?

\- Dowódca tego hive.

\- Nazywasz go Zgredek? - niemal parsknęła Teyla.

\- Nie przy nim, oczywiście… Bo obawiam się, że wtedy albo by mnie zeżarł, albo ta żyłka na jego skroni rzeczywiście by w końcu pękła - zachichotała pod nosem nieco i usiadła na stopniu platformy tronu.

\- Irytowanie go nie jest chyba dobrym pomysłem - stwierdziła spokojnie Emmagan, siadając obok.

\- Ale jest zabawne - rzuciła Kate i uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

\- Zapewne wiesz co robisz.

\- Kwestia sporna - parsknęła. - Ostatnio raczej staram się go unikać. Na szczęście jest tu tyle roboty, że nie jest to trudne. Niektóre systemy są tak zapuszczone, że wołają o pomstę do nieba. Nie wspominając o tych wszystkich obejściach obejść.

\- Szkoda, że to nie my pierwsi cię znaleźliśmy. Mielibyście wiele wspólnych tematów z Rodneyem i Radkiem… I zapewne wspólnie rozwikłali byście wiele problemów technicznych na Atlantydzie.

\- Może… Chociaż skoro oni od szczęściu lat mają z tym problem, to nie sądzę, aby było to takie łatwe.

\- A jednak z hive dobrze sobie chyba radzisz.

\- Tylko dlatego, że mam wystarczające zdolności telepatyczne.

\- Ja również, ale wydaje mi się, że mam z tym większy problem niż ty.

\- Czy ja wiem… Kwestia praktyki… A ja mam ją od miesiąca - zauważyła.

\- A skoro mowa o twoich zdolnościach - zaczęła z zainteresowaniem. - Todd wspomniał, że podobno zabiłaś kilku Łowców tymi swoimi wyładowaniami…

\- Taak… Chociaż nie jestem z tego dumna, ale nie miałam wyboru. Nie odpuściliby - przyznała, niezbyt chętnie.

\- Rozumiem… Na twoim miejscu zapewne każdy postąpiłby tak samo. To była kwestia przeżycia: albo oni, albo ty. Nie powinnaś się obwiniać.

\- Nie obwiniam się… Po prostu nie jest to coś, czym bym się pochwaliła.

Na chwilę zapadła między nimi cisza. Obie kobiety siedziały na obok siebie, wpatrując się w odległe drzwi sali tronowej i nie za bardzo wiedząc co powiedzieć.

\- Tak z ciekawości - odezwała się w końcu Teyla. - Ile masz lat? Zgodnie z waszym czasem?... Pytam, ponieważ wyglądasz bardzo młodo i reszta też jest tego ciekawa.

\- Trzydzieści osiem…

\- Naprawdę? Nie wyglądasz na tyle. Nie dałabym ci więcej, niż trzydzieści lat.

Harrigan uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- To chyba rodzinne… Matka mojego ojca podobno także wyglądała młodo jak na swój wiek - odparła.

.

.

 **H** arrigan zatrzymała się przed panelem kontrolnym, zaczynając przeszukiwać dane ukazujące się na sporym, organicznym ekranie.

Teyla z zainteresowaniem przyglądała się jak szybko kobieta porusza się w systemach hive… jakby robiła to od zawsze, pomyślała.

Było to jednocześnie niepokojące i zaskakujące, stwierdziła, z powodu łatwości, z jaką Kate najwyraźniej przyswajała sobie wiedzę o technologii Wraith.

\- To długo nie potrwa - poinformowała. - Ale muszę uruchomić ten program diagnostyczny… Miałam to zrobić już przed twoim przylotem.

\- Nie spiesz się - odparła spokojnie, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. - Mamy jeszcze mnóstwo czasu… Todd prosił, żeby się nie spieszyć. Chciał porozmawiać z Pierwszym Oficerem.

\- Z Maxem? - spytała i zaraz dodała, kiedy Emmagan zerknęła na nią pytająco. - Tak go nazwałam… Był cię przywitać…

\- Tak, wiem który to… Przedstawiono mi go… Tak jakby…

Harrigan uśmiechnęła się lekko rozbawiona.

\- No tak, w końcu jako Primary teoretycznie powinnaś się orientować kto kim jest i jak się nazywa.

\- Dokładnie… Niestety Todd skrzętnie pominął tą kwestię - zauważyła zgryźliwie, przyglądając się jednemu z bocznych ekranów, na którym widniał schemat statku.

\- Dlatego ja nauczyłam się wyciągać tą informację z ich umysłów… bez ich wiedzy… Chociaż zupełnie przypadkiem - przyznała. - Ale oficjalnie nadaje im ludzkie imiona… Poza Zgubkiem.

Athozianka chciała coś powiedzieć, kiedy nagle boczne drzwi nieopodal niej otworzyły się i do sali wszedł młody Wraith. Na widok stojącej przy panelu kobiety uśmiechnął się szeroko, zupełnie nie zauważając stojącej z boku Królowej.

\- Oo! Już jesteś wolna? - rzucił wesoło. - Szybko…

\- Nie zupełnie - przerwała mu spokojnie, gestem głowy wskazując na Teylę.

Wiedziała co Rainsong myśli o niej i wolała, aby przypadkiem nie palnął czegoś głupiego… z czego trudno byłoby go wytłumaczyć, a co zmusiłoby kobietę do stanowczej reakcji, jako Naczelnej Królowej Sojuszu.

Młodzik spojrzał we wskazanym kierunku i znieruchomiał, wyraźnie zaskoczony… by zaraz potem wyraźnie spochmurnieć.

\- …Moja Pani - niemal mruknął… To znaczy, Moja Królowo - poprawił się, kłaniając formalnie.

Ta skinęła tylko bardzo delikatnie głową.

\- Pracujecie razem? - zapytała spokojnie, podchodząc powoli bliżej.

Kate zerknęła na chłopaka, ale ten wciąż tylko stał, wpatrując się w Emmagan... i zaciskając wolną dłoń w pięść.

\- Tak… Również jest uczniem Pierwszego… Ma duży potencjał - odparła, zwracając na siebie jej uwagę.

\- Doprawdy? - zainteresowała się, zerkając raz na Harrigan, a raz na Wraith. - Może zatem kiedyś zajmiesz jego miejsce na tym statku.

\- …Może - odparł tym samym co poprzednio tonem Rainsong. - …Wybacz mi proszę, Moja Królowo, ale mama jeszcze kilka pilnych rzeczy do sprawdzenia - dodał, kłaniając się ponownie lekko, po czym wycofał się szybko, zanim ta zdążyła zareagować.

Harrigan spoglądała za nim, jak wychodził pospiesznie na korytarz przez główne drzwi, po czym przeniosła wzrok na Emmagan.

\- Nie ruszaj się stąd, OK - rzuciła, ruszając w tym samym kierunku. - Tylko cos sprawdzę - dodała i także wyszła na korytarz.

Nie musiała jednak daleko iść. Natknęła się na chłopaka zaledwie kilka metrów dalej. Siedział pod ścianą, w niewielkiej wnęce, z twarzą skrytą w ramionach.

Podeszła do niego spokojnie i przykucnęła przed nim.

\- W porządku? - zapytała z troską.

\- Nie - mruknął.

\- Przepraszam. Nie sądziłam że tutaj będziesz… A ona chciała zobaczyć co robię - skłamała.

Musiała, chociaż czasami było jej z tego powodu głupio. W końcu większość z nich była dla niej miła, a nawet przyjazna. Ale tak musiało być.

\- To nie twoja wina - odparł i powoli podniósł głowę, opierając ją teraz o ścianę. - Po prostu… Nagle wszystkie wspomnienia o tamtym dniu odżyły.

\- Rozumiem… Niestety, ale tak to właśnie działa - odparła.

\- No właśnie… niestety - wymamrotał. - Ale w takich chwilach żałuje, że nie zginąłem razem z nimi.

\- Nie mów tak. Twoi rodzice zrobili to, co robią rodzice: chronili cię i zapewnili ci przetrwanie. Dlatego póki ty żyjesz, żyje pamięć o nich.

Ale on nic nie odpowiedział, wciąż wpatrując się gdzieś ponad nią.

\- Hej… Jak chcesz coś na poprawę humoru, to wiem, że Kellah zrobił ciasto owocowe według mojego przepisu - dodała zachęcająco po chwili milczenia.

Dopiero wtedy chłopak spojrzał na nią, jakby nieco pokpiwająco.

\- Próbujesz mnie przekupić kawałkiem ciasta? - zapytał podobnym tonem.

\- Yhmm…. - odparła z uśmiechem.

\- …Stoi - rzucił i klepnął ją lekko w dłoń, by podnieść się z ziemi i ruszyć korytarzem.

Kobieta także wstała, nieco rozbawiona. Przez chwilę spoglądała za odchodzącym Rainsong, po czym zawróciła do maszynowni… by zaraz po przekroczeniu progu napotkać Teylę.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytała Athozianka.

Kate zerknęła na korytarz, a następnie zamknęła drzwi pomieszczenia.

\- Nie sądzę… Raczej robi dobrą minę do złej gry - odparła spokojnie i ruszyła w stronę panelu kontrolnego.

\- Dlaczego? - zdziwiła się. - Widziałam gniew w jego oczach.

\- No cóż… Też nie byłabyś zadowolona ze spotkania z kimś, kto oficjalnie odpowiada za śmierć całej twojej rodziny - odparła, nawet nie spoglądając na kobietę.

\- …Nie rozumiem…

Harrigan zerknęła na nią przez ramię.

\- Ten hive, który kazałaś zniszczyć, kiedy ostatnim razem bawiłaś się w Królową - przypomniała zupełnie spokojnie. - To był jego hive… Kiedy zaczęło się robić gorąco, matka kazała mu lecieć dartem do wrót na planecie… Przeżył jako jeden z nielicznych… Dryfował kilka godzin w myśliwcu, wśród szczątków hive, zanim statek Vi przyleciał i zabrali go na pokład… - przerwała, by spojrzeć na nią.

Kobieta wyglądała na przejętą tym, co właśnie usłyszała. W jej oczach można było dostrzec coś, co wydawało się być poczuciem winy.

\- Każda wojna ma dwa oblicza… Teylo Emmagan - dodała z powagą. - I po każdej stronie najbardziej cierpią zawsze ci, którzy nie powinni… Niestety żadna ze stron nie dostrzega tego, ponieważ nie chce tego widzieć… Dopóki nie przyjdzie nam stanąć twarzą w twarz z poszkodowanym z tej drugiej strony.

\- …Ile… Ile lat on ma? - zapytała, próbując zapanować nad drżącym głosem.

\- Piętnaście… Chociaż ostatnio, kiedy wspomniałam jego wiek, oburzył się, że już niebawem skończy szesnaście - parsknęła lekko, wracając do swojego zajęcia.

\- Lubisz go - zauważyła Teyla.

\- Jest spoko. Przypomina mi mojego młodszego brata, kiedy był w jego wieku… Chociaż początkowo o mało go nie udusiłam - przyznała. - Dosłownie - mruknęła.

\- Do tej pory tylko raz spotkaliśmy młodego Wraith… A dokładniej młodą samicę…

\- Tak, wiem. Ellia.

\- No tak… Oczywiście, że wiesz - przypomniała sobie i podeszła bliżej Kate. - Wiesz może, czy wśród Wraith są jeszcze jakieś dzieci? - zapytała po chwili.

Harrigan spojrzała na nią.

\- Z tego co się dowiedziałam, to co najmniej kilkoro. W różnym wieku… Dlaczego pytasz?

\- A nic… Tak z ciekawości - tym razem to ona skłamała.

Nie chciała się do tego przyznać, ale krótka relacja, którą właśnie usłyszała o chłopcu sprawiła, że po raz pierwszy w życiu zaczęła zastanawiać się nad jednym: ile dzieci, podobnych do niego, osierocili do tej pory… A co gorsza: ile z nich zabili.

Nigdy wcześniej nie myślała o takich sprawach w kontekście Wraith.

Może dlatego, że nigdy wcześniej, poza prawie dorosłą Ellią, nie spotkali dziecka Wraith.

Do tej pory zawsze martwili się tylko o ludzkie dzieci osierocone podczas Żniw. Jednak aż do teraz żadne z nich nawet nie pomyślało o tym, że wśród Wraith także mogą być dzieci.

Dzieci, które wychowane w otoczeniu ludzi, mogłyby być jak Ellia i w przyszłości stać się łącznikami między ludźmi a Wraith.

\- Raczej wątpię - przerwała nagle jej rozmyślania Kate. Kobieta spojrzała na nią zaskoczona. - Po dotychczasowych informacjach zakładam, że takich jak Ellia większość Wraith uważałaby zapewne za słabych i traktowała… jak Michaela. Dlatego w niczym by wam nie pomogli - odparła . - Za głośno myślisz… Nauczyłam się tutaj nie blokować całkowicie telepatycznych przekazów Wraith… A ponieważ posiadasz ich geny, odbieram także i twoje myśli - wyjaśniła z lekkim uśmiechem, widząc jej zdziwienie, po czym wystukała ostatnie polecenie na panelu kontrolnym. - _Voila_ , gotowe.… Możemy iść dalej - rzuciła, odwracając się do niej wesoło. - Królowe przodem… jak mi się wydaje - dodała żartobliwie, wskazując jej wyjście z delikatnym ukłonem.

\- Dziękuję… człowieku - odpowiedziała tym samym tonem Teyla i ruszyła przodem.

\- Dobrze, że nie: Czcicielu - powiedziała markotnie Kate, podążając za nią. - Nienawidzę kiedy mnie tak nazywają.

\- A jak byś siebie nazwała? - spytała, nieco rozbawiona.

\- Nieopłacanym, przymusowym robotnikiem.

\- … Czyli: niewolnikiem? - zauważyła nieco zgryźliwie, wychodząc na korytarz.

Harrigan skrzywiła się lekko.

\- Moja wersja brzmi lepiej - stwierdziła.


	47. Chapter 47

**Rozdział 47**

 ** _Bo do tanga trzeba dwojga.._** **.**

 **D** rzwi transportera rozsunęły się, ukazując nieco zaskoczonego Wraith, który natychmiast cofnął się do tyłu, by pozwolić im wyjść.

\- Moja Królowo - powiedział formalnie Shadowmist.

Teyla jako pierwsza opuściła małe pomieszczenie, by rozejrzeć się szybko po niedużym hangarze. W pobliżu nie było jednak nikogo więcej.

\- Przed nią nie musisz udawać - powiedział w końcu. - Przecież wie o wszystkim.

Oficer zerknął na stojącą z tyłu ludzką samicę.

\- Tak, wiem… Ale tak będzie bezpieczniej. Nigdy nie wiadomo, czy ktoś nas nie szpieguje - zauważył, jakby nieco zniesmaczony i znów zerknął na Kate. - Co tutaj robicie?

\- Teyl…Królowa chciała podręczyć Zgubka - odparła.

\- Nie prawda… - zaprzeczyła ze spokojem Emmagan.

\- Kto to jest? - przerwał im.

\- Ten Młody Łowca, który mi pomógł - wyjaśniła Harrigan.

\- Uznałam, że będzie dobrze, jeśli… pochwalę to co zrobił, dzięki czemu Sojusz zyskał Kate - odparła Królowa, wskazując na kobietę. - Chciałam mu również powiedzieć, żeby… miał ja na oku… Aby jej pilnował, żeby nic złego jej się nie stało - wyjaśniła, widząc znów pytające spojrzenie Oficera.

\- Z tego co słyszałem, to nie jest konieczne… Najwyraźniej dobrze potrafi zadbać o samą siebie… Ale, to może być dobry pomysł… Pochwała od samej Primary - wyjaśnił.

\- Lepiej nie… bo jeszcze woda sodowa uderzy mu do głowy - parsknęła Harrigan, a pozostała dwójka spojrzała na nią. - Zacznie się przechwalać, że dostał pochwałę od najwyższej szychy… to znaczy Królowej i zrobi się nieznośny.

\- Nie sądzę, aby tak się stało. Wraith nie odbiera takiej pochwały jak ludzie.

\- Jasne - parsknęła ponownie kpiąco. - O ile ten Wraith gada z innym Wraith… A on będzie o tym gadał ze mną… Uwierz mi, skoro do tej pory nasłuchałam się już jego historyjek, to i tym razem nie omieszka chełpić się taką pochwałą… Przez następny tydzień - dodała nieco bardziej ponurym tonem.

Shadowmist przyglądał się jej badawczo przez krótka chwilę.

\- Ciekawe…

Kate zmarszczyła nieco czoło

\- Znając życie zapewne pożałuje tego pytanie, ale: co jest takie ciekawe?

\- Znam tego Wraith od dziecka i nigdy nie przejawiał skłonności do takiego… spoufalania się z ludźmi. Szczególnie nie będącymi Czcicielami.

\- Wiec może nie znasz go aż tak dobrze - odparła z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- Z pewnością lepiej niż ty - rzucił, jakby nieco urażony jej stwierdzeniem.

\- Doprawdy? - spytała z nutą ironii i splotła ramiona na piersi. - Więc zapewne wiesz jakie jest jego ulubione danie i dlaczego… które lubi po dziś dzień? - zaznaczyła. - Albo jego ulubione miejsce, w którym lata myśliwcem, kiedy chce być sam lub odreagować coś?... Czy że w ogóle tak robi… I zapewne wiesz także, co go najbardziej wkurza u Wraith oraz ludzi?... Lub z jakiego właśnie powodu nigdy nie spoufalał się z ludźmi - dodała.

\- To są błahostki… - niemal fuknął pogardliwie.

\- Dla Wraith zapewne tak… Ale dla ludzi takie błahostki wiele mówią drugiej osobie - powiedziała, już spokojnie i bez drwiny w głosie, opuszczając ramiona, po czym ruszyła w stronę stojących kilkanaście metrów dalej myśliwców.

Wraith spoglądał za nią, wyraźnie niezadowolony.

\- To ciekawe - oznajmiła nagle Teyla, zwracając ponownie jego uwagę na siebie. - Ona zaledwie po… ilu? Dwóch tygodniach znajomości z nim?... wie o nim więcej niż ty po kilku stuleciach… To także wiele mówi o tym na jakim poziomie jest jego znajomość z każdym z was - skwitowała i ruszyła za kobietą.

Shadowmist warknął cicho pod nosem, znów poirytowany impertynencją obu ludzkich samic. Gdyby nie musiał trzymać się planu, ta rozmowa skończyła by się inaczej…

Coraz bardziej żałował, że dał się namówić na przylot tutaj. Ta cała maskarada zdecydowanie nie była dla niego. Nie nadaje się do tego. Ale to on był Watchmasterem i jego obowiązkiem było zapewnić swojemu Dowódcy i… Primary bezpieczeństwo.

\- Ale masz markotną minę - rzucił żartobliwie niespodziewanie znajomy głos.

Odwrócił się, zaskoczony, bo zobaczyć przed sobą rozbawiona twarz Stroke.

\- Powinniście wziąć do tego zadania Bullseye - mruknął. - On chciał tutaj być.

\- Och, nie przesadzaj - odparł starszy Wraith, poklepując go lekko po ramieniu. - Sądziłem, że ty także będziesz zadowolony z tego spotkania.

\- Byłbym… w innych okolicznościach. A tak, jaki to ma sens, skoro wciąż muszę się pilnować, aby czegoś nie powiedzieć i udawać, że nie wiem kim jest.

\- Cierpliwości. Wszystko wymaga czasu.

\- Podobno - mruknął i spojrzał w kierunku stojących w oddali myśliwców oraz trójki osób: Królowej, Lospath i Harrigan, którzy najwyraźniej rozmawiających o czymś. - Nie martwi cię ich zażyłość?

\- A twoim zdaniem powinna? - zapytał spokojnie.

Shadowmist spojrzał na niego.

\- Dla mnie jest niepokojące to, jak szybko się zaprzyjaźnili… I jak dobrze się rozumieją. Szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę fakt, jak niechętny do przyjaźni z ludźmi był zawsze Lostpath.

\- A w dlaczego zaprzyjaźnił się dopiero z Kate? - zapytał spokojnie. - Ponieważ te znajomość jest dla niego bezpieczna… Z powodu jej zdolności.

\- …Nie rozumiem.

Stroke uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Pamiętasz chłopca, z którym wychowywał się Lostpath? Matals, syna jego ludzkiej Keeper?

\- Tak… Zdaje się, że zmarł jako nastolatek.

\- Ale nie wiesz w jaki sposób… Byli jak bracia. Nierozłączni. Mieli wielkie plany na przyszłość, że obaj zostaną Zwiadowcami i będą razem uczestniczyć w różnych misjach - zaczął starszy Wraith. - Niestety, kiedy Lostpath przeszedł _eulerus_ , początkowo nie potrafił zmusić się do żerowania na ludziach…

\- Jak wieli Wraith - zauważył.

\- Tak, to prawda… Ale kiedy jego matka dowiedziała się o tym… a także, że jego ojciec go karmi, postanowiła to zakończyć. Zamknęła chłopca w odosobnieniu, a kiedy porządnie zgłodniał, kazała przyprowadzić do niego Matalasa… Siedzieli tam tak długo, aż Lostpath nie wytrzymał głodu i żerował na nim… Kiedy Silverlance dowiedział się o tym, próbował ich uwolnić, ale przypłacił to własnym życiem. Sprzeciwił się rozkazowi Królowej… To właśnie prawdziwy powód jego śmierci… Tak samo jak prawdziwy powód, dla którego od tamtej pory Lospath nie pozwala sobie na przyjaźń z człowiekiem. Aby kiedyś ponownie nie znaleźć się w takiej sytuacji… Ale Kate, z jej zdolnościami, to co innego. Jej zdolności są zabezpieczeniem, że to nigdy się nie powtórzy.

\- To nie zmienia faktu, co z czasem może wyniknąć z tej… zażyłości.

Stroke ponownie uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Nie martw się. Jestem pewny, że nic takiego się nie stanie - odparł. - Zapominasz, że wiem to wszystko z bezpośredniego źródła - dodał i ruszył w kierunku myśliwców.

Shadowmist spoglądał za nim jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym ruszył w przeciwna stronę, ku przejściu prowadzącym do głównego hangaru. Nie uszedł jednak daleko, kiedy w przejściu pojawił się wysoki Wraith o nieco zmierzwionych włosach.

\- Jest gotowa do odlotu? - spytał, zatrzymując się przed swoim Drugim Oficerem i zerkając jednocześnie za niego, w kierunku stojącej w oddali grupki.

\- Chyba tak… Chciała jeszcze porozmawiać z Lostpath.

\- Po co? - niemal warknął Starburst, z trudem powstrzymując się od podniesienia głosu.

\- Chce nakazać mu ochronę tej kobiety… Jak to ujęła: aby miał ją na oku.

Wyższy Wraith warknął pod nosem, wyraźnie poirytowany.

\- Znowu się zaczyna - syknął. - Nadużywa swojej roli.

\- …To może być całkiem dobry pomysł - stwierdził Shadowmist, a jego Dowódca spojrzał na niego pytająco, jakby nieco zaskoczony jego słowami. - Biorąc pod uwagę Darckspace i jego Łowców…

\- Hmm… możliwe - przyznał z lekkim namysłem. - Ale nie powinna tego robić bez uprzedniej konsultacji z którymś z nas… W końcu popełni jakiś głupi błąd.

\- Niekoniecznie… W hangarze, po przylocie, poradziła sobie całkiem dobrze - zauważył, a Starburst spojrzał na niego, jakby gniewnie. - Stwierdzam tylko fakt - odparł spokojnie. - Poza tym nie chce nic mówić, ale zrobienie z niej królowej było twoim pomysłem. Tyle tylko, że tym razem to ludzie wykorzystują to do własnych celów…

\- Po czyjej stronie ty jesteś?

\- Jak powiedziałem, stwierdzam tylko fakty… Poza tym pojawienie się Primary może umocnić jej pozycję w Sojuszu, a tym samym twoją… Nikt nie będzie już szeptał, że zniknęła równie niespodziewanie jak się pojawiła.

\- Być może… Co nie zmienia faktu, że nadużywa tego - mruknął, wciąż niezadowolony.

Chciał jeszcze coś dodać, lecz jego uwagę przyciągnęła zbliżająca się trójka.

Tak samo jak jego przyjaciel dostrzegł zbliżających się od strony głównego hangaru oficerów Wraith.

\- Jesteśmy gotowi do odlotu, Moja Królowo - rzekł Starburst, kiedy Teyla zbliżyła się wystarczająco.

\- To dobrze - odparła i spojrzała na Harrigan. - Musze przyznać, że była to interesująca wizyta… Jestem pewna, że współpraca z Kate będzie owocna dla Sojuszu - dodała i spojrzała na Wildfire. - To był dobry pomysł, aby sprowadzić ją tutaj… Chociaż niekoniecznie w ten sposób… - wytknęła mu spokojnie.

Wildfire z trudem powstrzymał się od gniewnego warknięcia pod nosem. Jednak mimo to na jego twarzy dało się dostrzec wyraz niezadowolenia.

\- … Ale stało się - ciągnęła spokojnie Teyla. - Teraz skupmy się na przyszłości i na tym ile dobrego może przynieść ta współpraca.

\- Mądre słowa, Milady - przyznał Stroke. - Rada także jest tego samego zdania.

\- …Cieszę się - odparła z aprobatą, chociaż tak naprawdę nie miała pojęcia o czym on mówi. Todd nie wspominał jej o żadnej Radzie. - Nastały trudne czasy, które wymagają zmian w podejściu do niektórych aspektów naszego życia. Zmian w naszych dotychczasowych przyzwyczajeniach… jeśli chcemy przetrwać.

\- To prawda - rzekł z lekkim skinieniem głowy.

Królowa posłała mu jedynie uprzejme spojrzenie, lecz była to jej jedyna reakcja. Todd uprzedził ją, aby nie zachowywała się zbyt uprzejmie, nawet w przypadku tak starego Wraith jak ten. Dlatego teraz przeniosła tylko wzrok na… swojego Dowódcę - to określenie bawiło ją za każdym razem.

\- Czas wracać - oznajmiła. - Dowiedziałam się już wszystkiego, co chciałam… Nie musicie nas odprowadzać - dodała zaraz, zerkając na Wildfire.

Ten pokłonił się tylko lekko, zgodnie z obowiązującą etykietą i odsunął na bok, podobnie jak pozostali, pozwalając jej przejść do hangaru.

Królowa ruszyła przodem, a tuż za nią dwaj przybyli wraz z nią oficerowie.

Mijając się, obaj Dowódcy wymienili krótkie, niezbyt przychylne spojrzenia.

Kate uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, rozbawiona tym widokiem, ale surowe spojrzenie Vi sprawiło, że dobry nastrój prysł.

\- Co jej powiedziałaś? - fuknął przez zęby.

\- Odpowiadałam tylko na pytania - odcięła pochmurnym tonem. - Czym się zajmuję. Jak jestem traktowana… Już wiedziała w jakich okolicznościach tutaj trafiłam, jeśli o to zrzędzisz.

\- Uważaj na słowa, człowieku - ostrzegł gniewnie. - Moja cierpliwość do ciebie jest już na wyczerpaniu.

\- I vice versa - powiedziała.

Wraith warknął głośno i postąpił krok na przód, ale czyjaś dłoń powstrzymała go. Spojrzał w bok na swojego dziadka.

\- Przestańcie… Oboje - upomniał ich, przenosząc spojrzenie na Harrigan. - Królowa nie wsiadła jeszcze do transportowca, a wy już chcecie zaczynać kolejną kłótnię?

\- Jemu to powiedz. To on zazwyczaj zaczyna… Wracam do pracy - stwierdziła i zawróciła w kierunku transportera, którym wcześniej przybyła wraz z Teylą.

Dowódca spojrzał wściekły na starszego Wraith.

\- I ty oczekujesz, że będę tolerował na moim statku takie zachowanie? - syknął.

\- Mnie zastanawia co innego - powiedział spokojnie. - Dlaczego potrafi porozumieć się praktycznie z każdy, z którym współpracuje… poza tobą? Nawet z Rainsong, z którym na początku miała ostre starcie… Zaczynam odnosić wrażenie, że mścisz się na niej za coś… chociaż nie mam pojęcia za co. Za to, że schwytali ją Łowcy i o miesiąc opóźniły się twoje plany co do jej pracy na tym hive? Wyjaśnisz mi to? Bo chyba umknęło mi coś istotnego w tej całej historii… Nawet Primary jest zadowolona z twojej inwencji sprowadzenia tutaj Kate. Rozmawiałem z nią przez chwilę… A Kate nie powiedziała jej niczego negatywnego na nasz temat - poinformował. - Mimo to ty nadal ją atakujesz.

\- Jest człowiekiem i ma się zachowywać jak inny ludzie na tym statku…

\- Ale nie jest Czcicielem - przypomniał mu nieco bardziej stanowczym głosem. - Nie zgłosiła się do służby tutaj dobrowolnie, jak inni, ale została do niej zmuszona… Przez ciebie. A zatem, biorąc pod uwagę jej wielką przydatność dla Wraith, radzę ci zmienić podejście do niej - dodał i spojrzał wnukowi twardo w oczy. - Jak myślisz, kto jest bardziej przydatny dla Primary: jeden z wielu Dowódców, który w dodatku nie jest jej przychylny… Czy człowiek, który bardzo szybko jest w stanie opanować tajniki naszej technologii?... I przypominam ci, że Królowa została wychowana przez człowieka i nadal ma duży sentyment do ludzi. To było widać po jej zachowaniu wobec Kate… Poza tym przypominam ci o rozkazach Rady: mamy TYLKO obserwować - dodał stanowczo, po czym ruszył w kierunku hangaru.

Wildfire nie odpowiedział.

Zacisnął tylko wściekły zęby, a dłonie z pieści, próbując kontrolować swój gniew.

I nie chodziło mu o same słowa Stroke, ale o to, że powiedział to wszystko w obecności dwóch jego oficerów… Pomijając Stardusta, który zapewne myśli podobnie jak jego ojciec, stwierdził. A który właśnie także ruszył z miejsca, by dogonić jednego z Pierwszych.

To była zniewaga jakiej długo mu nie zapomni.

.

.

 **P** róbowała skupić się na pracy. A miała jej wiele.

Stardust stworzył dosyć napięty plan. Jednak nie było to proste. Co rusz przypominała się jej scena z Vi, rozpraszając ją.

Zrozumiała by, gdyby jego zachowanie było zemstą z jej złośliwości po powrocie z Vallen… Ale od tamtego dnia minął tydzień, a on wielokrotnie zachowywał się tak jak dzisiaj. Jakby mścił się za coś więcej niż tylko tamte słowa, chociaż od tamtej pory starała się nie wdawać z nim w żadne dyskusje. A nawet przyjęła strategię unikania go. A mimo to odniosła wrażenie, że przy każdej nadążającej się okazji zwyczajnie wyżywał się na niej.

Zazwyczaj uważała się za cierpliwą, ale niestety ostatnimi czasy jej pokłady cierpliwości znacznie się skurczyły. Jeśli więc sytuacja nadal będzie tak wyglądała, w końcu zrobi coś, czego potem pożałuje… w świecie pełnym Wraith, stwierdziła, przemierzając kotarze hive.

W końcu zatrzymała się na jednym z kolejnych skrzyżowań i zawahała. Chciała już wracać do swojej kwatery, kiedy przypomniała sobie o czymś: Nebula. Obiecała, że po operacji usunięcia lokalizatora, pozwoli wszczepić sobie neurolink. W prawdzie nie była z tego zbytni zadowolona, jednak dostrzegała w tym pewne plusy. A głównym z nich był prawdopodobnie pełny dostęp do wszystkich funkcji hive. I wcale nie miała na myśli tutaj niczego złego. A wręcz przeciwnie. Taki dostęp zapewne znacznie ułatwiłby jej naprawy, a później modernizacje statku. Nie musiałaby ruszać się z miejsca, gdyż według schematów, zasada połączenia neurolinkiem przypominała kontrolę nad Atlantydą dzięki krzesłu: dawało dostęp do wszystkich systemów i pozwalało na zdalne naprawy oraz modernizację.

Westchnęła cicho pod nosem i ruszyła w kierunku najbliższego transportera, aby przenieść się w rejon, w którym znajdowało się wejście do tajnego pomieszczenia kontrolnego: wciąż ukryte przed wzrokiem innych za organiczną ścianą.

Kiedy jednak dotarła na miejsce, ta sama ściana właśnie odsłaniała drzwi, by pozwolić jej wejść do niewielkiej sali pełnej paneli kontrolnych.

~ Witaj, Kate ~ pojawił się napis na głównym ekranie.

\- Witaj, Nebu - odparła, podchodząc do centralnej kolumny zapasowego głównego rdzenia pamięci.

~ Potrzebujesz pomocy? ~

Harrigan uśmiechnęła się lekko. Początkowo Nebula wydawała się mieć pewne problemy z komunikacją. Lecz im więcej "rozmawiały", tym lepiej jej to wychodziło. Jakby przypominała sobie na nowo dawno zapomniany już język… Co w zasadzie zapewne było prawda, skoro nie komunikowała się z nikim od dziecięciu tysiącleci.

\- Nie. Przyszłam w sprawie naurolinku - odparła. - Obiecałam ci, że po usunięciu nadajnika przyjdę tutaj, żeby go wszczepić.

Napis na ekranie nie pojawił się od razu… jakby hive zastanawiał się nad odpowiedzią, pomyślała.

~ Zgadzasz się? ~

To pytanie zaskoczyło ją nieco.

\- Nie jestem do końca przekonana… jeśli o to pytasz. Ale przecież obiecałam ci to… Poza tym dostrzegam spore ułatwienia przy naprawach statku wynikające z tego. A żeby przebiegały one sprawne, potrzeba jest lepsza współpraca - zauważyła. - Jak mawiamy: do tanga trzeba dwojga.

~ Rozumiem ~ pojawił się po chwili napis.

~ Odczujesz duży ból podczas połączenia ~ uprzedziła Nebula.

\- No cóż, nie spodziewałam się, że to będzie całkowicie bezbolesne.

Na ekranie nie pojawił się żaden napis. W zamian, gdzieś z góry, zaczęło zbliżać się jedno w owych organicznych pnączy.

Kate spojrzała na nie. Przypominało bardzo długiego węża zwisającego z wysokiej gałęzi drzewa. Kiedy jednak zbliżyło się wystarczająco dostrzegła, że zakończone jest czymś na kształt pąka kwiatu.

W końcu długi przewód znieruchomiał a jego końcówka nagle otworzyła się. Trzy macki ukazały coś na kształt spłaszczonej spirali z kilkoma haczykami na obrzeżach oraz długim, cienkim szpikulcu - zapewne główne połączenie z rdzeniem kręgowym.

Po chwili pnącze poruszyło się ponownie, aby przemieścić się za kobietę.

Westchnęła ciężko, próbując się rozluźnić, ale już sam wygląd tego sprawiał, że wyglądało to boleśnie, pomyślała. A potem odgarnęła włosy z karku.

\- Tylko zrób to szybko - powiedziała i zerknęła na ekran.

~ Dobrze ~ pojawił się napis… i zanim Harrigan zdążyła się przygotować, macka gwałtownie przyczepiła się do jej szyi.

Krzyknęła. Ból, niczym setki gorących igieł, przeszył całe jej ciało. I potworny ból głowy wraz z zawrotami. Przypominało jej to częściowo porażenie z tasera, stwierdziła. Chociaż tym razem odczuwalny ból wydawał się być znacznie gorszy, powodując odruch wymiotny… na szczęście tylko odruch, bez efektu końcowego.

Mimo to po chwili poczuła, jak nogi uginają się pod nią. Upadła na ziemię, na czworaka, próbując złapać oddech.

A potem w jej umyśle pojawiły się jakieś obrazy, niczym sekundowe przebłyski jakichś wspomnień. Z każdą chwilą jednak stawały się wyraźniejsze i pełniejsze… aż w końcu zaczęła je rozumieć.

To było jak skrócona wersja historii Lewiatanów. A dokładniej wiedzy o nich.

Ich "język", o ile można go było tak nazwać, był połączeniem śpiewu, obrazów i emocji. Lewiatany nie ma posiadały słów do określania rzeczy lub działań - po prostu pokazywały to. Jednak program stworzony przez Twórców pozwalał im na stosunkowo dokładne dopasowanie słowa do obrazu lub uczucia.

Kolejną kwestią o jakiej się dowiedziała, był proces powstawania Lewiatanów. Okazało się, że obecne hiveship są kopiami, a nawet kopiami kopii pierwotnie istniejących statków, zbudowanych jeszcze przed Wielką Wojną przez Twórców.

Wraith "hodowali" nowe hive w specjalnych stacjach kosmicznych na bazie metalowych szkieletów - stąd też owe metalowe elementy w konstrukcjach ich statków. A wszystko z pobranych próbek "DNA" innego hiveship, już w pełni rozwiniętego.

Wraz z tą próbką nowy statek dziedziczył podstawowe oprogramowanie, które może być porównać do pamięci genetycznej - w ten sposób wiedza o Twórcach przetrwała te wszystkie tysiąclecia... Ale sam kontakt z Lewiatanami był bardzo ograniczony.

Kobieta nie była jednak pewna dlaczego tak się działo. Być może był błąd w samym programie... lub tez celowe działanie.

W każdym razie historia okazała się być bardzo interesująca i kiedy ból w końcu ustąpił, Kate postanowiła zgłębić ten aspekt i być może naprawić go.

Miała tylko nadzieję, że nie spowoduje to takich komplikacji jak w przypadku kodu Asuran, w którym gmerał McKay, pomyślała nieco ironicznie. Flota zbuntowanych hive byłaby zapewne nie lada problemem.


	48. Chapter 48

**Rozdział 48**

 ** _Nagroda._**

 **K** ate odetchnęła z ulgą. W prawdzie początkowy ból towarzyszący połączeniu już dawno minął, jednak natłok informacji przepływających przez jej umysł i tak przyprawiał ją o spory ból głowy.

Pomasowała obolały kark. Jej dłoń od razu natknęła się na niewielkie zgrubienie. Dotknęła go uważniej palcami. Najwyraźniej była to owa spirala, którą widziała wcześniej na końcu organicznego przewodu, stwierdziła. A więc to jest ów neurolink, pomyślała. Rodzaj organicznego USB pozwalającego hive na "podłączenie" się do pnia mózgu. Miała tylko nadzieję, że rzeczywiście pozwoli jej to usprawnić naprawy na hive, czy wdrażanie zmian.

Szczególnie, że sama Nebula przez wszystkie te tysiąclecia nazbierała sporo "pomysłów" na takie zmiany. Niestety główny program zabraniał jej samodzielnego wdrażania jakiekolwiek zmian. A brak komunikacji z Wraith sprawiał, że hive nie miał komu przedstawić tych pomysłów do akceptacji. W ten o to sposób koło się zamykało.

Teraz jednak istniała realna szansa na to, aby rzeczywiście usprawnić funkcjonowanie statku…

Na razie jednak myśli Harrigan zaczęły się kierować ku bardziej prozaicznej czynności: sen. Była zmęczona i coraz bardziej chciała znaleźć się w końcu w łóżku i zasnąć…

.

.

 **K** olejny tydzień minął jak każdy poprzedni… czyli na pracy.

W sumie nie narzekała na jej nadmiar - przynajmniej pozwalało jej to nie myśleć o innych sprawach… jak na przykład o psach czy powrocie do domu. A już na pewno nie mogła narzekać na jej brak.

W wolnych chwilach przesiadywała na swojej platformie w głównym hangarze, próbując zająć się własnymi, dawno zaniedbanymi sprawami. Chociaż często nie pozwalało jej na to towarzystwo dwójki Wraith. Jednak z drugiej strony luźne rozmowy z Rainsong i Lostpath, z dala od bacznych spojrzeń oficerów, przynajmniej poprawiały jej nastrój.

A to, że była obserwowana, zauważyła dosyć szybko. Zapewne kolejny rozkaz Wildfire, aby każdy miał ją na oku, pomyślała zgryźliwie. Czasami nawet osobiście przychodził sprawdzić do hangaru co niesforny człowiek porabia, kiedy nie zajmuje się jego statkiem.

Kate starała się go ignorować, jednak nie zawsze było to takie proste. Szczególnie, że jego widok zdecydowanie źle wpływał na jej samopoczucie. Jakby robił to celowo, uznała za którymś razem.

Jedynie wieczory bywały spokojniejsze. A wizyty w tajnym centrum kontroli, jak nazwała małe pomieszczenie z zapasowym głównym rdzeniem pamięci - a raczej głównym rdzeniem pamięci, gdyż okazało się, że to właśnie ta sala tak naprawdę jest sercem całego hive - chociaż na chwilę pozwalały Harrigan odciąć się od całej reszty. Nawet jeśli w tym czasie sprawdzała, dzięki neurolinkowi, jak wygodniej i prościej będzie dokonać zmian lub napraw w danych systemach statku. Panowała tam jednak błoga cisza, której nieraz tak bardzo potrzebowała, aby naprawdę się rozluźnić… A nawet odizolować, zarówno od Wraith jak i ich Czcicieli.

Lubiła przebywać z tymi, których darzyła sympatią, jednak czasami po prostu potrzebowała samotności i to nie tylko w czasie snu. A o tym miejscu nikt nie wiedział, więc spokojnie mogła pobyć zupełnie sama. Z dala od całego świata…

Jedyny mankament polegał na tym, że niestety nie mogła tam przebywać zbyt długo. Jej nieobecność mogłaby wzbudzić czyjeś podejrzenia i zostać zgłoszona Dowódcy. A wtedy, wcześniej czy później, mogłaby zostać zmuszona do ujawnienia swojego małego sekretu.

Dlatego mimo wszystko starała się nie przeciągać tych wizyt i jak najszybciej wrócić do swojego pokoju… tak jak teraz, kiedy opuszczając właśnie pomieszczenie, jej umysł przeniknęło to specyficzne uczucie - połączenie telepatyczne z Wraith.

Można je było porównać do ostrożnego pukania do drzwi, aby przypadkiem nie wystraszyć odbiorcy wiadomości i uprzedzić go o nadejściu telepatycznego przekazu… Chociaż w tym jednym konkretnym przypadku owa delikatność była zdecydowanie pomijana, zauważyła złośliwie.

No ale Dowódca tego hive raczej nie słynął z subtelności, uznała.

Zaraz potem odebrała od niego konkretny już przekaz:

"Przyjdź do mojego pomieszczenia kontrolnego" - oznajmił tonem, jakby na pograniczu obojętności i wyniosłości.

Nawet nie zdążyła odpowiedzieć, gdyż telepatyczne połączenie zostało zerwane.

Skrzywiła się nieco i przeszła do niewielkiego schowka, pozwalając ścianie zasklepić się za nią, a następnie wyszła na korytarz.

Odebrana informacja nieco ją zaskoczyła i jednocześnie zaniepokoiła. Dowódca nigdy wcześniej bowiem nie zwracał się do niej bezpośrednio w ten sposób. Jeśli czegoś od niej wymagał, przekazywał to przez pośredników… najczęściej przez Stardusta. Dlatego też obawiała się, że tym razem nie uniknie jednak kolejnej konfrontacji z nim. Konfrontacji, której tak bardzo starała się unikać od wyjazdu Teyli.

Kiedy więc zatrzymała się w końcu przed kolejnymi drzwiami, tym razem na głównym pokładzie hive, wzięła głębszy oddech i dotknęła panelu kontrolnego w ścianie. A potem czekała.

Drzwi rozsunęły się przed nią szybko, ujawniając stosunkowo niewielkie pomieszczenie z kilkoma małymi ekranami po bokach i głównym, dużym, naprzeciw wejścia. To właśnie tam znajdował się także panel kontrolny, przy którym stał wysoki Wraith, najwyraźniej zajęty swoimi sprawami. Dodatkowo po lewej, na niewielkim organicznym stole, leżało kilka tabletów Wraith.

Pomieszczenie kontrolne Dowódcy hive było czymś w rodzaju jego gabinetu. To stąd sprawował pieczę nad całym statkiem i sprawdzał postępy wszelkich działań. I to właśnie tutaj przychodził każdy, kto chciał z nim porozmawiać lub złożyć raport.

Wildfire nawet nie zerknął na przybyłą ludzką samicę, więc ta weszła do środka.

Drzwi zasunęły się za nią natychmiast, lecz oficer wciąż nie reagował na jej obecność. Nie była pewna czy powinna się odezwać… czy też po prostu czekać. Wcześniej nie miałaby takich dylematów, jednak teraz, właśnie z powodu unikania konfrontacji z nim, tym razem wolała się nie wychylać.

\- Todd… jak go nazywasz… - odezwał się w końcu gardłowy, obojętny głos, przerywając ciszę i sprawiając, że kobieta drgnęła mocniej, zaskoczona - przysłał krótki raport. Podobno Primary jest zadowolona z wizyty… Chyba wywarłaś na niej pozytywne wrażenie… o dziwo - dodał zgryźliwie i dopiero teraz spoglądając na nią.

\- …To chyba dobrze…? - spytała niepewnie.

\- Na twoje szczęście tak - mruknął. - Jeszcze by brakowało, żebyś i ją zirytowała - wytknął jej.

\- Nie sprawiała wrażenie zirytowanej podczas rozmowy - zauważyła spokojnie.

Wraith odwrócił się mocniej, stając teraz niemal bokiem do niej.

\- Nie pochlebiaj sobie - skwitował złośliwie. - Wychowywał ją człowiek i najwyraźniej wciąż ma sentyment do ludzi… Pomimo nieprzyjemnego podobno spotkania z twoimi znajomymi z Atlantydy.

\- Tak wiem - odparła niemal obojętnie i zaraz dodała, widząc jego zaciekawione spojrzenie. - Było o tym trochę w filmie.

\- Taaak… film - mruknął. - W każdym razie, ze względu na dobre wrażenie, jakie wywarłaś na Primary, Rada poleciła mi cię nagrodzić - zmienił temat. - Stroke uznał, że najlepszą nagrodą dla ciebie będzie możliwość odwiedzenia Vallen… Jak to ostatnio nazwałaś: weekendowy wypad - oznajmił, a jego słowa wyraźnie zainteresowały kobietę. - ALE nie sądź, że już tak zostanie - zaznaczył od razu twardo. - To będzie tylko jednorazowa nagroda… Masz dwa dni, od jutra zaczynając - dodał, znowu już raczej obojętnym tonem i odwrócił się ponownie do ekranu. - To wszystko. Możesz odejść.

\- …Dziękuję - powiedziała szczerze, wyraźnie zadowolona z takiego obrotu spraw.

\- Podziękuj Stroke… To był jego pomysł, nie mój - niemal warknął, nawet nie patrząc na nią. - Ja byłem temu przeciwny… Ale Rada poparła jego sugestię.

\- …Rozumiem - odparła cicho i wycofała się na korytarz.

Wraith spojrzał za nią, marszcząc nieco czoło, kiedy właśnie wychodziła. Jej głos przed chwilą zabrzmiał dziwnie… jakby przebijała się przez niego dość wyraźna nuta zawodu…

Nie… musiało mu się tylko wydawać. Dlaczego miałaby czuć się zawiedziona z powodu jego wypowiedzi, stwierdził zaraz i wrócił do swoich zajęć.

Drzwi zasunęły się szybko za Harrigan i kobieta zatrzymała się, by wziąć głębszy oddech.

Nagroda, pomyślała. To miłe.

Szkoda tylko, że wymuszona. Wolałaby aby była to inicjatywa Vi. To by oznaczało, że te cicha wojna między nimi miałaby szanse w końcu się zakończyć.

Chociaż wciąż nie poczuwała się do obowiązku, aby go za cokolwiek przepraszać… to jednak, mimo wszystko, cała ta sprawa zaczynała jej ciążyć i wprowadzała naprawdę nieprzyjemną atmosferę. A innych stawiała w kłopotliwej sytuacji jako pośredników między nimi.

No coś, ale nie można mieć wszystkiego, pomyślała. Lepsze to, niż nic i tkwienie na tym statku każdego dnia. Przynajmniej na chwilę się zrelaksuje… o ile znów nie natknie się na ekipę z Atlantydy, dodała ponuro w myślach, kierując się do najbliższego transportera.

.

.

Obudziła ją melodia budzika w smartfonie.

To już ponad tydzień odkąd Lilith otrzymała stanowczy przykaz od Matki, aby natychmiast zaprzestała swojej praktyki budzenia Harrigan. Jest bowiem Czcicielem Wraith i jej zadaniem jest służenie im, a nie innym ludziom.

Oczywiście wiadome było kto nakazał Ilakani przekazanie tych instrukcji dziewczynie, ale w zasadzie Kate nie przywiązywała do tego zbytniej wagi. Chyba zdecydowanie bardziej rozczarowana była sama Lilith, która najwyraźniej polubiła swój mały poranny rytuał…

Kobieta wyłączyła urządzenie i westchnęła ciężko.

Światło w stropie zaczęło powoli rozświetlać pokój, nastawione na automatyczne włączanie się o wyznaczonej porze.

W prawdzie chętnie pospałaby dalej, ale czym prędzej się ubierze i spakuje, tym prędzej będzie mogła wyruszyć na Vallen, pomyślała, wygrzebując się z łóżka…

Nie zdążyła jednak dobrze się ubrać, kiedy dobiegł ją znajomy dźwięk komunikatora. Zapinając spodnie, wyszła z łazienki, aby zatrzymać się przed niewielką organiczną płachtą umieszczoną w płytkiej wnęce w ścianie. Dotknęła znajdującego się obok panelu kontrolnego i płachta szybko zamieniła się w ekran… na którym pojawiła się twarz Wraith.

Rozpoznała go. Był jednym z podwładnych Stardusta zajmujących się naprawami na hive.

Jego długie do ramion, zadbane włosy upięte były częściowo z tyłu głowy, a lewą jamę policzkową zdobił niewielki tatuaż.

\- Przyjdź natychmiast do pomieszczenia wrót - rzekł gardłowym głosem. - Jest problem z urządzeniem wybierającym adresy - dodał i rozłączył się zanim kobieta zdołała cokolwiek powiedzieć.

Skrzywiła się więc tylko, niezadowolona, wzdychając jednocześnie ciężko, po czym wróciła do łazienki. Ubrała szybko buty i wyszła z pokoju. Im szybciej upora się z tym problemem, tym szybciej będzie mogła wyruszyć na Vallen…

A przynajmniej taki miała plan na tą chwilę.

Niestety niebawem przekonała się, że najwyraźniej coś… lub ktoś… miał zupełnie inne plany co do jej wolnego weekendu…

Kiedy dotarła do sali wrót, by sprawdzić na czym polega problem z DHD, szybko stwierdziła, że albo Wraith przeceniają jej zdolności w kierunku napraw… albo jest to celowe działanie, by zatrzymać ją na statku. Problemem okazały się bowiem rozstrojone kryształy kontrolne mechanizmu. Niestety ich ponowne dostrojenie lub wymiana, nie były takie proste jakby się wydawało. Najpierw należało bowiem wszystkie przeskanować, aby w ogóle znaleźć te, które nie działały lub działały wadliwie. A to praca na kilka dobrych godzin, pomyślała niechętnie i znów wykrzywiła usta w grymasie niezadowolenia, zabierając się do pracy. Teraz miała już pewność, że jest to kolejna złośliwość ze strony Wildfire.

Jeden z techników Wraith, którego zastała w pomieszczeniu wrót, wręczył jej urządzenie skanujące, po czym wyszedł. Spojrzała za nim i uruchomiła urządzenie, zaczynając przesuwać je powoli nad kryształami. Niestety nigdy wcześniej nie robiła tego, więc tak na prawdę nie miała zbytnio pojęcia czego szukać. I nagle przypomnieć sobie o czymś: każdy taki kryształ emitował energię, tak samo jak każda żywa istota. Zatem, być może, będzie w stanie wykryć te wadliwe dzięki tej samej sztuczce, której używała do wykrywania obecności istot żywych, uznała i odłożywszy skaner, zawiesiła dłoń nisko nad kryształami, skupiając się na ich energii.

Na Ziemi nigdy nie przypuszczała, że kiedykolwiek będzie rozwijać swoje umiejętności w tak wielu kierunkach. Wręcz starała się unikać tego jak ognia. Jednak w tym świecie każda z jej starych umiejętności, wcześniej czy później, okazywała się być bardzo przydatna i w rezultacie prowadziła do odkrywania kolejnych…

Oficer techniczny wrócił w końcu, zaczynając uważnie przyglądać się jej poczynaniom, z lekkim niedowierzaniem patrząc, jak ludzka samica szybko wyszukuje wadliwe kryształy dzięki swoim umiejętnościom. A kiedy w końcu wymieniła lub skalibrowała wszystkie, podeszła do DHD i wybrała przypadkowy adres.

Wrota bez problemu uaktywniły się.

\- Coś jeszcze? - zapytała obojętnie.

Przez krótką chwilę Wraith spoglądał na nią, po czym polecił Harrigan udanie się na mostek hive… gdzie najwyraźniej miała znaleźć kolejne kryształy do naprawy.

Kobieta warknęła tylko cicho, coraz bardziej poirytowana i opuściła pomieszczenie, udając się we wskazanym kierunku…

Mostek Nebuli podobny był do tych, które widziała w serialu… może tylko trochę większy i wyposażony w liczniejszy sprzęt.

Na bocznych ścianach znajdowało się kilka pomniejszych ekranów, a przy każdym z nich panel kontrolny.

Natomiast główny ekran zajmował ponad połowę ściany na wprost wejścia: dwóch organicznych skrzydeł drzwi, które właśnie zasunęły się za Kate.

Zerknęła szybko na znajdujących się tam Wraith. Poza czwórką oficerów dostrzegła także Dowódcę hive, na widok którego ponownie skrzywiła się nieco… chociaż bardzo starała się to ukryć.

\- Podobno jest jakiś problem z kryształami kontrolnymi? - powiedziała spokojnie.

\- Tam - mruknął Vi, gestem głowy wskazując róg pomieszczenia.

Harrigan bez słowa podeszła do jednej z grubych, przypominających kościstą skorupę płyt znajdujących się na ścianie. A kiedy jej dotknęła, ta rozsunęła się na boki, ukazując kilka rzędów kryształów delikatnie pokrytych organiczną materią statku.

Sprawdzenie i wymiana tylko tych z tej jednej wnęki, zajęło jej ponad godzinę. A wszystkich komór było sześć.

Milczał przez cały czas, zachowując się tak, jakby była zupełnie sama na mostku. Zresztą sami Wraith także niemal zupełnie ignorowali jej obecność, tylko czasami zerkając ukradkiem co porabia - jakby sprawdzali czy aby na pewno zajmuje się tym, czym powinna.

Dopiero na widok Stardusta uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie.

Ten natomiast spojrzał na nią wyraźnie zaskoczony nie tyle samą jej obecnością na mostku, co w ogóle na pokładzie hive.

\- Co ty tutaj robisz? - zapytał. - Miałaś być na Vallen.

\- Zmiana planów - odparła spokojnie, z nieco wymuszonym uśmiechem i wróciła do pracy.

Pierwszy Oficer rzucił ponure spojrzenie swojemu siostrzeńcowi, ale jego jedyną reakcją było tylko ostrzegawcze, pełne irytacji warknięcie.

Mógłby powiedzieć teraz wiele, ale powstrzymał się od jakichkolwiek słownych uwag. Miał już dosyć tej dziecinady i w tej jednej chwili postanowił, że zakończy tą sytuacje w inny sposób: porozmawia z Radą o przeniesieniu Kate gdzie indziej. Najwyraźniej bowiem im dłużej kobieta przebywała na Nebuli, tym bardziej atmosfera między tą dwójką zaostrzała się.

Opuścił więc mostek bez słowa, by udać się wprost do swojej kwatery.

Kobieta nawet nie spojrzała za nim, skupiając się akurat na kumulowaniu nad dłonią niewielkiej kuli energii, którą po chwili zaczęła powoli wchłaniać.

\- Co robisz? - spytał niespodziewanie oschłym tonem Dowódca, stając za nią.

Harrigan niemal podskoczyła, wyrwana nagle ze skupienia i spojrzała na niego.

\- _Jestem głodna_ \- odparła opanowanym głosem, chociaż po polsku. - _Nic jeszcze nie jadłam, ponieważ od samego rana sprawdzam te cholerne kryształy. Próbuje więc znaleźć sobie jakiś substytut._

\- _Więc idź do jadalni, zamiast się dąsać_ … _Zanim tu zemdlejesz z głodu_ \- burknął, również po polsku.

Energia nad jej dłonią rozproszyła się szybko, kiedy Kate spoglądała na niego uważnie. Jednak ani w jej oczach ani na twarzy nie rysował się gniew… lecz zaskoczenie.

\- _Dąsam się?_ \- powtórzyła, wciąż tym samym opanowanym tonem i pokręciła lekko głową. - _Ja się nie dąsam. Ja jestem wściekła… Najpierw dajesz mi wolne, a potem nagle to odwołujesz… Kalibrację tych kryształów szybciej wykonałby któryś z was niż ja, ponieważ nigdy wcześniej nie miała z tym do czynienia… Ale o to przecież chodziło, prawda? Żebym straciła na tym jak najwięcej czasu… Doskonale wiesz ile znaczą dla mnie te wizyty… Może dla ciebie to głupi ludzki sentymentalizm, ale dla mnie te psy są bardzo ważne. Tylko one mi pozostały... A nie jestem głupia, żeby próbować je tutaj ściągnąć. To nie miejsce dla nich… Miałam jednak nadzieję, że przynajmniej raz na tydzień będę mogła je widywać…_ \- przerwała, wciąż spokojnie spoglądając prosto w jego oczy i pokręciła lekko głowa z rezygnacją. - _Ale po co ja się w ogóle wysilam. Takiego aroganckiego dupka i tak przecież nie interesuje nic więcej poza własnym ego. Dla ciebie liczy się tylko jedno: wreszcie masz to, co chciałeś, niewolnika, który będzie naprawiał twój statek._

Dowódca spoglądał na nią przez chwilę chłodno, po czym zapytał, zupełnie spokojnie.

\- _Skończyłaś?_

\- _Z tobą? Tak… Z kryształami jeszcze nie…_

\- _Najpierw idź do jadalni… Nieprzytomna niczego nie dokończysz_ \- mruknął i wrócił na swoje stanowisko.

Kobieta spoglądała za nim przez chwilę, zaskoczona jego zupełnym brakiem reakcji na kolejną krytykę pod jego adresem. A potem westchnęła, odłożyła urządzenia naprawcze i opuściła mostek, kierując się do najbliższego transportera.

.

.

 **Z** atrzymując się przed drzwiami kwatery Dowódcy, Kate Harrigan dotknęła organicznego panelu kontrolnego w ścianie.

Kiedy pół godziny temu Stardust przekazał jej te wieści, w pierwszej chwili nie mogła w to uwierzyć: otrzymała pozwolenie na wyruszenie do Vallen i to na pełne dwa dni. Jednak co bardziej zaskakujące, z tą decyzją Vi nie mieli nic wspólnego ani jego dwaj krewni, ani nawet Rada Wraith. Dlatego tez w pierwszej chwili kobieta pomyślała iż jest to jakaś kolejna jego gra. Kolejne dawanie jej płonnej nadziei, aby jutro nagle zmienić zdanie.

Stardust zapewnił ją jednak, że tym razem nic takiego nie nastąpi. A na dowód tego Kate może nawet już dziś opuścić hive, chociaż według miejscowego czasu zbliżał się już wieczór… I tak też postanowiła zrobić. Wróciła szybko do swojego pokoju i spakowała się. Kiedy jednak wyszła już z plecakiem na korytarz, zawahała się i przystanęła na moment.

Sama nie wiedziała czemu, ale mimo wszystko poczuła się w obowiązku podziękować Wildfire… chociaż wciąż nie mogła pojąc powodów, dla których zmienił zdanie.

Dlatego teraz, kiedy stała przed drzwiami jego kwatery, ponownie wzięła głęboki oddech, zastanawiając się czy nie powinna jednak zrezygnować ze swego pomysłu…

Lecz zanim zdążyła się zawahać, podwójne skrzydło otworzyło się, odsłaniając przed nią spore pomieszczenie… i postać Antuaneth zaraz za progiem.

Ta spojrzała ponuro na przybyła kobietę.

\- Czego chcesz? - syknęła.

\- Czy jest Vi?... To znaczy, Dowódca… - poprawiła się natychmiast.

\- Wejdź - Wraith odezwał się oschle z głębi pokoju.

Czcicielka skrzywiła się na jego słowa, lecz nic nie powiedziała. Nie mogła… przynajmniej nie przy nim, pomyślała z lekkim rozbawieniem Kate i weszła powoli do środka, zdając sobie sprawę, że właściwie jest tutaj po raz pierwszy.

Pokój był podobny do jej kwatery, lecz znacznie większy. Zaraz z lewej strony znajdowało się wejście do łazienki, a za nim spora wnęka z półkami pełnymi książek, pomiędzy którymi stało kilka różnych przedmiotów. Na wprost wejścia znajdował o się spore łóżko, za którym widniały już tylko dwie organiczne płacht przedzielone kolumną będącą jednocześnie jednym z elementów oświetlenia. Natomiast z prawej widniała organiczna przesłona szafy, a dalej stało biurko wykonane z tego samego twardego, choć organicznego tworzywa co cała konstrukcja hive.

Na ścianach Kate dostrzegła kilka rzeźb i różnego rodzaju broni.

\- O co chodzi? - zapytał Vi, nie odrywając oczu od ekranu swojego komputera.

\- _Chciałam ci podziękować_ \- zaczęła po polsku, zerkając na Antuaneth - _…za pozwolenie…_

\- _Nie trzeba_ \- powiedział, przerywając jej. - _Jak już powiedziałem, to polecenie Rady_.

\- _I przeprosić_... - dopiero wtedy Dowódca zainteresował się, spoglądając na nią - _Za to, że nazwałam cię aroganckim dupkiem… i tą całą resztę._

Wildfire odchylił się do tyłu na krześle, krzyżując ręce na piersi. Przez chwilę patrzył na nią uważnie.

\- Zostaw nas - rzucił w końcu... przenosząc spojrzenie na Antuaneth.

Ale ona stała nadal, wyraźnie zaskoczona.

\- Wyjdź - warknął nieprzyjemnie gardłowy głos.

Na twarzy młodej kobiety pojawił się mieszankę zaskoczenia i gniewu. A potem posłała Harrigan znaczące spojrzenie i wyszła szybko z kwatery.

Kate odprowadziła ją wzrokiem.

\- Nie powinieneś jej tak traktować...

\- Przyszłaś mnie przeprosić czy pouczać - przerwał jej ponownie tym samym, nieco surowym tonem.

\- Masz rację, wybacz. W końcu to twój... "nieoficjalny osobisty czciciel" - powiedziała spokojnym tonem, na co Dowódca uniósł pytająco brwi. Kate machnęła lekko ręką. - Nawet nie pytaj. Trzy godziny męki o lokalnych plotkach - mruknęła.

Wraith uśmiechnął się lekko rozbawiony.

\- Ludzkie samice zwykle bardzo lubią plotki... z tego co zauważyłem.

\- Tak, wiem. Ale dla mnie są to zbędne informacji, których nie potrzebuję do szczęścia...

\- Dlaczego na mostku odezwałaś się do mnie w swoim języku i tonem, jakbyśmy rozmawiali o jakichś… błahych sprawach? - przerwał jej spokojnie.

Kobieta wzruszyła lekko ramionami.

\- Z różnych powodów... To, że powiem ci coś prosto w oczy, nie oznacza, że każdy musi o tym wiedzieć. To sprawa między nami... A ostatnio przekonałam się, że tutaj wieści rozchodzą się po całym hive lotem błyskawicy - niemal mruknęła.- Poza tym publiczne kwestionowanie twojej władzy w żaden sposób nie

pomoże mi tutaj... no, może z wyjątkiem nazbierania sobie więcej wrogów - dodała z lekką ironią i nagle spojrzała na niego pytająco. - ...A dlaczego ty zmieniłeś zdanie co do Vallen? Myślałam już, że jednak nie można ci ufać.

Dowódca ponownie uniósł brew z zainteresowaniem.

\- A potrafisz mi zaufać? - spytał spokojnie, wciąż patrząc na nią uważnie.

Jego słowa zaskoczyły ją w pierwszej chwili.

\- …No cóż - odparła po chwili. - W pewnych przypadkach jest to nawet konieczne… jeśli mamy pracować razem - zauważyła. - Poza tym ty zaufałeś mi, dając mi dostęp do wszystkich systemów hive. A przecież nawet pod kontrolą Maxa, lub kogokolwiek innego, mogłabym łatwo spowodować poważne uszkodzenia.

Wildfire uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust.

\- Zrobiłem to tylko dlatego, że Stardust poręczył za ciebie - oznajmił.

\- Och… rozumiem - mruknęła.

Przez moment Wraith odniósł wrażenie, że w jej głosie dało się słyszeć nutę zawiedzenia… To był już drugi raz, zauważył.

Spoglądał na nią jeszcze przez chwilę, a potem powrócił do swojej pracy na komputerze.

\- Idź już - rzekł spokojnie. - Zanim znowu zmienię zdanie - dodał nieco zgryźliwie.

Harrigan odwróciła się na pięcie, chcąc podejść do drzwi, kiedy nagle zrozumiała z czym Vi ma problem.

\- Dlaczego robisz to okrężną drogą? - spytała, a on spojrzał na nią. Podeszła bliżej. - Są łatwiejsze sposoby, aby przełączać się między tymi systemami - dodała, gestem głowy wskazując ekran. - ...Mogę? - pochyliła się trochę w kierunku ekranu wbudowanego w biurku. Wraith skinął głową. - Aby otworzyć ten system plików wystarczy... skopiować ten kawałek... i rzucać w przeglądarkę tutaj... i _voila_.

Spojrzała na niego z uśmiechem. Wydawało się, że jest... zadowolony.

\- Po niespełna miesiącu znasz ten system lepiej niż ja - przyznał niechętnie.

\- Nie sądzę - powiedziała. Spojrzał na nią pytająco. - Max ostatnio pokazał mi to… I zauważyłam, że wasz program jest podobny do tego, który znam z Ziemi, więc teraz sprawdziłam tylko, czy jest możliwe wykorzystanie tej samej sztuczki.

\- Co nie zmienia faktu, że nikt na tym hive nie wpadł na to przez tysiąclecia.

\- Ponieważ popadliście w samo-zachwyt - podsumowała z lekko złośliwym uśmiechem na twarzy, ale on rzucił jej tylko ponure spojrzenie. Wyprostowała się szybko. - OK, to ja już się lepiej zbieram - dodała, próbując zmienić temat. - …Ale jeśli chcesz, to po powrocie mogę uporządkować twój komputer. Masz bałagan.

\- Sprawy techniczne nie są moją domeną.

\- Zauważyłam - zadrwiła ponownie.

A on ponownie rzucił jej ponure spojrzenie i warknął cicho. Kobieta uśmiechnął się szeroko z niewinną miną szybko wyszła z pokoju.

Wildfire uśmiechnął się złośliwie kącikiem ust na jej reakcję.

Często mówiła wprost to co myśli, ale kiedy robiło się gorąco, potrafiła szybko zniknąć z widoku, zauważył rozbawiony.


	49. Chapter 49

**Rozdział 49**

 ** _Druga strona medalu - cz.1._**

 **T** ym razem Kate postanowiła nie ryzykować i jeszcze tego samego wieczora opuściła hive.

Na jej szczęście na Vallen panowała akurat podobna pora dnia, więc bez problemu, pod przykrywką nocy, przemknęła się do domu Miriam tylnym wejściem… chociaż zapewne nagły skowyt radości dwóch psów zastanowił niejednego sąsiada.

Nikt jednak nie pofatygował się, aby sprawdzić co jest tego powodem, więc reszta późnego już wieczoru upłynęła spokojnie bez niezapowiedzianych gości.

Rankiem natomiast kobieta wymknęła się z miasteczka już o świcie i szybko zniknęła wraz z psami na leśnej ścieżce. Jej celem ponownie było jeziorko w wyższych partiach gór.

Pogoda zapowiadała się na słoneczną, więc miała zamiar skorzystać z tego póki jeszcze może. Miriam zapowiadała bowiem rychłe nadejście zimy, więc mogły to być ostatnie tak ciepłe dni.

A poza tym, wędrując lasem, wpadła na pomysł aby poćwiczyć trochę sztuki walki Wraith.

Po drodze znalazła sobie odpowiedni do tego celu kij i gdy tylko wygrzała się nad jeziorkiem w porannych promieniach słońca, przystąpiła do powtórki z ostatnich lekcji.

\- …Skup się na otoczeniu i utrzymuj równowagę - instruowała sama siebie słowami Stardusta, przestępując powoli z kamienia na kamień i symulując kijem ciosy oraz bloki.

Początkowo szło jej to całkiem nieźle, ale kiedy zaczęła wykonywać szybsze ruchy i szybciej przestawiać stopy na kamieniach, jej ruchy stawały się coraz bardziej niezgrabne i chwiejne.

Taaak, równowaga, pomyślała… łatwo powiedzieć, trudniej zrobić - parsknęła w duchu... i właśnie ten moment dekoncentracji przyczynił się do jej upadku, kiedy przechodząc na kolejny kamień, źle postawiła stopę i ta ześlizgnęła się.

Kate zachwiała się, zamachała kilka razy ramionami, próbując utrzymać równowagę… i po chwili runęła do tyłu, wprost do zimnej wody górskiego jeziorka. Na szczęście dla niej tutaj dno pokrywał już drobny żwirek, lądując na nim, a nie na kamieniach.

Zaraz potem po okolicy rozległ się jej krzyk, niemal pisk, kiedy poczuła przeszywający chłód wody.

Bawiące się w pobliży psy zatrzymały się i spojrzały na nią z zainteresowaniem.

\- _...Ale …zimna!_ \- jęknęła po polsku i zaczęła się podnosić, mokra i zziębnięta.

I wtedy jej oczom ukazała się postać w czarnym płaszczu, długich, białych włosach… i z szerokim uśmiechem rozbawienia na twarzy - Wildfire.

Naburmuszyła się jeszcze bardziej i poczłapała powoli między kamieniami do brzegu.

W przeciwieństwie do niej psy okazały zdecydowanie więcej entuzjazmu na jego widok, podbiegając szybko do Wraith, aby się przywitać.

\- Źle balansujesz ciałem - parsknął, poklepując psy po karkach.

\- Wyobraź sobie, że zdążyłam zauważyć - burknęła drwiąco. - _Szczególnie kiedy wylądowałam tyłkiem w lodowatej wodzie_ \- wymamrotała po polsku i zatrzymała się na brzegu, trzęsąc się z zimna. - Co tu robisz? Nie, czekaj, sama zgadnę: specjalnie pofatygowałeś się tutaj osobiście, aby mi powiedzieć, że coś się zepsuło i mam natychmiast wracać? - dodała zgryźliwie.

Zignorował cała serie jej złośliwości… Chociaż w pierwszym odruchu nie chciał… ale przecież nie dlatego tutaj przyszedł, upomniał sam siebie. Zresztą na co dzień on wcale nie traktuje jej lepiej, jak nieraz już wytknął mu Stardust, więc jej zachowanie nie powinno go dziwić… Odpłaca mu tym samym… I ku swojemu zaskoczeniu zauważył, że właśnie to go dotknęło.

\- Skąd takie założenie?

\- Yyyy… z doświadczenia? - odparła, znów ironicznie.

\- A zatem tym razem rozczaruję cię… Jak sama wczoraj zauważyłaś, skoro mamy współpracować, powinniśmy sobie zaufać. A żeby to się stało, należy lepiej poznać drugą osobę… Uznałem więc, że bardziej neutralny teren, jak Vallen, może być do tego dobrym miejscem… Zauważyłem cię z myśliwca, jak ćwiczysz. Mogę udzielić ci kilku wskazówek… Jeśli oczywiście zechcesz.

W pierwszej chwili jego spokojny ton i spojrzenie zupełnie zdezorientowały Harrigan… ale mimo to ona nie była w stanie powstrzymać się od złośliwości… A może raczej nie chciała.

\- Wskazówek?! - parsknęła. - Ty?!... Bardziej spodziewała bym się po tobie hasła w stylu: nauka stylów walki Wraith jest surowo zabroniona dla ludzi… Człowieku - dodała ironicznie, splatając ramiona na piersi.

Wraith z trudem opanował swoja irytację.

\- Widziałem wielu ludzi walczących znacznie lepiej niż niektórzy Wraith - odparł, wciąż spokojnie, podchodząc do niej powoli. - Przegrali tylko dlatego, że jesteśmy od was szybsi i silniejsi… Wiem, że na hive Stardust i Stroke udzielają ci lekcji, więc byłem ciekaw jak ci idzie.

\- Kiepsko… Jak było zresztą widać na załączonym obrazku - mruknęła i podeszła do swojego plecaka, aby wyciągnąć z niego ręcznik. - Na Ziemi mój wuj uczył mnie trochę wojskowych technik, ale szło mi znacznie lepiej niż teraz - dodała i usiadła na brzegu owijając się ręcznikiem.

Pomimo ciepłych promieni słońca, niemal lodowata woda jeziora sprawiła, że wciąż było jej zimno.

\- Twój wuj jest żołnierzem? - zainteresował się.

\- Tak… Pracuje w strefie 51… Tam gdzie budowaliśmy generator.

\- A dlaczego interesują cię nasze sztuki walki? - spytał.

Wzruszyła obojętnie ramionami.

\- Dla samoobrony - odparła i spojrzała na niego, mrużąc oczy od słońca. - Kiedy sobie biegałam z planety na planetę, kilka razy miałam bezpośrednie starcie z Łowcami i prawdę powiedziawszy, gdyby nie zabawa w Zeusa, moje umiejętności walki niewiele by mi pomogły… Wasz styl jest inny… No i jak sam zauważyłeś, jesteście szybsi i silniejsi, więc uznałam, że dobrze byłoby podszkolić się trochę u Wraith w tej kwestii. Żeby lepiej poznać wasz sposób walki… Tak na wszelki wypadek - dodała z lekkim, ironicznym uśmiechem.

\- Rozumiem - niemal mruknął i podszedł bliżej, aby kucnąć blisko niej. - Rozsądne podejście - przyznał.

Uniosła nieco brwi, zaskoczona jego słowami, a potem zmarszczyła czoło.

\- Jesteś chory, czy to jakaś podpucha?

\- Podpucha? - powtórzył. - Nie rozumiem tego słowa.

\- …Prowokacja - wyjaśniła.

Wildfire uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust.

\- Dlaczego tak uważasz?

\- Bo powiedziałeś, że to rozsądne podejście?… I że chcesz mi udzielić wskazówek? - przypomniała mu powoli, jakby lekko niepewna czy powinna. - W ogóle nagle zrobiłeś się podejrzanie miły, zamiast się wściekać, że powinno mnie interesować tylko naprawianie hive - wytknęła mu nieco na koniec.

\- No tak - mruknął. - Masz rację. Bywałem wobec ciebie… szorstki…

\- Bywałeś? - parsknęła, rozbawiona.

W pierwszej chwili spojrzał na nią oschle i wyniośle, z cichym, ostrzegawczym warknięciem… jak zawsze… ale zaraz potem uspokoił się.

\- …Byłem dla ciebie szorstki - poprawił się powoli. - Ale Stardust uważa, że skoro dla nas pracujesz i…

Przerwał, widząc wyraz jej twarzy, kiedy uniosła mocno brwi.

\- Aaaaa, rozumiem… Maxiu albo nawet Rada, kazali ci być dla mnie milszy… Niech zgadnę: z powody tej całej bajki o… AVATARS - podkreśliła to słowo, wykonując jednocześnie palcami w powietrzu gest symulujący cudzysłów. - No i wszystko jasne - mruknęła na koniec.

Dowódca zmrużył nieco oczy.

\- Ty nie lubisz, kiedy on cię tak nazywa, prawda? - zauważył, jakby nieco podejrzliwie, a jednocześnie rozbawiony.

Spojrzała na niego krzywo.

\- Proszę cię… Czy ja wyglądam na ascendenta? Na istotę oświeconą?... To, że znam kilka sztuczek i mam IQ wyższe niż reszta ludzkiej populacji, nie czyni ze mnie od razu Avatara - odparła. - …Poza tym, Avatar raczej nie dał by się wkopać w zabawę w chowanego z Łowcami Wraith… A już na pewno nie przeklinałby tak jak ja nieraz, kiedy musze przedzierać się przez wasze tunele techniczne - dodała, nieco ironicznie.

Wraith uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Więc dlaczego on wciąż powtarza, że jesteś Avatarem? - spytał spokojnie.

\- Ponieważ nie potrafię mu wyperswadować tej głupoty - rzuciła, jakby nieco poirytowana. - Nawet nie wiesz jakie to czasami bywa wkur… irytujące. Kiedy zaczyna te swoje opowieści o Avatars - burknęła. - OK, są fajne. Dają mi pewien wgląd w waszą historię sprzed Wielkiej Wojny… Inny wasz obraz… Ale… na litość boską, ile razy mogę mu powtarzać, że nie jestem żadnym cholernym Avatarem? - dodała, zrezygnowana i jednocześnie poirytowana, patrząc na niego, jakby oczekiwała wsparcia.

Znowu uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust.

\- Tak, to może być irytujące - przyznał spokojnie, chociaż bardziej miał na myśli własne rozmowy z wujem na ten temat. - …I masz rację… Avatars raczej by nie przeklinali, tak jak ty - zadrwił nieco. - …Ale muszę się przyznać, że moje zachowanie wynikają właśnie z tej kwestii… Chodzi o Avatars - wyjaśnił. - Uznałem, że jeśli rzeczywiście jesteś Avatarem z tutejszej legendy, jak twierdził Stardust, to twoje zachowanie bardzo przypomina arogancję Lanteans, jaką pamiętam z czasów wojny... I właśnie to najbardziej mnie irytuje w twoim zachowaniu.

Harrigan uśmiechnęła się szerzej.

\- Nieee, ja tak niestety mam naturalnie - zażartowała ironicznie. - Poza tym lubię sarkazm, więc jak trafie na kogoś, kogo mogę powkurwiać, to… Zresztą sam dobrze wiesz - dodała z szerokim, niewinnym uśmiechem.

\- Niestety - niemal mruknął, chociaż spokojnie. - Ale prawdę powiedziawszy przez dłuższy czas uważałem, że twoje zachowanie to jakaś… złośliwa gra Avatars… Że cały czas nas testujesz… Irytowało mnie to na tyle mocno, że postanowiłem zachowywać się wobec ciebie w ten sam sposób… - przerwał, kiedy kobieta parsknęła śmiechem. - Co cię tak bawi? - spytał, bardziej poważnie.

\- No to się dogadaliśmy - zachichotała. - Ja myślałam, że jesteś taki gburowaty… bo jesteś Wraith… a ty sądziłeś, że jestem złośliwym Avatarem… Taaak, grunt to się dogadać - dodała, kręcąc z rozbawieniem głową.

Wildfire przyglądał się jej uważnie przez chwilę.

Wydawał się mówić prawdę. Być zwykłą, ludzką samicą, pomyślał. Zwykłym śmiertelnikiem… Ale jeśli to rzeczywiście Avatar, jak twierdzi Stardust, to cała ta rozmowa mogła być tylko jedną, wielką grą… A on znowu dał zrobić z siebie głupca, chcąc uwierzyć, że jednak jest tylko człowiekiem.

\- A nie jesteś? - spytał w końcu z powagą.

Tym razem ona spoglądała na niego przez pewien czas, prosto w jego żółte oczy. Znów dostrzegła w nich tą samą arogancję... wyniosłość Dowódcy hive, którą zazwyczaj widziała w jego spojrzeniu… Ten mur, którym odgradzał się od innych - zupełnie jak ona, pomyślała.

A potem uśmiechnęła się lekko kącikiem ust.

\- Cokolwiek zrobię… i cokolwiek powiem, zawsze możesz zadać to pytanie, uznając, że to jakaś kolejna moja zagrywka… sztuczka, aby cię oszukać - odparła z powagą. - Ale wiesz co? Mam gdzieś w co wierzysz… I mam dosyć powtarzania w kółko, że nie jestem Avatarem… bez względu na to, co mówią Stardust czy Stroke, jestem tylko człowiekiem z innego wymiaru… i z kilkoma niezwykłymi umiejętnościami, ale raczej daleko mi do ascendencji… Więc możesz w to uwierzyć lub nie. Twój wybór… W każdym razie ja dotrzymam mojej części umowy i zmodernizuje twój hive, tak jak chcesz… A potem nasze drogi się rozejdą i nie będziesz już musiał więcej się zastanawiać, czy jestem złośliwym Avatarem, robiącym z ciebie durnia, czy też nie - dodała i podniosła się, zabierając swój plecak, po czym ruszyła brzegiem jeziorka.

Psy spojrzały najpierw na wciąż kucającego Dowódcę, a potem potruchtały za Harrigan.

Wraith podniósł się i spoglądał za nią przez dłuższą chwilę, analizując jej słowa.

W jednym miała rację, pomyślał. Cokolwiek powie, to i tak od niego będzie zależało, w którą wersję uwierzy: jej czy Stardusta. I chociaż osobiście wolałby, aby to ona miała rację, to jednak pewność jego wuja i dziadka, wciąż podważała przekonanie Wildfire, że Katherin Harrigan nie jest nikim więcej, jak tylko człowiekiem… Nie całkiem zwykłym, ale tylko człowiekiem…

Ruszył powoli w jej ślady, wciąż pełen rozterki.

Mocniejszy podmuch wiatru sprawił, że kobieta zadrżała z zimna i mocniej opatuliła się ręcznikiem. Wciąż była mokra od pasa w dół, a jak na złość nad górami pojawiła się właśnie spora chmura, zaczynając zasłaniać słońce.

Drgnęła, zaskoczona i spojrzała w bok, kiedy Wraith zarzucił swój płaszcz na jej ramiona.

Zatrzymała się.

\- Jesteś mokra. Przeziębisz się - powiedział niemal obojętnym tonem. - A chora opóźnisz tylko modernizację hive… I zarazisz innych Czcicieli - mruknął i nagle spojrzał prosto w jej oczy. - Uważam, że jesteś śmiertelna… jak inni ludzie… Nie rozumiem tylko dlaczego Stardust i Stroke tak bardzo upiera się przy swoim.

\- Pytałeś ich o to?

\- Tak - mruknął ponownie. - Odparli, że cię pamiętają… Sprzed wojny… A kiedy zacząłem drążyć temat, obaj w sumie powiedzieli mi to samo, co ty… - przerwał nagle, znowu przyglądając się jej uważnie.

\- Co? - spytała lekko zdezorientowana… i zakłopotana jego przeszywającym spojrzeniem.

\- Może wszyscy macie rację - odparł w końcu.

\- To znaczy?

\- Z tego co wiem, dla Avatars czas nie ma takiego znaczenia jak dla nas…

\- Żyją poza czasem linearnym?

\- Nie wiem dokładnie. Znam to jedynie z opowieści Najstarszych… Podobno mają swobodny wgląd, zarówno w przeszłość jak i w przyszłość… I mogą się swobodnie poruszać w czasie i przestrzeni.

\- A co to ma wspólnego ze mną?

\- Stardust czy Stroje bywają czasami… ekscentryczni, jak byś to nazwała, ale żaden z nich nie jest szalony. Zawsze mogłem na nich liczyć i nigdy mnie nie okłamali - odparł. - Nawet jeśli prawda bywała bolesna. Dlatego przyszło mi właśnie na myśl, że każde z was możecie mieć rację. Jesteś człowiekiem… Tu i teraz… Ale jeśli twoje umiejętności nadal będą rozwijać się w tym tempie…

Przerwał, kiedy kobieta prychnęła głośno i rozbawiona ruszyła dalej.

Spojrzał za nią, zaskoczony i nieco zdezorientowany, po czym dogonił ją.

\- Co znów cię tak śmieszy? - spytał z lekka irytacją.

\- Twoja teoria… Nie mam zamiaru ascendentować - burknęła.

\- To raczej nie zależy od ciebie.

\- Zależy… Wystarczy, że nie pójdę za światełkiem w tunelu - odparła ironicznie, wymachując przed sobą dłonią.

\- Nie rozumiem… Dlaczego tego nie chcesz? Podobno właśnie to jest celem wszystkich istot…

\- Bo nie - przerwała mu, poirytowana i zatrzymała się. - Ponieważ preferuję spokojne, bezproblematyczne życie i nie mam zamiaru… szlajać się po galaktykach i w czasie - machnęła ręką. - Chociaż z naukowego punktu widzenia byłoby to bardzo interesujące… Ale nie jako Avatar… Lubię moją śmiertelna powłokę, tak więc od dzisiaj koniec ze sztuczkami. Finito. Popadam w totalna stagnację… jak wy - dodała, uśmiechając się ironicznie szerzej i ponownie ruszyła dalej, tym razem ścieżką w dół zbocza.

Dowódca dogonił ją, wciąż zdezorientowany jej zachowaniem.

\- Twierdzisz, że wolałabyś życie prostej wieśniaczki? - spytał z nuta ironii.

\- Tego nie powiedziałam… Lubię swoje życie… Chociaż ostatnio mniej - mruknęła i nagle zatrzymała się znowu. - Ale przez moje umiejętności mam tylko problemy - dodała, a na jej twarzy pojawił się dziwny wyraz, jakby smutek a jednocześnie irytacja. - Nie wiesz jak to jest, ukrywać przez całe życie to kim się jest naprawdę. Pilnować się na każdym kroku, aby nie popełnić gafy, która mogłaby mnie zdradzić… Gdybym przyznała się na Ziemi do moich umiejętności, zamknęliby mnie w laboratorium i do końca życia przeprowadzali na mnie testy… Kiedy natomiast trafiłam tutaj, z tego samego powodu wszyscy wokół wmawiają mi, że jestem jakimś Avatarem… Dlatego staram się nie używać moich zdolności… I prawdę powiedziawszy wolała bym ich nie mieć.

\- Rozumiem - powiedział spokojnie. - Ale one nie znikną tylko dlatego, że nie będziesz ich używać… A z tego co wiem, to właśnie dzięki nim przetrwałaś jako Biegacz - przypomniał.

Kobieta skrzywiła się niechętnie.

\- Tak, wiem - mruknęła. - Ale… - pokręciła lekko głową, zrezygnowana i spojrzała na chwilę w dal, a potem znów na niego. - Kiedy miałam piętnaście lat, ojciec zabrał nas do Ameryki Południowej… Na inny kontynent - wyjaśniła. - Pewnego dnia spotkaliśmy po drodze starszą kobietę, która siedziała przy drodze ze skręconą kostką… Pomogłam jej wtedy. Uzdrowiłam ją… To było bardzo miłe, bo widziałam w jej oczach wdzięczność… Ale następnego dnia przed naszym hotelem zebrał się spory tłum ludzi… Wiesz dlaczego? Ponieważ ta sama kobieta rozpowiedziała wszystkim wokół, że jestem uzdrowicielem i wszyscy oni chcieli, abym ich uzdrowiła - powiedziała z powagą. - Tutaj, na Vallen, było to samo na początku. Oni też uważają mnie za Avatara… i też oczekują ode mnie cudów… A ja nie jestem cudotwórcą - dodała z nutą irytacji i przyłożyła dłoń do jego pierwsi.

W pierwszej chwili spojrzał na nią, nieco zaskoczony… A potem jeszcze bardziej, kiedy na drugiej dłoni, którą uniosła, zaczęła formować się niewielka kula blado-niebieskiej energii. Wyglądała, jakby kilkanaście pierścieni różnej wielkości, wirowało wokół wspólnego środka w różnych kierunkach, migocząc jednocześnie delikatnie niczym srebrny pył.

\- Jak już wiesz, mogę cię tym uleczyć - rzekła, a energia z kuli zaczęła wpływać do jej ciała, chociaż sama kula nie zmieniała swojej objętości. - I mogę cię tym nakarmić… - dodała, a po jej słowach poczuł, jak w jego ciało wnika coś na kształt ciepłej fali, która szybko rozprzestrzenia się po wszystkich jego komórkach.

To było bardzo przyjemne uczucie... i bardzo kojące.

I chociaż jego serce przyspieszyło, jak podczas karmienia, a sam organizm zaczął reagować tą sama ekscytacją i uczuciem sytości… to jednak to doznanie było inne… Jakby spokojniejsze, kiedy każda cząstka jego ciała zdawała się odczuwać tą energię… sam nie wiedział dokładnie jak ma określić to uczucie.

Jego oczy rozszerzyły się, a oddech przyspieszył nieco.

Spojrzał na nią. Po raz pierwszy stała tak blisko niego, zupełnie spokojna, pomyślał.

Podniosła powoli wzrok, kiedy położył swoją dłoń na jej. Teraz mógł patrzeć prosto w jej oczy - jasnobrązowe, z odcieniem zieleni. Do tej pory sądził, że miała ciemniejsze oczy. Ale w tym świetle nabrały innej barwy.

Wydawała się być lekko zakłopotana jego gestem… I jego spojrzeniem, zauważył.

\- …Ale robiąc to, muszę przepuścić energię przez moje własne ciało - dokończyła cicho - aby stała się przyswajalna dla drugiej osoby. A to mnie osłabia… Jakby energia zabierała mi moją własną siłę - dodała, a kula na jej dłoni zaczęła zanikać, a wraz z nią wpływająca do ciała Wraith fala. - Możliwe, że gdybym robiła to dłużej, zabiłoby mnie to - niemal szepnęła, a potem wysunęła powoli dłoń spod ręki Dowódcy i ruszyła dalej.

Wildfire wciąż stał w miejscu, nieruchomo, próbując uspokoić serce i oddech. Dojść do równowagi.

Energii, którą otrzymał, nie było zbyt wiele i z pewnością normalnie nie zaspokoiłaby jego uczucia głodu. Ale i tak ta niewielka ilość wystarczyła, aby znacznie wzmocnić jego organizm.

Spojrzał za odchodząca kobietą i dogonił ją.

\- Zapewne teraz będziesz chciał, żebym karmiła twoją załogę? - powiedziała z nuta ironii, zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć.

\- Przeszło mi to przez myśl - przyznał. - Ale jak sama powiedziałaś: to cię osłabia… Chociaż zapewne można by ustawić wszystko tak, abyś karmiła tylko jednego Wraith dziennie… Pytanie tylko czy to także nie miałoby na ciebie negatywnego wpływu.

Prychnęła lekko, uśmiechając się kącikiem ust.

\- A od kiedy obchodzi cię to, jak się czuję? - spytała ironicznie.

\- Odkąd modernizujesz mój statek. Bardziej potrzebuje twojej wiedzy, niż twoich sztuczek - przyznał.

\- Przynajmniej na razie… Dopóki nie przymieracie głodem - odparła ironicznie i ruszyła dalej, zerkając w górę, w niebo. Chmura, która wcześniej pojawiła się nad górami, zaczęła szarzeć. A wraz z nią wzmógł się wiatr. - Będzie padało - zauważyła.

\- Chyba masz rację - odparł, zerkając gdzieś w dal, a następnie ponownie na Kate. - Możliwe, że nie zdążysz na czas do Vallen… W pobliżu jest jaskinia. Tam możemy przeczekać burzę… A ty wysuszysz swoje rzeczy - zaproponował.

Przez chwilę patrzyła na niego, jakby zastanawiając się, a potem rzuciła tylko krótkie: "OK" i ruszyła dalej ścieżką, w dół zbocza.


	50. Chapter 50

**Rozdział 50**

 ** _Druga strona medalu - cz.2._**

 **T** o, jak szybko potrafi zmieniać się pogoda w górach, nie powinno jej dziwić po tylu wyprawach w różne górskie pasma na Ziemi… a jednak krótki czas, w którym piękny, słoneczny dzień zamienił się w burzę z piorunami, zaskoczył ją.

Wraz z gęstymi, ciemnymi chmurami pojawił się także ostry deszcz ze śniegiem, zmuszając dwójkę wędrowców do pokonania ostatnich kilkunastu metrów biegiem. Dla towarzyszących im psów była to oczywiście frajda, lecz dla nich przykra niespodzianka.

Wbiegając do jaskini, Harrigan była już praktycznie cała przemoczona. A najgorsze, że wiatr na zewnątrz wzmagał się z każdą chwilą, nieuchronnie zapowiadając długotrwałe załamanie pogody.

Spojrzała w dal, na wysokie górskie szczyty otaczające dolinę i skąpane w gęstych chmurach.

\- No to chyba utkniemy tutaj na dłużej - mruknęła, krzywiąc się.

\- Obawiam się, że tak - przyznał równie niezadowolony Dowódca i rozejrzał się wokół. - Proponuję rozpalić ognisko. Mnie nic nie będzie, ale ty możesz się rozchorować, jeśli nie wysuszysz ubrań i nie ogrzejesz się.

\- Ja nie wyjdę teraz na zewnątrz, żeby nazbierać drewna - parsknęła ironicznie, wskazując kciukiem na zewnątrz i jednocześnie odwracając się do Wraith.

\- Nie musisz. Jest go tutaj wystarczająco - oznajmił, zaczynając już zbierać porozrzucane po sporej jaskini grubsze i cieńsze gałęzie.

\- Ooo - mruknęła cicho i znów spojrzała na zewnątrz. - Przydało by się czymś zasłonić to wejście - dodała, zaczynając rozglądać się za wystarczająco dużym głazem.

Niestety znalazła tylko kilka pomniejszych… chociaż, pomyślała nagle, jeśli ułoży je jeden na drugim, powinno się udać, stwierdziła i skupiła się na największym z nich.

Wielki kamień drgnął, by po chwili powoli unieść się nieco do góry.

Wildfire zatrzymał się, przyglądając jak Harrigan przesuwa głazy siła woli, ustawiając je jeden na drugim przy wyjściu z jaskini. W końcu utworzyły wysoką ścianę, pozostawiając jedynie niewielką przestrzeń, przez którą spokojnie można było wyjść na zewnątrz.

Wyjący do tej pory wiatr, teraz ucichł znacznie, przestając wdzierać się do środka.

\- Gotowe - rzuciła, zadowolona z siebie, wykonując dłońmi gest, jakby otrzepywała je z kurzy po ciężkiej, własnoręcznej pracy.

A potem odwróciła się do Wraith z tryumfalnym uśmiechem… by zaraz potem spoważnieć i otworzyć szerzej oczy z zaskoczenia.

\- Maja? - spytała z lekkim niedowierzaniem.

Dowódca w pierwszej chwili zmarszczył nieco czoło na widok nagłej zmiany wyrazu twarzy kobiety, by nagle zdać sobie sprawę z czyjejś obecności za sobą w tej samej chwili, kiedy Kate wypowiadała imię.

Odwrócił się szybko, gotowy do ewentualnej obrony, jednak było już za późno.

Tuż przed nim stało humanoidalne, ponad dwumetrowe zwierzę o krótkiej, kremowej sierści i miodowych oczach, ukazując swoje wielkie kły, wyraźnie rozgniewane.

Jeden cios łapą zwierzęcia i Wraith wylądował na bocznej ścianie jaskini, po czym osunął się bezwładnie na ziemię.

\- Maja! Przestań! - krzyknęła stanowczo kobieta.

Samica goryla spojrzała na nią, unosząc nieco górną wargę i obnażając długie kły. A potem wykonała jeden gwałtowny sus w jej stronę. Lecz kiedy Harrigan nie ustąpiła, samica zawahała się i zaczęła kręcić w miejscu nerwowo, pohukując.

\- Już dobrze - dodała łagodnym tonem, próbując ja uspokoić. - Nic ci nie zrobi - dodała i zerknęła na Wraith.

Wciąż leżał nieruchomo na ziemi.

Najwyraźniej cios był na tyle silny, że Dowódca uderzył głową o skałę i stracił przytomność, stwierdziła i skoncentrowała się ponownie tylko na umyśle zwierzęcia.

Wyczuwała, że wielki goryl wciąż jest bardzo wzburzony.

Niepotrzebnie próbowała ostrzec samice przed Wildfire, ale wtedy była na niego wściekła… i bała się, że mim wszystko może jej zrobić krzywdę, jeśli przypadkiem natknie się na niego.

Gorylica czasami lubiła chodzić w pobliże jego laboratorium, więc takie spotkanie mogłoby zakończyć się dla niej źle.

\- Uspokój się - powiedziała spokojnym, miłym głosem, uśmiechając się, a jednocześnie wysyłając jej telepatycznie przyjemne emocje. Podniosła powoli dłoń, aby pogłaskać ją ostrożnie po ramieniu. - Już wszystko w porządku. Nic ci nie grozi.

Zwierzę spojrzało na nią i po chwili usiadło na ziemi.

\- Widzisz… Tak lepiej - dodała, a gorylica położyła swoja wielką łapę na jej głowie. Kate uśmiechnęła się szeroko, nieco rozbawiona. - A teraz zobaczę co z nim - oznajmiła, wskazując na Wraith, po czym ruszyła powoli w jego stronę, wciąż kątem oka obserwując goryla. Samica wydała z siebie krótki, jakby nieco zaniepokojony dźwięk. - W porządku. Nic się nie stanie… Ale muszę zobaczyć co z nim.

Zwierzę zerknęło na nieprzytomnego Wraith.

Kate nie była pewna czy samica rozumie cokolwiek z tego, co się do niej mówi, chociaż wydawała się być znacznie inteligentniejsza od swoich ziemskich pobratymców, jednak słowa pozwalały się jej skupić na emocjach, które w tym samym czasie przekazywała zwierzęciu.

W końcu przyspieszyła kroku i podeszła do Dowódcy.

\- Vi?! - rzuciła, klękając przy nim. - Wildfire?! - powtórzyła głośniej

Wraith otworzył gwałtownie oczy, nieco zdezorientowany w pierwszej chwili, a potem usiadł nagle, przypominając sobie co się stało. Na widok wielkiego stworzenia warknął ostrzegawczo.

\- Nie, czekaj - powstrzymała go przed sięgnięciem po pistolet. - Ona ci nic nie zrobi.

Spojrzał oschle na Harrigan.

\- Powiedz to moim połamanym żebrom - syknął.

\- Uleczę cię, ale uspokój się… Proszę - powiedziała spokojnie z tak niepodobnym do niej potulnym wyrazem twarzy. - Ona nic ci nie zrobi. Po prostu wystraszyła się.

Dowódca spojrzał najpierw nieprzyjemnie na goryla, a potem wyraz jego twarzy złagodniał.

\- W porządku - mruknął i oparł się o ścianę.

Jęknął, kiedy jego głowa dotknęła skały i sięgnął do tyłu dłonią, by sprawdzić co sprawiło mu ból.

\- O cholera - rzuciła Kate, widząc zakrwawioną dłoń, po czym przesunęła się, aby obejrzeć ranę. Odgarnęła ostrożnie ubrudzone, długie włosy - Jest prawie zagojona, ale wciąż krwawisz.

\- Widocznie była głęboka. A ja dawno nie…

\- Jadłeś? - dokończyła spokojnie, znów spoglądając na niego.

Uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Ludzie raczej unikają tego określenia w przypadku Wraith.

\- Ja nie mam z tym problemu - odparła i przyłożyła jedną dłoń do jego piersi, a nad drugą zaczęła kumulować energię z otoczenia.

A kiedy ta sama energia zaczęła przepływać przez jej ciało, zamknęła oczy, skupiając się na tej czynności.

Wraith przyglądał się jej uważnie, kiedy życiodajne, wzmacniające siły zaczęły przeniknąć do jego organizmu. Znów poczuł to przyjemne ciepło i ukojenie, a nawet wręcz satysfakcję. Niemal zupełnie jak podczas żerowania na ludziach, pomyślał, tyle że te odczucia były znacznie spokojniejsze.

\- Dlaczego nazwałaś mnie VI? - spytał nagle, rozpraszając ją na moment.

Zerknęła na niego.

\- To skrót od twojego imienia, który wymyśliłam - powiedziała. - Chociaż początkowo brzmiał Wi-Fi… No wiesz: Wild Fire - próbowała zażartować, ale najwyraźniej on nie podzielał jej poczucia humoru.

Ale on skrzywił się tylko nieco i wydał z siebie cichy pomruk dezaprobaty dla jej zachowania, po czym ponownie dotknął dłonią głowy.

Rana była już zagojona, a on nie czuł bólu.

\- Już w porządku? - spytała.

\- Chyba tak.

\- Mogę dokończyć… No wiesz, nakarmić cię - zaproponowała.

Spojrzał na nią.

\- Mówiłaś, że to ci szkodzi.

\- Jeśli robię to zbyt często, albo zbyt długo. Ale jedna dłuższa sesja raz na jakiś czas nie ma na mnie jakiegoś specjalnego wpływu - wyjaśniła.

Dowódca zdawała się zastanawiać przez moment, po czym przytaknął lekkim skinieniem głowy.

Harrigan uśmiechnęła się nieco i ponownie położyła dłoń na jego piersi, zamykając oczy, by skupić się na przepływie energii. Mieli dużo czasu, więc mogła to robić powoli i spokojnie, co sprawiało, że jej własny organizm jeszcze mniej odczuje skutki tego zabiegu.

Wraith rozluźnił się i opierając głowę o skałę, także przymknął oczy z zadowoleniem. Ten proces był dla niego na prawdę bardzo przyjemny…

Głośne warknięcie jednego z psów i pisk drugiego, wytraciły nagle Kate ze stanu skupienia.

Spojrzała za siebie.

Jak zwykle Shin próbował zaczepiać Tashę, a ona nie miała na to najmniejszej ochoty, więc potraktowała go ostro.

\- _Co jest?!_ \- warknęła groźnie kobieta po polsku. - _Spokój tam!… Natychmiast!_

Dowódca otworzył gwałtownie oczy wraz z jej pierwszymi słowami, kiedy do jego ciała wpłynęła gwałtownie spora dawka energii. A przy następnych jej słowach niemal wstrzymał oddech.

\- Kate?... To parzy - jęknął, czując ból przeszywający całe jego ciało.

Spojrzała na niego szybko, marszcząc brwi, wciąż lekko poirytowana zachowaniem psów.

\- Parzysz mnie - powtórzył, z trudem łapiąc powietrze i kładąc swoją dłoń na jej.

Harrigan otworzyła nieco szerzej oczy i odsunęła szybko rękę, zdając sobie sprawę, że teraz to w niej kumulowała energię bez przepuszczania jej przez własne ciało.

\- Przepraszam… przepraszam - rzuciła zakłopotana. - Nie chciałam… Nic ci nie jest? - spytała z niewinnym wyrazem twarzy, uśmiechając się przepraszająco.

\- Nie - jęknął. - Ale przez chwilę poczułem się, jakbym to ja obrywał za nich - dodał z lekkim rozbawieniem, gestem głowy wskazując na zwierzęta.

\- Jeszcze raz przepraszam… Ale kiedy się denerwuję, nie zawsze panuje nad tym - wytłumaczyła się.

\- W porządku… Rozumiem - odparł, uspokajając bijące szybko serce.

\- Mam dokończyć? - powiedziała ostrożnie. - Obiecuję być bardziej delikatna - zażartowała nieco.

Ku jej pewnemu zaskoczeniu, Wraith uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust, a potem ponownie skinął potakująco głową. Odpowiedziała tym samym gestem i jeszcze raz przysunęła dłoń, a na drugiej znów uformowała niewielką kule energii.

Znów zamknęła oczy.

\- A więc to działa także jako… przekaźnik emocji? - zauważył po chwili.

Tym razem Harrigan nie otworzyła oczu, kontynuując.

\- Sądzę, że tak… Rzadko używam tych umiejętności - wyjaśniła. - A jeśli już, to staram się na nich skupić, aby nikomu nie wyrządzić krzywdy, więc jestem wtedy spokojna… Chociaż teraz po prostu odczułeś bezpośrednie działanie energii, bo skupiłam ją w obu dłoniach.

\- W takim razie w tej formie jest to raczej broń - stwierdził.

\- Tak… Używałam tego w ten sposób, kiedy biegałam sobie po różnych planetach - zażartowała.

Nie widziała tego, ale Dowódca przechylił nieco głowę.

\- Zawsze żartujesz, kiedy wspominasz o tym okresie… Ale to zapewne była dla ciebie ciężka lekcja przetrwania.

Kate otworzyła oczy i wzruszyła lekko ramionami, przerywając sesję.

\- Wiesz, trywializowanie problemu, to jedna z metod radzenia sobie z nim, lub ze stresem - odparła. - A to akurat wychodzi mi najlepiej - przyznała, zaciskając nieco usta w lekkim uśmiechu.

\- Twój sarkazm - zauważył.

\- Właśnie - odparła i ponownie zamknęła oczy, skupiając się.

Przyglądał się jej uważnie przez chwilę.

Była bardzo spokojna, kiedy skupiała się na tej czynności, a jej twarz zdawała się nawet promienieć. Być może to efekt przepływającej przez jej ciało energii, stwierdził. A może jedynie mu się wydawało. W każdym razie teraz, kiedy była tak blisko niego, miał jedną z nielicznych okazji, aby przyjrzeć się jej uważnie.

Była piękną ludzką samicą. Jedną z najpiękniejszych, jakie widział w całym swoim długim życiu.

Piękna i mądrą, pod wieloma względami… I miała w sobie siłę oraz dumę Królowej Wraith, stwierdził. Niezwykle rzadko spotykana kombinacja… szczególnie jak na człowieka.

\- Testowałem cię - odezwał się niespodziewanie Wildfire, przerywając w końcu długotrwałą ciszę.

Kate spojrzała na niego zaskoczona, a jednocześnie z wyrazem zapytania na twarzy.

\- Kiedy wczoraj kazałem ci pozostać na hive i naprawiać kryształy - wyjaśnił. - Pytałaś później dlaczego zmieniłem zdanie. Ale to nie była zmiana zdania. To był test. Chciałem wiedzieć jak zareagujesz.

\- …Wciąż nie rozumiem - odparła z wahaniem.

\- Chciałem wiedzieć jak się zachowasz. Czy… użyjesz swoich zdolności lub znajomości ze Stardustem, żeby wymusić na mnie to co chciałaś… Chciałem wiedzieć jak daleko się posuniesz.

\- Ale po co? - zdziwiła się.

Teraz on wzruszył lekko ramionami.

\- Z ciekawości - odparł spokojnie.

\- Z ciekawości? - powtórzyła i prychnęła lekko.

\- Poza tym lubię wiedzieć z kim mam współpracować - dodał, a ona spojrzała na niego, znowu zaskoczona jego słowami.

\- Współpracować? Myślałam, że to raczej rodzaj… zapłaty z mojej strony za to, że darowałeś życie mnie i mieszkańcom Vallen - odparła z nutą ironii.

\- Współpraca brzmi lepiej - odciął.

Uśmiechnęła się szerzej, rozbawiona jego słowami.

To był piękny uśmiech pięknej samicy, pomyślał… a potem spojrzał w kierunku wejścia do jaskini, tak jak i ona. Wiatr na zewnątrz jeszcze bardziej się wzmógł, a niebo już prawie zupełnie pociemniało.

\- Coś czuje, że utkniemy tutaj na dłużej - stwierdziła niechętnie.

Siedząca do tej pory spokojnie na swoim miejscy i obserwująca ich uważnie samica goryla, spojrzała najpierw za kobietą, a potem na Wraith i fuknęła cicho.

Na ten dźwięk Wildfire zesztywniał nieco.

\- Nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł - mruknął, spoglądając niepewnie na włochate stworzenie. - Twój nowy zwierzak raczej za mną nie przepada - zauważy.

Harrigan wyszczerzyła zęby w szerokim uśmiechu.

\- Yyyyy… To może być moja wina - odparła niechętnie, zerkając na goryla. - Ostatnio byłam na ciebie zła i mogłam napomknąć coś o… paskudnej, zielonej kreaturze pałętającej się po okolicy - przyznała się. - To chyba dlatego cię zaatakowała - dodała, znów szerokim, niewinnym usmiechem.

Wraith zerknął na stworzenie.

\- Paskudna, zielona kreatura, powiadasz? - powtórzył spokojnie, a potem znów spojrzał kobietę. - No cóż, przynajmniej jesteś szczera - dodał.

\- Wybacz…

\- Nie musisz przepraszać - stwierdził. - To może wydać ci się dziwne, ale cenie sobie tą cechę u ludzi. Czciciele przeważnie od dziecka uczeni są okazywać nam… uwielbienie. Ale jest to raczej rodzaj wyuczonego zachowania, niż prawdziwego szacunku. Dlatego też nieraz zdarza się, że to co mówią, a to co myślą o nas, znacznie się różni.

\- Pracownik wykonuje polecenia szefa, ale nie zawsze go szanuje - powiedziała.

\- Tak… Dlatego właśnie mimo wszystko doceniam twoją szczerość. Nie udajesz, chociaż zmusiłem cię, byś zmodernizowała mój statek… A jak sama wczoraj zauważyłaś, mając dostęp do wszystkich systemów hive, w każdej chwili mogłabyś je sabotować… I zapewne wielu na twoim miejscu skorzystałoby z tej okazji. Ale ty postępujesz uczciwie. A to pozwala mi znacznie lepiej określić, czy w przyszłości powiesz mi prawdę, czy tylko to, co chcę usłyszeć - odparł.

\- Niestety szczerość czy uczciwość nie zawsze popłacają. Nieraz mam przez to kłopoty… Ludzie rzadko to doceniają, szczególnie szczerość… A tym bardziej, kiedy ta szczerość to krytyka.

\- Nikt nie lubi krytyki… To akurat cecha obu naszych gatunków - przyznał. - Lepiej rozpalmy w końcu to ognisko. Robi się tutaj zimno - dodał i zaczął podnosić się powoli, aby przypadkiem nie zaniepokoić goryla gwałtownym ruchem.

Kobieta spoglądała za nim przez chwile.

To było dziwne popołudnie, stwierdziła. Chyba nigdy wcześniej nie rozmawiała z Dowódcą Nebuli tak otwarcie… I chyba nigdy wcześniej on nie nawrzeszczał na nią przez tak długi czas, dodała z lekkim rozbawieniem. Ale to pozwoliło jej zobaczyć go w nieco innym świetle. Z innej strony. Strony, którą zazwyczaj starannie ukrywał pod maską twardego przywódcy.

I ku swojemu własnemu zaskoczeniu stwierdziła, że to odkrycie spodobało się jej.

Miała tylko nadzieję, że teraz on także był z nią szczery...

Podniosła się, aby mu pomóc i nagle zatrzymała się w półkroku, marszcząc nieco czoło z wyrazem twarzy, jakby zastanawiała się nad czymś.

Wildfire spojrzał na nią ukradkiem i przerwał zbieranie drewna, kiedy nad obiema dłońmi kobiety zaczęły się materializować bladoniebieskie kule energii. A po chwili ta sama energia zaczęła oplatać całe jej ciało, tworząc wokół Harrigan cieniutką, świetlistą poświatę.

\- …Co robisz? - zapytał w końcu, niepewnie.

\- Energia w tej formie wytwarza ciepło… więc chyba mogę się w ten sposób wysuszyć - odpowiedziała, nie otwierając oczu, skupiona na swojej czynności.

\- Ale raczej nie ogrzeje jaskini - zauważył, nieco złośliwie, szukając dogodnego miejsca do rozpalenia ogniska.

Długi, wysoki na około metr skalny mur biegnący przez cześć jaskini, dawał zapewne dobre schronienie przed wciąż wdzierającym się do środka zimnym wiatrem. Pozwoliłby także spokojnie płonąc ognisku, stwierdził Wraith i to właśnie za nim zaczął układać zebrane drewno.

Kiedy skończył, rozejrzał się wokół w poszukiwaniu czegoś, co nadawałoby się na rozpałkę: zasuszonego mchu czy suchej trawy, gdy nagle ktoś stanął obok niego. Pojedyncze, elektryczne wyładowanie uderzyło w środek ogniska niczym piorun, szybko zapalając drobniejsze gałęzie.

Dowódca spojrzał w górę, by zobaczyć lekko uśmiechniętą twarz Harrigan.

\- Przydaje się, kiedy nie masz ze sobą zapalniczki - rzuciła wesoło i usadowiła się pod murkiem, aby zacząć szukać czegoś w swoim plecaku.

Dwa psy podeszły do nich, również rozkładając się na ziemi.

Tylko jasnowłosy goryl wciąż spoglądał na nich z drugiego końca jaskini, nadal wyraźnie niezadowolony z obecności Wraith.

Kiedy jednak kobieta zaszeleściła jednym ze swoich batoników, które pozostawiła jej grupa z Atlantydy, potężne stworzenie wyraźnie zainteresowało się tym odgłosem. Nie od razu zdecydowało się jednak podejść bliżej, najpierw przyglądając się uważnie z daleka temu, co dzieje się po przeciwległej stronie. Ale zachęcające słowa Kate szybko sprawiły, że gorylica podeszła do niej, mijając Dowódcę szerokim łukiem, by usiąść obok psów.

Najwyraźniej nie był to jej pierwszy baton, uznał Wildfire, gdyż bez problemu rozpakowała swój podarek i z apetytem zabrała się za jego konsumpcję.

Harrigan uśmiechnęła się, nieco rozbawiona i ugryzła kęs swojego batonu, który prawdopodobnie będzie dzisiaj jej jedynym posiłkiem, skoro najwyraźniej utkną tutaj na całą noc, pomyślała.


End file.
